


【授翻】Life in Reverse

by yggdrasil124



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 335,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggdrasil124/pseuds/yggdrasil124
Summary: 剧情接雷1，Loki从彩虹桥掉落后直接来到地球，被Coulson忽悠加入了神盾局，故事开始时Loki生理心理上都属于一团乱的状态，总体就是通过和妇联众人的合作慢慢与他人建立联系，走出阴影自我救赎的故事。故事分两条时间线同时展开，一条是从Coulson招募Loki开始，另一条是Loki坠落地球到Coulson出现之前的剧情（以插曲形式在每章结尾处出现）。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life In Reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476291) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



> 无CP，比较慢热，Thor出现会比较晚。

当Loki日常散完步后回到家时，他的公寓内有人。

 

又来了。

 

Loki缓慢地打开门，打起精神做好必要的进攻和防御准备，却发现眼前只有一个外表毫不起眼的人类（光这一点就使他与众不同），正坐在桌边喝着 _他的_ 茶。“你是叫Luke吧？”他说着，放下茶杯站起身。“你好。我是特工Phil Coulson。我想是时候让我们好好谈一谈了。要联系上你可真不容易。”

 

要徒手撕碎这名 _特工_ 的喉咙，Loki思索，并不是件难事。不过，他不认为他的房东会赞同，而他对那位老妇人还是有点好感的。他没有轻举妄动。

 

“我不欢迎擅闯者，”他告诉他的客人。特工微微一笑。

 

“你可以问问你的房东。是她让我进来的。她是个好人。她说你是个‘不错的年轻人。’”

 

Loki微微降低了一点对Fairfax女士的好感。他 _非常肯定_ 在经历了上次的事件后曾跟她谈过。“你来这里有何贵干，”他故作礼貌地说，“或者我能送你出去么？”最好是从窗户出去，他的语气暗示。

 

“这个嘛，”特工Phil Coulson说道。“我们已经尝试了几个月想找你聊聊了。”

 

啊，Loki想，又一个。虽然这一个，至少，看上去和其他的微微有点不同。几个月，同样，也说明了些问题。“那些拙略的绑架企图就是为了这个？”

 

Coulson看上去丝毫没有歉意。“好吧，事实上，是的。我们很好奇，而你似乎是个有趣的人。”

 

“我是个学生，”Loki泰然自若地说。“这学期在这里做国际交换生。如果你能让我去取下我的ID—”

 

“是的，”Coulson说，“这正是有意思的地方，不是吗？你有全套记录，但如果有人稍稍深入挖掘一下，就会发现这些在七个月前都不存在。而八个月前，有记录显示一名男子从天而降，却在次日从医院失踪。这难道不有趣吗？”

 

Loki紧张了。“噢，”他说，“非常，”并召唤他的魔法。

 

“哦，”Coulson加了句，“对了，我得说下。只要我有怪异举动或出任何事，我事先部署了一个端着装满大象镇定剂的枪支的狙击手。”小个子男人再次坐下，完全一副处变不惊的样子。“喝茶吗？”

 

Loki用鼻子深吸一口气，呼出，随后心平气和地坐到了另一张椅子中。他无意引起骚动，而将这个男人扔出墙外无疑会引发骚动。“是的，”他带着略带讽刺的笑容说。“请给我来一点。”

 

他看着这位特工Coulson又倒了一杯茶，并优雅地接过，快速测试了是否有毒，证实没有。他抿了一口并等待，而闯入者正平静地看着他，Loki怀疑他有一半是装出来的。

 

“我该怎么称呼你？”Coulson最终开口，于是Loki对他露齿一笑。

 

“Luke就行。Mr. Silver，如果你非得问。”

 

他本以为对方会有异议，但Coulson只是点了点头。“好的，那么Mr. Silver。我是代表一个名为神盾局的组织来的，他们对天赋异禀的人…很感兴趣。”

 

Loki微微将头斜向一侧。“天赋异禀？”他说，要表现地略显困惑并不困难。

 

“就像，”Coulson说，带着一丝渴望证明给对方看的耐心，“让一名专业的医生默不作声地放你离开医院的能力。或是，比如，凭空伪造出完美假身份的能力。又或是让两名训练有素的特工老实交代出他们的任务目标的能力。”

 

Loki的手指抽搐。“那你们的组织会如何对待这些…天赋异禀的人？”

 

Coulson朝后靠去。“那些情报基本都属于机密。就目前，我只能告诉你这是一个…项目。可以算是。” 

 

“我问你就得回答，”Loki温和地说，十指抵着下巴，并看着对面的男人脸上第一次微微显露出紧张。

 

“也许我会，”片刻后他赞同道。“但那很可能会被视为我的行为怪异，并触发镇定剂，而我不认为你我真心希望发展到那一步。”Loki坐了回去又抿了口茶，在口中品味了片刻才咽下。

 

“那是什么让你认为我会有兴趣？”Loki半闭着眼睛说。“或许我是个潜在的征服者。”

 

“一种可能性，”Coulson说，“只是在之前的几次惨败后，我们一直在观察你。我们并不是唯一追踪你的人，对吗？我数过在过去三个月中有三个小型敌对组织曾接近过你。然而却在不久之后神秘地停止了活动。—哦，除了一个，”男人停在了这里，从口袋中掏出一小叠纸参考，“‘Javier Holzinger’，就这么消失了。”

 

Loki练习完美的无辜表情已经有凡人的好几生那么久了。“五个，”他温和地纠正。“曾有五个组织。而且每一个都似乎无比确信他们会是例外。你的假设很大胆；或许我只是想独来独往。”他想起了Javier。尤为坚定，尤为执着，而且特别喜欢在他面前用‘乳臭未干的小鬼’来形容Fairfax女士的孙女Angela。Loki对Angela的喜爱甚至超过对她奶奶的喜爱。

 

Loki真心希望他在穆斯贝尔海姆[1]过的愉快。

 

“五个，”Coulson说，听起来有点意外。“我们怎么会遗漏…啊，无所谓了。回答你的问题—我认为，”他说，并以意外敏锐的目光盯着Loki，“不管你来自哪里—而且我真心不认为是这里—也许你对这个地方已经产生了些许感情。如果不是被他们的阴谋惹烦了—可以这么说—你不会扭掉他们的脑袋来表明观点。”

 

“而你断定我没被你们惹恼？”

 

“你还没把我扔出窗外，”Coulson淡定地说，“而我不认为这是出于缺乏能力。因此我认为你至少有那么点兴趣。”

 

“对什么有兴趣？”

 

“还是，机密。但我能告诉你，这将为你提供绝无仅有的使用你独特能力的机会。”

 

“嗯。相当有吸引力。”Loki放下他的茶翘起腿，将脚踝搁在另一条腿的膝盖上。“那你能提供什么？—换言之，一切你能告诉我的。”

 

“很简单，”Coulson说，他的目光锁定Loki的双眼，“另一种选择。不同于一直追着你的那些人的其他工作。”

 

“你认为绑架企图很有说服力？”

 

“正如你所见，”Coulson依旧泰然自若地说，而Loki确实不得不佩服有人能淡定到这种程度，“我们判定其他方式可能会更有效。”

 

“你们或许该先用那种方式，”Loki温和地指出。

 

“长期从事地下工作的弊端，”他的访客说。“我们首先想到的并非总是直白的方式。”

 

这点倒是…不假。而且，至少，目前为止，这个人好歹比其他人客气很多。还多几分趣味。少几分…恼人的小家子气，然而…“那如果我有兴趣？你接下来会告诉我什么？”Loki问，并仔细观察，发现男人的表情非常非常细微地亮了一点。

 

“我想让你跟我去个更隐蔽的地方详尽讨论一些事项。”Loki双手捧着他的茶杯。

 

“啊，”他说。并露出一丝极其细微的笑容。“不用了，谢谢。我想我没兴趣。”他对着茶水吹了吹。“你可以走了。”

 

沉默，不管多短暂，仍给了他一丝满足。他任由嘴角微微上翘。他等待着，已经能在脑海中听到愤怒的爆发， _为什么不？_ 或许一有攻击信号他就会一跃而起。

 

“好吧，”男人说道，并起身。“总之值得一试。”他伸手从口袋中掏出一张小卡片。“你可以打这个号码联系我，如果你改变主意想入伙。”

 

随后他离开了。Loki起身看着他出门，当对方停在门口时他绷紧了神经，有点期待—他也不确定。 _某些东西_ **。** “这就是你想说的全部？”

 

“不知为何，”男人转过身说，“我的直觉让我不太想强迫你，Mr. Silver。以我的经验死缠烂打并非永远是最佳方案，我确信—已故的？—Mr. Holzinger也赞同这一点。我的上级肯定会不满，但他相信我的判断。”他又停顿了片刻，随后打开门踏入走廊。“祝你今天过得愉快，”他几乎是欢快地说道，并关上了身后的大门。

 

Loki纹丝不动地静候着，但对方并未再出现。过了一会儿，他弯腰捡起对方留下的卡片。上面写着， _特工Phil Coulson。_ 没有职位。没有标识。只有名字，和一个电话号码。

 

他思索了片刻，随后将它装进了口袋。 

 

* * *

 

插曲（一）

 

在他放手的前一刻，Loki曾有过一个转瞬即逝的疯狂想法， _我要是死了呢_ ？

 

当时浮现在他脑中的答案使他松开了手指并坠落下去。 _是的_ ，他想，伴着一种过去三天未曾体验过的奇特的平静。自从Thor遭到放逐，自从冰冷的手指缠上他的前臂，撕开一切如襁褓中的束缚般隐瞒他真相的伪装。 _是的，要是？_ 如果还有别的，那就是某种好奇心。 _会怎样？_

 

他没有足够的理由说不。

 

于是他任由自己的手指滑落，有段时间他甚至感觉不到自己在坠落，仅仅是看着头顶残破的虹桥离他远去，而Thor正张口大喊着一些他无法透过耳中的喧嚣声听清的话语。

 

之后他 _开始_ 坠落。一切都如狂野嚎叫的声音和音乐，虚无的利爪深深嵌进他体内，将他的大脑撕开，直到他分不清宇宙和自己的界限。一切都从他体内倾泻而过，他能感觉到自己正被冲蚀，如海浪拍打沙滩一般，每一次涨潮都带走了他更多活力—

 

或许漫长又或许只是瞬间之后，Loki以足以令骨骼断裂和碾碎致命脏器的力道撞回了体内，他花了点时间才意识到改变的不仅仅是他，他不再坠落，而是落在了某个坚硬的物体上，被它撞伤。

 

他依旧感觉很僵硬，就像不管是什么力量将他逼回了自己体内，都做的过于简单粗暴，令他搅成一团，歪七扭八，他的视线模糊脑袋嗡嗡作响。嗡嗡声？不，是人声。

 

所以他没死。他跌出了虚空，落到了另一个领域，连湮灭都拒绝他并将他吐了出来，这真是—

 

挥之不去的疼痛试图侵入他的大脑。他无视了它，将之抛开，努力集中精神。如果他没死，他得弄清楚。他在哪里？瓦特海姆[2]？那真是太好了，就以他和那里的住民间的交情。华纳海姆？

 

“不，我他妈不是在开玩笑，刚刚有个人从 _天_ 而降，你能派辆该死的救护车过来吗？”

 

这些话语朦胧地渗入他的意识，片刻之后他才反应过来为什么这会让他浑身发凉。人类的声音。人类的语言。

 

他放手是为了寻死，但虚空却认为他不配，将他拒之门外，还扔进了九界这个污秽的大坑。Thor，曾因为不配，被发配到这里考验他的毅力。 _你从小就一直跟随他。紧跟在他身后。显然你还是老样子。_

 

“哦天呐。”同一个声音，显然不是在对他说。“哦天呐，好多血，我是不是该，像是—”

 

 _米德加尔特_ [4]，他想到。这是 _米德加尔特。啊，这可真是个天大的玩笑。一个天大，天大的玩笑。_

 

他开始大笑。开始大笑而且无法停止，直到疼痛如恶狼吞日般张开大口将他吞下。

 

tbc

* * *

 文中注释：

[1]Muspellheim：北欧神话中的火之国

[2]Svartalfheim：北欧神话中黑暗精灵居住的地方

[3]Vanaheim：北欧神话中华纳神族居住的地方

[4]Midgard：北欧神话中人类居住的地方


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 本章节有少量血腥描写，先预警下 ※

这次来访令他苦恼。好吧。是苦恼一词最弱的含义。心烦，或许，会更确切一点。被人监视的想法令他不适，而他未曾留意到丝毫此种监视的迹象的事实，更是令他恼怒。

 

Ms. Fairfax评价了他的情绪恶化。“我觉得你就是闲的，”当他购物回家在楼梯上和她打照面时，她告诉他。“我知道那副模样。我原来有个侄子，没处打发时间的时候染上了非常糟糕的习惯。有你这样的头脑得活跃起来，年轻人。” 

 

他一如既往地产生了短暂，强烈的冲动，想告诉她自己可比他老多了，多谢关心，随后又一如既往地怀疑这话听起来估计就像小孩子发脾气。

 

相反，他弯腰亲了她的脸颊，清楚这能让她脸红。“你只是想摆脱我，”他边说边俏皮地咧开嘴，换上一副得意的傻笑，并躲开了她猛拍他肩膀的手，闪过她上了楼。

 

或许她言之有理，他并不喜欢这个想法，但却总是无法驱散这个念头。也就是他正在原地踏步，变得越来越无趣。过着舒适但平庸的生活。

 

 _这不正是你的目的吗？_ Loki脑中一个声音小声嘀咕道，但他从来就不擅长低调和平庸，也从没想过要那样。他一直很安静，低调做人，而且他也未收到任何音讯。没人被派来接叛徒（小王子）回家。这 _很好。_

 

是的。他没什么要证明的，尤其是向他们。

 

他将卡片放在口袋里，安静的时候拿出来看几眼，直到号码已经了熟于心。他想过打电话，不为别的，只是出于好奇。他永远的弱点。

 

不过，打过去总感觉像拱手让出胜利，而这让Loki很不是滋味。他近来本就胜绩寥寥。

 

当然，到头来，让他做出决定的并非无所事事，也非好奇心。

 

而是 _某些_ 人类不懂得什么叫别去招惹他人。

 

“他们掳走了Angela，”Ms. Fairfax说，声音微带颤抖。这是一个阴沉的星期四。他口袋里的卡片早已磨淡了字迹。这令刚散完步回家的Loki措手不及，只能对着她干眨眼。

 

她一直在前门口等他。他小心翼翼地放下手中的一捆书，转向她。“抱歉？”

 

“来了几个人，”她说。Loki看着她的双手，发现它们正攥着裙子在抖。“他们说要见你。我说你出去了，于是他们说等你，但我看他们不面善，于是我就说…他们带走了Angela，”她无助地又说了一遍，“你知道她，不过是个孩子，她只是说…我不明白，Luke，他们是谁，他们想怎样？”

 

“Margaret，”Loki说，十分刻意地用重音念出她的名字。“告诉我。他们留下联系方式了吗？”之前，他想，同时胃中慢慢产生一股尖酸刻薄的灼烧感，之前他们从未打过这个收留他，并对他的怪癖睁一只眼闭一只眼的女人的主意。他们从来没把她放在过眼里。

 

Ms. Fairfax抬起头，瞪大了双眼。“有个地址，”正当Loki以为她忘了他的问题时，她说道。“他们留了个电话号码，但Luke，告诉我发生—” 

 

“把号码告诉我。”

 

她欲言又止，即使处于恐慌中却仍旧露出了担忧的神色。“Luke，这些人不会是…你是不是遇到麻烦了？”

 

“不，”Loki说，随后笑了笑，只是微微。“不过他们倒是有可能。”Ms. Fairfax焦急地坐立不安。

 

“他们说不许报警，”她压低声音说。“如果我报警他们会杀了Angela。”

 

Loki上前一步拉近两人间的距离，并伸手轻轻捧起她的脸。“听着，”他说，语速缓慢，咬字清晰，并在话语中渗入极其细微的力量，使它们更有说服力。“上楼。到我的屋子去。给你自己沏杯茶。然后等。在你感到无聊前Angela和我就会回来。一切都会好的。现在。”他看着她的双眼。“号码。” 

 

* * *

 

Loki一直等到Ms. Fairfax一脸茫然地上楼后才拨出电话。听到接通的瞬间，他亲切地说道，“我听说你们在找我？” 

 

“你没听错，”片刻之后，电话另一头的声音说道。很粗鲁，正常。“我们会给你好处的。”

 

“当然，”Loki愉悦地说。“我很乐意。我们在哪见，然后谈条件？”

 

男人迟疑了一下，但也就一下。显然这在对方的意料之内。正如所有其他人一样。他们似乎都相当笃定他绝不会对他们开出的条件不感兴趣。他飞快说了个地址。“…现在？”

 

“正合我意，是的。啊，还有一件事，”Loki加了句。“你们不会正好—在找我时 _借走_ 了一个小女孩吧，有吗？”

 

沉默了片刻之后男人说道，“是的，我们—”

 

“很好，”Loki打断他。“带上她。一个麻烦的孩子，但她对我还有用。”他圆滑地未在语调中泄露任何程度的不愉快，右手却因想捏碎血肉的冲动不停地张张合合。“清楚了？”

 

“好，”电话另一头的声音犹豫片刻后说，“我会负责这件事的，”于是Loki得到了短暂恶意的满足。对方听起来很意外。还有点担忧。不错；让他去。他们都该担忧。所有这些—

 

“很高兴您能欣然同意，”Loki说，发音清晰准确，随后他挂断了电话。他慢慢深呼吸了几次，并收起手机，努力在即将涌上他咽喉的冰冷残忍的怒火中保持冷静。

 

地方不远，于是他步行前往。

 

利用这段时间将他的怒火冷却至闷火。或是文火慢炖。

 

然而，在怒火之下，还有一丝挥之不去的内疚感。 _他们根本不会来_ ，他想， _如果不是你在这里引他们来。伤害总是与你如影随形，降临到这些渺小的人身上。这就是你想要的吗？_

 

他迈开步子。 _而如果他们伤害了她，这笔账也该算到你头上。_ 明亮的大眼睛死后呆滞的目光，沾满鲜血的小手—

 

Loki咽下了他的咆哮，停在目标大楼的街对面。他盯着看了一会儿才穿过马路，轻声敲门。他的智商不带感情地告诉他或许该制定个计划。他的其他部分却对此不甚感冒。

 

他一直很擅长临场发挥。

 

门开了，有人眯眼看着他。Loki露出愉快的笑容。“我想你们在等我？”他说，只在语气中掺入一丝庄严的不耐烦。大门立刻完全敞开。眼前的男人比他矮不少，Loki观察到，而且衣着配色简直是车祸现场。Loki认为他永远都无法理解人类花里胡哨的喜好。

 

“你来的真快，”男人说，听起来无疑很高兴。“我以为会更麻烦。你可是出了名的不愿跟人合作。”

 

“是吗？”Loki一脸纯良地说。出了名。他费尽心思，还是堵不住谣言，而且显然完全没能阻止这种顽固的纠缠。这可真是…令人不爽。“啊，怎么说。人总会厌倦。”

 

“当然，当然。好吧，我得说我 _非常_ 高兴你能协助我们办这…”

 

老子不在乎，Loki一时冲动想说，你那些微不足道的计划。你那些卑微的欲望。老子才不管你那些暗地里的小偷小摸和权力斗争。时间—

 

 _抓重点。_ 他尽力装出感兴趣的样子，并跟随着这个喜形于色得意忘形的蒙面男子的步伐。不去理睬男人的声音，但在适当的时候点头并低声附和—这是他早就用的炉火纯青的一项技能—并研究周围的环境。他没有看到Angela的踪影。数名穿着不引人注目的下属站正在两侧，沉闷乏味。

 

“所以你看，” 男人打开通往一间新屋子的大门时，他脑中依然在留意这只爬虫的某个边缘角落听到，“我们可以用—”

 

他花了点时间才认出屋子另一面传来的朦胧声响。Angela，他想。她…

 

她在哭。是打嗝声，抽噎声，而且正拼命努力不发出声音。

 

他的头脑变得异常冷酷平静安定。同时又难以忍受，不可思议地清晰，就像每次巨幅拼图卡入正确位置时一样。Loki站定并转向他，用鼻腔缓慢呼吸了一次。

 

“那是不是，”他温和地问，“我跟你提过的那个女孩？”

 

“什么？哦，”他说。“是的，我猜是，谁来让她闭上嘴？”

 

他想象着棕色的大眼睛毫无畏惧地仰视着他。她强烈的好奇心。她见到他时开朗单纯的笑容。要他讲故事，抱着她，逗她笑。

 

“Angela，”他提高嗓门说道，“闭上你的眼睛，堵上你的耳朵。”

 

沉默降临，完全且彻底。一声吸鼻子的声音，随后，尽管他依然看不见她，却听到一个熟悉的嗓音：“Mr. Luke？”

 

“等一下，”他身旁的面具男说道。“这是怎么—”

 

“是的，”Loki无视了他，说道。“是我。Mr.Luke。Angela，我要你闭上眼睛堵住耳朵。拜托。”

 

那个不久之后名字将失去存在意义的男人抓住了Loki的胳膊。“我要你现在就解释清楚，”他说，而Loki连看都没看他一眼。故意的。

 

“不要，”他沉着地说。“未经许可就碰我。除非你不想要你的手。”男人放开手，在他还未收手时Loki就有十足把握，因为片刻之后他几乎就能听见对方气得寒毛直竖，并挺直了身体。他希望，诚心地希望，Angela此时没有在听也没有在看。

 

“你以为，”面具男说道，或者说是咆哮道，他依然对自己信心十足，“你这是在—”

 

Loki转身，一手束缚住对方，另一只手的食指和拇指抠进了对方的眼窝，直到眼球如剥了皮的葡萄般弹出，而这个男人，这个可悲渺小的凡人，开始放声尖叫。“我以为，”Loki说，他的嗓音在自己听来都过于冷静，“我已经 _清楚_ 表明了对此类事情毫无 _兴趣_ 。”他缩手，在男人脸颊上抹上两道清晰的宛如泪痕的血迹，观赏了片刻血泪不止的对方，随后召唤魔法。“我不想跟你合作。我永远不会想跟你合作。而且我对那些袭击 _小孩子_ 的人 _毫不_ 手软。”

 

内脏同时爆裂的咯咯声给他带来了几分满足。

 

其余人都退后了一步。

 

Loki对他们露出的笑容与其说是人类更不如说像鲨鱼。“我非常想为你们每个人单独设计不同的惩罚，”他刻意欢快地说，“但恐怕我只是没这个时间。”

 

他可以用一句话形容这群卑鄙的人类。至少他们死不罢休。大多数人跑了。

 

* * *

 

他小心翼翼地从残骸中走过，发现溅了一身鲜血的Angela正缩在墙角。她惊恐地看着他，试图躲得更远。Loki伸出手抚上她的太阳穴，温柔地催促她入睡，并忘却。刚刚好能让她放松下来。随后他抱起了她。

 

“嘘，”他说，并感到一阵怪异的苦闷。“现在你会没事的。”

 

她呜咽着，不相信他，随后彻底陷入了睡梦中。

 

血迹，他麻木地想，需要个解释。估计他无法继续待在这里了，就算Ms.Fairfax能接受。他几乎都希望…

 

但不，其实并不。他不后悔杀了他们。只是后悔吓到了Angela。他特别疼爱她。而这将成为过去的事实令他不悦。

 

他将Angela安置在她祖母的房间后回到了自己的公寓，Ms. Fairfax在开门的瞬间立刻弹了起来。“她回来了，”他平静地说。“睡着了。在她床上。”

 

“哦，谢天谢地，”她说着冲上前。Loki没来得及躲开她的拥抱，于是尴尬地拍着她的后背。“哦，感谢…这是血？”她放开他，问道，Loki赶紧退后，迅速掩盖证据。

 

“去看看她吧，”他静静说道。“我…很好。还有很抱歉给你添麻烦了。”她纠结了片刻，但并非真心在质疑，而且她似乎接受了刚才是自己的错觉。

 

“只要你没受伤，”她将信将疑地说。“我会—我会报警的，我早就应该，我只是—”

 

“不，”Loki坚决地说。“没这必要。事情已经解决了。是因为…一个误会。”他挂上从容的笑脸。“我没受伤。Angela也没事，就是吓到了。别再多想了。”

 

他一直等到大门在她身后静静合上才轻声呼出一口气。他的怒火并未熄灭。火势已减弱，但仍旧在烧。毋庸置疑有人跑了，而且就算没有，谣言总会传播。其他人也迟早会找上门。或许会更坚决。目的性更强。将他的保护解读为弱点（正解，他脑海中响起一声嘲讽）并加以利用。

 

他的手无意识地滑入口袋，触摸袋中的卡片已磨损的表面。他拿出卡片细细观察。 _特工_ 的首字母沾上了一点锈迹。

 

_另一种选择。_

他的拇指摩挲着早已铭记于心的号码。

 

随后他给Coulson打了电话。“你上次说提供另一种选择，”他说，声音干脆清楚。“如果这还有效…不过我有几个条件。”

 

* * *

 

插曲（二）

 

Loki从混乱破碎的梦境中醒来，头晕目眩，口中一股胆汁的味道。有那么一刻他茫然地想， _这都不是真的。这都是—这都是梦。一个糟糕的—_

 

但还没想完他就知道事实并非如此。他能从空气中闻到，能从他身上挥之不去的疼痛中感觉到，并从边缘过于锋利的清晰记忆中回想起一切。 _米德加尔特。某人，在某处，正在笑。或许甚至能让Heimdall咧开笑容。_

 

他好奇他们是否会追他到这里。将他押回阿斯加德受审，判他叛国，图谋弑兄，弑父，还有所有其他罪名。他们是否认为值得这么做，或是认为已经彻底击垮了他，放逐就够了。并不是说他还能再回去。不，奇迹也无法使Odin的次子—假儿子复位，痊愈，获得宽恕。

 

再次睡去的想法很诱人，任由自己被脑中的迷雾所笼罩，沉入静谧之所，在那里他无需思考行动或做任何事，但Loki从来就不是个轻易屈服的人。看起来命运三女神对他在这方面的努力也并不看好。

 

Loki先试着活动了一下四肢，确认都能动，随后睁开双眼坐了起来。他正坐在一间非常单调的纯白房间内，而当他低头朝自己看去时，发现他们拿走了他的衣服，并给他套了身宽松乏味的袍子。他的内脏裂开，随后再次自我修复，他疼得轻轻嘀咕了一声，这次正确愈合了。

 

他突然感到一阵荒谬的恐惧，随即召唤他的魔法。还在，而且如暖流般涌向全身。虽然波动有点消沉虚弱，但还在。不论虚无对他做了什么，它并未夺走他的魔法。不管除此之外他缺少多少（非常多，他胸口的空洞低声回响着）至少这点，他仍旧拥有。

 

要事为先。在适当时候避开Heimdall的耳目对他来说已经是老生常谈了。眼下这也并非难事，就像在肩上围件披风。或许现在消失已经太迟了，但他可以寄希望于对方并未积极寻找他这个微不足道的人，还有Heimdall会对他视而不见。

 

可以指望仅此一次，他的隐身术能够为他自己所用。

 

“你好，”门口传来一声凡人欢快的嗓音。Loki睁眼看去。平平无奇，他判断，人类，而且从他的着装看并非守卫也非士兵。“看来你已经—”

 

“你叫什么名字？”他问，在话语中渗入了些许力量，暗示， _你想回答，这极度重要。_

 

“Frank Kolstein医生，“男人眨眼间就被他蛊惑，Loki克制住微笑的冲动。 _意志力太薄弱。毫不费力。_

 

“我被囚禁在这里了？”

 

“不，但你，”男人开口，但他的眉头紧蹙。

 

“那我想，”Loki说，微微加强暗示， _顺应我，你想的，这真有那么麻烦么？_ “你应该不会质疑我离开，对吗？”是的，他想，这无伤大雅。留下可能也不存在风险。但他不想。他体内离开的渴望要强于使他想留下的乏力感。另外或许他体内还有那个小小的愤世嫉俗的自己， _看，哥哥，看他们在我们面前有多容易屈膝？你在他们身上到底看到了什么？看到了什么是我身上没有的？_

 

“哦，”男人说—医生，中庭治疗师，Loki记得。“当然。”Loki努力站起身，专注于维持站姿。一阵突如其来的晕眩感令他有一瞬间以为自己会倒下，但他没有。他起步朝男人推开的门走去，意识到后背的凉风是因为正穿着衣不蔽体只在两处松散系起的袍子，他停下脚步。

 

“嗯，”他说着看了眼医生，后者正看着他聚精会神地等待指示。也许他之前太强硬了。“我能借用下你的衣服么？”片刻之后他问道，随即男人匆忙脱了下来。Loki穿上，就算这身制服糟糕透顶，但好歹也能蔽体。他打量着治疗师，思索是否还有什么问题该问清楚。

 

他的头脑迟钝地无法思考。他想离开这个地方，离开它白色的光芒和消毒水的味道。“你最好，”他说，“休息一会儿。那边的床看起来很舒服，不是吗？”

 

“当然，”治疗师急切地说。Loki转身溜出房间，在周身笼罩了一层能让他不被凡人发现的魔法，至少暂时可以。但愿休息可以驱除他施加在男人身上的魔法残留的一切效果。

 

 _这重要吗？_ 在他谨慎穿过走廊时脑海中响起一声低语。 _他无足轻重。正如你一样。你也无关紧要。这点还不够清楚吗？你打算拿自己怎么办，凄惨，悲哀—_

 

他该怎么办？

 

问得好。Loki穿过大堂，这里似乎是栋满是治疗师（人类，Loki提醒自己，易碎易伤，他们的需求更大）的大楼，并试图理清他混乱的思绪。

 

_你已经一无所有了。这就是你当时放手的理由，不是吗？_

_反正那段人生从来就是个谎言_ **，** Loki狠下心想。 _或许这样最好。从今以后，你可以亲手创造一切。如果你只能依靠自己，那就自给自足。以往也一贯如此，不是吗？_

 

或者，更凄凉地看， _死亡都不接受你。除了活下去，还能怎样？_

 

他出门步入阳光中，在刺目的日光和突然扑面而来的陌生喧闹声中眨了眨眼。米德加尔特和它的住民，动物，及车辆永恒不变的喋喋不休。他的步伐再次不稳，他依然憔悴，仍旧疲惫不堪。

 

他穿过马路，悄无声息地坐到一小片草地中若隐若现的一张长凳上。如果Thor和Odin发现他在这里，他们会提着他的脖子抓他回去。这意味着融入。意味着假扮人类，模仿他们的谈吐，生活—Loki低头看了自己一眼—和穿着。这意味着从里到外摸透他们，直到他的伪装完美。

 

他一直都很有表演天赋。

 

 _你从小就学会了，傻子_ ，那个轻柔，卑鄙又残忍的声音说道。 _你无时无刻不在说谎，就算是那时候。但现在你明白了。_ Loki想起蜷缩着坐在雪中，扯去嘴唇上的缝线。[1] _一天_ **，** 他怀恨想着。 _然后又一天。再一天。你也许是个怪物，但你还没死。_

 

_活下去。你要做的只是，活下去。_

该来的总会来。必须来。

 

tbc

* * *

文中注释：

[1]情节来自一个短片故事，是讲Loki被矮人缝上嘴唇的故事。


	3. Chapter 3

他在离他公寓几条街外的一家咖啡馆内第二次见到了特工Phil Coulson。过去的几天，Ms. Fairfax一直都试图跟他谈谈。他能毫无疑问猜出谈话的内容，而且并不想让她得逞。他会解决这件事，然后去别的地方，想必，是被派驻的地点。

 

“我想我说过我们该找个更隐蔽的地方谈话，”Coulson在Loki对面坐下的同时说道，并环视了一圈熙熙攘攘的店堂。

 

“哦，”Loki笑容可掬地说，“这里就是。这间屋子内的任何人都不会多看我们一眼。任何企图偷听的人都只会听到关于东北部农业前景的枯燥对话。我发现安静的地方最难保护隐私。此外，我喜欢这里的咖啡。”

 

Coulson正用锐利的目光盯着他。Loki由他去盯。一天过去他的怒火已经平息，让他有些许反悔的念头，并再次变得谨慎。虽然如果他对自己坦诚，事已至此他也没什么可失去的了。

 

最终，特工靠上椅背温和地说，“我没想到你会这么快给我打电话。”

 

Loki眯起眼。“但你知道我会打给你？”

 

“我的直觉很准。”男人有副寡淡的嗓音。平缓冷静且毫无特点。Loki好奇这是否是出于自身利益精心编排的假象，但—不。这可以说是过于多疑了。那种行为在某些场合情有可原，然而眼下，他认为还不至于。虽然他不怀疑特工Coulson在必要时可以心狠手辣，但虐待儿童似乎…不太可能。

 

“好吧，”Loki说，以同样寡淡的语气呼应Coulson的嗓音。“我会带给你很多惊喜。”

 

“看起来是。”Coulson微微前倾。“你在电话里提到了条件。你明白我必须得先把这些弄清楚，才能告诉你更多关于这个…项目的信息。”

 

“当然，”Loki说。“我想你会发现它们很简单。最近我的房东相当不幸地卷入了一起由另一个有意…拉拢我的人引发的争执中。”

 

“我听说几天前发生了一起血洗事件。我认为报道将它归为了帮派冲突。”

 

Loki抿了口咖啡。“真遗憾，我听说暴力事件有增无减。”他抬眼。“还是说，你是在问我？”

 

Coulson无声地盯了他片刻。这对Loki来说小菜一碟，他无视了他。最后，特工问道，“你提这件事的目的是什么？”

 

“你一直在监视我。我想要你继续监视她，并确保没人发现。或者即使被人发现了，也能让他们…彻底打消念头。”

 

“你希望她们得到保护。”

 

Loki不会这么表达。但他估计这已经够确切了。“是的。”Coulson点点头。

 

“那很容易。还有什么？”

 

Loki用鼻子深吸一口气再呼出。“只有一条。给予我合理的自主性。停止你们的监视。就如何执行任何…接收到的指示，我要拥有自由裁量权。我不是单纯的工具，也不会以这种形式为你们所用。不管是谁。”他事后才发现自己的语气比他的本意要激烈得多。或许，那道回声，依然还在他耳中， _另一件偷来的神器_ [1]。

 

Coulson打量他的样子就像是在努力解开一个谜题。“合情合理，”他最后说。“有特定的…指标。对于监视，当然可以撤销。”

 

Loki双手合十抵着下颌。“我保留以自己的方式处理纠缠不休的监视人的权力，”他说道，而特工的表情，如果可能的话，变得越发寡淡。Loki静候着。

 

“空出时间保持联系，”Coulson最终说，“这些都不是问题。”

 

Loki双手捧着咖啡，享受着掌间的热度。“那就没问题了。这就是我的条件。”

 

“就这些？”

 

“我告诉过你它们很简单。”他朝Coulson扬起了眉毛。“现在，你能告诉我更多关于这个项目的事么？”

 

Coulson沉默了很久。他匆匆扫过四周看起来漠不关心四处乱转的人群。当Coulson未再多做反对重新看向他时，Loki一时间有点钦佩。“我们是一个在美国境内活动，对抗…非同寻常的威胁的地下组织。”

 

“恰当的模棱两可。”

 

“我们工作在多个前线，”Coulson短暂停顿后说。“间谍活动，暗杀，防御。基本忙于那些其他组织无法处理的威胁。你听说过变种人吗？”

 

Loki没听说过。不过，这个词意味着什么并不难猜。“我想是的，听过。”

 

“越多的变种人出现，我们就会…越多地介入和他们打交道。而拥有有效应对他们的方案也就越发重要。”

 

“而你希望我在这些…方案中占有一席之地。”

 

“是的。我们相信你的独特天赋能派上用场。”

 

“此外，”Loki浅浅一笑补充道，“你们想把我安置在可以监控我的—用你们的话说—‘天赋’的地方。”

 

“是的，”Coulson不带一丝尴尬泰然自若地说。“也有这层考虑。”Loki不得不佩服，只是略微地，一个凡人，多少清楚他有多大能耐，却依然能如此气定神闲…可以说，有着面不改色的胆量。

 

“啊，”Loki说。“我明白了。我想以这种方式能更有效地实现这一点…相比之前的手段。”他微微仰头。“我能否问下你们具体会让我做些什么？”

 

“那多少取决于我们决定对你进行哪方面的培训…”

 

“不劳你们费事，”Loki平和地说。“给我一张脸，以及一些举止习惯，没有我伪装不了的人。我能在大部分场所不被察觉来去自如。我有能力使用大多数武器，最擅长的是飞刀。我有丰富的谈判经验。正如你所见，我对劝说也很有一手。”

 

“…相当地多才多艺。”

 

“技多不压身。”Loki给了Coulson一个平和而无辜的笑容。Coulson看起来并不买账。

 

“不过在开工前，我们仍旧需要对你做一次考核评估。”

 

“并未超出我的预期。”小个子男人审视着他。

 

“你似乎对这一切表现地很随意，”Coulson观察到。Loki打量了他片刻，随后靠后倚着。

 

“你的观察力很敏锐，我并非来自这里。老实说，我甚至不是自愿来这里的。我很容易厌倦，而这个地方也没有什么特别的东西能拴住我。你的提议引起了我的兴趣，而且似乎也最符合我的利益。”

 

“也符合你的房东及其家人的最大利益，”特工补充道，他的目光诡异地犀利，Loki克制住皱眉的冲动只是单纯地低了下头。这个男人似乎很在意这些。他们沉默了片刻。随后特工问道，“你来自哪里？”

 

“为什么这么问，特工，”Loki圆滑地说。“你知道我住在哪。”

 

“你从天而降，”Coulson坚持问。“你是从哪里落下来的？”

 

 _啊_ ，Loki想。 _他们想知道我是否—他们猜到了么？不，他们没理由怀疑偶然之外的可能性，而且那个_ Jane _肯定已经告诉他们彩虹桥被毁的事—_ “这重要吗？我已经回不去了。”

 

成功保持语气平稳令他产生了微微一丝满足感。至少，他想，那道伤口已经不那么疼了。就算还远未愈合。“有可能，”Coulson说。“如果你正遭追杀，比方说，”Loki感到一股荒唐的想退缩的冲动。追杀他，就像当时的毁灭者那样。不，或许，是他更深思熟虑的那个计划[2]。

 

幸好他们没见过他的样子，起码。

 

“没人会追我到这里，”Loki从容自如地说，态度极为坦诚。“正如我无法回去，他们也没有来此的途径。”严格意义上两者皆非真相，但也相差无几。他们不会大费周章。除非事出有因。只要他不露面他们就没有这么做的理由。

 

他并不打算露面。

 

Coulson又观察了他片刻，但似乎接受了他答案。“还有一些手续需要办理。不是在这里。”

 

“我的事已经都安排好了。我只需要回公寓拿几件东西。”

 

Coulson起身。“我可以安排几小时内出发的航班。”Loki喝下最后一口咖啡并放下杯子，同样站起身。

 

“我估计这点时间足够了。”

 

他捕捉到，只是一瞬间，迄今为止他在这名面无表情的男人脸上看到的第一个笑容。然而，那并未持续多久，随后他伸出手，Loki伸手与他正式地握了握手。“欢迎加入，Mr. Silver。”

 

“请，”Loki露出一个浅浅的笑容，说道。“叫我Luke。”

 

* * *

 

当他回到家时Ms. Fairfax正坐在他的沙发上等他。 

 

“闹剧到此为止了，年轻人，”她爽快地说。“我不会让你再避开我，也绝不会让你再见都不说一声就悠哉地离去。”

 

Loki眨眼看着她。或许是Angela说了些什么。又或许她将其视作小孩子的幻想未去理会。不管怎样，他感受到一阵过于接近负罪感的苦闷。“Ms. Fairfax，”片刻之后他慢慢说道。“我…你好。”

 

“你要走了，对吗？”她质问。“跟几周前来过的那个体面人，Phil。我看到他在门外那辆车里等你。”

 

Loki叹了口气。“是的，”过了一会儿，他说道。“对。我会尽快把这个月的房租交给你的。”

 

“啊呸,”Ms. Fairfax说，听上去像是发火了。“我不是为了租金来的。我来这里是因为你，年轻人，一直在躲着我！”

 

Loki感到一股迫切的退缩欲，他一生中只在面对一个人时有过这种感觉。那个他曾经称之为母亲的人。“Ms…Margaret。我并非有意冒犯你。我认为最好…”

 

“然而，”她说，“这并不好。”并朝他皱起眉头。Loki忍住捏鼻梁的冲动，那个紧张时的老套动作。

 

“我恐怕，”他最后说，“我给你造成了伤害。我并未对你完全坦诚，而正因为这样，我感觉可能给你引来了麻烦。”

 

“这是不是跟你拥有超能力有关？你是一个…他们叫那些人什么来着—变种人？”她问，于是Loki真心大吃了一惊，干眨着眼。

 

“什么？”

 

Ms. Fairfax眯起眼看着他。“我的感觉或许没你敏锐，孩子，但我也多少有所察觉。我知道你不同于常人已经有段时间了，但我想如果你不想对此小题大做，这就不关我的事。”她注视他的目光似乎突然变得前所未有得犀利。“或许我并不清楚你是谁，但我知道你带回了Angela，而且我知道你比任何人都更擅长逗她笑。”

 

Loki莫名感到局促。“我吓到了她，”他低声说，不敢与她对视。

 

“是的，”Ms. Fairfax说，“你是吓到她了。而且我大概也该感到害怕。但她是我的一切，因此我只觉得感激。你不是个坏孩子。”她站起身。“我认为你不会误入歧途。”Loki只能瞪着他，而且令他惊恐的是，他感觉自己的眼睛开始刺痛。“柜子上有一篮饼干是给你的，你可以带着走。”

 

在他最需要的时候，他的舌头，却似乎，打结了。“谢谢你，”最后，他说，而她点点头。

 

“保重，Luke。还有你没必要见外。”她停住，抿紧嘴唇，随后在匆忙出门前展开双臂拥抱了他。

 

带着混乱和奇怪的凄凉感，Loki漫无目的地朝柜子走去。 _愚蠢的情感_ ，他对自己说。 _她什么都不知道也不了解你。_ 然而他胸口却填满了暖意。他低头看着篮子，闻着饼干四溢的香味。最上面放着一张纸。

 

片刻后，他打开纸张，而后发现自己正看着一副显然出自儿童手笔的画作。三个简笔画人物，其中一个比另外两个高出许多。头顶是黄色的太阳，在底部写着 _我和奶奶还有Luke。_

 

Loki将纸片放回篮中，提起篮子，环视着这个某种奇怪意义上已经成为他家的屋子。这是种奇怪的慰藉。

 

他走了出去并在身后静静关上了大门。

 

* * *

 

插曲（三）

 

衣服，Loki决定，是第一个要解决的问题。他可以像这样隐身行走很长时间，但不是永远。零星地偷窃很快令他厌烦。他只偷了必须的衣物，以免穿着治疗师那里勉强可用的服装过于惹眼，并在试衣间换好。待他穿戴完毕所选的衣物后，他看着镜中的自己。

 

衣服本身…差强人意。并不完全合身，感觉很奇怪而且不舒服，不过他很快就能适应，而且他还找到了一些剪裁时髦相当讨喜的衣服。但此外…

 

他的样子，他想，看起来病态。他的眼周和面颊深陷。目光憔悴，而且嘴角过于僵硬。Loki逼自己硬下心没有畏缩。

 

_你在期待些什么？你本以为你会死。这当然会有代价。_

_你看起来甚至都不像你自己_ ，Loki突然残忍地想。 _你看起来就像个影子。一个影子的影子。看看你。 可悲，可怜的东西，从卑微的凡人那里偷东西，而他们本该臣服在你面前，或至少尖叫着逃离你的残暴，但他们应该看到了你，却视若无睹—_

 

但话说回来。这种事发生的还少吗？

 

他几乎能尝到舌根苦涩的味道。

 

他在镜子前骤然扭头，走出了商店，毫无留恋地抛下了之前的衣物。（他希望自己也能这样干脆地抛下其他事情。）接下来是找庇护所。一个能让他在这个国度寻找落脚点的同时，恢复力量积蓄体力的地方。

 

他沿街徘徊了一阵，解除了不让人察觉的魔法，并观察行色匆匆的人类，东奔西走却庸庸碌碌。回家，他想。回到他们的小家庭，拥抱他们的孩子，向他们的配偶发情。

 

他连这些都没有，Loki提醒自己。他曾经以为自己拥有的—

 

Loki好奇Thor是不是已经知道了。Odin有没有告诉他真相。Thor是否会在听说后明智地点头表示理解， _是的，现在我理解了，我知道原因了，我们不该报多大期望，他不过是个怪物。_

 

他能感觉到自己在颤抖，于是他停下脚步。做了两次，漫长的，深呼吸。现在不行， _这里_ 不行。

 

他伸手拉住刚好从他身边走过的人。“抱歉，”他说，“但这附近有投宿的地方么？”他们斜着眼看他的样子令他略感困惑。一位年轻女性，依稀给Loki留下了一点印象，她头发扎到脑后的样子令他想起Sif，但那副眼镜在战场上毫无用武之地。

 

“额…你是指酒店？是的，有几家，转弯口就有家Mariott，如果…嘿，你没事吧？”Loki对她眨了眨眼，没能立刻理解对方的问题。她不安地动了动，Loki想—随后半抬起右手又放了下去。“你看起来有点…嗯。不太好。”

 

 _好吧，_ Loki想。 _啊。她想知道我有没有事。这。几乎有点好笑。_ 他从她身旁退开，在她担忧的目光下突然觉得毫无遮掩。“—我没事。我—谢谢。你的帮助，还有劳烦你了，”而不是问她为什么会关心一个陌生人的健康。他能感觉到她一直看着自己离开。

 

投宿的地方—酒店，Loki刚学到—是他接下来的艰难考验，但他凭借从小就不断完善的咒语和通过某种诡计弄来的卡片，并说服他们的机器接受这是有效的付款方式，蒙混过关。钥匙，楼梯，然后他没换衣服就蜷缩到了床上。

 

 _我上次入睡时_ ，Loki想，鼻腔中充斥着人类清洗床单用的某种东西的陌生气味， _我是阿斯加德的王子。Thor是我愚蠢傲慢的哥哥。一切怎么能变化如此之快？_

 

他能感到自己再次开始颤抖，就像之前在大街上时那样。这次他并未试图克制，似乎就在几秒间他已经嚎啕大哭，太棒了，他的喉中撕扯出痛苦的啜泣，整个身体都在喘息，直到他无法呼吸。直到他一无所有，被彻底掏空，只剩下郁结在胸口的冰冷和黑暗。

 

还不够。

 

他在痛。他的身体在痛。他的灵魂在痛，痛彻心扉。而且他是如此 _疲惫_ 。

 

至少，其中一样，他或许还有能力挽救。

 

tbc

* * *

文中注释：

[1]anotherstolen relic：雷神1中Loki和Odin当面对峙时的原话，个人解读，这应该是指他自己，Odin从约顿海姆偷走了两件东西，冰棺和婴儿Loki。

[2]个人理解是指他用彩虹桥袭击约顿海姆，和引君入瓮杀死Laufey的事，因为知情人士都被他干掉了，所以没人知道他的长相。


	4. Chapter 4

在飞机上，他们给了他一个阅读资料夹，又厚又重，其无聊程度可与当年他被强制记忆的系谱学巨著相媲美。

 

这一点，加上连腿都伸不直的狭小空间，令他几乎后悔没提用他自己的方式前往华盛顿特区，那个他们表面上的目的地，而不是借助人造翅膀。但他猜测这些资料很重要，于是他开始着手认真掌握。

 

他在阅读一份讲解他即将加入的组织在其原产国复杂官僚系统中所处的颇为微妙地位的长篇大论时抬起头。特工Coulson，不知何时坐到了走道的对面，正盯着他。他假装不在看他，装的很像，不过Loki深谙此道。

 

“有什么好看的吗？”

 

“每个人都会收到这份资料，”片刻后Coulson开口。“大多数人会浏览一遍。少数人根本懒得去读。我从未见过有人会一页一页地看。”

 

Loki观察了他一会儿，试图确定自己是不是被耍了。特工的表情没有泄露任何蛛丝马迹。最后他说，“给我12个小时，我会背下整份资料，并一字不差地复述给你听。”

 

Coulson的表情丝毫未动容。“很实用的技能。”

 

Loki对他浅浅一笑。“知识就是力量。”他低头看着文件夹，并用一根手指敲打。“我想你很清楚这点。”

 

“我努力对其保持健康的欣赏。”

 

Loki脑中闪过一个念头，他好奇特工Phil Coulson是否从未动过怒。这就引出了如何令他发怒这个问题，而那又触发了企图用异想天开的诡计分散阿斯加德守望者注意力的回忆—

 

他扯走那些思绪。有时候它们依然会悄然浮现在他脑中，就像肋间突如其来的一刀。他必须谨记这一切，并忘却其余的一切。而有时，两者间的界限却似乎已无法辨认。

 

他仍旧能感觉到Coulson的视线，而且很好奇对方都看到了些什么。他小心谨慎地不暴露一丝情绪。起码，这件事，他经验丰富，随后他继续回到了阅读中。

 

在资料夹最后，仿佛事后才想起来塞入的，是一份两页纸的关于“新墨西哥州事件”的简短报告。Loki看了两段就停了下来，他脑中短暂闪过Thor的脸，想起了那张脸上仿佛缺失了某些东西的样子。光芒。金色的Thor，因染上凡人的光泽而晦暗。

 

他静静合上文件夹。双目注视着前方，同时理清思绪集中精力。这是他的生活。不受Thor支配的生活。不受任何人支配，除了他自己。

 

然而，一如既往地，不论他走到哪里，那里都有Thor的足迹，并留下了Loki永远无法匹及的深刻印记。

 

Loki强压下即将涌出的苦涩。Thor并不在这里。Thor不再是他生活的一部分。那一切都已经过去了，而眼下只能前行。

 

  _如果你勇往直前，_ 他枯燥无味地想，  _或许有一天你能甩掉你所有的阴影。_

 

* * *

 

Loki有种感觉局长Nick Fury并不是非常喜欢他。

 

至少，他乏味地想，跟他有同感的人应该不在少数。

 

Fury局长天生长了一张凶神恶煞的脸，而且似乎大部分时间都花在了怒视上。他的一只眼睛带着眼罩，令Loki想起了曾经广为流传的一则传言[1]，他好奇这个男人是为了什么而出卖了自己的眼睛。

 

“所以你就是Mr. Silver，”他说，合拢双手放在桌上。“你可给我们带来了不少麻烦。”

 

Loki微微侧过头。“是吗？要我说事情刚好相反。”

 

Fury翻开桌上的一个资料夹，外观神似Loki收到的那个。“六名特工，”他说道，并未低头去看。“两名刚恢复，在当了两个月的相思鸟之后。”

 

Loki并未露出笑容。“这种生物不怎么讨人喜欢，不是吗？”

 

“另一名突然决定辞职去当花匠。第四名则倾向于在本人浑然不知的情况下说无法理解的语言。最后两名因泄露机密情报依然还处在观察期。”

 

摆出心安理得的样子并不费力。“正如你难能可贵的特工Coulson所注意到的，”Loki说，“我不喜欢被人—怎么说，跟踪。我承认你的人比有些人客气，但我想你也知道大多数人都会抗拒某些手段，尤其是企图绑架。”Loki任由自己的嘴角上扬。“我拥有的只是比大多数人更引人注目的正当防卫方式，还有一些人口中的倒霉的幽默感。”

 

Fury未失明的那只眼睛眯了起来。Loki静候。他能看得出这个男人拥有一定实权，但这只是给了他更多理由要在一开始就把话说清楚。

 

“你给了特工Coulson一张相当牛的技能清单。”

 

他的话里有话，但Loki选择无视。“宇宙比你了解的要危险的多。有备无患。”那只仅剩的眼睛进一步眯起，随后他的表情缓和了下来。Loki并未将其误认为松懈。

 

“我想是的。”短暂的停顿后，又一次不紧不慢的考量。“你之所以没上我们的黑名单，”Fury阴沉地说，“是因为Coulson说服我比起与你为敌，拉拢你对我们更有利。尽量别打他脸。”

 

“噢，”Loki说，微乎其微地清醒了一点。“我不认为我会让他失望。”

 

此后，其余的事简直可以说是非常顺利。他轻而易举地通过了审核—远比他年少时经历的试炼要容易的多—只隐瞒了必要的信息，以确保对方不会因惧怕而出手，他怀疑自己的疏忽很可能会造成那种局面。

 

不说别的，就他和Fury之间的谈话就足以说明这点。Loki能透过所有这些遣词听的一清二楚。 _你的处境如履薄冰。我们不信任你。派点用场。_ 他们会发现要杀他很难或根本不可能。但那并不意味着他们不能严重干扰他的生活。

 

更何况，这是他的决定。或者说他开出的价码。他会执行到底的。

 

当他出门时等待他的是Coulson，带着一张ID卡和另一份文件，还有那一成不变的表情。Loki给了他一个弯弯的笑容。“我夸张了吗？”

 

Coulson似乎认为没有回答的必要。“接下来基本都是些文书工作，”他说。“其他后勤细节…附近有一些住房，不过开始的几个月我们要求你留在基地。观察期。在那之后你可以自由做出新的安排。”他停顿了片刻，似乎是在考虑某件事。

 

“我们之前从未见过你这种个案，”片刻之后他坦白说。“会有很多求知欲强的技术人员去你那里登门造访。我们可以用上你能提供的一切信息。好好表现。”

 

Loki扯出了他最大幅度的露齿笑容。“为什么。是什么让你觉得我会不配合？”他低声抱怨，随后收获了来自某个特定小特工的第一丝类似于幽默的东西。

 

这给了他一种轻微，意外的满足感。

 

* * *

 

他的房间相当简陋。朴实无华，不带人气，很大程度上索然无味。他带来的几件随身物品堆在一角，整理的井井有条，使它们看起来甚至比先前还少得可怜。

 

这是一种直观的展示，他干巴巴地想，概括了他全新的生活。八个月，他提醒自己，不过是一眨眼的时间。

 

片刻之后，他在一角的桌边坐下并取出一个包中的电脑，打开并启动。在浏览了维基百科上关于箭毒蛙，凤梨科植物和西班牙征服者的词条后，他又漫无目的地切回谷歌，搜索新墨西哥事件的相关信息。

 

Loki发现，基本搜不到新闻报道。只有零星几条，含糊且缺乏实质信息。某些论坛充斥着鼓吹阴谋论的空谈者以及声称在神秘物品被转移前亲眼见过的人。一些认识当地人的人的留言，不清不楚的描述，一半是真相，多数是混淆视听。

 

他点击了图片搜索。

 

几幅毁灭者的手绘。一些小镇废墟的照片。还有一张—

 

Loki停止了滚动，点击打开全图。他看了眼图片所在的网站，看到 _大多数图片，但他们没有这一张_ 的字样。阳光很强，画质很差，但也足够清晰。三个人，一个女人，两个男人，挤在一起，看起来正在讨论没发现有人偷拍。他看不清他们的脸，只能看出女人专注地皱着脸，但他不需要看清。

 

那一头金发就算化成灰Loki也能认出来。就像他的其他特征。或者说曾经能。

 

所以这些就是Thor的凡人朋友。他对他们只有最模糊的记忆，而且即便此刻他正努力专注于他们，他的双眼依然不断瞥向那个压低的金色脑袋，凑近那个女人仿佛在听，用心地听。他感到不适。

 

不，并非不适。而是想 _家_ 。想念那个由始至终不过是个假象，那个他从未真正拥有过的地方，然而却也是他仅有的—像一阵渴望。他想起Thor将他扔进水池后跟着他跳下，想起Frigga温柔的嗓音，想起—

 

Loki猛地合上电脑，勉强忍住将它扔到房间另一头的冲动。那是浪费金钱，而且虽然他应该能将它复原，那也会浪费时间。他的双手在抖，他握紧拳头抽搐着站起身。

 

_结束了。那一切都已成过去。他们不会再跟你有任何联系，除了巧合，而那证明不了任何事。一旦彩虹桥修复他回到这里—有没有修复的一天—你只有一瞬间的时间考虑离开，你还有其他藏身之处可去。去逃避。_

 

_爬向那里，就像一条缓慢蠕动着从主人身边逃离的懦弱犬类。_

 

Loki轻声咒骂着召唤出他的刀子，从掌上的份量中寻找慰藉，仿佛它能保护自己。

 

 _你骗自己，_ 他低头看着它想到，目光追随着刀刃消失在锋利的边缘。 _以为自己有朝一日能放下一切。过去了不等于被遗忘，而这些人，这些人类会再一次撕开你的旧伤口。到时候你是会流尽鲜血还是依然挺立？_

 

 _我不会倒下，_ Loki顽固地想。 _这是我选的路。我会走下去，他们不能从我这里夺走。_

 

_没人能从我这里夺走。_

这里没有Thor的影子，那只在他的脑中，而他可以将其烧尽。他不会让自己正在经营的这件小事输给回忆。

 

* * *

 

插曲（四）

 

Loki睡的很差。他的梦境支离破碎，杂乱无章，断断续续。他梦到坠落，Odin在断口处拉着他，随后一点一点放开手，尽管他拼命努力解释他的意图只是— _这无关你的意图，你就是你。这一点永远无法改变。我不会将一个约顿人认作自己的儿子。_ 在他的梦里，Thor置身事外一脸冷漠地看着他，在他试图解释时面无表情，但他却张口结舌，而Mjolnir已经腾空而起准备抹灭他的存在，比虚无还卑微，然而，他可曾真的有过存在的价值—

 

他醒来时感觉只稍稍恢复了点体力，而且情绪丝毫未得到改善。房间内有股陈腐和未经清洗的味道，而Loki就那么躺了回去，看着天花板，莫名在倍感空虚的同时又体验着过于庞杂的情感。

 

但他已经清醒了许多，他不再感到头晕，在用鼻腔深吸了一口气后，Loki利索地起身开始检查屋内的设施。

 

浴室异常的小，但几次试验后Loki掌握了淋浴的用法，尽管没那么奢华，但有热水，而且水花打在他背上的感觉出奇的宜人。他逗留了一段时间，给头发打上肥皂泡沫，当他冲走最后一点泡沫时才发现，这是自Thor被放逐以来他第一次有机会好好冲个澡。

 

他低头看着他的双手，看着体表滚落的水珠，就像等着它们在他的眼前变化。

 

变化并未发生，而片刻后他手腕用力一扭关掉了热水并爬出淋浴间去更衣，思考下一步的打算。不过，鉴于他有那么多事得学习的和吸收，他似乎有个显而易见的选择。

 

Thor，Loki不经意间想到，肯定会嘲笑他。 _当然，那地方总是第一个吸引你的目光，不是吗，如果有的选择你绝对会住进图书馆_ ，他的面部抽搐了一下。他好奇自己什么时候才能在想起这些时不再心痛？他真的能有朝一日摆脱Thor的影子给他蒙上的阴影吗？

 

_(你并不需要别人的影子；你自己本身就够阴暗了。)_

Loki打起精神换上新的衣装。他离店时在前台停了停并打听了一下图书馆。桌后的侍从格外帮忙，给了他一张地图还帮他把位置圈了出来。在他走出休息室时—他记得这叫酒店，Loki心血来潮在对方口袋里变出了一枚金币。

 

在拥挤的街道上确定了地图的方向和自己所在的位置后，Loki动身朝最近的图书馆走去。

 

米德加尔特的图书馆，至少，带着令人舒适的熟悉感。书卷的味道，一排排的书架，以及安静的氛围。在他年少时这种宁静平和的感觉曾是他的庇护所—之后也是。当他脑中思绪万千时，当他对一切充满不确定时，当质疑声挥之不去时，他总是躲进王室的图书馆，蜷缩在书架间，仿佛他可以钻进书页之间，藏在那里。

 

那个想法又一次唤起了他心中的渴望，幼稚地希望他睁眼后会发现这一切都已过去。他会转过身看见Thor站在那里，对他说这一切都是个可怕的错误， _Loki，我们很抱歉，我们想要你跟我们回家。_

 

但他清楚谎言，也清楚真相，而且他清楚自己是什么。血统问题似乎总会跳出来。血或许浓于水，但冰，看起来，要比血更浓。

 

幼稚愚蠢。

 

米德加尔特的图书馆，起码，组织有序，而且找个没人的角落征用张桌子堆书并非难事。他不确定哪些最实用，因此把所有看起来有趣的都挑了出来，不过经过一番研究后，最有收获的似乎是科学类和社科类，于是他从这些开始入手。

 

并将自己全身心地投入到记忆所读的一切内容中。

 

tbc

* * *

文中注释：

[1]个人解读这个传言是指Odin为了喝智慧泉的泉水而交出了右眼。


	5. Chapter 5

大多数人都倾向于避开他。这正合Loki的心意。他能感觉到他们在观察，目光从谨慎到好奇，但他懒得去理会任何人。对他们来说，他无疑是件稀奇的事物。

 

其他时候，他或许会享受这种关注。但以他目前的心情，他并不想要这些。这类特殊的关注。

 

因而他将时间花在了重温协议（确保他不会意外栽跟头），研究复杂项（包括一些Loki不该了解的领域）以及拆卸和重装他屋内的大部分电子设备上。

 

几天之后他们就给他下达了第一项任务，而且看起来简直简单的令人尴尬。潜入并回收一件Loki未能完全领会其重要性的物品。他不在乎。他只是庆幸能有机会活动下筋骨。

 

他对附加条件却没那么满意。

 

“你不是一个人去，”Coulson通知他。Loki看他的表情一定传达出了他的质疑，因为后者又加了句，“非常，非常少的特工会完全单独行动。而且肯定不会在第一次出任务时。不管他们之前经验丰富与否。”

 

“你派人跟我组队并非是出于我的安全考虑，”Loki冷静地说。“而是为了你们自己。为了确保我没有越界的举动。”

 

“这很意外吗？”

 

Loki犀利地浅浅一笑。“不。但这并不能改变它令人恼火的事实。”Coulson看着他的眼睛，仍旧完全无动于衷。

 

“这件事没有商量的余地。我们委派的特工能力超群，而且他已经入伙有段时间了。我确信你会用的到他的。”

 

好吧，Loki无趣地想。至少还 _有点用处。_ “的确，”他用过度温和的语气说。“你是不是该为我介绍下你们这位‘能力超群’的间谍？”

 

“我自己来，”此时出现在门口的男人说道。Loki粗略打量了他一番，立刻察觉到他结实的体格，耿直的凝视，还有眼下正审视着他的锐利双眼，透着一种算不上警惕和不信任的感觉。“特工Barton。”

 

Loki转过身，手压在心口，草草行了个正式礼。“很高兴，我肯定，”他说，不知不觉用起了总能惹恼目标的标准客套语调。“我是—”

 

“我知道。”Barton说，并交叉双臂抱在胸前。“我听说了。Luke Silver，哈？话题人物。”

 

Loki并未克制自己得意的笑容。“看起来我在这个机构中已经恶名远扬了。我猜我不该对此感到受宠若惊。”他眼角的余光瞥见Coulson微微抿紧了嘴，多半是不满，但只当没看见。

 

“不，”Barton同意，声音干脆但非常肯定并不愉快。“大概不。”

 

“原谅我，”Loki小声说，探询地微微将头歪向一边。“我有种非常奇怪的感觉，我做了某些冒犯到你的事。”

 

“我一个朋友在他们派去找你的其中一个团队里，”Barton直截了当地说。Loki没能忍住嘴角的弯曲。

 

“哦？相思鸟还是花匠？”男人眯起了眼睛，但更明显的是Coulson皱起的眉头，这一次直接指向了他。这本身没什么，更多的是提醒了他，显然在接下来但愿很短暂的一段时间里他得跟这个凡人合作，从他的最大利益出发最好还是别使两人间已经非常可憎的关系进一步恶化。“啊，随便吧。我表示歉意，我猜，给你的朋友造成了…困扰。或许这件事能暂时搁置一下？”

 

Barton脸上挂着若隐若现的质疑。“是的，”他说。“可以。”听起来没多少说服力，但Loki扔给他一个胜利的笑容。

 

“太棒了。我很高兴你这么通情达理。”

 

Barton微微绷紧的嘴角让Loki觉得或许自己并未表达出想要的语气。或者也有可能这正是他的意图；他的情绪并不在最佳状态。“让我们把这次任务做完了事。”

 

“我当然，”Loki说，或许他的声音温和得有点刻意，“对这项提议没有异议。”

 

* * *

 

回收目标存放地的安保措施老实说糟糕透顶。察觉到这一点后Loki脑中浮现出了各种找乐子的可能性，但那道足以在他后颈上钻出孔的目光提醒着他或许最好还是先别考虑格调。

 

戏弄电子系统乖乖地将角度偏向别处二十分钟再转回原位相当容易。人类守卫则更是不在话下。他们都很无聊而且注意力不集中，脑中想着别的事情，于是要进一步引开他们在一件小东西上的注意力就…

 

“所以说，”特工Barton说（Loki之前听到Coulson叫他Clint，耳熟的惊人，这难道不是很有意思么）“你计划怎么做？就这么走进去然后—”

 

“嘘，”Loki说，但还是晚了一步，他精心编织的杰作开始一点点的消散。“是的，这就是我的打算，”他说道，同时轻轻拂去残留的咒语，并面不改色地消化剩余魔法的反噬。“但如果那对你来说太简单—”

 

也许他没必要选择完全形态的狂暴ríkrbjørn[1]作为幻象。随着一声巨响它从树丛间爆裂，撼动地表，朝着连滚带爬不知该如何应对突发袭的守卫冲去。Barton同样站了起来，手已伸向箭矢，但Loki抓住了他的手腕。

 

“那是幻觉，”他随口说，“仅此而已。”Barton瞪他的眼神就像不完全确定他是不是疯了，而Loki只当没看见。

 

“ _那是_ 个，”Barton开口，而Loki则在观察守卫的动向，调整幻觉的位置，并展开行动。

 

他一把抓起Barton后颈的领子，拉着他穿过一处空间的缝隙，他童年时期曾花大量时间学习如何找到它们。他们准确降落在了要找的那扇门前，安全地隐藏在雪堆的掩护之下。一抵达Loki就立刻松开手，并躲过了男人捅向他一侧的刀子。Loki决定将之视为本能反应而非私人恩怨。

 

不过就算是后者也并非没有先例。

 

Barton猛地从他身边抽离并倒退数步，眼神略显狂乱。“你他妈的刚刚干了什么，”他质问，听起来上气不接下气，而且依然握着他的短刀，一副迎战的架势。

 

“只是个短距离瞬移，”Loki心不在焉地说，他将注意力放到门上，手指触摸着锁具，并释放少量魔法进行研究。

 

“你他妈到底是什么变种人？”Barton的语气依旧带着恐慌。他的声音尖锐。不安，或许是？Loki懒得花时间去细想。

 

“非常特殊的一种，”他油腔滑调地说。

 

“不许再对我这么干，”Barton的语气基本已经升级为咆哮。Loki举起手不屑地轻轻弹了下手指，简直觉得好笑，随后他开始在脑中形成锁具的画面，构思解锁方式。这比他熟悉的那种要复杂的多，但无疑—

 

他察觉到空气微动，随即转过身，却发现一支箭正指着自己的喉咙蓄势待发。Barton顺着箭瞪着他，敏锐的双眼异常冷酷。“我想我刚说的还不够清楚，”他说。“不许。再这么做。至少不许未经我同意就这么做。”

 

Loki将脑袋歪向一侧。一阵恼火刺痛了他的神经并随之蔓延，接着是更灼热的怒火，这个男人居然胆敢—他可以想到上千种方法结束这一切，让他死让他流血，甚至都来不及抽搐。

 

他强压下这股冲动并挤出一个笑容。虽然微弱还带着刺，但也算一个笑容。“明白了。”

 

Barton瞪了他许久，最后终于松开紧绷的弓弦收起箭。“让开，”他说，嘀咕着，几乎是撞开了Loki朝门边走去。“我来解锁。”

 

Loki给他让路，看着Barton解锁的同时思索一箭穿喉是否足以要他的命。他很怀疑。值得赞扬的是，至少Barton很快解开了锁，于是他们先后溜了进去。

 

“那个幻觉啥的能持续多久，”Barton在身后的大门合上并检查了一遍走廊后问道。他背对着他几乎是在针对他。

 

“这要看我让它持续多久，”Loki说。他好奇如果Barton杀了他们宝贵的潜在新间谍会不会被问罪。他很怀疑。

 

“那是多久？”

 

“那，”Loki低声说。“还得看我们这次小小的短途旅行会花多长时间，不是吗？”

 

Barton压着嗓子嘀咕了几句，Loki没让他重复。于是他们在沉默中行动，不过Loki不得不承认，至少这个凡人动作敏捷安静，而且谨慎度令人钦佩。

 

但…某种感觉始终刺痛着他，类似谨慎，当他们穿过空置的寂静走廊时，这种感觉反而越来越强烈。一条接着一条，均无人把守，他的魔法感受不到任何生命的迹象，除了石头和金属。这里本该有点什么。

 

他忽略了什么。他，Loki，忽略了某些事，而且他非常肯定那理应很明显。

 

“我有这里的平面图，”Barton说道，为免暴露声音又低又尖。“情报上说有条过道通往更接近目的地的地方。那里，嘿，实际上，如果那什么瞬移能—”

 

“那只在我对要去的地方有起码的了解时才有用。”他的感官在蜂鸣，但却说不清缘由。这令他…不是一点点恼火。他并未注意到Barton看他的眼神，虽非十分多疑。但也相差无几。

 

“那还真方便。”

 

“嗯，”Loki说道，未置可否。Barton止步转身，眯起了双眼。

 

“怎么了？”他的嗓音尖锐。“你疑神疑鬼的。”

 

 _这是机警，_ Loki想，并感觉一阵烦躁。 _谨慎。_ “就算是业余的都能感觉到异常。你没感觉吗？”他不瘟不火地说，尽管说真的他也不确定哪里不对。总觉得有点什么。 _某些东西。_

 

他能看出Barton正气得寒毛直竖。就在那里，在他无法触及的地方，只要他能…“你这狗娘养的自大狂。我们之中的确有一个业余的，你猜怎么着，那个人不是—”

 

Loki打断他。“特工Barton。你不觉得太安静了吗？”

 

“是的，”沉默了瞬间后他说道。“是太安静了。”

 

Loki释放出他的精神力，尝试感知任何种类的生命，随即整个僵在了原地。什么也没有。他感知到的是彻底的寂静，除了某个遥远角落传来的维持灯光的某种能量的嗡嗡声。“这里一个人都没有，”他直截了当地说。Barton同样停了下来。

 

“没人—” 他打断道。“艹。为什么要把守一坐空置的设施—”

 

“除非他们事先得到了风声，”Loki召唤出他的飞刀并缓缓转圈，他后颈上本能的刺痛感越发剧烈。“东西不在这里。这里什么都没有。就算曾经有—”

 

“别管了，”Barton厉声说。“只要这里还有一名守卫就说明他们希望能抓到点什么，我猜这意味着附近有专为我们准备的讨人厌的东西。”

 

一个丑恶但又过于有说服力的想法钻入了他脑中。他转完剩余的半圈后将目光锁定在了Barton身上。“我在想，”他轻声说。“是谁提醒他们的。”

 

Barton猛地将视线拉回到他身上。他挫败，困惑的样子非常有说服力。但毫无疑问，他无需…“什么？”

 

Loki感觉到自己慢慢弯起了一个讽刺的笑容。“很古怪，不觉得吗？我是个威胁，至少对你们组织内某些人来说。多有趣的巧合，我第一次替他们卖命，等待我的就是陷阱。”

 

“这太荒唐了，”Barton怒斥，而Loki则感觉自己的笑容越发舒展。

 

“有吗？这么做可是有着微妙的效率，不是吗？你们局长看起来像是那种崇尚效率的人。你死了，可以轻易将责任推到我身上。如果我也回不去了—那正好。问题解决了。或者—那个词怎么说的？—抵消了。”

 

Loki看到了。就一瞬间。Barton有所动摇。轻微，短暂的迟疑。随后他发出了刺耳的笑声。“上帝啊，你真的认为—”

 

当他听到金属活动的嘎吱声时为时已晚，有那么短暂疯狂的一瞬间他以为那是 _毁灭者_ 。但并不是。

 

它在碎石和尘土的爆炸中破墙而出，机械关节发出的刺耳尖叫声如猫和熊一般。它张着嘴无声地咆哮着，金属利爪嵌入石板，蜷伏着挡住了他们身后的去路。

 

有意思。Loki想，哈。

 

从他右侧Barton的那句“哦，太棒了”判断，他也有同感。好吧。至少在这点上他们看法一致。

 

不管已经在运转中的这玩意是什么，Loki想，不管这是谁的责任，他还没打算死。

 

他朝那怪物的眼睛扔出了第一把飞刀。附魔的钢刀深深插了进去，但怪物却毫无反应，甚至连速度都未减慢，于是Loki振作精神迎接朝他飞奔而来的怪物的猛攻。Loki注意到，Barton在撞击发生前的短暂瞬间及时退到了一旁。很好。

 

Loki避开尖牙利爪，在右手攻向怪物喉咙的同时，膝盖顶向其暴露的小腹。不幸的是，这个反射性的动作却对他的膝盖造成了比怪物身上更多的伤害，但他真正的攻击力在手上，他将法力强行注入金属关节并精心编织没时间给他导流的能量路径。

 

等他意识到自己犯了个错误时已经太迟了，他在自身和驱动怪物的能量之间建立了一个循环，以自身的法力为其补充，而他本该立刻收手以避开必然的—

 

能量的反噬挤压着他的双眼，伴随着脑内某处的爆裂感。他猛地扭开躲避剩余的能量，同时感到肩上一阵清晰的被金属撕裂的剧痛。

 

这下，他愤怒地想，可情势不妙啊。 _蠢材。你变迟钝了。_

 

“趴下！”是Barton的声音，于是Loki反射性地矮下身服从，根本无暇多想听命于凡人的事实。他的肩膀正在尖叫抗议，但他强忍着。无视了它。

 

Loki并未看到那支箭，但他听到了金属碰擦的研磨声和酸类的嘶嘶声，他一个翻身跃起，转身看到某种强腐蚀性的物质正一点点蚀穿怪物腿根处的关节。紧接着又是一箭，但那头怪兽已经恢复了行动，它动作笨拙，脚步蹒跚，但速度不减，而且在狭窄的过道里，远程武器并不占优势。Loki看出Barton也领悟到了这一点，当即伸向自己的刀刃。那头怪兽正东倒西歪地飞速朝他袭来。

 

Loki以清醒又疏离的头脑在战斗中琢磨对手，他能看得出这根本不足以抵挡。金属爪子在他肩上撕开的伤口深可见骨。换做是凡人早没命了。

 

这是个突然，冲动的决定。他的最爱。他迈开步子纵身跳上那东西的后背，将他的猎刀狠狠捅入相当于普通生物背脊的部位，一路朝下砍去。他用魔法感应构成这东西核心的能量团，并将他的力量转化为一把钝刀将之切成了两半。

 

怪兽的前端剧烈地解体。其余部分也稀里哗啦落地，没了动静。

 

Loki在一片残骸中站起身，收回他的刀子。刀刃上有了缺口。这可真是令人恼火。Barton正带着一脸类似不悦的神情看着他。

 

“无需插手，”过了很久他开口。“我自己能处理。”也许，Loki略感恼火地想。然而他捕捉到了凡人专注的目光，正停留在他们的攻击者解体后的残骸上，于是他思索自己这一票是不是玩大了。

 

“我不怀疑这点，”Loki温和地说。“直到它将你的内脏撒满一地，而你却仍在试图用刀子切开金属。”他舔了舔舌头，尝到了上嘴唇上的锈味，皱了皱脸。鼻血。煞风景。

 

“每一件武器都有它的弱点，”Barton固执地说。“我很擅长找出它们。”他停顿了片刻，随后可以说是不情不愿地加了一句，“你在流血。”

 

“是的，”Loki承认。不过至少出血量已经在减少，尽管修复中的肌肉估计还会再疼个一两天。“我不打算让它影响我的心情。”

 

Barton眯起了双眼。“是的，”他说。“好吧，随你。”随后他绕过Loki开始沿过道回撤，僵硬得像只被触怒的猫。“我不知道你怎么想，但我认为是时候离开这里了。”

 

“原则上我不反对。”但是。他的肩在疼。疑虑令他犹如芒刺在背。此外依然有哪里不对劲…他摸索着。“停。”

 

Barton停了下来。“怎么，”他直白地说。“你又有什么阴谋论要…”他收声。吸了吸鼻子。“闻着像瓦斯泄漏，”他说完瞪大了双眼。“艹艹艹。走！”从他们的来路传来了一声过于熟悉的沉闷巨响。随后一声接着一声，不断逼近。

 

声东击西，Loki想到。聪明。先想办法缠住我们，而与此同时—

 

“还有一个出口，”Barton正急促地说，“我想，从这里下去转几个弯—”

 

他能感觉到建筑物在晃动，颤栗着分崩离析，就像在他的咒语之下解体的金属猫那样。某些特定的风险Loki不想去尝试。或许这是个专为他设下的陷阱，但是证明自己价值的方法多得是。

 

“请务必原谅我，”Loki对Clint说道，并握住了他的胳膊。

 

当他们瞬移离开时火势之近令他甚至能感觉到又一次爆炸后扑面而来的滚烫气流。

 

* * *

 

插曲（五）

 

最终，当Loki回过神时，他惊讶地发现饥饿正开始侵蚀他，而当他看向别处时满眼都是漂浮的文字。他眨了眨眼，不耐烦地揉了揉眼睛。他开始有种预感，要掌握此地他该了解的事项会是个长达数月的艰巨任务，因为他们看待事物的方式是如此奇怪又陌生。

 

但他认为自己至少掌握了一些事。这是个良好的开端。借助这些以及当年考虑漫游九界时出于好奇而积累的知识…

 

不用说，后来Thor发现了他的计划并告知了Frigga，于是这件事就这么不了了之了；当时他曾暴跳如雷，但毫不意外地Thor的解释是—

 

_我只是想保证你的安全，弟弟。我从来都不想看到你受伤害。_

这感觉就像有人将手伸入了他肋间，捏住他的心脏并握紧。狠狠地。

 

他野蛮地搓了搓眼睛站起身。从书堆边退开几步，并拉伸僵硬的肌肉。他已经很久没有一动不动研究这么长时间了。他口干舌燥，肚子也开始饿了，而且太阳穴开始感到一阵阵钝痛。

 

“哇哦，”突然，他身后一个声音说，距离之近令他大吃一惊，“我都开始怀疑你是不是死了。”

 

Loki转身，半心半意地摸索着不存在的武器，随后茫然地看着那个正抱着一摞书盯着自己看的女孩。她笑了笑，嘴角微微弯起。

 

“我是说，过去五个小时里我走起码四次路过这里，但我相当肯定你一动都没动过。所以我的担心还是有几分道理的。”

 

这些人类，Loki好奇，到底怎么回事，非得跟人搭话不可？“正如你所见，”他说，“我并没有。你的关心让我很感动。”

 

“哦哦，”她说，“口音！你从哪学来的？”Loki瞪着他，女孩的脸颊微红。“呃…别在意。不过，其实我正想说。图书馆还有十分钟关门。所以你可能会想…你懂的。准备走人？”

 

关门？Loki朝窗口看了一眼。“现在肯定—才刚天黑。”

 

“马上六点了，”女孩耸耸肩说道。“当你埋头研究时时间总是过的飞快，我猜。”

 

“六点？”Loki重复道，并花了点时间将米德加尔特时间转换为自己理解的时间，随后他皱起眉头。 “而这里 _已经_ 要关门了？”

 

女孩瞪着他。“…一直都是这个时间，是的。我是说，如果你真的想，估计可以躲在书堆里，在这里熬个通宵。”Loki不确定自己脸上是什么表情，但那似乎令她恐慌了起来。“别真这么干，”她赶紧加了句。“你很可能会被逮捕之类的。”

 

Loki冷笑了一声，并未真把这当回事。“他们可以试试。”

 

女孩朝他眨了眨眼，随后突然大笑。“哇哦，”她说道。“我还以为你是，那种，斯文的类型。猜我搞错了。不过说真的…别在这里过夜。要我，呃，帮你把书放回去吗？我叫Laurie，顺便说下。”她伸出一只手，Loki仔细观察了片刻后才跟她握手，因为拒绝似乎没什么意义。

 

“Luke，”他犹豫了一阵后说道。“很高兴认识你，真的。”他不假思索地随口客套了两句，注意到女孩—Laurie脸红到耳根时已经晚了。

 

“呃呵，”她说，Loki希望自己没犯错。不过她确实搬起了他的一摞书。Loki搬起另一摞，危危险险保持住平衡。他说服自己，无论怎样他还可以明天再来。Laurie正兴趣十足地细读着书名。

 

“哇哦，”她说。“总之，你具体在研究什么？”

 

他本该准备好现成的答案应付这个问题，用一些枯燥，技术性的词句快速打消提问者的兴致。然而，他并没有准备，因此他决定坦白。“什么都看一点，”他随意地说，并希望这在当地听起来不奇怪。Laurie吹了声口哨。

 

“是吗，” 她说。 “不开玩笑。” 但她对他露出了笑容，只是一点点，就算令人费解却并不讨厌。“那么，”过了一会儿她继续问道。“你今天读到的最酷的东西？”

 

Loki犀利地看了她一眼，但她脸上露出的却并非嘲弄的表情。不如说是发自真心的好奇。母亲问他同一个问题的回忆一闪而过，即便短暂却依然令他 _心痛_ 。于是他用自己所知的最佳方法将它们推开。

 

用谈话。

 

这有所帮助。 

 

tbc

* * *

文中注释：

[1]ríkrbjørn：这个译者真心翻译无能，查了半天就查到ríkr有勇猛的意思，貌似也有国王或首领的意思？最接近冰岛语的样子，bjørn是北欧历史上一个传奇国王。后来经老福特上小伙伴指点知道是挪威语中熊的意思，懒得改了，于是就将就着理解为战斗力很强的怪物幻影吧。


	6. Chapter 6

好吧，Loki心想，眼下的处境如果要从积极方面考虑，金属爪子造成的伤口相当干净。Barton（奇迹般的）还活着。他只有那么一瞬间真心企图把Loki开膛破肚，随后就转为无视，几乎彻底到令人钦佩。他们的目标一开始就不在该在的地方，因此严格来说，他们也并未失败。

 

但他还是尝到了苦涩的滋味。足以唤醒他脑海深处那低沉的私语声 _永远都一事无成，你凭什么以为这次能有所改变_ 。在前来接应的直升机上，他能感觉到Barton正坐在另一头看着自己，他好奇他此刻在想些什么。他会在报告中说些什么。

 

任务进行的一塌糊涂。他们未能完成目标。他的表现拖泥带水（客气得说）。他们一开始就遭到了设计。Barton差点阵亡。事实是，任务本身可能就是个陷阱—Loki仍旧未完全丢弃这一想法—这就意味着或许他阻挠了一次击垮他的企图，但也使他可能必须一丝不苟地随时小心提防。尽管说穿了，只要他们想除掉他，他令人失望之极的表现也许就足够了。

 

不过，眼下，他把自己关在仍就颇为简陋的房间内，肩膀愈合期间他没把血沾到干净床单上，他允许自己对此略微感到满意。

 

他事先在门口布下了一道小咒语，在门口有人时提醒他。咒语触发了，随后敲门声响起。Loki朝后抓了把头发并站起身，待表情恢复镇定后缓缓朝门口走去。来人并非他预料中的Coulson。

 

而是Barton。他看起来并不高兴。

 

Loki扬起眉毛等待着。

 

“你没有亲自上交报告，”在一阵沉默过后他说道。

 

Loki停在门口。“我没有吗？真是不幸的疏忽。”Clint微微动了动。

 

“你看起来没我上次见到你时那么血淋淋了。”

 

“我伤好得很快，”Loki简短地说。男人似乎有点不自在，虽然Loki说不上为什么。这使他紧张。他猜想可能是因为他无视了瞬移禁令，但从整体来看，他并不真的认为Barton会过于吹毛求疵。

 

“嗯。”Barton停顿了一下。随后，他歪嘴扯出一个笑容。“所以说，那个。也许，本可以做的更好。”

 

Loki阴郁地瞪着他，等待着。Barton回看着他，他微笑的尝试很快就被顽固的冷漠取代。Loki首先失去了耐性。“你来干嘛？”

 

Clint嘴角细微的弯曲看起来并非纯粹出于满足。“我不傻。我注意到了你是怎么对付那东西的，也知道要不是你我凶多吉少。”

 

“我推测让你死了我的处境会很艰难，”Loki简短地说，尽管片刻后他几乎就后悔了，就算这是事实。只是算数问题。他更强，更快，而且没那么脆弱。他有能力也有机会在那东西分神时干掉它，而且他抓住了。

 

Clint的双眼进一步合拢。“是的，好吧。这并不意味着我不感激。”

 

Loki眨了眨眼。极其细微地吃了一惊。“你这是在感谢我吗？”他没想清楚就说道，Barton微微侧目。

 

“通常都会这么做，不是吗？”

 

Loki茫然地盯着他。Barton看起来又开始不自在了，并退后了一步。“总之…是的。就这样。” 他转过身，又停了下来，随后扭头再次面对Loki。“尽管，这次我不追究，因为这整个大楼即将倒塌的破事儿，但关于那什么瞬移我是认真的。”

 

“那很实用，”Loki说，克制不住自己微翘的嘴角，而Barton像是要打冷颤般的抽搐了一下，放弃了这个念头。

 

“要我说那太他妈诡异了，”他嘀咕着，几乎有点笨拙地举起手。“总之。我猜…回头见。”

 

Loki在身后静静关上门，手握着门把手站了一会儿。回想起那些失败的狩猎，还有Thor和三勇士怪罪他作为或不作为以发泄怒火的行径。虽然他将他们拖出必败的战局，或用魔法杀死他们的袭击者之一，但他也剥夺了他们下手的机会，他得到的是怒火。他很少，很少会得到感谢。

 

Barton似乎并不是很喜欢他。然而…他还是来了。

 

怪事。

 

Loki决定，这件事值得深思。

 

* * *

 

接下来的几天里，Loki发现自己一直在想Barton说过的话。他的大部分…同事…似乎仍旧满足于无视他的行动，但他察觉到一些人正带着全新的好奇和兴趣观察他，有几个甚至主动接近他，并带着隐隐的谨慎和明显的好奇向他自我介绍。大多数都是某一级的特工，一堆凡人的脸和名字，Loki只是先记着以备日后参考，但并未多花心思去深究。

 

然后还有另外一些人。

 

“特工Silver？”

 

他回过头看见一位矮个子女人像一匹逼近猎物的狼一般阔步朝他走来。Loki任由自己的眉毛微微挑起。“我恐怕我还没有这个荣幸认识你。”

 

“Chandra Sheffer，”她说道。她整个人透着一股粗鲁，而她上下打量他的方式几乎可以说是肆无忌惮。“我在这里的一间实验室工作。我能占用你一点时间吗？”她说这句话的语气，使这个问题无异于命令。

 

但好奇心一直是他颇为可靠的动力。“我看不出为什么不能。”他对她微微欠身。“我正好有空，任你差遣。”

 

她脸上闪过的笑容熟悉的令人不安，而这进一步激起了他的兴趣。“那么，这边请。”她边说边迈开步子朝一部电梯走去。“如果你不介意跟我下楼，我们正好有几个问题…”

 

“关于？”Loki问道，同时放慢脚步配合她又小又快的步调。

 

“好吧，”Chandra说道,“老实说，我是个科学家。我不相信魔法。因此，当我收到一份记录着某些看起来极其像‘魔法’的东西的资料时，我很好奇。”

 

Loki感到一丝乐趣。“为了回报你的坦诚，魔法不需要你相信。它客观存在，不管你信不信。”

 

Chandra抿紧了嘴唇并朝他眯起了眼。“这个答案不足以满足我。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“知道某些东西在运作还不够，”她顽固地说，语气中有种熟悉感，但Loki没让自己多想。“我想知道其中的原理和原因。你不好奇吗？”Loki在想Chandra是不是不懂得如何正确提问。这个问题听起来几乎就像在指责，他突然想起了自己倔强的声音， _你难道就不曾有过纯粹的好奇吗？算了吧，我是在阅读。_

 

他并未停下脚步。“那你打算如何解答你的…这些…问题？”

 

“常规方法，”Chandra爽快地说。“收集和分析数据。在这里。”她带他走进一步电梯。Loki任由她带路，尽管内心已经开始怀疑自己的决定是否过于草率。

 

“哪种数据？”

 

“能量读数，主要是。”Chandra听起来有点分心。她拿着口袋里掏出的手机，正飞速敲击着键盘，双眼盯着屏幕。正在给谁发短信，他猜测。“如果你不介意提供DNA样本就太好了，我们之前曾有一些血液但被没收了—”

 

这吸引了他的注意。“你们 _什么？_ ”

 

她抬起头，眨了眨眼，第一次露出了极其极其细微的不安。“你曾进过医院，”她缓缓开口。“这是标准程序，而在你凭空消失之后，神盾局私底下带走了一切与你有关的东西。”

 

Loki的右手抽搐了一下。他几乎能感觉到手指爬上他的背脊。“借助非常微量的血液就足以完成许多令人不快的事，”他说道，并将这一信息先记在脑中，以便晚些时候找出这份流动的样本。并销毁。

 

“比如？”Chandra问道，脸上的惧色再次褪去。她的表情令Loki联想起想到新咒语时跃跃欲试的自己，于是那种自己或许做了个草率决定的感觉越发强烈。

 

“我不认为这相关，”Loki以带着一丝尖刻的语气说道。

 

“是的，”Chandra承认，尽管看起来稍稍有点失望。“也许不。只是这一切有点…好吧。血魔法什么的，我有一阵很迷哈利·波特—”她偷偷瞥了他一眼，Loki不清楚自己的表情看上去如何，但显然并非她预料的那样。“—但不管怎样。”电梯叮的一声停在了地下二层，Loki注意到。“穿过这里就是。这里有几间实验室，我的是那头从左数第二间—”她以啮齿动物般的小碎步沿着过道走去。Loki在她身后，看着她在某种读卡器前刷了刷ID。她抵着门让他先进。

 

“你先进，”她说道，于是Loki走了进去。

 

他的第一印象是低等级的混乱。这里似乎有数量惊人的工作人员在来回奔走，却奇迹般的避开了彼此相撞。交谈的低语声持续不断，他能不时听出只言片语—“如果我们能试试振幅…”“有人动过我的硝酸盐吗？”“…这一季的结局太赞了。”再多站一会儿，他就能逐渐感知其中的节奏，动作和活动的模式，这时有人转身，显然注意到了他的到来，因为所有人都突然停止了动作并盯着他。

 

Loki优雅地朝他们扬起了眉毛。随后他身后的Chandra一声大吼(以她矮小的身材来说音量相当惊人)，“嘿， _大伙儿！_ 咱们有客人了，都好好表现。行了，介绍完毕，跟我来，” 她说着，一头扎入了人堆里。

 

Loki不知该感到有趣还是该感到轻微的受辱，但他将两者统统抛开就这么跟了上去，无视公然粘在他身上的好奇目光。他在实验室深处的一个角落里找到了正在收拾文件的Chandra，从凌乱到极致的屋内整理出两张椅子。她在其中一张上坐下并指了指另一张。

 

Loki坐下，拿起刚挪走的文件中的一页飞快扫了一眼后又放了回去。他能听见身后的窃窃私语声，他的假名， _从天而降，新头衔，你怎么看…_

 

他不确定自己对此是感到享受还是觉得难受，于是他双手合十指尖抵着下巴，注视着显然主管着此地的那个女人。“好了，”Chandra正说着，“让我们先从几个问题开始。”她将笔抵在桌上按了两次 。“现在。你这些能力是天生的吗，还是童年时期某些事故的后遗症？” 

 

* * *

 

‘几个’最终变成了‘许多’。她想知道他是什么时候展现魔法能力的（虽然他发现，有意思的是，她避免用‘魔法’一词，仿佛这是某种诅咒），它有哪些形式，有哪些限制（他向她保证这个问题得要花上数小时才能回答得清楚，而且要有深厚的相关理论背景才能理解），诸如此类的问题。

 

这是他数年来最有趣的一次体验。Chandra是个很专心的听众。她提出的问题很有见解—虽然大部分多少有点奇怪。她思维敏捷而且能迅速吸收他解释给她听的概念。她没有打断他，尽管对她来说不插话似乎是种折磨。

 

已经很多年没有人跟Loki讨论过 _塞德尔_ [1]了，更不用说遇见同样对当初令他深陷其中的其精妙原理感兴趣的人。就算只是和一个凡人讨论最基础的理论都很…

 

愉快。一度很愉快，这点他承认。

 

也令人沮丧。

 

“这根本无法理解，”Chandra第无数次说道，于是Loki无奈地长吁了一口气。

 

“ _对你来说_ 无法理解。你要如何跟盲人解释视觉？”他问道。“或是向毕生都生活在黑暗中的人描绘光明？我们之间没有共同语言。”

 

“或许是没有，”Chandra说，嘴部弯成倔强的弧度。“但我想知道的是我们是否可以学习。万物都有规律可循。如果我能破解它的法则—”

 

“除非你的规律是错的，”Loki温和地指出。Chandra的样子就像是她本人受到了冒犯。

 

“那些不是我的规律，而且它们没有错。”

 

Loki无奈地长叹。“没有 _错_ ，那么。是 _有限_ ，如果你更喜欢。”

 

“有限， _如何有限_ ？”

 

“就说最简单的，词汇。这个世界上存在的事物有半数都是你们察觉不到的，因而你们缺乏描绘它们的词汇。”

 

“那就把词汇教给我。”

 

“这不是—”Loki微微仰起头想了想。他的大脑已擅自开始了高速运转，思索是否存在教学的可能性，如果这些凡人确实有理解塞德尔的能力，那该有多…讽刺这个词并不确切。这下，他的好奇心被点燃了，他太了解那种渴望。但问题是…

 

他唤起体内的力量并展现了他最古老最熟悉的作品之一。Chandra脸上的震惊令人满意。

 

“你要如何解释，”他说道，用的是她的嗓音，音量，语调，音调都模仿得很完美以配合他借来的这张脸。“我现在做的事？”

 

“哦，哇哦，”Chandra说。“这真是。太诡异了。”她眨了眨眼。“…我猜我会…”她微微向前探身，表情越发专注。“这是某种洗脑吗？我不是很了解神经方面但—和面部识别系统有关…”她逐渐没了声音。摇了摇头。“并不是这么回事，对吧。”

 

Loki将头歪向一侧露出半个笑容，随后解除咒语切换回自己的样子。“那并非它的工作原理。我并没有释放魔法对这间屋内每个人的大脑做手脚，暗示他们看到与事实不符的景象。这就像…穿上外衣。利用万物中的能量编织一副新的皮囊，穿上，就像生来如此。”

 

“那么，所以这是一种对能量的操控，”Chandra说道，Loki被她满怀热情的语气惊到了。“问题只在它是哪种能量。而这就是我想看看能否—”

 

“你不能。”

 

Chandra朝他眨巴着眼睛。随后皱起眉。“本质上，魔法由三部分构成：意愿，能量，还有天赋，” Loki说着朝后坐去并放下了抵着下颌的双手。“前两样可以习得。第三样也有获取的方法，但就算是对那些在运用所给材料上天赋远高于你的人来说都很危险，再加上其本身的负面影响。我无疑冒犯，”他加了句，有几分追悔的意思。

 

Chandra一副要反驳的样子。或是争辩。但她被打断了。“打扰一下，”一个陌生的声音响起。“特工Silver，你能再做一次吗？”

 

Loki眨了眨眼，朝声音传来的方向望去，却发现他起初见到的混乱场景已经在不知不觉间平静了下来，还多了一圈围观的人群，其中一人正手握他无法辨别的设备站在那里。他对着他们惊讶地干眨眼，而Chandra似乎也很吃惊。

 

“你们难道都没别的事可做了吗？”片刻后她说，语气只是漫不经心地带点暴躁。

 

一片心虚的沉默。“也许，”最后有人开口，但听起来只有一点点羞愧。“但这明显有意思多了？”Loki感到一阵愉悦的颤栗，紧接着是另一种情绪，一种微弱，温暖，满足的感觉。或许他是个珍奇事物，一个有趣的物种。但他们正用心在倾听，兴致盎然，并 _寄希望_ 于他会说些什么。

 

他已经想不起上一次有人如此认真地听他一本正经解说是什么时候的事了。

 

Chandra的嘴唇紧紧抿在了一起，但Loki将注意力转到了新的提问人身上，一个一头红色乱发的年轻人。“不一定非得是那个…呃，咒语。”

 

“作品，”Loki漫不经心地纠正。

 

“—是的。就…做些什么。我想知道是否…”

 

“哦哦，”坐在他身旁高脚凳上的女人说道。她的头发扎到脑后，但这个发型并不适合她棱角分明的长相。“你认为可能存在某种频率偏移还是…”

 

“有可能是辐射，”旁人插了一句。“也许？貌似最近 _什么_ 都能归到辐射头上— ”

 

“我不知道，”另一个人摆弄着眼镜若有所思地说。“就从我听到的来看，我认为是某种量子力学，也许，但我想知道 _原理_ …”

 

他们都盯着他，求知心切，睁大了急切的双眼，Loki突然全然不知所措。“我恐怕，”他缓缓说道，“我已经不记得你们想让我做什么了。”

 

“就变个戏法，”有人说道，于是Loki突然听出了其中的嘲讽。当然了。期待他会像个小丑般表演取悦他们—那一丝暖意枯萎消失了。

 

Loki站起身。“不，”他冷冷地说。“我想我该走了。”他寻找通往门口的路径未果，却清楚听见聚集的人群中传来阵阵失望的叹息。让他们叹气去吧。他才不会供他们消遣。

 

“等一下，”Chandra说，但却被无视。“天呐，Ian，你这个蠢货，”又有人小声嘀咕道。“这下你把他惹毛了。”

 

“请原谅，”Loki老练但冰冷地说，几个凡人拖着步子微动了一下，但似乎并不急于给他让路。Loki眯起了眼睛。

 

“呃嗯，”其中一个沙色头发的人睁大了眼睛说道。“请别就这么。走了？Ian是个蠢货，但我们是真心想知道…”喧闹声逐渐响起，满怀希望连哄带劝。

 

 _我可不是你们的小丑_ ，Loki感觉到一股失控的冲动。 _我才不会表演我的‘把戏’来取悦你们。我才不会任由你们摆布—_

 

 _不是吗？_ 这个念头浮现在他脑中，于是Loki骤然转身，抬手，打了个响指。屋内的每一盏灯都在爆裂中碎成粉末，随即熄灭。一片沉寂降临。

 

“我希望，”Loki言辞尖刻，“这样可以。”他能隐约看见几张震惊的面孔正抬头看着他。

 

“哦，天呐，”有人在一片寂静中开口。“这真是太棒了。”

 

“电涌，”又有人说。“那是电涌吗？有没有人在看读数？”激动嘈杂的说话声再次响起，Loki眨了眨眼。就算在一片黑暗中，他也能看清他们的眼睛，而那些看向他的眼神流露出的是—钦佩。几乎，他心想，带着敬畏。他挥了挥手，灯光跳动着恢复，虽然他猜测并非完好如初，随后他看向Chandra。

 

她正眯着眼看着他，但那神情与其说是怀疑倒更像在深思。其余人安静了下来，而且再次满怀期待地看着他。Loki突然感到很不自在，他纹丝不动，思索自己是不是做的太过火了，他突然觉得自己特别像个任性的小孩子。

 

“特工Silver，”Chandra在一阵沉默后开口。“我想问你是否愿意接受几项测试。你是否仍旧？…最好别把我们的电路给烧了，我猜我得加一条，”她带着揶揄的笑容说道。Loki直直地看着她。他不确定自己原先以为会得到何种反应，但绝非…

 

…好吧。感激似乎是最贴切的词。

 

他记得Coulson建议他配合回答这些问题，但听起来他并未将其作为条件，因为Loki颇为熟悉讲条件的口吻。他无需忍受这种…窥探，这种将他视作某种奇观一般的傻傻围观。他无需—

 

但他们毫不掩饰的好奇心，他们的兴趣，他们想要知晓原因和原理的强烈渴望，他能想起自己第一次完成作品时的那种感觉，诸如一个小生命在手中成形时；那种惊奇，那种敬畏。他们此刻看他的眼神急切又满怀希望。或许他们这种平凡的生物无法操纵魔法，但有时能理解本身也是一种嘉奖。

 

 _想要获得关注_ ，他心想， _真的有那么恶劣吗？_ 因为说到底就是这么回事，不是吗，他想得到他们的关注，想要他们的目光和赞美，而这简直荒唐，他要渺小凡人的赞许做什么，他们连自己的世界都不甚了解—

 

但话又说回来，从另一方面看，这难道不是他应得的吗？最起码他们难道不该对他感恩吗，然而他却对此避之不及仿佛—

 

_(你不配得到这些。)_

或许正是这个在他脑中转瞬即逝的念头让他做出了决定。“我愿意，”他摆出一个尖锐的笑容。“不然谁来纠正你们落后到令人心痛的宇宙观？”

 

或许他该将Chandra的笑容视为警告。他没有。他将其视为胜利。

 

* * *

 

插曲（六）

 

Loki自己也不太确定最后是怎么出现在Laurie和她祖母的餐桌上与她们共进晚餐的。

 

他怀疑这和沉浸于米德加尔特文学的讨论中有关，说来也怪（就这个话题Loki基本上都在夸夸其谈，但效果相对还算过得去）然后莫名其妙以送Laurie回公寓告终，然后她祖母没等他得体地告别就将他拉进屋内，而且似乎一口咬定他急需吃饭。

 

平心而论，Loki没有多少理由拒绝。食物很美味，谈话也很友好，而且大多数时间他都成功避开了关于自己的话题。她们很友善，好奇，语速很快，而且谈话内容对Loki而言在很大程度上似乎都无法理解。

 

 _这是_ ，他对自己说， _一种更加有效的了解这个国度的途径。书本上能学到的东西有限。_

 

然而，对她们提出的各种问题闪烁其词也只能维持有限的时间，最后是Laurie的奶奶（她的名字，他了解到，叫做Bethany），一个矮小，外表饱经风霜的女人，问了他一个措手不及。他们一直在讨论些有的没的，一些Loki心不在焉旁听的故事。

 

“那么，Luke，”她说道，她眼中窥探的锋芒本该使他有所警觉。“你有家人在这里吗？”

 

“—什么？”Loki说，他正分心用面包片抹掉盘子里最后一点汤汁，惊讶于自己的饥饿程度。

 

“家人，”Bethany说着，用叉子指着他。“你有家人在这里吗？”而可怕的是Loki语塞了。在过长的停顿后他挤出了一个语气过于强烈的“不，”，而等他意识到自己反应过度时已经太迟了。

 

她们此刻正看着他。Loki浑身绷了起来。他本该更小心。“不，”稍后他再次说道，缓和自己的语气。“我…在这里…没有家人。” 哪里都没有。不是死了就是对我来说已经死了，而且—

 

停下，他想，放在腿上的那只手用力捏紧。你只会让自己出丑。

 

Bethany了然地点点头。“那就是工作，”她说，而Loki依旧防备不足，仍在努力恢复镇定。

 

“啊，” 他说。 “我—刚到这里，实际上。我还未能…就业。”他从没想到过这个问题。他不担心缺钱，或不曾担心。尽管他至今为止尚未 _支付_ 过任何花销，但这一点他或许不得不考虑。猎物如此单纯，偷盗也就失去了乐趣。

 

“加上这年头的市场行情！好吧，祝你好运。不过，也许你该多花点钱在食物上，而不是衣服上，呵？” 她对他露出了开朗耿直的笑容，随后轻笑了一声。Loki看了眼自己的穿着。他不认为这些有多精美，但他的品味一向都偏奢侈。他微微弯了弯嘴，却暗自思索自己是否真的有那么干瘦。

 

“奶奶，” Laurie说，语气略显为难。“太没礼貌了。”

 

“胡说八道。到我这个岁数有权想说什么就说什么。”Bethany一脸好奇心切的表情凑上前。“那你为什么会来这里？你的样子很像某一类人。那些人无法在别处容身，于是来到一个新的城市试图以某种方式挽回他们的生活。”

 

Loki发现自己正瞪着她，根本无法挪开视线。她的话在他内心激起了一阵波澜令他抽搐。“…我不知道，”他说道，有点词不达意。他确实该事先想好说辞。再一次。该有所准备。而且他本可以说出无数种理由为自己开脱，但事实是他做了不可饶恕的事而且还放松了警惕。“就算我真的在寻找些什么，我也毫无头绪，”而没过多久他就想收回这些话。然而，两人都没有笑，也没有怜悯地看着他。非要说的话，Laurie看起来很好奇（却也没开口问）。Bethany则心满意足似的点点头。

 

随后站起身。“那么，” 她说。 “Luke，你要不要来帮我洗碗？我们家的规矩。”

 

“奶奶！”Laurie说道，这次明显能听出她惊恐的语气，但Loki笑了，很意外，虽然他心中仍有疑虑，但她轻易就认定他会帮忙这点令他想起了—

 

 _在她的地盘就像女王般专横_ ，Loki心想，或许最好远离那个想法，不去想原因和细节而是单纯行动起来。“当然，”他说着起身，以他最讨喜最温文尔雅的动作行了个礼。“我做梦也不会将所有工作留给两位漂亮的女士。”

 

“哦，你这就是在恭维我，”Bethany说，但语气明显很高兴。Loki突然想到在她年轻时自己也早就已经过了童年时期了。 _如此短暂_ ，他心想，不确定这一想法是怜悯还是鄙夷。或是其他，也不太像。

 

当他双手浸没在泡沫中时他多少有点后悔自己的决定，但直到他擦拭最后一个餐盘时才想通了一直在他脑海深处纠缠他的念头。这些人对他一无所知。他们只知道他的长相和一个假名，他们却邀请他到家中做客还热情招待了他。

 

这令他突然感到一阵温暖。就像他是…一个随机的路人。

 

Loki扔下毛巾倒退一步。“嘿，”Laurie说，太 **近** 了，他转了一圈，差点撞上台面。“—你没事吧？”

 

“我刚—想起了某件事，” Loki说。我很危险。“我该…我得走了。”

 

“哇哦，哇哦，”Laurie一脸困惑地说。“你确定你—”

 

“谢谢，” Loki打断她。“你的热情款待，你们两人的…我很抱歉。”

 

“天呐，”Laurie扔掉手上的毛巾说。“是不是你想起了有暴力团伙在追杀你还是什么？冷静—”

 

“你们最好，”loki说，突然涌起一阵头晕恶心，“忘掉我曾经来过。”两人都茫然地瞪着他，他能看出Laurie在抗拒，茫然，不明白这是为什么，但Bethany已经在点头了。很顽固，他想。善良，如此盲目轻易地敞开心扉。

 

他逃走了。

 

tbc

* * *

文中注释：

[1]seiðr：古代北欧的一种巫术


	7. Chapter 7

Loki回到自己房间时几乎疲惫得难堪，虽然圆满完成成果丰富的工作令他满意，但他同样感觉自己像一匹刚经历了实力测试的马。他搓了搓前额微微一笑。

 

一群好奇的凡人。执着，可以说烦人，无知到可悲，却并不自以为是。不满于自身的局限性。这一点，他干巴巴地想，跟他自己相似得可怕，他从不满足，也不满意，永远追求更多。不像阿斯加德，稳固，安定，永恒的完美。

 

（哈。）

 

Loki努力不让情绪恶化，坚决地强行扼制自己的思绪，随后他打开了自己的房门。他停在了门口，抿起嘴，瞪着屋内那个双手背在身后的人，后者正在欣赏Loki唯一的装饰，Escher的 _日与夜_ 的复制品。可能是听到了Loki那一声安静的，“哼。”他转过身。

 

“有趣的选择，”他评价，并朝身后微微一指。Loki保持着完美中立的表情。

 

“如果你养成这种习惯，”Loki冷静地说，“我可要为你准备些不愉快的惊喜了。”

 

回应他的笑容愉快而平静。“我会记住的。”他迅速检查了一遍屋内但并无异常。Loki走了进去并倚在门边的墙上。有趣的男人，Loki心想。他在想如果他深入挖掘会发现些什么。

 

该留意一下，或许。

 

“不止一次了，”Loki观察。“这让我觉得你在监视我。”

 

“我确实有，”Coulson说。“远程的。你很忙？”Coulson问得很客气，于是Loki耸了耸一边肩膀。

 

“当然还不至于忙到无法忍受。”

 

“有人说看见你跟一名实验室技术人员走了。”Loki露出一个微笑。

 

“是你自己建议我…配合他们的，不是吗？”遗憾的是他的内心因渴望而一阵颤抖。这种礼貌的拐弯抹角的打探也许可能很有趣，不管Coulson此次来访真正目的是什么，但在目前的形势下…

 

Loki突然觉得，他或许，有那么一点点厌烦阴谋和不确定性了。那一部分的他留恋他为自己精心打造的生活带来的稳固和可靠，不必要的干预或是不。

 

但他已经决心要走这条路了。

 

“我想我是说过类似的话。”

 

Loki观察着特工Coulson，双眼微微眯起。“不过我承认最近似乎很…安静，在经历了之前的刺激之后。我不得不好奇你们是否—啊。决定雪藏我。”

 

“我向你保证事情并非如此。根据你提交的报告，你的表现令人满意，不论成败。而且你的陈述已经Barton证实。”

 

Loki的眉毛不由自主地挑了起来。“表现令人满意？” _你还活着_ ，一个念头响起，但紧接着又一个念头浮现， _但存活并非衡量成败的标准。_

 

“官方评估是这么说的。”他又在用那种无法解读的奇怪目光审视Loki，而Loki能感觉到自己的局促，他当场就烦了。

 

“你就是来跟我说这些的？”Loki的语气微微显露出一丝烦躁，Coulson摇了摇头，于是Loki努力不让自己越来越烦躁（不安）的情绪外露。

 

“算不上。”

 

“那是为了什么，”他说，语气的尖锐程度微微超出了他的本意。“不管你有什么事，我希望你尽快—”

 

“我…担心，”Coulson打断他说道，语气中却听不出半点担心，Loki闻言，火气立刻蹿了起来，却被紧接着莫名其妙的话语给掐灭：“就是你可能会以为我们是故意给你假情报的。”

 

这令他语塞。Barton，他心想，一定提到了这件事。毕竟，他从未打消质疑，虽然他很小心没有明说。如果是，说白了，这也没什么好意外的，而如果不是，那么表现的过于多疑也没有好处。他试着琢磨特工的表情，但却恼火地发现很难看透。

 

片刻后，Loki直起身走到屋子另一头在桌边的椅子中坐下，仿佛完全不在意屋内还有第二个人。“是这样吗。”

 

“是的，”Coulson说。“就是这样。”

 

Loki用眼角的余光看着他，斟酌自己该如何回答，或许也可以说什么才是最佳答案。他举棋不定。“我推断，”他最终开口，保持中立的语调。“你们不会拿特工Barton冒这个险。你们似乎很器重他。”

 

Coulson转身面对Loki时身形绷得笔直，尽管浑身僵硬却依然表现地泰然自若。“不管神盾局对你的动机有什么疑虑，”他平静地说，“你签了合约。我们就会一视同仁保护你。”

 

Loki并未把他的一丝惊讶表现在脸上。或许，认为他需要保护这点对他来说本该是种侮辱。或许。但他…“就这么简单？”

 

“避免问题进一步复杂化，是的。此外，”那种极为微弱几乎无法察觉的兴味再次闪现，“直觉告诉我们在背后摆你一道不会有好结果。对我们。”

 

Loki无法克制地露出一个棱角锋利的笑容。“明智。”

 

“我在圈里的名声就这样。”Coulson的目光锁定在Loki身上。“清楚了？”

 

Loki将脚踝搁在膝盖上。“你们不会有预谋的试图除掉我。”

 

“不，”Coulson确认。“我们不会。”这无疑符合实用主义，他对他们有利用价值。更深一层，这是收买人心的露骨戏码。眼下，就算他对他们的工作知之甚少，对方也无疑想把他绑上同一条船，而要达到目的最有效的方法就是诉诸忠诚和自保。 _我们会保护你，甚至不惜和自己人作对。_ 显而易见。光明磊落。

 

尽管如此，Loki还是不由自主地微微感到满足。或许，如此轻易就被安抚显得软弱又可悲，但那个嘀咕的声音很轻，而且轻易就能忽视。

 

“了解了，”他说着浅浅一笑。“我会记住这点的。”

 

Coulson点点头，随后移开了目光，但他似乎并不急着离开。Loki耐心等待。如果他还有别的事要说，他迟早会开口。过了一会儿，他取了只空玻璃杯从桌角的水壶里倒了杯水。他优雅地啜了一口。“那你呢，特工Coulson？你平时都忙些什么？”

 

“日常事务，”Coulson说。“保证事情有条不紊地运转。确保Mr.Stark规规矩矩。调查未经证实的关于巨型磁场干扰的报告。筛选报告。”

 

“很繁忙的日程。然而你还是挤出了时间来找我。你对所有新兵都这么友好吗？”

 

“只对那些我们技术人员评估其力量足以毁灭一个街区的人。”

 

Loki感觉到自己的嘴角抽动。“就一个？”他说出口后几乎立刻就想收回，但这还是赢来了那抹一闪而过的兴味。他不是很后悔，而且这很容易被视为玩笑。“有道理。我会接受你…感人的…关心。”他停顿了一下。“还有别的事吗？”

 

Coulson再次看向他。“你说过你不是自愿来这里的，”小个子男人说道，语气中第一次流露出真正的好奇，虽然不明显。“你原来打算去哪里？”

 

Loki感到自己的胃部抽紧，他的笑声显得过于尖酸。“去？没有哪里。不如说，是远离，”话一出口他就对自己很火大。不过，Coulson并未表现出多大反应。

 

“远离什么？”

 

Loki低头看着他的那杯水，拿在手中打转。他突然觉得很累。过去几个月一直都很平静然而突然，就在几天之内…他抬起头淡淡一笑。“家庭纠纷。”

 

“嗯，”Coulson说，并以那种寡淡怀疑的眼神盯着他。Loki和他对视了片刻，随后移开了视线，看向空白的墙壁。

 

“秘密和谎言，”最后，他开口，手指摆弄着玻璃杯。这给了他皮肤冰凉的触感。“还有一份我永远不可能达到的预期。”

 

“啊，”Coulson说，奇怪的是，他点了点头。仿佛满意了。“所以，迫降地球并不在计划之中？”

 

“不，”Loki说，想起刚睁开眼发现自己在哪里时的感觉。“不，不在。”

 

“嗯—”Coulson开口，而Lok观察着他，试图读懂对方的想法。最终，就在特工再次转身面对他时，他放弃了尝试。“好吧，特工Silver，很高兴有机会再次跟你交流。消除误解。”

 

Loki扼制住挤眉的冲动。“确实。”

 

“我不打扰你了。还有为免你多虑，我想我不会养成不请自来的习惯，不过你要在房间内怎么设陷阱是你的自由。”男人转身朝门口走去，却在门框处停了下来，并回头看了一眼。

 

“你会适应这里的，”特工Coulson说，Loki惊讶地看向他，但那位镇定自若的小个子男人已经走了。Loki看着他离去的方向，表情舒缓了下来，眉间只剩极其细微的褶皱。 

 

* * *

 

次日，缺乏更有趣的打发时间的方式，Loki再次闲逛去了实验室。至少，他乏味地想，他们在运用现有的头脑，而这使他们起码比另一个选项有趣的多。也就是…独自度过又一个下午。

 

一次轻触加一阵魔法脉冲，Loki绕过了Chandra用来解锁的键码，溜进实验室。屋内的景象与先前大同小异—有序的混乱。他能听见Chandra正扯着嗓子疑似在训人，声音刺耳。

 

Loki神不知鬼不觉地闲逛进去。他从身后观察，并检查各种对他来说用途不明的设备。他在众人身后观察费解的大型试验，发现一名技术人员正在电脑上打游戏，并旁听了一段关于披头士和滚石优缺点的争论，他听得津津有味，直到Loki推断出他们讨论的是音乐，而非现实中的自然现象。

 

不过，他发现最吸引他的是位于某个角落的一件外形奇怪的设备，独占着一张桌子。周遭的杂乱称得它足够显眼。一枚似乎与他的感官共鸣的光滑至极的金属蛋状物，而在他的目光第无数次游离到其上后，他漫步走了过去。

 

他先检查了一会儿，随后伸手用一根手指碰了碰。他浑身的毛发顿时站了起来，Loki一惊猛抽回手。某种感觉挥之不去，但他无法确定。就像一段无法触及的记忆。

 

但不管怎样，他很好奇。当然是不同于屋内其他人的那种。

 

他皱眉看着那件装置，片刻后解除了隐身术并抓住最近一个路过的仆从的袖子，那是一个在Loki看来平平无奇的男人。实验室技术人员，Coulson是不是这么称呼他们的？不管怎样。

 

“这是什么，”他指着它问道。

 

“哦，”他说。“那是，”随后他似乎认出了Loki的脸于是跳了起来。“—你什么时候进来的？”

 

“几分钟前，”Loki自在地说。“你真的有必要更加仔细留意周围环境，这些大部分看起来都非常脆弱。”他放开之前抓住的袖子。“你叫什么？”

 

“Ryan，”男孩茫然地盯了一阵后说。“Ryan Welch。”

 

“日安。Ryan Welch。”Loki给了他一个自认为值得赞扬的耐心笑容。“所以，你们这件人工制品是做什么的？”

 

“呃。”年轻人似乎很紧张，他伸手抓了抓后颈又放下，仿佛受到批评一般。“我们其实也不清楚。”Loki挑起眉毛耐心等待。“—好吧。其实它并不是我们的。它是。嗯。人工制品。”

 

“人工制品”Loki重复道。他再次看向它。实验室内的凡人完全无法感知它释放的杂音，从它的嗡嗡声和被隔离的状态来看，他可以猜测。“你是指…并非来自地球？”

 

男孩看起来不自在得有点奇怪。“是的，”他说。“是的，我猜，是那样。”

 

“嗯—”Loki深思着说。“你碰过吗？”

 

“碰过，”年轻人局促地说。“在我们检查它时。感觉很怪，像静电。”

 

静电，Loki心想，是拖鞋拍打地毯时产生的短促针刺般的电击。根本不是一回事。“嗯—。我懂了。”

 

“你是不是…知道些什么？”Welch听起来可以说是满怀希望。Loki对他挑起一边眉毛，随后目光再次回到设备上。他的确有所了解，这点他敢肯定，但他却不太能想起来…

 

“我能不能—”Loki刚开口就被打断了，他迅速压下那阵不快。

 

“—等等，那是不是—特工Silver？你是怎么进来的？Ryan，是不是你—”男孩胆怯了，而Loki强忍住想笑的冲动，那可能，不太礼貌。

 

“不，”他从容地笑着说。“我自己进来的，完全没有求助。祝你今天愉快，Sheffer女士。”

 

“是Sheffer博士。”她朝他皱起眉，而Loki只是稍作努力维持沉着的表情。“没有正确通行代码的人是打不开那扇门的，而我非常确定你没有。”

 

Loki举起一只手朝她动了动手指。“我有某些他人没有的优势。”他朝引起他注意的那件物品点了点头。“你们弄了件很有意思的物品到这里。” 

 

Chandra抱起胳膊。“你认识？”

 

Loki注视了她片刻。“有可能，”最后他说道。“我怀疑我知道。”Chandra眯起了双眼，而Loki微微一笑。她撅了撅嘴。

 

“那么，这是什么？”

 

“在我好好检查过之前不好说。我不确定这是什么，只知道我曾经见过它。”

 

Chandra的双眼眯得更小了。“你要怎么做？”

 

Loki耸肩。“猜测，大体上是。或者—如果你愿意—检验一项假说。如果我没猜错，应该不会有任何危害。如果我错了…那么，很可能什么都不会发生。”他能看出她在纠结。好奇却又不愿分享。Loki等待着。他们同样也吸引了其他人的目光，偷偷瞄向他们掩饰得很拙劣。

 

“呃，”之前和他聊过的那个男孩说。“已经四个月了，我们还是完全不知道这是什么。如果他…如果特工Silver能告诉我们，不是很好吗？”

 

Chandra瞪了可怜的Ryan一眼，Loki只捕捉到一瞬，接着看到后者畏缩了一下。但随后她再次看向他，非常轻微地点了点头。“好吧，”她说。“行。做你…想做的。”

 

“操控我的魔法？”Loki忍不住说，这为他赢来了一个令人畏缩的眼刀。Loki向她正式地行了个礼并戴上了他最迷人的笑容。“优雅的女士，我立刻就去办。”

 

他能感觉到她和那个男孩正看着他转向那台机器。他知道自己曾见过这种的东西，类似的东西，但那是很久以前的事了，几乎已经淹没在回忆中。

 

“你 **是** 怎么绕开读卡器的？”他只依稀听到Chandra的问题。

 

“一种模仿天赋，”Loki心不在焉地说着，并再次将手指放了上去，去感受暗流在体内涌动，尽管以他的感知，这并非真正的能量流动，至少不是他熟悉的那种。某种别的。熟悉的让人着急，要是他能想起…

 

“右边有某种我们认为是锁具装置的东西，”Ryan主动开口，没那么犹豫。或者说也许有点不安…

 

“那算不上答案，”Chandra反驳。Loki从鼻腔呼出一口气。

 

“我开始理解没完没了的问题有多令人挫败了，”他温和地说，同时移动放在装置光滑金属表现的手指，滑到右侧摸索男孩提到的东西。很快，他的手指就摸到了突兀的部分，而几乎就在同时，那种奇怪的感觉停止了，连带蜂鸣声。他停了下来，皱起眉，从他手指的触感来看，金属表现的纹路似乎正以怪异的方式扭动着，并反作用到他身上。

 

_陪我坐下。聆听。_

 

“什么，”Chandra几乎立刻说道。

 

“我曾见过这东西，”他说着收回手。“这不是锁。不算是。也不需要我用魔法来打开。”

 

“它来自哪里？”那是Chandra。

 

“不是这里。”Loki退后。“离这里非常远，实际上。或者说来自任何地方。”

 

“它是武器吗？”另一个人说，于是Loki好奇此刻到底有多少人在围观。他很想转身离开让他们自己去解谜。“它里面是什么？”

 

“就像我说的，”Loki边说边做了个手势退后。“你们只需礼貌地开口。”他看向Chandra。“也许，你想尽下地主之谊？”

 

Chandra正带着某种类似警惕的神色打量着他。“…只需开口？”她将信将疑地问道。

 

“礼貌地，”Loki重复道。“它只打开一次。” _我不明白，嘘，孩子，你不必。_

 

Chandra瞪着他，但走上前的却是Ryan。“呃嗯，”他说。“我猜。如果你不介意打开？”他的脸涨的通红，而人群中传来了窃笑声。一开始，毫无动静，但随后金属外壳咔哒响了一声，两声，之后金属表面开始发光直到透明。Ryan猛地倒退了一步。

 

“等等，”Loki平平地说。又一声咔哒声后，它开始歌唱。

 

他记得那个嗓音。清晰，甜美，明快，不属于任何已知的语言，却又微妙的伤感。是一段录音，Loki十分清楚，但听着却不像。“这是什么，”一名红发技术人员问道，她的声音听起来粗糙刺耳。

 

“嘘，”Loki说，语气并不尖锐，但带来了一阵安静。这类东西最近一次造访阿斯加德已经是很多年前了，当时他还小，他记得Frigga抱他坐在她膝上，给他讲那个故事。当时他们坐在她的花园里听着古老的歌声，而Loki记得自己哭了。

 

他的心在痛。 _记住_ ，Loki，她安静悲伤地说，在他能记事起她第一次显得苍老。 _一切皆有尽头。不论善恶，一切皆有尽头。_

 

这并未持续多久，最终，伴随着最后一个音符的消散，它也不再通透，而是又一次变回了朴实无华的金属容器，但不再蜂鸣。它的信息已经传递。

 

现在，他们都期待地看着他。Loki感觉自己的肩膀在抽搐。

 

“一段历史，”他说。“一段记录。有人是这么告诉我的，曾经。说他们属于一个非常古老的种族，早已灭亡，就连他们的名字都已无人知晓。说他们早在末日来临前就已经知道自己的命运，于是歌颂他们的故事为了不被人遗忘。我记得有人说过这些密封舱会在太空中漂泊，直至找到有人聆听他们故事的星球。”

 

“故事讲了什么？”有人问道，而Loki无意去看他们。他的目光落在沉闷的金属上。他感觉自己的嘴角一扯。

 

“这正是最讽刺的，”他低语道。“没人知道。这种语言早已被遗忘。这是一首没有听众的歌谣。我曾听说有人将之视作傲慢，妄想他们的语言能流传下来，即便他们本身已不复存在。”他耸了耸一侧肩膀。“或者说希望。”

 

“所以这就是人们所知的一切？”难以置信。Loki咽下了他的笑声。回忆起— _但那不就再也没人知道了吗？_

 

_也许这不过是个传说，说到底。_

 

“就这些，是的。我恐怕这就是我能为你们这道谜题提供的所有启迪。并不是非常有用，我恐怕。”他朝他的听众狡黠一笑。“我希望你们不会因此怪罪我，现在请原谅我先失陪了，我敢说…”他从容优雅地悄悄走出门。他们并未试图唤回他。

 

他登上基地的上层，摸索着找到一个出口。一踏出门外，他就出了一身汗，差点当场转身回室内。他没有妥协。

 

从陌生到熟悉再到陌生。他好奇Frigga是否和他一样对那件事记忆犹新。是否时至今日仍会想起。

 

最终炎热击败了他。Loki回到他的房间。令他欣慰的是屋内没有不速之客，尽管荒谬的是，有一瞬间他几乎有点失望。Coulson，他开始觉得，意外是种不错的陪伴。

 

一时兴起，他轻轻走到电脑边，眨了眨眼发现邮箱里比他预想的多了一份邮件。 _发件人：M. Fairfax_ ，上面显示，于是Loki又眨了眨眼，点开了邮件。

 

 _亲爱的Luke，_ 信上说。 _我不太会用电子邮件，但你没留邮寄地址给我。我不知道有什么规定—你这份新工作貌似神神秘秘的，再加上或许我也只是你曾经的房东。但我知道有时候人都会想听听熟人的声音。我想让你知道我们都有想你，并希望你安顿的很好。Angela和我都很庆幸能认识你。在那之后是各种细节，琐碎的小事，而Loki发现自己在笑，只是微笑。他几乎能听到她的声音。_

 

稍后，Ms.Fairfax的消息上方又出现了另一条消息。他不认识这个地址，于是点开，却惊讶地对着它直眨眼。

 

_谢谢你的音乐会。愿意下周二再来转转吗？又出现了一些问题。—C。_

唐突，他心想。生硬，直白。（所有那些目光，好奇，专注。或许对他来说并无所获，但对他们…）

 

Loki在关机拿起他目前正在读的那本书前迅速作出了回复， _不知为何我并不意外_ ，他写道。 _我们周二见。不必费心给我留门。_

 

* * *

 

插曲（七）

 

_你不该这么做。_

 

这个念头一直纠缠着他，困扰着他。甚至在他回到自己的住处后依然无法平静。他在床尾来回踱步，右手大拇指指甲轻轻刮蹭着其他手指—床铺已经重新铺过，他注意到，但不是他做的，这更加剧了他后背刺痛的焦虑感，尽管他知道这只是客房服务。

 

_你的反应欠缺考虑，愚蠢。幼稚。你真的已经可悲到了那种程度—_

 

（对，他心想，没错，那也许就是答案，他就是这么 _可悲_ 。）

 

_她们热情款待你。你却如此回报她们的善意。_

Loki紧紧闭着双眼。他依然能看见Laurie脸上的神情。她的惊讶困惑和—

 

_你这软弱破碎的东西。你居然以为自己能在这里生存下去？看，就算把最美好的东西送到你面前，你都能轻易毁掉它烧掉它？_

房间显得过于狭小，封闭。令人窒息。他本能地逃离了那里，朝别处挪动，之后几乎是倒在了草地上，胃里直犯恶心。他急促地深吸了几口夜晚凉爽的空气，随后手掌撑地盘腿坐下。

 

_你就打算这么活下去吗？偷偷摸摸，在阴影中爬行…_

不，他狠下心不服气地想。不。我并没有坏掉，我还没 **完** 。

 

_这是另一个国度，在与阿斯加德决裂的现在。这是另一个开始。你不必…_

为什么，他在想，他又是为什么要 _这么做_ ？他本该欣然接受，她们的坦率本就是他应得的。他拥有她们永远无法理解的知识，手握她们永远不可能触及的力量。他认为是 _危险_ ，但那太荒唐了。他当然很 **危险** ，正如所有捕食者置身于低它一等的野兽中时一般。但这并非…

 

_你恼火冷漠却又拒绝友善。你觉得自己到底想要什么，Laufeyson？你真的了解自己吗？_

他的思绪如一团找不到头绪的乱麻。他一只手的掌根抵着双眼，胃中刚吃的晚餐沉重得过分。

 

“嘿，小伙子，有火么？”

 

Loki急忙收回他无意识的暴躁回复，只是说了声，“没有。”

 

“真糟。”沉默，过了一会儿。“嘿。你没事吧？”

 

他根本懒得费事去平息自己尖刻刺耳的笑声。“似乎最近有很多人都极度渴望问我这个问题。我完全不知道他们期待听到什么答案。”又一阵沉默之后，先前打扰他的人逐渐散去，再次留下他独自一人。这是个安静的夜晚。舒适。温暖。

 

他做了个深呼吸并试着整理他的思绪。所以他做错了。行为不当。 _不会再有这种事了。_ 这还不够吗？还能…

 

但这不仅仅是个错误，这是恐慌，这是 _害怕_ 。他以为当时会发生什么，他在等待什么，而如果他像这般逃离一切陪伴，他要如何在这个世界上开路前行？

 

或许，带着易碎的怒火他想道，症结就在这里，错的从来都不是别人而是他自己，而一直折磨着他的孤独感其实只是因为他不合群。

 

他强迫自己站起身，什么都不去想。 _继续前行_ ，他心想。正如他新生后第一次睁眼时。 _继续前行。做你该做的。_

 

_再试一次。然后再一次。然后再一次。这是一整个国度。你只需行动起来。_

 

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Loki怀疑特工Jason Ford之所以会被选为他的搭档是因为他完全不摆架子，不会招人讨厌。或许是为了刻意和Barton形成对比。Loki感谢这种不同。至少这个人表面上不会用过于狐疑的眼神看他。这在神盾局的外勤特工中算是稀有品种。

 

有时他会禁不住想搞点事情，仅因为不少人似乎都在等他露出獠牙。相对来说，Ford可以算得上健谈。由于他们基于某些费解的原因必须乘坐常规交通工具前往目的地，他们有了聊天的时间。

 

虽然第二次飞行Loki也没觉得这是多愉快的体验。

 

幸运的是，Ford是种不错的排解，否则Loki觉得自己可能会条件反射地对直升机造成损害。

 

“你还没离开过神盾局基地？”在提起一家Loki不得不承认从未去过的酒吧后，他难以置信地惊呼道。

 

“据我了解我还处在观察期，”Loki略显僵硬地说。Ford摇了摇头。

 

“这我知道，但这并不意味着你得一直待在基地里。几英里外就有个小镇，只要有人知道你在哪，我想不通为什么你不能四处探索下。改善伙食，其一。”

 

Loki忍不住皱起鼻梁。“这个想法很有吸引力。”

 

“是的，”Ford说。“我打赌。嘿，你看这样行么。等收工后，回去之前我们出去喝一杯。”

 

Loki惊讶地给了他一个犀利的眼神。“你没有…其他活动？”

 

“没，”Ford几乎是欢快地说道。“老婆没指望我早回去，而且我也几周没去了。所以何乐而不为呢？”

 

 _我并非理想的同伴？_ Loki心想，但没说出口。“很好，”他缓缓说道。“我猜换个…与工作无关的…环境…应该会很愉快。”

 

“那就说定了，”Ford说，随后再次坐回了椅子中。“你知道吗，撇开传言，”片刻后他加了句，“你其实没那么坏。”

 

Loki不由自主地微微一笑。

 

“我们到了，”飞行员叫道。Loki站起身，身体随着飞行器开始下降的动作微微晃了晃。Ford也和他一起站了起来。

 

“让我们顺利解决掉这事儿，”Ford说。“也许我们还能赶上服务时间[1]，哈？”

 

Loki对这一说法完全没有概念，但允许自己享受地笑了笑。“也许。”

…

* * *

 

 

 _你只是去_ ，Coulson说过， _获取情报_ 。

 

 _我们已经掌握了大部分需要了解的情况_ ，Coulson将桌上的文件夹滑给他时说过。 _应该相当简单。_ Loki推测，事关武器和某些不法持有者，而这些在他眼中多少有点无关痛痒。

 

他要学习，Loki决定，而不是主观判断。

 

“你是，”他面前的男人慢条斯理地说，“很有意思的一个。”

 

Gabriel Fossett，Loki记得是。又一个狂热暴力团伙的头目。Loki开始好奇米德加尔特到底有多少这种组织。

 

他的西装，Loki发现自己在观察，寒酸到尴尬。

 

无论多么精心布局的计划都能急转直下，毫无疑问，Loki对这种倾向并不陌生。或许，他突然一阵苦涩地想，过于熟悉。这已经开始成为一种令人略感烦恼的趋势。

 

“是的，”Gabriel说道。“确实很有意思。”

 

他可以挣脱他们对他的束缚，管它是不是金属。甚至在此之后，他还能赶在抵着Ford的枪开火前救下他。就算不能，不过是区区一条凡人的性命。（他要你跟他出去玩。邀请了你。 _你其实没那么坏。_ Loki感到一丝微乎其微的内疚。）

 

而那之后，不用说，势必要在对方的负隅顽抗下突出重围，而那似乎…冗长乏味，并非权宜之计，而且很可能无法获取Coulson想要的情报。

 

所以他只是挂上了最佳笑容说道，“很高兴你觉得我有趣。”

 

“是什么？怪力？你是个X战警？”

 

Loki不清楚那是什么意思，只当没听见，并仰起头露出一脸故作无趣的表情，那副样子总能激怒各式各样阿谀拍马的谄媚者。它表示， _继续说，我今天要睡觉。_

 

“不对，”他说，手指轻扣着大腿。“神盾局一般不雇佣变种人，”他眯起眼看着Loki，后者淡定地与他对视。“你是怎么进去的？”

 

“相对容易，”Loki笑着说。他目前还不担心。只是有点挫败，和不悦，他本该料到还有比进入前找到并解除的那些更隐蔽的警报系统存在。

 

他决定谨记这个教训。

 

“门口我的人发誓没看见任何人。”他们是没有。他们都是跟着人进来的，没人发现。显然感应器比人聪明。

 

“或许他们该观察得更仔细点。”

 

男人眯起眼。“你会心灵感应之类的？”

 

“你想要我告诉你现在正在想什么吗？”Loki说着，微微侧过头，语气依旧轻佻高傲。而他脑中，正在浏览和考虑一个又一个可能的逃脱计划，试图找到能同时完成所派任务的途径。“不过我怀疑没有多少实质内容。”

 

他们不知道他有魔法，或至少没见过。被俘事出突然，他根本没来得及用它反击。如果他能不被人察觉或辨认地用在这里…有一道咒语可以松动说话者的口风，虽然大多数时候泄露的尽是些变态的幻想，但时不时也能道出些有用的信息。

 

他的咒语进行到一半时Gabriel上前捏住了他的下巴，并别过他的脑袋仿佛能从他眼中读出点什么。Loki浑身一僵。“作为一名间谍你话有点多。不过，我认为你不是。反正不是神盾局惯用的类型。不像他。”他朝着Ford的方向一把拧过Loki的脑袋。

 

“我该感到荣幸吗？”Loki说，语气中挖苦的调调显示他的想法正相反。Gabriel似乎被逗乐了，但他退了一步放开了他。他的兴趣，Loki发现，令他火大。不过当然比不上那种所有者式的过于亲热的碰触。Loki思索了一瞬是否—但不。光是想想就恶心到不行。

 

“你可以，”Fosset说。他双手滑进口袋又笑了笑，给Loki留下了一种无法解释的不安感。“不过，我不会把希望寄托在这上面。不管你是什么，我们都会弄清楚。”

 

“哦，”Loki说道。“是吗？”

 

“毋庸置疑。”男人掏出一把弹簧刀，弹出刀刃的动作毫无威慑力，Loki咽下窃笑的冲动。他凑近。“所以你是什么怪胎？”他问道。

 

一时间，世界似乎静止了。他心中的乐趣荡然无存。而那个词，那个词沿着他的喉咙一路爬下，凝结在胃中。 _怪物。_ 他的思维冻结了。彻底冰封。 _他们能看穿_ ，他狼狈地想， _谁都能看穿_ ，他深知这是无稽之谈但已经—

 

_我一直都知道自己和你们不同。我只是不知道有多么不同。_

 

他在想法尚未彻底成形前就开口了。“你是个商人，对么？”Loki说道，他几乎认不出自己的声音。相较于他冰冷，波涛汹涌的思绪那显得过于温和。“我可以善用这一点。”他笑了，那感觉狂放原始。“那么，我给你开个价。”

 

“开价？”男人一副想笑的样子，但他直起身，依然拿着刀。“你拿什么跟我讨价还价？”

 

“你的命，”Loki从容不迫地说。“我要用你的命换取我们的自由。”他能感觉到体内的颤栗，某种无法辨认的东西正在他皮下蠕动。他眼角的余光瞥见Ford微微抬起了头，就像在看疯子一般瞪着他。Loki压根没朝他的方向看去。

 

在被憎恶冲昏头脑的这一刻，他根本不用刻意不去管他。

 

Gabriel的笑容消失了一瞬，随后再次出现。“作为一个无计可施的人你的口气不小。你一有动作，我们就朝他开枪。”他朝Ford歪了歪头，于是Loki笑了。他的目光冷酷，而男人并未退缩，但他看出来了。

 

“我有能力辨别可接受的损失。”

 

Ford此刻注视Loki的目光就像他从来没见过他，而且惊恐至极。Loki无法责怪他，真心的，但他耳中是砰砰的心跳声，而他的焦点已经聚集到了唯一的目标上。Gabriel伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。不安。Loki享受着这点。他上前一步，缩短了两人间的距离。

 

 _对了_ ，Loki恶毒地想。 _证明你根本不怕我。表现出恐惧然后失去你的力量。所以靠近我，近到足以让我—_

 

“你以为我会相信，”他慢条斯理地说，“你真能挣脱钢铁—”

 

 _够近了_ ，Loki冷冷地想，随即动手。他用一道咒语粉碎了困住他双手的束缚，并一鼓作气攻向用枪抵着Ford脑袋的男人。 _你的皮肤在燃烧_ ，他强行暗示， _从你的骨头上熔化_ ，即便咒语粗劣无法持久也足以逼男人猛地将手抽回，足以让Loki用双手扣住Gabriel的脑袋。

 

“任何人敢动，”他说道，语气轻柔致命，“我就拧断你的脖子。注意，不是杀了你。我怀疑你的人并不希望这座 _上好的_ 建筑物地面上出现一个没用的残废。”

 

没人动手。 _忠诚_ ，Loki心想， _多感人_ 。冰冷的怒火在他体内燃烧。 _愚蠢_ ，他心想，但对自己说这些无济于事。 _不过一个词。Barton问过…_

他说的是， _变种人_ 。不是 _怪胎_ 。不是—

 

_（蓝色侵染上他的手臂你是什么你是什么不这不是这不是—）_

他有多久没想起过…他有多久没让自己的思绪…

 

“我警告过你，”Loki说。“你的命，我们的自由。现在两样我都想要了。是不是正合你意？”男人在颤抖。可悲，弱小。（就像你。）他知道Ford都看在眼里。很好。让他看。让他们都看看他们拴着的是什么，让他们 _害怕—_

 

_那就是你想要的吗？_

“我有钱，”Gabriel说。“我能付你比政府多一倍的钱，两倍—”他身上每一个毛孔几乎都散发着恐惧，突然间Loki感到一阵令人反胃的恶心。

 

_用如此强大的力量来恐吓蝼蚁。能证明什么。_

 

 _不。_ 一个想法闯入他的脑海中，虽然很平静。 _这不是正确的游戏方式。这不是_ 你 _正确的玩法。_ 不是用蛮力。而是要智取。男人基本已经在呜咽了。Loki用鼻子深吸一口气随后呼出，并召唤他的力量。

 

“没得商量，”他开口，在话语中注入力量，并让其如波浪般扩散。Gabriel几乎当场就两眼一翻瘫了下来，但Loki一直等其他守卫都倒地后才放开他。随后他走到Ford身边，迅速挥手解开他的束缚。特工的双眼瞪得并不是很大，但Loki几乎能听见他的想法。

 

他好奇对方知道多少，并浅浅一笑。“走，”他说，“我们还有情报要收集，不是吗？”

 

他几乎仍旧如被刀抵着一般紧张不安。但Loki只能稍后再面对那些。

 

Loki回眸，随后披上Gabriel的外壳溜了进去。他没有去看Ford观察他的眼神。“让我们看看能找到些什么，”他用另一个人的声音说道。

 

* * *

 

在此次任务剩余的时间里Ford说的话总共不超过两三个字。Loki并未为之困扰，担忧，坚决 _不_ 。披着借来的外表，没有不便的干扰，他们在设施内畅行无阻，获取了所需情报及其他。在捕获他们的人眼中，他们只是逃走了，关于魔法的记忆模糊，而且可能迷惑性强到足以用平常的解释敷衍过去。说到底，结果并没有多糟。或许这样反而更好。虽然Loki喜欢在暗中偷听，但听到的内容往往都没多大用处。

 

（然而就如倒刺，如荆棘般困住他扎入他的皮肤—  _你是什么怪胎？_ 单纯出于兴趣，当然，好奇，就像对自然规律有着荒谬看法还问个没完没了的技术人员的那种好奇，而非恐惧，恶心或是—）

 

Loki一有机会就第一时间撤回了自己房内，紧闭身后的房门。如果他尽情尖叫，放声吼到喉咙刺痛肯定会被人听见。新的生活，他心想，他曾告诉自己他要重新开始，但过往却如影随形。 _看_ ，过往如影随形。 当他过上平静，可控，仅限于最简单事务的生活—

 

 _因为你可以忽视它。因为你不必面对它，或你自己，或任何事。因为你坠落了，然后逃避，一直在逃避。你掩盖伤口但它们并未消失。_ 他的反应感情用事，缺乏理智，没有自制。

 

他在屋内的幽闭空间里来回踱步，最终他坐下并强迫自己冷静。 _这是我的选择_ ，他提醒自己。 _选择留在米德加尔特。选择与这些凡人共事。选择冒这个险。你是想假装没料到会遇到—困难么？_

 

“出什么事了，”门口传来一个声音，Loki闻声一惊，立刻因自己居然未察觉有人靠近，或大门打开而涌起一阵强烈的恼火。他应该已经锁上了。

 

不过，来的人是Coulson。他的—他的 _监护人_ 。Loki朝他挤了挤眉毛。

 

“已经来催我交报告了？” _他们会驱逐你_ ，这个念头在他脑海深处轻声回响， _或试图囚禁你_ **。** 他强压下这个想法。

 

“并非正式，不。”

 

“非正式？”

 

“也不是。”Coulson停顿了一下，似乎在审视他。“Ford申请不再跟你搭档。Barton没有明确申请，但强烈暗示过。你出外勤时和搭档相处的并不愉快。特工Silver。”

 

“那一向都不是我的特长，”Loki带着犀利的笑容说道。

 

“Dr.Sheffer似乎挺喜欢你。”这令Loki一惊，他对着Coulson眨了眨眼，片刻后再次强制自己恢复面无表情。

 

“是吗？这倒是个意外。”Loki交叠双臂靠上椅背。“你就这么担心我的社交生活？”

 

“Ford说你差点毁了这次任务。”Coulson凝视他的眼神冷静而沉着。“说你的反应…出人意料的激烈。我想知道为什么。”

 

这个问题合情合理。答案却堵在了Loki的喉咙里。“什么是变种人？”他没有回答，而是突然发问。他原以为Coulson会拒绝，会坚持要他立刻解释自己的行为。他没有。

 

“变种人？呵。我猜我不认为…他们是一些天生拥有…饱受争议的能力的…人类。生理的，精神的，就我们所知那包含各种可能性。他们…”他似乎正在考量。“他们的法律地位…很复杂。”

 

“复杂？”

 

“那个群体和政府的关系不是很好。有一部分与正常人类社会正处于公开的敌对中。有人说他们是人类进化的下一阶段。这引发了…问题。”

 

“那大部分人是怎么看他们的？”Loki静静问道。

 

“看情况。就像所有的事，有些人比其他人更宽容。有人会害怕，另一些会生气，还有一些创立邪教将他们当成神来崇拜。”Loki不禁嗤之以鼻，而Coulson短暂看了他一眼后摇了摇头。“大多数人，大部分时间，都懒得去考虑那些。那并未影响到他们的生活，又何必多虑？”

 

Loki点头。双手抵着下巴，思维反反复复来回绕圈，直到他将其整个抛诸脑后。“这种事不会再发生了，”最后他开口。

 

“我还是想先弄清楚到底发生了什么。这份工作压力很大。你是新手。我的一项职责就是照看我的特工。”

 

“你认为，”Loki说，语气中注入了明显的不屑。“我会被压力击垮？”

 

“不，”Coulson明确说。“但每一名特工都有极限。我得知道你的。”

 

Loki瞪着他，并非全然面无表情。他的第一反应是怒斥自己并不弱，知道自己的极限并且不需要…但这些话甚至未到嘴边就消失在了舌尖。他还不至于将其视为关心，然而这确实…

 

“他的某句评价…激怒了我，”Loki最终说。Coulson正以那种平静却又奇怪的专注目光凝视着他。

 

“嗯—。”Loki以为还会有更多问题，但却没有到来。他纹丝不动，刻意遏制住局促不安的冲动。

 

“你知道多少，”Loki突然开口，检查搭在腿上的双手，“对我的身份？”他一时冲动发问，但话一出口他又有点后悔。

 

Coulson仔细打量着他。“不多。基本血样检查显示你相当偏离常规，比变种人程度更高。资料显示—除了从天而降之外—来自其他星球，但我们缺乏足够的知识去定位。”

 

“你对此不觉得困扰？”

 

“不，”Coulson平静地说。“只要没有演变为安全风险，而且我希望避开星际战争。我会利用手头的资源，不论其来源。你并不是我们第一个遣送人员。”

 

“‘遣送？’”Loki的嘴角忍不住愉悦地上翘。他猜，这也是一种看待方式。他停顿了一下，随后抚平自己的语气。“我感觉我该…道歉。我为我失控的行为感到…惭愧。我不希望你…后悔你的决定。”Coulson似乎面露一丝喜色，但过于短暂和微弱以至于Loki认为可能是自己想象出来的。

 

“还没有。不过，我确实想过，”他稍后说，“我们可能…错用了你的天赋。”

 

Loki眨了眨眼，“哦？”

 

“这是我该考虑的事，”Coulson说，随后微微动了动，直接对上他的双眼。“Chandra告诉我她对你的…能力的研究取得了很有意思的进展。其中涉及的大部分科学我都不懂，但她似乎对此印象深刻。”

 

“她太高估自己了，”Loki冷淡地说。“她顶多也就了解了点皮毛。”

 

“不管怎样。我很欣慰你能配合她的工作。”

 

Loki微微切换了一下重心。“那并非多无理的要求，”他故作庄重地说。某种冲动使他想问她对他有何评价。“就这些？”

 

“目前，我想是的。”男人又注视了他一阵，随后退后。Loki又一次捕捉到了那种短暂难以察觉的笑意。“你可以试试跟特工Romanov合作，”他说。“我想你们也许会合得来。我会着手安排的。”

 

Loki好奇凡人是否永远能给他带来惊喜。奇怪，无法预测，还拥有如此古怪的泛滥的—同情心？不，这个词并不确切。“你是个怪人，”Loki微微侧过头缓慢开口。

 

“我就当你是在夸我，”Coulson的声音一如既往的温和，随后他退出房间，静静关上了身后的大门。

 

当晚他梦到了一个夏日，梦到年幼的自己在攀爬伊敦园内的一棵树，伸着胳膊，去摘他够不到的金色果实。Thor在他下方。“Loki，快！”他大呼，于是Loki使劲伸手去够，然后他开始坠落—

 

—不停地坠落，坠落，并且永无止尽。

 

但他并不害怕。

 

* * *

 

插曲（八）

他去了别的城市。

 

这似乎才是明智之举。他一开始就不该留在如此接近坠落地点的地方。如果有人来找—

 

（没人会来找你。）

 

他上了一辆前往南方的火车（一种奇怪的旅行方式，但这种新奇的事物令他兴奋），并顺着兴致找了个地点下车，草率地避开旅途同伴的关注。Loki听着他们聊一些无意义的琐碎小事，并努力不让自己的思绪转向危险的方向。

 

新的米德加尔特中心与先前的大同小异。繁忙，到处是人，步履匆忙，从不停歇。他漫无目的地游荡了一阵；给自己找了个住处，此外基本上就是在观察。

 

他没有与人交谈。他的梦境支离破碎几乎无法理解，只记得成百上千的细节。至少，这是种有效的分散注意力的方式。他研究出了人类似乎相当喜爱的电脑设备的运作原理，拓展了阅读信息的新途径。几乎目不暇接，但Loki可以埋头其中，而他也乐意这么做。

 

货币。文化。传统。政治。他在学习整个国度，而有时这就足以令他晕头转向。

 

他们是渺小的种族，目光短浅微不足道的短命种族。他们在匆忙中度过一生，不过鉴于他们短暂的时光或许这并不难理解。他们几乎没有天赋，惊人地易碎，容易为了看上去完全随机的理由今天反目明天又维护一个陌生人。

 

他从谨慎的距离外观察着，而他的思绪却一直在回闪—

 

 _是什么让你如此在意他们？_ 他一度很想知道， _他们如何能改变你，而我所做的一切对你来说却无足轻重？_ 他依然很好奇。然而他…

 

_他们聪明，以他们有限的方式。他们知道自己的局限，然而依旧寻求突破。他们适应力强。他们一刻不停的忙碌意味着他们永不停滞。阿斯加德惧怕改变。而米德加尔特拥抱改变。_

他看着他们在生活中饱经磨难，繁忙却又总带着一丝疯狂；他保持谨慎的距离穿梭于人群中，闭上双眼让自己呼吸他们的节奏和习惯。

 

 _他们可以改变_ ，他在自己房内观看一个电视节目时想到，新奇的事物令他着迷，而老套的故事却令他厌倦。 _他们可以改变。你敢不这么做么？_

 

tbc

* * *

 

 

文中注释：

[1]happy hour：酒吧术语，指免费提供小吃，减价供应饮料的时间。


	9. Chapter 9

“我感觉，”Loki说，“非常可笑。”

 

“你看起来绝对不丢人，”正围着他忙活的一名技术人员说，“我保证。”他记得她叫Roslyn。他疑心地对她眯起了双眼。“就这么别动。”

 

Loki从鼻腔长出一口气，将目光移向她正往他身上连接的复杂设备上，Loki觉得这比他们今天试图解决的各种小问题的有趣程度都要大无限倍。“再提醒我一遍，我为什么会答应你做这些？”

 

“因为你喜欢我？”Roslyn正忙着连接最后几根线。Guy一直在她身后打转直到被她撵了出去。

 

“未必。我不喜欢你们任何一个人。”

 

“哦，好吧。我只是想想。”Roslyn转过身将头发夹到耳后。在她充满活力的欢快外表下，这个动作暴露了她的紧张。这很有趣，他心想，他是如何逐渐认识他们的：Roslyn容易急躁，Marcus疯狂地喜爱某部剧，还坚持说Loki一定会喜欢。Chandra发脾气的时候可以用新鲜水果安抚，苹果除外，而Richard只要一有机会能跟任何人在任何话题上起争执。都是些琐碎小事，没多少价值，但他就是忍不住记了下来。

 

撇开他们所有这些好奇，摸索和无意义的问题，这里有着某种奇怪的舒适感。

 

大多数时候。

 

“那么这是用来…做什么的？”

 

“脑电波。测量用的。非常原始，但我们另一台用于测量的设备很庞大。还很贵，此外你貌似会释放某种奇怪的低水平干扰…”

 

Loki蹙眉。“我什么？”

 

“低水平干扰，电干扰或是…Nelson之前跟你谈的就是这些，不是吗？”

 

“是吗？不幸的是他容易说个没完，所以我基本听十分钟就开始走神了。” Roslyn看起来一时间不知是该愁还是该笑。

 

“是的，他…就那样。好吧，我想一切就绪了…试着别动，好了吗？现在只要…等一下。我需要个基线读数。睁眼。”他发现，她正真做事的时候声音会变得自信。他在想没准她本人都对此毫不自知。

 

“嘿！Silver！”Chandra穿透力极强的抑扬顿挫的音调半路打断了他的思绪。“Coulson找你。”

 

Roslyn的表情几乎有点崩溃。“不能等等吗？”

 

“听起来不能。”

 

Loki开始小心翼翼地将自己从缠绕的电线中解脱出来，摘下头发里的电极，不悦地发现它们很粘。“我很抱歉。职责所在，如你所见。”或者说如他所愿。不管怎样，行动的需求就像叮人的苍蝇般骚扰着他。

 

“你还会回来的，”Roslyn说道，话中带着一丝强制的口吻。确实更自信了。他匆匆向她行了个礼。

 

“当然。但愿我们下次聚会…不受打扰。”他礼貌地假装没看见她脸红，尽管在溜出实验室时还是暗自窃喜，他没有用魔法而是朝电梯走去。Coulson曾客气地要求他停止在设施内瞬移，因为那貌似会导致区域内的精密设备短路。包括，Coulson提过，所有他用于追踪外勤特工的设备。

 

Loki对此心领神会。

 

他乘坐电梯上楼，顺着走廊来到一个挤在非常狭小的空间里的某个偏僻角落的Coulson的办公室。这个男人为了保持默默无闻煞费苦心，令Loki有时会想Fury到底有多少实权。令他意外的是大门开着，而且屋内不止特工Coulson一人。

 

Loki停在了门口。“如果我事先知道还有别人，我会准备更充分再来，”他圆滑地说。苗条，比他矮很多，而且没有穿普通制服。如果不是对方正以相同的目光打量着自己他很可能会误以为她无足轻重。

 

“进来，”Coulson一如既往地从容说道。“然后把门关上。”Loki在身后拉上大门，但后背紧贴着，并给了Coulson一个眼神，希望能表达出对事先未得到提醒的不满。他基本上从不喜欢意外，而事实是这很可能是有意安排的并未使之有任何改善。事实上，适得其反。

 

“你不打算介绍一下？”

 

她起身的动作暴露了一切。优雅，毫无疑问，还带着一种不可能认错的致命锋芒；他几乎为之折服。“特工Romanov，”她开口，看他的眼神冷静不带一丝情感。片刻后Loki决定还是不向她行礼，而是选择点头。他记得那个名字。

 

 _这_ 难道不是很有趣么。

 

“特工Silver。我没有这个荣幸知晓你的名字？”

 

她脸上闪过的笑容短暂而犀利。“也许以后。”她再次看向Coulson，于是他发现他们之间正无声传递着什么。

 

Loki感到神经一阵刺痛，但压下了这种感觉。他阔步走到空闲的椅子旁四肢舒展地坐了下去。“我认为你召集我过来是有事要我做。据我推测，是与Romanov小姐合作，我记得你跟我提起过她。”他注意到她在听到‘小姐’一词时嘴角微动，但并未放任自己多加玩味。

 

“眼下还不清楚，”Romanov说着，交叉双臂。“但与其被意外打乱阵脚我宁可有备无患。Coulson认为我会用得到你的能力。”

 

“在什么方面？”

 

“目前，”她再次用余光瞥了Coulson一眼，说道。“装饰。我要出席一次盛大的活动，需要个男伴。”Loki摸不准对方是不满还是愉悦，正是这一点激起了他的兴趣。面部表情让他难以读懂的人并不多。

 

“而那就是我？”Loki说。Coulson看他的眼神表明他不是很喜欢他的语调。

 

“我说过你和特工Romanov会配合的很好，Silver。Romanov平时的搭档有另一档任务，而你又正好有空。此外，我的直觉告诉我你比大多数人都更适合这类派对。”

 

“我就当你是在恭维我了，”Loki说道，并任由自己满足于那一丝兴味，  那是目前为止他从Coulson身上赢得的仅有的反应。他再次转向Romanov。“你平时的搭档？”

 

“你见过。”现在她明显有了兴致，尽管只是些许，而且，他怀疑，和他有关。他并未多虑。

 

“Barton，” Loki猜道。“Ford总体来看过于…听话。”

 

她的嘴角非常细微地翘了起来。“他可能提起过你。”

 

他刻意将笑容咧得很大。“我肯定都是关于我迷人的性格。”

 

Romanov甚至都未动一下睫毛。“当然。”

 

“好了，”没等Loki回答Coulson插了进来。“虽然我理解善意的玩笑是互相了解游戏的传统部分…专注任务。”

 

“我向来专注任务，”Loki低声说。Romanov发出了奇怪的声音，但当他朝她看去时她面无表情，与他对视的目光异常平静。片刻后，她也坐了下来，并端庄地将一条腿交叉放到另一条腿上。

 

“时间相对有点紧。明晚。”她表情中的挑衅也许是他想象出来的。

 

“我不需要多少准备时间。”Loki尽力不去想，比起表面的任务，有多少是出于要Romanov监视他？他试着玩味这一想法，而不是对此动怒，尽管后者很有吸引力。

 

她眯起了双眼。“你得着手弄套合适的着装。”

 

Loki扬起了眉毛。“我有不少相当不错的衣服。”

 

“你误会了，”Romanov说，只是她的假笑稍稍有点犀利。“这是个化妆派对。有主题的。”哦， _好吧_ 。Loki突然产生了一种诡异的即视感—尽管他相当肯定情况已经颠倒—随后眯起了双眼。 

 

“有主题的。”他回应。“哪种主题？”

* * *

 

动物。他们要变装成动物。如果不是Coulson—就算是—Loki也忍不住觉得自己被耍了。不过，他抛开了那些想法，并告诉自己可能很有趣。至少Romanov…令他着迷。

 

Loki忽然想到这正是华纳人[1]喜欢的那类闹剧。有必要让人告知他们。

 

不过，那个人当然不会是他。

 

他收到一个酒店房间的地址，并直接将自己瞬移到房门外，期间还吓到了楼道内的一名男子，但他无视了他。Loki敲了两下门，然后等待。

 

他有种感觉，直接瞬移至她房内不会有好结果。

 

“有人吗？”

 

“是我。”他听见开锁声—也可能是枪支上膛的声音，他略带挖苦地想—随后她打开了门。一身黑豹打扮（光滑，乌黑，且危险；很合适，他心想）蒙着面具只露出双眼，她从头到脚打量了他一遍，批判评定的目光是窥探她想法的唯一线索。

 

“我是否满足你的标准？”他问道，随后在她眼中捕捉到了微乎其微的笑意。

 

“印象深刻，”她开口，尽管语气中听不出丝毫被打动的意思。“很吸引眼球。你这方面很有天赋。”

 

Loki最终选择扮成狐狸，他亲自动手制作了面具，并穿了身灰色西装和一件边缘镶着少许毛皮的大衣。或许，还原度不高，但很优雅，而Loki猜测后者更为重要。以他的经验，通常都是。“我对精致的装扮略知一二，”他带略显乏味地说，就算除他以外没人能听出其中的深意。

 

“你不是坐飞机来的，”她注意到。

 

“没有，”他承认。“我没坐。我发现新鲜感退得很快，所以觉得用其他方式更便捷。我错了吗？”

 

“没，就是早了。”她转身示意他进屋。“就是给了我们更多时间过一遍任务。在场期间，我是Natalia Tomasek。就Joseph McRooter所知，我是个闲得发慌的富婆，有意赞助他再次竞选。”

 

“我能否问问，你到底觉得具体哪里有问题？”Loki轻轻走进屋坐到唯一 的空座中。“这个男人。你是怀疑他叛国还是…？”

 

Romanov扭头看了他一会儿，随后摘下面具坐到其中一张床的床沿上。“我不知道自己具体在怀疑些什么。这也是为什么你会在这。”Loki挑了挑眉等她说。“如果存在某种…干扰。你能察觉到吗？”

 

“你是说他是否中邪了。”

 

Romanov并没有像那些技术人员一样，表现出他向他们抛出类似词汇时常有的那种反应。但她的面部确实扭曲了，一瞬间。“对。或类似那种。鉴于他…反复无常的行为，和另一些异常…当然，也有别的可能性。但如果你能不费太大功夫就察觉并排除某项…那看起来会很方便。”

 

Loki坐到另一张床上并将脚踝架在另一条腿上。“懂了。那如果事情并非如此呢？”

 

“那我会见机行事。”Romanov仔细观察着他，而Loki也回应了关注。她很有意思。矮小，可以说是娇小，但在他看来就算她衣着华丽也看不出半点柔和。浑身是刺。不过，他好奇其他人是否也能注意到这点。Loki很清楚被低估能带来多大优势，而且毫不怀疑她也清楚。

 

他突然好奇Sif会怎么看她，但瞬息间就淹没了那个想法，将其溺死，毫不留情。

 

“Coulson提到你的时候用了…嗯。‘遣送。’一词，那是什么意思？”

 

她朝后坐去并注视着他，一副若有所思的样子。“神盾局处理严重威胁大体上有三种办法，”片刻后她开口。“消除，化解，和吸收。我—和你，就我所知—属于第三类。”

 

这与Loki的观察并无出入。而且不由得对这种做法的效率略感钦佩。能杀的杀，不能杀的关，关不住的控制。如果在这件事上想太多他很可能会动怒。“除非我错得离谱，但你是个彻头彻尾的人类。”

 

“只有一点小偏差，”她微微皱眉。“你对人类历史了解多少？”

 

他耸耸肩。“略知一二。”

 

“如果我告诉你我的职业生涯始于冷战时期，是前苏联的间谍，你能明白么？”

 

“我可以很有把握的猜测你指的是现任雇主的敌人。”

 

Romanov的表情扭曲了，但过于隐蔽和迅速令他无法明确辨认。“相当接近。”

 

Loki将头歪向一侧。“那么，是什么说服你叛变的？”他本以为她会退缩，会皱眉，会抗议他援引她的背叛。她没有。她注视他的目光异常平静。

 

“和你入伙的理由一样，我猜。他们向我提供了某些我没有的东西。”

 

“而那是？”

 

“与你无关。”她的语气暗示这个话题到此为止。Loki了解这种语气，也清楚继续盘问也不会有结果。他假装投降般的举起双手。

 

“只是闲着随便问问，我保证。”未知会令他心痒难耐，他知道，但他可以暂时搁置这个问题晚点再解密。

 

她一个流畅优雅的起身。“那就继续闲着吧。今晚，你需要另一个名字。还有合适的职业。”Romanov从头到脚打量了他一番。“你之前有用过什么身份吗？”

 

“没有合适的。”

 

“也许最好还是由你自己来选。至于职业…”她注视着他。“音乐会钢琴师。欧洲人。我有种感觉你会是个很好的‘歌剧女主角’。”她的语气只在句末略显尖酸，于是他明智地选择不予评价。

 

Loki扬起眉毛。“那野心勃勃的Natalie Tomasek又为什么会和我交往？”

 

Romanov的笑容犀利。“还用问么。她喜欢异域来的漂亮东西。”

 

“所以我是…一件异域来的漂亮东西。”

 

“别得意。”她的笑容反而越发犀利。“我们还有几小时。你玩过象棋吗？” 

* * *

 

Loki很快就上手了。虽然她依旧赢了三局中的两局，但Loki很有风度地接受了败局。基本上。

 

他暗下决心下一次绝不会再承受此种失败。

 

时间并未冲淡Romanov本人身上的趣味。她难以琢磨，甚至在他看来都几乎密不透风。让她开口谈论自己几乎成了他的一种游戏，她的回避得心应手，正如棋盘上的进攻。他好奇她收集了多少关于自己的情报，或者她做的这些事是否本不该为他所知，亦或者她是故意让他发现的，作为游戏的一部分。

 

如果要他说实话，这是他多年来过的最有乐趣的几个小时了。

 

在脑中浏览各种可能性是一项愉悦的消遣。眼下，他需要从周围的事物上分散下注意力。摩肩擦踵的人群，徒劳奔走，尽是些空洞的对话。争先恐后地算着时机社交作秀。奢侈品多到泛滥。这令他强烈的回想起使节团出访华纳海姆的那次旅程，就连虚伪的腐臭都如出一辙。

 

不过，他曾在无数更讨厌的场合中应对自如，因此完全能愉快地与Romanov的交谈对象，还有一些未与她交谈的人聊天。令他安慰的是Romanov似乎也并不享受这种场合—至少在没人注意的时候。有人时，她将交际花的角色演到了极致，从表面来看她享受关注，谈话，和其余的一切。

 

关于Romanov，他脑中又该多记一笔，尽管少得可怜但也有点琐碎的趣事。

 

“什么都没有？”当他们离开两位外表尊贵的男子时她压低了音量说，那两人（分别）装扮成了狮子和狼，其中一人的目光在Romanov裙装的领口停留了过长的时间。

 

“不，还没有。”他警觉地在听，就这样，寻找一切异常迹象，但目前为止只有普通的人类能量的低沉波动。“如果你想让我在这些好色之徒面前维护你的荣誉，请直言。”

 

“没那个必要，”Romanov几近冰冷的语调令Loki忍不住微微一笑。 _Sif_ ，他再次想到，随后愤怒地抛开了这个想法。

 

“嗯。我想也是。或许如果我们—”

 

“Natalie！还是—Natasha？我都想不起来了—”Romanov的样子有一瞬间像是想翻白眼。

 

“稍等，”她低声说，随后拉着他转身面向搭话的人。奇怪的是，对方的穿着没有半点变装的痕迹；而在场的大多数人至少都做了点象征性的装扮，面具，异域的妆容，这个人看起来仿佛根本没试都没试。撇开那些，Loki见过的酒鬼数量足以让认出面前的这个，就算对方在绊倒后抓着Loki的肩膀稳住时他未从他的气息中闻出酒精的味道。Loki扭动身子摆脱了他并退了很小的一步。“很高兴在这见到你。地位提升了？”

 

“Stark，”Romanov非常冷静地说。她的嘴又做出了那种介于恼火和趣味之间的奇怪动作。“没变装？”

 

“对动物不是很感冒。我想过白蚁，你知道，动物王国的建筑工人，但我猜那效果估计不怎么样。”

 

“嗯。应该是。还有，我叫Natalia；你可以试着记住。”

 

Stark。Loki认出了这个名字。为了摆脱无知，他努力让自己与时俱进，媒体极其喜爱这个男人。而据他了解神盾局大多数人对这个男人就没那么多好感了。

 

“Natalia！对，当然了。一如既往的惊艳。”Stark将目光瞥向了他，而这比Loki预期中要来的敏锐，鉴于他的味道。“在你陷太深之前，你应该了解下性感如这个女人，她双腿的那招真是—”

 

“ _Tony._ ”Loki能感觉到自己的眉毛正有拱起的趋势，于是努力维持冷静。“拜托。”她的语气顽皮，挑逗，但Loki在她眼中捕捉到了 _继续说，看我不弄死你_ 的阴影。Stark防备地举起了双手。

 

“好吧，好吧！我只是在做公益，确保你帅气的约会对象清楚自己的处境—说到这个，你好，Tony Stark，很高兴认识你。我闻起来肯定一股白兰地味，对吧？抱歉，这是熬过这种场合的唯一办法…”他伸出手，稍后Loki接过并握了握。他的掌心意外的粗糙，虽然Loki猜自己本该料到。工程师，他记得是。至少这个男人的机器是自己亲手造的。

 

“Aleksander Evenstad。”Loki摆出一张礼貌又略带无趣的笑脸。

 

他没有听Stark讲话而是观察他的眼睛，注意到对方的目光游走在他和Romanov之间，仿佛正试图弄懂些什么。随后他露出了一个Loki认为毫无诚意的笑容。

 

“只是好奇，如果我跟你调情会不会很奇怪？因为那可能会—”

 

他的后颈一阵刺痛，Loki扭过头，眯起眼。就一瞬间，他认为自己感觉到了…Romanov贴了上来，她的声音几乎无法听见。

 

“有问题？”

 

“也许。我不确定。”

 

Stark正来回看着他们两个，双眼微微眯起。“等一下，刚刚是不是发生了什么而我压根没发现？”

 

“恩恩。”Romanov的目光回到了Stark身上。“你该从这里撤离。以防万一。”

 

“你确定？我可以—”他的语气听着并不像先前醉的那么厉害了。Loki半闭上眼释放出他的魔法，尝试感受他刚察觉到的一丝干扰，就像平静水面上的一阵涟漪。

 

“今晚不行。这事交给我们。Fury要你低调点—”

 

“恕我打扰你们小聚，”Loki打断说，“或许我们应该—”他打了个夸张的手势。

 

“Tony出去，”Romanov又说了一遍，随后站到他近手边，挽着他的胳膊，一副让他陪同的样子。“哪里，”她用几乎无法听见的音量说。“还有是什么…”

 

“在人群另一边，”他说着，开始拉着两人从带着不同程度醉意的人群中挤过去。“至于是什么—很难说。” 那股微弱的怪异感可能是各种东西—或什么都不是。

 

他的心跳开始微微加快。他从她眼中也看到了，期待和兴奋。嗜血。他收起了这个想法，心想， _间谍。哈。_ “你发现了什么？”她问。

 

“不多，”Loki低声说，脑袋一直凑向她，仿佛正轻声说着空洞的甜言蜜语。“很可能根本没什么。或者…”

 

“Natalia！介绍我认识，可以吗？”

 

Loki一惊，转过身，出于本能正打算推开Romanov，但她早就放开了他的胳膊转了过去，面带微笑。“Joseph！我还在想什么时候能遇见你呢。这位是Aleksander—Aleksander，Joseph议员。”

 

所以这就是他们的目标。惊人的普通，Loki心想，长相平庸，从每个角度看都平平无奇。就连他的服装都相当低调，只有身侧挂着的面具暗示着对主题的妥协。他伸出手露出一个微笑。“幸会。Natalia似乎非常…热衷你的政治。”

 

“但你本人并不？”那副笑容令他烦躁。他曾在上百个谄媚者脸上见过，每一个都永远虚情假意，眼中除了他的地位能给他们带来的好处别无他物。曾经的地位。Loki再次想到了华纳海姆，滋味苦涩。

 

“Aleksander不是美国公民，”Romanov打断说。她抓着他胳膊的手力道略重。“我告诉过你我对美国男人是什么感觉。”她的笑容甜美，几乎在挑逗。Loki保持着平静的面容，但他不得不对她的转变略感佩服，她举手投足间展现的风情。

 

他试探性地搜寻，但对他的其他感官来说室内再次静如止水。没有波动。他甚至瞬间感到极其失望。他一度认为议员看他的眼神很犀利，几乎就像察觉到了什么，但当Loki把注意力放到对方身上时，他又开始了交谈。

 

“…很失望上周末的盛会上没见到你。”

 

“很遗憾我错过了，”Romanov的目光非常短暂地瞥向他的方向，尽管她的笑容依旧真心耀眼。“我只能希望你最近再办一场了。”

 

“那你会带上你的Aleksander吗？”当议员的目光再次回到他身上时，Loki恢复了失色之前的愉悦表情“恕我冒昧，你为什么会来美国？”

 

“目前我正在巡演。我是个音乐人所以—”

 

“Joe！嘿，Joseph！”

 

McRooter叹了口气，“于是有人叫我了。我宁可和你多聊会儿，Natalia，认识下你的新男友，但这么多人…你明白…我们得约个时间。打电话给我的秘书，她会替你安排的。”

 

“当然，”Romanov从容地说，她拙略掩盖的失望极具艺术性。“很快，我希望…”她看着他离去，随后低声问，“有发现？”

 

“没有，”Loki低语，并不完全是在叹气。“就我看来，他完全…”

 

他没了声音。没有什么明显不对劲的地方。只是眼角余光的一瞥，还有极其细微极其微弱的感觉。他疾速转身。“等等，”他对着男人的背影和Romanov开口。“McRooter。”他召唤魔法并朝男人走近一步。“我能否…”

 

议员半转过身，一副略显茫然的样子。“怎么？”他说，几乎完美诠释了困惑的语调，几乎。除了眼周新出现的非常细微的紧张。

 

“我们之前是不是见过？”Loki客气地发问。“我只是有种非常奇怪的感觉—”

 

“我肯定不知道任何我们见过的理由，”男人开口，而Loki编织完咒语最后的细枝末节并释放了出去，让自己的感觉退到一边。

 

它很小。很安静。埋在一层又一层平凡的常态下，几乎无法察觉。

 

但确实存在。

 

他眨了眨眼。Joseph McRooter正盯着他，目瞪口呆。但那一丝害怕并非来自他。不，藏在男人体内的某种东西认出了魔法的接触，知道自己被发现了。Loki的双眼眯了起来。

 

“Natalia，”他低声说，同时弓起了身体。

 

男人转身开始狂奔，但比不上Romanov的速度。几秒之内她已经将他放倒，腹部着地手臂扣在身后，而乱成一团的众人纷纷伸手去掏手机。

 

“解释，”Romanov厉声对他说道。

 

Loki朝她露齿一笑，并开始为不同的咒语召集他的魔法，那是他匆忙间想起来的。“我想你会宁可我把时间花在—”

 

太迟了。Romanov身下的男人开始抽搐随后转为痉挛，他的四肢疯狂地甩动，还发出奇怪的窒息声。仅仅几秒后他就停止了动作。

 

“我来打911，”一名相对清醒的客人说。Loki随意释放出一股能量烧掉了  那人的手机。 

 

“我建议不要。R— _Tomasek_ ，行动。”她已经站了起来，目光从他身上转到了地上的死人，随后又转向客人。Loki无视了所有人，蹲下身将男人翻了个身。他的双眼已经无神，于是Loki召唤出他的刀子。“我建议你，”Loki对着那张毫无生气的脸冷冷地说，“表明意图。”

 

“Evenstad，”Romanov紧张地说。他无视了她。又等了一会儿。

 

“如果你继续沉默，”他最终开口，“我会切开这个男人的脑壳，找出你的藏身之处，并确保你死的极度痛苦。”

 

“他已经死了，”Natasha直白地说。

 

“McRoote死了，”Loki冷静地说。“这很…不幸。但我认为…”

 

“没多少人能认出我。”

 

Romanov倒抽了一口气。Loki不禁露出一个满意的微笑。男人的双眼依旧无光，但他的嘴却随着话语张张合合。更远处传来了压抑的人声。“Stark，”Romanov头也不抬地发话。“撤离所有人。”

 

所以那个醉鬼还没走。“好吧，”Loki听见他说。“一切都在掌控中，我已经联系过官方了，让我们离开这儿…别跟我来这套，女士，你知道我是谁吗？”Loki没有抬头看。

 

“不走运，”他说。“我正好是能认出你的一个。你离家的确很远。”

 

“在这一点上我并不唯一。”

 

Loki并未让那刺痛自己。“它是什么？”Romanov在他还没来得及回答前插话问。“是不是某种—” 她突然没了声音。他回过头，看到她脸上带着极端厌恶的表情，一把枪正指着地上的尸体。

 

“一种寄生虫。”Loki冷静地说。“是位于星际间一颗遥远卫星上的住民。就我所知他们与某种宿主生物互利共生在那个星球上…那么，你们在扩张？”

 

沉默。Loki低哼了一声并谨慎地召唤他的魔法。

 

“等一下，”死人说。“避难。我请求避难。以—”

 

Loki窥视着对方。“你的物种根本没有灭绝的危险。”

 

又是沉默。他听见Romanov动了。“这是不是入侵”她发问，冷静得令人钦佩，鉴于Loki能感觉出她的不适。他推测她并未受过此种训练。但她的适应能力值得赞扬。

 

“我们的家园没了，”议员McRooter体内的东西最终说。那声音里有种…几乎可以说是颤抖，但那无疑是假象。这甚至不是它原有的声音。“我们的宿主都被消灭了。只有少数成功逃离了毁灭，但—”

 

“说谎，”Loki冷冷地说。“那太荒谬了。此等规模的灾难怎会无人知晓。”除非—不。他个想法本身更加荒唐。

 

“阿斯加德并非无所不知。”

 

“只是大多数。”

 

“星际政治虽然很吸引人—为什么来这？”Natasha插话。

 

“机会。”死人的声音几乎算得上公正客观，不带情绪。他的双眼未动，但接下来的话显然是对Loki说的。“我要求避难。你是否准予？”

 

“你杀死了你的宿主。这可以被视作侵略行为。”

 

“你吓到了我。一次不幸的意外。我们仍在适应人类的身体。”

 

“我们。有多少？”

 

漫长的停顿。Loki轻抛了一下他的刀子。“可能有六十，”那东西最后说，随即Natasha狠狠地咒骂了几句。

 

“好吧，”Loki温和地说。“这倒是个问题。”

 

“抛开其他不谈，”Romanov压低声音说，“我们不能—事态超出了我们的掌控。那么多，我们该怎么—”

 

“我们发条讯息，”Loki打断道。他看着死人的双眼仿佛能透过它们看到底下的智慧生物。“你们是群居在蜂巢中的生物，对么？共享意识？”

 

“是的，”片刻后。

 

“所以我对你说的话可以传达给这个国度所有的同类？”

 

“是的，”又一声，语气更加笃定。“而我们会铭记阿萨人[2]的友谊—”

 

“啊，”Loki说。“很好。”随后他一刀捅入议员的下巴，贯穿他的上颚，直刺大脑，他知道那东西就蜷缩在那里，紧紧抓着宿主。“不幸的是，”他轻声说，音量小到无人能听见。“我不是阿萨人，你的友谊对我毫无用处。”

 

他后知后觉地想起Romanov正看着他。她正带着疑问窥视着他，但他发现她看起来并没有不安。他好奇她是否会提出和别人同样的申请。好奇她是否会主张他杀手下得过快。

 

Loki不愿意相信任何来自星际间虚无的东西。或者，如果他说实话，任何可能向阿斯加德传话的东西。

 

“我们本可以获取更多信息，”她最终开口。“弄清楚其余的在哪里，也许。”

 

“本可以，”Loki同意。“但这样更快。其它的会感受到他们蜂巢中同类的死亡。他们会知道他已死然后离开去更安全的蜜区。”

 

“以后还会有更多出现吗？”

 

“不会，”Loki说着直起身。 _我们的家园没了。_ 也许他们在撒谎，只是为博取同情。这个想法令他一瞬间产生了某种情绪，他无情地将其压下。Loki想不出任何那颗遥远的卫星会消失的理由。但不知为何，他不太倾向于认为这是个谎言，即使那么想更…心安理得，从某种角度来说。或许是他语气中的某些东西。某些熟悉的绝望的味道，那令他想起—

 

但毫无疑问，那是愚蠢的心软。为了他自己，也为了这个世界，这样最好。

 

“不，我不这么认为。”

 

阿斯加德，他意识到时为时已晚。阿萨人。这个生物认出了他的身份。虚假 的身份，没错，但他不禁希望Romanov没把这些名字当回事。 

* * *

 

**插曲（九）**

 

Loki双手摩挲着双腿，他很多年都没放任自己表现地这么紧张了。 _这没什么，_ 他严厉地对自己说。 _相当简单。而且你需要这么做。已经有这需求很久了。_

 

不过就是一家书店。很小，离这所房子不过几个街区的距离。

 

他小心选择了穿着，再三考虑后决定去寻觅一套比其他的质量次得多的，近乎寒酸的服装。这是深思熟虑后的选择，为了唤起同情和爱心，就像那些他在当天特定目标身上观察到的。

 

然而，它穿着发痒。而且他感觉到强烈的不自在。或许说到底没多大必要这么做。

 

 _别这样。_ 他什么场面没见过，但此时此地他却在拖延时间。 _胆小鬼_ ，他心想，随即逼自己行动起来。他像几天前一样悄悄从正门进去，闲步来到柜台前。柜台后的女人正摇头晃脑，似乎心思不在这里。耳机，过了一会儿他确定。有一段时间这曾是他惶恐的来源，一种周围人正享受着他听不见的音乐的印象。

 

他依然在学习。

 

Loki用手指扣了扣桌面，发现对方没有任何反应后稍稍提高音量清了清嗓子。女人吓了一跳，随后转身，样子略显尴尬。

 

“哦—你好，有什么我能帮你的吗？”

 

“我之前和你通过电话，”他说，刻意保持一动不动。“关于应聘这里的工作。”

 

“哦！”她的表情微微一亮。“对，我想起来了。L…你的名字是L开头的，对吧？”

 

“Luke，”他稍稍更为从容地说。这个名字依然令他别扭，但他正在适应。以此塑造自己，一点一点。这需要个过程。“我恐怕我不记得…”

 

“我可能没跟你做过自我介绍。Megan，嗨。所以你想在这工作？你没听人说纸质媒体已经快没市场了吗？”

 

“纸质媒体，”Loki权威地肯定。“ _永远不_ 可能‘没市场。’不管其他媒体有何优势。”

 

Megan咧嘴一笑。“回答的不错。你有零售行业工作经验吗？”

 

撒谎并不难。他很想，但很有可能等他开工后会露出马脚。“不，”他说，并心虚地笑了笑。“我恐怕没有。”

 

“哈，”她说。“好吧。老板说要找个有经验的，最好在其他书店做过，但试试也无妨，说实话，他耳根子软。简历什么的？”

 

“嗯。已经发了。”

 

“行，好的。Ron在后面。”她抬起脚，仰起脑袋大吼了一声，“嘿！Ron！”Loki没怎么退缩，片刻后一名戴眼镜的中年男子探出了脑袋，看起来有点不堪其扰。

 

“Meg，我跟你说过很多次了，不要—”他的目光移到Loki身上，随后微微眨了眨眼。“哦。你需要帮忙吗？”

 

“算吧。”Loki能感到自己逐渐放松下来，这种日常对话似乎就有这种功效。他们是如此…普通。完全不含期望和圈套，就算他忍不住会去寻找。“我打过电话—求职的？”

 

“啊！对，”Ron说，奇怪的是他看起来松了口气，同时还给了Megan一个诡异的令Loki困惑不解的不悦表情。“当然。我看了你发来的简历。请原谅我这么说，但你似乎有点…大材小用了，至少从学历背景来说。”

 

他一丝不苟地调查过这个项目，就像对任何企业那样。不可否认，他擅自为自己伪造了他认为实际的（以他有限的了解）最佳学历。

 

整个过程几乎称得上有趣。

 

“也许是。但实际点说，就业机会很稀缺。比起其他我宁可做点自己喜欢的事。”Megan，Loki能感觉到，正带着公然毫不掩饰的好奇看着他。他向Ron抛出一个非常细微的笑容。“也许我们可以换个地方继续这个话题？”

 

Ron看他雇员的眼神几乎算得上是怒视。亲戚，Loki推测。至少，这种可能性最大。“当然，”他说。“我其实从没雇过人，不过…”Loki看出对方正在打量他的穿着。他的魔法，触手可及，但按兵不动。 

 

他突然很想知道，他是否能靠自己的能力做好这份工作。

 

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Loki并未打算在支援到达后多做停留，他坚信，他们会开始善后工作并散布虚假信息。他完全打算悄无声息地离开，然而就在那时Romanov凭空出现抓住了他的胳膊。

 

"你请我吃饭，"她开口。Loki勉强忍住没有条件反射一把挣脱，并眨眼看着她。

 

他并未对她唐突的邀请多做评价而只是说，"貌似现在有点晚了。"她像是在找人似的朝他身后瞥了一眼。

 

"你说过要维护我的荣誉。如果你能帮我逃脱应付负责公共关系的混蛋，我会很感激的。"

 

Loki稳住阵脚。"你在撒谎，"他告诉她，拒绝被对方牵着鼻子走。"这项动机根本是无中生有，就算有你也不会来寻求我的帮助。麻烦你表现出起码的尊重不要想当然地认为我完全没脑子。"

 

Romanov的表情在恼火和好笑间摇摆。“好。我要私下跟你聊聊。而且我 _饿了_ 。那种场合基本不供应食物。"

 

Loki审视了她许久才点了点头。他能感觉出自己也饿得发慌，不管他如何成功地无视了这点。"我欣赏你的坦白。你想到去哪了吗？"

 

"事实上，"她稍待片刻后开口。"我想市场里有个地方开到很晚。"

 

"我恐怕我对这个城市的了解还不足以让我用平时的方法过去，"Loki浅浅一笑说道。"你有别的方法么？"

 

"车，"Romanov说，示意其中一辆毫无特征的黑色车辆。"或者马上有。在这等我。"Loki站稳脚跟看着她阔步朝一名明显闲着还稍稍有点走神的神盾局特工走去。不过，一看到Romanov接近对方立刻挺直了身姿。

 

Loki尽力不让自己神游。他不在乎那会朝什么方向发散。

 

没过多久她回来了，对他甩了甩钥匙。"上车，Silver。还有尽量放松。我保证不会把你带到某个角落杀掉。"她的笑容机敏，犀利，还带点致命，令她的保证听起来毫无说服力。Loki忍不住轻轻笑了一声。

 

"我怀疑我放松的水准跟你不相上下，特工Romanov。"但他还是坐到了副驾，调整座椅到能伸开腿的位置，然后靠上椅背。"另外晚饭期间我要一直这么称呼你吗，还是说我已经赢得了知晓你芳名的荣幸？"

 

她启动车辆。"也许晚点。"

 

"你知道我的。"

 

"我知道你给自己取的名字。很可能是最近才取的。"她用余光瞟了他一眼。"这没什么。但别想跟我争论这些。"

 

Loki对她露出牙齿。"值得一试。"她没给半点反应。他尽力靠上椅背，平复自己的外表直至庄严镇定。"那么，你对我的观察有收获吗？"

 

"没我想要的那么多，"她说道，甚至懒得去否认。Loki心里有一部分不禁被她的冷漠逗乐了。

 

"如果我不懂得如何隐藏自己的想法在这一行就无用武之地了。"

 

"但并非毫无收获，"她甚至连看都没看他一眼。"你告诉Coulson你有过谈判方面的训练。我会把那缩小为外交才能。我没说错吧？"

 

"如果我肯定你的假设不就剥夺了你推理的乐趣，"Loki用责备的口吻说。Romanov似乎一点不觉得好笑。

 

"所以，是外交才能。但严格来说并非外交官，鉴于你一言不合就起杀心，即使还存在其他选择的可能性。你看人的方式让我觉得你出生在有钱或是有权的家庭—也可能两者皆有。但你厌倦那种表演—就是和你不喜欢的人友好相处。因此不管你来自哪里，都无需耍手段谋取地位。"

 

Loki感到背脊一阵轻微的刺痛。"这么做有什么目的吗？"

 

"我还不清楚，"Romanov说，语气依然相当平静，几乎冷漠。"你似乎很好奇，所以我把我观察到的告诉你。"比他预想中要多。但她没问起阿斯加德。他祈祷那是种好迹象，而非相反。她侧目瞥了他一眼。"但如果你想换个话题…"

 

"我能否问问你等不及要谈的是什么事？"

 

"你可以问，"她温和地说，"你也可以先等等，十分钟后就会揭晓。你之前没见过Stark，对吗？"

 

"没有，"Loki小心维持着中立的语气说。Romanov得意的笑笑。

 

"他对大多数人都会造成这种影响。"Loki将视线的角度偏向一侧，试图解读她脸上的阴影。

 

"你是名杀手，"他突然说。"并非间谍，我认为，在目前这份工作之前…还有我会猜，现在也是。如有必要。"她极其轻微地紧绷了起来，随后他看到她推开了那些，淹没一切即将浮现的东西。

 

"我们这行，不会杀人活不了多久。"她的双眼依然看着前路，丝毫未朝他的方向偏移。“我想你清楚这点。"

 

Loki没有回答。他的思绪总试图扭向奇怪方向，于是他专注于紧紧拴住它们。

 

车辆在沉默中驶完了剩下的一小段路，Romanov离开主路驶入了一片停车场。“没什么特色，”她说着打开车门下了车。"希望你不介意。"

 

"我可以应付，"Loki嘀咕着从座椅上伸展开，未等她就自顾自朝正门阔步走去，眼睑上还残留着 _营业中_ 牌子花哨的影像。她几步就追上了他，但这给了他某种无聊的满足感。"不过我怕我们穿的有点太夸张了。"

 

Romanov耸耸肩。"我估计没人会多加评论。两位。"她抢在Loki之前对老板说道。男人的样子与其说惊讶不如说是无聊，尽管Loki捕捉到他的视线微微偏向Romanov后又收了回去。他拿起两张菜单转身略显含糊地说了句，"这边请。"

 

Loki朝Romanov拱起了一边眉毛，而对方则对他露出了一个甜美到几乎可疑的笑容。"千层面很不错。我迫切需要来点意大利菜。"

 

餐馆基本没人，但那个粗暴的年轻人还是带他们去了差不多最里面，他把菜单往桌上一扔，然后可以说是很不礼貌地仓促走开了。Loki看着他匆忙离开后坐了下来，把椅子朝后拖了点以便伸开腿，这副随意放松的样子和他真实 的感觉完全不符。"所以，你来过这里？"

 

"一两次。这里靠近有权有势的人住的社区，但价格还在我的承受范围之内。"

 

Loki的脑袋猛地扭向年轻人逃离的方向。"那你认识他吗，碰巧？"

 

Romanov微微一笑。"我不知道你为什么会这么想。"Loki感到自己嘴角一抽，但又一名服务生为他们送来两杯水时他抚平了嘴角。Romanov啜了一口她的。Loki并未碰他的。

 

"你有话想跟我说，"沉默了片刻后他提示。Romanov非常轻微地点了点头。

 

"是的。"

 

"关于？"

 

Romanov朝后坐去用那种考量评价的目光仔细观察着他。Loki好奇了一瞬她在寻找什么，随后维持表情空白以防万一。"你知道，撇开特工Barton跟我说的一切，你没那么难搞。"

 

Loki任由自己的眉毛挑了起来。"很高的评价。"

 

Romanov一边的嘴角勾了起来。"如果是我就不会往心里去。我们都习惯更…通俗的做法，不过就算这点也正在改变。稍微过点时间…我猜他会想通的。"

 

"那我真该宽慰地长吁一口气不再为此烦恼，" Loki拉长了调子说。Romanov微微侧目看了他一眼。"如果你认为我担心这点…”

 

"哦不，"Romanov说，"我敢肯定你根本不在乎他人对你的看法。你很独立。自恃。根本就没把其他人放在眼里。"她抿了一口她的水。"对吧？"

 

Loki微微眯起双眼。"和我的表达略有出入，但也相差无几，"他说，仿佛并未听出隐含其中的讽刺意味。她注视了他许久后点了点头。

 

"嗯嗯。"她放下玻璃杯交叠双手放到桌上，语调微变。"你发现我在观察你了。Phil拜托我的，然后让我汇报观察到些什么。"

 

Loki一时间被她爽快的坦白惊到。他努力不表现在脸上。"我没想到你会告诉我这些。"

 

"他没让我对你做出评价，"Romanov说，她的目光微妙的专注，“或是做危险评估。这并非官方的请求。我欠他个人情，于是本着公事公办的精神他寻求我的…专业意见。"

 

"你的专业意见，"Loki重复。他能感觉出自己正越绞越紧于是尽最大努力掩饰。一名服务生走过，Romanov瞟了他一眼。

 

"准备好点单了么？"

 

Loki看了眼坐下后就没怎么看过的菜单。"并没有。"

 

"嗯。真不幸。"Romanov合上她的菜单。"千层面，招牌沙拉，千岛酱分开放。只要水。"服务员的目光转向Loki，后者浅浅一笑。

 

"我分享她的就可以了，"他愉快地说。并无视了对方严厉的目光。

 

"我不会把千层面分你的，"她告诉他。Loki也对她露出了笑容，但表情并不比她真诚。服务生来回瞥了两人一眼，随后撤离了现场。

 

"我会记住这点的。"

 

她眯起双眼随后放松了下来。她朝前坐了坐，胳膊肘撑着桌面。“对，我的专业意见。他觉得我可能能帮上忙…对你这种情况。”

 

"为什么是你，"Loki指尖抵着下巴问道。"在所有可选人员中…他为什么偏偏选了你？"

 

她注视他的目光极为晦涩，几乎无法读懂。片刻后，她垂下目光，瞥向她的玻璃水杯并拿起杯子啜了一口。"我融入的不太好，"她最后开口。"当初我刚被雇佣时。我不太擅长合作，然后渐渐的拉我入伙看起来像是个败笔。"她耸了耸一侧肩膀。"有个人帮我回到正轨，确保我干干净净。神盾局—特别是Coulson—辨别人才的眼光很独到。他认为你在挣扎。是这样吗？"

 

_挣扎？_ Loki感到一阵怒火蹿了上来，他几乎是机械地给出了答复，怒斥道，"不。"

 

Romanov放下她的玻璃水杯。"不必当成公事。是我个人在问。"

 

"意思是？" Loki绷紧了声音说。Romanov只是不动声色地看着他，但Loki曾经受过来自更有威慑力的对手更严厉的目光的考验。

 

"我认为以你的聪明才智肯定能理解，"她最后开口。Loki双手抵着下颌向她抛出了友善的笑容。

 

"我为何不问问你的看法？毕竟，你才是评估人。"

 

"大部分人不喜欢从别人嘴里听到自己感受如何。"

 

"我对你自认为弄懂的事情很好奇。"

 

Romanov再次朝后靠去。"Coulson跟我提出这个想法后我做了功课。跟特工Barton和Ford都谈过。了解了你在任务中的表现，读了你的官方报告，现在加上我自己的观察。所以你想知道我怎么想的？ "

 

Loki极其细微地向前倾身。胸口一阵阵几乎令他不适的感觉。"我认为我想。" _我不想。_  

 

Romanov的声音又发生了轻微的变化，更冷静客观。"你急躁，近乎鲁莽。有着敏锐的头脑—非常敏锐的头脑，但容易被情绪左右。你的专注度很高但容易厌倦。你有残忍的倾向但也受情绪影响。我不认为曾见你放下过防备，但你很善于伪装。大多数人在你眼中都很无趣。而少数有趣的又令你紧张；比如我。我使你紧张还有一个原因是我和你一样是个高明的骗子，而你不习惯这点。我该继续说吗？"

 

Loki已经反胃到了喉咙口。这就像被人扒光，比扒光更糟，就像被公开剥皮，还要公然示众，供人围观。他居然被贬低到如此卑微的地步…而她并没有说错。所有这一切。她好奇上一次有人一眼看出他…(有心去看，他有时会想，甚至是有这个想法，而不是被Thor， _完美的_ Thor所倾倒—)

 

他很快切断了那个想法。他想发泄，也可能是逃走，或其他— _其他_ 。但是他先…问的。出于某种病态的好奇，他问了。 _而她尚未谴责你_ ，他脑海中一个安静的声音喃喃道，但那是个危险的想法。“你很精于此道。”

 

"业内顶尖。"Romanov的目光专注，但一边的嘴角翘了上去。"哈。我本以为你的反应会更糟。"

 

"是吗？"

 

"没人喜欢被人当面拆穿真实的自己。"Romanov的笑容略带讽刺。"我能再问你一遍吗？"

 

Loki刻意保持随意的口气。"问什么？"

 

"你是否在挣扎，"他的双眼冷静，平静，但他觉得并非毫无情绪。他开始思考除此之外的任何词。

 

"调整，"片刻后Loki开口。“我会说。逐步适应。"

 

"嗯嗯。"Romanov只是又看了他一会儿，随后点点头。"有道理。是需要点时间适应。"她伸展了一下双腿后陷入沉默。Loki动了动，但并没有那么不确定。"这很有意思，你知道吗。我有种感觉只要你愿意可以迷倒任何人。你有这点魅力和性格。我很好奇你为什么没在这方面下功夫。"

 

Loki眨眼。他从未以这种视角看待过，作为魅力或号召力。这不过是另一种欺骗方式。"或许是我感觉大多数人都不值得我这么做。"

 

"'或许？'我还以为你知道。"Romanov轻哼了一声。"在派对上你对我的监视并不比对其余的事少，" Romanov说着，胳膊肘抵着桌子身体前倾。"Ford说你在行动时独来独往，而Clint评价一旦出事你的第一反应就是神盾局给你下套。"

 

"你是不是想告诉我不该保持警惕？"Loki说，任由嘴唇弯成讽刺，好笑的弧度。他胸口还是腹中有什么在嗡嗡作响，一种他无法辨别的奇怪感觉。Romanov嗤之以鼻。

 

"事实上不。那是虚伪。我说的是—你这么做会事倍功半。加速疲劳，拖慢反应，减少收获。这样没法工作。所以继续。保持警惕。我不是说你得结交朋友。只是…"她耸耸肩。"建议。多疑让你活着。但过于多疑一样会害死你。"

 

"你是在提议让我相信你？"Loki说，用他的语气传达他的质疑。Romanov 一副想笑的样子。

 

"我不是建议你该相信任何人。并非如此。我不轻易相信，而我已经和这些人合作很多年了。但我有信任的人。"

 

Loki对她挑起了眉毛。"某个人。"Barton，他猜是。鉴于她谈论他的方式，直呼其名，他几乎可以肯定。 _他就是你的那个人，对吗_ ，他本可以说出来。一部分的他想这么做，想激她做出反应，打破她小心维持的平衡。

 

她与他四目相对，目光冷静几乎毫无情绪。“对。我有一个无需小心提防能安心托付后背的人。”她抬起头愉快地笑了。"啊，我的千层面来了。正是时候。"

 

服务生上菜时Loki朝后坐去。他感觉很奇怪，焦虑，不适，而且不确定为什么会这样。但发泄的冲动并未再出现。他一直等到服务生离开后才再次开口。"你说过Coulson找你问你的…专业意见。"

 

"嗯嗯。"Romanov咬了一大口千层面，有一瞬间看上去幸福至极。

 

"那你打算告诉他些什么？"Loki问。她抬头看了他一眼，而他认为他在对方眼中捕捉到了某些东西。也许是同情。

 

"我告诉你的那些。还有你正在适应，以及我不认为他有担心的必要。"她微微一笑，而Loki觉得这个笑容更像是发自真心，且非作为武器。"你似乎很喜欢象棋。"

 

"这游戏…还不错，”Loki说。他感觉很不现在，心神不宁，体内有股力量  正向无数个方向来回拉扯。想发泄，想逃走或封闭自己或— _可悲_ ，他狠狠地斥责自己。 _坚持住。_

 

"你可以偶尔来找我，"她开口。"我有个住处。下点功夫你也许会是个不错的棋手。"

 

Loki眯起双眼。"再花一个下午我应该就能熟练掌握了。"看到她的笑容他就知道自己上当了。

 

他发现自己并不是很在意。

 

她停顿了一下，抬起头，叉子平举在她的佳肴上。"顺便说句，"她说，"我叫Natasha。Natasha Romanov。"

* * *

 

**插曲（十）**

 

他被录用了。

 

Loki不由得感到一丝惊讶。"欢迎加入团队，"他第一天上班时Megan说，语气欢乐的令人头疼。“我是指我和Ron，但—嘿。现在加上你。”

 

"看起来是这样没错，"Loki说，努力不盯着她看。

 

"Ron今天出去了，"Megan说着从柜台后的高脚凳上蹦了下来。“就你和我，宝贝。所以我应该教你下工作流程。没那么难—基本上你的工作就是整理货架，拆里头订购的包裹，还有在我不在时顶班收银。”Loki再次被一种强烈的超现实感击中。 _卑贱的苦力。没多久之前你绝对会蔑视它。_

 

他推开这一想法。“这些貌似都相当简单。”

 

"是的，应该是。Okay,那我们就先从里屋开始。”她在角落朝他做了个手势，于是Loki跟着她进了一间堆满了箱子，拥挤不堪还带着点霉味的屋子。Loki不确定自己的表情看起来如何，但Megan似乎被逗乐了。"没错，我们不太会收拾。深呼吸，你会习惯的。所以说，你是学什么的？"

 

"物理学，"Loki从容不迫地说道。Megan的表情却略显震惊。

 

"真的？因为我本以为是—我不知道，文学或历史之类的。"

 

"我喜欢研究事物运行的原理。"这依然原始得可笑，但凡人称作物理学的这一领域，的的确确是对他口中的魔法，以及无数名称复杂的事物最接近的理解。他的向导做了个鬼脸。

 

"我的物理一直很烂。太多数学运算。不过事实上我学习一直都不好。所以说—箱子从那扇门搬进来，那里，”她指了指，“邮包送来的时候你得签收，并检查一遍确保货物和单子对得上号—有时候会弄错—那么好了，基本上就这些。你来自哪里？”

 

Loki微微眨了眨眼，在对他来说不甚明确的滔滔不绝的介绍中突然冒出这么个问题，令他有点措手不及。他整理好措辞并希望他的直觉够准。"英格兰，" 他说道，随后加了一句，“不过只是来自那里，我在这里有段时间了。"含糊，难以反驳。显然在他不刻意去想时，他的声音带着某种米德加尔特人熟悉的口音，而他之前的调查并未发现这个地方会引人反感。

 

“哈，”Megan说，听起来兴趣越发浓厚而不是减少。"好吧，我只是好奇。以上有什么疑问吗？"

 

“没有，”Loki说，就算他有疑问也会给出这个答案。Megan似乎也这么认为，从她狐疑的眉头判断。

 

"真的？因为你一脸‘茫然不知所措’的样子—"

 

突然，轻快响亮的音乐声响起，Loki差点跳了起来。当Megan做了个鬼脸从口袋中掏出手机时他几乎立刻感到无地自容。他见很多人用过，早就知道那是什么，但似乎还是每次都—

 

她看了眼屏幕，随后皱了皱脸。“我得接下这个电话，”她说，听起来对此很是不快。"我去去就来，行吗？你可以四处转转。"

 

Megan去几步之外接电话时，Loki看了看几个箱子里装的东西，但注意力基本还是在她身上。她看起来不太高兴。不管跟她通话的是谁，她对他们没多少好感，而且她还来回走动了几次，烦躁。Loki发现自己正皱着眉侧过脑袋在听，但只能抓住只言片语和尖锐的语调。

 

过了一阵后她挂掉电话，一脸厌恶地回来。Loki尽力不表现出好奇，但显然失败了。她叹了口气含糊地挥了挥手。"没什么大事，"她说。"就是…有件事。我的亲生父亲—想和我接触。哈，鬼才会答应跟他见面。"

 

Loki蹙眉。"亲生父亲是相对于…"

 

她奇怪地侧目看了他一眼。"英格兰没有收养一说？"

 

Loki感觉自己仿佛被抽了个耳光。主要是出于惊讶而不是别的，片刻后他感觉很傻（废话，还能是什么）随后只是…动摇了。 _这不一样。_ 他硬挤出一声笑。"当然有。是我傻了。"

 

她的目光反而越发奇怪，于是Loki紧张了。他是不是已经犯下了致命的错误， _白痴，你到底在想什么_ —随后，突然间，她脸上露出了醒悟的表情"哦！"她说道。"对，我是领养的。你问就是了，我是说，这没什么大不了的，而且我是个好管闲事的女人喜欢跟人掏心掏肺，所以…对。"Loki非常清楚他错过了些什么，某些她刚做出的假设，但不确定具体是什么。

 

"没错，"Megan一边继续说一边懒散地朝书店大堂走去。"Ron是我爸。我猜这就是他会雇佣一个游手好闲的人的唯一理由，呵。"她回头看了眼跟在她身后的Loki，最后停了下来。"…我说什么奇怪的话了么？"

 

"没，"片刻后Loki说。"没有…不。你没有。" _Ron是我爸_ ，她说的好像就那么回事，就像那个她明显不在乎的人根本无关紧要。

 

Megan仍旧用奇怪的目光看着他。

 

“Okay，”片刻后她说，并再次转过身。“好吧，有话就说。我有时候口没遮拦的，如果你不说我不会注意到，有可能。那么，理货…”

 

_命运女神_ ，他心想， _依旧掌控着我，我是否应该做些思考，学到些什么，你们是否仍旧—_

 

他抛开那个念头。巧合。诡异的巧合，而且他不会再去多想。

 

_我从来就不是他的儿子。而现在我永远也不会再是了。_

到此为止。

 

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

如果说Romanov已经从怪物死前那些关于阿斯加德和阿萨人的话中拼凑出了真相，从目前神盾局尚无相关动作来看，不是她只字未提就是他们认为这件事无关痛痒。他不是很确定哪一种情况更好。

 

也有可能他们早就知道，这一想法在他脑中闪过。知道，而且就算现在也仍在给他下套…他驱除了这些想法。他能做的只有保持警觉并在必要的时候随机应变。

 

不管怎样，当他将报告扔到Coulson桌上时对方只是若有所思地看了他一眼，之后加了一句，“特工Romanov说你们合作的很不错。”

 

Loki略感意外。他很想问问她还说了些什么，但那么做似乎不会有太大成效。“是吗。” 

 

“你会给出同样的评价么？”

 

Loki稍作考虑。尽管，他其实无需深思，最后他开口。“是的，我会。”

 

看得出coulson貌似获得了微乎其微的满足，但他只是点点头。“我会记住这点的。”

 

Loki草草地微弓了下身后离开了屋子。他搭电梯去了地下室，想看看是否能向Roslyn弥补自己的缺席。撇开在Romanov面前的失手，他现在几乎可以称得上心情愉悦。

 

但这也只持续了从走出电梯到打开实验室大门的时间。之后它就像个肥皂泡般破灭了。

 

Loki僵愣着站在门口。或许他只见过她一两次，但那些记忆却锋利得割人。 _她在这里干什么_ ，他脑中狂暴的一角尖叫着。 _这是你的，这本该是你安全的避风港—_

 

“哦，Luke！”正当他在逃走的边缘徘徊时，Roslyn大声喊道。“嘿，我刚正在跟Jane说—”

 

是的，Loki心想。Jane Foster。我认识她。或者说。我知道她。Thor所爱之人。

 

噢，他想到，哦 _不_ 。

 

而她正转过身，随后抬起头看着他（如此娇小，他都能想象出那副画面，她站在—别想了，停下停下停下），完全没有认出他。（暂时，他心乱如麻，暂时。）“哦！”她开口打断了Roslyn，面露喜色。“Luke Silver，对吗？Roslyn正跟我说些惊人的事—很高兴认识你，”然后伸出一只手。Loki盯着她的手。盯着她。

 

 _如此随意_ ，他不知所措地想。 _你绝对想不到。我认识你。我恨你，胜过一切，胜过这个国度的一切—_

她友善希冀的笑容逐渐消失。

 

“上帝，Luke，你看起来就跟刚想起炉子忘关了一样，”Roslyn皱起眉头。“怎么回事？”

 

他硬着头皮接过她的手，笑了笑。“请原谅，”他说道，“我只是…吃了一惊。我听说过你，但没想到…”她的手很温暖，手掌略显粗糙，面容坦率，双眼机敏。Loki不清楚自己此前的预期如何，但此刻，看着她，这并不像…他之前所想的那样。她眨了眨眼。

 

“怎么，”Jane Foster说道，“你是天体物理学的狂热粉丝？”

 

“超乎你的想象，”Loki说，他能感觉出自己笑容里的锋芒。他试着缓和。“但恐怕我不是。我收到过…新墨西哥州事件的记录。其中意外出现了你的名字。”

 

“哦，”她说，脸上闪过一种奇怪的表情。“对。嘿。”她笑了笑，不过听起来有点尴尬和迟疑，而且她收回了手。“我在这里就是因为那件事出名的。”

 

“但你并不希望这样，嗯？”他说，顺便留意了一下Roslyn。她正微微蹙眉看着他，于是出于礼貌他强迫自己表现得感兴趣。“这也难怪。那听起来并不是十分愉快的体验。”

 

Foster眨巴着眼睛。“什么？哦—不，事实上，那—那并不赖。大体上。除了我丢了研究成果还有那个巨型终结者机器人…”

 

 _当然_ ，Loki思绪闪动， _你可是跟伟大的Thor在一起，就算只是个凡人，他也能让周围人相形见绌。_ Foster的笑容褪去，一副要皱眉的样子。

 

“嘿，Jane，”Roslyn突然开口，于是Foster从他身上移开了视线。“我得去—”她做了个含糊的手势。“你一个人没问题吧？”

 

“我没那么没用，”Foster略显不快地说，“我也不会让神盾局把我生吞了，不管他们手段多强硬。”

 

“没那么夸张，”Roslyn抗议，而Foster给她的眼神有力说明了她对此表示怀疑。Loki感觉自己的嘴角抽了抽，但片刻后他也不确定这令他对她是刮目相看还是怀恨在心。

 

她很聪明，脑袋里并非空空如也。Roslyn也是个聪明人，但很明显她崇拜她。她远远超出他对能让Thor沦陷的女人的预期，鉴于他似乎基本只关注  身材样貌，而Foster小姐…也不差，只是相比普通人更单薄。不过，Roslyn已经走了，而Foster又一次看向他。Loki再次挂上笑容，或许这一次更从容。 “我恐怕我并不是很擅长娱乐他人。”

 

“实际上，”她说，“我比较想边喝咖啡边听听你的意见。”Loki眨了眨眼，他毫无心理准备一时间竟无以应答。“从Roslyn告诉我的，你说了些很令人着迷的事情，这可能对我的工作有重大影响—这就是为什么我会在这里。老实说。”

 

 _她想跟你聊聊_ ，Loki微微有点难以置信地想。 _问你问题。为什么不呢？你不想更了解她吗？_

 

他想。一种无法抗拒的病态求知欲想要知道她身上到底有什么具有如此强大的感化力—光是想想就令他心口拧紧胃部翻搅。但他想知道。她是通向他曾试图躲避的一切的连接。明智的选择是敬而远之。

 

很少有人指责他过于谨慎。“为什么不？”他从容地说，并给了一个狡黠的笑脸。“任你差遣，女士。”

* * *

 

他们离开基地去了十七英里以外的最近的小镇上的一家店。Foster开车，而Loki判定自己非常不喜欢他们眼下走的这条灰尘漫天的碎石路。除了出任务Loki从未走出过地界，就在他们离开界线一英里远的时候Foster打破了两人间的沉默。

 

“我们见过？”她问，眉头挤到了一起，于是Loki不可抑制地僵硬起来。

 

“我不这么认为。”

 

“那我们见面后我做了什么惹毛你的事了吗？”

 

她询问的方式令他措手不及。直截了当，实事求是，仿佛她是真心想知道，而不是出于寻求心安理得才发问。真诚地询问。“不，”他实话实说。 _我早在跟你见面之前就恨你了。_

 

他脑中闪过一个念头，他现在就能杀了她。安排她死亡，相当容易；毕竟，她不过是个凡人，如此脆弱。只要他够小心，这里没人会怀疑到他头上。然后等Thor再次俯瞰米德加尔特时…

 

这个念头转瞬即逝。

 

Foster做了个怪脸。“好吧，”她最后说。“如果你确定。”侧面投来的目光显示她很怀疑，但Loki假装没发现。片刻后她的视线再次回到前方。“所以…你不是当地人。”

 

Loki忍住叹气的冲动。“Roslyn，”他猜测，但Jane给了他一个奇怪的眼神。

 

“不，事实上。我说的是Phil—Coulson。他一直让我看各种读数，在你…呃。着陆后。我猜某种意义上我算个常驻专家。好吧，其实，Erik才是—Selvig博士？—但他目前貌似在忙别的事。”

 

 _他知道了_ ，这是Loki混乱疯狂的第一反应。 _你是谁，你的所作所为。是他派她来的_ —但这个念头甚至还未成形就被他驱散了。如果他们知道，肯定会有所行动。“嗯，”他说，就算内里暴风骤雨表情依然平静冷漠。“原来如此。”

 

“不过说真的，”Foster继续说，“我已经没辙了。我们目前还没完全弄明白爱因斯坦-罗森桥，而且你着陆时采集的读数和新墨西哥的完全不同—”

 

爱因斯坦-罗森桥，Loki推断，一定是人类给彩虹桥起的名字。他感到一丝违心的好奇，本打算掐灭但不够快。“怎么说？”

 

Foster侧目看了他一眼，似乎惊讶于他的问题。也可能是惊讶于他仍在车里；她说话时的某种语调让他觉得她开始走神了。（ _熟悉吗？_ 他脑海中的一个声音低声说，他甩开了它。）“这有点复杂，”她缓缓开口。“而且如果你没有天体物理学背景，而我猜测你…”

 

Loki自己都觉得他的笑容尖锐，几乎可以算是呲牙。“试试看。”Foster有一瞬间像是受到了惊吓，但她的目光很快再次回到前方，Loki努力缓和自己的语气。“如果你能避免使用过多专业术语，我也许能比你想象中理解得更快。”

 

“好吧。这么说吧。爱因斯坦-罗森桥名副其实就是一座桥。另一种说法叫虫洞，它基本上就是空间捷径。新墨西哥出现的那个—从读数来看，貌似是个莫里斯-索恩虫洞，允许双向通行，而且显然可以…随意打开和关闭。这在仪器上表现为特定的读数，对此我们目前基本可以…辨认。但你出现的时候，那更像…”她皱了皱眉。“好吧。问题就在这里。我并不知道，但当时的读数与新墨西哥的彩—爱因斯坦-罗森桥没有任何相似之处。其一，规模更小—如果把新墨西哥的比作火山，相当于喀拉喀托火山和…怎么说呢，夏威夷的那些。在辐射，气压变化，涟漪效应各方面都存在着巨大差异。”

 

 _彩虹桥_ ，她差点说漏嘴。Loki压下正欲涌起的陈旧回忆（但这怎么会有用？）并打断说，“你研究这种现象多久了？”

 

“哦…”Jane皱了皱脸。“五六年？我是从准备研究生论文的时候开始研究这些的，从那以后…但说实话一直没什么进展，直到…最近。”

 

五六年，Loki思索。不过是眨眼间—好吧，在凡人眼中可能并非如此，但远比他预想的要短；彩虹桥是…曾经是…很复杂的存在。他压下涌起的好奇心，告诫自己并不想从她那里得到什么。

 

“那么你的那位外星来客解释给你听了吗？”他问道，但立刻就想咒骂自己。这是个糟糕的主意。他应该找个办法脱身，本该，他为什么要来 _这里_ —

 

（好奇心，答案在他的脑海中欣然浮现。你想了解她。这个紧紧抓住Thor的目光和心的女人。）

 

“算不上，”Jane说，一副想笑的样子。“他只是…怎么说，对他来说我猜这并没什么大不了的。不，基本上是亲眼看到它运作才终于给了我研究的干货。”她吁了口气，有一瞬间显得很无奈。“我觉得眼下算是停滞了，自从…呃。我不知道你对此了解多少。”

 

 _全部_ ，Loki心想， _而且远比你深入的多_ **。**  “我并不觉得无趣。”

 

“好吧—很好，但我其实也不该谈论这些。神盾局机密之类的。”她犀利地看了Loki一眼，脸开始泛红。“并不是说我针对—”

 

“继续还有随你怎么针对，”Loki圆滑的说。“我不会当你是在针对我。” _不是你。_ “我确实知道你说的那个虫洞已经…”人类会如何形容？“…停止运转。如果这能帮助你表达想说的话。”

 

“对，”Jane— _Foster_ ，他何时开如此随便地想她了？—片刻后说。“发生了某件事，然后连接，没有更好的类比，被切断了。但我现在已经有足够的研究数据，至少，所以…”她的语气相当随意，仿佛她唯一在意的就是她的研究，但Loki能听出那一丝渴望，他怀疑就连Foster本人都不一定能察觉到。

 

 _你思念他_ ，他心想。 _才三天，你就思念他了。他就是有这个本事，不是吗，拉拢人心，成为他的人，让他们渴望—_

 

（我也想他。）

 

当Foster清嗓子时他才意识到自己沉默了太久，一直失神地看着远去的沙漠。“所以你是怎么…”她问，而Loki感到自己的胃部打成了结。

 

“我不知道，”他的语气突然变得乏味。“当时我并不是很清醒。”

 

“—哦，”她说，随后露出了不安和抱歉的样子。“我很抱歉，我不是故意—”

 

他的胸口涌起一阵情绪，他未能及时咽下一声略显歇斯底里的笑声。“ _你_ 在为什么道歉？”

 

Jane— _Foster_ 一脸困惑。“我并不是故意…怎么说，我猜我不认为那很有趣，而且你的脸色也不太好看。”

 

聪明，Loki心想，她聪明善良而且对他的身份浑然不知，命运女神啊，他喜欢她。像Sif又没有Sif的防备心，易怒的脾性加上学者的头脑。他好奇她是否曾和Thor聊起过她的理论，Thor又是否曾一头雾水地坐着听她讲述，就像他曾经对Loki那样—

 

“不，不是这个，”她说着，眉头皱的更深。“多一点‘我们不说这些了’然后少一点‘你刚杀了我的小狗，Jane，你这怪物’—”

 

Loki突然猛地摇头。“这—你没必要道歉。”出口的话比他的本意要尖锐的多，于是Foster转向一条更繁忙的道路时从旁给了他一个奇怪的眼神。

 

“如果你这么说。有没有人说过你有点奇怪？”

 

Loki被这话噎了一会儿，但成功摆出了一个更轻松更真诚的笑容，或许超出了他的本意。“无数次了，” 他说。但并未加上， _不光是在这里_ 。

 

“嘿，”Foster说，她开朗了些许而且或许，Loki心想，看起来稍稍松了口气。“我们到了。”

* * *

 

咖啡普普通通算不上特别好。但谈话…

 

“这说不通，”她又一次抗议。“两者不可能同时存在。”

 

“规则不是我定的”Loki轻描淡写地说。她对他眯起了眼睛。

 

“那就解释给我听。”

 

“我已经解释过了。”Loki指了指桌上凌乱的餐巾纸，上面布满了潦草的字迹和图像，他 _差点_ 想带她亲眼去看看但认为这一做法并不明智。

 

“但事物不可能 _存在_ 的同时又 _不存在_ ？这是个悖论。更不用说你口中那个跨越维度的存在—‘接触万物和无物。’”她吹了口气。“我想说你是在忽悠我但又觉得不像。但那 _说不通_ 。”她是如此接近。只要他能找到合适的表达方法…

 

他突然停住，后知后觉地想起自己正在和谁讨论这些，随后几乎是用推的力道离开自己正趴着的那张桌子。一时的兴致竟令他差点忘记。他并不喜欢她。或者说不打算喜欢。但…

 

他认为她智商合格，而且可能还因她对彩虹桥的认识—讽刺的是比很多用过它的人要深入，对她有点改观。但就连Loki都不得不承认她远不止‘合格。’无疑，她也被人类的知识局限，但一经启发能快速吸收。他们聊得越久，他原本那种微微带点不安的奇怪感觉就越发强烈。而且她看他的样子就像在努力破解某个谜团。

 

“就是 _这样_ ，”Loki最终说，产生了一股无奈却又略带向往的情绪。 “我想不到更好的办法解释。”

 

“那或许是你还不够努力，”Jane辛辣地说，Loki瞪着她，有一刻几乎难以置信，随后他忍不住微微笑了笑。Jane眯起眼睛。“有什么好笑的？”

 

“很少有人这么跟我说话。他们貌似…很怕我。”

 

“我没那么容易被吓唬，”Jane说，这点Loki看得出来。他能想象她仰头看着高她一英尺多的Thor然后—

 

 _你为什么要这么对你自己？就像用刀往自己身上捅。_ 但他 _喜欢_ 她。去他的。去 _她_ 的。“看起来是。”他环视了一圈周围，想找出解释的方法。他向来不擅长教别人。不过，Jane似乎也在思考。

 

“也许这就像…嗯。圆的切线？但九个圆共同的切线，那怎么…”

 

“我应该考虑一下，”Loki叹了口气说。“看能不能找到更好的办法解释给你听，再联系你—如果可以，”他后知后觉地补上一句，随后意识到他并不清楚她会停留多久，或停留与否。这一想法令他不悦。

 

“嘿，当然，”Jane说着拿起几张带着字迹和涂鸦的餐巾纸。“就像我说的，这也可以算是我来这儿的原因。运用你对这些东西的理解，而且神盾局要我在几天内交份报告，所以…”她耸了耸肩。

 

Loki感觉自己的嘴角翘了起来。“但你并非…雇员。我推测。”

 

“不是，”Jane强调说，“而且我也不打算成为雇员。没兴趣，所以别以为—”

 

“我并不打算尝试，”Loki圆滑地插嘴。他又喝了口咖啡，除了渣滓外仅剩的一口。Jane再次开始观察他，眉间微微地皱起。“你有烦心事？”

 

“没，”她缓缓开口，随后加了句，“也许。我不确定。就是…”她揉了揉左眼。“可能没什么。”

 

Loki的心奇怪地沉了下去。这无疑意味着…“这下你勾起了我的好奇心。”

 

Jane一言不发地看了他一会儿，随后双手托着下巴。“就是—你来自阿斯加德，对吗？”她轻声问，于是Loki愣住了。

 

 _她知道了。她知道你是谁也知道你想干什么_ —他瞪着她，但她看起来并不愤怒也没有不安或…其他反应。只是困惑。

 

“这讲得通，”她继续。“就是…时机，还有两者之间存在某些说不清道不明的相似之处，新墨西哥和你的…嗯。另外也可以说只是…概率。每个人都说外星人的外表不可能跟我们类似，而两个外表和人类完全相同在差不多时间出现在地球上的外星人来自完全不同地方的概率…”

 

如果她已经将这些信息整合到了一起，他心想，神盾局无疑也已经得出了结论。那么，他们是否也知道—还是他们断定他只是另一起不相关事件的不幸受害者？Thor跟他们说了多少？他 _说_ 了多少？

 

 _杀了她跑路_ ，他脑海深处响起一声低语。 _短时间内他们不会注意到你消失。你可以始终快他们一步，你难道不能…_

 

Foster犹豫不决地说。“…Luke？”

 

他感觉浑身僵硬。愚蠢。 _彩虹桥已毁_ ，他强行说服自己。 _没有联系Asgard的方法。_ 他们不可能知道我的身份否则必然会…“聪明，”他冷淡地说，并眨了眨眼，强迫自己把注意力集中在她脸上。她的脸色苍白。看起来很紧张，却不害怕。

 

“你是他的…他的弟弟，对吗？”

 

Loki吞咽了一口。他理应感到愤怒。他没有。“我不是。”赤裸裸的谎言却同样是真相。他不是。从来不是。

 

“不，”她说，“不，这…你知道新墨西哥的事，但神盾局从没提过还有另一个阿斯加德人，所以你没告诉他们。你是在他回去处理家庭事务后没多久出现的，而且—哦天呐。”她的脸色越发苍白。“ _就是_ 你。你想 _杀_ 他！”

 

Loki顿时庆幸自己事先想到了对咖啡店内的其他人屏蔽他们的谈话。他双手抵着下颌。“他不是我哥哥。而且我 _的确_ 杀了他。一时。”他知道自己不该这么说，但他能感觉到一股逆来顺受的蚀骨麻木。她的表情转为了愤怒。

 

“你怎么能—”她结结巴巴地说，气得跳脚。Loki冷漠地瞪了她一眼。“所以说，怎么，你也是来地球反省的？不，从Roslyn的话来看你仍就拥有全部—随便吧，怪不得你看我的目光这么古怪，该死—”

 

“阿斯加德没人知道我在这里。”Loki并未低下目光。他当然可以做点手脚。他完全可以消除她的记忆或封住她的嘴，让她无法提及此事，也可以…但毫无疑问这都不重要，此外，还有不这么做的理由…

 

这有点像某种眩晕症。

 

Foster正睁大了眼睛瞪着他，似乎在紧张和愤怒之间摇摆不定。她慢慢坐下。“你在做什么？”

 

“在这里？”Loki抬起一侧肩膀。“本质上，如你所见。”

 

“你在为神盾局工作。”Foster的语气带着深深的质疑。好吧，Loki心想，至少有人察觉到了其中的幽默。

 

“他们开出的价码很有说服力。”

 

Foster瞪着他。他几乎能看出她在重新梳理，整合他们对话的片段，得出新的结论。 _Thor是怎么跟你介绍我的_ ，他既想问又不想问。他好奇她是否会问她的 _心爱之人_ 怎么样了。好奇如果她真的问了，自己会如何回答。

 

良久之后，她略显笨拙地站起身，并退后一步。她的表情冷硬，难以解读。“好吧，”她说。“好吧。真是 _太棒了_ 。真是—”Loki保持一脸冷漠，静候着。她深吸了一口气再呼出。“我要是把你扔在这里你自己能回去吧？”

 

“是的，”Loki稍后说。

 

“很好，”她说。“因为我不想让你再上我的车。”

 

Loki体内涌起一阵猛烈的怒火。“你为了那些你不理解的事情就指责我，”他低声说，“你认为—”

 

“我指责你是因为你仅仅为了对付自己的 _哥哥_ 就造成了小镇绝大多数人口的 _伤亡！_ ”她朝门口走去，随即止步，背对着他。“我认为我了解的很清楚。我不希望你上我的车。”

 

Loki绷紧了下颌。他通过鼻腔深呼吸了三次。“—行。”

 

“这糟透了，”她说着再次转身看着他，那张友善的面孔此刻线条僵硬。“我以为…Thor是不是死了？”她的语气很平静，但他听出了极其细微的一丝颤抖，而那个阴暗、恶毒的自己想要撒谎， _是的，我杀了他。_

 

“不是，”他说。她点点头，随后走出了大门。她的背影僵硬，仿佛在等待他攻击。以为他会攻击，或许。

 

他本可以拦住她。但他没有。Loki看着她离去，感到了一阵无比怪异的失落感。

* * *

 

**插曲（十一）**

 

如果说他曾经指望Megan能随着时间的流逝变得不那么古怪，他失望了。她仍旧一如从前的令人费解。不过，至少在某些问题上，跟她交谈能迅速学习，因为她总会向他投来奇怪的眼神并说‘你说话好怪异’或着偶尔‘你说不知道迪斯尼是几个意思？’

 

有时候站在里屋的书堆中登记库存时他会想这一切有多奇怪。如果他细想，会发怒。激烈地。但他的安全仰赖隐匿，而如果他无法融入人类的生活模式他就不能长时间隐藏自己。一份工作。一个家（目前，依然是旅馆）。小事，没错，但属于他。

 

当他意识到自己被人跟踪时已经相对平安无事地工作三周了。

 

跟踪他的人保持着安全的距离，但—他起初以为是赏金猎人，还差点陷入恐慌。但他们是凡人，这让他觉得不太可能。如果他们知道他在这里，阿萨人很清楚他们在不被人察觉的情况下派来的凡人根本不够他杀的。

 

不对，这是别的情况。

 

Loki任由他们跟踪了几天，相安无事，未表现出任何有所察觉的迹象，而到第四天他从书店回家时走了另一条路，他径直转入一条狭窄的街道，随后隐去自己的身影。

 

男人跟在他身后十五步远处，像模像样在闲逛。以凡人来说身强力壮。Loki手中召唤出一把刀子，并趁男人放慢脚步，对着空荡荡的街道疑惑时下手。

 

他一把抓住男人的后颈将其整个人甩到附近的墙上。随后Loki阔步走近，在对方起身前一把将他拽起，同时刀尖利索地抵上跳动的颈动脉并解除了隐身。“你是谁？”他质问道。

 

或许并不含蓄，但不管这个胆敢派间谍跟踪他的人是谁，都该知道他们招惹的是什么人。

 

男人一脸茫然，而Loki甚至懒得在入侵对方大脑挖出名字和任务时温和一点。随后他放开他，气得寒毛直竖。

 

“所以，”他说。“是这么回事。”

 

他一直都很小心。但显然有人注意到了他并非表面上那么简单。有人想要他为他们效力。替他们干活。尾随者是被派来试探他的，同时评估他对邀约的回应。万一回应对他们不利，会有人来…劝服他。

 

那个男人—Brian Mckean—正喘着粗气盯着他看。那把刀，Loki意识到，划破了他的皮肤，在他脖子一侧留下了一道血迹，深度刚好保证血流缓慢但稳定。“仔细听着，”Loki平静地说。“因为我只说一遍。”

 

Loki看着Mr. Mckean跌跌撞撞离开，每走几步都紧张地回头看上一眼，他的警告已经深深植入了对方脑中。他确保了这一点。

 

待他走后，Loki缓缓呼出一口气。但愿这足以息事宁人。

 

如果不能…

 

Loki将刀子收回他的存放空间，检查了一遍身上的血迹，随后转身继续沿着回酒店的路走去。

 

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Loki仅逗留了一杯咖啡的时间，随后瞬移回到了自己的住处。他无疑会比Foster先到，考虑到驾车所需的时间。她回去后会说些什么？她知道多少，猜到多少，而如果神盾局知道（他不得不认为他们知道）那为何他们尚无动作，也未做声…

 

或许是他们尚未得出和Jane相同的结论。他们没理由会。他们从未见过他的长相，而如果Thor未对他们多言…也不是没有他们仅仅将他视作另一名阿斯加德人的可能性，没有关系，没有联系？不然为何保持沉默？

 

（ _让你的猎物觉得安全_ ，他脑中响起一个声音。 _让他们放松警惕。然后关上牢笼。_ 是那样吗？）

 

他在房内有限的空间里来回踱步。 _你是个蠢货才会跟她废话。才会被好奇心冲昏头脑。_ 然而，他本应有能力不被她看穿，本应有能力守住自己的秘密。

 

一个不安的念头出现在他脑中，或许他并不想那么做。或许一部分的他希望她能看穿自己，了解自己的所作所为，并对此—作何反应？他是否曾指望她会善待自己？成为知己， _好友_ ？

 

亦或者，他是否宁可她表现出之前的反应，愤怒，恶心，厌恶。而那正是他想要的，或许甚至可以说是他 _需要的_ …

 

Loki近乎野蛮地推开了那些想法。他还没可悲到这种地步。肯定。

 

他感觉自己的房间过于狭小，封闭。就算他们还不知道…又能怎样？Foster无疑会告诉他们。然后—然后怎样？神盾局会作何反应？他无法猜测，就算猜测也无法确定是否准确。

 

他不能坐着干等。但同时，他又能采取什么行动？如果他有意阻止Foster，早该趁她离开前下手。现在…去找Coulson会有暴露太多的风险，而他的替代资源又多少 _受限_ 。

 

墙壁像是在朝他逼近，犹如脖子上的套索般收紧。

 

Loki咆哮了一声摔门而去。既然他无计可施，最起码他可以借助锻炼这一屡试不爽的方法释放掉一些紧张情绪，而且就算没人能和他对练，最起码活动能令他集中，专注。清晰地思考。

 

（他根本就不该跟那个该死的女人聊。他指望得到些什么，他以为跟她废话能有什么好处？）

 

Loki昂首阔步穿过走廊，无视投向他的一道道斜视目光，他本以为会有人拦住他或攻击他。没人动手，虽然确实有几个人貌似匆忙给他让路，促使Loki缓和表情恢复平静冷漠，同时试着平复情绪。后者并没有前者那么成功。

 

他放自己进入目的地所在房间的大门，看到屋内没人时他松了一口气。或许，这并不理想，但也凑活。这点距离并不适合练习飞刀，但绝对比没有的强。

 

Loki召唤出武器摆好架势。迅速接连掷出三把飞刀，标记位置后召回。

 

令他吃惊的是，Thor偏偏选了这个女人，而不是别人。头脑敏捷，理解力强，性格顽固…如果存在平行世界，他或许会认可。或许会在看Foster一眼后发现她比Thor此前交往的女人更优秀，纵使她不过一介凡人。

 

（永远是Thor。永远，他的思绪绕回到Thor身上。不论他离他多远， _总是_ —他再次迅速接连掷出飞刀，留意位置，对着失常的水准咆哮，然后召回了刀子。）

 

她的表情强烈的印刻在他脑中。他为何会因此烦心？她是个凡人，没资格评判他，她对他一无所知除了Thor可能告诉过她的点滴或是人类神话中对他的污蔑。她作何判断？除了她可能会向神盾局告密外并无实质威胁，而且就算她说了—也没有证据。仅仅是两人各执一词…

 

（但有谁会相信你？有谁曾…Loki气息紊乱急促地呼出几口气，随后再次扔出飞刀。梆—梆—梆。至少飞刀击中目标时利落的闷响声稍稍给他带来了点满足。）

 

而且就算他们动手对付他，又怎么样？他比他们强。会有不便，不快，但— _Margaret Fairfax_ 。那个勉强算得上曾收留过他的女人，而且比其他任何人都久。她怎么办？为了让他屈膝他们会伤害她吗？他认为不会，但…

 

一声 _怪物_ 在他脑海深处响起，与她脸上的神情交相呼应。并非为了Thor。他本以为她会为Thor愤愤不平。 _造成小镇绝大多数人口的伤亡…_

 

他未曾考虑过他们，Loki意识到。并未真正将他们当作人去看待。对他来说他们就如昆虫般微不足道，渺小，无关痛痒，除了Thor对他们突然产生的奇怪好感。毕竟，这重要吗，反正他们的生命如此短暂又毫无意义？他试图想象一个小镇，里面住着他微微有好感的那些凡人，比如，Ms. Fairfax和Angela，如果她们也成为类似事件的牺牲品。如果追击他的那些蠢货中有一个再强大一点，强到有能力—

 

Loki没敢再想下去，无法直面心中的不安情绪。

 

感受着手中飞刀的分量，他看向另一头的靶子。他深吸一口气集中精神，强迫自己清空思维冷静下来。这类精神锻炼向来不简单，但为了练习魔法又必不可少，所以他最终学会了控制自己的思绪，并使其尽可能安静。放空自己抛开一切，在那一瞬间紧扣任务本身。

 

他调整姿势，第一刀刺中了肩部，第二刀是咽喉，而最后一刀落在了他用来练习的人形靶子的眼睛上。他叹了口气，终于感觉心情有所平复，他没有用魔法而是亲自走上前去拔刀子。

 

“你很擅长这玩意儿。”

 

Loki浑身一僵。他真是被情绪干扰了感官，居然连有人进屋观察他都没察觉。他思索了片刻，但未转身，而是来到靶子旁开始拔刀。“我努力。”

 

“你知道，对于夸奖人们通常会表示感谢。”

 

“我清楚这一习俗。”Loki拔出最后一把刀后转身看着倚在射程另一头的墙边的Barton。“你有什么需要？”

 

“算不上，没有。”他伸了个懒腰，可能微微有点做作。Loki并未被他放松的表象愚弄。他的双眼依旧如记忆中那般敏锐，而如果说他的样子不像紧张而是若有所思…那似乎也不足以构成让他放松警惕的充足理由。

 

“刚巧路过？”Loki略显冷淡地说。

 

“没，”Barton稍后答。“也不是。”他直起身，神态微变，但不完全是谨慎。“特工Romanov喜欢你。”

 

Loki眨了眨眼，未能如愿在说出那句“真的？”时表现得足够冷漠。

 

“嗯，”Barton说着抱起胳膊，仍旧仔细观察着Loki。“是的。看起来像。”

 

Loki放松下来并耸了耸肩。“明白了。所以你认为我有必要知道这件事？”

 

“并不是。”他靠后倚着墙。“她指出了一些事。你让我们一开始有些误会，但…”他收声并注视着Loki。“她喜欢的人不多。你很走运。”他停顿了一下。“或不走运，也许，我猜。因为据说她也喜欢Stark，而那似乎对他并没有什么好处。”

 

这句话给他带来了一阵古怪的愉悦感，他立刻将其掐灭。他何时起如此重视凡人的看法了？“但愿如此，”Loki干巴巴地说，“我习惯认为自己没Stark那么讨人厌。”

 

“啊，”Barton说，一副想笑的样子。“所以你们见过了。”

 

“一面之缘。”Loki密切观察着男人，试图弄清对方在玩什么花样。他想要什么，是否还有什么更深层的目的…有一刻Barton像是差点要笑出来，但那一刻转瞬即逝，随后他推了把墙漫步上前。

 

Loki没让自己太过紧张。

 

“所以，”Barton说，“飞刀，哈？没想到你会用—那啥，正常人类的武器，就你那…”他做了个复杂的手势，很可能是想表达魔法。Loki没让自己退缩，深知内心愤怒的火苗并非真心由弓箭手而起。

 

“过于依赖一项技能，我发现，是种危险的主张。”

 

Barton哼了一声。“我看出特工Romanov为什么喜欢你了，”他说，而Loki眨了眨眼，微微有点无措。然而，Barton似乎微微放松了一点，这貌似是个不错的迹象。

 

“你有什么特别想说的话么？”Loki发问，他听出自己话中带刺但并不是很后悔。“我在练习。”

 

“保持你的技术娴熟？”Barton说话时的笑容神奇地令Loki想起了Fandral。Loki给了他一个尖锐的眼神，但Barton只是窃笑了一声。“嘿。这么精彩怎么能错过。”

 

“你不小心点的话我或许会不忍心放过将你传送到孤岛的机会，”Loki不假思索地说完后却紧张了。 _注意你的言辞，蠢货。_

 

男人全程没有半点动怒的迹象，但稍后他哼了哼，如果说他放松的样子刻意得可疑…“对，”他说，“然后Natasha会杀了你，所以…”

 

Loki眨了眨眼，怪异地感到困惑，他的第一反应是大吼 _她有这本事么_ ，但那句威胁说的毫无诚意…是个玩笑？他犹豫了片刻，举棋不定，然后只是带着讽刺的笑容说了句，“真遗憾，”尽管Barton看他的眼神很奇怪，但并没有敌意。神奇的是这令他愉悦。

 

就像紧接着的一个耸肩。“练习，哈？行啊。你不是唯一一个使用远程武器的人。”男人搓了搓手走到一个Loki猜测是放备用武器的柜子前。他从中挑了张弓看了一眼。“不怎么样，而且肯定不属于我，但…”他回头看了正静静观察着他的Loki一眼。

 

“你在等什么吗？”过了会儿他问。

 

“等你说明你想怎样，”Loki直白地说，而Barton脸上闪过了某种他无法解读的神情。那莫名令他不安，无疑留给他一种奇怪的感觉。

 

“你是随便问问还是想具体了解？”他过了会儿问，而当Loki就这么看着他时，他露出了一个似笑非笑的表情。“我不收回说你怪异的那些话。但就像我说的，Tasha似乎挺喜欢你。所以我想也许我最好再仔细看看。”

 

Loki感觉…很奇怪。感觉被逼入角落的同时又不尽然，就像他无意之中踩入水中却发现水温舒适。 _很可能他只是想知道你不会威胁到他的爱人_ ，他脑海深处响起一个严厉的声音，但Loki几乎完全压下了它。

 

Barton上前举起弓，侧目看了他一眼。“嘿，”他说。“要不要打个赌？”

 

“这多少得看赌什么，”Loki说着微微挑了挑眉。

 

“哈，”Barton说完微微一笑。“看看我们能不能想出点合适的。”

* * *

 

他赢了，当然。尽管不如他预想中轻松。Barton似乎输的很有风度，有鉴于这点，Loki尽可能不表现出自己的得意。

 

回屋时他感觉…平静了点。情绪更加稳定。不那么确信即将发生灾难，或者至少大体上少了点确信。此外，就算这整次互动很奇怪…倒也不是在糟糕意义上。甚至他或许可以忍受Barton。只要给予时间。

 

绕过转角步入自己的走廊时他感到嘴角勾起了一个勉强的笑容。

 

Foster正等在他门外。

 

看到她徘徊的瞬间他停下了脚步，他想过藏起来等她离开，但那感觉…怯懦得可笑。没有人前来扣押他或指控他任何罪行，那么或许…

 

Loki没想完就压下了那个想法。

 

就在他决定靠近她时，她转过身，顷刻间她略显紧张的表情消失了，她挺直身板用职业的态度武装自己。他看着她，等待对方踏出第一步。

 

稍后，她清了清嗓子。“特工Silver，”Loki没有错过她说这个名字时那种特别的强调语气。“我想…感谢你今天与我分享见解。我肯定那会很有帮助。”

 

Loki探询着她的双眼。机警，慎重，但并非完全是敌意。她还未说出她的质疑，Loki意识到，他松了口气有点晕眩。不管出于什么原因…她尚未向神盾局吐露关于他的任何信息。“不客气，”他缓缓说。“与…有眼光的人分享知识向来是件乐事。”

 

Foster的样子像是想垂下目光看往别处。或者也可能她想徒手撕开他的喉咙。Loki不完全确定是哪一种。“如果不会给你造成负担，我想…提个请求。”

 

她很大胆。这点他承认。“请说？”

 

“我肯定你有许多我用的上的信息。”Foster对上他的双眼，目光惊人的直率。“我希望你同意每周与我见一次面。在这儿，基地内。”

 

Loki任由自己露出了一个扭曲讽刺的笑容，几乎就要说出口， _作为封口费_ ，我推测。但他忍住了，只是点点头。那种稳定，平静的情绪迅速退去。“我对这项提议没有异议。”

 

Foster幅度很小地点了点头，动作僵硬。她从他门前退开，随后止步。“我打算搞清楚发生了什么，”她压低了声音说。保险起见，Loki施了一道咒语避免他们之间的对话被旁人听见，他浑身紧绷。“我是指你和Thor之间。是什么造成了…这一切。”她转身，而Loki发现自己松了口气，因为他几乎能感觉出自己的表情在抽搐。“所以…先警告你一声。”

 

“那如果我不想与你谈论如此… _私人_ 的话题呢？”

 

“很遗憾，” Foster直白地说。“你已经把这个问题变成私人恩怨了。自己想办法。”她昂首离开，一次都没有回头，尽管他能看出她的肩部僵硬。或许，他可以轻易威吓住她。至少，在一段时间内。

 

 _不_ ，他又想了想。 _不，我不这么认为。_

 

而且Thor爱她。Loki有一瞬间有种自虐的想法，他想象两人在一起的画面。幸福。

 

他抹去脑中那副画面，将其击碎。这有意义吗？Thor根本不在这里。

 

（而他依旧无法摆脱，他最想忘记的一切直接拍回到脸上，就像在伤口上撒盐。 _你和Thor之间发生了什么。_ 仿佛就这么简单。仿佛…）

 

_你迟早得面对。_

但他不想。还不想。

* * *

 

**插曲（十二）**

 

在他与尾随者在小巷中对峙后的一周里没有出现任何麻烦。没有新的跟踪者，工作也很顺利（Megan一如既往的奇怪）。Loki几乎对现状感到愉快。几乎。并非完全。

 

他的警惕心并没有松懈，而且摆脱不掉不安的感觉，奇怪的是他确信会出事，而且很快。

 

他开始寻找公寓，然而，却发现这无疑是种…挫败的经历。尤其是每次开口求助似乎都会招至他人对他生活境况的打探，而他并不是很确定如此长时间的逗留在米德加尔特的住宿中是否常见。

 

某个周五，当Loki整理书柜时发现Megan正盯着他看。他扭头看着她并挑了挑眉无声地表示疑问，而后者看起来对此完全无动于衷。“你都干些什么？”她突然问。他眨了眨眼，并没有很僵硬。

 

“请你再说一遍？”

 

“你休息的时候，”她说。“你都干些什么？你从未提过朋友或其他人，也没人打电话给你…我只是好奇。你是个包裹在谜团中的谜题。”

 

Loki感到一阵不安爬上了他的背脊。“我在空余时间做什么重要吗？”

 

Megan耸耸肩。“我猜不。基本上就是…我不知道。你有时候看着有点孤单。”她哼了哼鼻子。“我是说，那是你跟我说话的唯一理由，我猜，因为你貌似没多喜欢我。”奇怪的是，她听起来对这一事实并不困扰，但Loki发现自己皱起了眉。

 

“我没有 _不_ 喜欢你，”他小心翼翼地说，这是…事实。甚至可以说对她有种奇怪的好感。Megan和她的古怪。她父亲—她的生父，尽管她几乎从来不打电话给他—就算这样—对方一周至少也会来一次电话，Loki听着他们简洁的对话和Megan紧绷不悦的表达，还发现每次她都会在当天晚些时候打电话给她的家人。有时她上班会带点曲奇。会漫无边际地给Loki推荐他根本不会去读的冗长书单。但不管怎样Loki发现自己很享受这些对话。

 

“嗯嗯嗯，”Megan眯着眼说。“很高的评价。总之。如果你想做点什么…严格来说我也有生活，虽然没那么丰富多彩。所以…”

 

Loki有点不明所以地对她眨了眨眼。“哇哦，”她说，“我说不出你这表情是可爱还是有点悲哀。”

 

Loki抿起嘴并皱了皱眉。“请你再说一遍？”

 

“你这根竹竿，”Megan说，还特地对着他挤眉弄眼。”我。晚上看电影。你以为呢？”

 

“我—以为，”Loki开口，仍旧没缓过来，而Megan给他的笑容就像是他说了什么绝妙的话。

 

“好极了，”她说。“我在想你估计不是看爱情片的类型，所以可以看点爆炸之类的…”

 

Loki没再听她说下去，他的思绪回到了她最初说的那个词。 _孤单。_ 他有吗？他没想过这点，至少没有真正，深入，仔细地想过。但…他从来就没多喜欢陪伴。他一直大部分时间都独自一人。

 

（并非总是出于自愿，他脑海中一个微弱的声音喃喃道。）

 

但在这里…在米德加尔特…有时候这确实令他沉重。这种孤单，不为人知，孤立于他所知或是他认为自己知道的一切之外，说真的，已经没剩多少他能把握的东西了。但这不正是他的目的么？过于接近凡人不仅是个荒谬的想法，还往往会带来危险。又一阵不安蹿下他的背脊。

 

然而…

 

就一晚，他想，就一部电影。无伤大雅。给自己些许纵容并非软弱。也不危险。况且，现在拒绝，会显得奇怪。

 

或许会很愉快。

 

静静地，小心翼翼地，他允许自己期待。

 

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※本章有少量血腥描写慎入※

“Silver。”

 

Loki从辗转反侧的睡眠中醒来（梦境中笼罩着Thor和Jane的阴影，Thor的阴影，Jane举着妙尔尼尔并面带显而易见的厌恶俯视着他的阴影），他勉强克制住自己没朝床边探出的身影发作。“起来，”那个声音说道，Loki瞬间就认出了这是Romanov的声音。“别搞出太大动静。大约五分钟后到三楼306会议室。”她退了一步。“有急事。”

 

Loki脑中的阴影瞬间烟消云散。她听起来有点紧张，即使算不上不安。这点，他心想，似乎并不常见。“我稍后就到，”他说。Romanov草率地点了下头后走出了他的大门，Loki皱眉看着门口。他记得自己在门上布下过魔法锁。显然没有。

 

他迅速穿戴完毕坐电梯上三楼，穿过走廊走进Romanov指示的办公室。他停顿了片刻，一眼认出了Fury，一个他不认识的女人以及Coulson。奇怪的是，Romanov却不在场。

 

“这有点反常，”他说，主要是对着Coulson，但回答他的却是Fury。 

 

“出现了反常的情况。”他的声音简洁干脆，一如Loki记忆中那般不快，但很干练。“一个技术进步方面的峰会上出现了干扰。”

 

“干扰，”Loki保持中立的语气重复道。‘进步’前的短暂停顿让他怀疑事情没那么简单，不过他略带无奈地想，放在神盾局身上也就不足为奇了。“恰如其分的模棱两可。”

 

Fury的表情抽搐了一下。那个女人依旧一脸严肃。“我们尚未完全摸清其本质，”停顿片刻后她说，很可能是想先看看Fury是否会开口。“叫你过来部分也是因为这点。” 

 

叫，Loki心想，像条狗，他掐断了这一想法。放任自己的脾气貌似不会有多大成效，而且很可能对方只是用词不慎。他姑且先这么认为。“确实。” 他朝Coulson看去，后者淡定的面容没有暴露任何信息，随后他再次看向Fury。“所以你希望我去…看看我能否确定问题的所在。”

 

“没错。”至少，Loki想，你得承认Fury很直接。说的难听点是‘生硬’。

 

Loki重新站稳脚跟。“你们目前知道多少？”

 

“通讯失灵了。”这次，开口的是Coulson，而Loki依稀在想他们是否事先指定了说话顺序，当然这很荒唐。“截止目前，我们已经有将近一小时没能从那栋楼以及方圆两个街区内的大楼中收到任何电子信号了，而且看起来不像技术故障。”

 

“然后当地负责人也没有发来任何消息？”Loki问，而他面前的三人互相交换了下眼色。Loki感觉自己的眉毛爬了上去。“啊，”他说，“我懂了。这次峰会的举办地在哪？”

 

“拉脱维尼亚[1]，”Fury说。Loki皱起眉。

 

“我恐怕我不是很熟悉。”

 

“你有二十分钟的时间熟悉，”Fury说着从桌子另一头推了一个资料夹过来。Loki拿起资料夹审视了一番。“之后你给我瞬移到那里再搞清楚出了什么事。最好别惹出国际性事件。”

 

“我猜这是次单人旅行，”Loki说着将视线从Fury身上移开，对着Coulson。他不喜欢那个男人和他的语气，而且清楚对方也有同感。如果说他不是很想真正激怒那个据称脾气很可怕的男人（至少不是在这个节骨眼），至少他能发泄掉一点烦躁。

 

“地面行动，没错，”Coulson说。“我们有空中团队—包括Barton和Romanov—但愿能和你保持联系，如果我们无法成功取得联系并且不被切断。他们是去帮忙的，以防万一形势恶化。”Loki在想，是他的耳朵有问题，还是他听到了对 _帮忙_ 一词微微的强调？

 

“我会记住的，”Loki说。“还有别的事么？”

 

“这只是一次侦查行动，”Fury说，也许是Loki太乐观，但他认为对方的无奈更胜以往。“首要任务是弄清楚发生了什么。之后的事我们会处理。所以别…鲁莽行事。潜入，撤出，然后汇报。”

 

 _那如果你们‘处理’不了呢？_ Loki心中嘲讽道。但他还是笑了笑，将注意力回到Fury身上并轻蔑地行了个礼。

 

“了解，”他以一种特别的愉悦口吻说，那曾让不少外交使节抓狂。“既然这样，我有份文件要看。我出发前要通知你们吗？”

 

“没这个必要，”Fury说。虽然听不到他磨牙的声音，但从他的样子来看，他有这想法。Loki忍住没有抽动嘴角。“我们已经找到了追踪你的…信号的方法。”

 

Loki眨了眨眼。随后朝后一缩。“你们 _什么_ ？”

 

“这点我们可以稍后再谈，”Coulson突然强硬地说。“我们得开工了，把精力放到眼下的状况上。特工Silver—”

 

尽管他的后背一阵阵刺痛，Loki还是克制住了自己，封住了突如其来的焦躁。先等等，至少。他将注意力转回到Coulson身上。“当然。任务优先，我明白。”他转身阔步朝大门走去。“不过，事后，我会处理这件事…”

 

他故意停顿了一会儿，但没给他们回答的机会就关上了身后的大门。他甩开后背的又一阵凉意，将思想集中到手头的任务上。他可以晚些再考虑这一新发现（小小的背叛）意味着什么。

 

眼下…他举起手中的文件夹。最好是行动起来。先是Foster，现在又是这…

 

他可以埋首于任务中。

 

Loki拿起文件夹打开，在回屋的路上开始阅读了解情况。

* * *

 

Loki蜷着身子在拉脱维尼亚的首都杜姆施塔特[1]着陆。缺乏对现场更精准的了解，要准确接近会有一定难度，而能从地图上收集到的情报有限。

 

在止步留意了周围片刻确认无人偷听后，直起身开始朝市内移动—说是城市，他判断，亲眼看到后，还是觉得太抬举这个地方了。它看起来…好吧。就像阿斯加德的乡下村庄，与中心相去甚远。穷乡僻壤，能入眼的只有山上隐约可见的城堡，而那在Loki看来也阴沉，粗制滥造。杜姆城堡[2]，他阅读的资料中有。这个国家的君主Victor von Doom的住处。

 

杜姆施塔特。杜姆城堡，其后是杜姆河。Loki带着一丝兴味思索，这个人肯定相当中意自己的名字。

 

除此之外…档案内并无多少信息。Victor von Doom是拉托维尼亚的独裁统治者，已在位多年。他曾在美国就学并作为一名聪明的年轻人赢得导师的称赞，但他未能完成学业就因‘个人原因’离校回到拉托维尼亚，自此之后音讯全无，直到十二年前被宣布为君主。在他掌权之前，地图上几乎找不到拉托维尼亚的影子。常年处在被毗邻强国吞并的边缘，几乎谈不上政治影响力和资源。

 

几年之内国家稳定了下来，经济上主要靠技术输出达到自给自足，同时为本国确立了即使算不上大国，也绝对拥有话语权的地位。至于Doom本人…对他的描述从‘古怪’到‘疯狂’五花八门。他在自己的国家以外很少公开露面。但他是位高效的领导者，而且似乎在此之前一直没有惹麻烦的明显迹象。

 

下坡潜入杜姆施塔特后Loki换上了另一张面孔，没多久他就听到机械声向他靠近，他抬头看到了一台人形框架的机器人。杜姆机器人，Loki记得是。这一（同样）命名可疑的队伍肩负着保护拉脱维尼亚民众的任务。他微微有点紧张，机器的观察方式不同于人类；它说不定会识破他的伪装。

 

然而，它们只是从旁经过，都没有转动机械脑袋看他一眼。Loki想过开口，装作问路的访客，但决定还是算了。

 

虽然说对情况知之甚少令这件事相当刺激，但轻率鲁莽就完全是另一码事了。

 

尽管拉脱维尼亚此时正值半下午，然而Loki在街头走动时却发现一切似乎惊人的安静。零星几名路人散布在各处，交头接耳，但这样一个舒适—或许微凉—的午后，他本以为人会更多。这令他不安。

 

“Silver?”Romanov的声音在他耳中听起来有点细软无力。“我猜你已经着陆了，哈？我们还在路上。建议你在我们到达前先对情况作外部评估—三十分钟内应该能到。”

 

“迅速，”Loki轻声说，几乎没动嘴唇。

 

"这样更好。有什么明显发现？”

 

“没有，”Loki说，虽然他有种不舒服的感觉，依稀有点熟悉。又一台杜姆机器人从他身边经过，依旧没朝他看。“一眼看不出来。”

 

“好。三十分钟，别进去以免你的通讯也被切断。”

 

“嗯，”Loki随口回了句，同时扭曲空间来到山顶，站在壮观的城堡大门前—尽管，他挑剔地观察，这根本比不上阿斯加德。从他着陆后一直感觉有什么东西在刮蹭他的背脊，而他不打算再等了。Loki仔细检查大门，将头侧向一边，随后左转绕墙走了十步。不出所料，他心想，有扇供仆人出入的小门。锁了，但这并非难事。他轻轻一触就打开了锁。

 

“你不打算听我的，对吗，Silver。”Romanov的声音听起来像在怂恿。

 

“我希望你不会往心里去，”Loki轻声说，进门的同时检查并发现了一条无人的走廊。

 

“别假正经了，Nat。”那是Barton的声音，接着是一句明显出于无心的，“她自己也老这么干。”Loki感觉嘴角微微一动，随即克制住了自己。

 

“走开，Barton。行了，好吧。如果通讯中断我等你二十分钟。到时候如果没消息，就启动Plan B。”

 

“了解，”说着Loki踏入了走廊。

 

他立刻就感觉到了。魔法，不属于他的，几乎刺痛他的鼻腔。气息独特，与他的不同，但依然…他能察觉出法术的存在。Loki眯起了双眼。“这里有巫师，”他低声说。无人应答。他皱起眉扩展他惯用的防护覆盖到设备。Natasha的声音在噼啪声中恢复了。

 

“—就这么断了—等一下，现在又连上了。什么情况？”

 

“这里存在某种法术，”Loki轻声说。

 

“什么？”

 

“法术。一道—咒语，我想你应该会这么说。”Loki缓慢地向前迈出一步。外来的魔法仍旧压迫着他，但缺乏指引被Loki的精神壁垒阻隔在外。Loki不切实际地想如果没能阻隔会发生什么，但并不是很想知道。“而且，手法算得上高明。”

 

“一道咒语。”Natasha的语气中又出现了那种干脆却略显不快的调调。“我知道了。”

 

“我并不知道米德加尔特存在拥有魔法天赋的人，”Loki说，更多是在自言自语而非别的，随后他加了句，“我稍后再跟你联系。眼下…如果想避免被人察觉可能还是暂时少用咒术的好。”

 

“玩的开—”Loki解除魔法前听见Barton的声音说。他听见设备失灵的微弱呲呲声，随后隐去了自己的身形。

 

他沿着仆人的过道轻轻移动，在检查了两扇门后终于有了点眉目。Loki悄无声息地闪进屋内，房间本身非常宽敞，如果不是因为没有窗户使它带了点压迫感。充足的电力照明令Loki略感意外—或许这有点傻—但他原先以为会有闪动的火把。 

 

而且屋内没人。看起来之前应该不是，但排列整齐的座位是空的。Loki皱眉看着它们。

 

片刻后他解除了隐匿身形的保护层，披上穿越杜姆施塔特时所用的外表。对他大脑的刺探依然压迫着他，试图寻找突破口。他无视了它，流畅地来到又一扇门边。

 

他还没伸手门就开了，而Loki眨眼看着那个在他看来穿着类似于—换句话说，他曾见他们实验室技术人员穿成那样。至少眼前的男人和他一样惊讶。此外同样没有恶意。“你迷路了？”片刻后他说。“座谈会还有一个小时才开始。我们会在另一间屋子开会。”

 

Loki的后颈感到一阵刺痛，但这个人看起来—是个十足的凡人，相当普通。“貌似是的，”他借来的面孔露出一个不好意思的笑容。“我在找洗手间，但…”

 

“这里很容易迷路。如果你跟着我，我可以带你去其他人那里。”

 

这地方有点不对劲。男人转身背对他时Loki试探性地释放出一缕魔法。他的胃部开始翻搅，他收回魔法，没有碰触任何东西。

 

“是的，”他说着上前跟上他的向导。“我认为那样最好。”

* * *

 

Loki跟随这名自称是他同行科学家的男人上了一段弧形楼梯，不时无意义地尝试与对方搭话，但均被无视，他把主要精力放在维持表情平静上，同时在脑中浏览已知的一切思索如何应对眼下的状况。

 

走在他前面的并不是一个男人。已经不是。算不上是。

 

他猛地想起Natasha的警告。二十分钟没有消息她就行动，Loki看了眼正为他带路的东西一阵火大。不。他不会允许…

 

他小心翼翼地又一次扩展防护覆盖随身携带的设备并微微提高了点音量。“有茶点吗？我有点饿了。”

 

“座谈会后会有茶歇，”为他带路的东西说，想到这他回忆起那个意识带给他的感觉，空无一物，就像一切已被抹去一片空白，犹如沙滩上的文字被海浪冲走一般。但 _意识_ 。他的胃又开始不安分了，Loki强压下了那种感觉。

 

“对，”他说。“我忘了。”我在这，他希望Romanov听到。我还活着，别插手。这女人是个明白人，就算他的伴侣这方面不如他。她会理解的。

 

他希望。

 

Loki解除了那道咒语又布下了新的，小心翼翼地隐藏在体内，只有那些天赋极高的人才能看见。这是场赌博，也许，但他必须这么做。

 

 _只是侦查情况_ ，他脑中响起一个声音。他考虑了片刻，随后打消了这个念头。不。情况有变。

 

在牵涉到这种魔法的情况下，Loki认为他可以将其视作对他个人的冒犯了。

 

“我们快—”Loki带着一丝不耐烦发问，却被突然停下脚步的向导打断，“这就是我们集合的地方。”

 

“终于，”Loki笑着说，并退后一步让这个空白，空洞，披着人皮的东西为他打开门。但愿这能管用。理论上，应该能。

 

Loki不是没体会过理论运用到实践中能发生多大差错。

 

他相当随意地走进门内，做好心理准备，然后停住了脚步。约莫六十个人同时停下漫无目的的乱转，扭头看向他，但Loki的注意力并不在他们身上，尽管察觉到他们意识完全空白的那一刻他一阵不适。他注意的是站在屋子前端的那个男人，立脚点微微高于众人，而且从头到脚用金属全副武装。

 

 _极有可能是Doom_ ，他心想，带着一丝枯燥。他们甚至还没说上话他就已经越来越不喜欢那个男人了。好了，进一步向屋内走去时他思索，是时候—

 

专注于体内的咒语，他一直到伪装被撕碎的那一刻才察觉到警告。他立刻转身，做好抵挡的准备，迎接他的却是—好吧，Doom的金属面具。他的眼睛，Loki只当是。“一个冒名顶替者，”在停顿了片刻后一个洪亮的声音响起。Loki给了他一个微笑。

 

“是的，好吧，”说罢他释放出先前聚集的魔法，它犹如一阵波浪冲般刷过屋内的一具具空洞的躯壳，将笼罩着他们的阴霾一扫而空，就像掸去旧书架上的积尘。众人重新爆发生命力的那一刻，他体验到了胜利的快感。警觉。机警。

 

他迎上Doom的目光，露出了自满的愉悦笑容。

 

“原来如此，”男人用那种借助某种设备放大过的洪亮的声音说。“这倒是…不方便了。”

 

“说真的，”Loki说话的同时笑容逐渐扩大，“你该多下点功夫让你的咒语没那么容易被人破解。”

 

“到底发生了什么？”Loki左侧的一个女人发问，她搓着额头明显一脸茫然。“哦，天呐…”

 

“哦，我是下功夫了，”Doom说，即使看不见他的表情也绝不可能听错他语气中的愉悦，而Loki绷了起来，做好防御的准备，应对攻势。“而你刚  刚触发了它。”

 

Loki眨了眨眼。先前说话的女人踉跄了一下，捂脑袋开始低声语无伦次。就在她倒地前的一刻，他的眼睛捕捉到她捂着脸的手上出现了红色，又深又暗的血色。

 

众人才刚开始惊讶地眨眼，无疑还带着恐慌，他们眼中，耳中和口中就开始流血，随后纷纷倒地死亡，这种感觉就像是他们短暂恢工作的大脑在他的意识中星星点点地逐一爆破，但并没有咒语，没有—

 

没过几秒他和Doom就成了满是尸体的房间内仅剩的还站着的两人。

 

多年以来，他曾无数次在战场上，狩猎中或是单纯失控的斗殴中目睹更为惨烈的场面。曾几何时，他也会畏缩并被人嘲笑胃太浅，但就连这点他也早就克服了。因此胸口涌起的那阵强烈的恶心令他感到意外。

 

_这与你何干？_

 

 _无关。只是浪费。野蛮的行径和浪费。_ Loki的手指在身侧抽搐。“如果你想独处，”他用过于平静的声音说。“你可以直说。”

 

“你是名老练的术士，”他的对手说，依旧是那种独特、机械的语调。 

 

“最好的，”Loki回复，没有虚伪的自谦。

 

“你不是为了自己来的，我不觉得，”Doom说。“所以，是谁的走狗，你只身来这里是为了讨好谁—”

 

Loki的怒火熊熊燃起，他以纯粹的意志发泄出一阵凝聚着浓厚愤怒的猛烈攻势，却撞上了Doom周身力量惊人的屏障。Loki眯起了双眼。 _有两下子。_

 

“你妄想索要自己无权染指的力量，” Loki冷冷地说，在语气中注入恶毒的鄙夷。“一介凡人不配拥有你妄图驾驭的崇高力量，你这是不自量力—”

 

“迄今为止我一直在超越凡人的极限！”他的对手用洪亮的声音说话的同时从手中掷出火焰。Loki勉强忍住没笑出来。自负。太容易上钩了。

 

（ _自作聪明。_ ）

 

Loki从容地拂去火球，再次攻击屏障进行试探的同时谨慎地布下陷阱。“真可悲，”说着他露出了一个高人一等的笑容。“你追求自己无力持有的东西。你完全不知道，Victor，那是什么—”

 

“别以为我没听说过你，”金属男人打断他说。“我的认知早已突破这个世界，我听说过你。我想过我们会见面，但我承认我没想到会这么快。”

 

Loki愣住了，有一瞬间感觉自己像是被扇了一耳光。他迅速逼自己咳出一声笑。“如果你是想引起我的注意—或是 _恭维_ 我—”

 

“我只是懊悔，”Doom说，“没有更多时间做欢迎你的准备。”他的皮肤在刺痛。本能告诉他有点不对劲，他遗漏了某些—

 

听到身后的机械声时他立刻转身，一个猛冲将地面冒出的机械装置被撞得粉碎。那东西像只虫子般倒地，同时射出的小碎片擦伤了他暴露的双手—

 

 _疼痛。_ 突如其来、令人震惊又如此绝对，他的肌肉突然不受控制而电流—电流—

 

_就像被雷电击中，就像Thor亲自到场召唤妙尔尼尔的力量直击你可悲的大脑—_

 

他停下了动作，尽管疼痛一阵阵开始减弱，但他的肌肉却被另一个人的意愿锁住了，那个意识在他的意识中游走，那个意愿对他自身的意愿施压并企图征服他，吞噬他，随后就像是试图用手指掰开紧闭的大门，或是撕开愈合的伤口，他感觉到意识从正内部被人撬开却无法集中足够的精神去制止—

 

“ _好吧，_ ”声音在他的脑中和耳中同时响起。“ _甚至比我计划中还要有效。_ ”

 

Loki支离破碎的大脑中闪过自己双目空洞 _意识_ 空白的画面。

 

_不。_

 

他聚集起剩余的力量碎片冲撞正向他施压的意愿（人类，凡人），就像是在流沙中喘息，喷涌而出的怒火烧尽了最后一丝钳制。他想象那层令人窒息的覆盖物变得如玻璃般脆弱，并召唤出剩余的力量孤注一掷地攻向它。

 

咒语被击碎了。倒在地上的Loki一跃而起，而这一次他用身体撞上了Doom，他用手指掐住对方的脖子远远扔了出去。他呲着牙，心脏在盛怒之下怦怦直跳。“我本可以不杀你，”他的声音在抖。“但我改变主意了。”

 

他扑了上去。

 

Loki已经很久没有单挑过其他魔法师了。其中的注意事项、预防措施不计其数，而且需要时间编织必要、复杂的咒语。以魔法作战需要思考，策略和战术。

 

Loki完全没去理会那些，他以魔法为利刃，配合手中的真刀，多重分身同时发起进攻，一步步逼近在接二连三的攻势下毫无还手之力的Doom。他想过这会有难度吗？并没有，Doom也许算不上真正的新手，但他不是Loki，他生活、呼吸魔法的时间比这个凡人祖先生活的年代更久远。他的血液在呼啸，他的心脏在狂跳， _他要看着这个男人血溅当场—_

 

他的对手专注于Loki对屏障几乎可以说是漫不经心的攻势，待他意识到他已近在咫尺并转身出手反击时已经太迟了，Loki抓住他的手腕狠狠发力，金属在嘎吱声中变了形。Doom用魔法攻向Loki的手指，但那几乎不痛不痒。

 

“你不该，”Loki朝着那面金属面具咆哮，“妄想在意志的较量中压倒我。”

 

他看不见男人的眼睛。Loki宁可自己能。“你不敢杀我，”Doom如在低吟一般。“我是一国的君主，你不能—”

 

他并未获得许可。但此刻，Loki管不了那么多。他的皮肤还在发麻，他的意识依旧异常强烈，他 _自己_ 的意识。“不要跟我说我不能做什么，”Loki打断道。他龇着牙放开了男人的手腕，捏紧Doom的头颅 _狠狠拧了一把_ 。

 

它在一阵金属的尖叫声中断裂却未见血。它的半截脖子上闪烁着电光，而那种自从他潜入后就一直挥之不去的奇怪、压抑的感觉几乎立刻就消失了。Loki任由机械头颅砸在地上，咆哮着倒退了一步。“这是—”

 

“Luke？”通讯器中传来Natasha的声音。“啊，连上你了，干扰中断了—你那解决了，我猜？”

 

“是的，”Loki看着他刚在交战中干掉的机器人说道。不。不是机器人。他之前感觉了到魔法背后的意识，那并非机器。“Doom—”

 

“我们刚接到Fury来电。他说Doom十分钟前联系过他，请求神盾局介入。”

 

Loki紧张了。“他要求— _介入_ ？”

 

“ _对。他说他的一台机器人失控了，他刚从被它囚禁了三个月的地方逃出来。_ ”她的语气干脆，略显沉重。Loki闭起了双眼。

 

“他在撒谎。”

 

“ _很明显_ 。”那是Barton。“但Doom动用的都是正规渠道。塞姆卡利亚国王替他做了担保。说他是骗子只会惹出我们没法收拾的大麻烦。”

 

Loki紧咬着牙。脚下的石地感觉很滑。他内心某个疏离的角落几乎对这种干净产生了敬意。就算一切按计划进行，Doom无疑也会找到其他解释。就目前的情况来看…

 

“他‘失控’的那台已经死了，”Loki语气平平地说，随后大步朝门口走去。“你为什么不把这告诉他？”

 

“ _Silver…_ ”那是Romanov，她的声音有点奇怪。Loki有点暴躁地爆出一股魔力摧毁了通讯器，随后又一次爆发甩开了城堡巨大的城门。有一瞬间阳光几乎刺痛了他的眼睛，于是他扭过头，闭上双眼。

 

下一次，他心想，在他手中的将会是血肉之躯。他居然敢对他做出这种事情，迟早，Loki不会放过他。

* * *

 

**插曲（十三）**

 

Loki警惕地看着眼前的大门。341，门边的号码显示，他再次和记忆中那个数字比对了一遍，确认，尽管他脑中尽是Megan的声音在嗡嗡作响。

 

不过，这种事情…

 

他感觉有点神经质，焦虑，又果断认为两种情绪都傻透了。这是人类的电影，单纯的娱乐，而且他熟悉Megan。她构不成多大威胁。不如说，她压根算不上威胁。他不需要她的 _认可_ ，而且这也算不上什么特别的场合，他在阿斯加德可是凭着一张笑脸应付过麻烦得多的场合—

 

真傻。

 

手腕那端的手感觉很沉，他举起它敲了敲门。“稍等！”他听见门里传来，不久后门开了，迎接他的是Megan的笑脸。“你怎么花了这么久，错过电梯了？”

 

Loki眨了眨眼，“没。”

 

Megan翻了个白眼，这个动作起初惹恼过Loki，但他现在基本已经无视了。“你有时候真是死板，好了，进来，进来。想喝点什么吗？”她退后，替他顶着门，于是Loki僵硬地走了进去。“希望你被眼前的整洁程度折服，我可是专程为你打扫的…”

 

屋里，在Loki看来，依然是一团乱。不过，他对她的话照单全收，随后露出笑容。“当然。”

 

Megan哼了哼鼻子，所以可能他没来及隐藏自己的表情。“就是有点强迫症，”她故弄玄虚地说。“那么…喝的？”她朝冰箱指了指。“我选了些电影，如果你想看一眼，挑一部看起来不错的…”

 

“我确定我挑不出来，”Loki说。“只要…水就行。”

 

Megan摇摇头用唇语说了些Loki没读懂的话。“如果你放弃选择权那我们就看翘课天才了，”她说，”我不确定你好不好那口。”

 

Loki忍住没有皱眉。“我确信能让你满意的电影一定也不会令我失望。”

 

“对，好吧，”Megan说着从水池接了杯水并用食指指着他。“接受挑战。就为你这句话…”

 

门外响起了敲门声。他和Megan几乎同时扭过头，Loki发现自己开始紧张。

 

“啊哦，老天，”停顿了片刻后Megan开口，Loki突然有股拉着Megan立刻一起从大楼消失的冲动。“估计是Carl又没带钥匙，要借我的电话用，稍等。”她将玻璃杯放到茶几上朝门口走去。Loki稍稍放松了一点，随后Megan打开门，吓了一跳后说道，“你们到底是—”

 

男人用肩膀撞进屋内一把抓住Megan并用一支管状物抵着她的脑袋，Loki现在已经知道那东西叫枪。那人慢慢挤进Megan的公寓身后还跟着两人。“到底是怎么 _我艹_ **，** ” Megan并没有尖叫出声。

 

“跟我们走不然我就打爆你女朋友的脑袋，”举着武器的男人说。Loki完全停了下来，召唤匕首的动作刚进行到一半。

 

显然威慑力不够。他的大脑因愤怒而充血。

 

“我不是他的—哦， _我艹_ ，”Megan说着，膝盖朝后顶去。男人显然没料到人质会反抗，弯下腰哀嚎。她躲到一边，随即Loki完成了先前中断的动作。Megan的袭击者的哀嚎声被液体飞溅的声音切断，随后如一滩烂泥般瘫倒在地。另外两人已经动手，其中一人举起武器瞄准了Megan。一声刺耳的爆裂声后，Megan尖叫了。

 

沸腾的怒火演变为狂暴。Loki伸手用力一扭。枪支从突然废掉的手指间滑落，在Loki的力量之下伴随着男人的尖叫声他手腕和手部骨骼裂成了碎片。

 

第三个人放了一枪，Loki的感觉像是肩膀挨了一拳，一阵短暂的疼痛过后是酸痛感，但这并不妨碍行动，远不足以阻挠他跃过彼此间的距离用长刀拦腰斩断对手，并在对方倒下时将刀刃滑入其肋间。

 

Loki躲开倒地的对手，气喘吁吁。他的衣服毁了。他们是跟着他来的，知道了Megan，妄想能通过威胁她来攻击他，他们以为这是在跟谁 _作对_ —

 

Megan。他刚听见她尖叫了，人类是如此 _异常的_ 脆弱。他寻找她的身影，突然，他眨了眨被怒火遮蔽的双眼，然后发现她正以别扭的姿势坐在墙边，她的眼睛瞪得滚圆，呼吸急促大声。“我的上帝，”他听见她说。“我的上帝—”

 

“Megan，”他说，并朝她走了一步。“没事了—”

 

“你 _他妈_ 到底是谁？”她说，她挣扎着起身，双眼突然聚焦到他身上并往后退去，一副即将跌倒的样子。“我说真的，你到底—你就这么把他们 _杀了_ ，你刚在我公寓里 _杀_ 了三个人而你看起来甚至—你看起来甚至一点都不 _惊讶_ —”

 

Loki眨了眨眼。“他们会杀了你的，”他开口，但她打断了他。

 

“对，我知道，那才是重点，他们想杀我是因为他们在追杀 _你_ ，你 **是** 谁， _他们_ 又是谁，上帝啊，我现在应付不了这些，我不能—”

 

Loki谨慎地朝她迈了一步。她听起来仿佛即将崩溃，四分五裂，或许。“Megan，”他低声说。“你是否允许我—”也许让她忘记这一切最好。

 

“哦艹不，”Megan说着向后爬去。“离我远点，你 _他妈的_ 别靠近我—”

 

他看到她的眼神瞥向大门时已经太迟了。她冲了过去。或许，他可以抓住她。尽管她很可能会反抗。而他很可能在过程中伤到她。“Megan，”他开口，努力让自己的声音尖锐，强硬。她停在了门口，圆圆地睁着眼睛，动摇了。

 

“—警察随时会到，”片刻后她突然开口。“你可能…你可能不会想待在这里—我 _他妈_ 到底在说什么？哦我的上帝，哦我的—”Loki能看出她开始发抖。他咬紧牙。

 

“走，”他说，在声音中注入一丝力量。她走了。

 

Loki看着血染的公寓，鼻腔中的血腥味浓重而熟悉。 _你是个蠢货。彻头彻尾的蠢货。_

 

这是他引来的，Loki意识到，就紧跟在他身后，他不能留在这里。这太引人注意了，会招来过多的盘问。他不能再回书店了。

 

他攒了钱。足以另寻他处。

 

桌上有四张薄薄的碟片，此刻已沾上了些许血迹。Loki有气无力地走过去看了一眼片名。 _翘课天才的休息日。公主新娘。西区故事。灵异第六感。_

 

Loki闭上双眼将自己带回了酒店房间。 _你以为这能持续下去？_

 

不。当然不会。只有一件事，一个地方是永恒的，而他已经抛下了它。

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：
> 
> [1]Latveria：拉托维尼亚，漫画中一个由Victor Von Doom统治的国家。
> 
> [2]Doomstadt：杜姆施塔特，这个没查到官方译名呢，于是将就着就这么翻啦。


	14. Chapter 14

Loki回到神盾局基地时依旧怒火中烧，他精准地现身于Coulson的办公桌前。“我想要，”他以低沉严厉的声音说，“一个解释。”

 

Coulson抬头看着他，一如既往地不为所动。“如果你能明确…”

 

Loki感觉自己咧开了嘴呲着牙，一拳重重砸到桌上。“别跟我 _耍花样_ ，”他能感觉到身上每一寸肌肉几乎都在颤动，即使一部分只是单纯由战斗残留的紧张情绪造成的（那种被某人 _入侵大脑_ ，压制自身意愿的感觉），但他仍旧愤怒到抓狂。对所有人。但这个男人尤其令他火大。“你们研发出了追踪我的手段。你有打算过告诉我吗？”

 

“我们完全有理由这么做，”Coulson说，依然淡定。Loki突然有一股欲望，几乎可以说是 _需求_ ，想要在那张脸上看到类似恐惧的神色，想要—

 

他强压下这些。“你要是真这么想，你早就告诉我了。别以为我不知道—这不是保障我安全的措施。而是保障你们自己的。”Coulson闭口不言，甚至都未试图否认。Loki的心一沉。“这令我怀疑—你们 _还有_ 什么目的？”Loki听见自己的音量升高，他想缓和却不是很成功。“你们还想耍什么手段控制我， _以防_ 我反咬你们一口？”

 

“你错了，”良久之后Coulson开口。一阵混合着愤怒和绝望的情绪在Loki体内咆哮，但却未能淹没紧接着的，“但听我把话说完。”Loki没开口，只是平视着Coulson等待着。“你要不要坐下？”男人客气地提议。

 

“不用。”Loki从桌边退开一步，克制住踱步的冲动。“说。”

 

“首先，我们对每一位特工都会采取防范措施，”Coulson说。“以防各种不理想的状况出现。我们从事的并非低危行业，不排除发生意外的可能性。所以我们得有能力追踪我们的资产。我们认为你会反对像其他特工一样被标记，因此，我们只能另辟蹊径。”

 

 _并非没有道理_ ，他的脑海深处响起一声低语。Loki暗暗诅咒。 

 

“其次，”Coulson说，“有件事你说错了。我们这么做也有一部分是为了帮你。那些…之前骚扰过你的帮派不会就此罢休。其中一些的势力足以构成潜在的威胁。这能保证我们在必要时可以保护你。”

 

Loki呛出一声短笑。“保护我。我高度怀疑在我本人都束手无策的情况下你们能有本事保护我。”

 

“话虽如此。第三，”说着Coulson冷静地迎上Loki的目光。”是的。事实就是我们不得不考虑你的最终目标或许与我们的有出入的可能性。在那种情况下，我们得知道如何命中要害。我们并非没有察觉到你身上蕴藏着何等强大的力量，Silver。那种力量不管在任何人身上都会使我们紧张。我们对合作多年的特工也采取同样的措施。我们的政策就是多疑，因为情势所逼。这并非威胁。”男人的姿态冷静，放松，他直视Loki的目光丝毫未动摇。

 

他右手的角度微微偏向办公桌中间的抽屉，Loki知道那是他存放武器的地方。

 

怒火渐渐退去，留下明显的空洞像沼泽般吞噬着他。他静静凝视了Coulson很久。“你知道多久了，”Loki最后说，没让任何情绪影响他的声音。

 

“我恐怕你得说的更具体一点，”得到的是寡淡的回应。Loki绷紧了下颌而对方只是看着他。

 

“我的事，”他最后说，声音刺耳。他的声音似乎被困在了自己的喉咙里。

 

“有段时间了，”Coulson停顿了片刻后说。“或者说，至少—这一可能性高得难以忽视。”

 

Loki感觉自己的嘴唇弯成了冷酷严肃的弧度。“而你却招募了我。”

 

Coulson的目光依然冷静。他安放武器的抽屉边的那只手也没有动作。“神盾局无意四处树敌。经分析我们判断你对地球并无敌意，而且再次展现的可能性也不高。似乎…不去拆穿你的伪装挑起敌意会比较明智。”

 

 _合情合理_ ，Loki乏味地想。 _你不属于他们。你不是人类。他们并未忘记你是个威胁，不管他们表面上多友善—_

 

“我懂了，”他的语调平平。Coulson没有动—就像他预期那会引发攻击，也许。“不过你们当然需要保障。”他想到Chandra，Roslyn，以及其他交谈过结交过的技术人员，很有可能他们一直都在寻找制约他的方法— 

 

他们找到了吗？一种恶心又愚蠢的遭人背叛的感觉在他胸口搅动（就好像他还能有别的期许），还有沮丧。 _Romanov和Barton，他们，是否也是，来监视我的，确保我规规矩矩和…_

 

Coulson，他意识到，正谨慎地观察着他。等待他的反应。 _勇气可嘉_ ，Loki隐约想到， _明知我的底细，明知我轻而易举就能灭了他，还敢面对我，当着我的面告诉我他们在寻找控制我的方法。_

 

“如果我没算错，还有一个星期我强制留在这里的期限就结束了，”Loki语气平缓地说。

 

“我认为这点没错，是的。”

 

“我想申请，”他乏味地说，“获准离开这里自行选择地点。安排住处，如果你们愿意。在剩余观察期间你们可以随意以你们认为适合的方式监视我。在那之后，除非有任务不要联系我。”

 

Loki等待回复，原以为会有条件，争论，或质疑。Coulson只是审视了他片刻，随后点点头。“我可以去协商。着手准备书面材料吧。”

 

“很好，”Loki说。“非常感谢。”他一个急转身。“就这些。”

 

“Silver，”Coulson说。有一瞬间，Loki有股强烈的冲动坚持 _我的名字，我真正的名字_ —他站住，没有开口。“你工作表现很好，”片刻后对方说。“对我来说—对我们大多数人来说—那才是最重要的。”

 

Loki没有回头。没有止步，并努力不被此触动。

* * *

 

在接下来的几天里，他和神盾局的大多数人保持距离。他们似乎不打算给他压力，对此Loki很感激。大多数时间他都待在自己的房内足不出户，但随着时间的流逝他却越发觉得狭窄和闭塞。他本以为，他的生活已经越来越安逸。这种时候当然会， _当然_ **—**

 

 _不过_ ，一个讽刺和略显尖刻的念头出现， _我无需担心Jane Forster，我猜测。_ 这个念头没有带来丝毫慰藉。他的思维一直在原地绕圈，思索有多少技术人员在对他演戏，又有多少人知道他亦敌亦友。他有段时间没睡得这么差了，梦中尽是锁链和牢笼，在那里Odin带着厌恶和憎恨俯视着他，还有坠落，永远是坠落。

 

然后，Foster选择的时机无懈可击。

 

他在她轻快的敲门声中打开门。她站在走道里，仰着头，抱着胳膊，戴着一种倔强挑衅的表情。Loki感到一股荒唐的想笑的冲动。

 

“好吧，”他们互相盯着对方看了一阵后她开口，“看起来你也不忙。我们聊聊。”

 

 _如果他们已经知道了_ ，他脑海深处响起一声低语， _你就没有必要理她。打发她走。强制她走。为什么，哥哥？_

 

“不忙，”他平和地说，“碰巧。你有想去的地方么？”

 

“没有。”她的眼神凛冽，如同钻头一般，但Loki发现自己欣赏这种直白。她的不信任和厌恶都写在脸上，不管他个人感觉这件事有多怪异，但起码它不复杂。

 

“我能想到一两个可能适用的会议室，就算不是最舒适的，”Loki顺口一说。

 

“我追求的并不是舒适。”她揉了揉眼睛，中断与他的对视，他借此机会逼自己放松先前悄悄绷起的肩膀。他不能在她面前显得紧绷—紧张。“行，当然。你先。”

 

他带路，依旧质疑自己为何要刻意去迁就她，但他抛开了那个问题。无聊，一时兴起—又有什么关系？她不可能令他的境遇更糟了。

 

也许。

 

“你能 _稍微_ 走慢一点吗？”Foster开口，她的声音打断了他的思绪，于是Loki检查自己的步伐，发现他的速度加快了。他再次放慢脚步。

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

“哇哦，”她说的并不是很小声。“我还以为你已经够烦躁了呢。”

 

“你以为我很乐意见到你吗？”他踏入电梯按了所选的楼层。最后两步Foster跳进了电梯，然后站到狭小空间的另一边。“非常抱歉我让你失望了。”他绷紧的脾气发出了警告，于是他牢牢控制住自己。

 

“你确实变暴躁了，”Foster窥视着他说。“是我造成的还是说某些—”

 

“我敢说这与你无关。还是说回答你过于私人的询问也是协议的一部分？”

 

Foster抱起胳膊看起来几乎像是…被刺痛了。Loki捉摸不透其中的缘由，但决定这不值得深思，这时电梯叮得一声停了下来并打开了门。他向她打了个手势，就算她一度迟疑但还是比他先一步走出了电梯。Loki好奇她是对神盾局的监控有信心还是相信他不会伤害她，他不确定哪一项他更不喜欢。

 

（他当然可以。但Loki已经知道自己不会，就算他不愿去反思原因。）

 

他选了中途的一间会议室并替她抵着门，闪进屋后静静关上门。他先是将摄像头影像篡改为屋内没人—事先想出的小花招—随后双手合十放在桌上。Foster站了一会后坐到他对面。 

 

Loki面无表情地看着她，等待。

 

她没等多久。“发生了什么？”她直白地问。Loki对他扬起了眉毛，一脸冷静。

 

“这个问题会花费很长时间，而我非常怀疑你想听完整版的故事。”

 

她看他的目光直白又恼火。“爱因斯坦-罗森桥—彩虹桥，随便—毁了。怎么毁的？”

 

他几乎能听见重锤砸下时可怕的声响。她感兴趣的当然是这些。他任由嘴角扭曲出一个笑容。“Thor看见什么都喜欢砸。”

 

Jane的双眼眯了起来。“别糊弄我。这不算回答。”

 

Loki耸耸肩，动作散漫满不在乎。“不算吗？Thor用妙尔尼尔砸断了它。”

 

她脸上闪过某种情绪，即便伤心也未表现出来。Jane皱起眉。“这是什么原理？”

 

他感到内心在绞紧，随即让自己远离那种感觉。“我也说不清。在他这么做之前，我认为大多数人都会说这不可能。”然而，毫无疑问，即便摆在Thor面前的是不可能的任务他也能迫使它发生，亦或许这就是 _世界_ 的法则，他可以随心所欲因为宇宙本身就深爱着Thor—

 

Loki斩断了这个念头并强迫自己松开先前紧握的右手。Jane正带着难以读懂的表情仔细观察着他。他检查自己的表情，确保平静没有表露情绪。

 

“所以说以前从来没发生过这种事，”过了一会儿她说。

 

“没有。”

 

她皱起眉嗯了一声。她咬着嘴唇，Loki认为是无意识的，目光开始游离。然而，很快又回到他身上。“它能修好吗？”

 

 _啊。当然。_ “我不知道，”他温和地说。Jane看他的眼神显然生气了。

 

“你 _猜_ 不到？”

 

“希望你潇洒的英雄回归？”

 

“住口，”Jane的语气突然变得尖锐。“我对这个话题零容忍。”Loki略显尖酸地对她浅浅一笑。她摇摇头从桌边退开。“你 _怎么回事_ ？”

 

 _什么_ ，Loki心中苦涩， _Thor没跟你说他那个堕落，一文不值，弱不禁风的弟弟？_ “你这是反问吗？”他问道，双眼微微睁大。Jane抿起嘴，有一瞬间仿佛就要大喊出来。然而，她却做了个深呼吸，让自己冷静下来。

 

“我想不通，”她随后说。“Thor提起你的时候—我是说他并没有指名道姓—但我猜一定是你—就好像你是他认识的最棒的人。就是有时候他会说—你有多 _聪明，多机智，求知欲多旺盛_ 而我无法… _理解_ 。你是怎么落到…”

 

即使到现在，他的第一反应仍旧是， _Thor说起过我？_ 意外得几乎算得上欣慰。他用尽一切蛮力扼杀了这种感觉。“如果这能帮到你，”他刻意表现得冷淡，“我的目标仅仅是毁掉Thor。”

 

“这能解决问题么，”Jane嘲讽地哼了一声。“总之—这就是我想说的—为什么要和Thor作对？他干了什么令你…”她没了声音。Loki觉得自己的表情扭曲了。

 

“他 _能_ 做什么？”他说，听出了自己愤怒的语气中过多的赤裸裸的感情。“完美如他，Thor怎么 _可能_ 做出那些让我如此光火的事？无法想象。”

 

Jane眯起了双眼。“别曲解我的意思。我正在尝试理解。”

 

Loki的笑容扯得更大了。“尝试理解还是尝试评判？”

 

“你能不能—”从她喉咙中传出的是绝对厌恶的声音，而她恶意的凝视则充满了挫败。“—别来这一套。我就想知道到底 _发生_ 了什么。就像我说的，你已经 _把_ 它变成私人恩怨了。所以 _说吧_ 。”

 

 _不。_ 他不想。不想去回忆，去考虑，不愿去想任何—

 

“你想知道？”他的声音听起来很奇怪，不像是他自己的。“知道你的Thor是个风度翩翩的英雄，而我只是个篡夺他王位的弟弟还不够？”啊，那个词。一不留神就从他口中溜出，像刀子一般在他胸口绞动。

 

“不，”Jane说，她的声音紧绷着。“不是的。”

 

“为什么？你是不是怕我会揭露他的轻狂，玷污他在你眼中的光辉形象，揭穿他隐秘的弱点—但你又何必相信我？我很可能会骗你，每一个字，而你永远都无法—”

 

“我就不能单纯地想 _知道_ 吗？” Jane提高嗓门打断了他。“我就不能好奇自己到底卷入了什么破事儿吗？我就不能想知道—"

 

他体内犹如呕吐物在翻腾。“知道什么？”他几乎愤怒地啐出这几个字。“你爱人生活中污秽的点滴？还是我的？你想知道是什么将我扔了出来，坠落到你们的世界？你根本不知道自己在问什么，你想要的答案你根本无从理解—”

 

“而你不打算给我 _尝试_ 的机会？”

 

“我为什么要给？”

 

Foster甩手。“我不知道！上帝啊也许你—我不知道，会 **想** 找个至少对你家乡有所了解的倾诉对象—”

 

“阿斯加德不是我家。”

 

这句话在急促的气息中破口而出，就像被人一拳从胸口打了出来，而他的声音也随之颤抖。Jane猛地缩了回去，露出一种震惊恐慌的表情，但他无法控制自己， _无法_ —

 

“从来都不是 。他们 _欺骗_ 我，每一次呼吸，每一句话，还指望我温顺地安于现状扮演金色 _完美的_ Thor的陪衬？但不，只要我想摆脱那个角色，追求超出他影子的地位— _好吧_ **。** 一个不听主人使唤的木偶还有什么用？”这是愤怒，但不尽然；是某种近乎绝望的情绪，而一旦他松口，覆水难收。他能感觉到指甲掐入掌中的双手在颤抖。“别以为—”

 

他的话卡在了喉咙口，太多的事互相纠缠堆积在一起几乎令他窒息。 _看看你_ ，他脑海深处一个声音在低语， _看啊，看看你，看看你有多可悲_ **—**

 

Foster看他的眼神就像他疯了。（也许。）“你到底想从我这里得到什么？” 他嘶声。

 

“我告诉过你，”在短暂的沉默后她开口。“我只是想理解发生的一切。”

 

Loki强迫自己松开手，做了个漫长缓慢的深呼吸。他感觉自己的内脏在翻搅，在体内翻来覆去。他内心愤恨，这不公平。就在他开始为自己开辟新的生活时，不管那有多么微不足道（一个几乎构建在谎言之上的生活，被承诺和贿赂骗进的牢笼），她凭什么就这么出现把事情搅得天翻地覆，扰乱他的心绪，唤起他精心隐瞒和回避的一切，他一直一直都保持着距离—

 

Jane Foster，矮小的凡人，无力无助。然而看看他，就这么被几个简单的问题击垮。 _满足她的好奇心她就会走了。_

 

_你指望从中获得些什么？_

 

“你想知道发生了什么？”他的声音听起来并不像他自己的，直白且不带一丝情绪。“很简单。我设计让Thor犯错以阻挠他正式加冕为储君。确保他被放逐—” _（这并不在你的计划之内）_   “—随后当众神之父—身体抱恙时—篡夺了王位。为了支开Thor我告诉他Odin死了，为了防止他回归我派毁灭者攻击他，我还试图用你的爱因斯坦-罗森桥毁灭另一个国度。Thor制止了这一切。我坠落。”这就是一切。

 

一切改变，综其本质，剥去借口，修饰，和情感。赤裸而骇人，他任由它示众，让自己看着它并铭记自己曾经的愚蠢，多么 _出色的_ 傀儡。

 

Foster一副坐立难安的样子。她眯着双眼，而Loki平静地对上了她的视线，突然有种被掏空的感觉。太多了，他想。Doom，Foster，神盾局，还有一切的一切—

 

“爱因斯坦-罗森桥可以当武器用？”最终，她开口，而Loki强忍住了瞪她的冲动，难以置信。 _你关注的居然是—_

 

“是的，”他说。“实践证明非常有效，虽然我猜测此前没人想到过这种用法。”毁灭之美。将连接阿斯加德与其他国度的动脉变为毒药。眼下这一想法令他想笑。

 

“但，不是地球，”稍后她开口。Loki惊讶地呛出一声笑。

 

“不是。”她点点头，但她警惕的表情微微有了变化，一副若有所思备受困扰的样子。Loki猜自己不该为此惊讶。“你满意了？”他问道，语气透着一丝尖锐。

 

“呵，”Foster说，随后站起身。“不。我没有。那个—彩虹桥。不管你叫它什么。如果要你猜，它还能修复吗？”

 

他从未考虑过这点。或许是刻意的。“可以，”他最终说。然后Thor就会来。迟早Thor会找到回地球的路，而Loki将不得不离开，因为他 _无法_ …“但我说不准要花多久。”

 

Foster点头。“这无所谓。我只需要知道这有可能。”她转身的同时Loki稍稍坐直了一点，她的眉头紧蹙。

 

“为什么？”

 

她回头看了一眼，目光凌厉。“这样我就能着手从这头修复它，”她说道，而她下颌坚决的线条令他有那么点愉悦。

 

“你没有途径，”Loki说，尽管他感觉自己的双眼微微睁大。她眯起眼。

 

“走着瞧。”她抿紧嘴唇，稍后又补充道，“你骗不了任何人，你知道。或者至少骗不过我。你一团糟。不管你在耍什么花招，事情总会失控，而且你的生活仍旧支离破碎。我是说—你本可以杀了我，或让我忘掉知道的一切，或是—随便什么事，不是吗？但你没有。”她窥视着他。

 

她的话就如贯穿胸口的一柄长枪。他猛地退后，感到自己露出了龇牙咧嘴的表情。有那么明显吗，他是否真的就如一道暴露的伤口，随便什么人只要看他一眼就能看出他四散的残骸，如同奇形怪状花的瓣撒落一地—

 

“你 _竟敢_ —”

 

“如果你觉得自己想通了，”她打断，“我有几个你可能感兴趣的项目。”她的目光谨慎，但仍在考虑。她转过身。“如果你觉得自己想通了。而且觉得能管住自己。”

 

Loki怒了。“我想不通我为什么要这么做。”

 

“我不知道，或许—”Foster收声，并急促地摇了摇头。“无所谓了。我有些新的计算要运行。”她动身朝门口走去。Loki窥视着她的背影，试图揣摩出—

 

“为什么，”他突然开口。正在开门的她转过身看着他。

 

“因为我是名科学家，”她说道。“而且我很好奇。况且就我想了解的事情，你懂的比我能遇上的任何人都多。我不喜欢你。我不信任你。但我不认为你会杀我而且就算你想—行啊，反正我有泰瑟枪防身。”她停顿了一下。“而且Roslyn喜欢你，”Foster加了句，随后转身离开。“也许我可以说我跟更讨厌的人都合作过。”

 

Loki盯着她的背影，不确定胸腔中那种扭曲的感觉是什么。

 

“不管怎样，”她继续说。“下午愉快，我猜。”

 

她走出门。Loki看着大门在她身后关闭，感觉动摇怪异心乱如麻。而他还以为自己已经做足了心理准备。他还以为…

* * *

 

如果要他用一个词形容神盾局，他们很有效率。

 

在他与Coulson谈过之后不出一周，Loki逃离了他美其名曰的牢笼，他们还为他提供了寻找自己住处的途径。

 

至于他的新家（暂时的，那个愤世嫉俗的他补充道），Loki相对随机地选了一个他从未生活过的城市，并找了间相对普通的公寓。圣弗朗西斯科听起来不错，而且靠海。这对他有着某种吸引力。

 

望着他新住所的窗外，Loki静静叹了口气耷拉下肩膀。

 

姑且不说别的，就算一切突然显得极其安静而他心中又像是失去了什么一般深感失望（不过说真的，在那里他又有什么）—至少。他现在有了自己的家。这是种改善，不是吗？

 

总好过时时刻刻被人监视，明知自己必然在被人观察-玩弄-操控就像他曾经对其他人那样，深知他们的出发点不过是与其让敌人逍遥法外不如当作工具为己所用—

 

_别想了。别这么多愁善感。这不仅有失体统，这—_

有人敲响了他的门。

 

Loki吓了一跳，立刻扭头盯着门口。好奇的邻居？他希望不是。神盾局特工来试图带他回去，重新考虑放他走是否明智？或者也许更糟，也许阿斯加德终于…

 

“是我，Luke。”

 

听到Romanov的声音他吃了一惊。他瞪着门口，一时间被不着边际的思绪占据了大脑，也许有人冒充她—但他排除了这个念头，鄙视自己居然会有这种想法，然后在停顿了片刻之后，他轻轻走过去打开了大门，并摆出一副笑脸。（她知道吗？他只好认为…）

 

“我没想到会有访客。”

 

Romanov耸耸肩。“我只是好奇你的新住处。我能进去吗？”

 

“我不认为 _我_ 给过你我的地址，”Loki微乎其微地加重了点语气。

 

“你没有吗？”

 

“更不用说这里和你平时活动的区域根本不顺路。”

 

Romanov给他的笑容几乎算得上开朗，但绝对不单纯。“我刚才在海边。”

 

Loki没能克制嘴角弯起一个笑容。他估量对方有多大概率是来监视自己的，估计相当大，但还是决定放她进屋。他退后。“务必请进，”Natasha进屋，目光扫过公寓基本上空荡荡的内室。她对他扬起了眉毛。

 

“看起来东西…有点少。我还打算帮你搬家呢。”

 

“我轻装上路，”Loki说。他的声音在自己听来很冷静，即便兴奋，但显然足以被她察觉，从她余光的一瞥判断。不过，她并未多言。

 

“有道理。”

 

“我看你并未邀请过我去你家，”Loki意有所指。Natasha偏过头。

 

“你邀请过我吗？”她说，没有掩饰自己的微笑，而Loki强忍住想笑的冲动，暗自记了一笔一定要弄清特工Romanov的家安在哪。

 

“有道理，”他重复。她的笑容趋于露齿，随后她舒展四肢坐到他先前搬来的椅子上。“要不要我给你弄点喝的？”

 

“我会很感激的。不过，水就行，免得你搞复杂了。”

 

“我没打算提供别的。”Loki从龙头接了两杯水，用魔法将一杯精确悬空递到Natasha手边，另一杯则留给了自己。Natasha带着疑似不适和讨厌的神色审视着漂浮在面前的玻璃杯。

 

“真的有这必要吗？”

 

他给了她一个犀利的笑容，意识到焦虑正在他皮下嗡嗡作响却不知该如何驱散。“我不该要你忘记任何重要的事。”

 

“啊哈。”Romanov接过杯子的同时他解除了咒语。“或者说你只是在炫技。”

 

“我对此也并非那么厌恶。”

 

Natasha舒展四肢，从表面看她的坐姿完全放松。Loki不会想当然地这么认为，但他还是走到了房间另一头坐到另一张椅子中。

 

“不过，这地方不错，”检查了一会儿后她开口。“我猜装修这种事你停工期间就能做—但马上入夏了，所以我猜我们不会有太多空余时间。”她做了个鬼脸。“这个季节莫名会让一般的嫌疑犯变本加厉。”

 

“我理解为将会有更多令人兴奋的事件，”Loki说，多少有点心烦意乱，而Romanov审视的目光令他绷了起来。

 

“行了，”Natasha放下杯子突然开口。“怎么回事？”Loki立刻平复了表情。

 

“麻烦你再说一遍？”

 

“你可以说是招呼都没打就怒气冲冲地离开了拉托维尼亚。提前搬出了总部。还有你现在浑身上下都在尖叫着‘不爽’ —至少在我看来。”她凝视他的目光沉着笃定。看得Loki发怵。 _又来了_ ，他愤恨地想， _又来了，为了获取关注你已经绝望到连羞耻之心都不顾了吗—_

 

有一瞬间，他内心涌起一股向她倾诉的冲动，想告诉她发生的一切 _（就好像她还不知道似的）_ 并寻求某种—什么，安心？慰藉？ _别傻了。_ 不管Romanov是什么人，她并非他的知己好友。

 

Loki咽下这股冲动，找回了一丝笑容。“过去的几天…有点艰难。”

 

“啊哈。”Natasha看了他许久，随后静静舒了口气并耸耸肩。“随便你吧。”

 

“我一贯是，”Loki刻意表现得随意，就算知道这也改变不了什么。他的伪装已被识破。 _那就加倍努力。_ 不同于以往，现在的他更加软弱不起。

 

“其实，我顺便过来还有一个原因，”沉默了片刻后她说。他半合着眼睛瞥了她一眼发现对方也正以同样的方式看着自己。

 

“你并非单纯渴望我的陪伴？”

 

对此她回应他的眼神无疑相当冷静。“Stark一直缠着我要你的号码。”

 

“他一直—做什么？”

 

Natasha做了个鬼脸。“你也知道，议员出事的时候他也 _在场_ ，而且就我所知只要他想随时能黑近神盾局的数据库。显然你莫名其妙的引起了他的注意。他想见个面，聊聊，之类的—Coulson一直没搭理他。他似乎觉得我会更好说话一点。”

 

“你会吗？”或许Loki问得有点过于温和。Natasha像是被侮辱了一样。

 

“不会。只是想提醒你—Stark总能想方设法弄到他想要的。很不凑巧。”她的微笑显得懊恼。Loki伸展了一下四肢。

 

“我想我自己能处理好。”

 

“我不怀疑这点，”说着Natasha伸直双腿后又收拢起来。“只是别杀他，毁尸灭迹会很麻烦。你这里有象棋吗？”

 

他很快就意识到她应该是在开玩笑，并非真的以为他打算杀了Stark。“还没有，”Loki说。

 

“幸好我带了我的携带装。所以，我猜你很久没练习了？”Natasha动手在随身携带的黑色小包里翻找了起来。

 

“我一直在用电脑版，”Loki说。“我现在可以赢得比较干脆了。”

 

Natasha眯起了双眼。“简单模式？”

 

“别侮辱我。”

 

她拿出一个黑色的小盒子拍到桌上。“那好吧，”她说，“让我们看看面对 _真正的_ 对手时你表现如何。”他们只对视了一瞬间，但Loki依然看出了其中的默契。也许她知道并非一切都好，但她不会多嘴。

 

一阵突如其来的感激之情令他意外地温暖。或许不过是件小事。但在经历了那一切后…可能尤为珍贵。

 

“行，”说着他倾身向前面露微笑，即便不是百分百真诚，应该也比平时要强。“我还有机会一雪前耻。”

 

“啊哈，”她双手撑着膝盖说。“相信你会。黑子还是白子？”

* * *

 

**插曲（十四）**

 

他逃至某片大洋的彼岸，基本是随机选了个地点并希望已经逃的足够远。

 

他试图忽视口中的苦涩滋味，他的思绪总是闪回到Megan，书店，和几乎令他享受的那种依赖感。 _就一直这样下去吗？_ 在一座新城市的一间新的酒店房间里安顿下来时他在想。 _四处逃窜，勉强甩掉那些追捕你想要利用你和…_

 

Loki粗暴地推开了这个问题。这一次，他告诉自己，他会做的更好。远离危险的接触。加倍努力不引起那些可能把他视做能为他们所用的工具的人的注意。一个相当简单的解决方法。

 

（迟早，他们还会找到你。）

 

在新房间度过的第一晚，他梦见了Thor。他们一起走在暴风雪中，脚下的积雪嘎吱作响。约顿海姆，Loki想，而他后颈的毛发似乎如针一般刺痛。

 

 _我们会遭袭击_ ，他突然狂乱地想， _而下一瞬间他就知道他们不会。_ 约顿人已经死了。他已经将他们赶尽杀绝。并没有那么困难。

 

“你为什么不回家？”Thor问道，语气哀伤。“你不属于这里。”

 

“所以我属于那里？”Loki听见自己问。

 

“你当然属于那里。”他的语气就像他对此深信不疑。如此有说服力，只有Thor能做到。

 

“看着我，”Loki说，于是Thor转过身。他能看见天蓝色眼眸中自己的身影，披着那可憎的皮囊，不详的红色双眼闪烁着微光。“看着我，把那句话再说一遍。”

 

“你的幻觉吓不倒我，”说着Thor伸出手握紧Loki的胳膊。他的触碰如燃烧的火焰般灼热，Thor猛地缩手，盯着自己焦黑的手指和一触即烂的血肉。他的目光从他的手上转向Loki，然后再次回到手上。

 

“你不该碰我，”Loki说，语气诡异的毫无波澜。

 

“我不明白，” 他瞪大了双眼说，Loki一动不动地默默看着黑色爬上他的手臂，碰触产生的高温令他的手臂一阵阵抽痛。“你对我弟弟做了什么？”

 

“我从来就不是，”Loki听见自己说，那声音听起来都不像他自己的，带着那种奇怪丑陋的回响像Laufey一样，他的右手握着冰矛，在刺入Thor腹中的时仅产生了微乎其微的一丝抗拒，由始至终他都没有避开Thor的视线。

 

他在颤抖中醒来，手臂上梦中Thor握住的地方似乎仍在隐隐作痛，之后他再也没能入睡。


	15. Chapter 15

“好消息，”Fury将文件夹推向桌子另一头时说。“你要跟Stark共事了。”

 

Loki眨了眨眼。他本就相当糟糕的心情又恶化了些许。“请你再说一遍？”

 

“特别请求，”Fury说，好在Loki在他脸上只看出了不满和恼火。“你有粉丝了。”

 

“在我印象中，”Loki谨慎地开口，并带着点反感拿起文件夹研究，“Stark和神盾局的关系并不是很好。”

 

“他公司里有内鬼向超智机构[1]泄露技术，”Fury的语气带着酸味。“专盯军火技术。我告诉他要不就让我们派人帮忙堵上漏洞，要不我就把他当成威胁国家安全的隐患直接关闭。”

 

Loki想到Natasha的话— _他总能想方设法弄到他想要的_ 。显然没说错。不过，这份差事听起来没什么难度，而且他们的第一次见面时他也只是微微对那个人有点反感。然而，对方 _指名_ 找他…

 

由此产生的一丝疑虑刺痛着他的背脊。“我懂了，”然而，他的回复足够冷静。“所以我要协助Stark找出这个…漏洞。还有其他事吗？”

 

“你可以看下文件。”他觉得Fury听起来比平时更加不悦。如果这是Stark的功劳…也许这多少还能唤起他对那个人的些许好感。Loki从容地审视着对方。

 

“所以我到哪里见Mr. Stark？”

 

“实际上，就在这里，”门口传来一个洋洋得意的声音，Loki本能地想转身动手，他忍了下来，双手掐入椅子的扶手。“Silver—你是叫Silver，没错吧？很高兴再次见到你。”

 

“我也是，”Loki语气平平地说，他深吸了一口气后起身，并转身草草行了个礼。“Stark。”

 

“哇哦，”Stark朝着Fury说。“鞠躬，真的假的？你从哪找到他的，Fury，中世纪的英格兰吗？虽然我觉得他的发型更像迷惑摇滚，说真的，如果我非得挑个—”

 

“这间办公室上锁了，”Fury说。“这通常表示私人谈话，Stark。”

 

“没人打算叫我Tony吗？我还以为以我们的交情能直呼名字呢。” Stark笑的一脸灿烂。“是的，好吧，间谍总部，我猜我最好按你们的套路来…”

 

“如果你不介意给我几分钟向我的特工做简要指点，同时不要在一旁指手画脚，”Fury直截了当地说，“我会感激不尽。”

 

“让我来，”Stark说着转向Loki，“他会告诉你对我多加留意再看看能不能弄到我的军火或者设计或者基本上任何东西。答案是不，你不能。而且只要我发现神盾局打我任何技术的主意…”他的表情严肃了起来。“那么。我可以告诉你，你不会喜欢的。很可能是官司。而且我会穿着盔甲来这儿重新全部收回，所以…”

 

Loki不为所动。“这似乎相当明确了，”他开口，随后看向Fury，扬起眉。“有异议吗？”

 

Fury下巴的肌肉抽搐了一下。“我们晚点再谈，Stark，”他说。“至于你—”他停顿了一下后直接吼了出来，“给我出去！”

 

“如您所愿，”Loki平和地说，并转身朝门口走去。他能感觉到Stark正来回看着他们两人，但假装没发现。

 

“照他说，”Stark在走出办公室后跟上了他的步伐，过了一会儿后他开口。Loki迈开步子朝走廊走去。“那么，”走在他身边的Stark说，“看起来你就是神盾局闪亮的全新秘密武器了。好吧，不管怎样，Natasha一直非常努力不谈论你。”Loki的步子乱了一下。 _武器。工具。有什么区别？_ （至少一个是我选的。）

 

“嗯，”Loki将文件夹紧紧夹在腋下说。“那就是我吗？”

 

“看起来像。你知道，一开始我相当肯定你不过是个标配，替Tasha打掩护的，但找你这种怪咖搭档不太像Tasha的 _风格_ ，所以我稍稍四处打探了一下，然后…哇哦。从你档案里天窗的数量来看，有人想隐瞒不少东西。”

 

Loki的嘴角微微向下弯曲。“所以，我是你一个待解的谜题？”

 

“并不是，”Stark说，然后又赶紧加了句，“也许有一点。我是说，如果Fury硬要往我这里塞特工，我好歹也要为自己争取点利益，而Natasha又忙，所以…”

 

Loki从鼻腔呼出一口气。因Stark激怒Fury而产生的一时的—算不上好感—迅速退去。他加大了步幅。“我以娱乐为生。”

 

“火在哪？”他听见身后传来。“等等，我是不是已经把你惹毛了？这绝对是新纪—嘿，等一下，你要去—”

 

Loki转身。“跟你汇合前我要去取些东西—加利福尼亚南部，没错吧？除非你觉得还有别的话必须跟我说。”

 

Stark仔仔细细地观察了他一番。“你是一直都这么易怒还是我正好撞枪口上了？我是说，我对别人会有这种影响，但…我们互相介绍过吗？我是说，正式，而不是作为Natasha的男伴—”

 

“是你提出要跟我合作，”Loki冷冷地说。“而且你刚承认自己…调查过我。我看不出还有什么可介绍的。”

 

“你还真搞笑，有没有。现在，要我先来吗？Tony Stark，全美最聪明的男人—另外有些榜单也评我为全世界最聪明，这要看你问谁，白羊座而且对长时间在海滩散步不是很感冒。现在到你了。”Stark一脸期待，几乎带点孩子气，但Loki能看出他眼中的敏锐，于是那种刺痛着他的微弱谨慎越发强烈。Stark有求于他，这点很清楚。但具体是什么，却不明了。

 

一个草率荒唐的念头闯入了他脑中，但瞬间就被他无视了。“你该不会以为我会向你透露个人信息吧。”

 

“我认为值得一试，”Stark耸耸肩。“我觉得我们会熟络起来的。因为我无法抗拒的魅力，诸如此类。”

 

“我肯定你会这么认为，”Loki冷冷地低声说。“但请恕我失陪…”

 

“你失陪后要去哪儿？我想我可以带你一程。可以聊聊，绝对值。不过聊不了太久，跟我旅行的特点—除非你喜欢飞机，我猜—”

 

“就像我说的，我要先去取点东西，”Loki打断。“我放在公寓里的东西。”Stark的眉毛微微扭曲了一下。

 

“行，我有飞机。飞过去，飞去南加州，都是尖端科技加最新款式—”

 

Loki浅浅一笑。“我有更快的移动方式。”

 

Stark吃了一惊，露出一丝不满，又不甘心地被勾起了好奇心。这个男人，Loki心想，什么都写在脸上，在人前毫无遮掩。这几乎有点可笑。“市面上没有比我更快的技术了。”

 

“我有。”Loki突然笑了笑。“你坐飞机。我会在纽约跟你汇合。你最近没换办公地点，对吗？”

 

“没，”说着Stark的眉头开始出现皱纹。“等等，你打算怎么—”

 

“那我们稍后再见，”说着他施法离开。留Stark自行去理解。并让对方继续寻找方法与他斗智斗勇。毕竟，总不能让他感到乏味。

 

* * *

 

Loki边打包边阅读收到的文件。他不用读多少就能看出为何Fury会觊觎Stark的某些成果。尽管表面上他已经告别了军火行业—Loki对这件事仍持怀疑态度—但不难看出他的成果运用到战场上足以左右战局。风险低杀伤力强。

 

人类，Loki思索，似乎比阿萨人更钟情于这一类事物。

 

毫无疑问，他轻易击败了Stark。屋内装有某种保安系统，但要干扰它悄无声息地放自己进屋并非难事，而且他有的是时间在沙发上就坐，将脚踝架在另一条腿的膝盖上，摆出适当无趣的表情。他召唤出最近正在读的书—人类心理研究—来添上最后一笔。

 

Stark终于到达时停在了玄关处。Loki对他露出愉快的笑容。“显摆，”Stark只是摆出略带不满的表情说。“你真的就这么一声 _传送我，Scotty_ [2]就过来了？”

 

“如果你认为我能听懂这句话，”Loki的声音温和。Stark眨了眨眼，然后摆出一副若有所思的样子。 

 

“星际迷航梗。你没听过星际迷航的梗？真的假的，你 _是不是Fury_ 从中世纪欧洲找来的？”

 

Loki没让自己僵硬。“我过的极为无知，”他淡定地说。

 

“貌似是。”Stark带着某种了然的失望摇了摇头。“真杯具。但说真的—并不是说不了解星际迷航是多大的事儿—但我得问句。你怎么 _做到_ 的？”

 

“我非常肯定，”Loki有点过于温和地评价，“就算解释你也不会理解。”Stark不以为然地摆了摆手。

 

“不信。只要它管用，肯定就符合科学规律，只是你的用法不同。宇宙万物都遵循一定的法则。这是真理。”

 

“这一命题取决于你对这些法则有着准确完整的理解。”Stark的双眼眯了起来，他倾身向前。

 

“那好吧，试试看。我浑身都是惊喜。”

 

Loki审视了他片刻，几乎有点不爽对方的傲慢。“很好，”他突然开口。“这相当简单。意念问题。 离开一个地方的同时进入另一个地方的一种手法。我将两点聚合到一起，而我的魔法则构成—你可以把他想象成一根针。我受其牵引，如同线一般，从一头到另一头。”

 

Stark瞪着他。面无表情。“天方夜谭，”最后他开口。Loki对他笑了笑。

 

“然而它管用。”

 

“但你是怎么—”Tony用手做了个奇怪的动作，而Loki不认为自己能读懂其中的含义。“它是怎么 _运作_ 的？”

 

“我告诉你了。”

 

“但从数学的角度，它是怎么—那啥，算了。我打算问别人去了。”这一次他的样子略微有点谨慎。“某个思维方式正常的人。”

 

Loki浅浅一笑，手指轻轻拍打自己的大腿。“我警告过你。”

 

“对，好吧，等你的科学隐喻里没有缝纫的意象时再得意也不迟。”Stark的样子极其不悦。也许对此幸灾乐祸有点无聊，但Loki没忍住。“好吧，这刚好证明了。你是个全新种类的怪咖，有没有。”

 

他对Stark本就不甚热情的感觉继续降温。“我不觉得。但我并不是来这里回答那些你尚未准备好接受答案的问题的，不是吗？”

 

“对我来说这就是让你来这儿的目的。”Stark油腔滑调地说，笑的一脸灿烂，但正在观察他眼神的Loki从中再次捕捉到了一抹慎重。“就像我跟Fury说的，我不需要帮忙，更不需要神盾局的帮助。”

 

Loki翘起一边嘴角，尽管他自己都能感觉出表情中的刻薄。“是什么令你如此肯定我会忠于他们？”Tony的双眼眯了起来。“我对你的技术并无多大兴趣，更无意窃取为Fury所用。”

 

“哈。”Tony抱起胳膊。“那你对什么有兴趣？”

 

“我猜这与我的个人信息一样与你无关。可以这么说我不愿虚度在这里的时间。”

 

“有没有人跟你说过你讲话就跟托尔金小说似的？”Stark说完挥了挥手。“算了—你是打定注意要保持神秘感了，有没有？你连二十个问题都不肯回答，对不对？对，我猜不肯。” Stark又打量了他一番。“你对神盾局也没多大热情，干吗要替他们工作？”

 

“他们雇佣了我，”Loki只是说。

 

“有没有想过自由职业？传送那招或者不管那是啥，你能颠覆出租车行业。”

 

Loki直白地盯着他。“我也可以确保把你安置到另一个维度，我保证你会发现那地方极其讨厌。” Stark立马举起了双手。

 

“好了，好了，我懂你意思。只聊公事。好。”一阵停顿。“不过…”

 

“Stark。”

 

“神盾局对他们的特工都做了什么，抽干他们的幽默细胞？”Loki一直等到Stark翻白眼和摇头。“我默认是了。好了，行，所以你想帮忙，而且会跟我 _勾手指_ 约定绝不背着我偷我的东西。”

 

“还有恕我大胆说一句，在许多方面我应该都比你有能力得多。所以，你的技术被人窃取了。”

 

Stark审视着他。Loki维持着淡然的表情，随后Stark终于点了点头。“可以这么说。总而言之就是某些我不怎么喜欢的讨厌鬼手上弄到了连市场上都还没有的技术。”

 

“所以你们内部有叛徒。”

 

“问题不在这里。不用费太大功夫我就能找出这个人。”Stark的双眼微微眯起，但这一次并非完全对着Loki。“我 _好奇_ 的是…他们卖给了谁。”

 

Loki扬起眉毛。“我还以为只要问题技术再次出现在别处你就会知道。”

 

“我知道，”Stark说。“但截至目前地点分散，毫无规律。明明它们能流入的危险地区多得是。而我确定它们没有。”Stark目光突然又回到他身上。“但这也不是说我就需要你帮忙。”

 

“你 _指名_ 了找我，Stark.”

 

“我是觉得如果非要带着神盾局的看门狗这个拖油瓶，不如找个有意思的。”Stark刻意笑的如此迷人反而适得其反。Loki拱起眉头表达了最纯粹的鄙夷。

 

“抱歉让你失望了。”

 

“失望？” Loki丝毫未受那个表情的迷惑。“谁说有人对你失望了？我还没觉得失望呢。” Stark搓了搓手。“总而言之。你可以睡在—你睡觉的，对吧？—客房，在大厅另一头，右手边，上一段台阶。想要点活干？”

 

“我猜这是必须的，”Loki说，不为所动地继续面无表情。“但至于失窃一事—”

 

“真是一根筋，哈？”Stark打断他。“回头再说，骷髅杰克[3]。你是天生就那么苍白还是—”

 

“Mr. Stark？”

 

听到那个略带口音的声音时Loki猛地抬起头，意识已经开始召唤他的匕首，随后他发现Stark正一脸憋笑的表情看着自己。“哦，对，”他随口说。“有任何需要—直接问JARVIS。他是我的人工智能。加管家加安保系统—这倒是提醒我了，你是怎么—算了。JARVIS，这个神经兮兮的家伙是神盾局特工Luke Silver。打声招呼。”

 

“向您问好，特工Silver，”天花板传来一声。Loki感觉身侧的双手一阵抽搐。

 

“很荣幸，”他几乎咬掉了这句话的尾音。“我肯定。”Stark仍旧看着他，尽管没那么得意了，他的神情却令Loki浑身发麻，但他遏制住了发怒的冲动。

 

“有消息？”片刻后男人发问，并跺了跺脚。

 

“Ms. Potts到会客室了，另外我注意到你似乎错过了大约两小时前召开的董事局会议。”

 

“怎么说。”Stark面部抽搐了一下。“关闭。好吧，我得去处理下这事儿—事实上。或许你该认识下Pepper，不然她很可能第一次碰到你的时候会拿防狼喷雾喷你—不是真动手—那啥，也许会？总而言之。”他朝电梯走去，显然认为他会跟上。“那么，会客室。”

 

Loki想过就这么瞬移过去，主要是为了激怒Stark，但还是觉得那太幼稚于是轻轻走在男人身后。电梯静静下行几乎没有杂音，随后门开了，眼前是一片开阔的空间和一位正交叉双臂站着的红发女性。

 

“董事局会议又从你脑袋里溜掉了？”她的语气无疑很冷静。已婚？Loki不这么认为。Stark踏出电梯漫步朝她走去的样子并没有很心虚。他退后观望。

 

“如果我说不有加分吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

“好苛刻。”Stark挂上一副假惺惺的悔悟表情，一眼就能识破，Loki不理解他为何要费这心思。“我非常非常抱歉，Ms. Potts。我在负责Stark工业这样那样的严重的 _难以置信_ 的事务，这种事不会再发生了。”

 

“这周，”女人的语气略显辛辣，随后她叹息着摇了摇头。“你都在干什么—那是谁？”

 

Loki感觉自己的嘴角弯了起来并朝她点了点头。Virginia Potts。他的资料显示她才是Stark大部分业务的实际构建者，而他也尚未看出任何有悖于这一观点的迹象。至于他们的关系…

 

“哦，那个，”说着Stark看了眼Loki。“他跟我回来的，没打算留他。神盾局的礼物，都跟他们说了我生日在四月了而且我要的是匹小马驹—”

 

“ _Tony，_ ”Potts的语气并没有很尖锐，她上前一步，脸上挂着明显自然的礼貌笑容。“我们感谢你帮忙一起解决这件事。我不认为我见过…”

 

Loki刻意给了他一个能使人解除戒心的笑容，并上前一步。“应该没见过。感谢你的欢迎。希望我不会对你们的工作造成太大干扰—你一定就是Ms. Virginia Potts，没错吧？”

 

她的愉悦掩饰得相当不错，但她伸手时那种客套的笑容稍稍真诚了些许。“对，我就是。而你是？”

 

“Luke Silver。很高兴认识你，Virginia。恕我大胆直呼你的名字。”他接过她的手优雅地欠了欠身（可能有点夸张）。Stark那张略带不悦的脸无疑令他满足。

 

Ms. Potts抽回手，一副局促不安和受宠若惊的样子。“我—应该不会介意。反正也没人叫我Virginia。但—关于干扰…好吧，但愿这件事不用太久就能水落石出。”

 

“我肯定不用，”Loki圆滑地说。“另外如果有任何我能帮到…”

 

“不，”Potts说，语气强硬了些许。“不用了，谢谢，我想我能搞定。”她看了Stark一眼，Loki不太能读懂其中的深意。“现在，如果两位不介意请恕我失陪，我还有点文书工作要处理，所以…”

 

“你居然选文书工作不选我，”Stark假惺惺地哀叹。

 

“完全有可能，”Potts同意。“Tony…我们晚点再聊。”

 

两人一同看着她离开。几乎她刚走，Stark就立刻转向他，明显被惹恼了。“小家子气，我的朋友，”他说。“非常小家子气。”

 

Loki给了他一个诚实的笑容。“我很抱歉。我是不是哪里越矩了？”Tony就这么看着他。“所以，那么，”Loki的语调称得上欢快，就像他全然没有自觉，“有事情做了，我猜？”

 

Stark耸了耸肩。“并没有。不过，我有点饿了。你饿吗？我想吃中国菜。”

 

“我更倾向于越南菜。”

 

“你这纯粹是为了和我唱反调。”

 

“怎么会，”Loki说，面无半点表情。Stark的嘴角极其细微地抽搐了一下。

 

“好吧，”他拉长了调子。“所以你身上还剩那么点儿幽默感，连带那个恶毒的青春期少女？”Loki对他展现出一个过于张扬的笑容。

 

“我猜那还有待观察，不是吗？”

 

* * *

 

与Stark一起用餐…算得上有趣。Loki没费多大力气就回避了对方的打探。Stark用基础到尴尬的数学测试他，并试图证明魔法这一事物根本不存在，对此Loki选择用把他的叉子变成剧毒的小青蛇来回应。

 

令Loki略感意外的是Stark对此似乎表现得相当随和。

 

他的睡眠算的上深沉—或许是豪华的房间加上极端奢侈的大床综合作用的结果—之后他在机器JARVIS略带口音的声音中醒来，他自己都很惊讶他居然没有动刀。

 

“Mr. Stark想让你知道微波炉内有松饼，他今早会待在工作间谢绝打扰。”

 

尽管人造的凡人语音很热情，这个没有实体的声音还是无疑在某方面使他不安。A.I即人工智能—他查过—令Loki强烈地想起杜姆机器人并浑身一阵刺痛。毕竟，他并不知道进攻有多少是来自机器，又有多少是来自其幕后的意识。

 

这整个概念在他看来都令人厌恶。不过，如果他细想，这和他自己的幻像可能也区别不大，其设置都能遵照某种模式自主行动。尽管如此。

 

“松饼，”最终他说，同时踢开床单展开四肢下床。“冰的，我猜？”

 

“正是。”

 

Loki无奈，只是一点点。Stark看起来不像是会下厨的类型。他召唤出他的绒布长袍，一挥手穿上身并朝厨房走去。“告诉Stark他的慷慨体贴已经传达，”Loki轻松地说着系上腰带。“这里有厨房能让我给自己准备顿早餐么？”

 

“也许那样比较明智，Sir。主楼层的小厨房应该能满足你的需求。”Loki没怎么忍住嘴角的抽动。

 

“所以你具有幽默感，机器。”

 

“我程序中的一个瑕疵。”一种 _滑稽_ 的幽默感。不管这是否会引起他背脊发麻，至少他欣赏这点。

 

他下楼来到之前所说的小厨房，开始检查Stark少得可怜的库存，食材简单到令人沮丧。尽管如此，他还是成功搜刮出了足够原料亲自打了个面糊，并从某个橱柜中翻出了一个还凑活的松饼烤模，当他用叉子将一块像模像样的自制松饼放到盘中接着做第二个时，他产生了一股细微的成就感。

 

他在这股味道中沉浸了片刻。他从前也会做类似的东西，但给他这个特定方子的人却是Ms. Fairfax。她当时就是用这个做早餐欢迎他的，他想到了—某些事，现在看来，那也许并非传统，只是出于他当时的状态才特意做的。

 

突然间，他是如此想念她，几乎感到痛苦。 _打电话给她_ ，他脑海深处一个声音鼓励道，但紧接着 _她估计早就把你忘了_ 。

 

失神中，他深吸了口气，却闻到了糊味。他大声咒骂了一句，猛地打开烤模，随后恼火地盯着微微有点发黑的第二块松饼，生它气的同时也在生自己的气。

 

“Tony，你这次又烧了什—哦。”他转过身，依稀感觉自己就像个做坏事被抓现行的小孩子。Ms. Potts正看着他眨着眼，但他先恢复了过来。

 

“我很抱歉。我走神了于是…”他比了个手势。“我会处理这片狼藉的。”

 

“不用，没关系，”她马上说。“不用担心这事。只是…有点惊讶。—我们有松饼烤模？”

 

我们，他注意到。“貌似是的，”带着极其细微的笑容他说道。

 

“哈。”Potts皱眉看了眼设备，随后醒了醒神。“—那还真是没想到。”

 

“从缺乏食材这点来看，”Loki略带挖苦地低声说。“我怀疑这些工具大部分都很少用。我说中了吗？”

 

她笑了笑，但没有笑出声，尽管有一刻他觉得她想。“Tony—Mr. Stark很忙，”她圆滑地说。Loki咽下了那句将信将疑的‘是这样吗’。

 

“我相信，”他温和地说，并转身动手将微焦的松饼从烤模上刮下来。“特别是今早，看得出来，他在回避我。”

 

“回避—啊。”他捕捉到一瞬略显不悦的表情，但很快就被十足的职业作风抹去了。“我很抱歉。”

 

Loki随意地摆了摆手。“没关系。我敢说他会发现这比他理想中要来的困难。”他刻意对她露出诚恳的笑容。“况且，这给了我短暂与你交谈的机会，如果你不介意。”

 

她的表情只是细微地变得谨慎。“公事。”

 

“没错。”他指了指面糊。“松饼？”

 

“不用，谢谢。”她将一缕头发夹到耳后。“你想问我哪一类事情？”

 

“我希望更好的掌握…情况。就几个简短的问题，我向你保证。如果你愿意坐下…”他拿起盘子时笼统地比了个手势。“另外如果你和Stark怀有相同的顾虑—我发誓我对为神盾局窃取他的技术没有半点兴趣。”

 

片刻后她坐了下来。“我不知道自己能帮上多少忙。”

 

“我确定你可以。正如我说的…我只是想了解点情况。”他将盘子放到桌上后坐了下来。“你刚开始是怎么发现事有蹊跷的？”

 

她犹豫了一下，但只有极短的一瞬间。或许Potts并不信任他，但至少她愿意配合。Loki暂且搁置这个想法。“账目上的一些错误。有些账对不上。虽然金额非常小，但…当我开始追查后，很快就一目了然了。”

 

“那些被盗的物品呢—有没有出现在市面上？”

 

“那个—这就是奇怪的地方，”她的回答更加迅速。“某些有，那些不是很高端的出现在欧洲某些与九头蛇有所牵连的团伙中，但不多，而且没有一件重磅的…”她摇了摇头。

 

“所以有人还握在手里。为什么？”Loki微微仰起头。“以我的经验，贼倾向于尽快将赃物脱手。”

 

Potts蹙眉。“问题就在这里，不是吗？他们在等什么？要不就是有人出于某些原因在囤积这些，要不就是他们根本没打算要用。”

 

他挑起眉毛。“请你再说一遍？我会认为那…不切实际。”

 

她观察了他许久。他能看出她在动摇，努力权衡定自己能透露多少。Loki双眼微合，编织起一道极其隐蔽的咒语， _相信我。继续说。_

 

下咒时，他曾有一丝迟疑，但转瞬即逝。 _这不一样_ ，他严厉地告诫自己。他释放魔法的触须时Potts微微动了动。“告诉我，”他说，只用了少量魔力，于是她叹了口气。

 

“我觉得…这种可能性不大，但有人…他一直在宣扬Stark工业不生产军火—而且这点不假，Stark工业没有。但—他本人有，几件发明。而且只要其中任何一样流出，或是落入恶人之手…后果将远远不止公关危机，Tony可能会别无选择只能向神盾局或是军方低头—”她眨了眨眼，皱起眉头。“我干吗要跟你说这些？”

 

哦。这还真有意思。Loki对她笑笑。“有人说过我是个不错的听众。因此你突然想到，Ms. Potts，这件事极有可能是个阴谋而非偷窃？”

 

“突然想到？对，我猜我说的就是这个意思，但…”她皱眉。“就像我说的，这种可能性不大。谁会从中获利？”

 

“而这正是问题所在，不是吗，”Loki低声说，更多是在自言自语，随后靠后坐了坐。“我很抱歉，Ms. Potts。我想我已经耽误你够久了。”

 

她犹豫了一下，并未立刻起身。“你觉得真相是这样吗？”她紧锁着眉头直白地问。“阴谋？也就是有人想把Tony逼入困境…假如是那样，神盾局岂不是有很大嫌疑，作为幕后黑手？”

 

“确实，”Loki说。“有这种可能。”他醒了醒神，给了Potts一个微弱的笑容。“但那似乎有点—牵强，不是吗？”

 

“也许。”Potts看起来没那么笃定了，而且她看他的眼神又带上了新的疑虑。是这样吗？Loki思索。这并非完全无法想象。但他们一定知道如果在这种事上被他抓到把柄，他会立刻加以利用，而且他很怀疑他们对他的信任有那么深。“好吧。希望我帮到你了。”她站起身把裙子弄平整。

 

“受益匪浅，”Loki说着微微颔首。“祝你有个愉快的早晨，我希望。”

 

她再次停了下来。“你想要我把Tony从工作间弄出来吗？”

 

“不用，”他让她放心。“我想我能应付，”随后在她鞋跟击打地砖的声响中他目送她离去。他以悠闲的节奏吃完了松饼，边吃边想。有什么不对劲，他可以肯定就明摆在他面前，但…好吧。他可以晚点再调查。

 

他用手指抹掉最后几滴糖浆，沉思着舔去。这下就只剩下他和身在大楼某处并对他不闻不问的Stark了。

 

Loki一直都不太能接受被人无视，不管在什么情况下，也不管居住条件有多舒适，他想结束这次任务。而这需要Stark的配合。因此他必须获得它。

 

“JARVIS，”在静静地思索了几分钟后Loki低声说，“你是否会告诉我Stark的工作地点，还是说我得自己去猜？”

 

“我恐怕你不具有必要的权限，我无法给你这一信息，Sir，”那个声音说，并且确实带着一种几乎遗憾的口吻。

 

“啊，好吧。”Loki微微仰起头闭上双眼。“那么，问题就在于获取那项权限了，对吗？”人工智能。他好奇有多接近人脑？

 

“你需要从Mr. Stark那里获取，特工Silver。”

 

Loki任由自己露出笑容。“好吧。我们只需着手解决这点，不是吗？”

 

* * *

 

吵赢机器让对方交出他所需的信息比他预想的要难。但他还是弄到了。那之后，要信步前往指定的楼层，定位正确的房间，键入准确的代码，进去就毫不费事了。

 

Stark正站在一张堆满了工具和金属的长凳前，忙于某些Loki不太能理解的工程，同时伴着音乐的节奏上下摆动着脑袋，Loki能从他的耳麦中听出细微的声响。就工作间来说，这有点凌乱，但Loki估计他从事 _（过去从事）_ 大部分研究的屋子也一样凌乱地堆满了书籍。

 

书籍，他突然想到，自己也许再也见不到了，永远。他好奇他们有没有把那些当做叛徒的财产焚毁，或只是放置到图书馆，淹没在书海中。

 

他如扯断剧毒的藤蔓般扯断那些念头，悄无声息地漫步来到Stark身后，越过他的肩膀张望，试图弄清对方在摆弄些什么。

 

“你在做什么？”他温和地发问，Stark吓了一跳，猛地转过身，差点把手中的金属工具朝Loki的脸上砸去。

 

“我艹你大爷— _这_ 什么情况？”

 

“你该更加密切留意周围环境。麻烦随时可能找上门。”Stark瞪着他，一脸茫然，而Loki冰冷地笑了笑。“一个想法。我正在探索这个地方。”

 

“如果没有通行码我的工作间可是由电脑上锁的。”

 

“那么幸好我找到了通行码，不是吗？”Loki盯着Stark周围看了一番。“我能否重申下先前的问题…”

 

“一个项目，”Stark漫不经心地说。“现在如果你 _不_ 介意—”

 

“哪种项目？”

 

“我的项目，”Stark按下一个按钮，不管那是什么，它陷下了工作台被其覆盖。“而非你的项目。我以为关于打探一事我们已经说得很清楚了。另外你是怎么进来的？”

 

“走进来的。”Loki缓缓转了个圈，检查屋内。米德加尔特人和他们的机器。尽管他认可其中某些…非同寻常。“我无法忍受无知。”

 

“这点上我猜我跟你有同感，”过了会儿Stark说。“但还是。不许打探。但说真的—怎么做到的？JARVIS告诉过我吗？”

 

片刻的沉默后，一个略显懊恼的声音传来，“我恐怕你的指令被覆盖了，Sir。”

 

“覆盖—”Stark突然扭头看向Loki，后者正以明快的笑容对着他。“ _这_ 你又是怎么办到的？在我印象中你这辈子都没接触过任何人工智能，而JARVIS是现有的最好的。”他的语调不带一丝虚伪的谦逊，目光犀利。

 

“我多才多艺。而且很善于劝说。”

 

“你没可能说服一台电脑否定自己的程序。我是说。不像你说的那种，打个比方我猜你可以认为—”

 

Loki搓了搓指甲，或许有点故作张扬。“曾有不计其数的人告诫过我什么可为，什么不可为，哪些可能，哪些不可能。我时常会发现他们的无能仅仅是源于他们自身缺乏想象力。”

 

Stark的眼睛眯了起来。“是吗。”

 

“确实。魔法—”

 

“别用那个词，我听着别扭。”Stark做了个鬼脸。“我能应付超级英雄啦超级强壮和超级变种人，但当你扯出 _魔法_ 那些个玩意儿—”

 

“我不认为它会特别在乎你的看法，”Loki说，眉毛微微扭动。“它客观存在，不管你喜不喜欢。”

 

“所以你就是靠这个施展你的…本领的。”Stark一副愁眉不展的样子。“这说不通。这不 _管用_ 。”

 

“啊，”Loki低声说。“我懂了。所以当我昨天比你先到这里时…”

 

“我会找到数学方法解释清楚这点的，”Stark顽固地说。“—有多少—会施咒的那种，所以说？”

 

“这里？不多。”

 

Stark的目光敏锐了起来。“哪里还有？”

 

 _该死。_ Stark十有八九已经猜到他并非来自米德加尔特，但拱手交出证据，或引导他发现真相—他对Stark的信任还不及对方给他的一半。Loki刻意散漫地耸了耸肩。

 

“那顶多不过是臆想。我无意纵容。”

 

"‘你无意纵容。’说真的，你这腔调哪儿学来的，看简·奥斯丁马拉松吗？”Stark摇摇头。“你大概是我见过最古怪的神盾局特工，你知道吗？”片刻后，Stark开口，“然后神盾局的人本来就都很古怪，所以—”

 

Loki抬起头，同时停下了正在抚摸某件用途不明的设备上精致金属纹路的手。他在意识边缘感觉到了某种拨动。“安静，”他说。不寻常的是Stark真的闭嘴了，尽管显然只是出于惊讶。

 

“嘿，没必要动怒吧我—”

 

“我说了安静，”Loki重复，语气稍稍强硬了一点。他小心缓慢地试探。有东西，并非魔法，但很怪异，一种 _反常_ …“有情况…”

 

砰的一声后灯灭了。Loki手握召唤出的匕首猛退了一步。“Stark，这是什么—”

 

“别发飙—老兄！功率骤增，我猜…你刚指的就是这个，你是某种断电探测仪还是—”

 

“那是什么意思？”Loki能听出自己的声音在颤动。他的听觉变得敏锐，所有感官都因突如其来的必然危险警觉了起来。

 

“就是—供电故障，中世纪先生，没大碍。淡定，等一会儿，发电机会重启—输电网很快就会运作，我发誓…”

 

Loki的背脊在发麻。他缓缓转圈，双眼仍在适应黑暗，当灯光如消失时一般突然亮起时他已经差不多适应了。他闭上双眼，摇头甩去视野中的光斑。

 

“等一下，”Stark说，“你在干什—”

 

在一个灼热的瞬间一切都明朗了。 _这是场袭击。_ “Stark！”他转身强迫自己睁开双眼同时大喊。“趴 _下_ ，”玻璃另一侧的男人正举着一件明显是武器的装备，就在Loki飞出手中匕首的那一刹那，他开火了。

 

Loki从背后一把抓起Stark的衬衣将他整个人扔出了弹道。被击中的感觉犹如肩上挨了一记重拳，足以令他岔气和一时失去平衡，但不足以阻止他召唤魔法并以冲击般的爆破力释放出去，将仍旧完好无损的墙壁朝四面八方炸的粉碎。结果证明，他用力过猛了。他第一刀就直接插进了男人的咽喉。

 

他深吸几口气扭动了一下肩膀。还能动。他瞥了Stark一眼，后者一脸恍惚，但爬起身时似乎并没太大困难。他出口的第一个问题就是，“你刚是不是把我扔到了屋子另一头？”

 

“我不认为那是你现在该问的问题，”Loki的语气平淡。他看着走廊守着。只要出现杀手，往往不止一个。

 

“我的意思是—反正你动手了。这下我们两清了。”

 

“如果我让人在你身上开个洞，我怀疑自己的雇主会很不高兴。我知道那往往致命。”

 

“我收回刚才的话，”稍后Stark说。“你确实有点幽默感。只不过是很冷的那种。”似乎没人跟来。也许这个男人是单独行动。Loki没理会Stark的评价。他轻轻走到尸体边蹲下，拔出他的匕首，用男人的衣服擦干净，随后开始翻找这名准刺客的口袋。

 

“狗日的，”Stark茫然地望着墙上冒烟的洞口说。“这…这我还真没想到。”

 

“显然。”Loki取出在男人袋中找到的仅有的一张名片。他对这个名字没有印象，而且照片上的人也并非眼前的这个死人，但Stark工业的logo一眼就能认得出来。他举起名片。“他是谁？”

 

“什么是谁—哦。”Stark接过名片看了眼。Loki半闭着眼睛用魔法探查那具尸体。“这是Duncan McAllister，董事会成员之一—我猜这能解释他是怎么进来的，但无法说明他是怎么绕过JARVIS的…”Loki心不在焉地点点头，随后召唤他的猎刀放到男人的腕部。Stark向前一跃。“哇哦！等一下，你在干—”

 

“皮下有东西。”

 

“对，好吧，你能不能—哦， _谢了_ 。”Stark的语气像是夹杂了神经质和恼火的奇怪组合。“感激不尽。”

 

Loki从皮下的镶嵌处取出那一小片金属。他简短地检查了一遍后递了出去。“我建议你检查下这个。可能会有启发。”

 

“我才不要拿…你故意的。”男人做着鬼脸但伸出了手，于是Loki将那件小东西放到了他掌中。“不过，如果你以后能忍住别在我实验室里进行局部剥皮就太好了。”

 

“我会尽力记住的。”Loki又从头到尾检查了男人身上一遍后站了起来，正好听见楼梯上传来了脚步声。

 

“Tony？”Ms. Potts的声音尖锐，但还不足以掩盖其中的担忧或恐惧。“我刚听到的是不是爆炸声—哦我的 _老天_ 。”她手捂着嘴，过了一会儿才明显逼着自己放下。她反复吞咽了几次，盯着地上的尸体。“那是不是—”

 

“嘿，Pep，”在他身后的Stark开口，听起来几乎有点得意。“下面没什么异常，一切都好—”

 

“出什么事了？”

 

“一次企图终结你雇主的不幸尝试，Virginia，”Loki随口说。她的目光瞥向他，只是微微睁大了双眼。这个女人淡定的值得钦佩。“当然，未能成功。我恐怕大部分破坏都是我造成的；我没时间准备更克制的咒语。”

 

“哦，”Ms. Potts说，微微有点怯懦。“懂了。”她又吞咽了一下。“那个该怎么办…”

 

“我会处理我们倒霉的闯入者的遗体。”他肩上的痛楚已经退去。他们是否没想过他会在场？或是武断地认为黑暗就足以充当掩护…这看起来就像是故意设计失手的。而那似乎…

 

但这又莫名的吻合，这一点他敢肯定。被窃取的杀伤力十足的装备。以Stark为目标的行刺。

 

Potts和Stark的手机同时震了起来。“你好？”他们几乎是一前一后相继开口。Loki等待。Stark接听了几分钟，就在Potts开口说，“抱歉，我不知道什么情况，”的时候，他以一声可以说是严厉的“楼上”打断了她。

 

Loki紧绷起来。“怎么了？”

 

“更多好消息，”Stark说，他的表情已经变得狰狞。他朝门口走去，在瞥了地上的尸体一眼后，Loki也跟了上去。Potts突然挂掉电话。她的眉头皱得越发的深，而且脸色又苍白了不少。“谁打来的？”Stark迅速发问。

 

“骚扰电话，”Potts的回答之快明显暴露了她在撒谎。然而，Stark并未多言，因此Loki也忍了。在这里，他漏掉了什么？某些贴合全局的东西。

 

“JARVIS，打开最近一间房里的电视，转到—我想想频道六，”Stark对着天花板说。“Luke，你也许会想打个电话给神盾局。我有种预感他们不出几分钟就会打给你。”

 

Loki眯起了双眼。“到底是怎么—”

 

三人步入一间墙上挂有巨大平板电视的房间，屏幕已经亮起。新闻播报员看起来正站在一个混乱的现场前，人头攒动，受灾人群中传来一阵阵低吼。

 

 _TONY STARK被卷入一起激进分子的蓄意谋杀事件？_ 滚动字幕上写着。Potts盯着看了一会儿后扭头就走。“我要去打几个电话。”

 

他和Stark同时盯着屏幕。“…未经证实的谣言称杀手的武器装有冲击光束装置，Stark工业是生产该装置的唯一厂商。Stark工业的经营者是亿万富豪和兼职超级英雄Tony Stark，又称钢铁侠…”

 

“好吧，”沉默了片刻后Loki说。“看上去这下事情被彻底搞复杂了。”

 

* * *

 

**插曲（十五）**

 

他并未让自己在新的城市躲藏太久。他鼓励自己出门（ _你就这么可悲？不过是卑微的苦力工作和一个几乎不了解的凡人，你就像个多愁伤感的懦夫般整天无精打采地游荡？_ ），上街走走。他让自己熟悉街道直至能在相当可观的范围内舒适走动。这次要简单得多。他知道该怎么做，如何融入，表现得自然并保持距离。

 

他本该早点记住最后那条。他们是 _凡人_ 。他怎么会让自己对他们产生依恋呢？可笑。荒唐。

 

好吧，现在他会记住的。或许有点晚，但他已经学到了教训。

 

他花了四天时间小心观察确定自己未被跟踪，随后出门去找工作。

 

他刻意避开了书店。

 

Loki转到几条安静的街道上，离他逗留的那家略显破旧的旅馆不远，他有点走神，这时一个个头或许只到他腰间的凡人小孩全速撞上了他。男孩朝后跌去，有点不知所措，而Loki本能的咆哮在看到他脸的那一刻堵在了喉咙口。他吓坏了，而且下巴上正泛起一片紫色的瘀痕。

 

“对不起，”男孩匆忙说，并慌乱地回头看了一眼，然后惊惶地沿着一条小巷飞奔而去。没过多久，一群不比第一个高多少的孩子如追捕猎物的狼群般绕过了转角。他们速度更快，男孩刚开始翻围栏就被追上了，其中一人一把抓住他的后领将他拽了下来。

 

“我 _说过_ 会教训你，你这小臭虫，”他听到其中一人咆哮着握拳蓄力。

 

 _这与你无关_ ，Loki心想。 _他得学会自我保护。就像曾经的你。你这么快就打算重蹈覆辙吗？_ 他转身准备离开。

 

他听见拳头击中皮肉的闷响。几乎未经思索，他就默念出了那些词，他没有转身。眼角的余光正好能看见他猜测的头目正收紧拳头准备出第二拳，这时那人抬起头，脸色唰的白了。顷刻间其他人也捕捉到了眼角闪动的景象，随后他们开始尖叫四处逃窜，在恐惧中忘记了猎物。看着敌人退后，几乎是呜咽着转身飞奔时，那个倒霉的男孩一脸略显困惑的样子。没有一个人多看Loki一眼。

 

然后就只剩下了他和那个撞上他的男孩，后者正睁大了眼睛，带着可以说是敬畏的表情瞪着他。

 

“那是你干的吗？”

 

Loki将手滑入口袋。“那请告诉我，我是怎么做到的？”

 

“魔法，”男孩立刻回答。

 

“是吗。”Loki微微低头。“我恐怕这功劳不归我。不过，你今后或许该更小心点？他们似乎对你很有意见。”

 

男孩一脸固执。“我什么都没干。”

 

“骗人也要有点诚意，”Loki歪嘴对男孩微微一笑。“我恐怕我得走了。”

 

“等一下！”Loki反射性地停下了脚步。“你是个巫师吗？”

 

“不是，”Loki略显坚决地说。“我不是。你是不是该回家了？”

 

男孩微微站直了一点。“你该送我回去，巫师先生。”

 

Loki大笑一声，主要是出于惊讶而非别的。“我不这么认为。”

 

男孩的双眼微微睁大，而他的下嘴唇开始颤抖。“但，要是他们又来了呢。”Loki克制住无奈想笑的冲动。

 

“打他们然后赶紧跑，”他建议。眼泪来得快去得也快。“你不能指望别人会在那保护你。”他转过身。“回家去，孩子。你母亲肯定担心了。”

 

“Carl，”男孩用几乎像是辩解的语气说。Loki挑起一边眉毛。“我的 _名字_ 叫Carl。"

 

“那么，Carl。”随后Loki果断转过身，动身离开。“还是那句话。回家去。”

 

他本以为男孩会继续争辩，或是跟着他，而当他回头看到Carl已经走了时他发现自己感觉到一种奇怪的失望。这样更好，Loki提醒自己。这就是今后的处世之道。而且这是最好的办法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释： 
> 
> [1]A.I.M.：Advanced Idea Mechanics，超智机构由九头蛇在二战期间创立，替其研发先进且颠覆性的武器，直到二十世纪60年代双方因为意见不合，A.I.M.最后选择独立，与九头蛇分道扬镳。
> 
> [2]beam me up, Scotty：星际迷航梗。Scotty是进取号的轮机长，当Kirk舰长需要传送回船的时候需要呼叫Scotty将他传回船。
> 
> [3]Jack Skellington：骷髅杰克。Tim Burton上个世纪的动画圣诞夜惊魂的男主，强烈推荐。


	16. Chapter 16

Loki在电话中报告了情势有变后Romanov以惊人的速度到达了现场。电话中男人的声音没有泄露丝毫压力，然而Loki不得不认为…神盾局被牵连了，而且不管这是否是他们所为，均对他们无益。

 

但那用不着他来操心。眼下—也许形势是变复杂了。但也有趣多了。

 

“好吧，你学到了第一条原则，”Natasha露出狡黠的笑容。“事情永远简单不了多久。越简单越是。你很走运。他们为此取消了我的任务，所以要不就是事态严重，要不就是他们认为你不会跟别人合作。”

 

Loki对她笑笑。“也许两者皆有？”

 

“嗯。”

 

正对着某件设备说话的Stark从隔壁走了进来，语速飞快。“—跟这没有任何关系—少废话。我才不管股价会怎么样，这事儿我不会改变主意的。”男人粗暴地挂断电话，然后来回看着两人。“知不知道你俩都一脸‘假装我没在认真听’的表情？太诡异了。间谍学校教的？”

 

“不是，”Natasha不瘟不火地说。“坏消息？”

 

Stark抓了抓后脑做了个鬼脸。“惊喜，我们的股价还在狂跌。如果我要卖…”

 

“但你不会。”Romanov的目光犀利。 “你有没有打电话给那个ID被我们刚挂掉的朋友盗用的家伙？”

 

“DuncanMcAllister？打了。他死了。” Stark语调平平。“有人动真格的了。”

 

“这并不能排除你们有内鬼的可能性。如果这家伙把你杀了…Stark工业会怎样？”

 

Stark耸耸肩。“大多数货真价实的技术都已经被锁死了，只有Pepper和Rhodey有权限接触。其余的在董事会手里，一群卑鄙小人，但是我花钱养着他们而且他们很清楚这间公司能保持竞争力靠得是我的才华。”

 

Loki静静‘嗯’了一声，于是Romanove看了他一眼。“有想法？”

 

“也许。我只是在想这次暗杀是否原本就没打算得手。”

 

“有何用意？”Natasha的语气并非不屑一顾。而是真心好奇，这倒是个令人欣喜的小意外，她终于不再质疑他的能力了。尽管Stark面带疑虑，但他保持缄默。Loki从鼻腔缓缓呼了口气。

 

“我不确定。目前。也许这只是转移视线，为了落实其他败坏Stark名声的攻击。也可能这一切都在为另一个完全无关的计划打掩护。你的董事会主管能推翻你的决定吗？”

 

Stark皱眉。“如果全体投票通过。可以，我猜。”

 

“那么可能目的在于给 _他们_ 点下马威，并借此逼你出手。我不知道。这就像…”Loki闭上双眼。“就像看着一张棋盘，但半数棋子都被遮了起来。有人在策划些什么。只是我尚未整理出头绪。”

 

“我本来就树敌不少，”Stark嘀咕。Romanov皱着眉，而Loki一言不发地观察着两人，权衡他们之间的戏码却未得出特定结论。对此他并不是很惊讶，至少在Natasha身上。

 

“Pepper呢？”

 

“去D.C.了，她对这件事很不高兴，但…另一种可能性怎么说？神盾局特工挪用我的技术的可能？”

 

“我听得出你在指责，Tony。别拿我撒气。就我所知，神盾局和你神秘消失的技术毫无瓜葛。”

 

“就你所知。”

 

“我已经完全排除了这种可能性，”Loki略显轻蔑地打断他。“虽然真是那样会很有意思…但神盾局的人不傻。至少没傻到那种程度。而且这也不像是他们动的手脚。但我还没有掌握足够多的参与者来断定幕后黑手是谁。”

 

“相反我能想到的则太多。”Romanov的语气略显冷漠。Loki半阖着眼微微仰头。

 

“尽管如此…在公众眼皮底下刺杀知名人物，这一声东击西的策略代价昂贵风险又高。也许我们的对手真有那么蠢。但也可能他们是真想下杀手，这就又绕回来了—有何目的？”

 

Stark交叉双臂。“我不确定自己凭什么要相信你们两个不是神盾局在背后搞事。还有别白费口舌跟我说他们不会，Tasha，我看过些机密文件。”他的目光瞥向Loki。“然后还有你。”

 

Loki给了他一个不自然的微笑。“的确。”他将目光回到Natasha身上，并未刻意背过身去。他能感觉到Stark的目光还停留在他身上，但却未再开口。“另一名杀手…”

 

“已经被我们羁押。还有不用你问，Stark，没错，他是我们的人。”

 

“一个叛徒？”

 

“不一定。”Natasha挺直肩膀。“Hill这会儿正在跟他聊。我们很快就能知道具体发生了什么。Tony…”

 

“关于这点我要申明下。” Stark的鼻梁皱了起来。“这样逃避责任没人会买账，尽力…好吧。 _好极了。_ 也许这一切只是为了让我头疼。那样的话真是效果显著。”

 

“但从某种角度我觉得并非如此。”Natasha拍了拍他的肩膀。Loki两眼放空皱起了眉。他遗漏了些什么，就在触手可及的地方。也许是让他想起了些什么。他信手招来纸笔坐到桌边，画了三个圈，两个分别标上了 _Stark和神盾局_ ，第三个留空。

 

_神盾局想要Stark的武器。Stark不乐意。财富和权力引人嫉妒。这无关嫉妒；这关乎权力。谁能从中获利？‘一步步来，Loki。’别急于求成。线索自会串联起来。_

Stark正弯腰在他身后张望。“你在做—这到底是什么语言？”

 

“嘘，”Natasha出声，对此他很感激。

 

_一起针对Stark的刺杀。被盗武器又一次露面，肇事者是神盾局特工。_ “你打算如何解释你的武器出现在别人手中，如果你本人没有交给他们？”他冷漠地发问。

 

“技术，”Stark纠正道，他听起来很恼火。“还有我猜—我得承认那是被盗的。出了些…为什么这么问？”

 

“另外如果有人已经听到风声知道你被刺杀？”Loki的手划过纸面。 _如果你想要某样东西，把它弄到手最好的办法就是…_

 

“哦，”Natasha静静说了一句。她看出来了。Loki收起笔低头看着那张纸涂满潦草字迹的纸。他想到自己一直在思索些什么了。许多，许多年前。他听过的一个故事。

 

“他们会怎么—好吧，我是不是刚错过了什么重要的信息？”

 

Loki站起身。“别向任何人透露。取消你的会议。我认为有人想夺权，而且他们打算利用你来完成。”

 

“想— _干吗_ ？”Stark一副难以置信的腔调。“夺谁的权—”

 

“如果你的安全系统看起来开始不可靠，”Natasha静静说道，“就会有人逼你想办法。军方会施压，神盾局也会，而夹在他们和你的董事会之间…股价会跌，你的声誉也会受损。但假使有人介入，提供帮助，说他们乐意稳定如此重要的一家公司…”

 

Stark紧张了。“我不是白痴，Tasha。我不会—”

 

“那如果动作超出你的能力范围呢？动用政治手段，或是直接从董事会主管下手？如果全员都投反对票你有权否决吗？”Loki闭上双眼。 _如果你想要某样东西，有时候最好的获取办法就是让对方交给你保管。_ 他几乎能听见他的声音，工于心计，热情洋溢，几乎是在调侃。 _记住这点，Loki。_ “但也有人想挖神盾局的墙角，让我们看起来—就像行动不受法律约束—”

 

“是没受约束，”Stark说，随即Natasha瞪了他一眼。

 

“—或是被人渗透了。我们会被调查。那之后…事情就会变得很难看。也许某个具有政治影响力的人物会在政府的支持下插足。与此同时，你既要努力维持对公司的掌控又要想方设法摆脱神盾局的干预。如果你想为自己谋取真正的权力，Stark，你会从哪里着手？”

 

“你的推测不着边际。”Stark眯起双眼。“你以为谁能有那么大本事搞得定？”

 

“但范围缩小了，毫无疑问。而所有这些人，没有确凿证据我们都无法立为目标。”她看了他一眼，而且目光中…隐隐透着钦佩，她不怕他看见。“你归纳得很快。”

 

“我曾听过一个故事，”Loki静静开口。“情节…很相似。幸运的是我在这时候想了起来。”

 

Stark又在以那种若有所思的目光看着他。这令他紧张，他的皮肤微微发紧发痒。“好。我会说的。不过，如果我现在取消会议，那只会…”

 

“别取消，”Natasha建议。“不出席就行。没人会特别意外。等我们想出对策后再回电。”Stark摇摇头。

 

“不，我最好还是…我会跟Pepper聊聊。让她决定怎么处理这事。”

 

“那你最好抓紧，因为—”Romanov腰间某件设备响了一声，她看了眼。“好了，”她说。“我得去跑腿了，看看我能不能扯出点什么。Luke，如果你要留在这儿，小心提防…”

 

Loki心里微微泛起一阵失望。“我很乐意，”带着精准拿捏的虚伪他说道。Natasha的嘴角抽搐了一下。

 

“我相信。”她来回看了看两人。“小心点，Tony。我们会想出解决办法的。”

 

“我看起来像在担心吗？”Stark回击。Natasha朝Loki的方向翻了个白眼后走向了楼梯。“我们回头在这儿见。Stark，待在Silver身边。还有别干蠢事。”

 

“我怎么知道他不会朝我开枪？”Stark抗议。

 

“如果我真想杀你我不会朝你开枪，”Loki极其温和地说。Stark看他的眼神恼火中又带点警觉。Romanov像是捂着嘴哼了一声然后不再回应。

 

在她走后，他和Stark互相审视了片刻。随后Stark笑了。“那啥，”他说，“我知道我想来一杯。你呢？”

 

* * *

 

Stark的酒量堪比任何阿萨人。Loki看着他并抿了口自己微苦的饮品—苏格兰威士忌，他记得Stark说过。“所以瞬移那招，”正四仰八叉躺在他众多沙发中的一张上的Stark开口。“你确定没有更有条理的解释了？”

 

“我会尝试写点什么，”Loki说。Stark看了他一眼后皱起眉。

 

“这算嘲讽吗？我通吃。”

 

“等你打定主意了，”Loki平静地说，“告诉我。”一半是出于习惯，他又检查了一遍大楼。没有意料之外的信号。他想行动， _主动_ 出击。干坐在这里对着一名愚蠢的凡人…

 

“所以你一直就是个尖酸刻薄的贱人，还是说我特别走运？”

 

Loki被激怒了。Natasha此刻正在某处做着有意义的事，而他却在这里。充当Stark待解的谜团。“运气而已，我猜。”说着他慢慢咽了口酒，尽管这毫无疑问对他一点力道也没有。他几乎都希望能来点更烈的。

 

“我不知道你 _有_ 什么好恼火的…”

 

“听你讲话令我烦躁，”Loki愉悦地说，并喝干了杯中剩余的酒。

 

“易怒。”Stark伸了个懒腰。“所以。嘿。既然我们感觉舒服点了，坐在这里等Tatiana[1]的消息—你知道这梗吧？好吧，估计不—要不讲故事怎么样？”

 

Loki挑眉，尽管他感到皮下一阵谨慎的低鸣。“你想听哪种故事？”

 

“自传就行。”Stark坐了起来，眼神不再涣散声音也没那么醉了。“你是谁？从哪儿来？你是个巨大的空白。在某些方面你看起来一无所知，然而一转身我又觉得你干这行的时间比我的年纪还大。Jarvis认出你的生物特征有古怪但又无法确定是什么。你那相当牛逼的魔法巫毒玩意儿随手就打破了数条已知的物理学定律，然而在你陪Nat出现在某次聚会上之前我从来没有听到过一星半点关于你的传言。你不是人类。你甚至都不是变种人。所以你到底是什么？”Loki纹丝不动地平视着前方，握着玻璃杯的手指加大了力道。

 

不是人类。甚至都不是变种人。 _甚至都不是阿萨人。_ “你已经回答了自己的问题，不是吗？”

 

“我只是 _排除_ 了很多可能性。没多大启发性。”

 

Loki能感觉到自己的肩膀正越绞越紧。“眼下这点极其重要吗？”

 

“我很无聊。这问题冒犯到你了？不应该啊。有什么朋友间常见的基础问题？或者…算了。”Stark的目光精明、专注。“我其实就想问这些，你知道。我的诡计。我是说，盗窃和暗杀那些事不是我的主意，但我不喜欢谜题—好吧，我喜欢谜题，但我喜欢 _解开_ 他们。”

 

“我之前就告诉过你我不是供你破解的谜题，Stark。”

 

“你是外星人吗？”直白的问题。开门见山令Loki猝不及防。他犹豫了过长时间。“所以答案是是。我是说，我推断出来的。没其他合理解释了。如果归不进已知的各种地球生物…”

 

Loki活动了一下右手。“我依然看不出这与你有何相干。”

 

“就像我说的，我很好奇。而且闷得慌。所以你从哪儿来？你英俊的外表下不会是某种蜥蜴吧，是吗？因为那太诡异了。而且有点让人失望。”

 

“不是，”Loki的声音发紧。“我并非…某种蜥蜴。” _另一种生物，可怕的多。_ 他克制住自己没有抽搐。“我曾经的住处叫什么对你来说毫无意义。”

 

“所以它叫什么？怎么，它的名字很搞笑还是怎么？如果你宁可待在这里那地方肯定好不到哪儿去…”

 

_它很美。壮丽漂亮完美。那正是为什么—_

“所以你在附近有太空船吗？不，我猜要是你自己就能传送还要太空船干吗…所以你就是这么来这儿的？突然想来地球度个假？还是说这是意外？就像被石头绊了一跤然后哎呀，穿过了一个虫洞—”

 

_（坠落。不停地，不停地坠落。）_ Loki的脊椎僵硬。“你根本不知道自己如此轻率谈论的是什么。”

 

“不，不太清楚，”Stark兴冲冲地同意。“所以你是打算给我补补课呢，还是打算就坐那儿像是用意念把我逼走？因为别怪我没提醒你—”

 

“我不 _想_ 和你废话，Stark。有这么难懂吗？”

 

“一点点，”Stark言语轻浮。“对。嘘。我还以为这是神盾局特色原来只是外星特色—还是说那就是你会来这儿的原因，那个不知什么星球觉得你太暴躁—”

 

Loki站起身，紧绷着僵硬的后背。“找别人供你消遣，”他的声音在自己听来都觉得苛刻。“我会留到你渡过难关因为我答应过，但别指望我会跟你讲话。还有别指望我会告诉你任何个人信息。”Stark干眨着眼睛，似乎真的吃了一惊。

 

“—哇哦，嘿，”他开口。

 

“我受够了，”Loki打断他。他转身朝门口走去。“我不会再忍受这些。”他听到Stark开口还想继续说，但没去理会。他的血液在嗡鸣。 _这些人有什么权利过问我的生活？他们甚至连那些无从理解的事都会嘲讽。_ 然而，这个想法却感觉空洞。

 

（这又有什么关系？一个安静的念头浮现在他脑海深处。他根本理解不了其中的含义。对你一无所知，而且就算他知道，也不会在乎。何必反应如此…）

 

但他心中依旧燃烧着怒火。令他宽慰的是Stark并没有来找他。他布下一旦有变就会警示的法术后上了Stark大厦的楼顶，在那里他盘腿而坐仰望着星空，那与他熟知的那片是如此不同。

 

Natasha一早在那里找到他时他依然醒着。她脸上的神情凝重。“Stark的董事会将他拒之门外了。他正在处理这事，但前景堪忧。Fury要我们回总部，他有另一项关于Stark的细节。”

 

“是吗，”Loki冷冷地说。Natasha审视了他片刻后只是点了点头。“那我猜我们最好还是先开工。”他站起身，扭动了一下肩膀，并向她伸出手。“走吗？”

 

* * *

 

出于礼貌，他替她挡掉了旅途最严重的那些副作用。然而他们在神盾局总部落地后，她的眼中依然露出了转瞬即逝的怒意，不过她很快抹去并沿着走廊而去，甚至都没有问他方位。

 

“除了Stark的地位还有别的变化吗？”

 

“我们找出了四名杀手。不过，除此之外没有任何消息。除了高层迅速陷入了麻烦而Fury在避免政府干预上开始举步维艰。”Natasha信心十足地转到另一条走廊，随后打开了一扇没有标记的门。正在监视数个屏幕的Hill扭头看了两人一眼，画面中都是同一个被关在玻璃板后的男人。

 

“这就是我们要找的人？”Natasha毫无征兆地开口。

 

“Colin Taylor，”Hill确认，她怀疑的目光瞥了Loki一瞬后离开两人再次回到监控录像上。“合作五年了。作为现役特工四年。”

 

“然后突然…他说什么了吗？”

 

“他什么都不记得了，”Hill的语气带着些许无奈。“他说回家时屋里有人，但除此之外…没有闯入的痕迹，而且他昨天的行动也一直很正常直到…”

 

Loki眯起了双眼。“魔法？”

 

“不是，”Natasha说。“是药物。他的血液毒理检查中出现了某种会使他容易受暗示的混合物，继而产生记忆阻隔。只要给足时间解决这点不是问题，但…我们可能没有时间了。”

 

Loki在身侧活动右手。他心想他应该能打破凡人制剂产生的任何‘阻隔’。挖出他们需要的信息。但…Natasha正盯着他。假使她猜到了他此刻的想法，她也并未吱声。

 

Natasha的目光回到了屏幕上，画面中是玻璃牢笼内的男子。他的样子确实很惨。Loki不认识这个人。“不管这件事是谁在捣鬼他们动作很快，但如果对方指望Stark在压力之下屈服，那他们将会有意外的收获了。但他们把神盾局卷入…”

 

“你有没有想到什么可能的目标？”

 

“依然太多，”Natasha缓缓开口。“有可能是超智机构或九头蛇，也可能是任何玩弄权利游戏的富豪，Justin Hammer, Norman Osborn, Wilson Fisk…某个既不缺钱又有分量的人物。我们并不缺这种人。”

 

“Hammer出局了，”Hill的语气坚定。“我们手上有足够的料，万科[1]那件事后他到现在都还没用钱摆平。也可能幕后黑手是我们不知道的人。新玩家登场。”

 

Natasha摇摇头。“这事看起来不像。有人布这个局有段时间了而且相当清楚对手的软肋。而且我有种感觉他们手上还有底牌。”

 

Hill皱眉。“如果再发生袭击…我们都无法弄清楚这个不明身份的人一开始是如何对Taylor下手的。”

 

“那我猜我们最好行动起来，哈？” Natasha直起身。“Barton是不是…”

 

“Hill？”她腰上的通讯器在噼啪声中传出一个Loki不认识的声音。“我们有麻烦了。”

 

Hill的脸色顿时黑的犹如乌云。“ _这次_ 又怎么了？”

 

“特工Romanov现在是不是在你身边？”Natasha心头一紧。“看CNN的网页。”

 

Natasha抽搐了一下。“什么—”Hill已经拿出了另一件设备，打开窗口。从Loki所站的位置都能看到刺眼的头条新闻： _神盾局探员臭名昭著的国际杀人犯？_

 

Loki朝Romanov的脸看去。她面不改色，但他能看出她在紧张。Hill脸上的阴云更重了。“好极了，”Romanov淡然地说。“ _好极了。_ Maria—”

 

“我知道。”Hill急促地从鼻腔吸了口气。“去吧，Natasha。保持低调。这事我们会处理。”

 

“我在更棘手的情况下都工作过，Hill。你跟我一样清楚—”

 

“隐藏行迹，特工。他们要对付的不光是你，而且我要你随时待机一旦…”她收声，余光瞥了Loki一眼。Loki继续维持着一成不变的中立表情。

 

“好，”片刻后她说。“—好。确保风头过去后我的岗位还在。”她转身大步走了出去。Loki对Hill拱起了眉头。

 

“请恕我多问一句刚发生了…”

 

“角逐的战场刚变了，Silver。”Hill正把什么敲进通讯器中，随后她朝门口走去。“这事轮不到你管。继续盯着Stark。确保他不会干蠢事。”

 

Loki克制住龇牙的冲动。“你也许会惊讶我能做什么。”

 

“别多管，”Hill的语气尖锐起来。“这是命令。清楚了？”Loki强忍住争执的冲动。在这里争论只会招来更多约束，而且很可能比当Stark的看门狗更难逃脱。

 

“相当清楚，特工Hill。”他仓促行了个略带嘲讽的礼，对方并不领情，随后步入了电梯。“我做梦都不会违抗命令。”

 

在她走后，他释放精神力搜寻Romanov。她动作很快但还在楼内，于是他扭曲空间来到她身边跟上她的步调。她并未受到惊吓。“Luke，”她开口，语气冷静克制。

 

“ _你_ 是否愿意告知我出了什么事？”

 

“如果Hill不愿意，我就不该多嘴。”

 

“那我能猜下吗？有人在攻击神盾局。而且是从你下手。是不是这样？”Natasha微微顿足，但不明显，她侧目看着他，稍稍放慢了脚步。

 

“猜得很准。”她再次扭头面向前路。“我得消失一段时间。直到我不再是政治包袱。”就一瞬间，她的声音中流露出一丝情绪，算不上苦涩，但转眼就消失了。

 

“我恐怕我不…”

 

“如果神盾局必须否认他们了解我错综复杂的背景才能继续运作，”她打断道，“如果我得当一名流浪特工才能继续为这个组织工作—我会的。”她的声音微微发紧。“别联系我。即使是用你的…能力。”

 

Loki停下了脚步。“你打算就这么…消失？”

 

“这是我的工作，”Natasha的回复不带一丝情感。“如果我必须这么做…”她停顿了一下，最后转过身。“如果我回不来…”她的笑容略显狡黠。

 

郁结在他心底的滚烫情绪孵化，抬头，展开双翅。恼火。不。是愤怒。

 

他们可以对付Stark。他们可以对付神盾局。但他们有什么权利，有什么 _权利_ …

 

奇怪的是，微笑却是最容易的选择。“我会尽我所能安慰Barton的。”

 

Natasha皱了皱鼻梁。“别用力过猛。”狡黠的笑容舒展了些许。“与你合作很有趣。” 她再次转身，而这一次他看着她离去，缓缓燃烧的怒火越发炽热，他脑中的车轮开始旋转。

 

_角逐的战场变了。_ 没错。是变了。但这类游戏，这类毒药，他最清楚不过了。Loki迈开步子朝楼梯走去。有时候事情得有人解决。

 

_我不会放任这一切发生的。_

 

当Loki用精神力接触神盾局那名倒霉的特工时对方正在睡觉，他下了几层楼并轻易避开了守卫。他瞟了眼摄像头，在考虑了一番是否该用假视频篡改监控录像后，直接弹指触发了短路。他放自己进入囚室，悄无声息地走到小床边，随后低头看去。

 

在室内布下隔音的法术后他用手捂住了男人的嘴。“醒醒，”他轻声说，将他服下的任何药物的—很可能是用来帮他入睡的—微弱痕迹从他的血管中烧尽。“我不是来伤害你的。”

 

男人挣扎着醒来，睁开眼，试图发作。Loki没有理会他的攻击。“我不是敌人，”他说，在他的声音中渗透强烈的暗示。 _相信我，信任我，放松。_ 男人的眼神恍惚了一下，随后清醒过来。

 

“出什么事了？”

 

Loki的心脏在他的胸腔里空洞地狂跳。“我需要弄清楚你头脑中的是什么，”Loki说，刻意维持着冷静，理智的语气。男人的脸沉了下来。

 

“我不记得了。我试过…”

 

“我能…帮你。让你想起忘记的一切。”特工的神色开始变得迟疑。

 

“这是不是某种催眠…”

 

“不，”Loki打断了他的话。“这就仿佛你从未忘记过一样。但过程并不愉悦。”那是委婉的说法。男人甚至都未犹豫。

 

“好。我配合。”Loki谨慎地微微削弱了驱使信任的力量。

 

“你确定？”

 

“是的。”依然毫不犹豫。“如果这能揭穿对我下手的是谁…”他的心微微一沉。他给了他机会拒绝，他心想。他心甘情愿。（ _就像个不了解自己答应了什么的孩子一样心甘情愿。你和Doom又有多大区别，那个本可以剥夺你意识并重塑的—_ ）

 

_Natasha_ ，他强烈的想到，随后伸出双手捧起男人的脸。 _行动，蠢货。_

 

“我需要做什么？”来了，语气中极其细微的紧张。Loki阖上双眼。

 

“不用，”他说。“放松就好。”

 

* * *

 

他离开时男人已经失去知觉，或许这样更好，他不允许自己为此感到丝毫内疚。就这样吧。他有了一副画面，和一些零散的只言片语。他全程走完了去印象中Fury办公室所在地的路，解开门锁没有敲门就径直闯了进去。

 

“Scot工业，”Loki说。“所有人是谁？”

 

“那扇门上锁是有原因的，”Fury的神情略显疲惫但怒气不减。“你他妈到底在说什么—”

 

“Scot工业。给你的特工下药的人袖子上有个很小的logo。你很走运他的观察力如此敏锐。”

 

“我记得Taylor说过什么都想不起来了。”

 

“他是不记得。”Loki呲牙露出类似在笑的表情。“那家公司是谁的，局长？”Fury盯着他看了一会儿，怒目而视，随后转向他的电脑敲了几下键盘。

 

“Alan Scot。这事不是他干的，他没那么大能耐—”

 

“那他上面是谁，局长？”Loki不依不饶地打断。顺着权力的痕迹。无论相隔多远，总能找到线索追溯其源头。更多教诲。他好奇这是否由始至终就是Odin的用意所在，让他在暗处充当利刃代替Thor弄脏双手—

 

他扼杀了这一想法。Fury摇摇头但转了回去，又敲了几下键盘，随后Loki在他脸上看到了恍然大悟的神情。“谁？”他再次质问。

 

“Osborn，”良久之后Fury开口。“奥氏集团，业务涉足多个行业，在Scot工业拥有超过半数的股份。”

 

“就是他，”Loki确定无疑。“你蛛网正中心的蜘蛛。Norman Osborn。”

 

Fury看了他许久。“我们一开始就把他定为了头号嫌疑人，”最后他开口。“但我们不能动他。”

 

“为什么？”Loki能感觉到胸中的怒火正越燃越旺。“如果你们知道—”

 

“证据呢？”Fury打断他。

 

“我从你特工的大脑中骗取到了，”Loki直白地说。Fury看他的目光突然变得尖锐— _又一样你疏于提及的能力？_ Loki认为对方也许早就发现了—随后他呼出一口气。

 

“你以为这在上庭时能站得住脚？不能。Osborn很有分量，他有权有势又有人脉。要动他我们得有确凿的证据。尤其是在眼下，要是他全身而退则我们的错误会被无限放大…”

 

Loki感觉自己的嘴唇剥离了牙齿。“所以你无能为力。”

 

“别把气撒我头上，Silver。而且，我记得Hill让你别插手。所以别插手。这件事你无权处理。我不需要你惹出更大乱子来给我收拾。你要是想找事干，去给Stark当保姆。”

 

Loki看着窗户咬紧下颌，缓缓从鼻腔换气。 _你不能用这种口气跟我说话_ ，他想咆哮，但他需要专注。专注。这种情况下什么才是最佳行动方案…

 

“行，”他简短回复，然后扭曲空间离开Fury的办公室落到Stark的客厅中央。他花了点时间定位到Stark正在他的工作间内，下到相应楼层，用少量魔法解锁后放自己入内。开门的瞬间警铃大作，随即Stark从角落的小床上弹了起来，挥舞着扳手。

 

“我勒个—”他睡眼惺忪地说。

 

“Romanov有麻烦了，”Loki开门见山地说。“我需要你提供信息。”

 

Stark瞪着他，随后仰起头大喊，“我没事，JARVIS！”之后再次把关注点放回Loki身上。“我以为你再也不想跟我讲话了。”

 

“情况有变，”Loki说。“而且我要知道一切你能告诉我的关于Norman Osborn的情报。”

 

* * *

 

Loki坐在百叶窗紧闭的黑暗中静静等待。最终，他并未等上太久。

 

“安排在上午九点，Stacy…不，放在周四。”男人， _Norman Osborn_ ，进屋，两眼看着手中的设备。“啊哈。这里的百叶窗怎么合上了？—不，没在跟你说。把董事会议安排在…”他伸手去摸电源开关，打开，随即停住了。他没了声音。坐在办公桌后的Loki耐心地等着。“我一会儿打给你。还有派一队保安到我办公室？”男人挂断电话。Loki对他笑了笑。

 

“晚上好。我没打算久留。”

 

“我有权动用武力解决非法入侵者，先生…”

 

“Silver。还有你可以试试。”Loki靠上椅背。“我恐怕你的安保人员会为此付出惨痛代价。我们能否客气地谈一谈？”

 

“谁派你来的？”Osborn问。他的双脚扎根在原地，Loki注意到他浑身散发着自信。一个了解自身力量，又不过分自大的人。行啊。这类人他见识的多了。

 

“是我个人的行为。作为一名忧心的市民。”Loki伸开腿朝桌前的椅子点了点头，后者在他的魔法推动下立刻听话的退后。“请坐。”

 

Osborn略显震惊但很快克制住自己，他的第二道目光谨慎了许多。“你是个变种人？”这个问题明显是在挑衅。Loki浅浅一笑。

 

“我认为这无关紧要，Mr. Osborn。请恕我直接切入正题—你企图一并搞垮神盾局和Stark工业。我尚未弄清楚你的最终目的，不过我确定这关乎谋权。我不是特别在乎。你必须停手。”

 

听到大堂传来接近的脚步声时他朝门口瞥了一眼，大门随之关闭。其上施加的咒语足以抵御冰霜巨熊的撞击。男人甚至没有抽搐和紧张。“这简直荒唐。如果你再不走，Mr.  _Silver_ ，我不敢保证会有什么后果。”

 

“让我换一种表达方式，”Loki流畅地打断对方。原始的怒火依然在他皮下颤动。那已经默默燃烧有段时间了，他认为，但现在它有了目标…“撤销你的行动，否则我会彻底毁掉你让你一年之内都认不清自己是谁。”

 

Osborn的眉毛挑了起来，随后他笑了。“给你一句忠告—如果你想威胁别人，不要虚张声势。如果你乖乖离开，我就忘掉这些恶意中伤的言论，鉴于他们完全是无稽之谈，并且只针对你发起有限的指控。我不知道是什么让你觉得有资格威胁我或是与我本人攀谈，但我必须警告你我有的是有权有势的朋友。”

 

门上传来一声沉重的闷响。Osborn瞥了一眼，但它们纹丝不动。他张开嘴，无疑是想大声叫唤。

 

“安静。”Loki在声音中注入力量。Osborn的嘴迅速合上，于是Loki收拢腿缓缓站了起来。“你认为我没有能力？我有。我 _从不_ 承诺自己做不到的事。”Osborn挣扎着开口，表情因愤怒而扭曲。“我没什么底线，Norman Osborn。我基本什么都做得出来。”他松开钳制。Osborn努力拼凑着话语，仍旧试图掩饰自己仓皇失措的事实。害怕。 _很好。_

 

“如果你是神盾局的人—迄今为止我对该组织一贯秉持着最高的敬意，但我不会容忍—”

 

“权力很脆弱，Norman。”他轻轻走向男人，步幅宽大，步伐平稳。“但你应该知道。在合适的人耳边说几句悄悄话。埋下几颗猜疑的种子。你已经知道民愤是柄利刃，但那是把双刃剑。你也有秘密，我相信。掩埋的尸骨—但都不够深，我向你保证，我不会将它们找出来的。”

 

凡人动了动喉结吞咽了一口，尽管他仍旧维持着愤怒的表情。“你根本不知道自己在跟谁—”

 

“或者你的大脑怎么样？我可以让你的眼前常年上演噩梦，只有你能看见。歪曲扭转你的思维让你分不清现实和梦境。割裂你的理智让你趴在自己的排泄物中胡言乱语。”Loki能感觉到自己在颤抖，狂暴的怒火就在皮下有节奏的跳动着，他几乎想释放出来。为他体内燃烧着的所有挫败情绪找一个发泄口。

 

Osborn抬头瞪着他，很好地掩饰着恐惧。“你在吓唬我。”

 

“是吗？”Loki龇牙笑了出来。“试试看。拿你自己的大脑做赌注。”

 

他能听出Osborn的呼吸加快。所以，还不算完全的蠢货。他清了清嗓子。“你不可能以为—”

 

Loki的双手骤然按上Osborn的太阳穴，默念 _黑暗，完全，彻底_ 。 _遗忘还有坠落感 **。**_ Osborn的身体僵硬了。“你愿意生活在这个世界中吗？”他维持着低沉温和的声音，却未能压制住其中的颤抖。“直到永远。与世隔绝，困于无限中的一个小角落里。”他没有收手，但Osborn开始用力试图摆脱。“你要撤销你的攻击。确保这一切都会消失。你揭发的关于黑寡妇的信息会再次被掩埋。否则我会先把你逼疯再将你活埋在一处无名的土地。”他垂下双手退后了几步。“我留给你来决定。”

 

Osborn倒吸了一口气从咒语中解脱，手忙脚乱地朝后跌去。他的双眼圆睁目光透着一丝狂乱。“政府就是这么对待他们忠实的公民的？”他的声音极其细微地颤了颤。

 

“不。”Loki的笑容如刀子般尖利。“这是我对待伤害我和我朋友的人的方式。而这就是你要担心的理由，Osborn。我没什么底线。我敢说就算是出于你自身的利益也该至少让我保留一项。否则谁 **知道** 我会做出什么事来？”

 

Osborn默不作声。愤怒和恐惧在他的眼中斗争。Loki退后收回魔法的同时产生了一股恶意的快感。“我希望这是一次…颇有启迪的谈话。二十四小时。Osborn。我希望—为了你好—我最近不会再见到你。”

 

他扭曲空间回到自己的公寓。他的神经依然紧张，过度警觉，在某处无形的悬崖边摇摆。他记得在决定彻底摧毁约顿海姆前也有过这种感觉。想要毁灭，想要以灾难性无法挽回的方式行动，想要做一些无法抹去的事…

 

Loki启动他的电脑，单机下起了象棋一直到他的思维变得麻木。

 

* * *

 

十六个小时之后的午夜时分他的门上响起了敲门声。Loki正看着没营养的电视节目逃避睡眠，他依旧焦躁不满。他朝门口瞥了一眼，立刻警觉起来，但，“是我，”Romanov的声音说道。

 

他关掉电视并无声地走过去放她进门。一等门缝够宽她就闪进了屋内，并转过身看着他，目光平静。“怪事，我刚收到消息。那些针对我的证据突然消失了。我还是得低调一阵子，待机，但…我脱身了。”

 

Loki摆出一个微笑。“好吧，这是好消息。但你听起来并不激动。”

 

“我可以告诉你我松了口气。你想知道我还听到了什么怪事吗？针对神盾局的调查也终止了。我们关于流浪特工的说辞突然不胫而走。是不是很有意思？”

 

“非常，”Loki说。“令人安心。我不必另谋高就了。”

 

Romanov盯着他看了许久，随后长吁了一口气。“你做了什么？”她静静问道。Loki对她挑了挑眉。

“请你再说一遍？”

 

“你做了什么？”她又问了一遍。“不开玩笑，Luke。你耍了什么手段？”

 

Loki仔细观察着她的脸，试图看透她，但却发现毫无破绽。他抬起下颌直起身。“只要我想，我可以非常有说服力。”

 

“所以你威胁了…谁？谁是幕后黑手？”Loki沉默不语，于是她的目光犀利了起来。“是Osborn？”他依旧面无表情，但这反而暴露了自己。她用另一种语言狠狠咒骂了几句。“ _你这个白痴。_ ”

 

Loki顿时被激怒了。“麻烦你再说一遍。在我看来这件事似乎无法通过常规途径解决。我有丰富的经验使用其他手段。”

 

“但你不了解Osborn,” Romanov说。“他手底下能人众多。如果他决定对付你…”

 

“我说的很清楚，”Loki说，依旧气得毛发直竖。“我完全有能力毁掉他手中的一切。如果他打算对付我，他可以看着办。我不认为他会笨到那种程度。”

 

Romanov盯着他看了许久之后极其轻微地摇了摇头。“鲁莽，”她说。“愚蠢。我一点都不惊讶你和Clint一开始会合不来。你们共同点不少。”

 

Loki努力维持淡然中立的语气。“我很欣慰你对我的评价如此之高，特工Romanov。”

 

Natasha转身直视着他。“我不是特别喜欢自己的朋友做傻事冒险。就算是为了帮我。”

 

一时间，Loki的思维卡壳了，战栗不止。 _朋友。_ 她如此轻易就说出了口。用词轻率。应该是这样。轻率的，换一种表达…

 

他感觉到一股奇怪的暖流正在他胸口扩散，驱走了先前的刺痛。“帮你，”他带着一丝冷笑说。“我只是确保自己不必另作其他安排。”

 

“啊哈。”Natasha给了他一个揶揄的眼神。“不管怎样，顺水人情我同样感激。我得走了。”她的笑容褪去了些许。“保重。” 

 

“我一贯都是，”Loki从容地说。而对方翻了个白眼。

 

“上班见，”她随后说，并朝门口退了一步。手握上门把时她停了下来。“不管傻不傻，Silver…谢谢你。"没等他回答她就悄无声息地退出了门外。

 

暖意如一朵鲜花在他胸口盛开，他的公寓突然显得寥廓而空旷。 _朋友。_ （这毫无意义。）

 

突然间，他希望自己刚才能开口留住Natasha。他的脑中一片混乱，他并不想一个人独处。

 

Loki的思绪闪回到他的邮件，那封来自Ms. Fairfax的旧邮件，未曾回复。 _我知道有时候人都会想听听熟人的声音。_ 他想到Foster，Romanov，甚至Barton，他们之间的谈话。尽管他们对他知之甚少，但也比她了解的要多。然而—

 

他的思绪萦绕在Frigga身上挥之不去，他好奇她在做什么，有何感受，可曾哀悼。在所有人中…他有时会想也许只有她的爱是发自真心的。也许即便知道所有真相，她仍旧不顾一切地爱过他。

 

但这个想法令他缩瑟，于是他将其推开。他已经和他们无关了。和所有人。

 

_有时候想念他人也是允许的_ ，一个微弱的声音在他脑海深处低语。 _你没必要假装…_

 

但他必须。一旦屈服于那种情绪和意愿，他将满盘皆输。他依然在努力从坠落的那个深渊中爬出来，而这时候向软弱低头…

 

_不。_

他拿起电话拨出了那个未曾忘记的号码，然后举到耳边。

 

“你好？”几声响铃后线路另一头传来了一个困倦和略显茫然的声音。“是谁？对不起，我必须小声说话，我孙女在睡觉—” 

 

他早该想到这一点，Loki后知后觉地发现。该把电话挂了，别在这个时间打扰她—“Margaret，”他突然开口，却被自己的声音吓了一跳。声音很粗，像是久未开口。在一阵难以忍受的喧嚣沉默后，传来的是一声惊讶的，“Luke？”

 

他没忍住无力地笑了一声。“我没想到你能认出我的声音。”

 

“你 _曾是_ 我最与众不同的房客之一，我当然—哦上帝！我几个月都没收到你的消息了！一切都好吗？”

 

Loki垂下了头，他感觉到—糟糕—他的眼睛开始刺痛。“是的，”他赶紧说。“是的，是的，一切都—很顺利。你和Angela…”

 

“很好—我们都很好。我很高兴接到你的电话。一切…一切都好吗？”她又问了一次，Loki摇了摇头，这才意识到对方看不见。

 

“你不必担心我。过去的一周—发生了不少事情。我感觉自己有一点惭愧，老实说，没有早点跟你联系。”

 

“啊呸，”Ms.Fairfax说。他几乎能听出她在笑，突然，他是如此想念她，令他几乎喘不过气—但他真正思念的其实另有其人。Frigga。他想念Frigga，他想念他的母亲（并不是他母亲），想得到安抚和宽慰（可悲，可悲，可悲）—“我很高兴你打给我了，Luke。”

 

“跟我说说，”他说，艰难地努力让自己的声音保持平静，以免泄露突如其来的那阵将他淹没的情绪。 “告诉我你和Angela都过的怎么样…”

 

他让她讲。只是静静听着，适时地轻声赞同或鼓励，让那种强烈的需求渐渐消退直到它变为一种渴求，一道就算未痊愈也已收疤的伤口。

 

“我得挂了，Luke，”她温柔地说。“我站着都快睡着了…但你知道你可以打给我。或者写信给我。我会永远感激你保护了Angela。”

 

他来不及收回就脱口而出。“我不值得你对我这么好。”

 

她困惑地沉默了。“什么？”

 

“我不是—我不是什么好人，Ms. Fairfax。我是—我曾经…”他在被自己的声音出卖前停了下来。

“Luke，” Ms. Fairfax以近乎严厉的语气说。“别这样。每个人都犯过错。而且说穿了—生活并不在于 _值不值得_ 。”

 

“那在于什么？”Loki询问。Ms.Fairfax犹豫了一下，随后笑了出来。

 

“这个问题太深奥我答不出来，Luke。”

 

他没有追问，感觉就像已持续施法数小时一样耗尽了力气。Loki爬进毛毯中蜷缩起来，闭上双眼陷入了沉静的睡眠，这一次，他并未受梦境困扰。

 

* * *

 

**插曲（十六）**

 

不管是当天还是第二天Loki都没有找到工作，然后他开始被其他的麻烦困扰。咽喉处某种陌生讨厌的感觉，以及令他四肢无力的持续疲劳感。鉴于他很少能睡的安稳，这本不该令他意外，如果不是…没遇到过。

 

然而，他似乎找不出他能确定的生理原因。

 

不仅如此，没用多久他就发现自己所选的这座城市并不理想，明显缺乏立刻能获得收入的预期。而这时Loki发现他被人跟踪了。

 

幸好，在他像往常一样做出反应前发现了跟踪他的人是他之前遇见的那个男孩。

 

因为男孩没有恶意，Loki很长时间都没去理会，但他只能假装没发现他那小影子那么久，之后他停下了脚步转过身。“孩子，”他温和地说。“如果你不想被我发现，得比现在小心得多。”

 

有那么一会儿，没有任何动静。随后一个瘦巴巴的男孩子从垃圾桶后面鬼鬼祟祟地走了出来。这孩子的长相并不讨喜，瘦长条，眼睛微微突出。“我以为自己神不知鬼不觉呢，”他说。他做出一副自认为懊悔时该有的表情。Loki感觉自己嘴角一抽但极力克制。

 

“并不是。”

 

“你看上去并不生气。”Carl，Loki记得是。Carl看起来谨慎又充满希望。Loki很想叹气。这个男孩似乎缠上他了，出于某种原因，而他却完全不知道该怎么打发他走。好吧，除了借助武力，但他—此刻，不太想，用那种手段。

 

“你不能换个人跟着吗？”

 

“我妈要工作，”Carl随意地说。“然后我爸不在了。而且你很有意思。”

 

“是吗。”Loki一脸和善，恼火的同时又觉得好笑，他试图换种表情但不是很成功。

 

“阿哈，”Carl睁大了双眼神情较真。“不管你是怎么赶走那些家伙的，他们再没找过我麻烦。是魔法吗？你是个变种人？”男孩好奇心十足的语气迅速驱散了Loki原先打算发怒的念头。

 

“不是，”Loki开口，随后又加了句，“而且那也不是魔法。”

 

Carl一副下定决心的样子。“所以这是 _秘密的_ 魔法。”面对他的决心，Loki蹙眉，随后他释放出一缕魔法，但却没有得到回应。这孩子没有力量。只是个平凡，固执的人类男孩。

 

（光是与你交谈就可能使他暴露在危险中。）

 

“别跟着我，”Loki说，他的声音变得微微有点严厉。“这不明智，而且我也不想你跟在我身后。”

 

Carl一脸受伤地倒退了一步，但他没有离开。“为什么不明智？是不是有邪恶的巫师在追杀你？”

 

Loki突然觉得很矛盾，哭笑不得。“对，”他一时冲动说。“差不多。所以你应该—”

 

Carl的双眼急切地突出，于是Loki立刻发现自己失策了。“但我可以帮忙！”他惊呼。“我可以—帮你藏身，然后告诉大家你是我妈的新男友或者—”

 

“不，”Loki吓得立刻说。

 

“或者我新的家庭教师！”Carl听上去突然有了灵感。“我打赌你很聪明，对吧？你可以教我。不一定非得是 _魔法_ ，肯定也有别的课像数学啦科学啦阅读啦但是—”

 

“绝对不行，”Loki坚决地说。

 

“我能照顾好我自己，”Carl固执地说。“而且我 _想_ 帮忙！这里的一切都超无聊，从来就没什么刺激的—”

 

“你最好希望能维持现状。”Loki退后一步，突然有种神经过敏的奇怪感觉。“离我远点，小子。还有不许跟着我。”

 

“我能保守秘密！”Carl哀怨地说，但Loki背过身去迈出了脚步。他感觉很奇怪。他的喉咙有种讨厌的毛躁感，而他的思维也感觉异常迟钝。回 _去休息_ ，他想。 _你可以晚点再找工作。_ 他做了个深呼吸。 _我并非不相信你_ ，Loki依稀想，或者是的，也有这层原因。“我会证明的！”Carl在他身后叫道。“Okay？我会的！”

 

一阵不详的颤栗蹿下Loki的脊背。或者也可能只是单纯的寒颤。

 

突然之间天似乎真心冷得可怕。

 

_你打算拿那个男孩怎么办？他是个危险因素。_ 你可以就这么离开。再次，寻找另一个落脚点。其实没理由不。 _你不是说过这次不会再感情用事了吗？你不是说过你会记住保持距离的吗？_

 

所以他会的。只要稍事休息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释： 
> 
> [1]Tatiana：叶利钦女儿的名字，这里应该是暗指Natasha原来的苏联身份。
> 
> [2]Vanko：Ivan Vanko，钢铁侠2中的反派和Justin Hammer联手制造机械兵器。


	17. Chapter 17

撇开Natasha的危言耸听不谈，事情似乎平息的相当快。她继续远离视野低调了一段时间。神盾局没有召唤他，于是他将时间花在了在厨房台面上玩单人纸牌和浏览维基百科的链接。他的手机响过两次。均是来自Stark的电话。

 

Loki没有理会。

 

第三次，他倒是听了语音留言。

 

“好吧，好吧， 所以你生气了，”Stark熟悉又有点刺耳的声音说。“我了解了。好吧，算是。我是说，我没有确切地搞明白我哪里—那个啥？随便吧。我改变主意了，不该问的。换个话题。你觉得价格不菲的葡萄酒怎么样？你看起来像是好这口的那种人。一盒巧克力？一束花？”

 

Loki忍住没让嘴角抽搐，就算没人会看见。

 

“好吧，所以。两个人。你，我，找家好餐馆，一瓶红酒。我不打算低声下气因为我这方面很屎但这基本可以算是个道歉。别跟人说。我保证会乖乖的。拉钩保证，真的。”

 

又一阵停顿。

 

“不过，说真的。Tasha跟我说了发生的事儿。算不上多卑鄙，秘密特工人士。考虑下红酒的邀请？告诉我。我对你脑袋里装的东西很感兴趣。继续走迷惑摇滚风，小子。”留言结束了，于是Loki缓缓将手机从耳边放下。

 

这个男人令人难以忍受，无礼，还强人所难。他打听刺探Loki的隐私不为别的，只是出于最原始的好奇心，在他眼中他不过是个供他那公认敏捷的头脑破解的谜题。他们相处的并不愉快。这是否仅仅是个为攫取他更多个人信息以满足他好奇心的企图而已？

 

或许。

 

但并不太像，他思索。最起码，Stark是个…有意思的人，而且他有很大概率会再次遇到他。他们或许能…和平共处。

 

在考虑了许久后，他拨出了那个号码。两声响铃后Stark接通了电话。

 

“Pepper说我是在妄想，但我相当肯定至少为了昂贵的红酒你也会来，”对方说。他差点就想反悔了，但压下了那股冲动。

 

“你是在妄想，”他不瘟不火地说。“即便是疯子偶尔也有灵光一闪的时候。”

 

“暴击，”Stark说，但他听上去并不是很在意。“真苛刻。所以答案是来，对吗？告诉我你会来。我从不在电话里跟人分手，那主意糟透了。”

 

“我是为酒而来，Stark。并非酒友。”Loki发现自己正以一种焦虑的节奏击打着书架于是收回手。“我希望你已经想好了地方。”

 

“是吗。我会令你刮目相看的。你觉得带盒巧克力怎么样，因为我并不完全是在开玩笑…”

 

“地点，Stark。”

 

Stark窃笑。“你直接来我这里碰头怎么说？这地方不错，你会记住的。很好认。我开辆敞篷车带你出去，我们来全套，像个约会的样子。”Loki只是默不作声地等着。“不行？好吧，好吧…那地方叫波尚别墅—我知道，我知道—我猜我就跟你在那见…七点怎么样？”

 

“完全可以接受。”Loki停顿了片刻。“务必准时。我讨厌迟到。”

 

“是，亲爱的，”Stark的声音听着像在强忍着不笑出来。“有什么是你不讨厌的吗，我都开始好奇—”

 

“七点整，Stark，”说完Loki切断了通话，尽管他又一次发现自己的嘴角不由自主地想要弯曲。

 

令Loki意外的是Stark没迟到。“于是我决定还是不带花了，”他以这句话作为问候。

 

“明智的选择，我认为，”Loki的语气温和。“但刮目相看还不至于。”

 

“挑剔的观众，”Stark观察，然后夸张地行了一个各种层面上都很不得体的礼。“所以，我的君主—”

 

“请，”Loki干巴巴地说。“不必多礼，Stark。你没必要在我面前羞辱自己。”

 

“但这是我最擅长的事之一，”Stark带着略显犀利的笑容说，而Loki只是拱起了眉头。

 

“我相信是。”

 

这个地方本身…相当不错。他们很快找了一处安静的地方坐下，远离人群。Loki想过那些人中是否会有监视人，但随后打消了顾虑。尽管如此，他还是在两人周围竖起了隔音屏障，以防万一。Stark将椅子朝后摇去以两脚支撑，又落回四脚着地，然后用手肘撑着桌面。

 

“我得说，”他说，“我没想过你真的会打给我。假期闲得慌，呵？”

 

“我认为你出了够多丑了理应获得点补偿。”他对Stark露出他最友善的笑容。后者做了个鬼脸。

 

“暴击。但好吧，挺有道理。”Stark坐了回去，在桌上反复击打手指。“我不觉得你现在会比之前更乐意回答我那些过于私人的问题，你会—”

 

“不会。”

 

“好吧，我猜也是。那啥，不管怎样…你知道自己喜欢喝哪种红酒吧？告诉你个秘密，我其实更喜欢喝高度酒，所以如果你想选一瓶…”

 

Loki朝后坐去，保持着友善的笑容。“我愿意试试。”

 

“来几杯？当然，没理由不…”

 

“来几瓶，”Loki纠正，Stark看他的眼神给他带来了一丝愉悦。

 

“你要是醉的不省人事，我可不会开车送你回去，”停顿了片刻后Stark开口。

 

“我有自己的移动方式，忘了？”Loki笑着说。“是你约我的，Stark。”

 

“所以现在你是在确保我会为此买单。” Stark挑起眉毛。“你挺记仇嘛。”

 

“之前也有人这么说过，”Loki愉快地低声说，随后他合上菜单，在看到服务生走近时解除了隔音屏障。他下单时没有看Stark一眼，他加了分芝士，在打发走侍者后又恢复了他们的私密空间。

 

“哈，”Stark的样子并没有特别不安。“先声明，如果这出现在我的财务报表里我会让Pepper把火气撒到 _你_ 头上的，行吗？”

 

“我相信我会坚强面对这一惩罚的。”

 

“对，我敢打赌。”Stark在桌上击打着他的手指，这一急切的动作传达出了他的焦躁不安。“我能不能问…”

 

“估计不能，”Loki几乎机械地答道。

 

“—真的？我认识不少易怒的人，但你仍旧是其中的佼佼者。”Stark的语气微微有点恼火，于是Loki再次将目光聚焦在他身上。

 

“我对私人问题多少有点反感。”

 

“那非私人问题呢？”Stark回击，而Loki冷静地审视着他。Stark举起双手摆出了防御的架势。“你是打算一直就不给我好脸看吗？好吧，没错，是我先惹毛你的，多半是故意的。这可以说是我的专长。另外也因为—额—魔法啦神啦那些个说法让我抓狂。显然。这点我之前并不知道因为可以说我从来都不信那套…”

 

Loki用双手抵着下巴。“我吓到你了。”

 

Stark给了他一个锋利的眼刀。“嘿，别扯远了—”

 

“你不喜欢我的措辞，但它描述的感觉没有偏差，”Loki说。“你对一个你可以理解，拆分和解剖的世界习以为常。我的出现令你面临了困境。”

 

“这算什么，精神分析时间？”Loki耸了耸肩。“—怪不得你和Natasha能融洽相处。物以类聚。”Stark扭动了一下肩膀。“好吧。也许我是有点被 _吓到了_ 。这你真心不能 _怪_ 我。”

 

“我也没这打算。”Loki朝后坐去。Stark疑心重重地看着他。

 

“听你这么说我就放心了。”

 

Loki眼角的余光捕捉到回来的服务生，他没有费心去解除屏障，而是单纯在他们的食物和酒被整洁美观地摆放到桌上时结束了对话。Loki先给自己倒了半杯白葡萄酒，一边看着Stark一边优雅地抿了一口。稍后，Stark给自己也倒了一杯同样的酒。

 

“怎么样？”他问。Loki半阖着眼睛想了想。

 

“不错，”他最后说。“对我来说有点淡。但这仅仅是个人喜好。”他发现自己的舌头突然很渴望阿斯加德的热红酒，更甜还带着浓郁的香料气味。也更烈。他推开这一渴望。“我们可以试试多尝几口看口感是否会变好。”

 

“大多数都会，”Stark的回答颇具哲理，随后他也坐了回去。“所以，我们该从哪个非私人问题谈起？”

 

Loki很想回绝他，一半是出于原则，一半是出于惯性。“非私人问题是关于…”

 

“你的…呃，魔法。”说话时Stark的鼻梁微微皱了起来。“我没放弃要搞清楚它的运作原理。”

 

“我以为这让你不舒服，”Loki的语气温和表情中立，但他又一次感觉到了和神盾局技术人员相处时的那种好奇的刺探。真正，发自内心的兴趣，并非是对他的能力在需要时能如何使用，而是对事物本身，由始至终他正是被这种好奇心强烈地吸引才去研究法术的。

 

Stark耸耸肩。“对，那啥—我不喜欢不舒服。要舒服起来最好的办法就是搞清楚它的逻辑，所以…”

 

“那如果你无法…搞清楚它的逻辑呢？”Loki咽下又一口红酒。

 

“我会的。”Loki仍旧说不清Stark的自信是有趣还是碍眼，或许两者皆有。他又审视了面前的男人片刻，但说真的他已经有答案了。

 

“随便问，”稍后他说，并朝Stark的方向歪了歪酒杯。“让我们看看我能否满足你的好奇心。”

 

男人眼中瞬间燃起了热情。“所以，”Stark立刻开口，从桌子另一头探过身。“我是在想你传送的那招。有没有那种—呃，你们那里的人用来记录这类现象的魔法注释？像是…要怎么做，它们如何运作…”

 

Loki极其轻微地皱了皱眉。“魔法注释？不。我不知道什么…”他停住了，皱起眉。“啊…嗯。等等。有…”他在记忆中翻找，回顾以往。他刚好能看清Stark的表情，急切，带着强烈的好奇心。这令他…产生了一种微弱的暖意。“一位作者，”他最终说。“在很久以前…写过一篇关于魔法的本质和形式的专著。他当时在研究—一种传送方法，与我的并不完全相同—”他差点说出彩虹桥。“—但我估计…你想要的是公式。数学。”

 

“对，”Stark立刻说。“正是。”

 

“这我没有。”Loki朝后坐了坐，若有所思地细细观察着Stark。“你为什么想知道？”

 

“干吗不？”Stark的目光没有动摇。他扮演小丑的功力很深，Loki散漫地想着，但背后却有着敏锐的头脑。“我喜欢了解事物。就算我用不了—知道有我不理解的事物存在让我心烦意乱。如果你说的不是数学，那又是什么…”

 

“你有可以写的东西吗？” Loki打断他。

 

“只有餐巾，”过了会儿他说。“还有我的手机，你能用它写吗…”

 

“不能，”说着Loki召唤魔法顺走了附近服务生衣袋中的钢笔，扯了条餐巾给他。“它打不出我要用的符号。”他动笔开始写，努力回忆整页纸上的内容。他当时曾对那本书很着迷，想将书中的部分理论运用到自己的作品中，但著作的关键部分并未写完。然而，他还是觉得也许…“你们对数学的理解与我有所不同，”他边写边说。“我对你们的版本做过些—有限的—研究，但它仍旧存在局限。”

 

Stark摇摇头。“哪种局限？这正是说不通的地方。这可是数学。不管在哪儿它的原理都一样—”

 

“你们缺少变量。”Loki的字迹潦草，他皱起眉涂掉了一部分又重写了一遍。“那些你们意识不到和无法测量的因素。暂时，”他带着一丝宽容又补了一句。

 

“暂时，”Stark说。“但总有一天可以。”

 

“也许。我无从知晓。”Loki加完最后几处标记后将餐巾推到了桌子另一头。“给。那就是…本质上…我能写出的最接近你口中公式的东西了。”

 

Stark将其拉近后转了一圈。他扫了一眼，眉间开始出现皱纹。“这看起来就跟鬼画符一样。”

 

Loki耸耸肩。“在某种意义上，对你来说确实是。你们有专门的数学用语，对吗？这是同一种语言。你们一直都在读儿童读物。而我刚给你写的却是部史诗。”他伸出手。“我并不真的认为这对你有用—”

 

“我说了要还给你了吗？”Stark打断，于是Loki眯起了双眼。男人的注意力很集中，专注。“一方面，我受到了 _暴击_ 。另一方面，没事儿，那啥，我可以学。翻译。让他有意义。”

 

“你用不了，”Loki说，他的后颈上一阵微弱的刺痛，尽管他不确定缘由。

 

“我不需要用。我只需要弄清楚其中的运作原理。”Stark抬起头，一根手指戳向Loki的方向。“继续。告诉我这不可能。”

 

Loki扬起了眉毛。“我不会断言必然‘不可能。’但不可否认可能性不大。”

 

“差不多。这是我的专长，Mr. Silver。做不可能的事。或者—不大可能，一样适用。”他用手指敲了敲餐巾。“我不懂拐弯抹角说话。但我懂这种语言。或者给我一个星期我就能懂。”

 

Loki缓缓坐了回去。他拿起他的酒杯慢条斯理地抿了一口，趁这段时间思考。他没有想到…他越过杯口看着Stark。男人挑了挑眉。

 

“怎么？”

 

“你是个有趣的生物，Mr. Stark。”Loki转动手中的酒杯。

 

“生物。”Stark做了个鬼脸。“我不知道自己喜不喜欢这一个。我绰号很多，但这倒是第一次听到。”Loki对他浅浅一笑。

 

“然而却微妙的恰当。”

 

“你是不是 _常年_ 都这么毒舌？别回答我。我希望这说明你喜欢我。”Stark又一次露出了那种滑稽的笑容。Loki依旧维持着一脸平静。

 

“我尚未确定。进一步考虑才知道。”

 

“好吧，我屏息以待。”这一次Loki没有克制自己露出一抹笑容。“啊哈！”Stark突然大笑。“所以你的脸 _确实_ 还有其他模式。真走运让我发现了。但嘿，我可有意思了。”那种过于直白的迷人表情又回来了。“该早提醒你我的魅力很难抵挡。”

 

“那么，你那些碍事的问题都问完了吗？”Loki问，也许显得有点乏味。

 

“哦没，”Stark说着咧开笑容。“你接受了道歉。我还没开始挖掘你脑袋里的东西呢。你喜欢好酒？我有好酒。我有 _各种_ 贿赂方式。不管你到底是什么，你我要聊的东西多着呢。”

 

Loki的手指抹过酒杯的边缘。“这算贿赂么？”

 

“哦，算，”Stark轻松地说。“绝对算贿赂。有用吗？”他的笑容轻快迷人，他本人也深知这一点。这个男人是个骗子，Loki心想。这一切都是精心构筑的表象。很奇妙。

 

他朝后靠去，拿起他的酒杯。“也许有，”他露出一丝笑容。“也许再来几杯红酒就有用了？”

 

“我喜欢你的思维方式，”Stark带着灿烂的笑容说，随后又开了一瓶红酒。“先给你倒上？”

 

* * *

 

Loki离开Stark时对男人微微多了几分尊重，他的血液中流动着愉悦的温度。他并未给他何承诺，但任由对方臆想他们还会见面。“如果你有兴趣做自由职业，”Stark说了，而Loki对此只是一笑代过。

 

他微妙地有点焦躁不安，在当晚剩下的时间里，他不是在公寓内来回走动就是在尝试看书（用人类众多语言中的一种书写的），但却很难静下心来。当没有任务的早晨取代黑夜时，Loki终于意识到是什么一直在纠缠着他。

 

_如果你觉得自己想通了。_

Jane Foster的…邀请。她发出邀请已经有段时间了，当然—这项邀请都不一定是发自真心的—但…也许是因为和Stark，另一个头脑聪明的人类，聊天，让他再次想起了这件事。当然他并没有去的真正理由。

 

 _她想修复彩虹桥。你担心的是这点。_ 如果她真的修复成功，或只是加快其进程…第一个通过的人肯定是Thor。而如果Thor发现他…

 

说服他召集魔法扭曲空间来到Foster实验室所在位置还有另一个更为隐晦的理由。虽然她不是唯一知道他真实身份的人，不必伪装自己也给了他一种—轻松感。她不指望他那么做。她知道他是谁，清楚双方的立场，而无需掩饰自己不失为一件…乐事。

 

他在一道门内现身，跟随机械的蜂鸣声沿着走道来到又一间上锁的房间。开锁进屋不过是小孩子的把戏。“嘿Jane，”一个陌生的嗓音叫道，不是Foster。“你没忘记路上顺便给我带点水果—哇哦。你不是Jane。”

 

Loki挑眉看着两腿架在桌上，手上挂着一副耳机的女孩。他花了点时间辨认对方的身份但不是很成功。“不，”他说。“我不是。抱歉。”

 

年轻女士眼中不加掩饰的欣赏令他有点得意，就一点点。他以前也曾受到过如此明目张胆的挑逗，但那是很久之前了。随后她微微皱眉。“所以说…你哪位？”

 

 _我也想问你同样的问题_ ，Loki想说，但只是简单说了句，“Foster女士邀我来观测。”

 

“Foster博士，”女孩说。“天呐。所以你也是干这行的？”她说那句话的语气带着嫌弃，因此Loki只是看着她直到对方移开视线，她在手指上绕了会儿耳机线后再次看向他。“好吧。我是Foster _博士_ 的助手。Darcy Lewis。所以你是…”

 

Loki听到了走近的脚步声，于是转身代替回答，接着大门开了，随后捧着一堆袋子的Foster走了进来，那对她的胳膊来说略显吃力。“嘿，助手，你要是愿意 _搭把手_ …”

 

“让我来，”Loki流畅地边说边从一堆袋子中抓起两个放到空台面上。Foster愣了一会儿，听起来像是恼火地嘟囔了一声，随后将其余负重放到了同一张台子上。那个叫Darcy的女孩还待在原地，微微眯起眼窥视着他们。

 

“嘿，Jane，”过了会儿她开口。“我们有客人。”

 

Foster紧闭起双眼揉了揉太阳穴，没朝Loki那里看。“是的，我发现了。Darcy，这位是…”在漫长的停顿后，她瞥了Loki一眼。Loki面无表情地回看着她。“…Luke Silver。他是…”

 

“正如我说的，”Foster再次语塞时Loki流畅地切入。“观测。”Darcy来回瞄着两人，眉毛慢慢挑了起来。

 

“嗯哼。”她维持那个表情待了一会儿，接着开始夸张地挤眉弄眼。Loki感觉到自己的嘴角在抽搐，但没让自己有更大动作。

 

Foster一副不知该笑还是该怒的样子。“Darcy…”

 

“行了，行了，我回避，”她边说边从袋子里拿了一个彩色盒子，出门前扭头瞥了最后一眼并说了句，“你要是决定不想要他了能把他电话号码给我么？”

 

大门咔哒一声在她身后关闭。Foster的脸红的滴血而且她看起来有点火大。“我真心希望你能先来个电话而不是直接现身，”过了会儿她说。“今天不是个好日子。”

 

“哦天呐，”Loki拉长了调子，于是Foster给了他一个凶悍的眼神。“她是谁？如果你不介意我直说，她看起来不是很…”

 

Foster的表情变得固执且微微紧绷。“如果你接下来的话是我想的那样，就不用说了。Darcy是我的好朋友。没有她我很多事都干不成。”

 

“我无意冒犯，”Loki温和地说。听到这Foster给了他一个更凶悍的眼神，随后她转身走到电脑旁，敲了几下键盘。他盯着她的背影看了会儿，注意到她压力很大。“你刚说‘今天不是个好日子。’为什么这么说？事与愿违？”

 

“如果你就打算站在这对我语言攻击那你可以走了，”Foster略显暴躁地说。

 

“我就当你承认了。”Loki朝她走近一步，于是她猛地转过身。他举起双手。“或许我能帮上忙。”

 

Foster看向他的目光很直白，随后她转过身开始取出袋子里的东西。“好像你从来没想过暗中破坏我的项目一样。”

 

Loki忍住嘴角的抽搐并压下明显带着玩味的心声 _她说的确实没错_ 。“鉴于我一开始就不相信你能成功…另外如果你这么不乐意让我帮忙，我不懂你当初为什么要邀请我。”

 

“首先，我没想过你真的会出现，”Foster嘀咕，而Loki感觉自己的眉毛挑了起来，胸中奇怪地一拧。

 

“那真是不好意思我破坏了你的计划，”他能听出自己语气中冷淡的调子并努力做到冷静，夹杂着一丝不悦。到底怎么回事，一靠近 **她** 他的自控力就变得无比… _脆弱_ ？无疑，一定是因她而联想起的那些事。关于…的记忆。“我不该逗留。”他转过身，刻意不去理会内心过于接近失望的情绪。

 

“等等，”Foster说完，发出一声恼火的声音。“—对不起。我是说过你可以过来。只是—今天各种坏消息不断。”她倚着柜子站了会儿，随后直起身。“而且除非你有正规的电脑编程经验…”

 

Loki没想到她会道歉，他轻轻眨了眨眼后停下。他回看了她片刻，随后微微仰起头。“你要专业的编程技术来做什么？”

 

她转过身，奇怪地看了他一眼，随后摇摇头。“—对，抱歉，这就是有点…超现实。那是个…我一直用的那个程序很好用，但对我接下来要做的就不够用了。我没有足够的资金配备需要的器材，于是努力扩展现有程序运行我需要的参数，但…”她做了个鬼脸。

 

“并不意外，”Loki说。她给了他一个犀利的眼神，而他耸了耸肩。“好吧，意外。试图用人类的设备研究和检测彩虹桥是一回事。试图重建就完全是另一码事了。”

 

Foster抱起了胳膊。“好吧。如果你处在我的立场，会怎么做？”

 

“我以为我有暗中破坏你工作的嫌疑，”Loki不瘟不火地说。Foster只是盯着他看了一会儿。

 

“我也没取得多少能让你破坏的进展，”最终，她弱弱地叹了口气说。“所以…再说了。我只是问了个问题，目前为止。”

 

“假设？”Foster点点头，于是Loki给了他一个非常微弱的笑容。“我不会。”她发出了恼火的声音。“就算我有这渴望，”Loki接着说，“我之前就告诉过你。你无法实施你的提议。”

 

Foster抱起胳膊直接对上他的目光。“那你为什么来这？就是来看我失败的？”

 

Loki刻意保持表情中立。“我很好奇想看看你如何尝试不可能的事。”Jane哼了一声，令他微微有点惊讶，他眯起双眼。“有什么好笑的吗？”

 

“你，”Foster直白地说，同时转身去摆弄她的某台设备。“我是说，虽然你一直在耍那些个小把戏，但只要是个人都看得出你好奇的要死。”Loki感觉自己的嘴角正弯出不悦的弧度，他控制住自己。Foster走到房间另一头。一屁股坐进一张椅子中。“如果我成功了，你打算怎么做？”

 

Loki发现自己紧张了。“为什么这么问？”

 

“好奇，”她只是说。Loki面无表情地看了她许久，随后挺直肩膀走到屋子另一头，坐到另一张椅子中。

 

“去别的地方，”最终他开口，并在脸上扯出一个笑容。“我很擅长不被人找到。”

 

Foster蹙眉，一副有话想说的样子。他等她开口，但对方似乎决定还是不跟着第一感觉走。“我能问你个问题吗？”

 

“我有种感觉你无论如何都会问，”Loki冷静地说。Foster审视着他。

 

“好吧，行，”她说。“你说过…阿斯加德…没人…知道你在这里。”Loki感觉自己的肌肉绷紧并强迫自己放松，同时微微颔首以示确认。“他们以为你在哪？”

 

Loki打量着她。突然一阵火大。“我不是来这里谈论自己的，”他的语气略显尖刻。他确实好奇他们是怎么想的。运气好的话，他们会以为他死了。无疑会举行盛大的宴会庆祝，或者说 _解脱_ 。也可能他们认为他还活着，永无止尽地在宇宙树的枝桠间坠落，落向虚无。

 

“我只是好奇，”片刻后Foster说，然后她摇了摇头。“行，没事。我不问了。”她退后站了起来，走到一个柜子旁。“那么既然你不是来这里谈论自己的，那你是不是至少该让自己派点用场？”

 

“我想那取决于你说的是哪种用场，”Loki边说边让自己冷静下来。Foster搬出一捆纸扔到桌上，又重新坐下，她的目光专注。

 

“你可以从，”她告诉他，“告诉我你知道的一切开始，关于爱因斯坦-罗森桥，彩虹桥，随便你怎么叫。它最早是怎么建起来的？”

 

“没有记录，”Loki说，目光只在纸堆上逗留了一瞬。“我查过，”他补充，以免她质疑。“关于这个话题顶多几句话，而且相比历史或法术那更像是神话。”

 

“我说的是一切，”Foster两眼放光。“神话也算。”她在桌面上敲了下笔杆又拿出一张纸。“行了。来吧。”固执的女人。可以说自大，自以为他会告诉她什么，更别说是真相。

 

 _如果你闭口不言，她会失去兴趣，而你将丧失跟踪她进展—必要时候出手干预的机会。更何况她也不见得真能用这些零碎的信息做什么。_ Loki用手指有节奏地击打着桌面，片刻后，他开始讲述。

 

* * *

 

伴着一声洪亮的“我带了甜甜圈—你们还在吧？”的声音大门突然打开，Loki的叙述在一阵惊讶中被打断。Loki依稀注意到他和Foster两人同时扭头瞪着Darcy，后者盯着他们看了一会儿后摇了摇头。“好吧，”说着她拿出手中色彩明艳的盒子。“甜甜圈？”

 

Loki回了回神将目光回到Jane身上。她看起来也有点茫然。他待了多久—“请原谅，”说着他迅速起身。“我该走了。”除了澄清几个问题，他意识到，Foster一直都没有…打断他。一个小时，也许，也可能更久，而现在她正带着一脸微妙的表情看着他。

 

“对，”她同样站了起来，有点后知后觉地说。“抱歉，我不是有意—嗯，拖着你。”她看了眼Darcy，后者正带着毫不遮掩的兴趣打量着他们。“鉴于…鉴于我们刚才讨论的内容，我有几篇论文想让你看看。”

 

 **说不** ，Loki脑中那个理智的声音催促。“我想不出不这么做的理由，”他那张不听话的嘴却说。“也许—周三？”

 

“替我工作，”Foster说，于是Loki退后一步绕过Darcy，朝她的方向微微低了低头。

 

“那么我会把这视为一项预约，”说着他仓促走出了门，正好听见Darcy的声音“所以我猜物理学家都是怪人”随后他传送回到了自己的公寓。

 

“你在干什么，”他自言自语。他是否就打算这样向她道出所有秘密？这已经不仅仅是在留意她的进度了。 _你想要重建那座桥吗？_

 

还是说就像和Stark一起时那样—她在听。她对他分享的知识感兴趣。他是否多少认为，只要他给予她想要的，她也能成为朋友？

 

他的头在疼。他揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

 

好吧。他周三还会再见她。到时候，他不会再犯蠢了。

 

* * *

**插曲（十七）**

 

Loki在头疼中醒来，感觉自己的胃正企图倒空里面的一切。他跌跌撞撞来到客房自带的卫生间，剧烈地呕吐起来，但除了胆汁什么都吐不出来。他前一晚就没什么胃口，根本也没怎么吃东西。

 

好吧，他现在感觉非常难受。是吃的有问题？Loki爬起来对着水池灌了几口凉水，漱了几次口直到冲淡口中的味道，然后他看着镜中的自己。

 

他看起来就很难受，Loki发现。脸色苍白，眼周发黑，样子稀疏的头发贴着脑袋，体表一层细密的薄汗。他看起来像…病了，Loki意识到。但那太荒谬了，他体弱多病的日子早就一去不复返了。

 

十有八九只是疲劳，他哆嗦着想。那个，或者是挫败。轻松找到第一份工作残酷地给了他虚假的希望。但他如果想融入…他不可能单纯继续靠凭空变钱出来。

 

Loki做了个深呼吸，随后用幻术掩盖起自己的样子。不管那是什么，他也不能用那副样子示人。 他双膝发软感到一阵头晕目眩，但很快过去，于是他挺直身板转身出门，尽管胃部依旧感觉不适。

 

他还没走出五个街区Carl就找到了他。

 

“如果你再继续这么做我就要拎着你的耳朵送你回家了，而且保证让你母亲知道你在尾随陌生人，”Loki说，或许有点无礼。但Carl似乎对他的威胁无动于衷。

 

“你知道我住哪里吗？”

 

“我 **肯定** 能找到。”Loki的胃中在翻搅，他艰难地吞咽着，并用鼻子深呼吸 了几次试着缓解。 _食物中毒？也许。_ 他现在感觉很热，但他估计脱掉衣服只会让他觉得太冷。

 

“我可以带你去，”Carl欢快地提议。Loki闭上眼。 _为什么是我_ ，他想问，还有 _你为什么相信我？_

 

“你可以带我去。明白了。”有这么个幼崽跟在他屁股后面什么都做不了。而且他的头还疼的像在打鼓。命运女神啊，他到底怎么了？Carl皱着眉抬头看着他。

 

“你看起来不太好，巫师先生。”

 

“多谢你的夸奖，”Loki的话尖酸冷漠，他紧紧闭了会儿眼。他又想吐了，但他腹中除了水已经没东西了。他 _是不是_ 病了？某种中庭凡人的疾病，某种他不习惯的疾病—

 

现在想来，他推测自己已经 _不舒服_ 有段时间了，只是他想当然地以为…

 

整个世界在惊恐中朝一边倒去。Loki抓住一个垃圾桶撑着自己喘了几下。 那气味令他的胃中又是一阵恶心，他放弃了抵抗，一弯腰吐在了人行道上。Carl犹豫着不敢上前。

 

“…你没事吧？”他问，听起来很担心。Loki用鼻子深吸一口气后吐了口唾沫并直起身。

 

“没事，”他挤出这几个字。“我要回—家去了。”不过，是哪条路来着？他感觉极其混乱，一时间太热又太冷。而Carl仍旧在他身边打转。仍旧—“你能让我 _一个人_ 待着么？”他朝那孩子发火，后者怯懦地缩了回去。Loki深吸了几口气并小心地向前走了一步。

 

整个世界天旋地转。他头晕目眩。他的胃已经到了喉咙口，而他的头像是裸露的创伤般抽痛着。他试图站直再走一步，固执地紧咬着牙。

 

“先生？”Carl的语气听起来很担心。“我打赌我家更近，也许你该…”

 

“我没事，”他说，但他的声音听上去明显突然间变得怪异。Loki扭头朝Carl看去，想让他放心，这时他的视线模糊了，在双膝脱力前的那一瞬间他感到大脑一阵充血。 _哦不_ **，** 他凄凉地想，  _真丢脸_ ，但在撞上人行道前他已经失去了意识。


	18. Chapter 18

“别做的太夸张，”Barton告诫过他。“没必要把事情搞复杂。”

 

“你一这么说，”Loki给他的回答很冷淡，“事情绝对会变复杂。要是真出什么差错，我就全怪到你头上。”这句话成功把Barton逗笑了，于是Loki体会到一丝微妙的满足感。并不是说他喜欢这个人。他无礼又烦人几乎称得上粗鲁。

 

或者说至少在任务开始前是，开工后他会恢复到完美的状态，注意力高度集中，犹如盘旋捕猎的飞禽，即使是一只老鼠再细小的动静也逃不过他敏锐的双眼。Loki曾有点入迷的用眼角的余光观察他调整装备。

 

不过，身处一片开阔的广场上，坐在喷泉池边，他连武器的影子都看不到，即使知道Barton在哪。他一边观察道路，一边留意已经人头攒动的正门口。那群人酒后喧闹的说笑声连他坐的地方都能听见，但他们的目标还未露面。

 

他并不介意由他来做诱饵。毕竟，他是铺路所需的棋子，而Loki一向都偏好这类任务。把路铺好以便其他人按部就班地展开行动。让Barton来扣动扳机。

 

 _“_ 你不觉得太热吗？ _”_ Barton细声细气的话语传入他耳中。Loki低头看了眼自己的着装，整洁，精致，深色系。他已经挽起了上衣的袖子；对炎热的一项妥协。

 

“觉得， _”_ Loki未动嘴唇温和回复。“我只是没去理会。”

 

“你真行。”

 

Loki微微坐直了一点。“车辆接近。时间点没错，对吧？”

 

“是我们的人。反正车牌吻合。先稍等一会儿…”Loki再次朝后倚去，手指拨动着喷泉池中的凉水。说能不去理会炎热并不完全属实。事实上，他已经有点受不了了，而且头也开始微微发疼。对此他没有多加理会，尽管烦躁。天其实没 _那么_ 热，所以每次注意到这点时他总会禁不住想这是否是因为—

 

停在一间不起眼的小咖啡馆前的黑色轿车的门开了。率先下车的是两名魁梧的男性—保镖，显然是—随后是另一个人，基本被另外两人挡在了中间。对讲机另一头传来了Clint的咒骂声。

 

“他带了Reilly。右边那个人。他在业界是…出了名的，而且并非浪得虚名。这下事情…难搞了。”

 

“你的错，”Loki油嘴滑舌地说。“但你对我太没有信心了。”

 

“有他在我们商量的计划没法实施。”Barton的语气很不悦。Loki忍住想笑的冲动。

 

“那我猜我很擅长临场发挥是件好事了，”他不瘟不火地说。“我们的目标。你会如何形容他的弱点？”

 

“和其他人一样，我猜。酒。女人。喜欢假装自己是个绅士，一转身就向危险地区倒卖军火。我不知道，你想要什么？”Barton听着像是皱起了眉。“你有什么能变的戏法吗？”

 

“没有，”Loki出言干脆。“我没‘什么能变的戏法。’但如果你能恕我失陪一会儿，我有个想法。”

 

 _“_ 而我突然有种不祥的预感，”Barton说，但Loki动作流畅地起身后穿过了广场，同时留意着咖啡馆和正在涌入的人群。他溜进一条小路，避开耳目，随后召唤魔法。他有段时间没用过这道特定的咒语了，但依旧信手拈来。他花了点时间对着玻璃窗检查了一下自己的新外表，微微拉低裙装的领口，并娇媚地笑了笑。

 

随后她转身将自己瞬移至对面的街道以便大大方方地走向挤在门口的人群。

 

“你打不打算告诉我你干在吗或者…”

 

“嘘，”Loki压低了声音说。“盯着屋顶。这可能要花点时间。”

 

“这我就放心了—等一下，你的声音怎么了，”Clint立马加了句，但Loki的眼睛正盯着那群刚从门口守卫身边走过的黑衣男子身上。要跟在他们身后溜进去，挤过半醉半醒的人群简直是小孩子的把戏。守卫伸出手。

 

“请给我看下邀请函，女士，”他带着歉意说。Loki对他露出了自己最沮丧的表情。

 

“我恐怕被我 _弄丢_ 了—求你了，下不为例…”她提高嗓门保证声音刚好能被他们的目标Sheldon Winters听到。Loki睁大了眼睛非常微妙地放软了姿态。“通融一下总可以吧…”

 

“我很抱歉，但我不能…”

 

“Roger！给我个面子，”Loki听到，而当Winters拍着守卫的肩膀时他内心暗暗窃喜。“我会盯着这位小姐的。不会有问题。”

 

“Sir，”Barton口中那个叫Reilly的男人说，但Winters依旧笑对着他。

 

“怎么？担心神盾局发现了，会派这么位苗条淑女来带我走？” _我可以不费吹灰之力拧断你的脖子_ ，带着轻微的恶心Loki腹诽，但却低下头将一缕头发夹到耳后就像在掩饰羞涩一般。

 

“神盾局雇有超过五十名能力超群并接受过秘密行动特训的女性探员。黑寡妇，仿声鸟…”

 

“好吧，亲爱的？你说呢？你裙子底下藏武器了吗？”

 

Loki微微一笑，羞涩却有其独特的文静魅力。“没有，但我得承认我曾经上过正当防卫课程…”

 

Winters放声大笑。“你听到了，Reilly。还是说你只是想找个借口摸摸这位可爱的女士？”如果不是Winters的手正来回抚摸她裙子的后背，他假惺惺的责备会更有说服力，Loki心想。她几乎能感觉到星星点点的汗渍沾上丝绸。Reilly绷着脸站起身，而Winters伸手温柔地催促Loki朝正门走去。“跟紧点，Reilly！”他说，就像在使唤一条狗。“我想我还不知道你的名字…”

 

“Sonja，”Loki说。“Sonja Petterson。谢谢你刚才替我解围，不然我都不知道该怎么办了…”

 

“等你有空的时候，”他耳中传来Clint明显很不悦的声音，“一定要告诉我到底什么情况。”

 

* * *

 

 

Barton似乎对Loki简洁扼要的解释不是很满意，在Winters为她递过酒杯时他在Reilly眼皮底下嘀咕了一句，但她忍了。或者说她决定至少等收工后再反对。

 

那绝对会是场乐趣无穷的谈话，Loki干巴巴地想。

 

酒中冒着气泡且几乎无味，但她笑着喝了一口，接下来他又给了她一杯，并开始以在她看来逼真得令人钦佩的演技假装微醉的样子。毫无疑问她在各大宴会上见过的醉酒的男男女女足以让她一眼就辨别出真伪。她任由Winters的手在她身上游走，但偶尔借着一声轻笑和一个扭捏的眼神躲避，并将每一次碰触都暗暗记在心里。

 

到她确定他们的目标已经醉的不行，已经无法很好掩盖看她时目光中的情欲时，Loki已经开始考虑亲自动手干掉Sheldon Winters了。

 

Reilly，不用问，一直都盯得很紧，Loki时刻都能感觉到身后他怀疑的目光。

 

Loki接过又一杯向她递来的酒喝了一口，随即一个不稳倒在了Winters肩上。他的手立刻抚上她的腰，隔着裙子单薄的面料都能感觉到炽热的温度。“当心，”他说。Loki对他露出她最有诚意的眩晕笑容。

 

“我想我需要—我想我需要呼吸点新鲜空气，”她说。“我们能不能—屋顶？”

 

Reilly当然会干涉，以一句，“我必须忠告，”但Winters不屑地挥了挥手。

 

“你要是这么担心就跟我去！今晚过的很好。你担心过头了。”他的目光定格在Loki裙装的前胸。“Sonja—小Sonja—去屋顶！新鲜空气可以帮我们都醒醒酒。”他勾着她的胳膊，终于放开了她的腰，然后两人朝楼梯走去。几双眼睛转过来看着他们，但大多数人都在各忙各的。

 

保镖依然如影随形。

 

走到通往屋顶的最后一段台阶时Winters已经上气不接下气，他停下脚步，贴到她身上。“Sonja—聚会结束后你愿不愿意大发善心—陪我回家？”

 

Loki凑近并压低声音在他耳边悄悄说，“何须等待？屋顶没有别人，只要你的保镖留在这里…”她听见他呻吟，随即咽下了反胃的感觉。他喘着粗气抓住她的手臂，力道微重，然后一把拉她陷入一个带着红酒和香槟酸味的吻中。

 

她强压下想当场召唤匕首捅死对方的冲动，逼自己放松并假装很享受的样子直到他退后并回头。“Reilly！”他叫道。“Thomas—就待在这儿，我一会儿就回来—我需要点私人空间。”

 

“Sir，”Reilly开口抗议，于是Loki拽了拽Winters的胳膊。

 

“这是命令！”Winters差点就吼了，随后他跌跌撞撞爬完最后几级台阶来到屋顶，而双手早已又一次向Loki袭去。她边扭边笑，踏着舞步朝边缘的墙壁退去的同时假意挑逗他，将他朝Clint正瞄准的位置引去。

 

“我要你避开弹道，”在沉默了许久后Barton的声音再次响起，简洁得几乎粗暴。“让他背对着我—”

 

她让Winters抓住自己然后拽着他的翻领引他转身背对Clint。他的双手在她的裙子中摸索，撸起她的裙摆。“神呐，你真是尤物，”说着他的手滑上她的大腿，就在她的忍耐快要到达极限时Loki听见了一声安静的砰。

 

他微微诧异地张了张嘴，随后Loki退后放男人倒下的同时变回了自己真正的样子。“Sonja？”他略显困惑地说。

 

“Loki，”Loki冷冷地纠正。“我的名字叫Loki。还有我可怜每一个不得不忍受你脏手的女人。”

 

男人在一声安静的闷响中倒在了屋顶的混凝土上。Reilly持枪破门而出，而Loki给了他一个尖刻的笑容后瞬移离开。

 

他在Barton所在的房间内现身，后者正在打包设备。他的大脑充血于是他单膝着地稳住自己，有点呼吸不畅。Barton停下动作看着他，表情难以解读。

 

“你不该变回来，”最后他说。“重点是不能被看到。尤其是被任何活口看到。”

 

“我怀疑他看到的还不够做出有意义的描述。”

 

“就算是这样。”

 

Loki尽力隐蔽地调整呼吸。他都忘了这种法术如果不谨慎使用会有多消耗魔法。然而Barton还是注意到了，他皱着眉头直起身。“出什么问题了？”

 

“没有，”也许是Loki的语气粗暴了一点，Barton的眼缝眯得更小了而且一脸怀疑。他逼自己直起身。“我以为我们在赶时间。”

 

“对，”片刻后Barton说，“但我们不马上回去。第一件事，我们要找个安静的地方然后你要解释下刚才 _他妈的_ 到底发生了什么。”

 

Loki维持着淡然的表情不泄露一丝情绪，他不允许自己感到失望。

 

* * *

 

 

Loki将两人传送到一间仓库后坐了下来，希望动作看起来随意而非迫不得已。Barton正来回走动，犹如痉挛，似乎正忙于纠结先质问些什么。

 

“好吧，”最后他开口。“好吧。那个—那个女的。是你，对吧？你没有—我不知道，借用别人的身体一个半小时—”

 

“没，”Loki说。“别说荒唐话。”

 

“荒唐？ _我。_ 行啊，因为我还是觉得只要你想就能变成另一个人这件事挺 _荒唐_ 的—”

 

Loki的鼻梁皱了起来。“这可比那复杂得多。”

 

“哦，我 _打赌_ 就是。”Barton停下脚步摇了摇头。“好吧。你是不是应该让我知道…这事儿？”

 

“我告诉过Coulson我可以假扮任何我选中的人。”

 

“我猜他曲解了你的意思。”Barton看上去仍在努力克制自己抽搐，但奇怪的是，他似乎也正在冷静下来。“魔法。行。这对我可 _真是_ 新鲜事儿，并不是我擅长的领域，所以—你之前为什么不这么干？”他问得很突然。Loki傻眼了。

 

“之前？”他本以为会迎来警惕，甚至可能是恶心，或是害怕。接受。然而眼下，Barton看上去只是…不安。焦虑，也许。

 

“对。如果你能—变成其他人的样子，当初神盾局，还有其他人找你的时候为什么不这么干？”Loki盯着他看了一会儿。

 

“我手头现成可用的外表有限，”他最后说。“打造新的要耗费数周，而且极其费劲。”他脑中突然冒出一个念头，说不定还有别的变身方法。如果说他被捡到时就变换了外表，而当时他尚未接受过任何训练，那么—

 

他驱散了这个想法继续说。“此外，变身期间我必须一直维持咒语，而那相当消耗能量。”他认为自己在Barton眼中捕捉到了一闪而过的犀利神情，但当他直视对方时却看不到了，他只是再次走动了起来。“不停搬家也比维持这法术几个月要来的简单。”特别是想到一旦他消耗过度会带来的后果。用不着一秒Heimdall就能找到他。

 

“哈，”沉默了片刻后Barton开口。“事实上这…基本说得通。”然而，当他面向Loki时还是一脸不悦，虽然也有所缓解，随后他微微动了动。“你没事吧？”

 

Loki不解地看了他一眼。“什么？”

 

“那家伙…刚对你毛手毛脚的，”Barton说，听起来明显很尴尬。

 

Loki瞪着他，有点难以置信。“你觉得我就那么容易大惊小怪会因那样一只死虫子困扰？”他的语气不完全是轻蔑。Barton举起双手，表情转为不满。

 

“好了，好了，当然不会，”他说。“是我多事。只是确认下…”他停了下来，表情严肃了些许。“下次合作…不先跟我打个招呼不许搞这种飞机。你要是有事Natasha会让我睡一个礼拜地板的。”

 

“那怎么行，”Loki圆滑的说。这当然没必要。他曾经应付过比好色的凡人难缠得多的对手，照样全身而退，但与此同时有人关心他是否安好给了他一种奇妙的愉悦感。

 

稍后Barton在稍远的地方坐了下来，但这种距离并不完全是出于怀疑。“你还藏着什么惊喜？”最后他问。Loki微微一笑。

 

“多得数不过来。”

 

“ _这_ 我就放心了。”Barton仔细打量着他。“所以这是…你真正的样子。你没有—我不知道，外表下还藏着别的什么？”

 

Loki感觉胃部翻动抽紧，突然一阵恶心。他逼自己维持着平静的语气。“我还有第三只眼长在肚脐上，”他干巴巴地说，而Barton的双眼瞬间瞪得像碟子那么大，随后他大笑，虽然透着一丝紧张。

 

“少来这套！就像我说的—魔法，新玩意儿，很诡异，我对它的了解都是从哈利波特里看来的—”

 

Loki微微将头偏向一侧。“哈利波特？”

 

“对，你懂的，就是那个有—”Loki很快恢复了平静，但Barton却一脸难以置信的样子。“你 _不_ 知道？”Loki默默将它列入了自己需要了解的事项清单上。“—哈。那个。就是好奇—你能让羽毛飞起来吗？”

 

“我想可以，”Loki微微蹙眉说道。“我为什么要这么做？”

 

“哦，老弟，”Barton似乎来了兴致。“这下好玩了，”而Loki立刻紧张了起来，他听到的是 _嘲讽_ 么，他才不是个—“我去把第一本翻出来—不知道放哪儿了—借你看看。这可比让Tasha看间谍片好玩多了。”

 

正当Loki蓄力准备发作时，他注意到Barton脸上露出的笑容并没有恶意。那颇具…感染力。算得上坦率，这时他想起 _借你看看_ ，于是眨了眨眼。“这算是推荐吗？”片刻后他开口，继续以淡然的口气，以免对方是在作弄他…

 

“对，”Barton的答复几乎可以用欢快来形容，随后他又加了句，“别一脸怀疑的样子。哈利波特绝对是部 _杰作_ 。”Loki轻轻摇了摇头，体验到一种类似趣味的感觉，尽管迟钝又勉强。

 

“我相信那该由我自己来下定论，”他委婉地说。好吧，似乎万事皆是如此。Barton的样子并没有…多困扰，当然他有可能是装的—不过，以他对Barton的了解，这种可能性不大。尽管如此—他还是没忍住皱了皱眉，而Barton发现了，他收起了笑脸。

 

“怎么？”他问得并不是很尖锐。Loki摇了摇头。

 

“就这样？”

 

“什么就这样？”

 

“你的反应令我觉得一句单纯的我生来如此不可能满足你。”他的措辞生硬，但他必须弄清楚， _确定_ …Barton略显震惊，随后他注视着他，似乎在思考。

 

“你可以随着性子改变外貌的事儿有没有—会不会—让我不舒服？会，当然会。”我就说， _没那么简单，_ Loki想反驳，但又觉得没多大意义。“估计还会持续一阵子。我不是很喜欢惊喜。在工作上，我猜。但与此同时…这不是你用在我身上那种诡异的传送啥的，然后只要没有占用别人的身体或者你不会回头把我变成别人的样子…怪事年年有。我想我只能去适应了。”

 

Loki有一种奇怪的…无助感。他脚下的地面似乎一直在变化，而就在刚才它又变了，然而与此同时他最强烈的感受却是…轻松。他告诉过自己这无关紧要，他根本不在乎Barton对他的看法。

 

看来这并不完全属实。

 

 _先是Romanova，现在是Barton_ ，他想到。 _你太轻易对人敞开心扉了。接着你会对Foster也产生好感吗？_

 

“我没 _想过_ 要—啊—‘把你变成别人的样子，’”意识到Barton正盯着自己时Loki赶紧说。“但现在我倒是考虑试试了，就算只是为了看你脸上的表情。”Barton看他的眼神近乎惊恐，而Loki则回以泰然自若的表情。

 

“去你大爷的，”Barton嘀咕，但听起来并不是很恼火。“想打牌么？运输机四十分钟后才到。”

 

Loki对他笑笑。“当然可以。欢迎品尝败北的滋味。”Barton眯起双眼。

 

“这么自信？”Barton不知从哪里取出一副牌。“那是不是说规则由我来定？”

 

 _守好你的心墙_ ，他的脑海深处响起了警示声。 _你忘了暴露弱点时会发生什么吗？_ 他抛开这些思绪。他不是傻子。他会小心。如果他做不到绝对的与世隔绝，拥有盟友总比没有要来得好？

 

* * *

  

深夜，Loki在漆黑的卧室中惊醒，床单被冷汗浸湿而且心脏狂跳不止。他在黑暗中摸索努力回忆梦境，但没等他抓住它就消失了。然而他的思路很清晰，他已经彻底醒了，一种令他不适恶心的恐惧感在他的腹中搅动。

 

他闭上双眼等待，想看看它是否还会重现。然而，得到的却只有模糊的残像，逼近的雷云和断裂的彩虹桥一闪而过，外加一种骇人的虚无感。旧梦。熟悉的那些。

 

从来都不欢迎。

 

然而。他无法确定在他脑中挥之不去的是什么。就像鳗鱼一样冰凉-奇怪-光滑，一旦曝光就游入石缝内。

 

畏惧，他思索。这是畏惧。

 

但它已经开始消退，他的心律已降到正常值。又过了片刻它完全消失了，就像此前所有的梦境碎片一样，于是Loki闭上眼，叹息着躺倒回到睡梦中。

 

不管那是什么，他心想，都可以回头再担心。

 

* * *

 

**插曲（十八）**

 

“你还好吧？”

 

不，当他逐渐恢复意识时Loki想，不，我不好。 _中毒？_ 不，那不大可能。也不可能是疲劳，他最近没用那么多魔法。不，他只是感觉…病了。

 

_我到底怎么了？_

 

“先生…要不要我去找人？”

 

剩下的慢慢明朗起来。“不用，”他挤出一句，因为这点很明显。他强迫自己睁开眼发现他正仰望着天空。啊，对。因为他晕倒了。他 _晕倒了_ 。

 

Loki集中力气坐了起来，不得不在头晕时紧紧合上双眼。他能感觉到那个男孩—Carl—徘徊在他身边。“我能做点什么吗？”

 

“我很好，”Loki咬牙说—这是他近期最糟糕的谎言—并努力集中精神。他的四肢沉重酸痛不适，头脑一片模糊，而且他的后脑开始隐隐作痛。

 

“我觉得我最好还是去找人帮忙，”Carl紧张不安地说。 _悲哀_ ，Loki感到讽刺。 _连一个小孩子都能看出你有多虚弱。站起来，振作起来—_

 

“我真的宁可你不去，”他强迫自己装出沉着正常的声音，并强打精神准备起身。他想清晰地思考但大脑却无法运转。“这不是…明智的…”

 

“是不是因为你有魔法？”Carl睁大了眼睛问。“是不是因为你有魔法所以被人追捕，而且这就是不能让我知道的原因？”

 

他集中不起足够精力想出更好的答案，况且也没人会相信一个小孩子的话。“是的，”他吃力地说，“对，就是这样。”他振作精神深吸了一口气，站起身，一阵突如其来的晕眩差点让他失去平衡。 _我到底怎么了，这不，这不对劲—_

 

恍惚间，他发现，自己已经搞不清哪一条才是回家的路了。

 

“Carl！”

 

他和男孩齐刷刷扭过头，急促的动作令Loki想吐，他做了好几次深呼吸才咽下那股冲动。突然，Carl握住了他的手腕拉了拉，力道不大但坚决。

 

“来吧，” 他说，“那是我妈，她会帮你的，而且不会向任何人出卖你—”

 

“我不认为，”Loki开口拒绝，但Carl已经在呼喊了，“妈！这里！”而Loki不认为以他目前的状态尝试瞬移离开是明智的做法，先不说那么做会有多…明显。他留在了原地。

 

稍后出现在转角的女人看起来不太高兴。“年轻人，”她已经在说了，刺耳的嗓音满是担忧，“如果你不好好照看自己，”这时她愣住了，目不转睛地看着他。并眯起眼。

 

Loki有种强烈的想要道歉的冲动却不知道该为何道歉。

 

“Carl,”她抱怨。“他是谁？”

 

Loki艰难地镇定下来。“我感到非常抱歉，”他说，尽可能表现出礼貌中立的语气。“Mattias Nylund。我最近才搬到附近，您的儿子正好在我略感不适时遇到了我…”他脚下的地面如摇摆的船只般倾斜，而他胃中的东西已经危险地泛到了喉咙口。

 

“我懂了。”她的质疑一波波退去，于是Loki尝试轻轻抽回自己的手腕。“Carl。你跟我回家这个—”

 

“他需要 _帮助_ ，妈！”

 

Loki能感觉出自己又开始发抖了。哦，这可真丢人。极其，极其的丢人。“我不认为，”他低声说，随后事物又开始模糊了。

 

他眨了眨眼，发现Carl的母亲抓住了他而且明显正在检查他的双眼，她的表情柔和了些许。

 

“我只要回家就行，”他告诉她，尽管他突然不太确定那是在哪。阿斯加德，也许。或不存在。

 

“先跟我回家，”她最后说，还是有点不情愿。“到时你可以叫个医生。”

 

“没…必要。休息下就好，”他说着尝试靠自己的力量站直。“我会没事的。”

 

“呃哈，”她说，而他努力不对她将信将疑的口气动怒。“我相信你会。”


	19. Chapter 19

他顺路去了趟神盾局总部递交这次分配给他和Barton的任务的报告—多半略去了某些细节，然后在走出Coulson办公室时遇上了Chandra。他差点被吓了一跳。

 

“请原谅，”他低声说，并动身绕过她。她跟着他的步子，于是Loki停下脚步又看了她一眼。

 

啊，他心想，或许有麻烦了。

 

“你一直在躲着我，”Chandra说，她抱着双臂目光直接。“不光是我。最近都没见你去实验室。”

 

“我很忙，”Loki中立的语气毫无瑕疵。

 

“Roslyn觉得你在生她的气。”

 

“我没有。”那句话带来的些许愧疚很快被他压制下去。这是他能想到的唯一解释，即神盾局研发出的用于追踪他的手段来自Chandra实验室的那些测试，他们的问题和测量，自从他得出这一结论…他不得不去想在他不知情的情况下他们还做过什么。

 

打造枷锁束缚他的力量，也许。要是放几个月前，光是他们有这企图都会让他觉得好笑。而现在…这似乎极有可能实现。他不想承认凡人比他想象中要来的聪明。

 

“那是为什么？”Chandra追问。

 

Loki看了她许久。“我找到了其他方式打发我的时间。”

 

“然后你不觉得该发消息告诉我一声？”她那种被触怒的语气刺痛着他的神经。他发现他的嘴绷了起来于是强迫自己不把情绪外露。

 

“我以为会有人通知你。”

 

“呃哈。”Chandra眯起双眼。那表情很有威慑力。Loki微微动了动。他严厉的语气并不完全是故意的。

 

“我不希望继续做你们压榨的对象纵容你们的好奇心。”

 

Chandra眨了眨眼，随后摇摇头，然后又眨了眨眼。“—不好意思，什么？”Loki强忍住没有直接对她咆哮。

 

“请不要愚弄我。对于提供信息用于追踪我这件事你难道没有责任吗？”

 

Chandra还是一脸茫然，过了好一会儿她脸上终于露出了恍然大悟的神情。“啊。”

 

“对，”Loki并不完全是在斥责。“‘啊。’所以请恕我失陪—”

 

自从他认识她以来，她第一次露出了不自在的神色。“我以为你知道…”

 

“我不知情。”Loki停下脚步转身看着她。“而且就算我知情—就凭你认为不适合在我面前提起这一点也足以说明你已经猜到我对这件事会有什么感觉。”Chandra露出了极其细微的愧疚神色，于是Loki浅浅一笑。“我恐怕你们剩余的好奇心将得不到满足了。”

 

“那是 **唯一** ，” Chandra开口反驳却被Loki打断。

 

“真的？你以为我会相信？所以，或许，你们没有探索剥夺我魔法的方法以备不时之需？”

 

Chandra的视线滑向别处，但Loki并不满意。“没有。”

 

“骗子，”他几乎是呲着牙说，于是她的目光再次回到他脸上，重拾固执的表情。

 

“我不是，”她的语气并没有很尖锐。“是有人要求我们—这么做，没错，但我回绝了。我的实验室不从事这类研究。”Loki想说这也是在撒谎，但又不是很确定。为了更好地观察她他转过身。Chandra绷紧了唇线。“我是名科学家，不是…我不太和人打交道—或者，好吧，是有知觉的人—实验对象，但我没兴趣在入行这么多年后启用有违职业道德的方法。我们所有测试都是以你同意为前提的。如果你认为我们不会尊重你的意愿…”

 

“看起来你们很明显不尊重。或者至少未提起你们的研究方向从而完全避开了这个问题。”

 

Chandra的表情透出了一丝防备，但她平静地对上了他的双眼。“好吧。我是该跟你说而不是假定会有别人告诉你。我没有，因为我是名技术人员而且看过对你能力倾向测试的评估，我没那么蠢。但这同样意味着我不会蠢到在你已经怀疑我的情况下再背着你搞些小动作。有没有道理？”

 

她的话耿直得令他吃惊，尽管他认为没什么可意外的。毕竟，这可是Chandra。然而，他的皮肤正心神不宁地刺痛着，而他的理智坚持认为她不足为信。 _为达目的她什么话都说得出来，而她的目的正是让你回到她眼皮底下。_ “所以就因为你声称自己不会再这么做—你曾经侵犯过我隐私的事就该一笔勾销？”

 

“我认为你至少可以考虑一下，”Chandra反驳。

 

“凭什么？”

 

Chandra一脸难以置信的样子。“你为什么要—”

 

“我为什么要忍受你那些世界观狭隘的同类绕着我乱转？”话一出口他就后悔了，Chandra面露怒色，随后几乎是—受伤，最后转为尊严受到践踏的样子。Loki面不改色。

 

“如果这就是你对这件事的看法，行，”片刻后她开口。“如果你真是这么想的—那是我误会了，但在 _我_ 看来有几次貌似你也乐在其中。是我想多了吗？”Chandra抬头瞪着他，而Loki只是以镇定的目光回看着她。“团队的人喜欢你，”稍后她生硬地开口。“他们想念有你在的日子。我主要是想告诉你这些。”她转身大步离去。Loki注视着她的背影，莫名有点不知所措。他试着抛开这些，连带那股隐约的内疚感。

 

 _他们想念有你在的日子。_ 这是计谋，多半。十有八九是在玩弄他的感情—或者根本就是谎言。

 

然而…

 

 _小心为上。_ 他压下那股隐隐的渴望，在停顿了片刻后离开那个地方回到了自己的公寓。他抱着本米德加尔特的入门物理读物蜷在沙发上，将整个世界拒之门外。

 

* * *

  

当Loki眨眼注意到桌上的手机在震时他正在给天体物理学方面的章节做注释。他盯着它看了一会儿后从鼻腔出了口气。同等概率，他猜，要么就是有新任务，要么就是Barton提了他变身的事引起了某些人的不安。

 

过了一会儿，他拿起震动的手机看了眼屏幕，对着一个陌生号码皱起了眉。

 

他停顿了一下才接听，试图理清还有谁有这个号码。“你好？”

 

“Silver。”他立刻就认出了Natasha声音并直起身，惊讶于她会来电。她的声音又细又轻，似乎不方便通话。“谢谢你接电话。忙吗？”

 

Loki坐了起来，眉间开始隆起。“并不是很忙，”停顿了一阵后他承认。“不过，听起来你倒是。”

 

“嗯。我在上任务，然后我想我在这里发现了你的招牌超自然能力。”她停了停，随后说，“将这视为对你专业知识的非正式请求。”Loki微微一笑，感觉心情好了一点。他朝后倚去。

 

“你是在向我求助？”他的语气有点过于轻快。

 

“别太得意，”她说，虽然听起来并不是很恼火。“我是在动用我的资源。所以？”

 

“你正好抓住了我低潮的时刻，”说着Loki从扶手椅中起身并召唤他的靴子。“我正无聊，听起来每次我重复‘魔法’一词时你那抽搐的表情似乎值得一看。我该到哪…”

 

“给我十分钟，”Natasha打断，语气中带着笑意。“我得先甩掉跟踪我的人。回头打给你。”

 

Loki紧张了。“跟踪？”

 

Romanova讥笑。“我不是新手，Silver。我能甩掉尾随的人。我让这人跟了很久已经摸清他的底细了，没那么难搞。十分钟，我就回电。”

 

Loki蹙眉，但还是说了“好。”她在电话另一头隐约笑了一声后切断了通话。他从耳边拿下手机皱眉看着它。他的直觉隐约想告诉他什么，但他说不清。他试图回忆Natasha是否提过她在做什么，或者也许Barton提过，但毫无头绪。

 

他小心地将教材放回原处，然后看着时间一分一秒过去。他检查了飞刀的刀刃，收好，又看了眼依然静静躺在台面上的手机。

 

Loki心中泛起一丝不安。他拿起设备在手中翻转。多久了？五分钟，也许？而且那只是大概的时间。他坐立不安地等待着。

 

他的公寓突然显得出奇的安静。Loki用手指轻叩着大腿并思考。 _能有多大危险？_ 最终，他告诉自己。 _别再杞人忧天了，让自己放心没出什么事。别像个傻子一样。_ 他最后朝手机看了一眼，随后非常小心地释放出精神力，寻找那一抹之前为了照看她而种下的魔法标记。

 

不在了。

 

Loki浑身一僵，他扩大了搜寻网，看向更远的地方，但一无所获。当然有可能她已经出了他的搜索半径，也可能他设的标记并没有自己想象中那么持久，或者—

 

然而，他知道自己在找借口。试图平复正不断加快的心跳。他拿起手机回拨了最后一个来电，随着响铃一声声过去他的肌肉越绷越紧。

 

无人接听。

 

Loki刻意保持着均匀的呼吸。没有理由朝最坏的方面想。Romanov有超过一千个不接电话的理由，而且其中大部分都无伤大雅。

 

 _出事了。_ 他确信。

 

Loki扭曲空间来到Coulson的办公室。“特工Romanov在哪？”他唐突发问。Coulson抬起头，似乎露出了一瞬间的惊讶，随即又恢复到镇定自若的状态。

 

“怎么？”

 

发飙的冲动令Loki抽搐，他想怒斥这无关紧要，他必须知道，但他忍了下来。“她打电话给我说要咨询点事。”

 

Coulson看起来并没有很在意。“然后没告诉你地点？”

 

“她说会回电告诉我，”片刻后Loki说，感觉自己蠢得可恨。他知道有什么不对劲，他能本能地感觉到。“但没有。我试着联系她但没成功。”

 

Coulson在桌上敲了下笔杆。“这还不足以构成恐慌。”Loki咬紧了牙根。

 

“出事了，”他直白的说。“我知道。”Coulson看了他许久后勉强点了点头。

 

“这事我会去查的。”

 

“你会— _什么_ ？”Loki想都没想就上前一步，几乎呲出了牙。“直接告诉我她在哪，我能确认—”

 

“不行，”Coulson的语气平静但不乏强硬，这表明他不接受争辩。Loki对此相当熟悉，而这令他的牙根打颤。“特工Romanov正在从事某些敏感工作，在错误的时间打扰她可能会危及任务目标。”Loki忍住没有咆哮出来。“所以我会去查的，到时候告诉你结果。”

 

“这不够，”Loki怒了，他左手捏紧拳头僵硬地朝Coulson的办公桌又走了一步。“我才不会—”

 

“别插手，特工Silver。你越界了。”Coulson的声音突然锋芒毕露，Loki定格在原地，这才注意到自己逼的有多近以及Coulson的样子有多紧张。他逼自己放松。“就像我说的，”随后Coulson继续说。“我会去查的。还是说你认为我不知道如何最好地照看我的特工？”

 

Loki浅浅地吸了口气，嘲弄般地行了个礼。“你的意思是，”他努力维持平静的语气说。“我可以走了？”

 

一阵停顿后Coulson终于开口，“别鲁莽行事。顶多十五分钟，办完手续就能告诉你她的状况了。”

 

Loki只是直直地盯着他。过了很久后他终于用直白又干巴巴的语气说，“那么我就等你电话，”并瞬移回了自己的公寓。在Coulson的意识里他已经找到了答案。瑞典斯德哥尔摩。

 

稍事斟酌后，他将手机留在了台子上。他不是很有兴趣接受说教。至少在弄清楚这件事之前。

 

* * *

 

斯德哥尔摩是座安静的城市。或者说至少比他最近去过的城市安静得多。尽管只是傍晚时分，夏日也依旧高照，但街上已经相当安静。抵达时他再次释放精神力，确保不会错过关于Romanov的蛛丝马迹，但依旧一无所获。

 

所以他要做的只是继续深入挖掘。

 

Loki一直对自己搜罗秘密的能力引以为豪。必要时很隐蔽。赶时间时，略差。也许Romanov会因为任务遭破坏对他动怒；但Loki认为比起另一种可能性他宁愿忍受这些，如果事情真如他想的那样。

 

Loki步步小心，但对他来说找到搜寻目标是习以为常的事，尤其当对方是那些不想抛头露面的人时。几个有的放矢的问题就带他找到了对的人，而他们又助他摸到了更多人，再加上对线索的谨慎筛选和一些随意的暴力暗示，他们便供出了他要找的地方。

 

他一找到这座城市某个特定犯罪团伙的地下巢穴所在，就轻易潜入并开始了一系列的破坏。他花了大概十五分钟一路找到了坐在他面前的这个男人，身处一栋布置讲究的房子里，自鸣得意又舒适安逸。光是看到男人的脸Loki就恨不得将他扔出窗外，他的怒火已接近爆发的边缘。

 

 “在你提问之前，”Loki直截了当地说，“我没有预约。”他将昏迷的守卫—保安之类的—扔到地上，朝一侧歪了歪头。“看起来你下属的忠心程度有限，Mr. Lindholm。我没费多大功夫就问出了你的下落。”

 

男人的目光从他的守卫转向Loki，随后又再次回到守卫身上。“有什么我能帮忙的？”片刻后他以同样亲切的口吻说。Loki几乎都希望他的态度没那么好。希望这个男人能给他个砸烂这些昂贵的窗户，将他悬在大街上空尖叫的借口。

 

“有人告诉我你知道这座城市发生的一切重要事件。”

 

“谁告诉你的？”

 

Loki浅浅一笑。“你的人在逼迫下口风不是很紧。”他能感受到血液中涌动的急迫。“错了吗？”

 

男人朝后坐了坐。他表现得相当平静，而这令Loki越发心痒难耐。“没错。”

 

“那你有没有听到过黑寡妇在这里出现的风声？”Loki捕捉到了男人眼角极为细微的抽动。

 

“没有？就算她曾在这出现过，我也并未听说。”Loki感觉自己的笑容越绷越紧。

 

他淡定地迈了三大步绕过办公桌，居高临下地看着那个男人，后者仓促起身，却一脸宁可自己没站起来的样子。Mr. Lindholm个头不高，身材瘦小，骨子里都透着凡人的气息。“别对我撒谎。”他甚至都未动用体表爆裂的魔法给自己的声音添加回响。

 

“好吧，”Mr. Lindstrom稍后开口。“没错…她是来过。时间很短。”然而，他的语气却有点违和。带着一丝笑意。沾沾自喜。自鸣得意。

 

他想都没想就动手了，以足以留下淤青的力道钳住了男人的胳膊。“你对她做了什么？”Loki问。他的声音在自己耳中听来都显得冰冷怪异。

 

矮小的男人笑了。“告诉你我能得到什么好处？”

 

Loki想都没想就加重了右手的力道，直到他感觉到骨骼在压力下碎裂。他的两耳充血甚至连男人的尖叫声都几乎没听见。“我可以捏碎你身上每一块骨头，”他冷漠地说。Romanov还活着吗？也许不。“我没这么做就够你感激涕零了。”

 

男人犹豫了。Loki收紧左手直至手中的骨骼同样碎裂。“我会把你的脖子留到最后，”聊天的语气与他皮下翻腾的风暴形成了鲜明的反差。“这样你就能体验自己的身体一点点粉碎的感觉。”

 

“求你了，”男人放声大哭。Loki平静缓慢地深吸了一口气，将手移到前臂。“不是我干的！不是我干的！”男人的尖叫声中回荡着绝望。“不是我—是Osborn！Osborn出钱让我——”

 

Loki的思维冻结了。他浑身冰凉。 _你这蠢货。你这彻头彻尾的蠢货。这是你闯的祸。他知道他整不到你而你又暴露了自己的弱点于是—_

 

“Osborn，”他说。他的声音安静得出奇。“这是他干的好事？”

 

“是的，”男人绝望地说。“是的，他说过，他答应过…”

 

Loki发力干脆利落地扭断了他的脖子，随后缓缓起身。他体内的怒火在翻涌，深刻强烈如 _暴风雪_ 般冰冷。Norman Osborn。他一开始就该杀了那个男人。而现在天知道他对Romanov做了什么，这都是他的错，因为他心慈手软，因为他认为还有留那 _生物_ 一条命的理由。

 

他会付出代价的。他马上就会付出代价。Loki能感觉到皮下蜂鸣的力量，由怒火而生。他都没有刻意去召唤它。首先他会弄清楚他对Romanov做了什么，然后他会扯着他的肠子将他拖到她脚下。

 

Loki将自己传送至之前去过的那栋大厦。与第一次来时不同的是他懒得再秘密行事。他阔步穿过走廊来到印象中那间办公室紧闭的大门前，沿路奔走的守卫纷纷在他爆发的力量下屈膝。他希望Osborn听到他逼近的声音并 _惶恐不已_ 。他向内炸开了大门，并以护盾弹开子弹。

 

男人正站在办公桌后，两眼瞪得滚圆，Loki信步走进屋内，沉醉于对方的恐惧中。“她在哪，”他听见自己的声音因力量和愤怒而激动得颤抖。Osborn退后了一步而Loki顺势上前。

 

“我不知道你在——”

 

“ _她在哪_ ，”Loki再次发问，而这一次伴随着一声轻柔的爆破，屋内所有电气设备悉数烧毁。他紧紧握着拳头，甚至不打算在这个男人身上动用魔法，只想用纯粹的蛮力将他的四肢一条一条扯下来—

 

他的后颈感到一阵阴风，但转瞬即逝，而且他全部的注意力都集中在面前。他朝Osborn又迈了一步，随即止步，因为对方的样子已经不再恐惧。他在笑。

 

“黑寡妇在哪，”Loki咆哮，然而他的声音却诡异的模糊。他必须离开这里。有什么不对劲。有什么—但Romanov。他必须找到她，或者弄清楚发生了什么并确保让对方付出代价。

 

“我估计，”Osborn的语气沉着，“她很可能已经回到神盾局了。安然无恙。”

 

尽管他的脑袋已经开始嗡嗡作响但Loki依旧呲牙又朝前走了一步。“别对我 _撒谎_ ，Osborn。我没打算留你性命。但我可以让你死个痛快。”

 

“哦，”Osborn的双眼诡异地放光。“我没骗你。不是只有你有强大的朋友。”Loki眯起双眼。他又缓缓向前迈了一步。

 

“别耍花样，”Loki开口咆哮，但听到机械的运转声时才意识到自己中计已经太迟了，机械触发的禁锢咒语突然紧紧扣住了他，快得他根本来不及反应。它抓住他的魔法不放像条蛇般缠绕着它，而未等Loki从震惊中回过神来咒语就已改变，试图将它的内核从他体内扯出。

 

Loki倒了下去。刚受到这一攻击时他就觉得够糟了，但现在—他的身体已经不属于自己，灼烧般的剧痛游走在他每一寸肌肉中，甚至连他的大脑都已无法运转除了尖叫，在一阵又一阵痉挛中无情地保持着清醒。

 

最终，疼痛开始退去，而Loki尚未做好打算就立刻召唤魔法，然后他遇到了一堵墙。他再次尝试，还是一样的结果，徒劳地对抗将他和他的力量割离的无形坚固屏障—

 

“干得好，”正当Loki挣扎着直起身时一个金属质感又略带回响的声音传来。 _你这蠢货，你这蠢货，你这彻头彻尾的蠢货—_

 

“我兑现了诺言，不是吗？没必要说的这么惊讶。”

 

Loki强打精神逼自己站了起来。他的鼻子在流血，他能尝出铁腥味。他的身体在抗议。Doom的金属面具冷漠地回他着他，但Loki能感觉到对方周身散发的满足感。

 

“Doom从错误中吸取了教训，”男人拖长了音调说。“我猜从你身上应该能得到不小的收获。”

 

Loki想都没想就呲牙扑了上去，但还没能动手双腿就已经脱力，剧烈的痛楚又一次贯穿了他全身，他的意识开始模糊。 _不_ ，他狂躁地想。 _这不可能。你没有被打败。被这些_ 鼠辈 _。_

 

他无法动弹，即便疼痛退去肌肉仍在抽搐。Osborn正居高临下站在他面前，而Loki试图恢复镇定，理清自己的思维并让身体运作。

 

“按照协议，”男人得意地说。“他归你了。”

 

Doom再次抬起手，Loki甚至都没意识到随之而来的痛苦他的意识就已尖叫着逃入了黑暗中。

 

* * *

 

 

 **插曲（十九）**  

 

“我得了什么？”Loki说，不确定自己是觉得愤怒还是难以置信。

 

“流感，”Carl的母亲尖锐地重复道，而她的态度似乎很快从谨慎的怀疑转为了一种几乎令人惊恐的母性关怀。或者说至少，这是他对她强行给他盖上两床毛毯，不停让他躺着别动的行为的理解。Carl正目瞪口呆地看着，带着某种在Loki看来像是消遣的兴味。

 

“这不可能，”Loki直白地说，而当她回头看着他时，他又加了句，“我从不—生病。”不会，他想说。我 _从未_ 被凡人的疾病传染过。

 

 _我是不是正在失去神力？_ 他心想，这个想法突然给他带来一阵恐惧，接踵而来的是一阵与之无关的晕眩。

 

“每个人偶尔都会生病，”Carl的母亲说。Loki瞪着她。

 

“我不会，”过了一会儿他固执地说。她双手叉腰将视线对着他。

 

“或许你不常生病，但就你现在这种状况，我一点都不意外你会染上点什么。”

 

Loki怒了，或者说想发怒。“我的 _状况_ ？”他的头在疼，喉咙也在疼，他其实只想躺倒睡上一阵，但他不能让步。他没有 _染上_ 什么普通的人类 _疾病_ ，没有这回事—

 

“你瘦的跟个竹竿似的，而且看起来有一周没好好睡觉了，Mr. Nylund。很明显你体力透支了，而这是让人病到的最快途径。”她的语气充满权威，随后她背过身，明显在暗示这个话题到此为止。“既然你在这里，就歇会儿。晚餐我做点汤，等你病情稳定了我们送你回家。”

 

 _哪一个_ ，Loki想，随即感到胸口一阵刺痛。他的双眼开始发酸，他恨自己的软弱，只是一点点。“你其实没必要，”他开口，于是她又瞟了他一眼。他收声，随后皱起了眉头。

 

 _几乎比Frigga还可怕_ ，他心想，随后赶在这一想法生根前就将其斩断，但还是未能阻止胸中的苦闷随着身体的疼痛而加剧。他放弃了坐姿并在一声低沉的不快声中蜷到了沙发上。

 

“Carl，跑去给Mr. Nylund拿点泰诺，行吗？”女人说道，而Loki为自己都不知道她的名字感到一阵尴尬。听到她靠近时他睁开了双眼。

 

“你的名字，”说着他已经开始犯困，睡眠正在吞噬他。“我想我还不知道…”

 

“Andrea，”片刻后她说。“Andrea Samson。”

 

Loki微微摇了摇头。“我想给你祝福，但眼下我记不清是哪一个了。”

 

她伸出一只手放在他额头上，于是Loki闭眼让自己享受了片刻这种感觉。稍后她收手。“看来你的热度没有升高。我去给你弄杯姜茶和着泰诺喝下去，等你醒了我们再观察病情。”

 

Loki叹息。“我不该生病，”他再次说，但这一次出口的话带着更多渴望。“我 _不能_ 生病。”

 

“好好休息放松一下你就又生龙活虎了，”Andrea的语气不再那么尖锐。“只是流感而已。”

 

 _我曾经击败过你根本无法想象的怪物_ ，Loki心想， _而我却被凡人的疾病击倒了。_ 他检查了隐藏他行踪的咒语，加以强化（虽然这么做令他即使躺着都感到头晕）随后他闭上了双眼。“几个小时，”他喃喃道。“然后我就该走了。我得去…”

 

不过，他没能想完就失去了意识，他隐约感到有人将毛毯拉上他的肩膀，随后滑入了不踏实的睡眠之中。


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※本章略血腥，不喜欢的小伙伴慎入※

他在一阵剧烈的头痛中醒来，试着睁开双眼，却在一道直射瞳孔的刺目光线下立刻闭了起来。他的身体也在疼，于是有一瞬间，Loki想他是不是又犯蠢跟Thor一行人冒险去了，而且回来后还去了酒馆。也可能只是喝多了；有Thor和勇士三人组在场，不用说还有Sif，这通常就足以引发一场斗殴了。

 

这种算得上愉悦的想象并未持续多久。

 

“啊，你醒了。”借着腾起的怒火Loki立刻扑向他的魔法，却撞上了先前那道捉摸不定的屏障。他能感受到一丝力量，就在离他伸手可及的地方不远，但除此之外—“我都开始担心Doom是不是下手太重了。”

 

 _我会用你无法想象的方式折磨你_ ，Loki开口咆哮，却被突如其来的一阵剧痛贯穿整个面部，如果不是他分毫都张不开嘴他绝对会尖叫出声。他不能。Loki的心脏开始狂跳，他的呼吸加速。他能感觉到钻入骨骼的金属，锁住了他的颌骨。 _不_ ，带着绝望和焦躁的急切他想到。 _不，我的声音—_

 

他野蛮地压制住涌起的恐慌，强迫自己睁眼。某物—金属，由插销固定—困住了他的手腕和双腿。他可以抬头和扭头，但幅度有限，而且他的脖子上有东西。

 

一个颈圈，Loki意识到。那个凡人居然给他戴上了 _颈圈_ 。

 

他气得两眼发红，但还不至于盲目，他依然能认出站在不远处身穿绿色披风面戴金属面具的Victor Von Doom。汹涌的怒火犹如喉咙口的胆汁，而仇恨则犹如胸中的酸液。他只希望自己的眼神传达出了这些。

 

“你并不是，”Doom说，“唯一一个会耍诡计的人。” _拜托，饶了我吧_ ，Loki本想冷冷地说，但却无法开口。只能被迫默默瞪着那个自以为能锁住他的疯子。（已经锁住了，他心里纠正道。而且你能怎么办？无力。无助。被绑着。）“你在拉托维尼亚提供的数据足够Doom研究出对策，而Mr. Osborn又迅速给出了合适的诱饵。”

 

如果可以，Loki绝对会呲牙。 _你这蠢货，_ 这一想法捶打着他的内心。你这蠢货，鲁莽，轻率。他握紧拳头发力想挣脱束缚，他能感觉到金属正在弯曲让步。Doom透过那面金属面具看着他（Loki要把那副面具熔到他脸上再一把扯下然后欣赏他的尖叫声），随即他开始痉挛，肌肉不受控制地疯狂抽搐，痛楚集中在灼烧他皮肤的颈圈上。

 

他再次软瘫下来，两眼上翻，鼻腔中气息粗重。“你的黑寡妇根本就没遇到危险，”Doom说。“我试过…但她比我预想中要机警的多。你杀死的那个男人相信自己说的是事实，这就够了。我不希望有太多…外人卷入。”Loki的胃中翻搅了起来。

 

 _蠢货，_ 他再次狂躁地想， _白痴。_ 他该想到的。但这就是担心的代价，这就是盲目冲进战场的后果。他被自己的愤怒冲昏了头脑。这多么…多么像 _Thor_ 的风格。

 

而现在—而现在。他必须思考。必须计划。但如何才能… “你是什么？”Doom正说道。“外星人，这一点显而易见。来自另一维度，我会猜，某种。”

 

 _问吧_ ，Loki几乎不顾一切地想。 _问吧，让我说，给我一些砝码，你有兴趣，问吧。_ 男人走开了，于是Loki闭上眼，试图让头脑清醒，考虑他的选项。如果他能发声，如果他能用魔法…

 

他又试了试金属，而这一次它甚至还没弯曲痛苦就已袭来，而且比之前更剧烈。当它退去时Doom再次俯视着他，手握一支注射器。Loki绷了起来试图挣脱（无意识地想开口咆哮）但男人轻而易举就一针扎进了他的脖子。

 

我不会杀你，Loki狂躁地想。 _一周内，或一年内都不会，我会让你跪在我面前尖叫着求死—_

 

他的胃中突然剧烈翻搅，他的意识恍惚了一阵后又再次清晰。不过，这很快就过去了。“Doom亲自发明的。”Doom听起来很满意。“一种技术和魔法的混合体。与磁场发生器串联，就是它们让你无力反抗。你并不是我第一个测试对象，但你的力量要比其他的强大得多…”

 

Loki皮肤上起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。他的血液被污染了。污染装置在他体内而他无法将它扯出来。这很…聪明。在某种可怕的意义上。

 

他低估了这个男人。低估了他们两个。

 

“我不曾想过如此理想的标本会送上门来，”Doom的语气和善。“然而就在我知晓你的存在后…你却偏偏亲自前来敲响了我的大门？”男人转身再次走开。Loki测试了一下他与自身魔法之间的屏障，推动它，撞击它，却无济于事。但是，他能感觉到自己的尝试使脖子上的颈圈升温。 _磁场发生器_ ，Doom说过。如果他能摆脱那些，只要他能…

 

当Doom一针扎入他肘窝时，Loki的指甲掐进了肉里，他抽了一小瓶血。 _你竟敢，你竟敢这样动我，你竟然有胆把我当成一头_ 野兽 _般_ 研究 _—_

 

“非同寻常的恢复力，” Doom一副若有所思的样子。“不过我猜要彻底检验恢复力有多强得再等等。”Loki的咆哮在喉咙深处翻滚，怒火令他两眼发红。他看不见Doom脸上的表情。 _我要杀了你_ ，他狂躁不已，并希望自己能出声。 _我要让你亲眼看着我拿你的内脏喂狗。_ “但那并不意味着我不能先取些组织样本，”Doom接着说，当男人退后时Loki的心跳声愈发震耳欲聋。随着机械的嗖嗖声响起，他视野中出现了一片刀片的森林。

 

嘴部被金属线封住的一大好处，Loki心想，就是不管这个精神错乱的凡人在他身上割下多少血肉，他也得不到听神惨叫的成就感。他不会，他不会，他 _不_ 会—

 

不知过了多久，他的忍耐力耗尽，于是他的大脑失去了意识。

 

而当他醒来时，Doom还在那里。他的刀和他的注射器还有他的金属面具，双眼放光急切。Loki需要思考，需要 _计划_ 。

 

Doom并未给他时间。

 

* * *

 

 

Loki曾经历过折磨，一两次，在遭遇重大变故时。他也曾受过极其严重的伤，对此并不陌生。

 

这不一样。这更糟。

 

“令人着迷，”Doom说。“就算几乎全毁，你的内脏也能再生。同一时间至少两样。Doom忍不住想找出极限，但鉴于我只有一个测试对象…”他听起来很失望。“我们先等等看克隆体那边进展如何。你知不知道完全移除器官组织是否还会有相似程度的再生能力？”

 

Loki的呼吸声在他自己耳中听来都粗重紊乱。他该怎么回答？Doom在等他回答么？

 

就算他能出声，他也绝不会对那些问题作出解答。

 

“我猜你也回答不了。啊，没事。这可以等。不过看起来你正是我想要的。”Loki逼迫自己睁眼，竭尽所能以最凶狠的目光瞪着Doom。他希望自己的眼神传达出了他此时此刻的野蛮和疯狂。然而，这个男人却似乎不为所动，只是走开了。

 

多久了？他在想。必须想办法脱身。会有办法的，只要他能 _思考_ 。如果他不是这么令人作呕的 _无助_ 。他的心脏跳得过重过快。每隔一段时间他就会被注射隔离魔法的药物，而用蛮力对抗屏障毫无成效。 _他_ 一事无成。

 

有人发现他失踪了吗？Coulson很可能知道他去找Romanov了。但那之后…

 

他没告诉任何人他的计划。没人知道他在哪里。

 

_你只能靠自己了，Loki Laufeyson。_

 

他是个蠢货。如此鲁莽、疏忽的蠢货，而 _这_ 就是他的下场。

 

 _没用。你真是一无是处，可悲。你怎么会还有其他想法？_ Doom又走开了。他再次尝试脱身，收获的却只有痛苦。他曾有过几次希望，一度，当他注意到自己开始对Doom的小惩罚产生免疫，并足以克服它时，但没等他取得多大进展就被Doom发现了。他太过专注，无时无刻不在，而且Loki不是很肯定何时是本尊何时是他的机械手下。他总得睡觉。毫无疑问。

 

不过，这似乎无关紧要。反正他就要死在这里了。或更糟。

 

无处发泄胸中燃烧的怒火Loki只能将其吸收，如此猛烈令他不由觉得自己的血液会遭毒害。至少Doom还未再次尝试夺走他的意识。

 

男人回来时，这一黯然无望的想法令Loki无声地大笑，牵动胸口一阵颤抖。“真可惜，”Doom说，尽管他的语气完全听不出遗憾，“我们无法成为盟友。你的力量…很惊人。如果你愿意合作我不怀疑我能取得更大成就。”

 

 _你以为我会屈尊跟你这种爬虫合作_ ，Loki想破口大骂，他希望自己的眼神能替他传达。Doom正盯着他的胸口沉思，虽然，此刻已完好无损，他眼中闪烁着饥渴的光芒，这令Loki胃部打结。

 

（这就是他们对你的看法。在凡人眼中，一件有待开发的工具—）

 

“好吧，”Doom冷静地说。“我还是能从中受益。我在克隆体那边已经取得了重大突破。”

 

 _克隆体？_ Loki茫然，随后才想起自己是在哪听到这个词的，如果可能他一定会像头野兽般咆哮，嘶声和嚎叫，因为他居然 _胆敢_ ，居然 _狂妄自大_ 到以为他能 _复制神_ 。

 

他忘了谨慎和耐心，发动身体和意识同时对抗束缚，与痛苦斗争，他 _绝不_ 会容忍这些 _永远_ 不会。

 

失去知觉前他眼前最后的景象是Doom死板的金属面具，完全没有任何反应。

 

* * *

 

 

_没人会来救你。_

那是Loki脑中最清楚的一个念头。他的喉咙干的发毛。他的身体得不到足够的休息，在反反复复的修复中日渐衰弱。但他知道，他还远没有达到自己忍耐的极限。

 

尽管如此。四五天过去了，也许更久，而他每次反抗，即使在痛苦尚未袭来前他也无法挣脱他的金属枷锁。他的计划一直在原地踏步，总是绕回到他没有的资源上。

 

Doom会抽干他的血，活生生剖开他颤抖的身体，挖出他的骨头，那就是他的命运。断送在一个渴望力量，卑劣，愚蠢， _疯狂_ 的凡人巫师手上。

 

但想开了，这也没什么好惊讶的？近来，他所有的故事都是这种结局。孑然一身。

 

他好奇神盾局是否会费那个心思找他。Romanov，或Barton…也许他们巴不得摆脱他。十有八九那一切都是假像，而他却信以为真，就跟Osborn和Doom的卑劣伎俩一样，因为他是如此沉迷于假装他，Loki，也能拥有 _朋友_ 。可以扮演 _英雄_ 。

 

他想笑，笑得尖酸恐怖。Doom又在不着边际地东拉西扯，他将那些排斥在外，努力让自己神游。 _我要撕开你的喉咙_ ，他心想，并在脑中描绘出毛骨悚然的生动画面。

 

然而，这并没有多大作用。

 

Loki脑中浮现出一个念头，如果他还能操控自己的魔法，他可以解除织入他皮肤的用于遮蔽阿斯加德之眼的咒语，但不到一秒后他就想起，那些人宁可留他在这里像只动物般任人宰割，也不会大费周章想方设法穿越到这个国度。

 

 _没人会来救你。_ 清楚而残忍的真相。他知道，但让他坚持下来的是愤怒。 _只要一次机会。_ 他知道随着他越来越虚弱这种机会日渐渺茫，遥不可及。 _就一次机会。只要我能把他像条鱼一样开膛破肚，我别无他求。_ 许多个月之前，他也许曾经选择过死亡，但绝不是这种死法。

 

Loki觉得自己听到某处传来了混乱的声音。他想起了战场。Loki从来就不喜欢战场那种混乱，但他认为眼下他可以忍受，如果那意味着他能 _反抗_ 。

 

* * *

 

 

_“ 保持警觉。我怀疑Doom并未真正离开。Stark…”_

_“ 警觉着呢。这东西是什么做的，艾德曼合金？”_

奇怪。Loki挣扎着组织和整理他的思绪，理解听到的动静。当他解开谜团时他第一时间强迫自己睁开了双眼。

 

“嘿，阳光，”他认出透过遮住面孔的金属面具传来的是Stark的声音。“如果你有意再跟我约会来个电话就行。”Loki茫然地盯着他，不明所以。

 

“别耍宝了，Stark。我们要速战速决。”Romanov。Loki眨了眨眼。那似乎也不太说得通。

 

“我忍不住。我天生就是个活宝。”Stark的语调虽然轻浮，但Loki能听出隐含其中的紧张情绪。“啊，那里—”有东西擦过他手铐下的皮肤，Loki抽搐着握紧了拳头。“放松，”Stark赶紧说。“快了…”

 

他脑中破碎的思绪终于拼凑到了一起。Loki缓缓意识到Romanov正在翻找角落的一个抽屉，而Barton在把门，一手握弓箭在弦上。他脖子上的颈圈已经没了，就在他想通这些时他右手的束缚沉闷地砸到桌上，解放了他的手臂。

 

 _他们来了_ ，他迟钝的大脑中有一种印象。 _他们正在帮你。_ 而随后，就在瞬息间，他发现自己能动了。

 

Loki咆哮了一声跳了起来，狂暴而失去理智的怒火如巨浪般在他的血液中涌动，但如今他的身体已过于虚弱，无法挣脱金属的强度。Stark赶紧倒退了一步。“哇哦淡定，”他说。“你还—”

 

Loki重获自由的那只手伸向嘴边。拆除这一装置的力气他还有。将金属从自身骨骼中扯出的剧痛本该令他尖叫，但阵阵回响的暴怒之歌足以分散他的精力将其压下，他啐了口血，怒吼道，“卸 _下_ 它。”他的听声听起来嘶哑骇人，刺痛着他的喉咙。

 

所有人都瞪着他。Loki不在乎。他的双手渴望鲜血。他要把手捅进Doom胸口，掰开他鲜红的胸腔再—

 

“我觉得我要吐了，”Barton说。Romanov的神情紧张而愤怒。

 

“—给我一分钟就行，”Stark听起来有点喘不上气。“我…会的。” Loki努力放慢他的呼吸，镇定下来，但他的心跳剧烈。他要毁灭，要将一切烧成灰烬，细到没有任何东西能在此生长，将这整个国度夷为平地—

 

（不。只有Doom。只有他。）

 

突然间，Romanov出现在他面前。“呼吸，”她用坚决的口吻说，勉强忍住没有争执。“慢点。如果你呼吸过快只会再次昏迷。”

 

 _你们来了_ ，有一瞬间Loki想说，但眼下他无暇去想那些。他满脑子想的都是要伤害 _某人_ **。** “不过，他会吗？”Barton听起来明显被吓到了。“因为就耐力来说…”

 

“我要把他撕成碎片，”Loki说。他能听见自己的声音，对比他颤抖的身体平静得诡异。“我要扯下他的四肢喂它吃下去—”

 

“我有种感觉他指的就是恐怖的字面意思，”Stark说。Loki召唤他的魔法—只要他能接触他的魔法—但他依旧无法触及。他另一只手腕上的束缚也已剥落，于是Stark转向他的脚踝。

 

“我们先离开这儿，”Romanov出言简洁，她的身体如十字弓一般绷着。“你能站起来吗？”

 

“可以，”他说。说话可能会导致喉咙晚些时候会疼，但眼下他只感觉到一阵隐约的钝痛。他的一边脚踝已经自由，一等Stark切开另一边，Loki迅速站了起来，却差点当场倒下，只能勉强撑在桌上。

 

“你确定你能走？”Stark说。他的语气是在…担心？Loki驱散了那些无关紧要想法，并做了个深呼吸，直到他稍稍稳住自己。但要真正修复—要能战斗—他需要他的魔法，而将他隔绝的东西却在他体内。

 

“给我把刀子,”Loki直截了当地说。他感觉—虚弱。虚弱得可恶，而且由于颈圈被移除，他能感觉到自己铭刻在肋骨，脚踝，一边大腿内侧的保护符文正在反抗，虽然乏力，虚弱。他得再加把劲。Romanov第一个抽出了刀子并递给他。Loki接过刀，翻转刀刃，在前臂上割出一道从手腕延伸至手肘的口子。

 

“嘿，你在—”Barton急了，而Loki咬紧牙关，锁住双膝保持直立。“没事，”他低吼。“我知道自己在做什么。”Th- _某人_ 一定会因为他铤而走险玩这一手杀了他，但他 _拒绝_ 无能为力，而且他必须恢复他的魔法，必须拥有和使用他与生俱来的力量，证明这依然 _属于他_ 让自己安心。

 

他的血液在枯竭，每一次心跳在放血的同时都带走了一部分隔离装置，至少直到伤口愈合。这还不够。他举起刀正打算再次下手时Romanov抓住了他的手腕。

 

“你能等我们都离开这里后再把自己的血放干吗？”

 

他不假思索就朝她吼了出来，但她并未退却。他的思绪杂乱无章，他试图集中思想。“或者永远不？”Stark轻描淡写的声音从某一设备渗入。“至少有我在场时不行。”

 

 _离开_ ，他有印象， _对。_ 他仍旧感到虚弱，晕眩，步伐不稳。他的身体不听使唤。“行，”最后他终于开口。“行。在哪—”

 

Romanov谨慎地摆出空白的表情。“走了，”她清楚他想问什么。他呲牙咧嘴地朝前迈了一步，步伐却危险地打飘，突然他感到天旋地转。Stark的金属胳膊扶住了他，那一刻脑中闪过的强烈念头 _金属机械傀儡不许碰我_ 让他觉得自己即将愤怒到失控，只勉强忍住没有直接挣脱。

 

“我们走，”Barton的话简单扼要。他捕捉到了弓箭手与Romanov之间的眼神交流，但未能读懂。

 

他跟着他们，步伐只是微微有点无力。这种感觉就像有人将手伸入他体内搅乱了他的内脏—他估计确有其事。不过，他会痊愈。他会痊愈然后他会把Doom碾到什么都不剩，让他为他的—

 

他在想距离上次注射多久了。还要多久他的魔法才能完全恢复—如果可以。他能感觉到它，就在他无法触及的地方，而他的召唤仅得到了微弱的回应，就像一条筋疲力尽的年迈猎犬。他压下胸中颤动的恐慌，继续前行，努力保持步伐平稳。他能感觉到身上众人的目光，却不知该做何感想。

 

他们未动半点武力就从囚牢中全身而退。待他们脱出后，Loki回首朝后看去，那地方看起来…很小。无害又不起眼，就是一栋林间的灰色建筑。怒火依然在他血液中翻腾，混合着入侵的痛苦和刻骨的疲惫。

 

而Doom溜了。Doom抓了他，囚禁他，还切开他的身体探秘，把他的一切当做笑柄，然后他就这么 _溜了_ **。**

 

Loki晃了晃，倚着树支撑身体，呼吸困难。Romanov和Barton正看着他。Stark看了他一眼后过于仓促地别开了视线，Loki觉得自己应该更在意。但此刻…支撑他的仅剩下了 _怒火_ 。

 

“好了，”Stark说，透过盔甲传出的声音生硬刺耳。“我建议收工。我们来这的任务已经完成了，我认为—”

 

“不，”Loki惊讶于自己粗重刺耳的声音。他直起身推开那棵树，回头朝囚禁他，看着他流血的地方走了两步。眼下他还没法让Doom付出代价。但他可以…“还没完。”

 

他仍旧握着Romanov给他的那把刀。他又用了一次，割开自己的血管放血。有人夺走了他的刀并试图止血，但他抽回胳膊任由鲜血直流，直到头晕眼花像醉酒一般，随后，阻隔他与生俱来的天赋的壁垒终于不知不觉间消失了。

 

Loki踉跄了几步，他听见Barton开骂，有人正试图拉他躺倒。

 

他召唤自己的魔法，而这一次它终于， **终于** 回应了他。Loki感觉到它流入体内，燃尽血液中的余毒。他任由其填满自己直到几乎无法维持，随后深入被怒火注满的魔力之源汲取力量再释放。

 

_这次你是从我手里溜了。但我会抓住你的。我会毁掉你，Victor Von Doom。我会笑着看你咽下最后一口气。_

 

他控制了爆炸的规模。他已经尽最大努力去压制体内翻腾的怒火。

 

在魔法脱离他掌控的一刹那他的魔力被掏空了，他晃了晃睁开双眼。那座曾经关押过他的建筑消失了，只留下地面上的一个弹坑。被抹去了，连同里面的一切。

 

他只觉得稍稍痛快了一点。

 

意识从他的指尖迅速溜走。他在过短的时间里消耗了过多能量。不过，看着被毁的一切，他笑了，能在屈服前看到这一幕他释然了。

 

“行了，”他晃了晃。“现在我们可以收工了。”

 

“我艹，”他听见Stark说，并在膝盖脱力时放弃了挣扎。怒火正在退去，取而代之的是困惑，还有一种奇怪的略带温暖的感觉。

 

 _他们来找我了_ ，他心想，并紧紧抓住这一想法。

 

* * *

 

 

 **插曲（二十）**  

 

Loki醒来，喝了点递给他的热腾腾的肉汤，感觉恶心，随即翻了个身，又回到了睡梦中。这一模式反复持续了像是有永远那么久，期间穿插着模糊的记忆，有不甚连贯的对话也有恐怖的梦境，梦里Heimdall醒目的巨大眼睛正盯着尖叫的自己。他能听见Thor就在触手可及的某处呼喊他的名字，但Loki知道他不会及时赶到。他依稀记得自己对着一个不认识的女人一口咬定他 _不_ 会生病，神不生病，然而他并非神明，他什么都不是，而对方只是敷衍地点点头随后将某物塞进了他舌下，而他用尽全力吐了出来。

 

当他终于爬出疾病的泥潭，恢复些许意识的时候他并不知道已经过了多久，只是缓缓意识到自己被包裹在一层又一层毯子中躺在不属于自己的床上。

 

Loki慢慢掀开毛毯，爬下床铺发现自己正穿着一条完全没有印象的运动裤以及一件他绝对没买过的明显偏大的衬衫。地板微凉，他轻轻走到紧闭的门边，谨慎的打开了门。

 

Andrea正站在门外，举着一只手像是要敲门的样子。Loki盯着她看了一会儿，随后，当他想起某些零碎的记忆时，他感到一阵热量缓缓爬上脸颊。

 

“你醒了，”她温柔地说。Loki摆出一个难为情的笑容。这并不难。

 

“我…是的。我感觉好多了。”

 

“很高兴听到这话，”她的语调仍旧中立。Loki胃中开始产生某种不适的感觉。

 

“非常抱歉给你…”

 

她耸耸肩。“不知道的还以为你从没得过流感呢。没关系。我也不可能在你神志不清到没法指路的时候把你送回家。”

 

“啊。”Loki低头看了看。“我一直都…曾经有人说过我从不做半吊子的事，包括生病。”不过，这…令人焦虑。他必须更小心。“多久…了？”

 

“差不多刚好三天，”她说，随即Loki愣住了。

 

“三—”他咒骂了一声。他旅馆房间的费用只付到了两天前。他的行李—所谓的行李…“我得去付下房费—”

 

“你的房间？”Andrea问道。她的双眼微微眯起。

 

“在汽车旅馆，”他不假思索地说，于是她的眼睛眯得更紧了。“—只是临时的，”他补充。“我没打算—”

 

看到Andrea得出结论的瞬间，他的心沉了下去。“我认识业主，”她轻松地说。“我会跟他说明情况的，我保证他会理解小小的延时，还有我会确保拿上你所有的物品。Carl提过你是个老师，对吧?”

 

Loki张口，但不太确定自己打算说什么，而且反正气势上他早就被Andrea压倒了。“那啥，我付不起你辅导他的费用，但能提供住宿，还不是简陋的汽车旅馆。我也管饭；我做的足够三个人吃。”Loki不知该做何感想，除了他相当肯定自己得到了关爱。 _他。_

 

“你对我一无所知，”Loki略显虚弱地说。这 _正是_ 他需要的—或多或少。他一直在寻找的。

 

“也许是的，”Andrea随后说。“但我的直觉很准，而我不认为你是个坏孩子。”她打量了他一番。“而且把你一个长得像万圣节骷髅的人赶回大街上总觉得不太厚道。”Andrea转过身。“你坐下再休息会儿。我去取你的行李。”

 

Loki盯着她的背影。就在大门关上前的一刻，他终于找到了该说的话，“谢谢。”

 

她停顿了一下。“不客气。”

 

Loki清了清嗓子，加了句，“这张床…”

 

“你没霸占别人的床，”Andrea的语调微变。“这是我大儿子的。他…死了。在几年前。”Loki的思维变得一片空白。

 

最终，他挤出一句无力且完全无济于事的话，“我很遗憾。”Andrea收紧肩膀，随后又放松下来。

 

“那不是你的错，不是吗？”过了一会儿，她开口，并静静关上了房门，留下一个看着光秃秃的木门思绪万千的Loki。


	21. Chapter 21

他咆哮着醒了过来，弹坐而起准备开打，却发现正躺在自己的沙发上，身上盖着羊绒毛毯。他的思维混乱地转动了片刻，直到他注意到坐在一旁扶手椅中正看着自己的Natasha，腿上还摊开着一本书。他们四目相对，眉间隆起。

 

“下午…”她朝墙上撇了一眼后再次看向他。“…好。欢迎回来。”

 

他有股冲动想说 _你们找到了我_ ，但成功克制住了自己免得双方尴尬。“你看起来不错。”

 

“根本没被绑架。”Loki感到一阵羞愧，但压了下去。“感觉还好吗？”

 

“还行。”他慢慢坐起。他的头一阵刺痛，警告他即将出现的头疼，但他身上的其余部分却感觉…意外的完好无损。“我有点…意外。我本以为会在类似医院的地方醒来。”

 

Natasha耸耸肩。“Fury并不乐意，但我成功让他相信如果你醒来时搞不清状况，周围的工作人员很可能会遭殃。”稍事停顿后她又加了句，“或者建筑物，显然。”声音中透着一丝古怪。

 

Loki在混沌的大脑中搜索了片刻才弄明白对方指的是什么。想到这点几乎令他面部抽搐。他没打算露那么多底牌。像那样展现实力…

 

那个残忍的他惊讶于他们居然没有在获知此事后将他活埋。也许他们只是刚意识到没有这个能力。

 

“啊，”他没有说出自己的想法。“对。所以谢谢了。”

 

“不客气。”Loki仔细观察她的脸，但她看起来并不像有顾虑或是在紧张。然而话又说回来，她是少数几个让他捉摸不透的人之一。稍后，她放下腿向前靠了靠。“你很聪明。让我们低估你。”

 

Loki想过装傻，但又觉得那…不公平。她有权知道。“我是觉得如果我一开始就展现全部潜力…你们可能会…不安。”

 

“有多强？单纯出于好奇。”Romanov扬起眉毛。“毕竟，你确实在身体状态并非巅峰的情况下夷平了一整栋楼。”

 

Loki耸了耸一侧肩膀。“我认为你并未意识到这个问题的复杂本质。”

 

“没，”稍后她说。“也许没。”她坐了回去，双手在大腿上来回摩擦。“我想我可以把你没蒸发掉任何东西视为一种好迹象。就我所知。”她的语气平淡不带任何情绪。Loki怀疑她其实没那么淡定，但他不由得隐隐感到庆幸，她似乎没有直接武断地下任何定论。

 

“感谢你的慷慨，未加以评判，”Loki随口说，于是她的目光再次回到他身上，窥视着他。

 

“哦，放心，我在评判，”她说。“只是可能关注点不同。你他妈是 _运气好_ ，你知不知道？”

 

Loki挑眉。“并非我第一个会想到的形容词。”

 

“不是吗？”她的语气变得尖锐。“你独自行动，没有后援也没有告诉任何人要去哪里。我们只知道你从地表上销声匿迹了。Fury _差点_ 就一口咬定你走人了，而且不会再回来了。”Loki蹙眉，但刚一张口就被她打断。“要不是 _我的_ 猜测和Coulson据理力争我们根本不可能去找你，然后要不是靠那项追踪技术—就是让你非常火大的那东西—我们根本不可能 _找到你_ 。而Coulson能说服Fury相信我们能在不引发国际事件的前提下救出你这件事，老实说，就是个奇迹—”

 

Loki开始有点闷闷不乐了。“我只知道你死了，”他厉声说，而Natasha瞪了他一眼。

 

“就基于 _一个_ 电话？麻烦你对我的能力有点信心！”

 

“那你想让我怎么做？”Loki辛辣地发问，他寒毛直竖，然后Natasha甩手站了起来开始来回踱步，动作抽搐。

 

“其一，不要落入显而易见的圈套，”她的语气并不完全是在嘲讽，而Loki像是被打脸一样疼的一抽。

 

“请原谅我给你们造成了不便，”他说，令他火大的是他紧绷的语调并不能很好的掩盖其下波动的情绪。“我可没 _求_ 你们发起突袭前来救我。”

 

“看在—”Romanov咒骂。她止步转过身瞪着他，明显看得出是在平复情绪。“听着。我知道。” Loki的冷笑声显然太过明显，因为她眯起了眼睛。“真的。你以为 _我_ 回来后发现你因为匆忙去找 _我_ 而玩起了失踪是什么感觉？"

 

Loki别开视线抿紧了嘴。

 

“谢谢，”过了会儿她说。“我猜。想法是好的，尽管你 _真心_ 没必要担心我。我能照顾好自己。”

 

 _不是这样的_ ，Loki想说。 _如果你受到伤害，那是我一手造成的。因为我居然蠢到会放潜在的威胁一条生路。_ 他闭口不言。片刻后，Natasha叹了口气又坐了下来。

 

“我告诉过你别去惹Osborn，”最终她说。Loki用鼻子猛吸了一口气。

 

“如果我一开始就把他杀了—”

 

“如果你一开始就把他杀了，现在会面临许多更棘手的麻烦，相信我。”Romanov用余光瞥了他一眼。“不是说我不理解你的感受。不过，他会有报应的。那个男人在最好的时候都很不稳定。他不可能一直得意下去。”

 

“那Doom呢？”Loki无法完全克制住声音中的颤抖。Romanov紧皱着眉头看了他一会儿。

 

“在拉托维尼亚。我们没有追查他的事由。”Loki的双手攒成了拳头，于是Romanov倾身向前。“Silver，我是认真的。别去惹他。我理解你很想。”

 

Loki呲牙。“是吗？”

 

“是的，”她的语调沉闷。“我理解。但你得想清楚，而且我告诉你对付他对你没有任何好处。拉托维尼亚是个主权国家，而他是其统治者，不管我们看法如何。神盾局都不能与他或他的国家开战。除非我们能向全世界提供正当理由。”

 

Loki浅浅地吸了几口气。“我明白。”他的痛苦不值得他们惹祸上身。他被 _人类_ 愚蠢的协议束缚不能复仇，行驶他的 _权利_ —

 

“Loki，”她开口，而听到自己的名字，自己真正的名字以她的声音说出口时他吃了一惊，他募地拉回思绪。她又站了起来，手搭在他胳膊上，不过力道很轻。与她的沉静不同，他能感觉到自己在发颤。“要是让我来决定，”她的声音清晰明确，“我会帮你杀了那个混蛋。但极有可能最后倒霉的还是你，而这并不是我想要的结果。”Loki依然能记起锁住他颌骨的金属。那张冷漠的金属面孔，而他所有的仇恨和力量等同于无物， _不值一文_ 。

 

Romanov按着他胳膊的手带着一丝温暖。他…相信她，几乎。想去相信她。

 

她来了。他曾如此笃定没人会来，但她，Barton，还有Stark…想到自己曾如此虚弱地暴露在他们面前，他满心怨恨。如此 _可悲_ 。但尽管如此…

 

“如果我有机会，”最终Loki硬挤出一句，“我不能保证自己不会去利用。”

 

“我没指望你会。”Romanov的声音带着一种他无法辨认的奇怪语调，随后她走开了。Loki朝后倚着沙发。他的身体还在疼，但当他召唤魔法时只感觉到轻微的勉强。他漫无目的地释放出去；力量给予的慰藉少得可怜。他知道她在看他，但一连几分钟她都没有开口。随后他听见她动了。

 

“你刚叫我Loki，”最终他开口，并侧目看着她。

 

Natasha直视着他。“这是你的名字，不是吗？”他纹丝不动，但随后她耸了耸肩。“Clint告诉我的。而且Clint是听你亲口说的。你要是想保持低调，也许该下点功夫治好卖弄的陋习。”

 

Loki 忍住没有缩瑟。“我没有…卖弄。”

 

“你有，”Romanov就事论事地说。“隔三差五，反正。”她再次坐下，收拢双腿搁在沙发上。Loki等了等，但她什么都没说。

 

“所以？”

 

她耸耸肩。“跟我有什么关系？”她的嘴角微微勾起。“反正Loki这个名字比Luke更适合你。”

 

Barton知道了，Loki思忖，还有Romanov。他可以从他们脑中抹去这一信息。那更保险。然而，想到这些却令他隐隐感到不适，他知道自己不会。“在旁人面前你最好还是用另一个名字，”最后他说。

 

“我又不是业余的，”Romanov干巴巴地说。“尽管你貌似这么认为。”Loki瞪了她一眼，但她淡定地对上他的目光。“如果你再为了我陷入麻烦，”突然，她警告道，“我会好好教训你，让你一周都下不了这张沙发。”

 

Loki傻眼了。他不确定自己本以为会面对些什么。但他觉得不会是这种。他对她眨了眨眼，但她却面无表情地对着他。“相当清楚，”最后他说，然而却无法完全抹去话语中困惑的调子。

 

她的嘴极其细微地抽了抽。“不然我还能在棋盘上击败谁？”她的语气明显没那么严肃了。“Clint已经不肯陪我下了。”

 

“也许他是个睿智的男人，”Loki低声说，随着对话转向没那么危险的话题他松了口气。“有时候。”Natasha嘴角抽搐的样子像是在力图克制自己的笑容不要太夸张。

 

“他确实是自告奋勇参加营救小队的，你知道吗，”她说，于是Loki的胸口突然微微一紧。“就像，说来也怪，Stark一样。”他侧目看着她，而她耸了耸肩。“值得深思。”

 

“我会记住这点的，”Loki语气中立。“所以…接下来怎么说？”

 

“接下来？”Natasha坐了回去。“Coulson想跟你聊聊，等你好了。汇报。至于眼下…外面在下雨，而我严格来说也不算在上任务。想来一局么？”

 

 _等你好了。_ 所以他们会给他时间。他脑中愤世嫉俗的部分指出这很可能仅仅是出于谨慎。然而其余的部分却心怀感激。“随时候教？”说着他露出了笑容。

 

他的身体依然在疼。他还是很疲惫，而且清楚自己的样子肯定苍白病态。然而，她并未用有色眼光看他，而且由始至终都没有问过他有没有事。此外，她对他的态度看起来也与先前无太大差异，不管他多么仔细地观察她。

 

Loki小心翼翼地将她在他心中的地位由 _同事_ 改为了 _朋友_ ，而当她利用他的心不在焉轻而易举击败他时，他的笑容尽管很浅却是发自真心的。

 

* * *

 

 

Loki给了自己三天时间静养。严格来说，他的身体并不需要这么长时间—只需一天，他就能轻松起身走动，就算仍有点不适—但他欣然接受了。精神上他需要更多时间。他睡得很差，就算能睡着，梦中充斥着 _无助_ 和 _痛苦_ 以及确信自己根本没有逃脱的可怕念头。

 

但没什么他熬不过去的。

 

Barton来看过他—显然是Natasha透露了他的住址，Loki不知是否该将其视为背叛—他带了一捆书来，在尴尬又谨慎地打量了Loki一番后双手插进兜里，议论了几句Doom的事很不幸，还说只要他现身他很乐意把他钉在墙上或别的地方让Loki，引号，有怨报怨。

 

Stark给他发了一堆短信询问该把鲜花和巧克力送到哪，以及在不远的将来他是否有时间见面讨论魔法之类的事，也许。Loki只当没看见，不知该如何应付。

 

然后等他确定能控制自己，从头到脚武装得严丝合缝时，他去了神盾局。

 

于是现在他正坐在Coulson办公桌对面，双手合十放在腿上，谨慎地摆出空白的表情。他已经相对简单地阐述完他认为相关的一切，包括从去瑞典开始一直到落入Doom手中之后的事，不过他尽可能合理地省去了各种细节，而且语调木然。说完这些后，Coulson打量着他，一如既往的高深莫测。Loki常常会想他脑中在想些什么。

 

“先说重要的，”漫长的停顿后Coulson开口。“你被停职了。”

 

Loki傻眼了。“请你再说一遍？”

 

“停职，”Coulson重复了一遍。“接下来的两周无任务，无外勤，什么都没有。”Loki开始紧张，但Coulson还没说完。“我们还给你安排了四个心理咨询的强制疗程和一次审查，我估计你会全程用谎言来敷衍。”Loki摆出龇牙咧嘴的表情。

 

“你绝对是在，”他说。“开玩笑。”

 

Coulson看他的样子没有丝毫困扰的迹象。“我恐怕不是。一方面这是标准程序，为了确保每一名在任务中被俘的特工安然无恙—”

 

Loki感觉自己绷得死紧。“在你看来我 _不好_ 吗？”

 

“你要听实话？”Coulson直言不讳。“是的。你不稳定有段时间了，而且基于Barton和Romanov的报告，在确定你不会内爆任何建筑物之前，我不准备派你去任何地方。”Loki感觉自己的鼻子在冒烟。“折磨不仅对身体，对心理也会造成伤害。我猜这你也清楚。”

 

Loki倾身向前，眯起双眼，捏紧腿上的双手直到指节发白。“你不 _可能_ 以为—”

 

“我不是在跟你商量，特工Silver。”Coulson正仔细观察着他，而Loki脑中突然生动地描绘出野蛮的画面，如果他掐住男人的喉咙 _发力_ 对方会怎么做。随即他被自己的暴力想法惊到了，一时有所动摇。他的魔法升起，涌入皮下回应着他的情绪。Loki缓缓吸了口气，努力控制住自己，为自己的失态而不安。“我毫不怀疑你能一如既往地出色完成任务。但这同样也是为了你好。”

 

 _我不需要你的怜悯，_ Loki心中愤恨，但已经没有了先前的暴躁。“为了 _我_ 好。”尽管如此，他还是沉闷的说了句。

 

“没错，”Coulson说。“而且，就像我说的，标准程序。你答应替我们工作，特工。这意味着遵守规定。”

 

Loki半闭着眼睛，用余光看着Coulson。“我答应的条件是你们对我的限制不能像对普通部下那么严格。”

 

“而你得到了，”Coulson的语气沉着坚定。“就说一条，要是别人捅你这种篓子，直接违抗命令，他们得到的将远不止短期停职。”Loki感到自己的嘴角在扭曲，但他不得不承认…他们确实给了他相当程度的自由。而他却干出这种…蠢事。

 

他们本可以放任他去死，却没有。

 

“行，”最终，他咬牙挤出一句。反正他可以对这个—心理医生说谎。四次谈话，两个星期。如果是那样，不过就是打手心而已。Loki做了个深呼吸向后倚去。“行。我会—接受你的条件。”

 

“很好，”Coulson说，随即Loki觉得自己捕捉到对方极其细微地松了口气，但他不敢肯定。男人从桌子另一头滑来一个文件夹。“心理医生叫Maureen Fisher。你的第一个疗程在周五，地点在基地内。”

 

Loki接过文件夹，手腕一翻将它送到了他公寓的台子上。“就这些？”他问，语气还是有点紧绷。

 

“目前是，”Coulson说。Loki点了点头站起身。

 

“那么我认为—”

 

“你也许会想下楼去向那些技术人员表达下谢意，”Coulson突然说，于是Loki转过身。“没有他们的努力我们不可能找到你。”Loki感觉自己肩膀一紧。

 

“他们侵犯了我的隐私，”Loki的话简洁扼要。“而且我或许还有点担心某些人似乎很热衷于说服我不该在意这种冒犯。”

 

“这并不是命令，Silver。只是建议。”Coulson的声音毫无波动。“你做什么是你的事。但我希望你现在能意识到这并不是单方面的安排。我告诉过你。我们照顾自己的特工。另外如果你对追踪你的决定无法释怀，我建议你将矛头指向决策者。”

 

Loki感觉双肩耸起锁紧。“这关你什么事？”他怒了。

 

“不关我的事。”Coulson平静地说。“就像我说的。只是个建议。”

 

Loki忍住没有回复，转身向门口走去。“我会记住的。下午愉快，特工Coulson.”

 

他并未阔步离开。而是在门外站了一会儿，一只手张张合合。在一动不动站了许久后，他直接扭曲空间出现在了Chandra实验室的门外。

 

他打了个小手势放自己进去，高昂着下巴面无表情地踏入门内半熟悉的混乱常态之中，不确定自己会遇到什么。

 

但绝对不是Roslyn那样，她正坐在高处，腿上放着手提电脑，飞速敲击着键盘，注意到他时她尖叫了一声，双眼(带着黑眼圈)瞪得老大。“特工Silver！”她的音量相当大，于是若干颗脑袋转了过来。“你—呃嗯—”

 

“Sheffer博士在么？”他问，保持语气平静并假装没看见他们正瞪着自己的样子尽管他后颈的毛发正随之刺痛。他们迟疑不前。谨慎，他心想，只有Roslyn正手忙脚乱地站起来。她差点把电脑摔了，收好之后朝他迈了一步又停下，尴尬地手舞足蹈。

 

“她—她出去接电话了，应该很快就回来。你，呃—”

 

“不会久留，”Loki的话语干脆，但他无法忽视那两道黑眼圈，于是接着他又加了句，“你看起来很疲惫。她给你的工作这么辛苦？”

 

Roslyn避开视线。他知道其他人在听，平时喧闹的场所突然静得出奇，而且他知道Roslyn也发现了，从她坐立不安的样子就能看出来。“呃…不是？这只是…”

 

“她没日没夜地运行搜索软件寻找你，”一个熟悉的声音说道，犀利又专业。他缓缓转过身，仔细打量着Chandra。她正抱着双臂，以他熟悉的方式倔强地皱着眉头，但他认为他捕捉到了一闪而过的…宽慰？“毕竟，她正是那个整合代码的人。你来这里有什么事吗？”

 

Roslyn，Loki心想。文静，不爱出风头，好奇心强的Roslyn。他应该想到的。这个念头与其说是生气更接近懊恼，不过，替他做出决定的是却他回头时对方脸上的神情，双眼圆睁，紧张，还明显带着疲态。

 

“那么我猜我该感谢的那个人就是你了，”说着他继续朝她转去。她眨了眨眼，过了一会儿，考虑到背后正盯着他的那双眼睛，Loki抬起她的手优雅地行了个完全没必要的礼。“看来我欠你个人情。”

 

Roslyn的脸唰的红了。“哦，”她尖着嗓子。“什么？我。不，我不认为—”

 

Loki的嘴角忍不住想弯曲，他克制住自己。“我之前脾气太过恶劣，”他平和地说。“我希望你—你们所有人—能大度地原谅我。”正当他松开她的手直起身并转身时，Roslyn窘迫至极的表情给令Loki隐隐感到愉悦。Chandra正窥视他。除了几声低语外一片寂静。都在等她的信号。

 

最终，她笑了笑，幅度不大。“欢迎回来，”她说，于是Loki感觉气氛缓和了下来。

 

他任由自己的嘴角微微扯出一个笑容，其余工作人员已经开始叫嚷着问他各种问题，他几乎没在听，而是在她耳边说了句，“但记住，别再拿我做测试，”等她点头后他才转身，对着一群某种意义上依然站在他这边的技术人员微微一笑。

 

* * *

 

 

当他终于从实验室抽身，逃脱话题从私事（你去哪儿了）到公事（你说过能给我解释变形术，是不是还…）大相径庭的洪水般的问题时，他的大脑和血液中都产生了一种愉悦的嗡鸣，而且他感觉又变回了自己。

 

不过，他想起拜Doom的干扰所赐，他还错过了另一场约会。

 

这一次，去Foster实验室的时候Loki绕了点路。也就是说他瞬移至入口处几步之外，然后走完了剩下的路。这意味着他差点撞上了大步走出实验室的Foster，她正带着怒气冲着电话喋喋不休。

 

“不，我不会去—我最后再说一次！我不是你卑微的 _科学奴隶_ 而且我不会— _艹！_ ”Loki敏捷地让道，但她依旧抬头盯着他，双眼瞪得老大，明显受惊了。他面无表情地回看着她。“回头打给你。”Foster说完挂断了电话，从震惊地瞪着双眼转为疑心地眯起双眼。

 

“很抱歉，”Loki优雅地说，“我来晚了。”

 

“只晚了一星期左右，”Foster说。撇开惊讶不谈，她和他说话时的烦躁语气比打电话时好不了多少。“你 _去_ 哪了？”

 

Loki抿紧了嘴。“忙别的事。”她的双眼又眯起了一点，他瞬间有种强烈的欲望想为她原封不动地描绘出那些可怖的细节。不过，十有八九她会用同情的目光看他，而这个念头令他心痒难耐。

 

“忙别的事忙到都没空取消预约？”Foster质疑。Loki脑中瞬间闪过她眯起双眼与Thor对峙的样子，充满挑战，尽管她比他矮三头而且体型只有他一半大。这促使他想笑的同时又感觉像是被人当胸捅了一刀，这种体验相当独特。

 

“ _准确来说_ 你并非我最优先考虑的对象，”Loki出言尖刻。“我没想到你对我的缺席会有这么大反应。”

 

奇怪的是她的脸微微泛起了粉色。“我以为你会来，”片刻后她说。Loki的嘴角勾了起来，眼中却毫无笑意。

 

“失望了？”

 

“对，”Foster的回答令他意外。“我很失望！”Loki眨眼看着她，未能完全掩饰住脸上的惊讶，但她似乎并未发现。“但现在—好吧。过来。我有东西要给你看。”她转身迈开步子朝实验室走去。Loki看着她的背影，突然觉得像是一脚踩进了沼泽，而他本以为会是坚实的土地。

 

“我—什么？”话一出口他就觉得自己像个白痴，她完全打乱了他的阵脚。她扭头朝后看的眼神明显很不耐烦。

 

“你来不来？”她质问。“我想我弄清楚了一些东西。”

 

Loki试图抹去脸上的表情。“是吗。”也许这个女人疯了。也许这正是吸引力所在。 _这是她的成果_ ，最终Loki决定。 _她想知道自己是对是错。你，同样，也曾为了知识和讨厌的人合作过_ **。** 最后他动身跟着Foster几步踏入了她的实验室，而她已经开始在一堆堆纸张中翻找了起来。正在角落吃着外卖的另一个先前见过的女孩朝他挥了挥手。

 

“嘿，”她说，“你回来了。”

 

“是的，”Loki说，目光再次朝Foster移去。

 

“如果我问你去哪了你会告诉我是机密吗？”那个女孩—Darcy，他记得是—问道。Loki并未朝她看。

 

“不，”他拉长了调子说。“我只会撒谎。”

 

“你们这些神盾局的人真没劲，”Darcy发起了牢骚，而Jane直起身，正朝他挥舞着一张纸。

 

“看 _这个_ ，”她说，那种点洋洋得意的挑衅令Loki扬起了眉毛。“我正好闲着没事就—”

 

“连续熬了三个通宵，”Darcy带着几分阴郁嘀咕道，但Jane都没有看她一眼，于是Loki也没去理会。

 

“—然后我想我可能解出来了。好吧—并非 _其_ 本身，而是能量的问题—它的去向，我是说，如何释放的，我认为…”

 

Loki皱眉轻轻走了过去，拿起她手中的纸，仔细检查起塞满空白处的一系列横七竖八的潦草字迹和公式。 _量子场发生器？？？_ 一角上写着，而在另一角是 _但热量释放去哪儿？_ 下面还杠了几道横线。不过，他猜圈出来的才是Jane想让他看的，于是他眯起眼来回看了几遍后走到桌边拿了张空白处稍多一点的纸，半阖着眼亲自动笔以感受其模式。

 

Loki睁开眼。“ _哦_ ，”说着他抬起头。他能感觉到嘴角勾起的笑容。“哦… _那么_ 。Jane _Foster_ 。”

 

“什么？”她的声音带着点焦虑和锋芒。“怎么了—？”

 

Loki在纸上扣了扣手指。“过去曾经尝试研究彩虹桥的少数学者正是困在了这个问题上。然而你似乎…”他又检查了一遍公式，随后不禁克制地笑了笑。“你似乎解决了这个问题。或者至少解释了它。”

 

Foster眨眼看着他，随即咧开了嘴。“所以这没错，”她说。“这其实就是—”

 

“或多或少。”Loki重新稳住阵脚。他的笑容略显狡黠。“你让我看。我可以告诉你，至少在我看来，你对彩虹桥某些原理的理解要比我们之前谈话时表现出的深入多了。”

 

“所以‘少’的那部分是什么？”Jane质问，她的双眼放光。“你说了或多或少，所以这里面哪一部分不…”

 

“其一，”Loki说，“你没有对—”他打了个不耐烦的手势。“不同世界间的流动。我不清楚你们用的是哪种说法，做出足够的解释。”

 

“不同世界间的流动？你是不是指某种跨维度的—”

 

“他妈的给我慢着，”一个洪亮的声音插入，而Loki这才后知后觉地想起他忘了屋内还有一个女孩。“并不是说我在偷听，但你那神盾局科学怪咖是不是说了 _彩虹桥_ ？就像是—”Loki感觉自己的牙齿磕在了一起，他想骂娘。Foster看他的眼神界于非难和恐慌之间。“你！高个儿，黑发，帅得离谱，你是不是来自那阿斯啥的？Jane，你是不是 _瞒着我_ 勾搭外星人？”

 

Loki绷紧下颌双手平铺在桌上。“给我个充分的理由，”他低声说，“为什么我不该直接抹掉她的记忆。”

 

“等等，什么？”女孩抗议，而Foster立刻紧张了起来，喝道，“不。先—先说清楚，我会— _不！这_ 你都会？”

 

“谁来告诉我是我听错了，”Darcy说。“因为我真心希望是我听错了。”

 

Loki弯起手指嘀咕了一句咒骂命运女神的话，管她们身在何处。 _说到底_ 她们为什么如此喜欢作弄他—“你没听错，”说着Loki摆出无动于衷的表情后转过身冷眼瞪着她。Darcy退了一小步，停住，然后看了Foster一眼。

 

“我想我还是更喜欢金发的那个，”Darcy说道。Loki有股想呲牙的冲动。 _大多数人都是_ ，他边想边抬起手，不确定自己是打算将这个女孩放逐到其他地方—另一国度，大概—还是抹去她脑中关于这次谈话的记忆，当Foster拉住他的胳膊时他一惊。

 

“不，Loki,”她的语气略显慌乱。“ _别_ ，没事的，你要是 _敢_ 碰她我对天发誓我会—我会—”她似乎正在努力寻找合适的威胁，而Darcy的眼睛瞪得更大了。

 

“等一下等一下等一下，”她说，“你刚是不是叫他— _不会吧_ ，你不可能是 _说真的—_ ”

 

“你要是动手，我就直接去神盾局，”最后Foster放话，尽管面带惧色但表情固执，他当然可以抽回胳膊，轻而易举放到她们两个，从她们脑中抹去整次事件。 _有何不可？_

 

出于和之前一样的理由，Loki几乎麻木地想，并放松他的胳膊。“行，”他大声说，于是Foster重重地长吁了一口气。“现在放开我。”Foster匆忙松开手，而Loki的目光又一次回到了Darcy身上，后者此刻正眯起眼看着他。Loki对她微微挑了挑眉，而Darcy瞥了瞥Foster。

 

“所以这是—”

 

“没错，”Jane疲惫地说。“是的，Darcy，这是…Loki。Thor的…嗯。”她停下来看向Loki，但他并没有帮她解围。Darcy的眼缝眯的更小了，但Loki认为她是在掩饰紧张。

 

“好吧，” Darcy说。“自带巨型爆炸机器人杀人成性的那个，对吧？行了，行了，我大概能理解你为什么没告诉我但 _你为什么不告诉我，Jane—_ ”

 

“这与你无关，”Loki打断，保持他的语气沉着平稳。“或是，与这件事，不是吗。”

 

“当然有关系，”Darcy怒了，转身对着他。“我在 _这里_ 工作！而且我是Jane的 _朋友_ ，所以你 _最好记住_ 她是不是跟什么—疯子外星人之流来往绝对跟我有关！”Loki感觉自己的下颌又绷了起来。

 

“说话小心点，”他的语气并没有很尖锐。“否则我会让你闭嘴。”

 

“你要是再威胁我的实习生我就把你踢出去，”Foster绷紧了声音说。“ _然后_ 再通知神盾局，说不定还会抽空联系几家报馆。”她绕了一圈来到Loki和Darcy中间，嘴唇撅成倔强的弧线。“清楚了？”

 

Loki来回看着Darcy和Foster。他不耐烦地扭了扭头，“所以我要—怎么，相信 **她** 什么都不会说？你得原谅我对此表示怀疑。”

 

“你说话比Thor还奇怪，”Darcy嘀咕，随后又大声补了句，“还有别再当我不存在一样地谈论我，顺便说句。我在呢，而且我能管住我的嘴。”她看他的眼神很警惕，但不仅仅如此。“不管怎样，你为什么会在这里？”

 

“我非常 _确信_ 这与你无关，”Loki简洁地说。他将关注点放到Foster身上，一只手在身侧张张合合。“她能吗？”

 

Foster点头前犹豫了极其短暂的一瞬。“能，”她说，“她可以。我们没事了？”

 

Loki再次看向Darcy。“我有 _很多_ 问题，”过了很久后Darcy才开口。“但我决定随它去了。这就是我的风格，见怪不见。我会回头再问Jane。鉴于你们在忙科学。” Loki瞪着她，于是她摆了摆手。“没事了，真的！尽情搞科研去吧。我就…在这待着。”

 

最终，他转向Foster，后者一副松了口气想长叹一声的样子，但只是挺直了后背。“…所以你刚说到公式的问题…”

 

“我只是想问下，”Darcy的声音突然插入。“是不是 _所有_ 阿斯加德人都诱人的过分，还是说这只是…”

 

“ _Darcy,_ ”Foster出声，并紧张地看了他一眼。他忍耐着皮下刺激的怒火没有发作。

 

“这是种精心打造的幻觉，”他的语气温和得过分。“事实上，我们全身都覆盖着鳞片。” _你也相差无几_ ，他无视了脑海深处阴暗的窃窃私语声。身后先是哑口无言继而放声大笑的反应几乎物有所值。

 

“好吧，”Darcy说，“好吧，杀人成性 _加上_ 尖酸刻薄，我应付得来。”

 

“你刚说到哪儿了，”说着Foster朝身后犀利的瞪了一眼。虽然紧张，但她在听。而且她已经揣摩出了这么多…她很聪明，或许甚至比他之前勉强承认的更聪明。

 

“对，”最终他开口。“所以，跨维度流动，”并告诉自己他一点都没有沉醉在她急切的关注中。

 

* * *

 

 

**插曲（二十一）**

 

Carl在椅子上坐立不安。“看吧，”他略显得意地说。“我就说我妈能帮上忙。”

 

Loki瞪着他，但没能坚持多久。“仅此一次，”最终他让步，“我认可你的观点。”Carl笑了，样子说不出的得意让Loki不知是该缩瑟还是该大笑。Loki再次敲了敲那张纸。“集中注意力。”

 

Carl低头皱起眉。“为什么？”

 

“因为我要给你辅导，而且我不打算忽视自己的职责，”Loki说。他脑中闪过一个念头，他现在能更深刻地体会到自己导师的烦躁了，不过他几乎立刻就抛开了这些思绪。“我不是很想惹恼你母亲。”

 

“对，”Carl咬着笔杆承认，“她发起火来超恐怖。”

_你该见见众神之母_ ，Loki腹诽，这才想起他不该想，而它在他的脑海中灼烧，令他心口发紧。Loki将其一并抛开。“我可不想跟她作对。”Carl深深地叹了口气。

 

“我不想学数学，”他抗议。“这太蠢了。”之后，他表情一亮，在椅子中转了个身。“你能教我魔法吗？”

 

Loki狠狠瞪了他一眼。“不能。”

 

Carl微微有点泄气。“是因为我不能学还是因为—”

 

“不，”Loki更加坚决地重复道。“专心学数学。两个问题。我知道你会解。”

 

“不，我不会，”Carl说。他眯起双眼，表情变得略狡猾。Loki从鼻腔出了口气。

 

“你真是个可怕的小孩，”Loki说，尽管不带真情实感。“我不会教你魔法。原因有很多。你可以尝试骗我教你，但我向你保证绝不管用。”

 

Carl重重叹了口气把头搁在桌上。“这不公平。”

 

“大多数事情都是，”Loki说，或许不够淡然，因为Carl看他的眼神很奇怪。“我们非得一步步来吗？”

 

Carl来回摆弄着手中那张纸。“你比Asher原来还遭，”他的话并不是太含糊，而Loki眨了眨眼。他之前从未听过这个名字。

 

“Asher？”他谨慎地说。Carl没有看他。

 

“我哥哥，”过了会儿他说，而Loki发现自己绷了起来，他想起Andrea曾跟他提过她另一个儿子。他不确定自己该不该问。但这似乎…Carl已经陷入了郁闷的沉默中，而Loki的胃诡异地拧了起来。

 

“你们…很亲密？”他小心翼翼地说。Carl点点头，然后停住了。

 

“好吧，”他说。“曾经…是。他比我大很多而且有时候不太想跟我玩，不过大多数时候他貌似都不介意。而且他总是追着我让我做作业。”Carl向后靠去用两只脚支撑椅子。“只是后来他越来越奇怪然后…”

 

Loki无需多问。他的背脊蹿过一阵奇怪的凉意。“我很抱歉，”他尴尬地说，因为这似乎是唯一恰当的反应。Carl闷闷不乐地耸耸肩。

 

“妈妈不喜欢说那些，”他说。“我还是不知道到底发生了什么。就知道—他惹了麻烦，不知为何，然后某些人杀—杀了他。”说到那个词时Carl的声音哽咽了一下。“他们现在都在牢里了，我猜。”

 

他该 **说** 什么？Loki本想伸手搭上Carl的肩膀，但却缩了回去，不确定这一动作将被如何解读。 _我也曾经有个哥哥。或者说以为我有过。_ 然而，仅仅是想到说这些都令他恶心得想吐。

 

“有时候你让我想起他，有点，”Carl突然说。“除了你比他大，还有—还有魔法，但…”

_该死的小鬼_ ，Loki心想。就像心口被人重重捶了一拳。之后，他还是伸出了手，轻轻搭在Carl肩上。“你想他，”Loki静静说。“这不是件…坏事。”

 

Carl扭头看着他，他的双眼看上去泛着微光。“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”他问，Loki几乎弹了回去，但稍后他露出了笑容。

 

“没，”他说。“没有。”

 

Carl再次别过头去抹了把眼睛。“抱歉，”他含糊地说。“是我犯蠢了。”

 

Loki用力摇了摇头，感觉自己眉间的皱纹在加深。“一点也不，”他的语气比他的本意要强烈些许，Carl看了他一会儿后弓起肩膀趴到桌上。

 

“Carl，”Loki小心翼翼地开口，但又闭上了嘴，他缩瑟了一下。他依稀觉得自己理应知道如何应对，也许曾经知道，只是他不停地想到— _不_ 。“你需不需要…”

 

Carl吸了吸鼻子，转过身几乎是将自己甩入了Loki怀中。Loki低头看着他，片刻后用他尴尬的不知该放在哪里的双手轻轻拍打他的后背，他什么都没说，即便是在感觉到上衣前襟开始泛潮后。 

_该死的小鬼_ ，Loki心想，但这一次这个想法要温柔得多，于是他闭起双眼，心口隐隐作痛。


	22. Chapter 22

Loki看着坐在他面前的女人，保持着平静空白的表情。她正微微挑着眉与他对视。她深色的头发扎起，乱糟糟地盘在脑后。“Maureen Fisher医生，”他慢条斯理地开口，表面上客气，但语气中却夹杂着些许厌恶。

 

“而你是—”她低头看了眼腿上的记事本。“Luke Silver，没错吧？”

 

他对她浅浅一笑。“是这样没错。”

 

Fisher医生靠后坐下，表情放松。“你有没有什么想跟我聊的？”

 

Loki难以置信地瞪了她一眼，随后轻笑一声。“你知道这是强制安排而并非出于我本意，对吗？”

 

Fisher医生的嘴角微微翘起。“我知道。这并不意味着你没有想谈论的事情。跟我聊过的特工一般都有。”

 

“是这样吗。” Loki维持着中立的语调。他想过说些废话以示配合，但他有种感觉这个女人没那么容易糊弄。

 

微笑消失了。“还有如果你以为你是第一个强烈抵触和心理医生聊天的人，那你就错了。”

 

Loki从鼻腔呼了口气。他的嘴唇拧出一个暧昧的笑容。“我只是发现自己不确定到底哪些事是我应该有兴趣跟你谈论的。”

 

“任何你想说的事。”Dr. Fisher放下交叉的双腿倾身向前。“严格来说我得在我们的疗程结束后做一份评估。但在此期间—想聊什么是你的自由。”

 

“嗯。”他的脸在笑，但Loki感觉自己的眼中并没有笑意。“好吧，既然这样。”

 

Dr. Fisher又看了他片刻，随后叹了口气。“听着，”她说。“我毫不怀疑你现在正在想该怎么骗我。或者也许只是在想办法东拉西扯避重就轻。”Loki侧目看了她一眼，而对方只是对他浅浅一笑。“就像我说的，我经历过这种兜圈子的事。而且我阻止不了你，如果最终你还是打算这么干。但你知道吗？何必呢？为什么就不能试试，你知道？开口看看会说出些什么。”

 

Loki感到一股冷笑的冲动。 _我为什么要告诉你自己的事_ ，他心想。 _我对你一无所知，而你对我的了解甚至更少。_

 

“你对我说的一切都不会外传，”Dr. Fisher说。

 

这时，他再也憋不住自己的笑声，尽管那比他预想中要来得尖锐。“你真以为我会相信？”

 

“我为什么要告诉别人？”

 

Loki有种冲动想起身，想踱步，但他强迫自己待在原处，尽管他的双手正紧紧捏着椅子的扶手。“我之所以会来这里就是因为Coulson认为我不稳定。是一处潜在的软肋。还有什么比这种按理说无伤大雅的会面更适合评估潜在的风险呢？”

 

Fisher的眉头皱了起来。“我猜这也是一种看待方式。也有可能他是真的在担心，而且认为你也能从中获益。”

 

这一次，Loki确确实实冷笑了出来。“别傻了。”

 

“为什么这很傻？”

 

Loki看他的眼神几乎难以置信，他无法克制自己的嘴角弯出玩味的弧度。“Dr. Fisher，你知道这个特殊的组织是干哪一行的吗？”

 

“是不是神盾局作为情报机构的事实就排除了其内部员工会真心替他人着想的可能性？”Dr. Fisher微微偏过头问道。Loki仔细观察着她的脸。

 

“考虑到神盾局最早是通过绑架企图向我表达雇佣意向的，请原谅我的多疑。”

 

Dr. Fisher眨了眨眼，而Loki后知后觉地想到她对他了解多少。Coulson会向她透露多少。过了一会儿，她将记事板放到一边。“好吧。”

 

Loki眨了眨眼。他不知道自己以为会怎样，但绝不是这样。“请你再说一遍？”

 

“我的名字是Maureen Fisher，”她说。“我出生在波士顿，马萨诸塞州。我母亲是名夜班护士。我对父亲了解很少。我知道他因某些事入狱，但我们从未谈论过是什么事。”

 

“你在干什么，”Loki问，警惕的同时又感到好奇。

 

“告诉你关于我自己的事，”她说。“我喜欢象棋但下的很烂。比起猫我更喜欢狗。”她看了他一眼并挑了挑眉。“现在到你了。并非一定要说些深刻的事，知道吗？我不是间谍，我是个心理医生。”

 

Loki瞪着她完全不敢相信，但他能感觉到自己的声带正蠢蠢欲动。他真的 _很累_ ，有时候，为从不开口所累，为凡事都藏在心里不与他人分享，就像在阿斯加德时那样，年复一年，在他的脑海深处总是有一个声音在低语 _没人在乎，他们为什么要在乎，他们只会取笑你—_

 

_但他们来救你了，不是吗？（因为你有利用价值。）_

Loki靠着椅背将头歪向一侧。说真的，他告诉她什么，有关系吗？即便她的沉默誓言是假的，只要他不提任何要紧的事…

 

“如果你想，我们可以从你来这里的原因说起，”Dr.Fisher说。

 

Loki感觉自己的嘴角勾了起来，然而表情却很阴郁。“你是指Doom那件事，我猜，作为直接原因。”

 

“除非你还有其他想法，”Dr. Fisher提出。Loki随意地耸了耸肩。

 

“都差不多。尽管我原以为只要你看过我的档案，我猜你一定看过，就应该已经了解整件事了。”

 

“官方任务报告会略去很多细节，我发现，”Dr. Fisher看着他说。他隐约有种坐立不安的冲动，但克制住了自己。“他们不会写你当时的感觉，或是你当时的想法。”

 

Loki笑了，奇怪的是笑声很轻松。“看起来，我没有，”他的用词随便又轻快。这是个相当简单的话题。

 

“你是什么意思？”Dr. Fisher问，她动了下坐姿。Loki好奇她这种特殊的专心听讲的姿势是谁教的，还有她是否真心想知道或者这是否是为了他好。

 

“我当时什么都没想，” Loki轻描淡写地说。“并非我常犯的错误，但我猜人非圣贤孰能无过。我做了个冲动的决定。”

 

“你是指去找Mr. Osborn对峙，”她缓缓说道。

 

“是的。”

 

“因为你以为特工Romanov有危险。”

 

Loki微微点头，随后又耸了耸肩。“我不该基于不可靠的证据就妄下定论。这是个低级的计策而我却愚蠢地中计了。如果我当时头脑清醒就不会。”Loki对Dr. Fisher浅浅一笑。“这是否回答了你的问题？”

 

“我并没有提什么特定的问题。我的意思更多是…”Dr. Fisher极其细微地皱起眉。“你是不是想说你被抓是你自己的错？”

 

Loki感觉胸口有什么一闪而过，但很快消失了。“可以这么说。我不会说 _错误_ ，也许，但无疑是我的 _失误_ 。”

 

Dr. Fisher的手指敲击着她的椅子扶手。“你不认为Doom的责任更大？或者Norman Osborn？”

 

Loki随意地摆了摆手。“当然。他们也有错，但我本该预料到。本该比他们更快，更聪明。而我没有。”

 

“这又是什么意思？”Dr. Fisher脸上露出了一种奇怪的神情，而Loki花了点时间解读后最终放弃了尝试。他给了她又一个浅浅的笑容。

 

“意思？没什么。你问我当时在想什么，所以我告诉你我什么都没想。或者说，至少没有想清楚。”他交叉双腿挑了挑眉。“怎么？”

 

Dr. Fisher静静地‘嗯’了一会儿。“这是否意味着你活该遭受Doom对你所做的一切？”她谨慎地发问，就像害怕提及此事会击垮他一般。Loki嘴角一抽，但并非出于愉悦。他在想她对这件事知道多少。其他人知道多少，关于他失败和耻辱的消息传的有多广—

 

Loki考虑了一下这个问题。“不，”随后他说。“不是这样。这不是 _活不活该_ 的问题。Doom无权碰我，但事实是他成功设计了我…那是我的错。他会为他的所作所为付出代价—迟早。”Loki握紧双手感觉自己的指甲掐进了皮肉之中。“对我来说，这是一次…教训。"

 

“教训。”Dr. Fisher的语气平淡，随后Loki再次将注意力放到她身上，她脸上过于中性的表情令他想笑。

 

“我让你不安了吗？”Loki问，他的嘴角弯了起来。“这么快？我并未意识到我得如此小心地注意自己的措辞。”

 

“没有，”Dr. Fisher开口，但很慢。“不，这不是…”她皱起眉。“只是这有点…”她放下交叠的双腿，换了个方向，随后叹了口气。“我能实话实说么？”

 

Loki摊手。“请便。”

 

“是的，”她开口，“你没说错，我是感到不安，但准确来说并不是因为你说的话。更多是缘于…就我理解你经历了相当残酷的折磨，而你却对此无动于衷得可怕。”

 

“或许你没察觉到我的耐力比我猜你常见的那些人要来的强韧，”Loki说，虽然他的胃部正心神不宁地搅动，他不完全确定对方的意图，正试图破解。

 

“是的，关于这点特工Coulson提过一些，但—这并不是我想说的。你的档案中有一条记录提到特工Barton曾报告说你，引用，执行任务时冒非同寻常的风险，结束引用。加上这件事所以我只是在想…你会不会说你不太把自己的健康和安全当回事，Luke？”

 

Loki对她眨了眨眼，略感意外。“—不好意思？我很难用鲁莽来形容自己—”

 

“然而，”Dr. Fisher打断他，并无视他为此投来的灼热目光。“近期的报告似乎显示出对你鲁莽行事的顾虑。Luke—我必须问问，我明白这个问题很微妙，但同样很重要。你是否曾经想过自杀？

 

Loki的第一个念头是 _别傻了_ ，这几个字呼之欲出却停在了舌尖，因为他想起了彩虹桥上的那一刻，当时他并非求死心切，只是没有继续活下去的理由。然而他却活了下来，继续活着，从那以后他也未曾真正考虑过—

 

他舔了舔嘴唇，突然意识到他已放任沉默太久。“为什么？”他的声音听起来怪异。“我并不想死。”

 

“这我相信，”片刻后Dr. Fisher说。“但我只是…需要了解，在我们继续之前。你有过吗？这没那么罕见。但这是我们需要讨论的事。”她停顿了一下。“Mr. Silver…Luke。出于法律原因，如果你在我面前表现出任何伤害他人或自己的倾向，我必须上报。但这并不适用于坦白过去发生的事。如果你担心的是这点。”

 

Loki感觉—被困在了两股冲动之间。他想开口，想就这么 _说_ 出来， _是的，而且我不明白为什么我还活着_ **，** 但那就像扒光自己还献上胸膛任人宰割，而且她能做什么，她又知道些什么—

 

一阵怒火在他体内涌过： _你凭什么认为你能帮我_ ，他咆哮。 _你以为这能有什么结果？你什么都改变不了，就算我想在一个愚蠢的凡人面前呈现我的一生_ ，但紧接着就被一阵沉重，令人窒息的冷漠所取代。他又一次回到了抬头看着Odin，思索对方为什么还不放手的那一刻。

 

“有过，”最终他说道，声音麻木得诡异。“但我并不认为这和目前的讨论有多大关系。”

 

Dr. Fisher吹出一口气。“Luke…有这种想法并不罕见。你无需对此感到羞愧。”Loki感到一阵浓烈的苦涩。 _我好奇在阿斯加德人口中我是怎么死的，为免有损颜面。_ 她的目光很平静。“你能跟我说说那件事吗？”

 

Loki感觉自己紧张了起来。“什么事？”

 

“关于…你产生这些想法的时候。发生了什么？”

 

Loki口中干涩。他什么都不该说的，但事已至此他也收不回来了。 _我不想谈论这些_ ，他想说，但从他那张不听话的嘴里说出的却是，“你什么意思？”

 

“让我们先从—”Dr. Fisher的眉头皱了起来。“你有没有在什么时候计划过如何杀死自己？”

 

Loki看着腿上抽搐的双手。“有过，”片刻后他说。

 

“你确实有过计划？”

 

“不，”Loki说，他能听出某种微弱的语调正渗入他的声音，一丝极其微弱的讥讽。“我确实自杀了。但如你所见，并不是很成功。”

 

沉默并未持续很久。但却足以令Loki的胃部抽搐，确信自己会被抛弃或关押起来，他根本就不该跟这个女人废话。他耳中响起了微弱的耳鸣。这时，Dr. Fisher开口了，声音非常轻，“谢谢你告诉我。”

 

Loki笑了，然而出口的确是一声奇怪，压抑的声音。“你谢我？”

 

“是的，”Dr. Fisher说。“我知道这不是件能轻易启齿的事。而我很欣慰你愿意告诉我。”

 

Loki有点不知所措。怪事。他不确定自己期望会怎样，但她的平静让他乱了阵脚，令他难耐和不适。他认为自己可以应对震惊或恐惧或愤怒或任何情绪但…他茫然地瞪着她。过了一会儿Dr. Fisher开始露出担忧的神色。

 

“怎么？”

 

“就这样？”Loki问，未能完全掩盖住语气中的质疑。

 

“你以为会怎样？”

 

“我不…”Loki收声。他不知道自己具体期望过什么。“会小题大做，我猜。”

 

“要是我因你的话而困扰，又能有什么好处？”她的语气仍旧很平静。“不只会让本就自我意识很强的你更加不自在吗？我不是来评判的。我是来倾听的，还有帮助，如果我有能力的话。”Loki吞咽了一口，他的胃部不安地抽动着。他别开了视线。

 

“并不是我想要死，”良久之后他开口。“只是似乎没有不这么做的理由。” _为什么要告诉她这些_ ，他意识的一角在尖叫， _为什么要这样揭露自己的弱点_ ，但突然间这似乎无关紧要了。或者也许要紧。他下不了决定。Loki笑了，尽管声音很奇怪。“我猜这在你看来一定很奇怪。”

 

“不，”Dr. Fisher静静说道。“并不是。”Loki不安分地坐在他的椅子中，没去看她。“时间到，”沉默中她开口。Loki站起身，感觉动作僵硬笨拙。

 

“感谢你抽出时间，”他用正式礼貌的口吻说。急需制造些距离感。

 

“我们下周见？”她说得过于温和。Loki感觉到自己紧绷的肩膀于是逼自己放松。 _也许。_ 他让自己点点头。

 

“当然。”他转身朝门口走去，小心维持着平稳均匀的步伐。

 

“谢谢你跟我聊，Luke，”她说，而Loki瞬间有种想吐的感觉。他压了下去并在身后关上门，假装自己没有听见。

 

他麻木地感知着周围日常忙碌的喧嚣。他感觉…奇怪。没有比这更好的形容方式。他的呼吸急促。脚下的地面感觉不是很稳，而且一切都如此敏感就像只要动作太快都会被灼伤。

 

他想起了一切，生动的画面无比清晰。 _我本可以做到，父亲。为你。_

 

Loki转身朝楼梯走去，尽量不把自己的行为视作逃跑。

 

* * *

 

 

Loki到的时候屋内已经有人了，而不想被人看到的他停下脚步时为时已晚。

 

男人抬起头，看到他似乎有点意外。而从Loki的角度， _金发碧眼加上隆起的肌肉_ 令他几乎想逃，他意识到这有多荒唐于是稳住阵脚。“你好，”在Loki沉默了片刻后陌生人开口。“对不起，我是不是…”

 

“不，”Loki说。“我并没有预订这个地方。”但他早已习惯这间特定的屋子内没人了。听到自己的声音还是一如平常，Loki松了口气。他本以为会暴露胸中的郁结和隐约的恶心。

 

男人直起身，于是Loki近乎心不在焉地打量了他一番。没有…那么高，但肌肉发达，他注意到，撇开这些这人莫名有点尴尬，透着一丝犹豫和迟疑。“我可以走，如果你不想跟人共用这间屋子，”Loki对他的提议眨了眨眼，多少有点惊讶。

 

“为什么？”他诚心发问。“是你先来的。先来的人说了算。”

 

“对，但你在这工作，不是吗？”男人耸了耸肩。“而我不是 _必须_ 得待在这里。我只是想释放掉点压力。”此刻他正仔细观察着Loki，于是Loki发现自己紧张了。

 

“你不在这工作？”为了分散自己的注意力他问。“那为什么…？”

 

男人的样子很不自在。“你不—？呃嗯。”Loki等了等，清楚自己的话并没有多大帮助。陌生人清了清嗓子。“我只是来报个到。这是我的义务，以便他们确保我正在适应。”

 

 _适应什么_ ，Loki想问，随后后知后觉地恍然大悟，他几乎觉得自己可笑。不过，脚下还是那种令人不安的不踏实的感觉，所以他没笑。“Steve Rogers，”他猜道。“美国队长。”或许这是他那个时代的符号，他内心有一部分好奇这是否是刻意营造的。

 

Steve Rogers，美利坚自由的象征，看上去很尴尬，他伸手去抓后颈但没等够到就收回了手。“嗨，”他说。“很高兴认识你。你是…”

 

“Luke Silver。”Loki几乎机械地上前伸出了手。队长的握力很稳，看着Loki的目光沉着。好吧，这解释了迟疑。他知道—基本都是听Coulson说的—队长出现在这个时代是最近的事。在那之前…“很荣幸。”

 

“我也是。我不认为我之前见过你，”Rogers队长松开Loki的手时说道，他似乎还是有点不自在—但应该有所缓解。基于Coulson说起这个人时的样子，Loki在想自己淡定的反应对他来说是不是一种新鲜的体验。“并不是说我认识所有神盾局的人，或是别的，但…”

 

“我最近才加入，”说着Loki笑了笑，尽管很浅而且没什么说服力。他的皮下有东西在骚动，他需要释放。“所以这没什么好惊讶的。”他看着Rogers突然想到。“你说你想释放掉一些压力。”

 

“与Fury谈话并不能缓解压力，”Rogers说，但他的笑容带着些许狡黠。

 

“跟我对练，”部分出于好奇，想更了解这个象征性人物的渴望。

 

但更多是出于想活动的欲望，想攻击，想对打。Coulson提过，队长很耐打，而且具有超越常人的力量。就算他无法释放全部潜力…但总比没有的强。他可以借此摆脱皮下刺痛的感觉。

 

美国队长的目光中显然带着疑惑，而且尽力表现得客气。“我不确定这是个…”

 

Loki用意念换装，半正式套装消失，取而代之的是宽松的T恤和运动短裤，方便活动。他抛向Rogers的笑容也许并不是完全不带威胁。“你放心，我比看起来要厉害。”

 

Rogers睁大了双眼，带着毫不掩饰的惊奇瞪着他。“那真是—你怎么做到的？”

 

一阵满足多少舒缓了他胸中的抑郁。“我目前是神盾局秘术方面的专家。而且就我所知也是唯一的术士。我不会用这些技能来对付你。”他看着Rogers做了个‘术士’的口型，但表情依旧将信将疑。“队长，”Loki略显不耐烦地催促，“恕我直言，就算你想也不一定能伤到我。”他走进房间，平衡重心站好。“怎么说？”

 

在停顿了许久后，Rogers伸出了手。“好吧。一个回合。”

 

Loki感觉自己脸上的笑容怪怪的。“先开口的算认输。”他们握完手后Loki退后，摆好迎战的架势。Rogers没过多久就出手了。

 

基于Rogers的体格，他的肌肉，Loki本以为他的打法会与Thor类似。甚至还可能有点期待，以这种方式驱散纠缠他的焦虑和苦恼。

 

这不同于和Thor对打。

 

Rogers动作很快，尽管他也靠肌肉但发力方式不同。他没有Loki强壮，也没有他敏捷，但他老练，而且应变力强。他不大依赖体型和蛮力，靠的是走位，比起臂力更多是靠双腿双脚，打法侧重防御而非进攻。Loki花了不少时间摸索，但后来他终于意识到Rogers的进攻方式并不像天生强壮的人，而像是逐渐适应的，而且尚未彻底摆脱曾经身为弱者的记忆。起初他还有所保留，但被Loki打趴几次后他学乖了。

 

于是之后他 _痛快_ 地打了一场。

 

Loki意识到他有很久没像这样跟人比试了；无关绝境或需求，而是那种定义他训练本质的程式化的搏斗。他没有忘记那些招式，当然，而即便一开始他还会思考，那也逐渐让位给了其他要素，本能和肌肉记忆。其余的一切都退居次要，依然 _存在_ 但作用不及肉体的对抗和闪避。Rogers攻他上身而Loki扫其下盘回击；他一个过肩摔而对方顺势一滚，立即起身，拒绝屈服。

 

他们在垫子的两端周旋，而Loki脸上不禁露出了笑容。他的头发开始遮挡视线。

 

这一次，Loki先发制人。他一记回旋踢直击队长胸口，在对方猛地避开后弓身追上，打算再次将他击倒在地，而当他看穿Rogers佯攻时已经太迟了。

 

他双手缠住Loki的脚踝用力一扭，借着对方的攻势将其放倒。Loki在之前的交手中曾对Rogers用过这招。他轻轻‘唔’了一声以一种尴尬的姿势摔倒在地，但立刻振作精神。他做好了Rogers会趁胜追击的准备。

 

男人却朝后退去，露齿一笑。“你很快，”他说。“我不敢肯定那招管用，于是…”说到一半他的目光瞟向右方，随即笑容暗了下来。

 

“什么，”Loki问，除了他狂跳的心脏和垫子的纹路外Loki的知觉还有点迟钝，但他顺着Rogers的目光转动双眼，随即绷了起来。有人在围观他们。

 

Loki站起身，突然意识到自己的样子。头发凌乱，衣冠不整，大汗淋漓…

 

Rogers，他注意到，一副想当场消失的样子。Loki的目光转向围观者，大多数是年轻探员，于是他眯起眼。“你先走，”他温和地说，并挥手在窗前立起一道不透光的屏障。Rogers看起来深深地松了口气。

 

“谢谢，”他说。“被人围观有点…”

 

Loki的眉毛挑了起来。“我还以为你早习惯了。”

 

Rogers摇摇头。“我不知道会不会有习惯的一天，”他的语气有点无奈。他在裤子上擦了擦手。“你没事，对吧？我没有…”

 

“我说过就算你想也不见得能伤到我，有没有？”Loki打断。Rogers微微一笑。

 

“现在我可能真的会信了，”他说。“说不定明天我身上还会有淤青。我没…”他的脸微微泛红。“不必克制自己的感觉真好。”

 

Loki感觉自己的嘴角极其细微地抽了一下。“我能想象。”他感觉…稳定了不少，他意识到。运动后剧烈的心跳尚未平息，但他感觉脚下又变踏实了，而且喧闹的思绪也得以舒缓，再次沉入水面。“谢谢你，队长，”他稍后说。“这是不错的…消遣。”

 

Rogers点点头，笑容微微舒展。“也许措辞会跟你不太一样，但…相当接近。”他犹豫了一下。“你要是在附近，你懂的…我愿意加强锻炼维持敏捷的身手。如果你有兴趣。”

 

Loki眨了眨眼，微微有点惊讶。“抱歉我没听清？”

 

Steve朝屋子点点头。“我们改天可以再来一场？”他听起来更不确定了，于是Loki仔细打量着他。但他想念这些是真的。而且接下来的两周没有工作…他肯定会无聊。

 

Loki耸耸肩。“我不反对。”

 

Rogers明显来了精神。“太棒了。我—有手机，但我老忘记充电。我们可以定个时间…不过，我每月就来这里一两次，在他们拖我来的时候…”

 

“让我给你我的，”说着Loki一时兴起变出他之前印制的名片，夹在两指间递了出去。“你可以打给我。不必担心非得来这里。只要你告诉我地点，我可以过去。”

 

Rogers双眼睁大，随后变得敏锐。“你的意思是你可以—哇哦。你愿意跟我说说那些吗？有时间？撇开新科技不说，魔法…”

 

Loki感觉自己的嘴角一抽，胸腔中有种奇怪的感觉在扭动。“我不太介意讨论自己的天赋，”他的语气只有一丝嘲讽。Rogers接过他递出的卡片看了看，又看了看Loki，笑容轻松了些许。

 

“谢谢，特工Silver，”他的语气明显很高兴。“我很感激。我会—很快联系你的，行么？”他朝门口看了一眼。“我可能该…”

 

Loki点了下头。“如果你想悄无声息地离开，我可以帮忙。”

 

他一度以为Rogers会接受他的好意，但对方摇了摇头。“算了，”他说。“没事。反正，你收到的问题肯定比我多。”

 

“我很擅长回避不想回答的问题，”Loki乏味地说，而Rogers的笑容抽搐了一下。

 

“这点我信，”他说。他将手放到门上，随即停步。“下次再聊，特工。”

 

Loki任由一边的嘴角勾起。“我很可能给你留下了瘀伤。如果你喜欢可以叫我Luke，队长。”

 

“那你会叫我Steve吗？”Rogers问，当Loki只是挑了挑眉毛，他摇摇头。“好吧，没事。下次聊，Luke。”

 

他走了出去。在身后的大门静静关闭前，Loki几乎能看出他挺直身板，张开肩膀，摆出众人眼中偶像的样子。

 

Loki瞬移回到自己的公寓，缓缓脱下汗湿的衣衫。他有种奇怪的…空虚感，但这种感觉并不是很讨厌。

 

就两周，Loki告诉自己。很快就过去了。

 

* * *

 

 

**插曲（二十二）**

 

随着风平浪静的几周过去，Loki与Carl和Andrea的相处形成了某种日常。很平静，于是Loki不得不留意不能让自己为他们本就不甚宽裕的生活增加负担，但他几乎开始感到舒适了。

 

正是这点使他明白是时候走人了。                          

 

他能感觉到Andrea正注视着洗刷着焖锅的自己，他盯着盘子等了会儿。

 

“你打算离开，对不对，”她的语气并没有很直白。

 

Loki微微点了点头。 _要是我说我只会给你们两人招来灾难。看起来，我就是有这本事。_ “是的。”

 

正在擦干盘子的Andrea停下了动作，转身看着他，双臂抱在胸前。“你是打算打声招呼再走还是直接走人？”

 

Loki也不确定。想到要向Carl解释…那孩子已经对他产生了依赖。（Loki也产生了依赖。）但在他们慷慨付出了这么多后一声不吭就这么离开…又显得可耻至极。显然他的沉默已经表明了一切。Andrea的嘴抿了起来。“懂了，”她冷冰冰地说。简单两个字所表现出的鄙夷几乎令Loki钦佩。他关掉水龙头面向她。

 

“我不能留下，”他的语调与往常无异。“我对你们来说是个累赘，而且我容易…招惹麻烦。”

 

Andrea眯起双眼。“你担心有人会跟着你找上我们。”Loki震惊地对她眨了眨眼，于是Andrea摇摇头。“你从没提起过你来自哪里，而且你跪倒在路边时正住在汽车旅馆里。我见过许多逃亡的人。逃离某些事，或某些人。”

 

“我不想让你，或Carl，身陷险境，”Loki静静说道。

 

“那你打算去哪，呵？”Andrea紧蹙的眉头已经发展为满面的愁容。“还有你打算怎么跟Carl解释你要抛下他离开？”Loki努力没有缩瑟，但随后她摇摇头。“不，我知道。你是对的。我不能让我的孩子受伤害，也知道你不会永远待在这里。但这并不意味着我完全不担心你。”

 

Loki露出一个笑容。“我向你保证我能照顾好自己。”

 

“那你为什么会染上流感昏倒在人行道上？”Andrea略带得意地说，于是Loki侧目看了她一眼。“至于Carl…我会跟他说的，行吗？但你也别不说一声就走。那孩子已经失去够多人了。”她的语气严厉，但眼神却流露着另一种情绪。“还有不论你要去哪…照顾好自己，行吗？不管你惹上什么麻烦…”

 

“我不会轻易被追上的，”Loki嘴角弯出一个嘲讽的笑容。

 

“很好”Andrea说。“还有我希望你最终能找到落脚的地方。”她伸手拍了拍他的脸颊，而Loki有一瞬间神奇地觉得自己像个小孩子。“你去陪陪Carl。我把这里剩下的活儿干完。”

 

Loki回到Carl房里。正在用小圆木搭房子的Carl抬起头。“你和妈妈在聊什么？”他疑神疑鬼地问。

 

Loki笑了。“魔法的事，”他随口说。Carl睁大了眼睛，随后又眯了起来。

 

“魔法的事？”他压低声音。“我妈妈是个巫师？”

 

Loki感觉自己翘起了一个怪异的笑容，接着蜷起身子坐到男孩身边的地板上。“她当然是，”他的语调轻松，随后压低声音。“但嘘。别跟她说我告诉你了。”

 

Carl点点头。“我不会的，”他急切地说，而Loki微微有点内疚。

 

这样最好，他提醒自己。最好现在就走，趁回忆还很甜蜜，而不是流连直至被他毁掉。


	23. Chapter 23

整个夜晚Loki一次次醒来，从各种各样的梦境中惊醒，有些模糊，而有些…并不。他醒来时头一阵阵得疼，心情差的惊人。他用少量魔法缓解头痛并喝掉了大半壶咖啡才感觉稍稍正常了一点。

 

总有一天，而且不会太久，Loki告诉自己，Doom会为他的行为付出代价，而Loki会笑着看他流干最后一滴血。

 

而眼下…Loki做了几次缓慢的深呼吸。这些…他能克服。几次噩梦没什么大不了的。只是烦人而已。

 

更紧迫的问题是他要如何度过停职的两周。

 

想不到任何特别愉快的打发时间的办法令他有点…惊恐。他几时开始依赖工作来占据自己的大脑了？他猜他可以去找Foster聊聊，但不又希望让对方以为他享受她的陪伴。另外还有Rogers队长，但Loki不想显得急切，而且已经决定等对方先联系他。Natasha很忙，而Barton…Loki还是不确定他和Barton是什么关系。再就是跟Dr.Fisher见面，但想到这点就令他的胃部打结，因此Loki努力不去多想。然后就是Stark。

 

Loki怀疑自己在精神上和情绪上都没有强悍到能在和Stark相处时不对那个人认真的产生人身攻击的想法。

 

在对着窗外放空了一阵后，Loki抓起大衣和围巾披到身上，匆忙离开了公寓去散步。

 

他去了街头的一家饼屋，给自己买了份巧克力可颂和一些绿茶，在靠窗的一张桌子边坐下，一点点撕着面包而不是品尝。他喜欢这个地方；安静没人打扰，而且隔窗看着移动的人群能使Loki感到些许平静。他当然已经习惯了某项特定的日常，而那项特定的日常涉及神盾局。因没有工作而迷失并不是那么极端的事。比起游手好闲他一直都更喜欢有事可做。

 

至于梦…Doom不可能永远纠缠他。甚至不会太久。Loki能将他从脑中彻底抹去，而未来的某一天，甚至能更彻底地将他从九界中抹去。

 

Loki优雅地抿了一口绿茶，用一根手指将面包屑拨成一堆，随后看向窗外人行道上指手划脚大喊的人群。他皱起眉，侧耳去听，然后从一名尖叫的年轻人口中捕捉到，“—老兄！是钢铁侠！”，那人的眼睛瞪得都凸了出来。

 

他闭上双眼从鼻腔长出一口气。Stark总不至于愚钝到这种骇人听闻的地步。他不会蠢到在如此招摇地展示后再逼Loki跟他打招呼，这无疑会把注意力引到身为间谍的某人身上。

 

他缓缓起身，将他的茶倒入纸杯中，随后走出饼屋，维持着谨慎从容的步调。他在周身释放出一道不被人察觉的暗示，并扫了一眼街道，却发现Stark的盔甲正在他公寓的大门口盘旋，眼下正在取悦一群围观者。

 

“你在这里做什么，Mr.Stark？”有人叫道。“有什么突发事件吗？”

 

“没，”Stark回道。“只是来拜访一位从不给我回电，不喜欢坐私人飞机的朋友，所以…”几乎就在同时，一颗颗脑袋像猫头鹰似的转动起来，仿佛只要他们仔细观察就能找到这位‘朋友’。Loki感觉自己的牙齿咯咯作响，他缓缓用鼻子做了个深呼吸。

 

他一直等到Stark将脸转到他所在的方向，才短暂解除了魔法，刚好够他微笑着举手向Stark比了个手势。之后他再次展开魔法将自己瞬移至公寓楼的屋顶，并盘腿坐下等待Stark从人群中抽身。

 

几分钟后他来了。“唉。粉丝，我没错吧，”他说。“别担心，我没被跟踪。我常年都这么干。”

 

“我希望你有重要的事要谈，”Loki的语气中立。Start耸耸肩坐到了几步远处。

 

“并没有，不。嘿，如果你能用瞬移那招，我们是不是可以去任何地方？摩纳哥那儿有个很棒的地方…”Loki只是看着他，于是Stark耸耸肩。“真扫兴。”

 

“他们让我低调，”Loki说，并非咬牙切齿。Stark耸耸肩，夸张地甩起双手。

 

“你没回我电话。我能怎么办？”

 

Loki抿起嘴。“你有没有想过也许我不回你电话是因为我不想跟你讲话？”

 

“想过，是的，”Stark说。“我已经过了那阵了。所以，你没打算炸飞什么小楼，对吗？或大楼。因为我感觉最后买单的会是我，不知道为什么。”

 

Loki的右手张张合合。“放心，”他说，“如果有东西会被炸飞，那大概有…”他从头到脚打量了Stark一番。“五英尺半高。”

 

“噢噢噢，”Stark咧嘴一笑说道。“别为了我自爆。我会难过的。”

 

Loki咬紧牙给了Stark一个蔑视的眼神。“你这么做有何目的，还是说只是为了惹人讨厌和给我带来不便？”

 

“暴击。你真的很会打击人。而且还是在我不惜一切参与拯救你的死亡任务—哈哈，知道了—以及种种之后。”Stark痛心疾首的表情几乎以假乱真。“这很伤人。你从没开口谢过我，你知道，为了救你的小命和胳膊腿儿和屁股我可是把自己的小命和胳膊腿儿和屁股搭进去了。我就说说而已。”

 

Loki这才猛地反应过来他还没道过谢。大部分关于… _营救（这个说法让他很不是滋味）_ 的记忆都很模糊，他也不愿去回忆，但他记得Stark当时在场。“我真是太失礼了，”他随后说。“我真心感激能免受可怕的折磨。好吧，是免受 _更多_ 可怕的折磨。”

 

Stark避开视线屈膝蹦了两下。“对，类似这种。看吧，这才像个样子，不过我不反对来点热情洋溢的感激之词或者也可以来几句颂歌—”

 

“你为何而来？”Loki突然发问。Stark看了他一眼。

 

“你知道我不知道的东西，”说着他竖起一根手指戳着Loki的方向。“这不允许。因此。不许再犯，听到了？至少让我有机会先开发你的大脑几年。”这是障眼法，Loki一眼就看出来了，他好奇对方想掩饰什么，但判定这没有深究的价值。“还有另一个问题的答案—关于重点，我是说—关于你那些个稀奇古怪的外星术学公式我有几个问题想问。”

 

Loki带着公然的鄙夷极其细微地挑了挑眉。“术学？”

 

“我觉得这词很上口，”Stark听起来完全不为Loki的反对所动。“总之，我想我建了几个模型—我用 _想_ 这个词是因为说真的，老弟，我相当肯定你写的某些内容打破了几条非常基本的规律—”

 

“模型，”Loki谨慎地说。

 

“对，”Stark说。“三维计算机建模，模拟，你懂的。投影？幻觉？”显然他的表情很茫然，因为Stark吐了口气。“你是个外星巫师所以你不知道计算机建模是啥。”

 

“我学东西要么是出于兴趣要么是出于实用，”Loki冷淡地说。Stark一脸受伤的样子。

 

“建模既有趣又实用，但这不是重点，重点是我想问你一些我一直在倒腾的东西，其中第一样就是—等我克服了语言障碍，能听懂你大部分意思，差不多。所以为什么我做不到？或者水管工乔[1]—抱歉，这梗过时了—或者其他人？”

 

“因为你身上没有半点魔法天赋，”Loki慢条斯理地说。“或许借助外力你能做到些什么，但不经过大量的训练…你无法形成正确的认知.”

 

Stark凑近，目光犀利了起来。“认知？所以，怎么，像是另一种感觉？魔法感觉？神呐，我永远都没法一本正经地说出‘魔法’这个词。”

 

Loki皱起眉试着思考。他自己的意识，他自己的力量，从他记事起就一直是他的一部分。他不曾记得有他无法一眼洞穿世界的时候，他 _知道_ 能量在其中的流动，就算不懂得操控。“我…猜，”他缓缓开口。“或许。就像我说的，在你缺乏我所用的整套词汇的情况下这很难解释。可以这么说这不是你能获取的东西。”

 

“但你说我可以‘借助外力’，”说着Stark眯起眼，目光热切。Loki看他的眼神说不上警惕。Stark的渴望令他突然不安地想起Doom的急切，随即他感到一阵凉意蹿下脊椎。Loki的呼吸加快而他拼命想放慢。

 

“也许，”他小心翼翼地开口，努力让自己冷静。他轻微有点耳鸣。

 

“从哪儿借？如果我对这些，呃，能量，毫无洞察力，我怎么知道从哪儿去借？是不是就像挖金矿一类的，从地上挖？我是说， _你_ 有，显然…”

 

Loki咽了口口水。“你不能偷我的，”他的声音镇定得诡异。

 

“不能，这我发现了…慢着，等一下，”这时他的眼角捕捉到一个动作，Stark朝他走近了一步，仅此而已。

 

然而，突然间，不知为何，眼前却换成了带着死板面具俯视他的Doom，无动于衷地提着问题，而他的喉咙深处正泛着自己鲜血的味道—Loki开始头晕突然感觉缺氧，而某人却离他很近， _太近了。_ 他僵住了，无法动弹，就像再次被绑到了那张金属台子上—

 

“嘿。嘿！Luke！”一个陌生的声音在他耳中嗡嗡作响。“呃—我勒个去。我干什么了？深呼吸。是我，Tony Stark， _拜托_ 千万别把我俩现在站的这栋楼拆了，那真的会很难解释…”

 

 _振作点_ ，Loki内心火大，但他的身体却似乎不以为然，仍旧僵硬地锁得死紧。他用鼻子深吸一口气，浸润肺部直到发疼。Stark。他正和Stark坐在他公寓楼的顶上。没人碰他。

 

外界慢慢恢复了原状。Stark正微瞪着双眼从远处看着他，而Loki隐约对自己的软弱感到恶心。他没有尝试去笑，连假笑也没有。“Okay，”Stark的语速缓慢。“你恢复了？”

 

Loki起身。“你该走了，”他直截了当地说。

 

“…你确定？”片刻后Stark说，而当Loki一阵火大 _你好大胆子居然把我当废物，这是暂时的，这是_ ，并眯起双眼时，他举起了双手。“要是你确定没事，我不多嘴，我就说说。你看起来有点…”他做了个在Loki看来不明所以的动作。Loki抿紧了嘴唇。

 

“我想我清楚自己想要什么。”

 

Stark缩瑟了一下。他在牛仔裤上搓了搓手，一个明显在紧张的动作。“好了，”他突然说。“你懂得。我，呃。行。我懂了。”他清了清嗓子做了个奇怪的表情。“而且我。有种感觉这好像是我的错，所以。哎，我的错。”Stark不安的动了动脚。

 

 _我并不软弱_ ，Loki想嘶声，但那是可悲的谎言。如果他利用男人的负罪感，也许能一劳永逸地甩掉他。或是获得一项好处以备日后之需。他相当清楚Stark指的是什么，多半；他看过档案。

 

“我认为你该走了，”他又说了一遍，并认为自己看到Stark的脸沮丧地挂了下来，虽然不明显。他缓了口气，肺部进气已经比之前顺畅了不少。“但我明天会去你的住处检查你的那些…建模。”他脸上挤出一个笑容。“我发现我还挺喜欢杜松子酒的味道。”

 

“两瓶，”Stark几乎热情洋溢。“为你特供，”他听起来像是松了口气，尽管笑容仍一如既往的碍眼。“可以开派对了。”

 

Loki有点吃力地维持着笑容。“不管怎样，我肯定那将非同凡响。”

 

Stark半张开嘴仿佛在考虑再道个歉，但他还没开口就逃走了。为此Loki松了口气。他觉得，或许，对两人来说都是。

 

他想念Natasha。他的手机就在口袋里，但他并未伸手去拿。

 

* * *

 

 

Loki在去Dr.Fisher办公室的路上遇到了Coulson。“特工Silver，”他说，样子几乎就像平时一样平静沉着。或许只略带苦恼。“来这见Dr.Fisher？”

 

“我只是想来看看，”Loki温和地说。“这栋建筑令人惊叹。”

 

Coulson看起来并不觉得有趣。“事实上，如果你有时间，我正想打电话给你。”这吸引了Loki的注意，他转过身。“你来这里用的那种移动手段。是否独一无二？”

 

Loki感觉自己的双眼微微眯起了一点。“我不认为有东西能或者说会走我走的路，不。”

 

“是否还有别的，嗯，路？”Coulson的目光敏锐。“其他通行路径？”

 

“有，”Loki缓缓开口。“我知道一些，应该还有更多我不知道的。为什么这么问？”

 

“你停职了，而这是机密信息，”Coulson迅速说。他似乎考虑了一会儿，随后‘嗯’了一声。“你是否知道什么别的原因，能帮我们理解最近发生的这种表面上地点随机的能量尖峰？”他突然发问，于是Loki眨了眨眼。他第一个想到的是彩虹桥，但他不认为—肯定没这么快。

 

“不，”停顿了片刻后他说道。“我毫无头绪。”

 

“哈，”Coulson说完没等Loki有机会继续发问就扬长而去。他盯着Coulson的背影皱起眉，依稀有点心神不宁，但他将这种感觉先搁在一边，并沿着走廊阔步朝Dr.Fisher的办公室走去，然后进屋。她从桌边起身，看起来有点惊讶。

 

“你早到了，”她说。Loki几步来到为他准备的椅子旁坐了下去，一只脚搭在另一条腿的膝盖上。

 

“我喜欢准时。”

 

Dr. Fisher将头发夹到耳后，随后跟他一起坐下。Loki注意到她恢复的很好。“好吧，这很好，”过了一会儿她说。“很高兴再次见到你。”

 

Loki挑起一边眉毛。“是吗？”

 

“这就意味着我不用写报告说你没出现了，”Dr. Fisher说。“我不喜欢交那些，所以没错，我很高兴。”Loki感到嘴角一抽，他向后靠去仔细审视着她。她的长相普通，他想。他检查了她的左手没发现婚戒。他好奇，出了这个房间，她的生活是什么样的？

 

“对我们两人都是种解脱，我敢肯定。”他没有打破沉默，思索对方会如何应对。

 

“不管怎样，既然你来了…下午好，”最后，Dr. Fisher说，并将记事板放到腿上。“你过的怎么样？”

 

Loki对她微微一笑。“你是真诚地提问还是惯例地客套？”

 

“随你怎么想，”她的语气友善。Loki眯起眼。

 

“很好，谢谢，”他说，装出欢快的语气。“你呢？”

 

Dr. Fisher的表情只微微闪烁了一下。“很好。”

 

“真令人愉快。我 _真心_ 希望今天不会下雨。”

 

这一次Dr. Fisher看了他一眼，随后摇摇头。“我们在沙漠中；我深表怀疑。所以你今天有什么想跟我聊的吗？”

 

看来她并不打算提他前一次丢脸的坦白。不管怎样，目前不会。“没有，”Loki卸下伪装的笑容说道。“没什么特别的。”

 

“好吧。”Dr. Fisher向后靠去。“我们上次的谈话…瞬间就剑拔弩张。我想我们今天可以试着聊些更随意的话题。就…跟我讲讲你自己的事。任何你想说的事。”

 

 _那可得有好几百年，我的好医生。_ “那如果我说没什么想讲的呢？”

 

Loki猜想Dr. Fisher看他的眼神带着失望。“你可以从小事说起。你的生日是什么时候？”

 

 _说出来你也不知道。_ “一月二十二号，”他温和地说，那是他为“Luke Silver”挑选的生日。Dr. Fisher点头鼓励。

 

“那么你出生在哪里？”当他未再开口时她提示道。Loki对她挑了挑眉。

 

“我看不出这有何相关，”他冷冷地说。Dr. Fisher坐了回去。

 

“并不一定要相关，”她说，“只是活跃下气氛。让我加深对你的了解。去感受你这个人而不是你档案中写的那些。而且有时从头开始比较好，知道吗？人的出身可以对他日后的生活产生很大影响。”

 

 _那么，考虑到我出生后被遗弃在一片冰封的荒原自生自灭的事实一切就情有可原了。_ 不是吗？Loki口中一片苦涩。“是这样吗，”他说，未能完全掩盖住自己的语气。“是一个人出生的环境重要，还是他幼年无忧无虑的生活重要？”

 

Dr. Fisher很好地掩饰了她一闪而过的犹豫，但没有逃过Loki的双眼。“没人知道，”片刻后她说。“可能是其一，也可能两者皆有。这个问题争议很大，但还没有明确的说法。你会说你幼年时期过得…无忧无虑吗？”

 

Loki呛出一声刺耳的笑声。“不，”他立刻说，但随后犹豫了。他曾经不也快乐过吗？快乐的 _过往_ ？也许是假象，但他能记起温暖的感觉并相信自己被人爱着。若不是这样，其余的事也不会伤他如此之深。“不，”他出言更为谨慎。“并非无忧无虑，但…也相当愉快。”

 

“嗯嗯嗯，”Dr. Fisher说。这显然是继续说下去的邀请，让他填补沉默而给出的不偏不倚的回应。Loki注视着她，思索对方是否真心想从他嘴里套出些什么。他当然可以用彻头彻尾的谎言编造美妙的故事给她听。他差点就忍不住了。

 

“抚养我的人很善良，”片刻后他开口。“我别无他求。”

 

“抚养你的人？”Dr. Fisher侧了侧脑袋。“你不是亲生父母养大的？”

 

“不是，”稍后Loki开口，而他的思绪中突然闪现出了Megan。“我是…被收养的，我想。在很小的时候。”

 

Dr.Fisher在记事板上做了些笔记。“你曾见过你的亲生父母吗？”

 

 _我见过我父亲，然后我杀了他。_ “我和他们接触很少。”

 

“但你并不把养父母视作你的父母。”

 

Loki突然想到Megan说起他生父和养父时的样子，后者并无资格。他们没有血缘关系，但仍是家人。他胸口凝结起一阵不适。“不，”片刻后他说，这时他想起了Frigga。“我…我母亲，也许。”但不，就连那也不公平。他没资格称她为母亲。“不，都不是。他们对我毫无意义。”

 

Dr. Fisher的眉头非常轻微地皱了一会儿。“这是句很重的评价。”

 

Loki对她一声冷笑。“你是不是想告诉我这不公平？”

 

“不，”她说。“我不是来评判你的感受的。我只是想理解你为什么会这么说。你和家人的关系很疏远吗？”

 

Loki觉得一阵好笑，但憋了回去。“可以这么说。”

 

“这未必是件坏事，”Dr. Fisher说。“有时候我们需要和家人保持距离，因为他们对我们无益或只是出于你需要私人空间。你…成长过程中和家人的关系亲近吗？和你的…养父母，或是兄弟姐妹…”

 

 _兄弟姐妹。_ Thor的面孔如灼热的闪电般在他脑中闪现，他顿时一阵缩瑟。 _亲近？你无法想象。我们形影不离。我总是在他身边，从会走路的那天起就一直跟着他，我想要的不过是待在他身边，_ 能像 _他一样，他完美永远完美而我却—_

“我想。”他的声音听起来遥远怪异。“和普通孩子差不多。”

 

_是何时改变的？你们曾经很快乐。_

“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”Dr. Fisher问道。Loki的喉咙哽住了。 _不，没有。_

 

“有，”他说，仿佛这个词是从他口中硬拽出来的。“一位兄长。”他能感觉自己的指甲正掐入椅子的扶手，即将撕开木材的纹路。他感觉皮肤上像是有砂纸在来回摩擦刺痛不已。

 

“他是否…Luke。你哥哥去世了吗？”

 

“你是问他是不是死了？”Loki直白地问。他的目光锁定在她脸上，但她一脸沉着。

 

“是的。”

 

 _他没死，死的是我_ ，Loki想说，随后感觉那股想笑的冲动又涌了上来，他压了下去。 _我死了而他目睹了一切还大喊我的名字。_ Thor的面孔再次闪现在他脑中，但这一次他没有笑，而是盯着身下的Loki滑向遥不可及的距离，嘴唇拧成拒绝的线条，就如Loki最后见到的那样。他好奇Thor是否还会为他难过。

 

“我不想再谈这件事，”他说，完美地隐藏了语气。

 

“好吧，”Dr. Fisher温柔地说。“你有什么确实想聊的话题吗？”

 

“不，”Loki说。“没有。”

 

他们在一片沉默中度过了这个小时剩下的时间。 _Thor恨我_ ，Loki提醒自己。 _Thor厌恶我和我的一切，一定是。_

 

Loki到点离开时并未打破沉默。

 

* * *

 

 

他没有想过睡觉，很清楚即便能睡着也只会带来黑暗的梦境。他和电脑下了会儿象棋，为下次有机会与Natasha切磋时磨练棋艺，但最终他从屏幕前漫无目的地来到窗边，望着窗外这座他选择定居的城市。

 

他想到了Thor，还有他藏身的这个格外渺小的国度。生活的。他想到了他的童年还有一切急转直下的那一刻。他想不出改变是什么时候发生的，因此一定是由始至终都是那样，只是此前他的双眼被蒙蔽了。他从那些思绪中抽离，既然它们只会令他惆怅，转而专注于Coulson的话上。

 

能量尖峰。他想过彩虹桥，但怀疑不是；他不用费力就能感觉出那种频率。紧皱着眉头，Loki深吸了一口气后呼出，然后闭上双眼，开始一层一层筛选魔法，层层深入，寻找干扰。

 

他在接近感官的最深层处找到了它，就像一种几乎无法听见的低频蜂鸣。他皱了皱眉。就在他抽身回过神来的时候有什么拨动了他的意识，但没有实锤。

 

稍事犹豫后，Loki编织了一道法术，他穿过夹缝中的狭小空间发现自己来到了世界树的枝丫间，四周是无尽的虚空。他感到一阵头晕，而恐惧令他的胃部抽紧，但他狠下心忍了下来。

 

Loki意识到，自从跌出无限的空间，这是他首次再度踏足这片抓眼，足以诱惑粗心过客沉沦无尽吟唱的黑暗的领域。他很幸运没有永远坠落下去。

 

他走了几步，不确定自己要找什么，但知道他在找某样东西。他搜遍了星光璀璨的树枝，从上到下仔仔细细检查了一番，又深入虚空。一无所获。

 

他皱着眉，再次试探那股先前接触过的蜂鸣的魔力，然后猛地缩了回来。

 

那就像世界树在 _尖叫_ 。就像他能 _听见_ 宇宙纹理间传出的痛苦呼喊，而且某种力量正 _压迫_ 着它，使其绷紧弯曲—

 

Loki一阵恶心弯下腰，大口喘着气。有 _非常可怕_ 的事发生了。某种外界的力量正试图闯入九界，而且为达目的不惜撕裂现实本身。

 

Loki逃离虚无回到公寓内，喘息不止，他本以为那 _东西_ 会随时突破闯进来找到脆弱又无以自保的他。他的耳中嗡嗡作响而他胃中正搅得天翻地覆。

 

 _能量尖峰_ ，他想到。 _反射。世界树颤抖着抗议时贯穿其中的脉搏。_

 

_还是说它们来自那东西本身？_

 

米德加尔特位于众多国度的中心。以它为据点，有意进攻九界的人或物就拥有了战略要地。而且它并不像阿斯加德那般，拥有抵御来自其他维度的入侵的保护。

 

一阵凉意蹿下Loki的背脊，他想象这个世界葬身火海，沦为停尸房，到处都是尸体。Natasha鲜红的发色与鲜红的血液混为一体。Barton的尸体被他的箭钉在墙上。Foster被压在倒塌的钢筋混凝土之下。

 

Angela。Mrs. Fairfax。面对一个能令世界树尖叫的存在她们能有多少生机？

 

Loki双手撑着椅背压低脑袋。他需要阿斯加德的图书馆。他必须知道这东西是什么。他单枪匹马无法布下米德加尔特需要的那种保护咒，甚至再加一两名术士也无济于事。阿斯加德应该会有资料，但就算开口的不是他…就算他想开口求助，Loki也不确定Odin是否会在意，更何况他不想。

 

（Thor会来。在这一想法伤到自己前Loki斩断了它。）

 

不。如果有东西来犯，Loki会击败他。如有必要，单枪匹马。

 

 _Coulson应该知道_ ，Loki心想，接踵而至的是， _他能干什么？这是你的事。_ 恐惧盘旋在他腹中。 _还有这一次，不许失败。_

 

* * *

 

 

**插曲（二十三）**

Loki是一早离开的，在日出前。他踏出门外，又走了走，站在齐膝高的草地中，放眼望去没有一个凡人。

 

几小时后，他想，Andrea和Carl将起床开始一天的忙碌。几周后，他们很可能就会忘记他曾出现过。他很小心地掩盖了自己的足迹；应该没人会跟着他找上他们。

 

他希望了无牵挂能让他解脱，但并没有。毫无疑问，他停留得太久了。但Carl一直都…他喜欢Carl。他令Loki想起了自己已经遗失的某些东西。某种单纯，或许。曾经年幼时的记忆。

 

但现在他又再次回到了起点，囊中羞涩（尽管他总能变出更多，但过度使用会惹人生疑），无处可去。 _你就这样一直流浪下去吗？_ 一个声音在他脑海深处小声问道。 _从一处到另一处，徘徊数月后再次上路，度过你的余生？_

 

还有别的选择吗？定居下来过上人类的生活？他怀疑这种可能性根本不存在。

 

腿边的草丛随风摆动，Loki无精打采地盯着地平线。有什么意义？这一切？

 

_但你并不想放弃，不是吗？_

 

他试过，Loki无趣地想。跳入宇宙的咽喉，但却被它吐了出来。

 

Loki选了个方向迈出脚步。

 

直到他决定放弃，他似乎也没别的事可做。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Joe the plumber：水管工乔。2008年美国大选时在奥巴马和麦凯恩的辩论中被点名的水管工。双方拿他的美国梦作为焦点辩论两人的减税政策。


	24. Chapter 24

Natasha抱着个装的满满当当的购物袋敲响了Loki的大门，并一股脑地塞进他怀中。“你怎么样？”说着她悠闲地晃进了他的公寓。“总之，没闷死吧。”

 

“还没。”Loki朝袋子里瞥了一眼。“这是什么？”

 

“食物，”她说。“你给我做晚饭。”

 

Loki挑起眉毛，看着她从橱柜中取出餐盘摆放到桌上。“是吗。”

 

“对，”她说得毫不犹豫。“我带来了原材料。相信我，你不会想要我帮忙的。”她拿起他留在茶几上的书检查了一番。“真的假的？你在读 _孙子兵法_ ？”

 

“这是经典，”Loki随和地说。

 

“会让人觉得你开始入门了。”Natasha放下书看着他，挑起一边眉毛。“你是打算就这么站着？”

 

“晚餐，”Loki说完走到桌边，将购物袋放到料理台上开始查看食材。“你可以先打个电话来。”

 

“总得有人在你停职期间让你保持警觉。”Natasha爬上沙发，手肘撑着靠背，下巴抵在胳膊上。“不能让你松懈。”

 

 _不，你必定不会_ ，这一念头在Loki脑中闪过，但他没去理会。“我对这一隐患抱有疑问。你知不知道Stark来找过我？而且还穿着他的盔甲。我希望向他透露我住址的人不是你。”

 

“我绝对不会。”Loki倾向于相信她，至少暂时。“我告诉过你；Tony总有办法弄到他想要的。然后看上去他目前想要的是你。”她顿了顿，将头歪向一侧。“…嗯，”她一副若有所思的样子，于是Loki做了个鬼脸。

 

“我想不是。”他拿出刀开始切Natasha带来的蔬菜。“他不是我喜欢的类型。”

 

“你说的没错。太过相似。”Loki回头瞪了她一眼。

 

“我和Stark不同。”

 

Natasha笑得一脸无辜。“当然不同。”她流畅地起身转移到窗口。“我听说你有天遇到美队了。这事在基地已经传的沸沸扬扬了。”

 

“他们肯定是实在没什么可聊的了，”Loki满不在乎地说。Natasha嗤之以鼻。

 

“哦，行了。你们上演了一场好戏。也许不是有意的，但你不能怪那些新人—还有一些不算太新的人—围观。”Natasha得意地对他笑笑。“不管怎样，这不是重点。你觉得Rogers怎么样？”

 

“为什么问我？”

 

“我好奇你对他印象如何。而且他不是你的童年偶像，不像有些人，或是你爷爷天天挂在嘴边的那个人，对另一些人来说。”Loki停下切菜的动作看了Natasha一眼，好奇她的兴趣点在哪。

 

“我对他的看法是否也反应了我本身的一些情况？”

 

“也许有一点，但那只是顺带。我基本就是随便问问。”Natasha往厨房瞄了一眼。“你的烹饪进度不怎么样啊，有没有？”

 

“你让我分心了，”Loki指出，但他又回到了准备工作中顺便考虑她的问题。“我挺喜欢他的，我猜。他看起来有点…迷茫。不自在。他是名老练的战士，离开战场，他不确定自己的归宿在哪。”

 

“嗯—”Loki能感觉到后颈上Natasha的目光。“我倾向于你的观点。不过，我想他会搞清楚的，慢慢来。”

 

Loki的肩膀僵硬了。“我们讨论的还是队长那个老好人吗，特工Romanov？”

 

“不然我的这些分析还能用在谁身上？”Romanov温和地说，随即Loki感觉自己握刀的力道变重了。他让自己放松。

 

“我毫无头绪，”稍后Loki说，刻意表现得漠不关心。“我不知道还有别人也面临…这种困境。”

 

Natasha呼出一口气，含糊说了句什么，估计是，“我肯定你不知道。”不过随后她只是拔高嗓门说道，“我认为你可能有兴趣知道Doom在你逃脱后再也没露过面。也许把他的实验室变成一片焦土起到了效果。”

 

 _我表示怀疑。_ “我肯定他迟早会再露脸的。” _而且等他出现时我会把他的脑袋从脖子上拧下来。_ （一旦神盾局解除对他的束缚，一个阴险的声音在他脑中说道，而Loki甩开了它。）“他看起来不像那种会安分很长时间的类型。”

 

“不像，”Natasha用几乎算得上慵懒的腔调附和道。“他不是个很低调的人，不是吗。”她轻声哼哼了一句。Loki动手把她带来的肉切成丝并倒入平底锅中，听着滋滋声。“Stark想要什么？”

 

Loki耸耸肩。“他有问不完的问题。”他突然好奇Stark有没有跟人提过他…失手的事，如果有是跟谁。

 

“他就那样。”Natasha轻轻走过去倚在橱柜上看着忙碌的Loki。“Loki…你怎么样？”

 

Loki心头一紧。“很好，谢谢。如果没有人整天追着我问精神状态如何会更好。”

 

“啊哈。”

 

Loki越发紧张。那种突然想转身冲她咆哮，恐吓她的冲动令他大吃一惊，差点没站稳。这种突如其来的怒火，他想到，是新出现的，而且他不喜欢。“如果你要观察些什么，特工Romanov…”他刻意表现出心平气和的样子。

 

他听见Natasha用鼻子呼出一口气。“除了你绷得就跟条地雷引线似的还一副随时会炸的样子？”Loki将注意力集中在切肉上。慢条斯理，有条不紊。Natasha歪了歪脑袋。“不管你在逃避些什么，你已经躲不掉了，对吗？”

 

Loki咽了口口水。“我没在逃避—”

 

“别对我撒谎，Loki。这只会激怒我。”Natasha叹了口气，朝他挪了挪。“听着，你不想说没关系。我不是你的心理医生—不过既然神盾局掏钱给你请了一位我建议你跟 _她_ 说说，不管是什么。但给你个来自某个长年逃避一堆事情的人的忠告？”Loki微微扭头看着她。“在它追上你之前转身面对它。起码这样你能有所准备不会被它在背后捅一刀。”她靠后倚着橱柜。“就这些。”

 

Loki停下切片的动作看着她，怒气已然散去，取而代之的是一种他不想仔细解读的纠结情绪，填满了胸口几乎令他不适。Natasha正蹙眉看着另一头的橱柜，一脸不爽。

 

Loki好奇如果他告诉她有东西正在逼近她会怎么说，某种庞大可怕来自她的宇宙和已知世界疆域之外的存在。说他既不知道那是什么也不清楚该如何阻止，但他知道不查清楚将会付出昂贵的代价。找人分担也许能减轻他的精神负担。

 

但那…自私的无可救药。

 

“我会注意的，”片刻后他说。Natasha点点头，算不上敷衍，而Loki产生了一种诡异的内疚感。“我希望你会在场，”他随后说。“帮我盯着背后。”

 

Natasha带着一丝笑意对他挑了挑眉。“只要你给我机会，Silver。”她停顿了一下，又歪了歪头。“哈。取自‘银舌头，’对吗？我早该发现。不过，我猜是因为我一直觉得神盾局总部和北欧神话搭不上边。”

 

Loki感觉后背正中心一阵僵硬。“你有在了解，”他不瘟不火地说。

 

“别激动，”Natasha说。“只是你的维基页面。”她盯着他胳膊另一边的锅子。“你快好了吗？我饿了。”

 

“派点用场把桌子铺好，”Loki开口，并未多想。

 

“你以为你是在对谁发号施令，”Natasha说，但她转向装刀叉的抽屉，于是Loki感觉自己再次放松了下来，轻微的，并专心继续做准备工作。

 

 _我没在逃避任何事，_ 他对自己说，但这句话在他自己听来都像谎言。

 

* * *

 

 

“所以嘿，”当他进门时Darcy Lewis问候道，“你是不是真的跟马睡过？”

 

Loki短暂闭眼并深吸了一口气后开口，“请管好你的仆人。”

 

“她不是我的仆人，”Foster说，随后又加了句，“Darcy…”

 

“扫兴。至少你可以回答下我的问题。”

 

“不，”Loki直白地说。

 

“不，你没有，还是…”

 

Loki绷紧了下颌。“出去。”

 

“只是申明下，我不是因为你的命令才走的，”Lewis说。“我只是 _正好_ 明天有篇论文要交，而这地方又刚好变成了一个不友好的工作环境。嘿Jane—周六晚上看电影？打我电话。”Foster担忧的目光一直在Loki身上，而后者压根没朝Lewis的方向看一眼。“你们俩玩的开心。还有Jane，记住我说的—”

 

_“Darcy。”_

“好了，好了，”说着Lewis砰地一声关上了大门。Loki松开憋着的那口气，谨慎自控，同时思索来这里是否是个错误。他已经开始烦躁不安了。

 

“她说的？”他温和地问，却看到Foster涨红了脸迅速别过脑袋。

 

“相信我，”她嘀咕，“你不会想知道的。”她抓了把几乎盖住脸的乱糟糟的头发。“你不介意我们先把工作的事放一放吧？我已经连续开工快三十六小时了，而且我早就不是研究生了。”

 

Loki打量了她片刻后点了点头。“我可以容许这点。”

 

“很好。”Jane吹开面前的一缕头发，走到屋子另一头淹没在一堆东西中的冰箱边。“想要点什么吗？我有啤酒，雪碧，水…发霉的奶酪， _Darcy_ **…** ”

 

Loki站着没动，不确定这种情况下到底该怎么做。“不用管我。”

 

Foster瞥了他一眼，表情晦涩，随后她耸耸肩。“行，”她语气中的某些东西令Loki不愿去解读。“我也同意。”她拿出一罐名为雪碧的东西打开，吸了一口。“那么，呃…你怎么样？”

 

Loki勉强忍住没哼出声。“拜托，Dr.Foster。没必要假装对我的私生活感兴趣。”

 

Foster蹙眉，一副像是被冒犯的样子。“我有兴趣。不说别的我也 _好奇_ 你平时都怎么打发时间。”Loki挑起眉，嘴角挂了下来。“好吧， _这次_ 我又说错了什么？”

 

 _这重要吗？_ Loki不禁想反驳，但忍住了。“没什么。我只是奇怪你会对我生活中的平凡日常如此着迷。”

 

Jane捏了捏鼻梁。“你是不是会让每个跟你讲话的人都头疼，还是说只有我？”

 

Loki撇撇嘴。“我没研究过。”他的笑容，如果那是个笑容的话，很快消失了，随后他发现自己在说，“如果你愿意，我可以帮你处理下这个问题。”

 

“什么问题？”Foster语气烦躁。Loki没有回答，而是上前一步，但Jane却狼狈地退后。“你想干—”

 

“你的头疼。”Loki举起手。“一个简单的咒语。”Foster眯起双眼，Loki感觉到自己的嘴唇开始扭曲。她当然会拒绝。怎么不会？她为什么要让他在自己身上施加简单的魔法，她宁可饱受—

 

“好吧，”说着她再次走上前。“没问题。”她的样子很紧张，但脸上写满了决心，于是片刻后Loki伸出手指轻触上她的太阳穴，向她体内输入一股魔法以缓解疼痛，尽管他无法真正消除它的根源。Foster的双眼眨了又眨。

 

“哇哦，”她说，“那可真…不错。魔法。”她微微一笑。“比艾德维尔强[1]。谢谢。”

 

Loki低头看着她，试图参透她。“不客气。”Foster的笑容退去并移开目光。

 

“我会不惜一切弄清楚其中的原理的，”她若有所思地说。“那是不是—你做的这些，在阿斯加德有很多人会吗？”

 

Loki好奇她为什么这么问。或许她想知道Thor是否也有治愈她头疼的能力。“不，”片刻后他开口。“有一些，但不多。”

 

“哈。”Foster微微摇摇头。“这一切还是 _非常_ 诡异。你的能力有什么限制吗？我是说，有规律，对吧？你能让死人复活吗？”

 

Loki扬起眉毛。“你有想复活的人，Jane Foster？”

 

“并没有，”她说，尽管她别过视线的样子令Loki好奇她失去的那个人是谁。“只是—在大多数魔法系统中—我是指在 _小说_ 里—那是无法逾越的几条重要界线之一。也就是你不能让死人复活。”

 

Loki活动了一下手指，随后坐了下来。“严格意义上说并非无法实现。但大体来说不能。出于各种原因。”

 

“哇哦。”Jane摇了摇头，随后迟疑了一下，侧目看了Loki一眼就像不知该不该问接下来的问题。“你的…Thor是否…他能做这些吗？”

 

Loki不禁想撒谎。但这么做并无多大意义。“他 **能** ，但他从未好好学过。这向来不是他最大的长处。”

 

“哈。”Jane来到桌边坐了下来，双手抵着下巴。“Loki…我能问你个问题吗？”

 

“我强烈希望是关于彩虹桥的问题，”Loki说，未能有效掩盖住语气中的无趣。

 

Foster眉头紧皱望着桌子。“你和Thor…肯定曾经很亲密。是什么时候变了？”

 

就在最近，他也产生过几乎相同的想法。Loki差点弹了回去。“你没想过Thor这么多年可能一直都蒙在鼓里。”

 

Jane抬起目光看着他。“我不吃这套。”

 

“你低估了我演戏的能力。或是Thor的乐观，也许。你为什么想知道？”

 

“就是好奇，我猜。”

 

“啊是的。所以你的好奇心给了你打探我个人隐私的权利。”

 

“好吧，不是，”Foster开口，同时微微皱起眉。“我只是想问—”

 

“希望能洞悉我的弱点所在？”Loki能听出自己的声音正越来越尖锐和危险。“一个我到底是如何误入歧途的解释？”

 

“如果你不想回答可以直接说‘我不想回答这个问题，’”Jane提高嗓门说道。“好吧，好吧。我收回。哎。”她边喝雪碧边用余光打量着Loki。“你太 _大惊小怪_ 了，知道吗？”

 

Loki一阵火大。“也许我觉得有这必要是源于你不懂得什么叫委婉。”

 

“嘿！”Jane的样子很震惊，两颊泛起了红色。“我够委婉了。就因为我没那个耐心顾及你敏感的骄傲—”

 

Loki感觉他的脾气已经绷到了极限。“我未能纵容你为Thor神魂颠倒的渴望令你很失望？”

 

Foster的嘴唇紧紧抿在了一起。“你知道我的生活远不止你哥哥和你喜怒无常的脾气，明白？”

 

“哦？”Loki假装大吃一惊。他知道自己很残忍但无法阻止自己，他想伤害别人。“哪里？”

 

“我不 _睡_ 在这里。”

 

“听你的说法，你根本不睡觉。”Loki从桌子对面探身上前。“Thor会打扰你的梦境吗？他是否带你去了魔法大陆并在那封你为后？你是否夜不能寐渴望—”

 

“住口！”Jane跳了起来，双手在身侧捏紧拳头。“我只是问了个 _问题_ 。Thor提起你时的样子—但如果你一向就是这副德行，不难看出为什么人们会喜欢他远远超过你！”

 

Loki抽搐了一下，感觉就像被人扇了个耳光。Jane的双眼微微瞪大，仿佛这才意识到自己说了些什么，但Loki发现那些话惊人地伤人，像一把切开黄油的刀一般渗入他的皮肤，郁积在胸口。他发现自己挺直了脊背，抹了把脸。“我很确定这点没多少人会质疑。”

 

Jane整张脸通红，嘴唇抿成了一条线。“你为什么总是非得表现得这么混蛋？”

 

Loki浅浅一笑。“这是我的天性，Dr.Foster。”

 

“哦，”Jane嘶声，“真是 _弱爆了_ 。搞得好像你无法—无法控制还是啥的。无法阻止你自己。你曾经想过 _选择_ 不当个混蛋么？像大多数人一样，日常—”

 

Loki感觉到自己的脸在扭曲。“你可曾想过选择不做你自己？一个小女人，常年为认可和关注而挣扎，却总是遭到忽略和无视。终于得到关注时该有多令人 _振奋_ 。只是，哦等等—你的英雄去哪了？他可曾回来找过你？可怜的 _Jane Foster_ 。”

 

Foster的脸色越发难看，她朝他逼近一步，怒火中烧。“至少我还有自己在乎的东西。至少我不像你一样满肚子 _仇恨_ 。至少我没有因为童年阴影深陷自怨自艾的泥沼中，无法 _战胜_ 自己，看清自己并非世上唯一一个处境艰难的—”

 

“住口！”Loki的音量已近乎尖叫。他的魔法被点燃，环绕着双手闪烁，Jane顿时张大了嘴。她的双眼爆出，表情顷刻间由愤怒转为恐惧，他并不 **想** 这么做，但他无法心生歉意。他的心脏怦怦直跳，血管中涌动着愤怒和另一种情绪。“你对我一无所知，”他咆哮。“ _一无所知。_ 你以为你明白，你以为你看穿了我，但你不过就是在空谈， **可悲的** 凡人妄想去碰触她遥不可及的东西。”他的魔法在皮下燃烧。

 

Jane的样子，他发现，已经不再愤怒。她看起来在害怕，她的手指掐着喉咙，正从他身边逃开。

 

 _你是不是觉得你赢了？_ Loki的脑海深处响起一声低语。 _你满意了，成功惊吓到一名手无寸铁毫无防备的凡人女子？这是何等的壮举。你的母亲该多骄傲。_

 

Loki突然感到一阵不适。他的魔法消散了，而Jane倒抽了一口气，抓着一张桌子稳住了自己。她直起身时目光移向Loki，两人就这么对视了片刻，Jane的双眼睁大，而Loki的目光狂乱。

 

他在她赶他出门前逃走了，不知身在何处而且浑身发抖，他攒紧拳头。

 

他不该那么做。（他不是故意的。）

 

他一开始就不该跟她多废话。

 

* * *

 

 

Loki犹豫了一段时间才接通Steve Rogers的来电。不过，最终，这不失为一种舒缓与Foster谈过（争吵过）之后不断绷紧的神经的好方法，而且可能比某些还有效。此外，他对这个男人也微微有点好奇。自从他们上次见面加上跟Natasha聊过之后他做了些阅读，但从文字中了解一个人远远不同于和本人交谈。

 

更不用说Loki找到的大部分Rogers的资料都被染上了超级英雄这一角色的色彩。看起来，他是最早以这种形象出现在公众面前的一个。Loki好奇在他之前出现过多少无名的，或是被视为不适合代表民众的英雄。

 

最终，不管怎样，这似乎是个不错的选择。对打充满活力和挑战，足以让他汗流浃背。队长租的这间屋子没有窗户，因此他们可以免遭围观，而且等Rogers叫停的时候他基本已经累到放松了下来。

 

Steve Rogers拉伸了一下后对Loki微微一笑。“我都感觉被侮辱了。你看起来几乎都不带喘的。”

 

Loki对他得意一笑。“好吧，没有 _喘_ 。但你成功让我的呼吸变重了一点。”话一出口他就意识到可能会引起误会，紧绷着等待对方愤怒或凶残的反应，但Rogers只是摇摇头哼了哼鼻子。

 

“是的，好吧。下次估计我得再努力一点。”Rogers侧目看了他一眼，随后加了句，“我是说，如果你想。”

 

“别怕。我还未对你感到厌烦。”Loki歪过头，仔细观察正在用毛巾擦脸的队长。“再说，你比大多数人更有挑战性。”他没邀请Natasha对练过，不过他突然好奇如果他开口会发生什么。

 

“谢谢，”队长说，只是有点干巴巴的。

 

Loki审视了他的背影片刻后发问，“有兴趣出去喝杯咖啡吗？”

 

Rogers一脸喜悦的样子几乎让人尴尬。“有—当然有？我是说，我得先冲个澡，但之后…”

 

孤独之人，Loki想到。很可能只要有人开口他都会赴约。尽管如此，Loki仍旧很欣慰。他不经意地摆了摆手。“当然可以。我不赶时间。”

 

“我知道离这儿几个街区的一个地方，”Rogers微笑着说。“他们也做意面，还有些不错的汤…”

 

Loki的笑容略显狡黠，但他并未收敛。“冲澡去吧，队长，之后你可以带我去。”

 

Loki双手插着裤袋等在路边的人行道上，他有种奇怪的感觉，虽然搞不清缘由。他的思绪又慢慢回到了Jane Foster身上并感到一阵刺痛。很可能他已经一劳永逸地断了那条路。他将无从知晓她的动向以及彩虹桥重建的进度。

 

没有他她永远不可能成功，Loki提醒自己。没什么可担心的，这样一来他就不必再应付她那些侵犯隐私的问题。他努力抛开那些想法做了个深呼吸，想让自己重新冷静下来，但沉闷的低气压预示着雷阵雨即将来临，而这很快抵消了Loki得来不易的轻松感。

 

一头湿发的Rogers肩上挂着背包再次现身时他拉回了自己的思绪。“这边走，”他用下巴指了指说。“估计五六个街区。”

 

“你带路，”Loki微笑着说，随后跟上队长的步伐，从容地与他保持一致的步调。Rogers看起来要比在神盾局基地时放松得多，Loki注意到，姿态没那么僵硬。他好奇这个男人有没想过Loki很有可能是Fury的间谍，然后判断应该有。或许这对Rogers无关紧要；他很可能只是极度渴望在一个面目全非的世界能有个伴。

 

（你形容的还能是谁？）

 

“我能问你个问题吗？”大概走过半个街区后他开口。Loki不由得浑身一紧脸上却不动声色。

 

“当然。不过，我是否会回答就…”

 

Rogers的表情是那种诚挚的好奇。“我希望这不会—你…上次用的那招。换衣服，还有把窗玻璃变暗…那不只是…”Rogers清了清嗓子。“那看起来像某种…”

 

Loki感觉自己的嘴角翘了起来。“我不得不好奇为什么直接用事物原本的名字就这么令人厌恶。我可以使用某些…不同寻常的技能，没错，广义上可以称之为魔法。”

 

Rogers像个孩子似的瞪大了眼睛。“哇哦，”他说，随后摇了摇头又说了一遍，“ _哇哦。_ 所以你能直接…”他单手打了个奇怪的手势，然后激动了，两颊通红，样子可爱。“抱歉，我一定听起来像个彻头彻尾的白痴。”

 

Loki几乎着迷了。“你似乎不认为这一事物可能存在的想法是种侮辱，”他无趣地说。“这已经比许多人强了。”

 

“侮辱？不！这—”Steve笑了。“这很不可思议。我以为那可能是某种把戏，但那真的是…你一直都能—使用魔法吗？我的用词没错吧？你能做哪些事？”他的样子又尴尬了起来。“如果我惹你讨厌了…”

 

“不，”Loki微微感到好笑。“你没有。如果我真烦了，肯定会让你知道。至于我能做什么…说来话长，而且复杂。”

 

“好厉害，”Rogers低声说，随后摇了摇头。“每次我以为自己不会再吃惊…”

 

Loki心照不宣地嗯了一声表示赞同。不过，他有点分心，有东西在刺激他意识的边缘。他停下脚步，扭头扫视了一遍街道。空气中的湿度变重了，而Loki内心一处小角落在低语 _Thor来了_ ，但感觉上又不太像。

 

“Mr. Silver？”队长也停了下来，而且正紧锁着眉头看着他。“出什么事了吗？”

 

“你感觉不到吗？”他问，并深吸了一口气，但他嗅不到任何异常。一股隐约的臭氧味，以及像什么的焦味，但在这个城市并不显得突兀。

 

“感觉像是要下雨了，”稍后Rogers说。“也许是雷阵雨…”

 

就在这时响起了尖叫声。

 

队长立刻一个转身，瞬间警觉起来。“出什么，”他开口。Loki打开了其他感官，抛出一张大网—

_它在他面前张开大口，凝视着，可怕又不正常—_

 

他弯下腰剧烈地抽搐起来，差点跪倒在人行道上。队长瞬间就来到他身后，眼中满是担忧。“Luke！ 出什么事了，你没事吧—”

 

“做好准备，”Loki喘着粗气说，同时一把抓住队长的手腕带着两人穿越了空间。

 

亲眼看到令Loki想吐。一条歪七扭八的裂口渗入了现实，正对着某处张开大口，它不该出现在这里。他的本能在尖叫让他逃走，他能感觉到它喷出的能量，集中又原始。令人陶醉。

 

而且有东西穿越了。

 

在这一维度它无法保持完好的形态。它一直在变，一团颜色纹路及形状都令人眼花缭乱的可怕庞然大物正沿着街道爬动，粉碎钢筋混凝土的同时撕扯着活物。Loki能听到恐怖的尖锐嚎叫直刺他的骨髓。

 

“我的老天，”Rogers的声音在颤抖。“那 **是** 什么？”

 

“是另一维度的存在，”Loki说。他耳中回荡着裂口本身尖锐的高歌，还伴有不同维度相遇产生的不协调的嘈杂声。“队长，疏散区域内一切有行动能力的人—”

 

“你打算和那东西 _开战_ ？”Rogers一副难以置信语气。

 

“不，”Loki说。“我打算驱逐它。肯定是哪个 _蠢货_ 召唤了它，得让它原路回去。”他催动魔法喊出了咒文。

 

“Silver！”Rogers大喊，随即Loki发现男人撞上了他并和他一起飞了出去，而某种类似触须的东西正朝他们原先所站的位置抽去。他肺中的空气被撞了出来，但他甚至还没缓过气来Rogers就已经爬起身跑了起来—

 

直奔那生物而去，笨蛋。赤手空拳，没有半点魔法，他以为他能干吗？Loki挣扎着起身，当他脑中响起怪物的咆哮时差点再次倒地，暴怒和—

 

痛苦，Loki意识到。痛苦和恐惧。并非愤怒。而且有…什么东西在裂缝和生物之间的街道上溅了一地，肉或血还是某种物质。

 

这个国度不存在能造成此等伤害的东西，起码对这种生物不行。

 

Loki爬了起来向队长周身抛去一道防护咒语，看到他并非是要进攻，而是挥舞着胳膊大喊让自己成为明显目标时Loki松了口气。想法很勇敢，但那生物并不属于米德加尔特，甚至不属于阿斯加德，因此Loki怀疑它‘根本’就没看见Rogers。“队长！”他大喊，借助一丝魔法扩大自己的音量。“回来！专心疏散人群！它已经快死了！”

 

Rogers跑了起来，这时怪物发起猛击，它挥动触须状的延伸物凌空抽中了队长腰侧。他飞了出去，撞上水泥墙后再没爬起来。Loki的心提到了嗓子眼，他清晰而准确地念出驱逐咒文。

 

毫无动静。怪兽还在，尽管它的动作渐渐迟缓，开始向内收拢。萎缩。Loki开口正打算再念一遍咒语时被狠狠击中了，他单膝跪地，喘息不止。

 

虚无。黑暗。彻底毁灭一片荒芜。一种无比深刻的孤独感令Loki无法呼吸。

 

随后那种感觉消失了。怪物似乎站立不稳，已经几乎稳定了形态，就像在挣扎不让自己分裂。Loki听见自己的骨髓中回荡着类似轻声恸哭的呻吟。

 

随后它熔化了。

 

裂缝悬在半空，Loki聚焦目光向另一边看去，但他感觉不到任何东西，没过多久它坍塌了。若不是他已经跪倒在地很可能会被那股魔法的冲击撞倒，而街道上弥漫着大量的水汽和烟雾，满地碎石。

_队长_ ，Loki想到，他爬了起来，跌跌撞撞朝先前看到对方着地的位置走去。到的时候他听到了咳嗽声，发现Rogers还有呼吸时他松了口气，尽管他看起来还有点恍惚。Loki在他身边蹲下，于是Rogers咧嘴笑了笑。

 

“这顿咖啡简直要命，”他喘着粗气。Loki哼了哼站起身，并伸出手。Rogers接过手，在Loki拉他起身时只微微皱了皱眉。“你除掉它了？”

 

“没，”Loki说。“它伤的很重。本来就快死了。”

 

Rogers眨了眨眼。“被什么伤的？你说是有人召唤了它…？”

 

“我可能弄错了。”Loki朝街道中央，先前裂口出现的位置看去。崩溃的孤独和彻底的毁灭。“它可能是个…流亡者。也可能是来自取胜无望的战场的逃兵。”

 

“流亡者？”Rogers的语气很困惑。“来自另一维度？逃离 _什么_ ？”

 

Loki想到尖叫的世界树，有东西想闯进来。来自遥远宇宙的生物曾经声称他们的种族不过是在家园被毁后想寻找一个新的地方落脚。有一股暗流在涌动，而他却不知道那是什么。

 

面临危险的可能不仅仅是米德加尔特，甚至不仅仅是九界。

 

形势可能，Loki思忖，要严峻得多。

 

“问题就在这里，不是吗？”他说，并不顾一切地希望自己错了。

 

* * *

**插曲（二十四）**

 

Loki在一个名为温哥华的中等城市落脚，它貌似位于他坠落的那个名为美联邦的国家边境之外。他偷窃和伪造必要的开支租了间狭小寒酸的公寓，避开邻居和所有人独来独往。

 

毕竟，他先前的麻烦就是因为涉足太深，过于显眼。他一直都善于自力更生。或者说他坚决地让自己相信这一点，因为他拒绝承认胸口的空洞有一种太过接近渴望的情感。

 

他梦到过太多次Thor，而且并非总是噩梦。他想念有家的感觉。他一直是个流浪者，但他也总是有可以回去的港湾。而现在…

 

他在抑郁中越陷越深无法自拔，逐渐丧失起身弄东西吃的动力。他醒来时会躺上数小时，他的睡眠不规律，而且每当他睡醒时往往也只是翻个身继续睡去，想不出还有什么别的事可做。他知道自己正日渐低落却不知该如何停止。

 

这样的日子或许还将持续下去，如果不是Loki意识到自己被人跟踪的事实。

 

这唤醒了他。刺激了他。于是他怒了。他什么都没做，没接触，也没打扰到任何人。然而他们就是不肯放过他。

 

他们很厉害。比在书店跟踪他，之后找到Megan家的那伙人强，而且要是他…不在状态，很可能会被他们糊弄。但他曾花很长时间留意监视者，而且他能察觉有人在追踪他—或准备追踪他。

 

他当然可以按兵不动。但这样一来他就无从知晓这些人是谁派来的，而且很可能会招来更多监视人。此外，一个不争的事实就是死尸很容易变得显眼，失踪也是。他有想过什么都不做，但他还没堕落到那种地步。他无牵无挂，没人会因此涉险。

 

因此他伺机等待，假装对一切浑然不知，并小心谨慎限制自己的行动。形势很快开始升温，但他拒绝先做出让步。

 

不管他们想要什么，他都不会让他们轻易得手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Advil：一种缓解偏头痛的布洛芬药品品牌。


	25. Chapter 25

“你能给我解释一下这东西是什么吗？”Fury暂停颗粒清晰的家用录影带并朝屏幕打了个手势。从模糊扭曲的影像来看，那团游荡的再生体似乎很难拍清楚。Loki双手交叠放在桌上。

 

“来自维度夹缝中的生物，”Loki略显乏味地说。“应该已经有人告诉过你了。”

 

“ _维度夹缝。_  对。Rogers队长说你就是这么跟他说的。你还有什么能补充的吗，特工 _Silver？_ ”Fury…比往常更加不悦。Loki一脸冷漠，他不予回答的态度似乎越发激怒了这个男人。

 

“如果你想要维度理论的完整解释，我可以试试，但这要求你同时具有天体物理学和法术方面的背景，而我不认为你有。”好吧，也许没那么冷漠。Fury用他仅剩的那只眼睛窥视着Loki。

 

“别给我玩花样，”他说。“我不吃这套。这应该是你的专业领域，不是吗？”

 

“并不确切。我对召唤和夹缝只做过有限的研究。我一直觉得那些不是特别实用。”他又看了眼屏幕。“如果你担心的是此类事件会再度发生…我持怀疑态度。这一特定生物不像有被跟踪。”

 

“哦？”Fury抱起双臂。“你为什么这么说？”

 

 _因为他原先的家园已经不剩任何活物了。_ “就当是直觉。当然某些魔法使用者有能力 _引发_ 类似事件，但如果这是你们遇到的首例该类事件，那我怀疑你们之中没人有这个能力。”

 

Fury的嘴抿成了一条线。“那你呢，特工Silver？”从他的眼角Loki看到Coulson动了动。他挑了挑眉。

 

“我怎么了？”

 

“ _你_ 能否—引发此类事件？”

 

Loki发现自己的表情放松了下来，转为厌烦。啊，所以局长意有所指。“你怀疑这事跟我有关。”

 

“你貌似总出现在各种骚乱的中心。然后这— _玩意儿_ 来袭的时候这么巧你又 _刚好_ 在附近…”

 

Loki感觉自己僵住了。“当然—自然而然，这我一定是我干的好事。”他的声音冰冷，指控就如泼在他脸上的冰水一般。“我必须问一句—假设是我在演戏，我又能从中得到些什么？”

 

“也许你很无聊。静不下来。受够了坐冷板凳。也许你觉得惹出点乱子再出手摆平…”Fury的目光严厉。“也许你就是蓄意破坏。我只是猜测而已。”

 

Loki骤然起身，椅子刮擦过地面。“我懂了。行啊， _局长_ ，鉴于我怀疑你不会相信我说的话…我可以走了吗？或者说你打算把我关起来？但我必须承认后一种对你们没有好处。”他龇出牙，本意是想表达不悦。Fury似乎丝毫未受影响。

 

“你不能走。”

 

Loki缓缓转向他。“哦？你想试试吗？”他几乎能感觉到自己皮下的颤动。Fury一副不为所动的样子。

 

“Romanov把你的名字列入复仇者计划的候选人当中了。你听说了吗？” 

 

Loki像是被扇了一巴掌似的陡然一动。这要不是不着边际的推理，他想不通这结论是怎么得出来的，而如果是…Fury是在引他上钩吗？为什么？“略知一二，”他的话并不完全属实。他听过这名字，也听过其他特工拿Fury的这个项目开玩笑，但仅此而已。

 

“她似乎认为你可能是个不错的人选。老实说我得承认，我看不出来。就是状态最好的时候你也不稳定，而且你压根不把命令放在眼里。”Loki感觉自己绷了起来，下巴收紧。“但你很强—似乎比你引导我们相信的还强—很能打，而且你知道我们大多数人都不知道的事。”Fury审视着他，而这下Loki不知是该当作恭维还是侮辱了。“那么，Silver？你能参与团队合作吗？”

 

Loki傻眼了，随后他发出一阵断断续续的笑声。“不，”他一口回绝。“当然不。”

 

Fury点了点头，朝Coulson瞟了一眼，Loki不确定他能理解其中的深意。“我想也是。”他指着屏幕。“我姑且相信这…事与你无关。但下次再有这种事，麻烦你来个电话。要是你知道 _预测_ 此类事件的办法，那就更好…”

 

“我不知道。”

 

Fury咕哝了一声。“那就解散。还有尽量低调点。身为一名间谍，你过于抛头露脸了。至少六名目击证人含混不清地叙述了你的所作所为。你惹出的Osborn和Doom那档子事儿已经让你够招摇了；别再把事情搞大了。”

 

Loki假惺惺地草草行了个带刺的礼。“我尽力。”

 

“务必，”Fury语气平平地说完后背过身去。

 

Loki怨念没能强辩到底，但还是阔步出门，他清楚任何回应都会显得任性。

 

* * *

 

 

到家时他的公寓显得安静又空旷，虽然他身心俱疲，但嗡嗡作响的脑袋却注定了他无法入眠。他瘫坐进沙发中，思绪绕过自身隐约的孤独感回到更紧迫的问题上来。有东西正穿越宇宙向米德加尔特逼近，而他却不知道那是什么。

 

所有可能告诉他有用信息的书籍都在阿斯加德，尽管他或许能找到回去的办法，但Loki甚至连想都不愿意去想。不值得为了可能搜集到的点滴信息冒暴露的风险，加之必然的后果。但如果他告诉众神之父米德加尔特有危险…

 

Loki掐灭了这个念头。Odin不会相信他，其他人也不会。他们可能甚至都不会给他陈述的机会，直接传唤刽子手—Thor说不定会亲自确保他身首异处，Loki一阵心寒，这个念头令他的内心颤栗不已。不，阿斯加德这条路行不通。

 

米德加尔特人普遍对他们所处的宇宙和周围的世界知之甚少…他不能指望神盾局那些技术人员。他们固然聪明，但对超出可见和可触摸范围的广义法则缺乏理解。如果他想找个人谈论这项潜在威胁，他需要找个对世界树和九界有基本认识的人。

 

Jane Foster的脸浮现在他脑中，这令Loki退缩。没错，他想到，Jane的学识和智商可能会有价值，但她不太可能会帮他，在他…做了那种事之后。

 

Loki想起她张着嘴却说不出话时脸上恐惧的神情，他试图平息因羞愧而翻搅的胃部。是她先激怒他的，她不该用那种口气跟他说话—但这都太牵强。他知道自己在找借口。

 

 _你以为自己会怎么做？_ Loki心中苦涩。 _这不就是你干的事吗，你这被诅咒的怪物？_

 

没别的办法了。那段关系已经完了。他没指望还能再见到Foster。

 

伪装的怒火退去，Loki沉浸到了疲惫的惆怅中。他站起身僵硬地走到厨房，在玻璃杯中倒了点已开封的红酒，无心去改善情绪。他猛灌了一口，随后两眼放空，希望…他也不确定。

 

他的思绪又一次从Jane转到了Thor。好奇他现在在做什么。是否每次想起Loki都只觉得他是个诅咒。

 

 _他对你无足轻重_ ，Loki狠心提醒自己的同时喝光了杯中剩余的酒，他甚至希望自己能有醉意。

 

Loki将思绪拉回眼前的事务。没有阿斯加德的书籍，别说对付，就连辨认这项未知的威胁都举步维艰。他绞尽脑汁，试图回想任何关于九界之外的实用信息，但能想到的只有传说和晦涩的典故，没有实在的内容。没有那些…

 

想起Fury的问题，他突然好奇自己当时是否应该采纳，但随即打消了那个念头。团队合作…并非他的特长，而且他怀疑Fury的其他候选人在这点上也提供不了任何帮助。

 

_（但一旦你失败…是不是应该留个知道内情的人来防卫？）_

 

Loki推开了这一想法。他只需要确保成功。

 

要想进一步了解只有一个选择—再去一趟国度间的夹缝。光是想想他的胃就拧了起来，他想到当时的感觉，随后他干脆地提醒自己眼下不是胆怯的时候。只要他准备充分小心提防…他不认为会有性命之忧，而只要他活着，其余的事都可以补救。

 

他脑中快速闪过一个念头，Natasha无疑会反对他正在考虑的事。Dr. Fisher多半会称之为 _自杀倾向_ 。这是必要之举，他告诉那两个假想的声音。这当然是不同的？

 

_你应该直接告诉她们。你为何要隐瞒这件事？真的是因为你认为他们帮不上忙，还是因为你试图向自己证明些什么—或者也许是向Odin？_

 

Loki胃中一阵不适。Odin已经彻底否定了他，就算他曾经在乎过。他不必向自己证明什么。这单纯是出于实际。

 

并非是渴望在人前逞英雄，享受赞扬和荣誉，或是 _仅此一次_ 证明自己也能做点 _好_ 事。

 

Loki再次倒满酒杯并拿了本Barton借给他的书，努力用哈利波特和这个叫罗林的女人对魔法原理荒唐但有趣的见解占据大脑，清空一切思绪。

 

* * *

 

 

“我感觉我们前两个疗程好像进行得不是很理想，”Dr.Fisher说。“今天我想问问 _你_ 认为什么会对你有帮助。”

 

Loki嗤之以鼻。“我并不觉得自己需要帮助，医生。或者至少不需要你能给予的那种。”

 

Dr. Fisher向前倾身。“那么，你觉得你需要哪种帮助？”她问。Loki轻蔑地一笑。

 

“或许某些能缓解我乏味的事。我开始厌倦闲坐着无所事事了。”他扬起眉毛，“或许有件事你可以帮我。你是否有能力敦促他们提前让我复职？”

 

“不，我恐怕无能为力。”她的语气确实充满歉意，当然，这毫无意义。“你工作之余通常都做些什么？”

 

Loki坐立不安。他感觉焦躁，急切，就像皮下嵌进了某些东西。“我读书。散步。除此之外…”他耸了耸肩。Dr. Fisher皱起了眉头。

 

“爱好呢？社交活动？”

 

“准确来说我并不是个喜欢跟人打交道的人，可能你已经注意到了，”Loki干巴巴地说。“我会应付。我享受某几个人的陪伴，那就够了。” _Natasha正在教我下象棋_ ，他差点加了句，但没说出口。那属于—隐私。然而，罗列出来，却突然显得有点…悲哀。空虚。Loki让自己振作。“除非你自告奋勇来取悦我，不过…？”

 

“不了，”说着Dr. Fisher微微一笑，“但你或许可以想想在空余时间找点事做。你喜欢的事，那能让你放松。可以对你的心理健康产生很大影响。”

 

Loki没有克制翻白眼的冲动。“啊，是的。因为你是如此笃定我的精神状态很不稳定，不是吗？”

 

“我没有这么说，”Dr. Fisher说。“而且我希望你明白你曲解了我的意思。做些解压的事对每个人都有好处，不管是谁。那是科学。”

 

Loki任由嘴角弯成自认为略带优越的弧度。“当然。不过我就随意一说，你解读过度了。我感觉非常好。”他平静地对上Dr. Fisher质疑的目光。

 

“Luke，”她温和地说。“我不想逼迫你—”

 

“那就别，”Loki流畅地打断。

 

Dr. Fisher和蔼的表情微微转为不悦。“我能问你个问题吗？你是不是认为需要帮助让你显得软弱？”她发问。Loki的嘴唇抽动了一下。

 

“难道不正是这样才让人暴露出弱点吗？在我看来连自己的想法都处理不好的人不就意味着软弱么。”

 

“我完全不这么认为。”Dr. Fisher身体前倾，双手紧扣放在腿上。“我认为在需要的时候求助是人最坚强的行为之一。”

 

Loki拱起眉毛。“所以，反过来说，当你认为我需要帮助时我没有求助，代表 _我_ 软弱。”

 

她皱眉看着他。“你明明知道我不是这个意思。我只是为你提供我的视角。”她沉默了片刻后叹了口气。“治疗可以有各种形式，Luke。可以单纯只是…跟不相关的人透彻地讨论问题。而我真心希望你考虑下这点，需要他人帮助没什么问题。你不必独自承担一切。”

 

一阵刺耳和略显气短的笑声在Loki的喉咙里不情愿地爆发。“哦？”他说，并感觉自己睁大了双眼，他知道他该保持沉默否则—“那你建议我该向谁求助？除了我自己还有谁？我不指望任何人会有兴趣帮我处理那些卑劣的问题—就算我 _希望_ 他们帮忙。”Dr. Fisher看他的神情令Loki攥紧了拳头。“况且我不希望。你能理解吗？”

 

“当然，”Dr. Fisher用温柔的嗓音说。“我能理解孤独的感觉，我也能理解不想让其他人看到你脆弱的一面。但我能否问下为什么你如此肯定没人会愿意帮你？”

 

 _他们为什么会愿意_ ，Loki心想，但他成功忍住了没说出口。他能感觉到自己几乎在发抖，并强迫自己保持静止。“这对他们有什么好处？”他只是问。“人类—人—是自私自利的种族。” _Barton和Natasha还有Stark救了你_ ，他脑海深处一个小小的声音说。 _他们能从中得到什么好处？_ 他抛开了这一想法。

 

“好吧，”Dr. Fisher缓缓开口。“在…在你的档案中，Luke，写着你是因为去找Norman Osborn才被抓的，因为你以为特工Natasha Romanov有危险。你能告诉我你为什么这么做吗？”

 

Loki眨了眨眼，适应话题的明显变化，之后才注意到这个问题的指向。“她帮过我，”他直白地说。他内心一个微弱的声音在反对，低声说他是个骗子。

 

“所以就因为这样？”Dr. Fisher追问。Loki紧紧抿起了嘴。“你认为自己是个特别无私的人吗，Luke？”

 

“不是，”Loki说，同时克制住想再次发笑的冲动，深知那隐含着某种歇斯底里的成分。“我知道我不是。”

 

“但你的本能却让你把自认为能帮到特工Romanov的行为放在你个人的安危之上。这没错吧？”

 

Loki感觉被困住了，仿佛被逼到了角落。“只是礼尚往来，仅此而已。”

 

Fisher落在他身上的目光很专注。“有没有可能其他人，或许，也想还你人情呢？”Loki的胸口一紧，他想到Roslyn，那个日以继夜搜寻他的人，Barton，那个甚至都不 _喜欢_ 他却又似乎对他的安危牵肠挂肚的人，Rogers，那个在游荡的巨兽袭击时以身犯险保护他不受伤害的人。“是什么令你害怕以至于不敢主动向他人敞开心扉？”Dr. Fisher问道。Loki感觉自己越绷越紧，而对方很快又加了一句。“你不用告诉我，甚至不用大声回答。我只要你考虑下这一点。”

 

Loki双手放在腿上十指交握，他静不下来。他站起身，不敢直视Dr. Fisher，随后他开始踱步，话语不断从口中溢出。“你不明白。我没有—朋友。我不能。这并非—他们不了解我，而我也不信任他们。”他想要冲着对方大吼，居然逼他说出这些话。想要冲着说出这些话的自己大吼。

 

“你是指什么，”Dr. Fisher缓缓说道。“当你说其他人不了解你时？"

 

“我认为我已经说的很清楚了，”Loki说。他的声音刺耳，他试图控制它，控制自己。

 

“你能以任何方式为我解释一下吗？”

 

Loki攥紧拳头，他突然有股爆发的冲动，用魔法还是武力，他不确定。他记得自己原来是个自控力挺强的人，但感觉近期却一味地在失控。也许是自他降落在这一被遗弃的国度后。也许是自从约顿海姆之后—

 

 _我是个畸形的怪物。是个连冰霜巨人都无法接受的怪胎。被两大国度放逐，我早该死了两次了，然而我却还活着。我的一切就是个_ 错误 _，而你们所有人迟早都会看到。_ 他紧紧抿着嘴唇，默不作声，鼻息急促。

 

“Luke？”Dr. Fisher的语气温和中带着担忧。Loki _恨_ 她。

 

“我不配拥有他们，”最终他淡然地说。告诉她又何妨？他几乎能听出Dr. Fisher皱眉的神情，就像她在担心似的。

 

“不配拥有谁？”她问。Loki冷笑。

 

“这些…你如此随意提起的这些人。朋友。这就是你想知道的，不是吗？我为什么不，像你说的， _向他们求助_ ？我的自尊还未匮乏到接受尚未赢得的东西。”他转过身，小心翼翼地调整自己的表情，扬起眉毛。“这回答你的问题了吗？”

 

Dr. Fisher看了他许久。“所以，对你来说，”她说，“友谊…支持，是需要赢得的东西？”

 

“一切不都是吗？”Loki已经无暇去掩饰声音中的刻薄。

 

“我不知道，”她说。“我从来没有这么想过。但我想把关注点放在你说的第一点上—不配拥有朋友。你为什么会这么想？”

 

那几乎正中他不想言明的那些事—或者说 _想_ ，他内心有一部分希望她会反对（就算她反对又有什么意义，她什么都不知道）而另一部分则希望她能就这么认可他的判断然后 _放弃_ 。“我告诉过你了。”

 

“你说过你并未‘赢得’他们。你觉得要改变这点你应该怎么做？”

 

 _我不确定，Thor应该知道。_ 他又一次想到了Jane，苦涩得想笑。 _脱胎换骨，也许。_ “如果我知道，我可能早就做了。”

 

“我并不知道 _值得_ 等同于 _赢得_ ，”Dr. Fisher的语速缓慢。“其中一项指的是存在状态，而另一项则是行为。如果某人不佩得到某物，他们 _能_ 赢得吗？”

 

想笑的冲动再次涌起，而这一次他没有克制，他厌恶那声音，残破又丑陋。“问题就在这里，不是吗？”

 

他无法直视Dr. Fisher。“Luke，”她开口，随后停顿了片刻才继续。“你是否相信你能赢得这些自认为不配拥有的朋友？”

 

Loki闭上双眼感觉自己的嘴角向上翘起。他想到Natasha，那么轻易就称他为 _朋友_ ，还有那句话带给他的感触。想到阿斯加德，以及经年累月为了不切实际的目标否定自己而到头来却发现这由始至终就毫无意义。“不，”他说，坦白对他来说几乎是种解脱。

 

“Luke，”Dr. Fisher说完后沉默了片刻。“我知道我说我不赞同你的看法也无济于事。我想要你回想某些你尊敬和在乎的人。你不必告诉我任何关于他们的事，只是…在你脑海中描绘他们的样子。”

 

Thor的面孔跃入了Loki的脑海中，不请自来。他试过抹掉他，但放弃了，因为很痛却感觉很好。“然后？”

 

“然后想象他们对你说他们不配拥有你或你的友谊。”

 

Loki试了。尝试想象Thor对他说— _我不配拥有你，Loki_ 。即使是 _尝试_ 都令他依稀感到不适，他做不到。他摇了摇头，“我做不到。他永远不会…”

 

_弟弟，不论我让你受了什么委屈，不管我做了什么导致你今天的所作所为，我真的很抱歉。_

Loki抽搐了一下。他感到呼吸急促。Dr. Fisher毫不留情。“想象那些让你感觉如何？”

 

Loki紧闭双唇，拒绝回答。他踮着脚尖朝前踉跄了一下，感觉自己正在逃走的边缘。“他不会这么说。他永远都不会这么 _认为_ 。”

 

“每个人都有自我怀疑的时候。”他听见Dr. Fisher站了起来。“现在你能否想象一下告诉那个人你赞同他说的？也就是他们 _不_ 配拥有你？”

 

Loki的胃中一阵痉挛。“那不是真的。”

 

“如果你不会对自己在乎的人这么说，Luke，”Dr. Fisher说，“为什么就可以对自己这么说呢？”

 

Loki感觉就像自己的外壳正在崩塌，将他围住，令他窒息。“这不一样，”他试图反驳，声音紧绷。“ _我_ 不一样。”

 

“要是一样呢？”Dr. Fisher的发问仍旧温柔得可恨。“要是我告诉你你也一样，并不比任何人差呢？”

 

Loki发出刺耳的笑声。“那你就错了。你对我一无所知。”

 

“也许不，”她说。“但我对人性略知一二。如果你真有那么坏，我不认为你会在自我认同上遇到这么多困难，或者想到听你在乎的人自我贬低会如此难过。”Loki转身，向她咆哮的冲动呼之欲出，他想— _发泄_ ，但看到她站在那里，娇小却冷静，而且对他充满恶意的想法不为所动时，那股冲动消失了。“我想让你尝试一项练习，就接下来几天。当你对自己产生消极的看法时，我要你想象说给别人—朋友，或是童年的自己听。如果你感觉对他们说不妥，那就提醒自己也许对你说也不妥。”

 

_弟弟，不论我让你受了什么委屈…_

“你不知道我做过些什么，”他的声音显得空洞。

 

“不，也许不，”她承认。“但我对你现在在做的事有所了解。也许那更重要？”

 

* * *

 

 

**插曲（二十五）**

 

经过一周对跟踪者的小心观察后，Loki决定是时候弄清楚他们所属的组织了。

 

那是两个凡人，一男一女。自认为行事低调的两人貌似正在盯梢吧台边喝酒的Loki的幻影，而Loki本人则正在一旁观察那两个人。穿着平庸，说话小声，然而，在这一带他们反而显得分外突兀。借用五分钟前在街上擦肩而过的女人的面孔，Loki边喝饮料边观察他们打算干吗。

 

答案貌似是按兵不动，于是Loki很快厌烦了。他起身，解除伪装，双手插在风衣口袋中信步走了过去。

 

“晚上好，”他靠着最左边那个凡人的肩膀低声说，她立刻转身与此同时她的搭档朝吧台看去。Loki没有撤去幻影。

 

“结束了，”他开口，而Loki一眼就认出了女人的小动作是想掏武器。

 

“哦，行了，” Loki说，并在声音中注入一丝力量。“没那个必要，不是吗？”他坐下。“其实你们要是有问题直接问就是了。”他让自己的声音听起来低沉，冷静，通情达理。那种谁都会欣然同意的口气。

 

两人几乎是争先恐后地回答。“并非问题，先生，严格来说是侦查，”女人回话时她的同伴匆忙补充，“有人认定对你有兴趣，先生。”

 

Loki极其细微地皱了皱眉。“谁认定的？”

 

这个问题两人似乎就没那么心甘情愿回答了。他们面面相觑。Loki 等了等。操控越少，回头就越不容易被人察觉其中有古怪。最终，男人开口，似乎在做思想斗争，“抱歉，先生，但我最好还是不说了。”

 

“个人还是组织？”

 

“组织，”男人说完不解地看着自己。这种人没那么容易蛊惑；很可能经受过某种训练。女人的样子也很不安，而且似乎正在纠结拿不定主意。很有可能她想请求支援却又发现没有行动的动力，除了根深蒂固的习惯告诉她 _应该_ 这么做。

 

那么，一个组织。从这点基本看不出他们想从他这里得到什么，虽然他估计自己不会有兴趣。“谢谢，”说完他站起身，“你们为我提供了不少信息。”

 

“先生，”女人说，“如果你能等一会儿—”

 

“当然，”Loki从容地说。“我就在这里等。你们为什么不再点杯饮料然后我们就能聊了？”

 

一等他们彻底背过身，他就离开了酒吧动身回他给自己找的公寓。

 

街上一片寂静。

 

而现在…现在他们知道他已经发现他们在盯梢了。

 

有一瞬间—就算只有一瞬间—他感觉又变回了曾经的自己。


	26. Chapter 26

就Loki所知，他们强制他接受这项‘心理咨询’是为了帮他。应该是一种治疗。Loki并未体会到治愈的感觉；他感觉像是被剥了皮一样暴露无余脆弱不堪，像是有昆虫在血液中爬行，而现在他的心脏正以过快的频率怦怦直跳。他静不下来，但又不知道自己 _想_ 怎样。 _逃走_ ，他心中有个声音在催促。 _逃离这里别再回来，你在这里不安全，你永远都不会安全。她会不断地逼你，撕开你的伤口—_

 

但这是他自找的，不是吗？Dr. Fisher并没有强迫他说任何事。是他自己一而再再而三地选择揭开自己的伤疤。

 

他的胃里在翻搅，指甲深深掐入掌中。他想回家躲起来，却又不想落单。曾几何时，在这种心境下他会去找Thor，并希望他身边没人。

 

这个念头如同砂纸，摩擦着他本就敏感的神经，Loki一把将其拧断。

 

Natasha，他想到。他可以去找Natasha。她是—他们之间存在点什么，至少；她说过他们是 _朋友_ ，而他也曾许诺过会回报她之前的突然造访。他可以假装就是一次友好的社交拜访和一个玩笑…别无他意。

 

她肯定能看穿，他想到，于是差点改变主意，但最终他鼓起勇气。Natasha已经见过他最狼狈的样子了，或者相差无几，而且只要他不开口她不会多言。

 

他费了一番功夫才查到她档案里写的住址，而找到真实信息又花了不少时间。他本来不希望动用魔法，但急躁战胜了一切。记住地址后他重新掩埋了信息，又施加了一道指向鸡肋信息的误导咒语，以防还有别人在查。在用手机地图找了几分钟后，Loki将自己瞬移至她的门口，他希望没错—却后知后觉地想到说不定这也是误导的地址。

 

他放自己入内，爬楼梯上到五层。Loki注意到大楼本身相当破旧。他没想到会是这种地方，但仔细想想他也说不上缘由。只不过，她没能拥有更舒适的居住环境令他有点不适。他好奇自己要是提起这一感想Natasha会不会见怪。

 

Loki潇洒地叩响15D的大门后退了半步。直到这时，他才又一次后知后觉地想到Natasha可能正忙于别的事。毕竟，除却神盾局的工作，她理应有自己的生活。他的登门造访极为冒昧，仿佛自己的不安值得她放下其他一切要忙的事务。意识到自己可能犯了个相当严重的错误，Loki的胃部一紧，就在他即将退步，打算彻底从大楼消失时门开了。身穿灰色紧身裤和宽松T恤的Natasha正眨眼看着他，头发略显凌乱。

 

“哈，”她说。Loki挺直身体，极力克制畏缩的冲动。

 

“我来的不是时候？”

 

“是谁，Nat？”听见屋内传来的声音他心头一紧。所以，Barton也在。无疑来得不是时候。Natasha的样子不是很激动—但也没显露多少其他情绪。Loki绷直后背让自己微笑。

 

“是Silver，”Natasha朝身后喊了一句。听到屋内传来的大声抱怨Loki努力没让自己的嘴角耷拉下去。

 

“我跟你说过我会还你突然造访这个人情，”他温和地说。

 

“你是说过，”Natasha说。“我猜我不该感到意外。”

 

“不过，如果你…还有别的事，”说着，他的目光朝她身后瞥了一瞬，随后又回到她身上，“既然已经表明意图，我也可以心满意足地回去。”

 

“哈，”Natasha又说了一声，她正以一种令他紧张的方式仔细观察着他，Loki好奇她在他脸上读出了什么。他不喜欢这种感觉，于是试图封闭自己不让她看出端倪，然而基于她眉间逐渐显现的皱纹他不确定自己成功了。她退后将大门完全敞开。“请进。”

 

这次轮到Loki眨眼了，随后他眯起双眼。“我不强求—”

 

“我相信你不会，”她打断。“不过既然你来了然后拼字游戏又是人多比较好玩。那就进来吧。”她站着没动，抵着门。

 

“听起来Barton似乎不这么想，”他缓缓说道。Natasha冷笑了一声。

 

“Barton没得选择，”她的音量大的有点多余。

 

“嘿！”他听见脚步声，稍后同样穿着随意的Barton出现在了走廊里，在怒视了Natasha一眼后他看向Loki。“没事儿。只要你同意在Natasha想玩俄文拼字游戏的时候坚决抵制。”

 

“就因为你一个字都看不懂不代表那就是俄文，”Natasha扭头说道。Barton做了个鬼脸。

 

“这跟我听不听得懂没关系，而是因为我把它 _当成了俄语_ ，所以别再忽悠我了。”他看着Loki。“你看到了？我压根就不该答应跟她玩拼字游戏。Natasha，关门，你把暖气全放跑了。”

 

Natasha对他挑起一边眉毛。Loki来回看着她和Barton。他显然只是在迁就她，压抑自己真实的想法，而Loki知道他该退出让他们两个…单独…玩拼字游戏。

 

他从来就不是个多无私的人。

 

Loki走进屋内，于是Natasha在他身后关上了门。Barton歪嘴朝他微微一笑。“所以，哈利波特的书你看了没？”

 

“看了，”Loki的话带着一丝僵硬，明显仍旧很没有自信。“我刚看完第五部。对魔法的描述相当可笑。用魔杖聚集或引导力量当然可以，但普遍的看法是大抵只有初学者才有使用的必要。”

 

Barton的样子像是在努力掩盖某种表情，但Loki不确定是哪种。“我猜罗琳这方面的功课没做足。”

 

他听出了话中的嘲讽，朝Barton眯起了眼，但男人什么都没承认。“那人物呢？”他问。Loki考虑了一下。

 

“我不知道，”他缓缓开口。“哈利…令人钦佩。他对在乎的人忠心耿耿，这无疑值得赞扬。”小天狼星的死曾…令Loki难过。那看起来很 _没意义_ ，而凶手却还活着。“也许赫敏。她很聪明，而且纯粹是为享受求知的过程而学习。”

 

Barton点点头。“尊重，”他说。Natasha正看着他们俩，Loki发现，她的表情带着一丝笑意。

 

“你看过这些书吗？”Loki问。Natasha耸耸肩。

 

“只看过第一部，”她说。“太忙了，我猜。”

 

“对经典毫无敬意，”Barton说。“我一直努力，但…”他甩起双手，演示徒劳。Natasha朝Loki翻了翻眼睛而他不得不努力才忍住不笑。这依然感觉…奇怪，但并非不适。他几乎感到惬意，不说别的，分散注意的消遣至少削弱了那种暴露的感觉。

 

“这个‘拼字游戏’是什么？”没等对话冷场他就发问，以免让自己想起太多来这里的原因。Natasha眨了眨眼随后一挥手。

 

“哦，对。这是个文字游戏—想办法用图版上别人写下的单词来拼词然后…估计直接演示给你看更简单。”

 

“务必，”Loki带着微笑说道。但他心里却松了口气。听起来，在…陪伴下学习新游戏，是种让他不去多想此前与Dr. Fisher对话的完美方式，用不了多久那种暴露的感觉就会过去，一切都会重新好起来。

 

他脑中有个声音在提醒他Natasha说过的话，有关 _在被追上前转身面对_ ，但他将其抛在了一边。

 

* * *

 

 

Loki决定比起拼字游戏他还是更喜欢象棋。他们第一局比赛的赢家是Barton—在Loki看来，他兴高采烈欢呼的时间有点过长—然后第二局是Natasha。尽管他发现在拼词的同时考虑图版布局有点难度—他了解到词并非越长越好—但Loki仍旧乐在其中，一直到Barton坐直问了声，“所以我们晚饭吃什么？”他才意识到他们玩了多久。他突然一阵尴尬，确信自己的久留已经惹人讨厌了。

 

“我没打算待这么久，”说着他准备起身。Natasha发出类似“噗”的声音。

 

“如果我想让你走我会开口，”她说。“三个人吃饭更划算。你们觉得越南菜怎么样？”

 

Barton斜着眼考虑了一番。“越南三明治？”他问，而Natasha点了点头。“我没意见。”两人一齐看向Loki。

 

“起码我乐意尝尝，”片刻后他说。Natasha站起身。

 

“要是Clint去取我就打电话订餐，”她说。

 

“什么，”Barton抗议。“凭什么不让新来的去取？”

 

“新来的不认识地方，”Natasha轻松说了句。Loki开口正打算抗议，但一道出奇强势的目光让他闭上了嘴。“Loki，你有现金吗？”

 

“有，”Loki说。神盾局给过他一张塑料卡片说是可以用它转钱，但Loki偏好纸币这种更实在的交易方式—尽管这还是比不上硬币可靠。

 

“很好，很好。”Natasha说。“我记得这里有菜单，你们只要告诉我想吃什么…”她迅速闪进厨房在橱柜中翻找起来，回来时带着一张折好的纸洋洋得意。他和Barton靠在她身后盯着菜单，仔细查看菜品。Loki都不熟悉，基本是随机选的，他希望自己不会后悔。Natasha拿着手机去了厨房，留下他和Barton两人站在原地。

 

“所以，”一阵沉默后Barton开口。“你停职还没结束？”

 

Loki感觉自己紧张了，他思索这个问题背后有何深意。“对，”他简洁地说。Barton双手插进裤袋侧目看了Loki一眼。

 

“没劲，”他说，Loki花了点时间解析这个回答。“我感觉最近都没怎么看到你。”

 

Loki给了他一个挖苦的微笑。“失去我威严的存在你无疑感触颇深。”

 

Barton做了个鬼脸。“要是你的存在真让我觉得威严说不定我还会想念。”

 

“我会生气的，”Loki温和地说。Barton对他得意一笑。

 

“嗷，行了。你觉得我很迷人。承认吧。”

 

“我可什么都没承认，”Loki拖长了调子说。Barton却笑得越发灿烂，这时Natasha回来了，轻轻在他肩上捶了一拳。

 

“注意，特工Barton，”说着她懒散地窝进一张外观破旧实则舒适的椅子里。“二十分钟后去取。”Barton装腔作势地朝她敬了个礼。

 

“行，行，特工Romanov。”两人相视一笑，一时间Loki又尝到了那种身为旁观者的熟悉感觉。看着别人却融不进他们的圈子。没等它滋长，或等他撤回自己的高墙后，Natasha的视线就再次回到了他身上。

 

“我希望你没有太过习惯停职生活，Loki,”说着她微微一笑。“我听说，Phil等不及要你复工了。”

 

Loki花了点时间才把 _Phil_ 和 _特工Coulson_ 联系到一起。“是吗？”

 

“嗯—嗯。好像和奇怪的能量读数有关—那还是在你封闭跨维度裂缝，或者说你和美国队长一起遇上那些事之前。”

 

Barton凑上前。“说真的，我不知道我更想听哪部分，跨维度裂缝的还是美国队长的。不，我肯定—是美国队长那部分。 _那_ 是怎么回事？”

 

“你对那些—奇怪的读数了解多少？”Loki小心翼翼地发问。“他也跟我提过，但没说多少。”

 

Natasha耸耸肩。“不多。这并非我擅长的领域—更像技术问题。只是聊天的时候正好说起，然后看上去没人真正清楚该怎么看待，所以—他认为这可能是你熟悉的领域。”

 

 _我熟悉的领域。_ 想起尖叫的世界树Loki的胃又拧了起来。

 

Barton浑身一抖。“我们能不说这事儿了么？魔法让我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”

 

Natasha窥视着他。“Loki？怎么了？”

 

 _这件事你不能置之不理_ ，他脑海深处响起一声低语。语气隐约有点像Frigga。你不能一直作壁上观。这可能已经晚了。 _他们不知道即将面对的是什么但你知道_ **。** 还有另一声，更安静的。 _阿斯加德是九界的守护者。如果你能拯救米德加尔特，也许…_

 

“不，”说着他露出一个笑容。“没什么。我只是在…思考。”他知道自己该怎么做。这令他的胃中不安的搅动，但… _是Thor就会勇敢站出来。_ 他也能拿出勇气。他们值得：Natasha和Barton还有Rogers，Margaret Fairfax和她的孙女Angela。也许甚至还有Coulson、Fury和Stark。

 

他能感觉到Barton和Natasha正带着疑问打量着他，于是他对两人笑了笑，希望能让他们安心。不过，这其实没太大关系。他要去的地方，他们没法跟去。

 

* * *

 

 

Loki留下吃了顿饭—美味的肉馅三明治，但以他的喜好口味稍稍有点偏辣。饭后告辞时他注意到Natasha警惕的目光一直追随他到门口。正因为如此，他没等出门就瞬移离开了，为了故意吓她和Barton一跳。

 

他的公寓内凉爽且一片漆黑。Loki走到客厅，没有开灯，然后整理出一片地方用于施咒。他的神经正因焦虑和预感而骚动不安，但他的头脑却很清醒而且双手稳健。他用笔在手臂、后颈和胸口处画下保护和防御的符文。他上次去时没做这些准备，但他预计这一次的旅途会更久更危险。

 

等他认为一切就绪时，Loki聚集魔法踏入了夹缝中的空间里。

 

他几乎立刻就感觉到了比先前更强烈的异常。空气中弥漫着浓烈的铁腥味，口中和鼻腔如同充斥着鲜血，但世界树依旧挺立着。它无疑还在发出那种声音，但他没有切换感官去听，而是沿着树枝开始走动，寻找一处他能穿越的薄弱部位。这很危险，但并不比他年少时的诸多尝试更危险，在他最初发现现实纹路中的各种空间和断层，那些已被绝大多数人遗忘的空间和时间时他曾探索过。他找到一处薄弱的地方，在身上又施加了一层防护，不确定会在另一边遇到什么。

 

随后他穿了过去。

 

他正位于一块漂浮在半空的岩石上，某种巨大的碎片—但他们的运行方式不正常，像是受力停滞不动。四周压迫着他的冰冷的空虚感令Loki皮肤发麻。他维持着召唤出的魔法，只有它的存在能给他一丝慰藉。尽管放眼望去空无一物，他还是隐去了自己的身影。无论他感知到的存在是什么，他本以为对方会注意到他的魔法，但却没有任何动静。

 

Loki轻手轻脚地缓慢向前移动。环顾四周的碎石，他突然确信它们曾经也是一颗星球，由于某种难以想象的力量，它像蛋壳一样裂成了碎片。Loki好奇，这是新近的灾难，还是过于久远已被遗忘？Loki发现碎片呈环形分布，而他正位于其边缘，正中间是最大的一块。他在石块间跳跃，向中间靠近。他要找的东西说不定就在那里。

 

他口中的空气陈腐，带着死亡的气息。令人不快。Loki压下这种感觉。

 

“来者何人？”

 

声音在Loki体内颤动，将他隐身的伪装一扫而空。听到绝对静止中突然响起的声音Loki浑身一僵，但在踏上那块位于中央的巨石上时，他逼迫自己挺直身体稳住阵脚。他扭头四处寻找声源，随后发现先前看到的螺旋形石块其实并无支撑—而是悬浮着—并拥有清晰的轮廓，像一把椅子—或是宝座。Loki重重咽了口口水，突然有种暴露的感觉， _毫无防御_ ，但他没有作声。

 

宝座开始转动。Loki站稳脚跟备好魔法，但力图表现得轻松自信。他不会让这个生物看出他在害怕。他高昂着下巴，双眼锁定转动中的存在，直到看清对方的脸。

 

坐在他面前的生物有着怪物般巨大的身形。或许，比冰霜巨人还要高大。外表像人，或近似，只是他的身材厚实，下巴偏方，皮肤呈深紫色还有他那双眼睛…Loki几乎畏缩了。

 

“这回，”它—他—？—说，在这个本不该有声音存在的地方他的嗓音深沉而洪亮。“来找我的是什么可怜的生物？”

 

Loki的心脏像只兔子似的锤打着他的肋骨。他稳住阵脚。“你是什么，”他询问。“还有你为什么想方设法要进入九界？”

 

它笑了，那声音让Loki颤抖和胆怯。“九界，是么？”Loki感觉到一股巨大的力量正向他逼近，于是他振作精神展开防御，并准备动手。

 

“别碰我，”他的嗓音尖锐，近乎刺耳。“我是来警告你的，不管你在—”

 

“安静，”它说完Loki的嘴立刻被封了起来。那个 _存在_ 正在朝他施压，而他感觉到自己的防御在燃烧，皮肤上燃起火苗， _烧灼_ 着他。“啊，”它低语。“阿萨魔法。你以为这就能阻拦我？你以为 _自己_ 能阻止我？”

 

感觉到对方 _发力_ Loki的防御炽热地燃烧起来。宝座上的生物想强行侵入他的意识，他张口尖叫却发不出声音。

 

（在他失去思考的能力前Loki脑中闪过一个念头，他根本就不应该用Thor的做法来处理这件事。）

 

他想起了当初Doom对他下手时体验到的那种感觉，那种入侵感，但这更糟。这股向他压迫而来的力量势不可挡，形同无物般击溃了他的防御和保护，砸开他的头颅，并搅乱了他的大脑。他的后脑爆发出一阵火辣辣的感觉。某种带着铁腥味的滚烫液体流入他口中，但在意识如落网的困兽般挣扎尖叫的时候，他根本无暇去注意身体的异样—

 

随后一切结束了，他倒在地上，无力再支撑自己。他听见自己在干呕和呜咽，但那声音几乎被超越肉体的撕裂感淹没。不过，他得到了一个名字。

 

“Thanos，”他湿咳了一声。“Thanos。”他必须警告他们。通知所有人。他是个蠢货，以为自己能解决，能独自对抗此种恶魔。以为自己能 _像Thor一样_ 。但Thanos会杀了他，然后没人会知道正在逼近的—

 

“有意思，”泰坦说，他的嗓音回荡在Loki破碎的意识中，令他的身体随之颤抖。“很有意思。”

 

Loki想挪动，站起来，勇敢地面对死亡。他做不到。他的意识和身体犹如一道巨大的伤口抽痛不已。

 

“多么奇妙的生物，”他继续说道。“而且比我预想的要顽强。真…令人着迷。也许我还用得到你。” _不_ ，Loki想，但他的舌头却不听使唤。 _请你住手。_ “对，”Thanos沉思着说，随后Loki又一次感觉到了对方释放出的力量，困住他的意识并对其施压—

 

他失去了知觉，谢天谢地。他唯一的希望就是这一次他可以不再醒来，因为如果不是…如果不是…

 

* * *

 

 

“你到底干了什么？”

 

他的两耳嗡嗡作响。身体无法动弹，喉咙里满是鲜血。一双手正扶他侧过身，随着鲜血逆流回口腔他尝到了血腥味。有人正在检查他的脊椎，他的脉搏，他有种感觉他必须做出反应，但却不知该如何回答。

 

“Loki。 _Loki。_ 醒醒…该死， _该死_ ，我就知道你又要干蠢事，但到底…”

 

某种液体顺着他的脖颈淌下，在他的下颌蜿蜒。疼痛自他的后颈一路蔓延至双臂。他无法理清思路。他身下是地毯，而他记不起—

 

“Loki？”有人轻轻推了他的头一下。“给我点反应，快。”

 

他眨了眨眼，视线逐渐清晰。Natasha。她之前并不在这里…他去异界穿越了。拼字游戏然后他回来后去异界穿越了。“N’Tasha，”他试着开口，而这似乎起作用了。她垂下了肩膀，Loki觉得她像是松了口气。

 

“你干了—算了。我得送你去神盾局的医务室，因为我估计医院不是个好主意。你能站起来吗？”

 

Loki眨眼看着她。他感觉体内有种…被撕裂的感觉。他不确定是什么，只知道那感觉就像有人侵入了他体内搅乱了他的内脏，但并非生理意义上。就是— _不对劲_ ，令他一想到就内心恐慌。

 

“我想是不能。”Natasha说。“我— _艹_ 。我要给神盾局打电话，行吧？他们会过来带你去接受治疗…不管这是什么。那是 _烧伤_ 吗？”

 

神盾局，Loki心想。他有事要告诉他们。还有Natasha。他试着挪动自己的手，并成功捏住了她的袖子，但他想不起内容。过快的心跳令他晕眩和反胃—也可能是因为他头晕恶心才导致心跳剧烈。

 

“我会陪着你的，”Natasha的语气温和了下来，她显然误解了他的反应。“行吗？别把人炸飞。 _上帝_ ，Loki，你做事从来不留余地，你是不是…”

 

发生了什么？异界穿越不应该有这么大副作用。发生了—他得想起来。他试着在脑中回想，却毫无头绪，除了强烈到无法忍受的恐慌和 _惧怕_ ，令他一时间竟无法呼吸。

 

“Loki，”Natasha的语气犀利。她在害怕，他心想。“没事。你没事了。深呼吸，把注意力集中在我的声音上，行吗？深呼吸。”

 

他试了。他努力了，但他做不到，他整个人都在疼，于是他只是—排斥。将一切拒之门外。

 

老天保佑事情消停了一段时间。

 

当他恢复意识时，有人在说话，音量很小语速很快，就在身边。他正侧躺在一张硬得难受的床上，四周一片白色。医疗设施，他想。他感觉鼻子中有异物，伸手发现是棉球。

 

他一定是流鼻血了，Loki心想，然后，从耳中相同的感觉来看，那里也是。他已经很久没有把自己逼到会产生这种后果的程度了。他依旧感到虚弱颤栗，尽管后颈和手臂上的痛楚已经消退。他看了眼纱布，随后想起他画下的那些符文当时在燃烧，灼伤他的皮肤，当—

 

他的心跳加剧，于是Loki闭起眼，试图强迫自己冷静下来，即使涌起的恐惧已经令他喘不过气。他记得准备离开公寓，记得Natasha和她说话，但期间…感觉。痛苦。和 _恐惧_ 。他体内的不适感并未退去，就像某处他无法察觉的致命伤，但只要一有试图修复的想法他整个身体都会绷紧。

 

有什么东西出错了。错得离谱，而他却无从知晓。

 

门开时Loki吓了一跳，但来人只是Natasha，还有她身后的Fury局长。他的出现令Loki心中一阵耻辱，并忍不住朝Natasha投去指责的目光。

 

“抱歉，”她说，“但我认为有必要让他知道发生了什么。”比起歉意，她脸上更多的是担忧和紧张。

 

Loki闭上双眼仰面躺下。“我不知道，”他直白地说。他几乎能想象Fury眯起了眼睛。

 

“别妄想对我隐瞒，特工Silver。我一直都很仁慈，但—”

 

“我说真的，”Loki重复。他粗糙的声音刺激着他的喉咙，而且鼻子堵塞显得鼻音很重。“我不记得了。我知道自己打算做什么，我也记得…回来。但在那期间—我不确定。”只有惧怕，还有那种他记得与否将事关重大的感觉。他 _必须_ 知道。

 

“那你本来打算做什么？”Fury问道。

 

“特工Coulson担心的能量尖峰，”Loki停顿了片刻后开口。“他们来自…外界的某些东西，想要闯入。”

 

“外界的某些东西？”Natasha眉头紧蹙。“哪个外界？”

 

“九界之外，”Loki说。他再次试图回想，但只有一些瞬间，并不具体。恐惧以及一种非常不祥的预感。“在宇宙树之外。某些东西正试图—撕开现实，于是我前去查看。去…对抗。”

 

“一个人，”Natasha的语气毫无波动。

 

“我不会让其他人冒险，”Loki说。“如果它…不管它是什么…能对我造成这种影响…”他没了声音。屋内寂静了许久。 _不管它是什么。_ 他找到了么？或许这是另一种反噬。但那种恐惧， _惧怕_ 。

 

“你还记得别的吗？”Fury问道。他语气中的怒火已经平息。Loki试了， _真的试了_ ，但就算他深入自己的记忆挖掘，也只有笼罩在厚重强烈的恐怖中的窒息感，他的心率加快，胸腔挤压着肺部。某些东西开始哔哔作响，于是他紧紧闭起双眼。“嘿，”Fury说。“振作点，特工。”

 

“不，”他的声音有点上气不接下气。“没有别的了。”

 

Fury的眉头越发紧蹙。Natasha的目光从Loki移向他。“局长，”漫长的沉默后她静静说道。

 

“特工Romanov，”他说完哼哼了一声，目光再次回到Loki身上。“我想是时候启动复仇者计划了。”

 

* * *

 

**插曲（二十六）**

 

不管派人跟踪他的是谁，Loki很惊讶对方并未就他公开爆发一事立刻做出回应。他几乎希望相反—那样他就有事可做，就无暇去注意自己目前的状态（漂泊，孤独，迷失）。但他们没有。事实上，尾随者的突然消失几乎格外扎眼。

 

Loki希望他没给他们的雇主造成 _太大_ 恐慌。

 

然而，短暂的满足感很快退去，他又一次回到了之前漫无目的又前途未卜的状态。他考虑过找个新的地方打工—但那过于接近他发过誓下不为例的事情。他一直与凡人保持距离—而现在，在被人跟踪的情况下，更应该避免接近他人。人脉是弱点。

 

（他能回想起在Megan公寓里杀死那个男人时她脸上惊恐的神情。他好奇她现在怎么样—还有Carl和Andrea，他们又如何？Loki无情地甩开了这两个念头。）

 

不管怎样，他还是买了个平板电脑—一种在Loki看来过于陈旧的米德加尔特设备，但多少比电脑要轻便些—并将大部分时间花在了了解米德加尔特上，在一个名为维基百科的网站上从一个页面跳至另一个页面。这是件小事，但并不见得没有乐趣。

 

当他的尾随者再次现身时，他正闭目仰头坐在阳光下，尽情享受着早春的一天和脸上的暖意。

 

最先引起他注意的是公园变得安静。Loki睁开眼。公园内并非空无一人—不远处一男一女正牵着手在散步，而另一名年长的男性则正对着电话喋喋不休。他们并未露出明显的马脚，只是出于直觉加上常年与诡计打交道的丰富经验。

 

Loki按兵不动，考虑他的选项。他可以摊牌，透露他已经发现了他们。他也可以试着不被察觉偷偷溜走—几个简单的误导咒语应该就能搞定。或者他可以假装蒙在鼓里看看事情接下来的走向。前两个选项，归根究底，很可能只会导致对方搬来更多援军。不过，要是他能小心实行第三种…也许能得到些具体的答案，并找到阻止他们继续跟踪的办法。

 

因此他待在原地，看着对方展开他们的小把戏逐渐靠近，像是未察觉有人接近一般悠闲地摆弄着他的平板。

 

这时其中一人朝他开枪了。

 

那感觉不过就像被蜜蜂蛰了一口，随后Loki一阵晕眩，他猛地起身拔出了飞镖。他没考虑过对方会用哪种手段捕获他—他懊恼地猜想或许他们已经学到了尝试对话的教训。他转向飞镖射来的方向，看到一名年轻女性因为他没有立马跪倒在地而露出一副彻底惊呆的样子。也许他刚才应该假装一下。

 

“多么没有礼貌，”他说。

 

“ _再来一枪_ ，”Loki听到远处传来一个微弱的声音。第二镖击中了他的肩膀，而这一次Loki任由自己的双膝弯曲双眼闭起，并迅速施加一道法术调整自己的生命体征到昏迷状态，至少要骗过临时旁观者。让他们知道他的耐药性有多强没有意义，而且他也没想 _真_ 把这事弄的太难看。目前不。

 

不过当其中一人用靴子戳他时要保持不动可是件难事，而当他们给他戴上手铐又用一个沉重的布袋蒙住他的脑袋时，要不挣扎就更难了。 _这是我为情报忍受的屈辱_ ，Loki冷冷地想。

 

他闭上双眼尽力放松，同时留心去听。“注意他的生命体征，”其中一人说道。“两剂药效很强了。我们要的是活口。通知总部包裹就绪准备运输。”

 

他们将他抬上某一类似车辆的物体时Loki静静等待，他悠闲地听着他们闲聊，一直等到关车门和发动引擎的声音响起才给自己松绑并扯下头上的布袋。和他一起在后座的有两人，而他们的武器瞬间就对准了他的脸。Loki高举双手对他们友善一笑。

 

“让你的司机停车，”他说，懒得用指令来修饰自己的语言。“我有话要跟你们上司聊。”


	27. Chapter 27

负责照顾Loki的治疗师—医生严厉地告诉他还需留院‘观察’两个晚上。Loki没有反对，尽管他有点想；但他太累太难受无暇去反抗。Fury和Natasha退到走廊里聊得热火朝天，直到Natasha发现他在看，于是两人离开了他的视野，只留下Loki独自盯着天花板，他的头开始抽痛。他试着回忆发生了什么，但踏上世界树枝丫后的一切都模糊不清只有隐约的不快。Loki双手攒成拳头无力地砸向床垫发泄他的无奈。

 

Natasha没有回来，而Loki最终陷入了断断续续满是噩梦的睡眠中。当他再次醒来时，面前站着特工Coulson，通知他停职处分已经撤销因为“貌似你不工作更容易惹麻烦。”他停顿了一下，而Loki怀疑他是不是本想说点别的，比如“欢迎回来，特工。”

 

他离开后，Loki又回到了一个人。

 

客观上他承认他的做法愚蠢至极。最起码，他该将自己的猜测告诉别人。或者在启程前通知他们。万一事情比现在更糟，万一他死了—他们甚至都不能从他的伤得到警示。看起来就像他只是单纯的消失了。他们很可能断定他一直有此意图。

 

他以为会怎样？胜利凯旋？

 

Loki用一条胳膊遮住双眼默默怨念自己的愚蠢，思来想去却徒增苦恼。

 

“噢—抱歉，我来的不是时候？”

 

Loki放下胳膊朝门口看去，并没有在盯着看。来的人是队长，他正尴尬地站在门口，奇怪的是还捧着一束鲜花。“我敲门了，”面对默不作声的Loki他继续说。“然后我以为我听到了…但如果你在休息我可以走。”

 

“不，”一阵茫然中，Loki强迫自己说。“不，说实话我也想分散注意力。”

 

队长看起来松了口气，他走进屋举起花。“我带了…就在来的路上随便抓了点。希望你喜欢康乃馨—杂货店只有这种。”Loki不知道自己脸上是什么表情，但Rogers脸红了，而且他的声音带着一丝防备。“这仍然是普遍做法，对吧？看望伤患病患的时候带点花？”

 

“我并不想表现地不领情，”Loki边说边试着坐起来。“我只是有点惊讶。”

 

“不，等等，也许你不该—”Rogers匆忙上前放下花。他按了一个按钮。“躺回去，”他的语气坚决，于是片刻后Loki投降了，承认他自己没法坐起来，并发现床已经折起，这样至少他不再是平躺的姿势。“惊讶？你是说我怎么会知道你在这里的？”

 

 _不全是_ ，Loki心想，但只是点了点头。“神盾局特工的小道消息，”Rogers抱歉地笑笑。“你被送到这里时貌似动静很大。所以我猜—道听途说，虽然我不确定发生了什么。”Loki别开了视线。

 

“我不知道，”他说道，听着自己语气平平的声音。“我不记得了。”

 

“你不记得—？噢。”队长的语气带着同情。“抱歉。”

 

“为什么道歉？我不记得痛苦的经历，”Loki说。他眼角的余光瞥见Rogers的眉头皱了起来。

 

“这并没有任何帮助，不是吗？这样你就不知道自己为什么受伤。”Rogers停了停。“感觉怎样？你看起来还是有点…”他似乎在寻找贴切的方式来表达。“…身体不适的样子。”

 

“你是个善良的人，”Loki乏味地说。Rogers的眉头皱的更深了。

 

“我是诚心在问，”他说，听起来有点不悦。Loki为自己的暴躁泛起一阵懊悔，随后从鼻腔长吁一口气。

 

“我很累，”他坦白，“还很痛很烦躁。而且厌恶待在这里。” _而且我也不明白你为什么会在这里。_ “我不认为你想听我抱怨。”

 

奇怪的是Rogers放松了下来。“有时候我觉得人只要能抱怨就不会有事，所以在某种程度上，那可以让人安心。”他歪嘴的笑容退去。“不过，很遗憾你得待在这里。医院并不是个多舒适的地方。”

 

“确实不是，”Loki赞同。他朝床头柜上的鲜花看去。“谢谢，”他挤出两个字，就算语言和情绪都有点尴尬。“你来…看我。”

 

“不客气。”Rogers对他飞快地笑了笑，随后别开视线，在裤子上搓了搓手。“没多久之前你才救过我。为表谢意顺道来看看你貌似是最起码的了。”Loki有种想抽搐的冲动但忍住了。“所以我猜这意味着你这周没法跟我对练了？”Rogers加了句，语气就像是在强行搞笑。

 

“如果我三天都没有彻底恢复那我估计是死了，”Loki说。“别以为你能这么轻易逃脱。”

 

Rogers一惊，随后露出担忧的表情。“你确定这是个好主意？就因为你 _能_ …也许你不该操之过急。”

 

“我不认为我知道如何不急，”Loki说。他的本意是想开个玩笑，但出口的话却满是懊恼。从Rogers脸上闪过的神情来看，Loki认为对方也听出来了。

 

一名医护人员的出现替他解了围，至少他不用回答了，由于医生要跟Loki谈论某些检验结果Rogers被请了出去。“保重，Luke，”Rogers说，有一瞬间Loki以为他会在被赶出去之前拍拍自己的肩膀，但他只是把双手插进口袋走了出去。

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha没来。Loki安慰自己说她无疑只是去忙Fury的复仇者项目了，但这个借口听着有点空洞。令他意外的是出院时来接他的人是Barton。

 

“你要是不当心点，就要在‘干蠢事’记录了上跟我一较高下了，” Barton心不在焉地笑着说，然而在看到Loki的脸时他却露出了愁容。“你确定你可以出来了？你看起来还是有点…”

 

“我肯定那不公平，”Barton还在寻找合适的词时Loki插话，“这个目标貌似很难超越。”

 

“嘿，”Barton说，不过他的语气并不像真的生气。“眼下我可不是被Nat打入冷宫的那个人。”

 

Loki勉强挤出的微笑消失了，他心下一沉。“特工Romanov在…生我的气？”

 

Barton侧目看了他一眼。“有一点，对。”Loki努力管住自己的脸，但不管是何种表情都让Barton移开了视线。“就是—她不喜欢无能为力的感觉，好吗？感觉上我们 _才_ 把你从Doom的酷刑地下室保释出来。Nat…”Clint耸耸肩。“会好的。只是你可能要低头认个错。”

 

“我不是很擅长卑躬屈膝，”Loki说。

 

“我看出来了，”Barton干巴巴地说。“但也许你得学学。”他朝一辆车打了个手势。“那么，尊敬的殿下。想去哪儿？”

 

“去我家里，”Loki说，“我认为那并非开车能到的距离，而且我记得你不喜欢我的移动方式。”Barton做了个鬼脸。

 

“对，不太喜欢。所以你是在下逐客令，还是…？”

 

Loki觉得自己近来独处的时间过多。“也不一定，”他以随意的口吻说道。Barton盯着他看了许久后摇了摇头，轻声嘀咕了一句。

 

“对，行，”他说。“我去把车停到车库然后我们可以用你的方法走。我是不是应该先吐完算了？”

 

Loki的眉毛飞了起来。“我怎么会 _强迫_ 你忍受你万般排斥的旅行方式呢，”他说。Barton耸了耸肩。

 

“对，我发现了你压根问都没问，但这种不问往往就是在问，你知道？而且我没打算留病号一个人继续去干…你之前干的那些事。”

 

Loki抿紧了嘴。“多么慷慨。”

 

“没，”Barton说。“算不上。”他甩了甩手里的钥匙。“行了，我很快回来。”

 

“不，”说着Loki伸手抓住他的胳膊，不过他很快放手了。“让我们…附近找个地方。我们可以开你的车。”听到这句话时Barton脸上松口气的表情几乎可笑。

 

“车不是我的，”Barton说。“我才没这种好东西。”他带Loki去的那辆车看起来没多拉风，但Loki选择不予评价。不管出于什么原因，Barton貌似在向他示好所以Loki尽力不表现得无礼。他们上车时Clint终于开口发问：“你干了什么？Nat没说细节，只说她赶到你那儿时你已经倒地不起基本没有反应了。”

 

“她为什么会来？”Loki问。他之前没想过，但仔细想想…他顶多也就去了几个小时。Barton开出停车场，一手打方向一手戴上反光墨镜。

 

“她说是直觉，”随后Barton说。“有时候她会有。你走之前的表现有点古怪。”Barton半转过头，突然起了疑心。“你是被什么刺激到了还是去之前就打算干你干的那些事了？”

 

 _你是被什么刺激到了。_ Loki不确定自己能说清楚是什么让他决定做出这一，现在看来，既愚蠢又鲁莽的行为。他曾以为…那曾显得必要。毕竟，他是唯一有这本事的人：阻止一切冲着米德加尔特来的攻击或至少拖延。但他做了什么？也许什么都没做。最坏的打算，可能是危害。他不知道是因为他 _想不起来_ 。

 

“Loki？”Barton声音打断了他的思绪，他听起来…在担心。“你没打算把车炸飞，对吧？”Loki发现自己浑身僵硬，于是逼自己放松。

 

“不，”他让自己说。“我没有。”

 

“很好。多谢。”Barton的语调轻浮，但Loki能感觉到对方的目光正紧紧盯着自己。这个男人比他一开始以为的要精明，而且观察力极其敏锐。Loki好奇他看出了什么。“你确定你没事？”Barton随后问。“不管在你身上发生了什么…”

 

“我没事，”Loki打断。“看不出你是这种瞎操心的类型。”

 

“我没在 _瞎操心_ ，”Barton一副义愤填膺的样子。“我只是没兴趣待在一个巨大的魔法箱的箱底。”Loki的嘴拧成了一个苦笑。

 

“你不会的，我保证。”尤其是在他仍对自己受伤的魔法现状过于敏感的时候，就像是被人撕开了一个洞。他希望身边有可以询问的人，知道他身上发生了什么，如何发生的，然后突然想到了Chandra那里的科学家。也许，尽管他们的知识有限，但可能会有头绪。

 

“很高兴知道。”他觉得Barton看似正盯着前路，但很可能正透过墨镜看着自己。男人沉默了一会儿后才再次开口。“所以。你有没有想好要去哪儿？”

 

“为什么不找家餐馆，”稍后Loki说。“医院的伙食吃多了很容易没胃口。”

 

“确实是，”Barton似笑非笑地说了句。“行啊，那就去餐馆。不过我不确定你会不会喜欢我去的地方。”

 

“只要那里有比肉汤和辅食强的东西，我想我都能吃，”Loki让他放心。

 

* * *

 

 

Barton‘去的地方’貌似是位于小酒馆往上几步的一个小地方。食物不错，不过—如果能趁活的时候下锅会更好。Loki灌下三杯米德加尔特人端上的低度啤酒，并津津有味地吃了两份炸鱼。他知道Barton在看他，但没当回事—或者说假装自己没发现。他确实感激Barton没在用餐期间多问；这给了Loki时间想清楚接下来该做什么。

 

“Romanov，”最后他开口。“我要怎么找她，…低头认错？”

 

“不用找，”Barton实话实说。Loki只是看着他，于是他耸耸肩喝了口啤酒。“我说真的。只要她不想跟你讲话，就不会理你。最好是给她点时间和空间。而且就算不是因为这个原因—我相当肯定Fury让她去跟Stark灌输复仇者计划了。也许那家伙是个笨蛋，但他有钱。”

 

Loki撇了撇嘴。“复仇者计划，”他重复。“我听人提过。Romanov也参与了？”

 

“只参与确定该拉谁加入Fury的梦之队，”说着Barton将手肘撑在桌上。

 

“那你呢？”Loki问。

 

Barton哼了一声。“我？没。不适合我。我一般都单独行动—或是和Nat搭档。”他向后舒展肩膀。“大人物难伺候…那真不适合我。而且跟钢铁侠共事听着像噩梦。”Loki喉咙深处传出一声轻笑。“我不介意让Nat去处理那些。”

 

Loki将头侧向一边。“Fury问过我有没有兴趣。”

 

“然后你说？”

 

“我说这主意太荒唐了，”Loki说。“我不是…” _英雄_ ，他的想法是，但说出口会显得感情用事。“就像你说的。这看起来不像是我会感兴趣的那类东西。”

 

Barton一副若有所思的样子。“你的能力绝对够资格加入。在攻击力方面…你的体力可以媲美美国队长，再加上你那些个魔法妖术之类的实用技能，很有可能。其实，比起间谍你可能更适合当超级英雄。”

 

Loki皱起眉。“你认为我应该答应？”

 

“没，”Barton赶紧说。“只是说出我的想法。”他又喝了一口啤酒然后对Loki举起酒杯。“想像你参与团队行动有点诡异。虽然你没有我一开始想的那么难搞。”正当Loki打算发火时他捕捉到了Barton脸上歪嘴的笑容，说明他并非真这么想。他内心一阵奇怪的苦闷，好奇这是否是类似好感的表现。

 

“要是我答应我会坚持拉你入伙，”稍后Loki干巴巴地说。“就算只是为看你从早到晚绷着张脸。”Barton闻言确实沉下了脸，而Loki发现自己嘴角一抽，于是赶紧低头掩饰。

 

“很好笑，”说着Barton喝干了剩下的啤酒。“你真搞笑，Silver。那么，你打不打算告诉我你到底遇上什么事了？Nat在电话里没有明说，而其他人都不跟我解释。”

 

Loki犀利地看了Barton一眼。“特工Romanov联系过你？”

 

“她什么时候又变回特工Romanov了？”Barton问。Loki抿着嘴，于是另一位耸了耸肩。“没错，她联系过我。在她发现你倒在公寓里七窍流血之后。”Loki尽量面不改色，尽管他感到一阵羞愧在体内涌过。“然后在你稳定之后又打电话跟我说了下情况。我刚问了。”Loki听到猛地抬起头，但这时Barton已经移开了视线。“你还没回答我的问题。”

 

Loki打量了Barton一番后半合上眼。“我不知道。我的目的是去世界树那里找出试图从外界入侵的存在—”

 

“等等，”Barton打断。“先等一下。这事儿你得慢慢来。 _什么东西_ 试图入侵 _哪里_ ？”

 

Loki深吸一口气，然后感觉像是最近几天内第无数次跟人讲起自己的感觉，Coulson的能量尖峰，世界树本体的尖叫声。随着Loki的讲述Barton的样子越来越焦躁不安，待他叙述完毕他轻轻吹了声口哨。

 

“我 _喜欢_ 认识你之前的生活，”Barton说。“美好普通只涉及想杀我的普通人，而不是—尖叫的树。”

 

“它并非字面意义上的树，”Loki说。“世界树是—宇宙。是连结九界的根基。而且这些不寻常的事物早就存在；只是你不知道而已。”

 

“而我喜欢继续被蒙在鼓里，”Barton直白地说。“所以这就是为什么Fury要加快复仇者计划。因为某些庞大不怀好意的东西正潜伏在外太空准备找我们麻烦。而你去找它的时候被对方狠狠教训了一番。这事儿…我不是说我会主动要求跟你一起去，因为我不会，但 _说真的_ ？”

 

Loki咬紧下颌。“我采取了自认为最好的行动。”

 

“对，那啥，”Barton说，“也许你该检查下你对‘最好’一词的理解。至少在这个星球上，人只有一条命。”他将手肘撑在坐上。Loki知道自己的目光正变得阴沉却没有收敛。“还有要是你不当心点，为了你的人身安全会有人把你拴起来的。”

 

“我被人拴住时表现不会很好，”Loki说。

 

“貌似没人拴着时你的表现也不怎么样。” Barton似笑非笑。“但不管这些了。你下一步有什么打算？”

 

Loki眨了眨眼，对话题的突然转变吃了一惊。“下一步打算？”Barton点点头。“哪方面？”

 

“搞清楚什么情况，显然，”Barton说。“谁袭击了你，还有是谁在攻击那叫宇宙树的玩意儿。”以只听过一次的人来说，他的发音意外的标准。“你没打算放着那东西不管，对吧？”

 

“对，”Loki缓缓开口。“我没…打算。”

 

 “不过，”Barton加了句，“我会留在帷幕这一侧，如果你懂我意思。”

 

“帷—不，算了。”Loki或许不知道这一比喻的来源，想质疑其准确性，但这其实无关紧要。“我没打算再以那种方式挑战命运女神。但…在这个国度没几个人能回答我的问题。几乎没人对企图撕开不同世界间屏障的那股力量有多少了解…”Loki没了声音。

 

他确实认识一个对打通国度间通道略知一二的人。一个对世界树本身及如何操控其能量有所了解的人。

 

“怎么了？”Barton询问。“你干吗这种表情？”

 

“Foster，”说着Loki皱起鼻梁。“Foster博士…也许能帮上忙。”

 

Barton微微坐直了一点。“那个，对，显然。那问题出在哪—”他收声。Loki几乎能听到对方脑中齿轮咬合的声音。“你跟她聊过？她知道你是谁吗？”Loki从鼻子呼出一口气后点了点头。Barton的眉毛飞了起来。“你们聊得怎么样？”

 

他的嘴角一阵抽搐。“你能想象有多顺利。”

 

“对，尤其是考虑到她貌似非常爱慕—”Barton停住了，他看了Loki一眼，然后赶紧喝了口啤酒。Loki盯着自己的那杯努力不去描绘Thor的脸。他见过的那张Thor和Foster还有另一名男性的合照在他脑中冒了出来。

 

“你当时在场，”他突然意识到。Barton观察了他一会儿后点了点头。

 

“在新墨西哥？没错，我去了。”

 

 _所以你目击了一切_ **，** Loki想到。 _你看到了我用毁灭者做了什么。我是如何—攻击Thor的。你见过Thor。然而你却没…你却对我表现得很友善。_ 他动了动下颌，胃部抽紧。“你没提过这事。”

 

Barton耸耸肩。“没有提的必要。”

 

“没有—”Loki笑了，虽然听起来很奇怪。“怎么会 _没有_ 提的必要？”

 

Barton朝后坐了坐。“你知道我清楚你是谁也知道你做过什么。我当时在不在场又有什么区别，除了近距离看过一眼？”

 

“这—”Loki有点词穷。有 _区别_ ，他知道有。“Thor，”他说。“所以，你见过他。认识—认识他。”

 

“说不上认识，其实。我是从远处拿箭瞄准他。”Barton看他的眼神有点奇怪。“就这点交集。你和Thor—”

 

Loki觉得自己快喘不过气了。“别问了。”

 

Barton盯着他看了很长时间，但最终点了点头。“好吧。那我不问了。”Loki猛地抬头，意外对方就这么妥协了。他本以为会有争执，或是直接被无视。他由衷庆幸事实并非如此。Loki咀嚼着脸颊内侧直到尝到血腥味。

 

“你对他印象如何，”最后他问。Barton沉默了很长时间才回答。

 

“我不是Nat，”他说。“我不会做什么性格评估。只能说…顽固，很能打，自信到接近自大—而且完全有自大的 _本钱_ ，提醒你一句，他放倒了一整队人马—一路打到锤子的所在地然后却没提起来。”Loki感觉口中干涩，他微微点了点头。“这点我一直就想不明白。”

 

“那是妙尔尼尔，”Loki说。他的声音在自己听来都很奇怪。“ _不论谁擎动此锤，但凡有资格之人_ …他当时没有资格。”他看着Clint身后的墙壁。“直到那一刻，他才理解这一点。他一直相信他要做的只是靠蛮力夺回他的武器，然后他的流放就能结束。”

 

“但事与愿违，”Barton说。Loki点了点下巴，幅度很小。Barton发出了一声类似‘嗯’的声音后摇了摇头。“在我看来这很蠢。”

 

Loki傻眼了。“什么？”

 

“把自我价值绑在—我不知道—一件武器上，让它来告你行不行。锤子知道些啥？”

 

“它被施过咒，”说着Loki皱起眉。

 

“对—但谁施的？适用范围又是什么？我只是想说…”Barton耸耸肩。“让一把锤子来裁决有没有资格？奇怪的观念。我知道我举不起来。这是不是意味着我就没资格？没有什么资格？”

 

Loki开口想争辩，但又闭上了嘴。“没资格拥有Thor的力量，”片刻后他说。Barton嗤之以鼻。

 

“就算我有闪电的力量也不知道该拿来干吗。在我听来像魔法，而我不是很喜欢魔法。”Barton双手按在腿上舒展了一下肩膀。“只是想想。”

 

Barton的话中带刺，但Loki不知该如何表达。他将它们放到一边暂不考虑。他发现这是他第一次跟人聊起米德加尔特的那些事。第一次跟人聊起Thor，除了Jane主动提起的那次短暂序曲。而这将他带回了先前思索的问题。“那Foster博士呢？你见过她吗？”

 

“对，”Barton说，明显正想事情想到一半。“Foster。不，我私底下不认识她。我对她了解不多，老实说，除了她档案里那些。你觉得关于你说的威胁她可能会知道点什么？”

 

“有这…可能。而且她可能很乐意讨论这些，一直到最近。但最近…我们吵了一架。”

 

Barton的眉毛飞了起来。“为啥我觉得这是委婉的说法？”他摇摇头。“呵。你觉得你还能不能…”

 

Loki闭眼用鼻子吸气再呼气。“说服她跟我合作？”他回想Foster脸上的神情，张着嘴，震惊恐惧地默默瞪着他。在那之后他再也没联系过她。如果说他可能要低头认错才能获得Romanov的原谅…那Foster又会要求他做什么？

 

Loki提醒自己想想世界树尖叫的声音。他的魔法受损，仍未恢复的可怕感觉。不管是什么对他做了这些—换做是Romanov，Rogers，Chandra或Roslyn会可怕成什么样？比起处于危急关头的一切他的骄傲又算什么。

 

“那个？”Barton追问。“你不是很擅长劝说嘛。能说服她吗？”

 

Loki拿起Barton几乎所剩无几的那瓶酒一饮而尽。“我想我得想办法了。”

 

* * *

 

 

**插曲（二十七）**

 

绑架他的人的上司是个留着棕色短发体格健硕的女人。她只看了他一眼表情就凝固了，很明显做好了迎接痛苦的准备。“我的探员在哪，”她问。Loki随意地摆了摆手。

 

“在睡觉，”他说。“基本毫发无伤—除了那个不识相想再袭击我的人，他得找人把他脱臼的胳膊接回去。”他摆出自己最犀利的迷人笑容。“我偏向于友善解决这事。但你的行为让我很难做。你叫什么名字？”女人一言不发，嘴唇紧闭。Loki想过逼问，但还是决定算了。“很好。你能否告诉我为何企图绑架我？”

 

女人抬起下巴。“你愿不愿意跟我回一处安全的设施？”

 

“不，”Loki说。“不愿意。”他脑中闪过Thor在一间装着玻璃墙的屋内被凡人盘问的画面。他甩开了它。“我想这回答了我的第一个问题。过去几周跟踪我的是否就是你们的组织？”又是沉默，Loki一阵火大。“回答我，”他说，只在声音中注入一丝魔法。

 

“我们监视你有段时间了，”她说，尽管很慢。和其他人一样在抗拒暗示。所以，这些人受过训练；并非一群乌合之众，而是有组织的。Loki压下心中涌起的那一丝惊慌的低语 _他们永远不会放过你。他们会一直追着你。_

 

“因为你们认为我是个威胁，”他陈述而非提问。女人的下巴再次抬起。

 

“我们不会伤害你，”她说。 _谎言_ ，Loki心想。 _只要你们认为有必要就会。_ “你展示出了某些特定的—天赋。很多人想利用你。我们的目标不光是确保他人安全也包括你在内，Mr…”

 

Loki放松下来。他们不认识他—或者至少，这个女人和她的跟班不认识。他们以为他是人类—‘天赋，’也许，但仅此而已。他们没认出他的身份和本质。“所以，我是不是要把我的名字告诉你们？这明显会令我身陷被动。”Loki歪了歪头。“所以要是我跟你们走…”

 

“我们会竭尽所能确保你的舒适和安全。”

 

 _谎言_ ，Loki再度默念。或者半真半假。或许之前是事实，但现在他们已经有所警惕。这次尝试表明他已被重新定义为潜在的威胁，而现在他们力图求证这项评估的可靠性—但要在可控环境下，多半是个如有必要就能除掉他的场所。“多么高尚，”他大声说。他看见女人的目光以一个几乎无法察觉的动作瞟向平板，于是决定不提他已经截断她通讯的事。“那我能否问句你们是怎么找到我的？”他在这些话中同样掺杂了暗示，比之前的更强。

 

她在抗拒，很明显。“面部识别软件，”过了会儿她说。Loki没听过完全相同的说法，但它的含义显而易见。“是在一家零售店的监控录像里找到你的。”

 

Loki朝后站稳脚跟。“我懂了。”他的胃中一阵凉意。所以他们有办法找出他的脸。他今后得更加小心了。时刻身披幻术非常消耗体力，但如果他能想到办法设置一道咒语干扰用来捕捉画面的机器…“你很勇敢，”他低声说。“像这样独自跟我讲话。”

 

她闪烁不定的表情告诉他她以为支援很快会到。不管事实与否，他必须结束这次谈话。“你非常通情达理，”她说。他几乎能看出她脑中转动的齿轮， _稳住他让他听话，吸引他的注意。_ “很抱歉给你造成…不便。” _很遗憾这没用。_ “不过，我想跟我的团队联系下，确认你所说的状况属实，然后只要你愿意我们可以继续聊—”

 

“不，”Loki说。“我想我没什么要聊的了。”他的语调很客气，但她很聪明足以识破。她动作—很快，就凡人而言，但还是比不上他。

 

没过多久Loki就溜出了大楼，他用隐形咒包裹自己。那道法术也许算不上温和，但他本可以更残忍。事实上，他只是确保她无法用任何他们能听懂的语言向她的上级重复他们之间的谈话。

 

不过，这留下了一个更为巨大的问题。他又一次失去了落脚点。又一次因凡人的干预被迫离开一个地方。又一次—

 

Loki压下涌起的怒火。这无所谓。这里并非他的家。在这个被遗弃的国度里他无处为家。他将永远在此流浪。不管怎样，他必须想办法接受这点。


	28. Chapter 28

Loki鼓起勇气咽下骄傲，小心排练了他的说辞二十遍后将自己传送到了Foster的实验室。

 

屋内人去楼空。已被废弃。没有成堆的文件和吃了一半的三明治，也没有电脑的嗡鸣声。Loki缓缓转身，检查室内的空间，但却空无一物。他心下一沉。

 

他真把她吓的这么严重？以至于她觉得有必要逃走，躲到他不知道的地方？

 

这也许比他预想中还要困难？

 

或许他可以借助些许魔法找到她，但直觉告诉他如果她搬走真是为了躲他，擅自闯入并不能改善Foster对他的态度。不，他需要个中间人。

 

_他想到Roslyn认识Foster。她可能是最佳人选—如果Foster没有说服她倒戈。Loki本希望速战速决。他早该想到。_

 

思考的瞬间他已经从Foster目前空置的实验室来到了Chandra门外的走廊。他放自己进屋，在屋内搜寻Roslyn的头发。在一个角落他发现了正弯腰对着几台机器的她，于是从人群中迂回走了过去，他用一个简单的应急手段使自己不被察觉从而避免交谈。

 

“Dr. Foster搬实验室了？”来到Roslyn身边后他解除法术并发问。她尖叫了一声跳了起来，撞到了桌上一件看起来很精密的设备。Loki一把接住。“我道歉，”她转身时他说道。“我并非有意吓—”

 

“Luke！”Roslyn说。“我是说—特工Silver—你没事了！”

 

Loki眨巴着眼睛，完全大吃了一惊。“请你再说一遍？”他说得小心翼翼。Roslyn脸红了。

 

“哦，就是—我们听说出了点事然后你被送医治疗了，但没人提起发生了什么。但你—没事？不— _严重_ ，对吗？”Loki有股畏缩的冲动，思索自己… _入院_ 的事到底传的有多广。他并不喜欢被人谈论的感觉，谈论他的软弱，推测其根源。

 

“不，”他的回答略显简洁。“不严重。你听到我的问题了吗？”

 

“问题？哦，对。”Roslyn将头发夹到耳后。“我，嗯。如果她搬了那就没告诉我。她没告诉 _你_ ？我以为你们在合作。”

 

Loki从鼻腔吁出一口气，盘算了一瞬该对她透露多少。“不，”片刻后他说。“我们起了点…争执。”

 

Roslyn的样子就像努力不表现出好奇。Loki能感觉到其他人正拙劣地假装没在旁听。“哦，”过了一会儿她才开口，可能是希望Loki能透露更多。“好吧…抱歉我无法告诉你更多。”Loki一脸愁容。

 

“你有办法联系到她吗？”Roslyn看起来很震惊，于是Loki意识到如果他是凡人，而且与Foster有正常合作关系，他无疑早该有这些。“我恐怕我弄丢了她给我的号码，”他带着懊恼的笑容加了句。

 

“哦—是的，当然，”Roslyn说。“我可以给你…”她翻找出一张纸草草写下一串数字。Loki缓缓接过，并默读了几遍记在心里。

 

“谢谢，”他说。他本想就这么离开，但他知道那很不礼貌，而且他近来一直都忽视了Chandra和Roslyn还有其他人。“你的工作怎么样？”他礼貌地询问。“有什么特别的？”

 

Roslyn看起来有点不好意思。“没什么特别激动人心的。事实上…目前，这里似乎有点平静，因为你一直在忙。我不是说你得一直待在这里，”她赶紧加了句。“只是…相比而言，你懂的？”

 

奇怪的是Loki有点触动。“嗯—。或许我该为我的忽视道歉。”

 

“哦—！”Roslyn微红的脸色变为了通红。“没有那个…必要。我只是在评价…”

 

“Roslyn只是想念从你身上获取 _读数_ 了，特工Silver，”有人叫到，另一个人笑了。Roslyn一脸窘迫，于是Loki朝她笑笑替她解围。

 

“那么，我得记得再回来，以满足你对我的…读数的渴望，”他说，而正低头看着他鞋子的Roslyn含糊嘀咕了几句。Loki默默一笑。“不过，”说着他转身面向实验室内的其他人。“这地下应该也没有 _那么_ 无聊吧。”

 

“哦，那个，”Roslyn说着立刻活跃起来，显然转变话题令她松了口气。“我们在忙几项研究…不过，没什么大不了的，至少对我来说。Jun在进一步深入Dr. Banner的研究，而且在某些有趣的方向上取得了一些进展，但我不知道怎么解释…”

 

“别找理由了，”一个Loki只有依稀印象的男人指责道。“你要是读了我发你的专题论文就能解释。”

 

Roslyn对他做了个鬼脸。“ _你_ 为什么不解释一下？”Loki提议。“我很好奇。”

 

Loki心不在焉地听着Jun的阐述。依他所见，这与某种形式的能量，以及可能由此延伸的应用有关。Loki的思绪又回到了Foster身上，拇指擦了擦写着她号码的那张纸。她不知道他的号码，所以她不会不接他电话。然而，一旦她认出他的声音…他得想办法拖住她。

 

真相，也许。无论如何都够了。说不定她甚至会相信。

 

“—所以这就是我目前的成果。要是我能和Dr. Banner聊聊会取得更大进展，但…”Jun耸了耸肩。Loki点点头不懂装懂，没大在意。

 

“我相信以你的聪明才智一定能应付挑战，”他几乎心不在焉地说。他的目光再次瞥向Roslyn。“我恐怕我真的得走了。”

 

“当然，”Roslyn赶紧说。“我不耽误你了。”

 

Loki对她浅浅一笑微微行了个礼后退了一步—这时他停住了，想起了发生的事。“事实上，”他慢条斯理地说。“也许…你那些测试。你介不介意再重做一部分？”

 

Roslyn眨了眨眼。“我…不介意。事实上新增数据会非常有用，我只是断定…”她皱起眉。“这是不是和—你那次意外有关？”

 

Loki耸了耸一侧肩膀。“也许。你可以称之为求知的本能。”他将Jane的电弧号码塞进裤兜。“我听从你的安排。”

 

他让Roslyn为他做了例行检查，尽管期间他发现自己偶尔会紧张，他的身体会不由自主地对她的近距离接触产生反应，也可能是触景生情。想起之前和Stark一起时发生的事他的胃中一阵恶心。他得想个办法弥补这一弱点。

 

她通知他第二天会有结果于是Loki先行告辞，努力压下心中隐约的焦虑。十有八九查不出什么。不管发生了什么…他不认为那是某种能通过物理手段追踪到的东西。

 

不管发生了什么—这都让他绕回到了Jane Foster身上。Loki回到公寓，一手拿着她的号码一手拿着手机来回走动，计划了一遍又一遍。他需要Foster，没有其他途径。因此他得赢回她的好感，想办法跟她和解。除了Thor这个例外，Loki想不起一个成功与他和解的人。

 

就算她不喜欢他不信任他也没关系，Loki提醒自己。这当然没关系：她从来就没喜欢过。他只需要她愿意与他联手应对针对她星球的威胁。很简单。事关重大她绝不会推诿。

 

会吗？

 

Loki闭紧双眼拨出号码，听着铃声，第一声，第二声…

 

“你好？”当Foster接听时Loki大大松了口气，他意识到自己莫名觉得对方能看穿来电人的是谁。

 

“Foster博士，”他的语速很快。“我有急事要跟你说。一项针对米德加尔特，地球的威胁。”

 

沉默。Loki屏息等待。

 

“你是怎么知道这个号码的？”她终于开口。Loki努力在呼气时不发出声音。

 

“Roslyn，”他说，并花了点时间才想起她姓什么。“特工Carrolly。别为此责怪她。”Foster发出一声类似‘嗯’的声音后再次陷入了沉默。“你听到我说的了吗？”最后，Loki等不及先开口了。“你的国度—”

 

“我听到了，”Foster语气平平。“我 _相不相信_ —就是另一回事了。”Loki顿时感觉像是被人扇了个耳光几乎目瞪口呆。

 

“我为什么要说这种谎话？”

 

“这样你就能跟我和好然后趁我睡着时杀了我？我怎么知道？”Foster的嗓音略微尖锐了一点，随后他听见她喘了口气。“你差点 _杀了_ 我。这事儿你怎么不说。”

 

“我没有，”Loki几乎感觉受到了侮辱。“我只是夺走了你的声音。”

 

 “你只是—我都 _喘不上气_ ！”

 

Loki…并没有那个意图。不过，他记得当时Foster脸上的神情，她的嘴张张合合，于是他猜想自己有可能，一不小心，下手过重了。他的心沉了下去。“我—嗯。我希望你不要马上挂断，”片刻后Loki说。“这貌似是保证你听下去的最好办法。”出言如此直白…他希望Foster能将其视作坦白而非玩弄。又是一阵沉默，而Loki努力克制自己的不安。

 

“所以？”最终她开口。Loki眨了眨眼。

 

“什么…你是在询问更多信息吗？我希望能见个面如果—”

 

“不行，”Foster打断。“我说的不是这事儿。你—你 _认真的_ 吗？我告诉你你差点杀了我而你却只是—”她气急败坏地说，明显有点语无伦次。“我真该直接—”

 

“别挂，”Loki赶紧说，带着急切。“拜托。如果我们能见一面，谈…”

 

“你就能告诉我关于这个威胁的事，”Foster的语气带着强烈的质疑。“你干吗不跟神盾局说去？他们才是有权有势的人，我只是个科学家—还是个纯 _理论型_ 的科学家，一般来说—”

 

“我需要你的帮助，”Loki说了出来，差点被这句话噎到，虽然他知道应该还有更难以启齿的话得说。“我…我为自己的行为道歉。那—非常不得体。”对了。这应该就是她想要的。

 

“不得体，”Foster重复道。她听起来也像是被噎到了的样子。“这就是—好吧，行，你很抱歉。你是真的抱歉还是因为有求于我才这么说？”

 

Loki的舌头差点打结。“我—”他知道该怎么回答这个问题，但不知为何却语塞了。“我…是，真心的，”他的语速缓慢。他该早点结束那次谈话，要不就控制住自己。随着时间的推移，他清晰地认识到了这点。“我…后悔…伤害了你。”

 

又一阵沉默。他在电话另一头听到窃窃私语的声音，随后是Foster未能彻底捂住的一声，“他刚说了他很抱歉，”又是一阵沉默。最后，Foster说，“好吧。你有三十秒的时间解释你认为发生的事情然后我 _可能_ 会 _考虑_ 见你。公共场所，人多的地方。”

 

Loki做了个深呼吸。“我有理由相信在—九界外存在某一正试图入侵的未知实体。我认为来者不善而且我怀疑它的魔法能力要远强于我。”沉默。Loki舔了舔嘴唇继续说道。“你若是想验证我所言非虚，大可问特工Coulson能量尖峰的事。那是—我会称之为世界树的颤抖。某一存在正肆无忌惮地试图撕开国度间的屏障，那是对此种行为可能造成的破坏所做出的反应。这一行为的潜在后果—”

 

“时间到，”Foster打断。她语气中的敌意丝毫没有减弱。Loki心下一沉。或许他可以直接去找她？尝试逼她认识到危险…

 

“拜托，”Loki逼自己说，努力不被噎到。“如果不是觉得真有必要…我不会开口。”

 

“对，我敢打赌这能要你命，”Foster说。她的声音中带着一丝冷淡，而Loki感觉一团愤怒的火焰正在燃起，他迅速掐灭了它。他听见她叹了口气。“好吧。行。”

 

Loki在电话另一头听到一声抗议“ _什么？_ ”他自己也完全没想到，吃惊的直眨眼。“什么？”他重复Ms. Lewis的话。

 

“没什么，我会见你。带好笔记，一些具体的东西。你要是想让我想办法，光是“世界树的颤抖”可不够我研究的。”他听见她用鼻子呼出一口气。“还有。在我们讨论这事儿之前，我要跟你认真地聊一聊，而你要回答我的一切问题，而且要 _如实_ 回答。懂了？另外如果你 _再_ 对我动手，做出 _任何_ 类似上一次的举动，行。我会用Darcy的泰瑟枪，再告你人身攻击，我才不管神盾局说什么。懂了？”

 

Loki突然觉得自己或许又一次低估了这个女人。他好奇Thor是否激怒过她。应该没有：女性往往不太会被Thor惹怒。“我…懂了。”

 

“很好，”Jane语气平平地说。“好吧。我们在第一次谈话的那间咖啡馆见。我下周二有时间—”

 

“明天，”Loki打断。“下周二太久了。一周内什么事都有可能发生。你在哪，我可以去找你—”

 

“ _不。_ ”Foster的语气很强硬。“没得商量。我甚至都没同意跟你合作呢。就我而言你可以把情报给我，然后要怎么处理是我自己的事。”Loki有种奇怪的被戳到痛处的感觉，这不公平，但他没有争辩，成功克制住了自己没有开口。“行。我可以改到后天下午3:00左右。你等得及吗？”

_等得及_ ，Loki差点说出口，但咽了下去。 _礼貌。谦逊。_ “是的，谢谢。我很感激你…愿意…尽快见面。”

 

“要是你说的是实话，那就是要出大事了。我生活在这颗星球上。这不是因为你；就像很多事，好吗？”Loki极其短暂地闭了会儿眼，随后他听见Foster叹了口气。“抱歉。我脾气暴躁了点。”

 

“没关系，”Loki逼自己说。这绝不会是件容易的事。他曾莫名其妙认为她会表现得…温和。宽容。 _愚蠢。_ “这估计是…我应得的。”

 

Foster像是在憋着什么，Loki费了点时间才认出那是笑声。“对，估计是。话虽如此。我也不想太过分。”她又缓了口气。“后天。还有我不保证任何事，好吗？这只是…我会听。我能说的只有这些。”

 

“我别无他求，”Loki说。这种卑微的感觉令他忿恨。“就像我说的。我对此很感激。”

 

“再说吧，”停顿了片刻后Foster开口。“我告诉过你，我是个物理学家。不是超级英雄。总之，我得走了。”

 

“当然，”Loki说。“再见，Foster博士。”

 

“好，”随后Foster说，她的语调有点奇怪。“拜，Loki。”语音中断，然后他的手机哔了两声，告诉他通话已经结束。Loki缓缓地长吁了一口气。

 

这并没有他想的那么糟，他告诉自己。她本可以一口回绝，或开出更苛刻的条件。就算她歇斯底里地尖叫着侮辱他他也只能忍。就算她叫他怪物（真实的他）他也无力反驳。

 

她不仅令他觉得自己渺小又丑陋，还在他心中埋下了某种坚硬如石的东西。他觉得那可能是负罪感。

 

不管怎样，她同意见面了。他别无他求：面对面，他有信心能说服她合作的必要性。也许对两人来说都不会很愉快，但Foster是位—他不得不承认—聪明的女性。她不会在自己的世界处于危急关头时因为厌恶这种无聊的小事就拒绝。

 

他并没有多少胜利的感觉。

 

正当他要放下手机给自己弄点吃的时，Loki顿住了，他想起了Jane的话。 _认真地聊一聊。你要回答我的一切问题。_ Loki感觉胃中打起了结。不管那是什么意思，他一点都不期待。

 

* * *

 

 

结束与Foster的通话后，Loki把当天见面之前的时间花在了记录上，记录九界之外他目前掌握或猜测到的正在发生—和已经发生的一切。他小心略去了一切关于他意外事故的内容，这包括小心绕开某些话题，以及…借鉴…神盾局科研人员对观测现象所做的一些笔记。他看不懂他们记录世界树反应的方式，但他猜测Foster可能会更熟悉。

 

然而，事实上，这点小事根本不足以填满他的时间，于是这天中的大部分时间Loki都花在了焦虑地在屋内来回走动上。大约中午时分，他想起仍旧未收到Romanov的消息，他考虑过联系她试试，但决定最好还是再等等让她消消气。尽管Barton说过她之所以生气是出于担心，但Loki不认为自己能忍受遭人拒绝。他过于易怒，太清楚自己的问题在哪，所以受不了。

 

这并非面对Dr. Foster的理想状态，即便她不是敌人也绝对算不上朋友。Loki并不指望能不痛不痒地轻松回答她的问题。而且为了保证她留下，她开出的条件是坦诚。Loki希望她能忍受的了。

 

他比三点早了一小时到达餐厅，并要了张靠墙的桌子。他想过先点些吃的，示好求和，但又打消了这个念头：他根本不知道Foster的喜好，以他的运气很可能会点到她讨厌的东西被她当作嘲讽。因此他只点了杯黑咖啡，让强烈的苦味帮他保持警觉。

 

三点缺一刻时Foster来了。看到他时，她收敛起步子，表情在沮丧和惊慌间闪烁不定，Loki这才意识到她肯定是打算早来，比他先到，以便有准备的时间。就凭先到这点，他已经让她处在了不利的位置，这会使她心生防备。Loki的心沉了下去，而在女侍应生朝她走去却被她笑得一脸紧张地指向他时，这一想法得到了证实，他能从侍应生接近时她耸起肩膀的动作中看出戒心。

 

Loki站起身，维持着空白的表情。“Foster博士,”他开口，正式且客气。她瞪他的眼神就像他长出了第二颗脑袋，随后她僵硬地点了点头，重重坐下。“想吃点什么？”

 

她继续瞪了他一会儿，随后发出一声喉音，也许本意是想笑。“当然，干嘛不。我要个香蕉圣代。”Loki眨了眨眼，但赶在Jane招手前叫了服务生。“等一下，你—随便吧。我开玩笑的。”这回轮到Loki瞪她了，于是Foster清了清嗓子朝别处看去。“咖啡就行。能加奶盖的那种。”

 

Loki点完单朝后坐了坐，想给她留点空间，尽管在拥挤的包厢内有点难度，同时他迅速在两人周围布下了隐蔽和隔音的咒语。他将双手放在桌上让她看见，就在他想方设法让对方放松时Foster摇了摇头，咬着下嘴唇笑了出来。“抱歉，”他看了她一眼于是她开口。“只是—这有点怪。我没说错吧？这对 **你** 来说正常吗？”

 

“哪一部分？”Loki淡然说道。“与恨我的人客客气气说话？那很熟悉，是的。”

 

Foster狠狠瞥了他一眼。“我不 _恨_ 你。”Loki努力不冷笑出声，但显然效果并不如人意，因为Foster红着脸不服气地说，“我 _没有_ ，我不 _喜欢_ 你，但以我对你的了解也不至于让我 _恨_ 你。”

 

Loki试图掩饰自己的质疑。“如你所言。不管怎样，这偏题了。我们来 _这里_ 真正要讨论的是—”

 

“等等，”Foster打断他。“这是 _我的_ 谈话。而我告诉过你，我有问题要问。”

 

 _问题_ ，Loki心想， _你和你的问题，你还能有什么要问的，_ 但他咽了回去只是点了点下巴。“你是说过。”

 

“好，”Foster似乎有点意外，但仍以固执和挑战的姿态扬起下巴。“所以…”她说了一半。Loki等着，稍事停顿后她吐了口气。“你说过Thor还活着。他还在阿斯加德？告诉我真相。”

 

 _你根本无从知晓我所言是否属实_ ，Loki心想，但同样未说出口。“是的。”

 

“然后他不能来这里是因为他毁了爱因斯坦-罗森桥—彩虹桥。没错吧？”Loki非常轻微地点了点头。“因为你当时正拿它做武器对付另一个世界。”Loki再次点头。“哪一个？”

 

Loki僵住了，他眨了眨眼，“这重要吗？你对九界根本没多少认识。”

 

“Thor跟我说过，”Jane说。Loki感觉到自己的嘴在抽搐，并试着放空表情。“所以我知道名字，而且…至少我对其中几个有所了解。”

 

Loki突然感到一阵令人头晕甚至恶心的好奇。“他提过约顿海姆吗？”

 

“是不是就是那个？”Foster皱眉问道。

 

“先回答我的问题，”Loki回击，但Foster抿紧嘴摇了摇头。

 

“不，哦不。你无权对我做出 _任何_ 要求。就算有，也不是现在。那是不是就是你攻击的那个？约顿海姆？”她慢慢念出这个词，小心模仿他的发音，而Loki感到一阵混杂着恶心的愤怒。

 

“是的，”最后Loki语气平平地说。“现在告诉我。Thor说了什么？”

 

“为什么？”Foster不依不饶地问。

 

Loki笑了，笑声刺耳。“当Thor _体贴_ 地为你科普九界时，他不会 _恰好_ 提到阿斯加德曾经历过战争吧？”他能听出自己语气中的暴躁，而Foster抬起了下巴。

 

“别用那种语气跟我说话，”她说。“如果你吼我我就走，然后你就再也没机会跟我讲话了。”Loki做了个深呼吸，努力压下自己的怒火。“我不记得他说过关于战争的事，没有。”

 

 _当然没有。他不会想提起自己丑陋的一面，嗜血鲁莽的一面，当他如此渴望忘却毕生心怀的怨恨。_ “当时，”当他确定能控制住自己的声音后Loki开口，“我们—阿斯加德正在与约顿海姆交战。这是新近的变故，但双方之间的敌意已经延续了…很多个世纪。被Thor的行为挑起的新近变故。” _你怂恿的_ ，他脑海深处一个声音提醒道，但他无视了。“我的攻击是那场战争的一部分。是一次以最少的阿萨生命为代价尽可能有效根除威胁的尝试。”（ _骗子。那并非原因。_ ）“Thor觉得…他宣称那是错的。尽管我承认我 **其实** 看不出一击消灭整个种族和近距离逐个杀死有多大区别。”他耸了耸自己的肩膀。

 

Foster一脸恶心的样子。“你曾经—想消灭整个 _种族_ ？”

 

Loki冷漠地盯着她，拒绝回应她的震惊。“据我所知凡人在自己的国度里已经屠杀了很多物种，大多数都于你们无害。两者并无多大区别，除了我是有意为之。”

 

“而—而你叫他们 _种族_ ，”Foster说。Loki感觉自己的嘴角一抽。

 

“宽泛的说法，在这件事上，”他说，并听出了自己语气中潜藏的丑陋，他希望没有明显到被Foster发现。“约顿海姆的住民真不比会说话的动物强多少。我不觉得他们的存在被抹去是种不幸。”

 

“我的天哪，”片刻后，Foster几乎目瞪口呆地说道。“我的天。你听起来—我受不了了。”她准备起身，而Loki吓了一跳，皱起眉。

 

“等等—你要走了？我 _这次_ 又如何得罪你了？”

 

“你如何—”Foster摇摇头，一副难以置信的样子。“你刚告诉我你曾想要—进行 _种族屠杀_ ！然后又为自己开脱说约顿海姆的那些，那些人根本算不上人—”

 

Loki感到一阵怒火，几乎可以说是狂怒，他召唤他的魔法。突然，一个冰霜巨人赫然耸立在Jane的面前，弯腰朝她伸出手。她惊叫了一声朝后缩去，于是Loki定格了幻象。“那，”他朝它打了个手势，“就是 _约顿海姆的住民_ 。约顿人的一种。冰霜巨人。怪物。”他听见自己的声音在抖，于是解除了幻象，他发现那副丑恶的嘴脸开始呈现出自己的特征。“你什么都不知道，Foster博士。你不懂战争也不了解自己所在的宇宙。我怀疑如果你必须面对他们，你是否还会如此渴望维护他们。”他能感觉到自己在颤抖，而Foster正表情奇怪地正瞪着他。Loki靠后双手平放在桌上，努力让自己稳定下来。她为何非要这样 _扰乱_ 他的心神？“不要妄作评判。”

 

“我…你为什么那么恨他们？”Foster的声音听起来很小，而且看上去依旧不适。Loki别开了视线。

 

“他们袭击了我的家园。”（ _因为你为他们指了路。_ ） _“_ 他们是— _怪物_ 。不过是野蛮，残忍的生物。”（ _就像你。如果你告诉她你是他们的同类也许她就明白了。_ ）

 

Foster蹙眉。“Thor从未说过—”

 

“是的，所以说，”Loki说，努力不加以嘲讽，他的心脏诡异地狂跳着，“显然 _Thor_ 并未告诉你一切。”

 

“好吧，”Foster边说边凑上前。“那么 _你_ 为什么不呢？告诉我。告诉我你认为我不知道而又能帮我理解这一切的事。不是那些你自认为我想听的漏洞百出的陈词滥调。告诉我 _发生_ 了什么。”

 

Loki感觉浑身僵硬，瞬息间，怒火已彻底转化为恐慌。他并未意识到自己已经接近临界点，而Foster的问题—她的 _要求_ —推他越过了底线。“你不会想知道的，”他说，声音中的压力清晰可辨。“任何不符合你利益的事都会被你视为谎言—”

 

“ _试试看。_ 要不这样？要不你好好—跟我 _聊一聊_ ，而不是想当然地认为我会怎么说，然后再做定夺？”

 

“你应该记得我们上次 _聊_ 的很 _不愉快_ 。”对你来说，Loki没把这句说出口。他的面部紧绷，接近咆哮的边缘，就像被逼入巷子的野狗。惊恐的困兽。“你似乎认为自己无所不知—”

 

“而你不这么认为，”Foster插话。“所以来吧。现在给你机会了。从头告诉我我错在哪Thor错在哪还有除你之外的每个人都错在哪。这是你想要的，不是吗？”

 

Loki的怒火窜了上来，他狠狠用手按着桌子，深呼吸让自己保持冷静直到这一阵过去。他需要她。他必须保持冷静。“我说的是真相。你需要了解的一切。”

 

“那我不必了解的那些呢？”Foster的目光像是要在他身上钻出孔来。“你一直说我什么都不知道，什么都不懂。那就 _解释给我听_ 。”

 

Loki想笑。他想尖叫。他想从Foster身边逃离再也不见她，但他需要她，他 _需要她_ 否则他可悲的落后国度将被整个吞没，这里所有的人都会死。

 

突然间，怒火熄灭了，连带恐惧一起。只剩下胸口麻木又空虚的感觉。他推开他的半壶咖啡看向窗外。“那好吧。你想知道—你想知道些什么？”

 

“我想知道—”他听到Foster大出了一口气。“我想知道很多事情。我想知道你为什么这么恨Thor。我想知道你到底为什么会在这里，还有阿斯加德的人以为你现在在哪。我想知道你怎么能 _看不出杀死整个种族有什么问题—_ ”

 

“他们不是人，”Loki说，但这次出口的话却没那么尖锐。

 

“你一直这么说。你怎么这么肯定？”

 

“我知道，”Loki说的时候没有看她。“就像你知道猿猴并非人类。也许，它可以假装。甚至一度非常可信。但最终…”他耸了耸一侧肩膀，嘴唇拧出一个阴郁的笑容。“如果你曾和Thor聊起过他们，他也会这么告诉你。”

 

“但他阻止了你，”Foster坚持。Loki耸了耸一边肩膀。

 

“你改变了他，以某种方式。” _我多年的努力等同于无物，一文不值。而你和这个国度却在几天之内重塑了Thor，令他性情大变，他不再为屠杀它们而欣喜，而仅仅数日之前他还恨不得杀之而后快。_ “也可能只是因为那是我干的，相对于其他人。我不知道。”他低头看着自己的双手，想象它们变蓝显现纹路，并感到胃中一阵翻搅。

 

Foster沉默了许久。“你口中的Thor…完全就像另一个人。”

 

“他就是，”Loki不假思索地说，然而…他想起童年时的Thor，想起他的善良温暖和 _关心_ 。只是随着年龄的增长他变了，他一触即怒，鲁莽行事，口不择言，嗜血好斗。少了温柔。也许与其说Thor变了不如说他是恢复了原本应有的样子。“自大，轻率，易怒且好斗。他看不起其他人，特别是那些与他不同的人。他不屑与他们为敌，除非能为他赢得荣耀。”Loki突然产生了一股强烈的失落感，他当即将其扼杀。不论他们之间有过什么都已经逝去，况且那从头到尾不过是个谎言，哀悼也无济于事。如果Thor现在见到他—

 

Loki一并扼杀了这一想法。Foster正皱着眉头。

 

“他没— _那么糟_ 。我是说—当然，过于自信还有点混蛋，但并没有…”她似乎在组织语言。Loki浅浅一笑。

 

“你遇见他时他已经失去了一切，你们只相处了几天，Foster博士。这点时间还不足以让你对他做出全面的评价。”Loki发现自己正在抠左手并让自己停下。Foster的眉头皱得更深了。

 

“所以…你说了你想让他被流放。因为…”

 

“我没有，”Loki没来的及阻止自己就脱口而出。Foster眨了眨眼，而Loki面部扭曲了一下。“我没想让他遭 _流放_ ，”他说。这些话语意外从容地从他口中蹦出。他从前难道不是个更擅长保守秘密的人吗？“我的意图仅仅是…这不重要。我很…意外但也并不多惋惜。”

 

“然后就是那时候你被授予了王位，”Foster缓缓说道。“但…你父亲去哪了？”

 

“不是我父亲，”Loki不假思索地说，看到Foster皱起眉头他赶紧继续，希望她不会多问。“众神之父…陷入了奥丁之眠。一种—补充力量必须的深度睡眠，”他阐述。“然后…我就是在那时登基的。并采取…措施确保Thor回不来。”

 

“措施，”Foster说。“像是企图杀了他。”

 

“我没想过他会死，”Loki破口大叫，随后他夹紧嘴唇。Foster难以置信地瞪着他。

 

“你派一个 _巨型金属机器人攻击_ 他，”她的音量急剧上升。“你还觉得他不会 _死_ ？”Loki紧紧抿着嘴。 _我并不知道凡人的身体有多脆弱。多易碎。我以为—我当时很愤怒。我想_ **…** 但就算是那时，他也不清楚自己想要什么。Foster瞪着他再次摇起了头。“这还是说不通。你说—你说你并不想让他被放逐，不想要他死，那你到底 _为什么_ 要攻击他？”

 

 _我不知道_ ，Loki黯然想到。 _我不知道我的想法会造成这种后果。_ _我只是不想让他回来。我害怕。我要他远离。而他的朋友，他的朋友们背叛我_ **—** 但那没什么，借口，孩子气的愚蠢。就像那一切，从头到尾。整件事中他唯一理智的决定就是放手，而就连那—

 

“Loki？”Foster听起来很紧张，Loki猝然一动，随后他意识到掌下的桌面结冰了。他两眼发直，几乎无法理解。之前从未发生过这种事。

 

“Foster博士，”他的声音听起来出奇的平淡，中立。“你…想知道我为什么攻击约顿海姆吗？”

 

“我…想？”Foster听起来慎重，犹豫。“你没事吧…你看起来…”

 

 _看起来怎么_ ，Loki心想，想笑的冲动歇斯底里地在他胸口翻涌。他克制自己集中精神。他此前从未有意识地尝试过变化，但他记得那是什么感觉，就像皮肤在剥落。他闭上双眼不去看双手的变化，感受寒冷从他全身冲刷而过，随后整个房间突然显得过于温暖。Foster发出了短促而微弱的尖叫声。Loki并未睁开双眼，他的嘴唇扭曲成一个刻薄的笑容。

 

“我必须证明自己不是他们的同类，你看，”Loki说。他的语气出奇的平静。他的心跳甚至都不激烈。“当然，我一知道就想通了。然而我，愚蠢的我，却依然相信还有挽回的余地。我认为，就算其他人都死了，又有什么关系？但我必须支开Thor—毕竟，如果被他发现，他会当场杀了我。我不该…我没想到他会死。但毫无疑问一切都乱套了。Thor活了下来，他回来了，砸毁了彩虹桥然后我—”

 

“等一下，”Foster开口，“等等，等等等等， **你一知道** 是什么意思，你是不是—你该不会—”

 

“不是阿萨人？”Loki终于睁开了双眼。透过这双眼睛，晚餐看起来有点不同。“这还不明显吗？”Foster目瞪口呆地看着他，而Loki沉浸在她脸上的神情中：震惊，困惑。这很伤人，令他感到不适，这就 _对了_ 。“看起来Odin在最后一场战役结束时在冰原上捡到一个幼崽。带回家，抚养长大并让它相信自己是个—人。”Loki悲哀地笑笑。这令他的脸绷起。“然而，就像我说的—真相总会水落石出。”Foster脸上的震惊只是一味的在加剧。“所需的只是约顿人的一次碰触，然后游戏结束。”

 

Foster抓紧桌沿向后靠去仿佛能推自己更加远离他。“哦，”她用一种奇怪的声音小声说。Loki几乎放松了下来，倔强的。他重新披上自己的皮囊—他虚假的皮囊—朝后靠去。她是他告诉的第一个人，Loki意识到。这一国度第一个真正知晓他真实面目的人。

 

“现在能说得通了吗？”他的问题可以称得上温柔。Foster紧紧闭了会儿眼睛后再次睁开。

 

“Thor知不知…Thor当时知…”

 

“知道？现在我估计知道。之前…我认为不。不然，他会杀了我。毕竟，他曾许诺要 _抓住那些怪物并将其斩尽杀绝。_ ”这些铭刻在他记忆中的话语即便现在依然滋味苦涩。Foster一副摇摇欲坠的样子。“现在，你听够真相了吗，Foster博士？”

 

Foster轻轻摇了摇头，但Loki并不认为她在否认。“我…呃嗯。我…”她再次没了声音，又摇了摇头。“阿斯…阿斯加德以为你现在在哪？”她无力地发问，就像她记得这个问题很重要但思维却仍旧被别的事情占据着。

 

“重要吗？”Loki问。她没有开口，依然注视着他，而Loki耸耸肩看向了别处。“就他们所知我已经死了。或者至少，据我推断他们依然那么认为。”Foster缩瑟了一下，Loki有一瞬间几乎有点内疚。但主要还是感到冰冷。和疲惫。奇怪的是，他希望自己能和Dr. Fisher聊聊，但却不知道自己会说些什么。

 

“死了，”Foster重复。“他们…哦。”她的声音依旧微弱，但她做了个不稳的深呼吸后再次将目光缓缓聚焦到他身上。“你…”

 

 _恶心_ ，Loki心想。 _邪恶。一个怪物。_ 但Foster看他的眼神…她依旧一脸反胃，但并不害怕。只是苍白。她摇摇头站了起来。“我得走了。”

 

Loki眯起双眼紧张起来。“什么？你答应—我们根本还没说到 _正经_ 事—”

 

“我做不到，”Foster说着抓了把头发，目光躲闪不去看他。“好吗？我没想到—我做不到。”

 

Loki没想到这会对他造成如此沉重的打击，就像她一刀捅入他腹中还翻转刀刃。这很…公平，他认为。他不该…不该向她展示真实的自己。在可能出现的各种反应中。她会逃走并不在意料之外。但…“Foster博士，”他小心翼翼地开口，努力使自己的声音沉着，冷静。“我能理解这不是…但不管我是什么不是什么，你们的国度正面临袭击的事实没有变，而这需要应对。你有所需的能力—”

 

“我知道，”Foster爆发了，她终于看向他，双眼微微睁大。“我 _知道_ ，世界需要我，但你能不能— _给我点时间_ ？我还在消化—我 _现在_ 做不到。我以为我可以，但我做不到，我只是需要— _一点时间_ 来理清—”她朝他指了指，而Loki感觉像是吞了冰块。他不该被刺痛，他告诉自己。她本就恨他。她现在的厌恶不过是微不足道的改变。

 

“我们的时间并不充裕，”他稳住自己说道。

 

“二十四小时，”Foster开口，并再次避开视线。“给我二十四小时。你刚刚—可以说向我透露的信息量有点大，而我的心理准备并不是很充分—”

 

 _而这又是谁的错_ ，Loki想说，但他忍住了，他感觉自己的嘴以一种阴郁讽刺的方式抽搐了一下。他在桌面上展开手指，看着它们，想象它们再次变蓝，然后想象用刀刺穿那只蓝色的手，穿透并插入桌面。这一想法，反常的，令他踏实。“很抱歉我吓到你了，”考虑到他依然在搅动的胃部他的声音沉着得诡异。“我猜我失控了。在你身边似乎总会这样。”

 

他能感觉到Foster在瞪他。“我甚至都搞不清你在为什么道歉，”最后她说。Loki侧过头用眼角的余光看着她。

 

“我刚才的表现，”他说。“我猜想，你没想到与自己同坐一张桌子的会是…怎么说。那个。”他指了指这场令人厌恶的谈话开始时冰霜巨人的幻象所在的位置。Foster瞪着他，随后发出了一声奇怪的急促嗤笑。

 

“你是不是以为 _那_ 就是我—”她坐下。“好吧。让我们搞清楚一件事：我很惊讶，肯定的，而且我也没想到你会—在谈话期间 _变色_ ，但我对这些个巨人一无所知—”

 

“约顿人，”Loki机械地纠正。Foster没理他。

 

“—而且我也不是特别在意你是他们同类的事实。好吧？问题不在 _这里_ 。”

 

Loki眨了眨眼，他体内的冰就算没化也有所松动。“不是吗？” _那仅仅是因为她无知_ ，Loki的大脑提醒自己。

 

“不是，”Foster坚定地说。“不是这样。”

 

“那是什么？”他感觉自己像是在黑暗中磕磕绊绊。这让他心酸地回想起童年时代，总是有人告诉他 _不，Loki，这样不对_ 却又从不解释原因。Foster又在看他了，她的表情很奇怪。她看起来并不像在…生气，但Loki不确定该对其余的作何解读。

 

“如果你真心无法理解我不确定我能解释清楚，”沉默了一阵后她开口。Loki感觉自己的面部扭曲了而Foster皱了皱脸。“我知道这听起来是什么感觉，但…”她收声叹了口气，双手捂脸随后揉了揉太阳穴。“我…真的需要点时间。好吗？就二十四小时。然后我就—我就打你电话，我们就可以好好聊一聊了。关于这…东西，不管它是什么。”她看了他一眼，但很快又移开了视线。“行吗？”

 

Loki想笑，但他知道那笑声一定带着苦涩。“我并没有立场拒绝，不是吗？”Foster缩瑟了，而Loki逼自己耸了耸肩。“那好吧。如果这就是你的…要求，我猜这件事就只能先等等了。”他有股冲动想对她说 _我告诉过你，你就该接受一开始的故事，知道这些你又能得到什么_ 。然而，他并没有。那种空虚冰冷的感觉依旧纠缠着他，他突然感到非常疲惫。 _你中什么邪了，蠢货？你以为会发生些什么？_

 

“我很抱歉，”Foster说。她的语气听起来甚至很真诚。Loki微微点了下头。

 

“没必要道歉，Foster博士，”他让自己的语气保持平和。“我能理解你受到了…惊吓。” _将来或许你会尊重我的隐私。_

 

Foster张嘴像是有话要说，她的眉头紧皱，但随后又闭上了嘴。“我会打给你的，”她勉强说。“我…猜我现在有你的号码了。”她站起身，抓了把乱糟糟的头发。“那，我们回头见。”说完她迈着不甚平稳的步子朝门口走去。

 

Loki没有拦她。他几乎搞砸了这次见面的一切，他心想，但即使是由此产生的挫败也远远不及难过空虚的失望。他伸手拿起喝了一半的咖啡啜了一口，但已经凉了。

 

在他周围，晚餐仍在继续，丝毫未受打扰。

 

* * *

 

 

**插曲（二十八）**

 

Loki（逃）去了尽可能远的地方，或接近。他知道这持续不了多久。他深刻怀疑追踪他的那些人是会被距离阻挠的类型。

 

但这并不意味着他有必要让他们好过。

 

在短暂停留采购完必要物资后（保暖的衣物，便于携带的干粮，毯子。就像无数次随Thor远征前打包行李—趁没心痛前他切断了所有回忆）Loki长途跋涉去了荒郊野外。他只被迫赶了几天路就找到了一处类似小木屋的地方，因失修而半荒废了。屋内的地板上满是老鼠和鸟屎，而房顶的大洞可以看到天空。

 

Loki住了进去。

 

打扫时他有魔法这项优势。修补屋顶缺少木材于是他就没管，决定在一处起码能遮风避雨的角落安家。入冬后或许会很难熬，但到时他可能早就离开了。

 

是时候收起一劳永逸的念头了。不管是安家、扎根还是谋生。对他而言，不存在这种可能。

 

怒火来得快去得也快。顺其自然吧。他一直都知道自己缺乏归属感。他会过无牵无挂不停奔波的日子。就算这也只是临时的。

 

他的睡眠很浅，还被雷声惊醒颤抖不已，那听起来仿佛就在头顶。他的心脏在胸腔中疾速跳动，在一阵晕眩和恶心中，他以为Thor找到了他而这是他愤怒的先兆，以为几次喘息后Thor就会手握闪着电光的妙尔尼尔撞开大门冲进来，眼中燃烧着熊熊怒火。

 

那一刻过去，而这仅仅是又一声雷鸣。Loki来到屋顶的破洞下抬头仰望。饱满、沉重的雨滴拍打在他脸上，于是Loki张口伸出舌头品尝雨水的滋味。口味有点重，一种发酸的苦味：凡人的污染，渗入了他们的水循环。Loki合上嘴，悄悄挪回他临时的住所，但没有再睡。他倚墙而坐，每一声巨响的雷鸣都令他心惊肉跳，从心底感受到。过了会儿他将双膝收在胸前。

 

“我想回家，”Loki的声音安静得足以湮没在雷声中，因此他可以假装自己从没有说过。


	29. Chapter 29

Loki最终回到了家里—他的咖啡一冷透，他就开始感受到服务生不满他占座的行为的斜视目光。他感觉空虚，仿佛身体被掏空后又被铅灌满。

 

二十四小时。Foster要求给她二十四小时。他能做的只有等。

 

他拿了本书尝试阅读，但注意力却集中不到文字上。用笔记本电脑下象棋的尝试更是毫无成效。他一贯势不可挡的活跃思维，即便没有一片空白也缓慢迟钝。

 

他不该变化的。不该向Foster博士展示自己真实的样子。她说了— _我不是特别在意你是他们的同类_ 。谎言，一定是。或者如果不是，那么…

 

Loki发现自己来到浴室，对着镜子。他发起变化，任其覆盖全身，强迫自己直视那双（鲜红，鲜红）的眼睛。他一阵反胃随即召唤出匕首握在手中。他可以划开手臂看看约顿人的血液（蓝紫色，他知道。）也可以下手更狠。Loki能感觉到自己的呼吸在加速，急促而艰难。

 

他将匕首扔进水池，变回原样后离开了浴室。看到洗手台上的名片，他想都没想就拨了出去，不给自己反悔的机会。

 

“你好？”

 

“Fisher医生？”Loki几乎仓促地脱口而出。

 

“我就是；请问你是？”

 

“Luke Silver，”他及时回过神没把 _Loki_ 说出口。“神盾局的。你—我们聊过几次。你给我的名片上写了这个号码。希望我没有打扰到你—”

 

“Luke？”她的语气很惊讶。“是的，当然—我记得你。你还好吧？”

 

“还好,”Loki机械地说，随即感觉自己抽搐了一下，并强忍住想笑的冲动。“不，也许不。我不—确定。刚过去的一天有点艰难。”

 

“Luke，”Dr. Fisher的声音温和使人平静。“你待的地方安全吗？”

 

“是的，”Loki说完才意识到以他最近的反应这也许还不够。“在我—自己家里。我非常安全。”

 

“你有没有打算伤害自己？或其他人？"

 

 _我不这么认为。但我又怎么知道我没有？我并没有打算杀Thor，然而却事与愿违。直到放手前的一刻我才决定去死。_ “我在考虑，”片刻后他说。“但我—我不认为我会。仅仅是出于懦弱。”

 

“放弃自残并非懦弱，”Dr. Fisher严肃地说。“远非如此。你打给我是正确的做法。你在呼吸吗？深呼吸，到腹部。”

 

Loki差点当场怒斥他 _当然_ 在呼吸不然怎么开口说话，但当他检查自己时—他深吸了一口气，逼自己深呼吸，直到腹腔。这会疼。Frigga教过他这些，他记得。在他最早发现自己难以呼吸的时候这曾帮助引导他数次渡过难关。

 

“这很好。这样做三次，”她的声音笃定舒心。使他安心。“然后坐下。”Loki感到一阵羞耻，他想抗议说他 _很好_ ，但却逼着自己照她说的去做。他还是感觉有点—算不上颤抖。但如果不是感觉身体不像是自己的，他也许会。他动手掐着自己的胳膊逼自己住手。

 

他坐了下来。

 

“你想跟我说说发生了什么吗？”稍后Dr. Fisher温柔地问。

 

Loki闭上双眼。“我不知道该如何阐述。”

 

“你可以试试。”

 

Loki的双唇抿成了一条线。他想扼杀那些话语，将它们压下，埋藏一切，但—那又给他带来过什么好处？“我感觉—毫无遮掩，”他说。“脆弱。我本该有能力控制自己，但却做不到。我不想成为这—这 _东西_ ，软弱又可悲，在阴影中哭哭啼啼—”

 

“Luke，”Dr. Fisher打断了他。“我希望你考虑下自己的措辞。你将脆弱等同于软弱。在你看来是这么回事吗？”

 

“当然，”Loki说。“难道不是这样吗？”

 

“每个人都有脆弱的时候。这就意味着每个人都软弱吗？”

 

Loki狠狠咽了口口水。“我不能软弱。我 _不能_ —”

 

“没关系，”Dr. Fisher安抚道。“听我的再做一次深呼吸。我们不需要现在谈论这些。如果你想，我可以查阅下我的日程看看能不能安排你早点过来。没错—治疗有时候是会产生这种效果。但这并非坏事。这就像感染：你脑中的想法和身上的病痛一样都会发炎。”

 

Loki眼眶发热。 _不_ ，他内心狂躁。 _不，我才不会哭。我本该死的。我本该…_ “我恨它，”他清楚自己的话听起来像个小孩子。“我痛恨这些。我想除掉它。要是我能把它从体内切除—”

 

“Luke，”Dr. Fisher打断他。“如果你认为你有危险，我要你挂掉电话拨911。”

 

Loki浑身一阵颤栗。 _我不知道。我不_ 知道。“不，”最后他说。“不。我…我没事。”

 

电话另一头的沉默持续了很久。“Luke，”最终她开口，“你有可以联系的人吗？某个你信任的人，某个能过去陪你的人？”

 

“没有，”Loki不假思索地答道，但随后Romanov的脸浮现在他脑中，还有Barton—还有，说来奇怪，队长。“—也许有。”

 

“你能给其中一人发条短信吗？现在？我认为你现在不适合独处。”

 

“稍等，”Loki说。他的大脑感觉像是出现了功能障碍，但他放下了耳边的手机然后切换到短信界面。他犹豫了片刻：Romanov还在生他的气，但她过来更方便而且他也比较了解她—反之亦然。她对他知根知底。

 

 _如果你方便_ ，他输入， _请来我的公寓一趟_ 。他稍事犹豫，随后加上， _我需要你的帮助。对不起。我不轻易开口。_ 他按下发送键然后等待。她似乎瞬间就回复了。

 

_一会儿见。_

 

直到他松了口气才意识到自己先前有多害怕。他切回通话将手机放回耳边。“一位…朋友正在赶来，”他说。“她会…陪着我。”

 

“很好，”Dr. Fisher说。“那就好。谢谢你这么做，Luke。”一阵疲惫扫过Loki，突然间他只想睡觉。“你想要我陪你聊到她来吗？”

 

“不用，”片刻后Loki说。“不，这…没关系。”

 

“要是你确定。”他听见她在犹豫。“我明天打电话给你约个时间这周见一面。好吗？”

 

Loki闭起双眼。“好的。”

 

“谢谢你打电话给我，Luke,”她说。她的声音温柔得可恨。令他心生某种渴望。“你很勇敢。如果你有任何需要…我会一直开着手机。”

 

 _勇敢。呵。_ “谢谢，”Loki含糊其辞。他理应感到耻辱。他确实感到了耻辱，但很遥远，而且被疲劳所掩盖。

 

“保重，Luke,”切断通话前他听见她说。他查看Romanov是否有新消息，但没有。

 

他将手机放到桌上，在沙发上躺下并阖上了眼睛。

 

* * *

 

 

他一定是睡着了，因为晚些时候他是被一阵敲门声惊醒的。

 

Loki恍惚了一阵才想起他在等Natasha— _Romanov_ ，他提醒自己—并将自己从沙发上拖了起来，清醒了一下才去开门。来人的确是她—正站在门外，不过她面无表情的样子令Loki的胃部一紧。

 

“嘿，”她说。“那个，你看起来比我上次造访时好多了。”

 

Loki花了点时间才理解，但随后他想起自己满嘴鲜血躺在地上，头像口钟一样响个不停的时候曾听到过她的声音。他一阵缩瑟。“是的，”随后他说道。“这件事我…还没来得及谢你。你帮忙的事。”

 

“没呢，”她同意。“我能进来么？”

 

Loki退后。他几乎能感觉到她身上散发的怒气，有点后悔叫她过来。他不知道自己现在有没有能力应付这些，他感觉如此…敏感。不过，她还是进屋关上了门，然后仔细审视着他。她的眉心挤到了一起，冷漠的面具略有松动。

 

“你说你需要帮助，”她提醒。Loki把脸背了过去。

 

“是的，”片刻后他说。“我…觉得这时候一个人待着不是很明智。”有一瞬间他怕她会问原因，那他就只能坦白，但她只是盯着他然后点了点头。

 

“Okay,”她说。“我可以留下。”

 

Loki眨了眨眼。他本以为要商量。要主动补偿。“谢谢，”他缓缓开口。“你…我能为你弄些什么吗？”

 

“想要什么我自己会动手。”Romanov走到一张椅子边坐下，把脚搁到茶几上。Loki直直看着她，感觉迟钝又困惑。她的行为并不像他预期的那样。他能感觉到她在生气也知道她在忍，而不是想惩罚他。这令他不安。他动了动。

 

“你怎么—你好吗？”

 

“挺好，”她说。“Fury给了我不少活儿，但没什么危险。或难度。你要不要坐下，这样我就不用仰着脖子看你了？”

 

很久后Loki才走到沙发边坐下。他依稀想到每次他对Thor发火，但对方却出于各种原因死不承认的时候，是否就是这种感觉。这并不…舒服。摩擦与Foster对话时留下的伤口。“如果你还有别的事，”他主动提出。

 

“没，”Romanov打断。“我没问题。”

 

Loki一阵抽搐。“你不是。你在生气。”他来不及收回这些话就脱口而出。Romanov看着他，再次戴上了冷漠的面具。仔细端详。揣摩。

 

“你确定想现在聊这些？”最后她说道。她的语气几乎算得上温柔。Loki猛抬起头。

 

“我不能忽视它。”

 

“好吧。”她呼出一口气。“是的。我很生气。你知道为什么吗？”

 

Loki支支吾吾。“我太鲁莽。愚蠢。”

 

她摘下了面具。“你他妈说的没错。你知道出事了。知道自己要去的是危险区域。然后你 **还是** 毫无保护和后援就这么信步闯了过去，即使对可能遇到什么将近 _一无所知_ 。我判断不出这是自大还是愚蠢。”Loki缩瑟了一下弓起肩膀，但没有争辩。“跟我说一声能有多难？或是Clint？ _嘿，各位，准备去另一维度晃一圈会会未知的危险。回头见！_ ”

 

Loki重重吞咽了一下。“我告诉过Barton…你们都没法陪我去。”

 

“也许不能，”Romanov回击。“但我们可以保证让你准备得更充分，或者说服你等有更多情报后再行动，或者 _至少_ 也要让我做好你回来时会 _两眼出血毫无反应_ 的心理准备—”

 

于是，Loki听了出来。怒火之下，是害怕。 _哦_ ，意识到这点的他突然无颜以对。“对不起，”他弱弱地说。Romanov猛地吐了口气。

 

“我懂，”她说。“真的。你习惯独自面对。必须自力更生解决一切，只能靠自己。但我 _希望_ 你发现事情已经不一样了。也许你可以找 _某些人_ 商量。”

 

Loki弓起肩膀。“我吓到你了，”他静静说道。

 

“对，”Romanov— _Natasha—_ 随后说。“你吓到我了。我不知道你有没有想过一进门看到你浑身是血地躺在地上，心里想着 _我本可以阻止这一切，我就知道他打算干蠢事_ 是什么感觉。这已经是你六个月内第二次差点没命了。我 **没** 几个朋友， Loki。我不急着失去仅有的这几个。”

 

Loki低下头。 _自私的失败_ ，他脑中冷不丁响起一声。 _看看你逞英雄的后果。_ 他默不作声。

 

“你知道还有什么？”Natasha的声音安静了下来，而Loki努力振作精神。“我不光是生你的气。我看出来了，你知道。我看得出你打算做些什么，而且极有可能是蠢事，而我却没出言阻拦。要是我没过来呢？你很可能失血过多致死，没人会发现。”

 

“我不会失血过多致死，”Loki低声说，虽然他对此并不完全肯定。不管发生了什么—光是想到记忆中那个空洞他就一阵恐慌—这不同于他以往的任何经历。

 

“你懂我意思。而且这让我火大。就一点。”

 

“你并非我的监护人。”Loki的声音显得沙哑。

 

“没错，”Natasha同意。“但我是你朋友。我照顾朋友，或应该这么做。尤其是那些朋友不知道如何照顾自己。”

 

Loki心中燃起一丝怒火。“我不是小孩子。”

 

“Clint也不是，但他有时候还是会忘记采购，”Natasha不为所动。“只是…我想知道你是想找死呢还是做事真那么欠考虑。”

 

“后者，”Loki努力稳住自己的声音。发现Natasha还是疑心地看着自己，他又加了句，“我相当肯定。”

 

“你自己清楚，不是吗？”Natasha说，但他看得出她内心松了口气。她一直在担心，他意识到。这对他是种陌生的概念—想到这个国度有人在担心他的安危。他告诉自己多半是因为他对组织有利用价值，但这一解释空洞无力，他不确定自己为何要死咬着不放。

 

他微微耸了耸肩。“这很复杂。”

 

“我敢打赌，”Natasha的语气带着点冷漠。她摇了摇头。“我说不准你是我见过的最幸运的人还是最 _倒霉_ 的人。”

 

Loki感觉心口的一个结解开了，尽管他还是有点颤栗，绷得很紧。然而，他能感觉到这种变化，她的怒火不再炽热。“我倾向于后者。”

 

“我知道，”Loki决定不去质疑Natasha的说法。她看了他一眼。“放松点。我发泄完了。”

 

Loki让自己靠后，用余光看着她。“就这样？我是不是还…”Barton是怎么形容的？“在冷宫里？”

 

Natasha嘴角一抽。“你不知道这话从你嘴里说出来有多搞笑。”她叹息着做了个鬼脸。“好吧。我该让你再放低点姿态，但我想宽容点。只是…近几个月别再差点送命了，行吗？”

 

“我会尽力的，”Loki庄重承诺，于是她的嘴角短暂地向上勾起了一个笑容。

 

“你没事吧？”她问道，表情严肃了下来。Loki顿时一阵羞愧。

 

“是的。当然。”

 

Loki看得出她想追问。正试着决定该不该问。能被他看出来多半意味着她是有意为之，借此给他机会自行定夺。他没有作声，即使内心渴望坦白…某些事。一种想寻求安慰的孩子气的需求。随后Natasha只是点了点头。

 

“很好。”她顿了顿。“另外你…还是什么都想不起来？关于之前的经历？”

 

他脑内那个巨大的空洞一阵抽痛，仿佛是在提醒他—那里发生的一起。“对，” 他说。“毫无头绪。如果我想起来…我会告诉你的。我发誓。”他也许会后悔这个承诺，但这是她应得的。

 

“说到要做到。”Natasha抬起胳膊伸了个懒腰。“有心情下棋么？Bobbi是个不错的工作伙伴但她讨厌象棋。”

 

Loki根本不确定自己是否有能力进行如此烧脑的活动，但过程本身或许就是种放松。“提醒我改天教你 _板棋_ ，”他轻声说。

 

“这样我就能用那种棋击败你了？”Natasha说，但带着笑。他敏感的神经进一步舒缓，于是Loki成功摆出了一个狡黠的笑容。

 

“我们走着瞧。”

 

“你挑时间，吹牛大王，”说着她把脚从茶几上撤下并流畅地站起身。“话说你把棋盘放哪儿了？”

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha当然不可能一直陪着他。几小时后她接到个电话，听了一会儿后，她挂断并转身对Loki皱了皱眉头。“他们叫我过去。我可以让他们找别人如果你需要我…”

 

她开口询问的举动令Loki心口一阵暖意。“不，”他说。“不，去吧。我不会有事的。”

 

“你最好是，”她说。“还有如果你打我电话的时候我关机了…别恐慌，行吗？我没那么容易被绑架。”尽管她眼中闪烁着隐隐的戏谑，Loki还是缩瑟了一下。

 

“遵命，女士，”他温文尔雅的弓身让她皱起了鼻梁。没多久她就走了，于是Loki深吸一口气。他能感觉到那团阴影 _就在那里_ ，而他本人正在其上空，如同走在钢丝上一般摇摇欲坠，但他保持着平衡。他不能掉下去。

 

他心不在焉地拿起手机看了眼屏幕，却发现一个来自 _Roslyn Carrolly_ 的未接来电。他花了点时间才把 _Carrolly_ 和 _Roslyn_ 联系在一起，随即感到一丝惊讶。他好奇她是怎么弄到他的号码的。

 

有一条短信，但他决定无视短信直接打电话给她。

 

“特工Carrolly请讲，”电话接通时Roslyn的声音传来，听到她略显分心的语调Loki想笑。但他没在语气中表现出来。

 

“我知道，”他说。“我是特工Silver。你打过我电话？”

 

“Luke？我是说—特工Silver。”Roslyn的语气立刻不再分心。“哦，太好了，你收到我的信息了—”

 

“我还没听，”Loki打断她。

 

“没关系，没关系。你现在忙吗？你觉得你能来一趟吗？”她的声音有点哆嗦，即使透过线路的干扰也能听出来。Loki皱眉，试图辨别。是激动还是某种更值得忧心的原因？

 

“有什么事？”他小心翼翼地问道。

 

“我们之前的测试出现了一些…”她没了声音。“我想最好是你亲自过来我们当面聊聊。”

 

Loki浑身一紧。与世界树外发生的一切有关？他出了什么 _问题_ ？“好的，”在经过一番是否该追问更多信息的思想斗争后，他说道。“我不忙。很快就到。”

 

“行，”Roslyn说。“行，好的。平时那间实验室就行，我会打电话给Jun确保他也去…你还好吧？”

 

Loki感觉自己越发僵硬。“我听起来不好吗？”

 

“不，”Roslyn说。“不，你听起来很好，只是…等你到了我们再聊。”她停顿了顿。“估计没什么。有可能只是设备故障或是…”

 

“我很快就过去，”Loki在她开始喋喋不休之前打断了她。“到时候你可以告诉我 _估计没什么_ 是怎么回事。”

 

挂断电话后他去浴室检查自己的外表，却在看到镜中那张脸时露出了愁容—面色苍白，眼周发红。他省去用幻觉伪装的力气，而是快速冲了个澡换了身衣服，希望能甩掉与Dr. Foster共度的这个不幸的早晨。等他感觉自己差不多镇定下来后，Loki瞬移去了Chandra的实验室。那里人不少，但Roslyn不在。但他还是溜了进去，找了张椅子坐着等。Loki能感觉到身上好奇的目光，但令他宽慰（及略感意外）的是没人带着问题接近他。不过，他的确逮到起码两人正盯着他交头接耳。

 

大约五分钟后Roslyn匆匆忙忙走了进来，身后还跟着名年轻人，Loki认出那是Jun—那个一直讨论辐射但基本被Loki无视的人。Roslyn几乎立刻就发现了他于是直奔他而来。

 

“Luke！谢谢你这么快就过来。你记得Jun吧—我让他和我一起看你的结果，因为我觉得有些地方有点奇怪，所以想听听其他人的意见然后—"

 

“Roslyn，”Loki插话，他无视脊背的刺痛感依然维持着温和的语气。“到底怎么回事？”

 

Roslyn咬着下唇看了看Jun，而后者与她对视了一眼并微微耸了耸肩。“就是…一开始我们测量的时候，有人提议检测伽马射线水平，因为他们认为有那可能…但你的结果并无异常。但这一次—”她停顿了一下。“你的水平…非常高。高得不正常。”

 

Loki皱眉。“而这不是件…好事，”他谨慎地开口。

 

“不一定，”Jun插话。“只要物质存在都会释放伽马射线。但—当它像Roslyn读数器上显示的那样增强时…总会有风险。此外，我不知道你怎么会 _受到_ 那种程度的辐射，除非是你故意的或是在工作中接触大量放射性物质…”他瞥了Loki一眼。后者摇了摇头。

 

“就我所知，我并未接触过此类物质，”他说。 _就我所知。_ 他记忆中的缺口…“还有什么东西会产生…这类辐射？”

 

“大多数天文测定法和宇宙射线的副产品，”Jun说。Roslyn和Loki一头雾水地看着他，于是他解释，“太空。但一般不会，只是…宇宙射线来自太阳系之外。Banner的实验用过放射性物质，还有闪电有时会产生少量…”

 

“但这些都无法解释你看到的现象，”Loki猜测。他的背脊又一次刺痛起来。发生了某些事。发生了 _某些事_ 而那…导致了什么？“我体内这种…射线。有可能伤到别人吗？”

 

“我不确定，”片刻后Roslyn说，“这…我想检查一下。如果你没有显现不良症状—就是好事！怪事，但是好事。但以防万一，我想问问我能们能不能…再测一次读数。这一次专门针对伽马射线。就像我说的，说不定有错误，或是…”

 

“来吧，”Loki毫不犹豫地说。Roslyn一脸惊讶。

 

“你确定？”

 

“确定，”Loki说。“要是有异常…我想知道。然后我们可以着手查明 _原因_ 。”

 

过了会儿Roslyn点点头。“行，”她说。“这次，我们用Jun的设备，因为这算是他擅长的领域。”Jun敬了个礼，而Loki对他浅浅一笑。“那么…”她指了指另外一个人。Loki扬起了眉毛。

 

“发号施令吧，”他简单说了句。Jun给了他一个微弱并带点迟疑的笑容。

 

“对，”他说。“那就…这边走。最好是能让我再采集份血样…”他没敢说下去，一副不确定的样子。Loki好奇是不是Chandra提过他不喜欢提供此类物品的事，但…这也许事关重大。

 

“可以，”过了一会儿他说。“做你必须做的。”

 

Jun的肩膀松了下来。显然他一直在担心提这个要求。“检验一结束我就销毁，”他赶紧说。“我保证。总之—我还想做个表面扫描，这样我们就可以看看你是真的在释放大量辐射，还是说它只是存在在你体内。”Loki僵硬地点点头，坐到Jun为他准备的座椅中，Roslyn跟在后面。“行了，”Jun说着拿起一件外观无害的小设备。“很快就好…”

 

Loki一阵紧张，但那东西只是哔哔得响着。Roslyn正在电脑前忙碌，她紧张而忧虑的表情足以让Loki也跟着紧张担忧。他逼迫自己松开几乎憋着的那口气。

 

“读数吻合，”Roslyn只说了一句。Jun吐出一口气，扯了扯外衣，脸上瞬间闪过一丝不安。

 

“好,”他说。“特工Silver—你能不能握着这个—”他递出一件外形奇怪的小设备。Loki伸手，于是Jun将它放到他手中。

 

“这是，”就在他开口发问时一阵颤栗传遍全身。他猛地一抽，惊慌地睁大双眼，随后他的叫声被生生噎了回去，他的左眼像是被利器扎穿，深深刺入大脑， **一阵阵** 抽痛堵住了他的嗓子。他口中泛起了血腥味而且上嘴唇有东西淌过，利器似乎正在变粗，扩张—

 

他倾斜双手让那 _东西_ 落到地上，僵硬地起身退后。“这到底是—”他的声音沙哑而颤抖。Roslyn正双手捂着嘴，而Jun则两眼发直，不知所措。

 

“这…你在流血，”他说。Loki在胳膊上蹭了下鼻子，看着那抹血迹。他的头仍在抽痛，不过正在迅速消退。他能感觉到夹杂着恐惧的怒火正在升起，于是努力压制住。

 

“这是什么，”他极力克制自己没有吼出来。但从两人畏缩的样子来看，并不是很成功。

 

“没什么！”Jun匆忙说。“或者，那个—就是件实验设备，用来帮人隔离辐射的，它不该…”他收声，咽了口口水。Loki收紧了束缚他怒火的绳索。并非有意。这并非…（他说了）。Loki打消疑虑。他不能…不能在这个节骨眼上怀疑神盾局想杀他。

 

“抑制辐射，”说着他朝看到的水槽走去，对着里面啐了口血，试图驱除鼻腔倒流至口中的血液残留下的血腥味。“比如…我身上这种超标的伽马射线。”

 

“类似这种，”Jun的声音微弱。“我以为这或许会…有帮助。真的很对不起，我根本不知道…怎么会这样？”他听起来很害怕，还带着挫败和困惑。Loki的疑心多少有所减轻。

 

Loki停下动作，脑中隐隐有一声安静的质疑。 _如果我身上被人动了手脚…不管是出于什么理由…_ “你之前说过你认为这种辐射跟我的魔法有关，”他说。

 

“但是没有，”Roslyn不解地说。“我们早就确认过这点了…”

 

 _有没有可能是别人的？_ Loki默默自问。要是有人在他身上施加了法术而且不想被解除…被人发现…

 

和目标的性命捆绑在一起就很容易实现。强行扯去或压制会付出惨重代价。Loki的心沉了下去，胃中泛起一阵恐慌。他强忍了下来。

 

“谁更有可能会知道这是什么，”他询问。有什么不对劲，这点毋庸置疑。不管他找到的是什么…对方并不满足于夺走他的记忆和弄伤他。Jun和Roslyn一副犹豫不决的样子，面面相觑。

 

“Jemma Simmons也许会知道，”Roslyn犹豫着开口。

 

“Banner博士肯定知道，但近来他的行踪…很难确定，”Jun补充。“我听说Eric Selvig也在从事相关研究，但辐射并非他的专长…”

 

“找出其中一人，”Loki的语气粗暴。两人都像猫头鹰似的瞪着他，Loki勉强忍住才没有发火。“这可能—非常重要。”

 

“Luke…出什么事了？”Roslyn的语速很慢。“或者你认为是怎么…”

 

 _有人对我做了手脚。我还不清楚有多严重。_ 这事必需让谁知道。Coulson，也许。但他不想再被停职，被移除，或被关进笼子里。他需要工作。就算之前这不关他事，现在也不得不管了—这是他的责任。是他一手造成了这一局面。

 

“我还不能确定，”他的语气直白，但说不上严峻。他搓揉着左眼仿佛这能缓解挥之不去的疼痛。“但可能非常重要。”

 

“我去…打探一下，”Jun的样子还是有点不安。“我们要不要…”他瞥了眼Roslyn。“隔离？”Loki背后感到一阵凉意，但Roslyn迟缓地摇了摇头。

 

“虽然水平很高，但…它貌似不会对其他东西造成影响？我是说，这里有不少灵敏的设备…”

 

 _别把我关进笼子_ ，Loki没有把心里的想法说出口。如果他是个危险—不管他身上被动了什么手脚，如果那会威胁到周围的人…他可以走。就算形势所迫，那也比被人关起来与世隔绝要强。稍后Jun点了点头。

 

“好吧，”他说。“我想那我们就先这样吧。但—继续监控。我给你个盖格计数器随身带着。我会微调下设置，要是它对你叫了，就打电话给我，或是Roslyn，或者…别人也行。还有你要是感觉到恶心，头痛，疲劳…”

 

Loki发现这在一定程度上就是他频繁经历的感觉。“我明白了，”说着他慢慢放松下来。“所以你认为不存在…我会感染其他人的紧迫危险。”

 

“它并不具有传染性，”Roslyn和Jun同时开口，“没有。”两人对视了一眼。Loki挑起一边眉毛。

 

“应该没事，”Jun说。“暂时。我想，我们只要留心盯着点就好。这并不是…并不是我熟悉的东西，就像我说的。”

 

“行。”Loki展开肩膀。“另外如果你注意到其他奇怪的事，”稍后他补充道，“务必通知我。”他回到之前坐的椅子中伸出胳膊。“你刚说要采血？”

 

Roslyn的样子隐约有些担心。“你确定这是个好主意？”

 

“是的，”Loki说。“事实上，我现在甚至认为更有必要。”他怀疑以凡人的技术根本查不出什么，但如果这是区别于他自身的另一种魔法，存在于他体内却又无法察觉…那么。他愿意试试。

 

为了挖出可能潜伏在他脑中的一切外来魔法…他甘愿做各种尝试。突然间，确保Dr. Foster会与他合作显得尤为重要。他怀疑这件事没那么容易解决。

 

他的生活向来如此，这是经验之谈。

 

* * *

 

 

一等他们做完能做的一切有用的检验Loki就回家了，带着烦躁和紧张。颅内的抽痛感固执地纠缠着他。他知道自己的心情即将陷入惆怅，于是决定上床睡觉。

 

他挣扎了一阵才入睡，但迎来的却是糟糕而怪异的梦境。被床头柜上的手机铃声吵醒时他浑身无力，已记不清具体梦到过些什么。他接通电话，尽力不咆哮出来。

 

“喂？”

 

“嗨，呃嗯—Loki？”是Dr. Foster。Loki努力没有咬牙；他没打算如此放松警惕。他放下手机查看时间发现已近中午时分。他怎么会睡这么久？“喂？”Foster又说了一遍，语气变得不那么有把握。

 

“在，” Loki说，尽量不让自己的声音显得粗暴。他得客气点。冷静且客气，而不是被…她那种能令他无所遁形的天赋所左右。“我在听。”

 

奇怪的是，他听到了一声叹息，像是松了口气。“Okay。好吧，很好。”一阵停顿。“我猜…谢谢你给我时间。考虑。我很感激。”

 

“如果我没记错，那更像是命令而非请求，”说着Loki坐起身。他的头已经不疼了，但却有种奇怪的迷失和不适感，比往常睡醒时更严重。他这次睡的时间异常得久。

 

“尽管如此，”片刻后Foster说。“我需要时间…思考。”Loki默默等待，随后他听到她咕哝了一声类似 _那就去吧，Jane_ 的话。“我答应你，”她的语气坚定。Loki皱起了眉。

 

“答应…”

 

“我会跟你合作。搞清楚正在发生的一切。你说过有东西正试图…入侵，进攻我们。地球。如果我能帮上忙…我会尽我所能。”

 

 _如此勇敢_ ，他脑海深处有个声音在窃窃私语。 _她根本不知道自己摊上了什么。根本不知道会面对些什么，而且她已经知道太多关于你的事，却还是愿意为拯救她的国度挺身而出。_

_Dr. Jane Foster比你任何时候都更像个英雄。_ 这不是真的，Loki推开这一想法，努力没有退缩。“就这样？”他谨慎开口。“你没有任何…请求作为交换的条件？”

 

“…没？”Foster的语气很惊讶。“我是说—很明显别…擅自对我使用魔法，还有我希望你能尽量表现出起码的 _修养_ ，但…如果我的星球真的有危险，我不会为出力保护它而索取报酬。”她吹了口气。“你…回答了我的问题，基本上。所以我…”她没了声音，于是通话陷入了沉默。

 

“Dr. Foster？”Loki好奇通话是不是中断了。

 

“我想…道歉，”她说。Loki不由自主地一抽。

 

“你—什么？”Loki摇头的样子像是在甩开干扰它听力的蜘蛛网。“你在道歉。向我。”

 

“对，”Foster说，尽管她的语气并不是很确定。“我是说—很明显你并不是…但这无关紧要。我，呃…很明显刺激到你了。而且你说的没错，有很多事我不知道：关于你，关于阿斯加德，还有…Thor。还有我不该…妄下定论。”沉默。Loki两眼放空目视着前方，仍旧未能完全从Foster _道歉_ 的震惊中回过神来。“另外…很抱歉就那么跑了，”Foster加了句，语气甚至更为尴尬。“那很没礼貌。而且估计非常，非常伤人。但我是说真的，那并不是因为你是…约顿人？我只是有点难以消化，需要整理下思路，所以—”

 

“没关系，”Loki打断。他的声音显得奇怪而且多少有点疏远。Foster打断了他。

 

“呃…是吗？”

 

“是的，”Loki说。“不管发生了什么…都不重要。我早有心理准备，也不需要你的道歉。倘若你愿与我合作—”

 

“稍等一下，”Foster说。“听着，你一开始就做好了我会失去冷静的心理准备，并不意味着我就 _有权_ 那么做。就因为你预计某人会做某事—不好的事—并不意味着那人就有免死金牌可以肆意妄为。”

 

Loki皱起眉。“这又有什么关系？我是告诉你你不欠我什么。”

 

“那不是—！”Foster大呼一口气。“这和 _欠不欠_ 你没有关系。听着，就是…”他几乎能想象她一脸挫败愁眉不展的样子。“算了。阿斯加德的人从来都不道歉吗？”

 

Loki脑中冒出的第一个念头是 _向我，一般不会_ ，但被他甩到一边。“知道我不会为你的反应记仇还不够？”

 

“你似乎早就预料到我会有那种反应，”Foster嘀咕。“但—好吧，行啊。这就够了。我只是希望…”她说到一半。Loki又坐直了一点，皱起眉。

 

“希望什么？”

 

“没什么，”片刻后Foster重重叹了口气说道。“就这样吧。我会…把新的工作地点发给你，我猜？然后你…明天可以去那里找我？这样够快了吧？”

 

他心里一部分是想说 _不，今天_ ，但只是精力过剩坐立难安的那部分。最好是给她…给彼此…一点时间。“够了，”他说。

 

“好。那…到时候见。”又一阵犹豫。“这回的事你要是想用甜甜圈来安抚Darcy可是任重而道远，就告诉你一声。”

 

“我为什么要安抚Ms. Lewis，”Loki维持平静的语气问道。

 

“因为跟我合作意味着你会经常见到她，而她因为你差点掐死我的事情对你还是很火大？”Foster的话中微微带刺，但随后她叹了口气。“听着…如果我们都尽力善待彼此一切会顺利得多。而且Darcy很…护着我。所以就…稍微做点努力？行吗？”

 

Loki一脸愁容。他提醒自己他需要她。他需要Foster，而且总体上说她也没有故意刁难。“我会努力，”他说，尽力不表现得勉强。他听见Foster大大地松了一口气。

 

“谢谢，”她的感激之词令Loki有种抽搐的冲动。“对此我表示感谢。”

 

Loki醒了醒神。“而我则对你乐意合作表示感谢，”他说，即便话语略显僵硬和拘谨…但她提过要文明。他可以表现得文明。

 

“那个，”Foster说。“如果你说的是实话…这件事貌似事关重大。”

 

Loki口中瞬间泛起一阵酸涩。“如果我说的是实话。”

 

“对，”Foster说。“那个…”

 

“不，”Loki说。“你的怀疑…合乎情理。但愿我能迅速打消你的疑虑。”

 

“但愿。”Foster清了清嗓子。“那么…明天？”

 

“明天，”Loki确认。“把位置发给我。”他犹豫了一下，皱了皱脸。“你的那位Ms. Lewis喜欢哪种类型的甜点？”

 

不知为何，他觉得他在Foster的声音中听出了笑意。“任何巧克力味的东西都行。果冻馅儿的也行。但说实话，只要是甜食估计她都喜欢。”她顿了顿。“谢谢，Loki。我知道这很奇怪。但…看起来你好像真的有在努力。”

 

Loki不知该作何回应。“再见，Foster博士，”最后他说，并挂断了电话。

 

就算她努力表现得友好—如果这就是她在做的—她似乎还是能把他的心情搅得一塌糊涂。他好奇她对Thor是否也有这种影响，随即抛开了那个念头。想起Thor依然会让他心痛不已。

 

他好奇是否会有解脱的一天。

 

* * *

**插曲（二十九）**

 

Loki睡觉。打猎。做梦。（他梦见Thor来找他：有时他抱着Loki流泪， _啊，弟弟，我很想你_ ；有时他在雷电中现身击倒Loki，眼中燃烧着厌恶和仇恨， _我不敢相信我居然会把你当兄弟_ 。）

 

他是如此疲惫，不管在他心中，还是在这个世上—他都感觉已所剩无几。他想过如果他躺在雪地中沉睡，是否只要躺得够久就不会再醒来，但他求死的企图已经遭命运女神拒绝过一次。他不想知道她们是否会再度拒绝。 _可悲_ ，他自嘲，但并没有改变的动力。

 

第一次有人声闯入他的独居生活时，Loki呆了，有半秒的时间他确信自己被人发现了，但随后他辨认出那只是凡人间普通的闲聊，不知道会被人听见—并非在追踪猎物。他本可以轻易隐身保持距离直到他们离开，但某种好奇心驱使他朝声源走去。他站在一旁观察他们—总共六人，他判断是朋友而非家人—在一条小溪边搭起了营地。两名女性中头发有点花白的那位首先注意到了他，她吓了一跳。

 

“这里有人，”她用尖利的声音对同伴说，随后所有人的目光都落到了他身上。Loki后知后觉地想到自己的外表。他一直有洗漱，但他的头发肯定很蓬乱而他衣服更是邋里邋遢。

 

“你好，陌生人，”其中一人说道，停顿的时间让Loki想起他本打算自我介绍。“你是一个人来这儿徒步的吗？”

 

“不，”Loki说道。他的声音嘶哑，于是他清了清嗓子。“不。”稍后又加了句，“我住在这里，”并朝树林里大概比了个手势。

 

“ _住？这么偏的地方？_ ”其中一个在Loki看来不过是男孩的年轻人听起来很震惊，而且Loki捕捉到最早发现他的女人和先前跟他打招呼的男人交换了一个眼神。警惕，也许，或是怀疑。“哪儿？”

 

他不能让他们看见木屋，Loki思忖。屋子的样子会吓到他们。他们可能已经把他当作疯子了，也许还觉得危险。他耸了耸肩。“一间小木屋。我正在修缮，”他补了句，以免他们问起。又一个警惕的眼神交流。

 

“希望我们没打扰到你，”正站起身的女人说道。“我们并不知道附近有人。如果打扰到你了很抱歉。”Loki摇摇头露出一个微笑。

 

“我不介意。主要是…听到人声我有点意外。”他犹豫要不要往前走几步，就怕对方以为他有恶意。“我只是好奇。但我可以走，让你们自在点。”

 

这次的眼神没那么警惕了。他捕捉到了无声的交流，涉及五人，除了先前大惊小怪的那个男孩正在和他的背包斗争。“你要愿意可以加入我们待一会会儿”她说。“暖和一下。”Loki意识到在这个季节他的衣着对人类来说过于单薄。这会儿更换已经来不及了。“我是Selby。这是Earl，Arkady，Sofia，和Per。我们的储备不够给你吃的，但我们很乐意陪你聊聊。”

 

他为什么要过来，Loki依稀在想。他应该走。就算这不是陷阱—而他不认为这是—对陪伴产生依赖，在他彻底习惯前打破与世隔绝的状态…

 

他谨慎地上前一步。“一会会儿，也许”他缓缓开口。这样更好，他告诉自己。这些人只是路过。几天后他们就走了。在满足聊天需求的同时他可以避免依赖的危险。绝对安全。

 

 _没有什么是永远安全的_ ，他提醒自己。但这可能就 **够** 安全了。


	30. Chapter 30

Loki醒来时前额隐隐作痛，他尽力将由此导致的恶劣心情放到一边。他今天和Foster有约，那意味着他得拿出最佳表现，意味着他基本没有不满的余地。想到见面他紧张不适，于是他试图把这些也放到一边。他只需要严格围绕正事展开话题，同时期望Foster能投桃报李。

 

他的手机一震收到一条来自Natasha的信息： _你还好吧？就问问_ ，Loki心口奇怪地牵动了一下。不久之后另一条来自Barton的信息使这种感觉越发强烈， _你今晚要是有兴趣用魔法瞬移来纽约做肉丸意面。_ Loki一脸愁容，好奇Natasha跟他说了多少。

 

他回复Natasha _我很好。无须担心。_ 而Barton，他只回了个 _也许_ 。毕竟，他也不知道在和Foster相处了一下午之后，是否还适合与人为伴。近来，与她交谈似乎总令他感觉像长时间被人用砂纸摩擦皮肤。

 

Loki又看了眼手机。依然没有Foster的消息。她改变主意了？他确认了一遍时间：还早。也许她还在睡觉 。

 

他给Dr.Fisher打了个电话约好第二天见面，虽然他想过是否该定在当天下午。但不，他不认为自己有这个能力在一天之内应付两场注定十分折磨人的会面。Dr.Fisher的出发点或许是好的，但那并不意味着她的方法不…伤人。

 

经过一番考虑后，Loki快速冲了个澡并给自己做了点吐司，他用手指按住太阳穴等待头痛消退，希望能像为Foster消除头痛那样轻松为自己缓解。等待过程中他又检查了一遍手机，主要是出于习惯，随后他看到某个号码发来了一个地址，他花了点时间才认出那个号。然后，他的心砰地沉了下去，胃部因神经紧张而抽紧。 _别犯傻_ ，他严厉告诫自己。 _你用不着怕她。_

Loki愣愣看着弹出的吐司，已然失去了胃口。他还是逼自己吃了下去，用鼻子吸气再从口中呼出。

 

Loki查明地址，顺路去沿街的饼屋买了Foster提议作为见面礼的甜点，然后瞬移去了Foster新实验室所在地—离原来那间距离不超过五英里。他在门口听着门内含糊的人声，来回走了可能有一分钟才说服自己敲门。

 

门内安静下来，而Loki稳住阵脚，把闲着的那只手插进口袋并抹去了脸上的情绪。“就来！”他听见，稍后门开了。Foster的样子并不比他放松多少，但她勇敢地尝试微笑。“呃嗯—嘿。早上好。”

 

“过中午了，我想，”Loki说得小心翼翼。Foster看了眼她空荡荡的手腕，皱了皱眉，然后查看了手机。

 

“呵，”她说道。“岂有此理。”她退后。“请进。你…你怎么样？”

 

她的话令Loki直眨眼，差点告诉她没必要对他 _和颜悦色_ ，这不过是为了她的国度讨论公事，他没指望她假装还有什么，但他及时想起了她在电话里说过的话。 _如果我们都尽力善待彼此一切会顺利得多。_ “很好，谢谢，”他客气地说，尽管事实上他的头还在一阵阵的疼。“那你呢？”

 

“很好，是的，”说着Foster挠了挠后颈。“一早上没什么收获，但这种事常有。”

 

“的确，”Loki说。“我确信你很快就能步入正轨。”

 

Foster神情诡异地又瞟了他一眼。“谢谢，”过了会儿她缓缓开口。Loki检查自己的措辞，好奇有什么奇怪的地方，但找不出任何可能刺激到她的理由。“呃嗯…要进来吗？”她又说了一遍，而Loki这才注意到自己还没进门，于是走了进去。这间实验室，他发现，比之前那间更凌乱。可能是因为她们搬得匆忙，Loki意识到，随即心中产生了一丝内疚。

 

坐在一张桌子边，大半个人藏在笔记本电脑屏幕后面的Darcy Lewis正带着明显的敌意盯着他。“看是谁回来了？”说着她交叉双臂。“Jane比我好说话。我告诉她该用泰瑟枪电你再把你关在门外，但她否决了。”

 

Loki维持着空白的表情。“Foster博士宽容大量，”他淡定地说。Lewis的眼睛眯了起来。

 

“当然了。”

 

“两位，”Foster的声音有点紧张。他不是来找Lewis的，Loki提醒自己，他看了眼手中的包裹，一扭手腕送到她面前的桌上。她往后一跳，满腹狐疑的样子。

 

“给你的，”Loki两手插在兜里说道。“可以把它当作见面礼。”

 

Lewis看了看他，又看了眼他身后，在看Foster，他猜，随后将眼睛回到包裹上。她一把夺过包裹打开，偷瞄了一眼盒子里装着的两打Loki挑的混合口味曲奇和一罐类似精品巧克力的东西。她抬起头，瞪圆了眼睛。“哦，天。你认真的？”Loki耸了耸肩，而那个女人窥视着他。“这完全不等于我们是朋友了。甚至不能证明我喜欢你。而且毫无疑问我一点都不相信你。另外我还是觉得Jane至少应该给你脸上来一拳。”

 

Loki感觉自己的表情变得僵硬。“她会待在这儿吗，”他直截了当地问Foster。

 

“她 _人_ 在这儿呢还有没错， _她_ 会待在这儿，”Lewis大声说。“想的美，好像我会让Jane单独和你待在一起似的，精神病先生。就像我说的：不信任。信任都 _喂狗了_ 。”Loki发现自己咬紧了牙。 _存在过吗？_ 他苦涩地想，但将这一想法和那股怒气压了下去。然而，Foster却皱起了眉。

 

“Darcy，”她的语气像在责备。在两人交换了一个明显意味深长的眼神后Lewis沉下了脸。

 

“好了，好了，行。谢谢你的曲奇，Lokester[1]。我不打算收 _回_ 我说过的任何话—”

 

“ _Darcy,_ ”Foster嘶声，并紧张兮兮地朝Loki望了一眼。后者依旧一张冷漠脸。

 

“我要是有兴趣讨你喜欢或赢取你的信任，”他冷淡地说，“或许还会困扰。”

 

“听着不错，”Ms. Lewis的话简直粗鲁。她两指对着自己的双眼比划了一下后又戳向Loki的方向。“我盯着你呢。”

_我相信你会_ ，Loki不确定自己对此是感到生气还是苦涩。他故意背过身看着Foster。“我带了些神盾局已经收集到的材料用以巩固我之前告诉过你的内容。”他变出本想在上次见面时交给她的文件夹，落在离她最近的桌子上。“你要是想确认可以再核对一遍数据。”

 

Foster看了看他，随后拿起文件夹翻了翻，眉间的褶皱在她皱眉时加深了。“这说不通，”她说。

 

“对，”Loki厉声同意。“说不通，因为如果一切运转正常就不该产生这种现象。”他发现自己在抠手指于是逼自己停止。“但有东西出错了，而且那东西来自世界树之外。有东西想闯进来。”

 

“闯…”Foster的眉头皱得更深了。“这到底是什么意思？”

 

Loki揉着他的太阳穴仿佛这么做就能缓解头痛。“国度间存在—边界。”他面部抽搐了一下召唤出世界树的幻像。“每一个都是—独立的。世界树将他们连接。而世界树本身也有自己的边界将它与其他宇宙分隔开来。”

 

“等等，等等，”Foster说。“我只是想确认—其他那些宇宙。它们不是理论上，而是真实存在的？就像，你 _知道_ 这事？”

 

Loki蹙眉看着她。“你不知道？看你的成果我还以为…”

 

“理论上是，”Foster说，“我是说这么多年来人们一直在说…但那只是基于可能性和量子物理学研究而不是…”她坐了下来，有点不知所措，而Loki停了下来，皱眉看着她。她挥了挥手。“没事，继续，我只是…呵。”

 

Loki又等了一会儿才继续说下去。“总而言之。在不同宇宙间，远离世界树枝丫的地方，称为虚空。”一时间，他像是又回到了 _那里_ ，坠落时四周一片黑暗，但他甩开了那些记忆。“虚空中…空无一物。空荡荡的。或本该是。”他试着回想自己做过什么。踏上世界树然后穿越至外界，而那里存在着某些东西，或某个人…

 

他的眼睛突然一阵剧烈的刺痛，他嘶得一声猛地将头扭到一边。Foster弹了起来。“怎么了？”她说。“你没事吧？”

 

Loki用掌根按压着眼睛。“没事，”他敷衍道。“没什么。”他多希望Frigga在场，带着她微凉舒缓的触摸。而片刻后他恨自己会有这种想法。

 

“看起来可不像没什么，”Lewis扯着嗓子，语调将信将疑。“你脸色都有点发青了，我可警告你我最见不得人吐了，所以你要是吐了我估计得跟着你一起吐出来。”

 

“我不会—”Loki打断的同时用鼻子深吸一口气，强迫自己停止按压眼睛的动作，那并不能缓解痛苦。“这 _没什么_ 。我刚说的是—”Foster看他的眼神很奇怪，Loki没有理会。“那里本不该有任何东西。但事实却并非如此。某物或某人正试图打破世界树和虚空之间的壁垒，为了进入九界。”

 

“那如果真发生那种事会怎么样？”Ms. Lewis的口气终于严肃了一回。Loki没有看她，一直盯着Foster然后耸了耸肩。

 

“我不知道，”他说。“但我怀疑不会有好事。更不用说一个不惜肆意破坏现实世界脉络的存在能造成何等破坏。”

 

Foster低下了头。她摊开他带来的稿纸并整理好，将头发夹到耳后然后抬起头。“ _你_ 是怎么知道这一切的？”她问道。Loki努力不表现得僵硬，但他不确定自己为何突然如此紧张。

 

“我能感觉到，”他说。“它对世界树造成的影响。”

 

“感觉，”Jane表情抽搐的样子像是想反驳，但之后她摇摇头。“好吧，没错。神盾局的读数也显示出同样的迹象，语言…更通俗易懂。说是有大型干扰发生。但那有没有可能…怎么说，是自然现象？”

 

“那不是，”Loki的回答直截了当。

 

“你对此非常肯定，”Foster说。“那么—你又是怎么知道的？这是人为的，我是说。”

 

Loki抽搐了一下。“这重要吗？”

 

“重要，”Foster解释道。“就凭你的一面之词我很难相信，何况就说实话这点你的名声不怎么样。因此在我决定怎么做之前我想尽可能多了解情况。”

 

Loki攒紧拳头。“自从我…来到这里，发生过两起事件—就我所知，也可能不止—本不该出现在米德加尔特的物种来到这里。两者…皆提过它们是为了躲避灭绝，有东西摧毁了它们的家园。”

 

Foster摇摇头。“那也可能是源于自然原因。某种宇宙灾难。”Loki的下颌绷了起来。

 

“我知道是因为亲眼所见，”他怒道。“我曾踏入过不同世界间的缝隙去调查这些 _干扰_ 。我去了夹缝而且我—”他的眼睛一阵抽痛于是Loki紧紧闭了一秒。“我在那里找到了某些东西。”

 

Foster的目光如镭射焦点般专注。“某些东西？”

 

“我要是知道更多我会告诉你，”Loki厉声说。“但我不知道。好吧？不管在那里的是什么，它在把我扔回来之前扯烂了我的防御还烧毁了我刻在胳膊上的保护符文。我不记得它是谁或者是什么。但如果你还想要 _进一步的证据_ 你可以随意查看它留下的印记。”

 

“哇哦，”Ms. Lewis的声音略显肃静。

 

Foster向后靠了靠，而她的表情…像是在得到满足的同时又受到了惊吓。她一直在等这一刻，Loki意识到。但也许并未意识到会等来什么。Loki想过卷起袖子，将残留的烙印甩到她面前， _这是不是你想看的_ ，但他忍住了。

 

“你头痛是不是因为这个？”沉默了片刻后她问道。Loki瞪着她，于是Jane耸耸肩，样子透露着一丝心虚。“我妈有偏头痛。然后我也经常头疼。揉太阳穴，还有按压眼睛的动作…”她不安地翻弄着稿纸。“怎么看都…”

 

Loki没考虑过这点。他试着回想头痛是否是自…自那之后才频繁起来的。也许。他轻轻走到桌边坐下。“所以你相信我，”他说。

 

“那个，是的，”Foster说的好像答案显而易见一样。“你…没事吧？整件事是什么时候…”

 

Loki往回推算，想了想。“应该是我们那次饭局前五天，”他小心说道。Foster眨了眨眼，而Loki看得出她正在脑中盘算着什么，一种奇怪的神情定格在她脸上。

 

“五天？”她发问。Loki说不清她用的是何种语气。“所以那是…多久，一周前？”Loki缓缓点了点头，而Foster却只是盯着他，随后自言自语了一句类似 _难怪_ 之类的话并低下了头。“那听起来…很严重。”

_我不要你虚情假意的同情_ ，Loki内心尖刻，嘴上却只是说，“没什么我熬不过去的。”

 

“那并不是—”Foster抿紧了嘴。“就是…我很遗憾。发生了这种事。我并不知道。”

 

“我没告诉你，”Loki维持着平静的语气。“你没必要道歉。我的健康状况与这次谈话无关。”

 

Foster的目光再次回到他身上。“不过，是这样吗？你是唯一一个对发生的事有所了解的人。所以你要不要来点艾德维尔什么的？因为你的样子确实有点憔悴。”Loki盯着Foster一直看到她坐立不安。“艾德维尔是止痛药。一般人用它缓解头疼—”

 

“我知道艾德维尔是什么，”Loki打断。Foster一脸不解。

 

“好吧，所以…”

_你的表现就好像你在乎我似的_ ，Loki不确定夹杂在这一想法中的是怒火还是困惑。 _你可以停止了。我不会上当。_ 但这总比敌意要好，不是吗？Ms. Lewis哼了一声。

 

“哦，天。Jane，你完全把他搞懵了，因为你像个正常人一样对他既友好又客气。我都不知道该说他可悲还是可笑。”

 

Loki的指甲深深掐入手掌，伴随着一阵暴怒，一股想转身对Ms. Lewis恶言相向的冲动像呕吐物般涌了上来。两者均很快退去，或至少前者是。他极力克制后者。“可以说你的关心令我 _意外_ ，从各方面来看。”他的声音紧绷。

 

“不是所有人都那么混蛋的，混蛋，”Ms. Lewis漫不经心地说道。

 

“Darcy，”Foster嘶声说，随后转向Loki，“我只是…想帮忙。就艾德维尔而已。”

 

Loki打起精神。“我…当然。只是…” _我在餐厅里已经交代了一切。你已经知道我做过什么，是什么。而你依然表达了关心和慰问。_

 

Jane的表情显现出微乎其微的变化，随后她不再摆弄纸张。“听着，”她说。“我们都不太了解对方？或压根不了解。而且我们，呃嗯…一开始关系就不好。这部分也有我的错—”

 

“没有，”Lewis嘀咕，但Loki觉得她没想让他听见。

 

“—然后我想。我不知道。说不上从头开始，但也差不多。再试一次。”Foster两眼瞪得滚圆，几乎一脸希冀地看着他。

 

“要怎么做，”过了会儿Loki直白地发问。“你无法…忘掉已知的事实。我不相信你能就当没有发生过Puente Antiguo那回事—或更近的事。”

 

“没错，”Foster的语气比他预想中更坚定。“但我能改变自己的态度，和用语。”

 

Loki直愣愣地瞪着她。一时间，这成了他唯一能阻止自己问她是不是疯了的办法，但随后他只觉得…羞愧。自他遇见Dr. Foster以来所做的一切似乎都在佐证他在她心目中的糟糕形象。心胸狭窄的他曾一怒之下掐断她的呼吸，而她却不计前嫌提供帮助和合作，并给予他一个 _全新的开始_ 。

 

随着最后一丝怒火的消失他只觉得自己渺小，无力，卑鄙。一无是处。他记得曾一度认为任何凡人都配不上Thor，而现在他发现不配的那个人其实是他。他一直都知道。

 

他避开视线。“你的一番美意，我又怎可拒绝。”

 

Loki知道Jane正用奇怪的目光看着他。“好，”接着她说道。“好了。所以…艾德维尔？”

 

“不用了，谢谢，”他小心客套没有冷言相对。“这对我并无多大作用。”他清了清嗓子。“我们是否可以…”

 

“对，”Foster说。“当然。还有正事要干。”她再次低头看起他带来的材料。“所以我们从哪开始？”

 

不会有问题的，Loki告诉自己。不会的。（必须是。）

 

* * *

 

 

当Ms. Lewis夸张地打起哈欠抱怨吃饭时间到了时Loki告别了Foster。Foster张口像是要留他吃饭，但Loki迅速起身，说了声他确实该走了，表达了谢意，然后约了下次再见。

 

严格来说他们并未取得多大进展—基本就是过了一遍Loki已知的内容，并确保Foster明白他们面对的是什么，或多或少—但这是个开始。

 

他口袋里的手机震了震，于是Loki拿出手机发现两个来自Rogers队长的未接来电，和一条同样来自Rogers队长的语音留言。

 

 _“_ 嘿， _”_ 一段空白后留言响起。“是我Steve。Rogers。觉得我该打电话问问，看你怎么样了。听说你离开医务室了，那挺好。猜你估计不想对练，但也许我们可以再约趟咖啡？但愿这次没有外星人袭击，呵？总之。不要有压力。早日康复。 _”_

 

Loki皱起眉，缓缓放下耳边的手机。这个人要么就是极度寂寞，Loki思忖，要么…不，应该没有别的可能。而且Loki一直都知道。他动摇了，但最终…

 

孤独的人并不只有Rogers一个。不过，Loki想起，他也曾答应过Stark会去拜访。他很意外那个人居然还没在他家门口出现；或许是Loki之前的… **反应** 吓走了他。想到这点他心中一阵惭愧。

 

最终他打给了Rogers，却被转到了语音信箱，他没有留言。他瞬间有点希望当时自己留下，看Foster是否真的会挽留他吃饭。

 

但Loki想起，对了，他确实还有个尚未赴约的饭局。

 

 _之前的聚餐邀请还有效吗？_ Loki给Barton发了条消息，并很快收到了一个 _当然，外加一个地址_ 。Loki咽下一时的紧张，快速查了下瞬移的目的地。他顺道去买了瓶红酒，却后知后觉地想起自己并不清楚Barton喜欢哪种，也许他根本不喜欢红酒。

 

太迟了，他边想边按下了一栋异常寒酸的公寓楼门径处的按钮。想到Natasha的住处，Loki好奇这是出于偏好还是因为负担不起。

 

“我帮你开门，”对讲机传出Barton的声音，随后Loki听见了开锁声。他放自己入内，上楼后敲了敲门。

 

“请进，”Barton招呼。“我已经开工了，两手都是生肉…”

 

Loki放自己进屋并轻声来到厨房。Barton扭头朝他咧嘴一笑，对Loki挥舞起手里的肉丸。“嘿。能检查下汤汁么，看看烫不烫？”

 

“当然，”Loki略显惊讶，但还是去看了，并试着搅了搅那锅红色的混合物。“看起来不错。我带了…”他拎起那瓶酒。“一瓶梅乐。虽然我压根不知道你喜不喜欢红酒。”

 

Barton抬起眼。“不常喝，”他说，“不过还是谢了。Tasha喜欢，而且有时候正餐配啤酒总觉得哪里不对，不是吗？”他貌似心情不错，Loki好奇是不是有什么特别的原因。随后他意识到也许不。只不过这是他第一次在不存在扫兴因素的情况下见到Barton。

 

“我想，”Loki慢条斯理地说。“下一次，我应该记得带点麦芽酒。” _下一次_ ，他想到。将这句话说出口，而且真心希望它能实现是多么的奇怪。

 

“不用费心搞那些个工艺花哨的玩意儿，”说着Barton放下肉丸。“我只要百威就行。”Loki像是听得懂似的点了点头，随后Barton回头一瞥。“你压根不知道我说的是啥，对吧？”

 

Loki想过撒谎。“对，”他回道。Barton摇摇头，砸了砸舌头。

 

“外星人。没文化，”说完他看着Loki。“等一下。你们那儿有啤酒吗？”

 

Loki忍住想笑的强烈冲动。“有，”他说。“我们有。很多。不过，我不会鼓励你喝。”

 

Barton抬起眉毛。“为啥？喝了神仙桌上的酒就永远走不了了？”Loki听得出这是句玩笑话，但不确定其来源。“还是说我会直接挂掉之类的？”

 

“有可能，”他说，看到Barton的眼神，他又补了句，“那酒很凶。”

 

“啊，”Barton一副了然的样子。“懂了。”他再次埋头做起了肉丸。“所以，看起来你和Nat重修旧好了。”

 

“消息传得真快，”Loki感慨。Barton耸了耸肩。

 

“我喜欢关注这些。好消息，意味着她不会再动不动就朝我发火了。”Loki努力没有畏缩。

 

“我是不是该道歉？”他婉转问道。Barton摇了摇头。

 

“不用。我闯祸时她还发过更大的火；习惯了。”他转身在水槽中洗了洗手，随后关掉加热汤汁的炉子。“好吧。你来的有点早—肉丸和意面我还没煮，”他说。“你要是想坐会儿或者，我不知道，看会儿电视或是读会儿书，请随意。厨房地方小站不下两人。”

 

Loki皱眉。“让你一个人在厨房辛苦忙碌，而我这个客人却闲坐着岂不是很不礼貌。”

 

Barton奇怪地看了他一眼。“你之前在你的星球不是个王子啥的吗？”

 

 _之前。_ Loki知道对方用过去式并没有特别的意思，但他还是被刺痛了，在内心深处他拒绝承认。“除非你主动请命当我的仆人，规矩多少有点区别，”他说得有点直白。Barton的眉毛飞了起来。

 

“鬼才愿意，”他说。“你说的‘规矩’是什么意思？我不觉得你是那种循规蹈矩的类型。”

 

“并非 _所有_ 规矩，”Loki说。“但适当献殷勤很重要。”

 

Barton盯了他漫长的一秒，“好吧，没问题。在 _我们的_ 星球客人 _通常_ 什么都不用做。既然你提出来，我也没意见，所以…你要是真没事可做，我猜你可以帮我打扫下浴室。”Loki浑身一僵，但随后Barton咧嘴一笑，于是Loki发现他被耍了。

 

“也没那么闲，我认为，”他干巴巴地说。

 

“听你这么说我就放心了，”Barton说。“客厅就在那。”算不上一个房间，Loki观察到。和厨房之间只隔了个柜台。

 

“如果我不碍手碍脚是不是可以看着你做饭？”Loki几乎问得小心翼翼。Barton扭头，打量了Loki许久后耸了耸肩。

 

“当然，”他说。“别以为会很有意思，但…”

 

“就算和你聊天也比你们某些胡说八道的娱乐节目有趣，”Loki说，基本是形式一下。Barton对他伸出一根手指。

 

“收回你说的话。 _黄金女郎_ 是良心之作。虽然…已经停播了，但这是事实。”他顿了顿。“ _绝望的主妇_ 。那部也不错。所以。”

 

Loki嘴角一抽。“恐怕我还未有幸观看。”

 

“先是 _哈利波特_ ，现在又是 _绝望的主妇_ ，”Barton说。“这是不是意味着我负责向外星人普及流行文化？”Loki挑眉，于是Barton咧嘴一笑。“哦，大哥。这责任太重大了。”他听起来并没有很不高兴。

 

“我该紧张吗？”Loki问。

 

“不用，”Barton说。“我的品味无可挑剔。”

 

“我表示怀疑，”Loki低声说。Clint朝他做了个鬼脸。

 

“嘿。是谁在给你弄吃的呢，哈？”

 

“是你，”Loki摆出一副完美的悔悟表情低声说。“我为我诋毁的言语报以最 _诚挚_ 的歉意。”

 

“行，说得倒是很有诚意，”Barton嘀咕，但他的样子丝毫没有不快。Loki胸口隐约涌起一阵暖意。 _这就是友情_ ，他脑海深处有个声音在静静低语。 _看，就这么无意中被你遇到了，意想不到。你不配拥有，但它却依然向你递出了橄榄枝。_

 

_多么奇怪，不是吗？_

 

Loki不知道该如何看待，因此他将其搁在一边。回头再考虑，也许。或完全不去想。

 

不过，无论真相如何，那都是个…愉快的想法。

 

* * *

 

 

**插曲（三十）**

 

Loki坐在一群旅行者中间，倾听他们交谈，却几乎不主动发言—总体来说这样似乎很好，因为他们非常健谈，而且渴望与他分享他们的探险，出于礼貌他们偶尔会问及他的事，但很容易推脱。直到身在人群之中，他才意识到自己有多想念与人为伴的感觉。

 

尽管他曾拥有过。但看来那是安全的代价。必要的交易。

 

餐食准备完毕后人群散开，分成几组，撤回了各自的帐篷。Loki在原地坐了一会儿，并开始为离开做准备。他害怕短暂喘息后的寂静会格外喧嚣。

 

察觉到视线，Loki扭过头，发现领队Selby正注视着自己。两人四目相对，随后她朝营地外点了点头。“想不想跟我去走走？我喜欢在饭后散步，帮助消化。”

 

“何乐不为，”片刻后Loki说。

 

她点点头，并站起身，在裤子上擦了擦手。“我去散步了，”她宣布，“一会儿就回来。”Earl从帐篷里探出脑袋对她竖了个大拇指。Loki跟着Selby去了附近的灌木丛，她的步伐自信笃定。他们在沉默中前行，穿过一条小溪，Loki曾一度尝试在此捕鱼，但并无收获。

 

“这片乡村，”过了一阵后Selby开口。“美得惊人，有没有？荒凉，又严酷，但在某些方面却越发显得美丽。”她看了他一眼。“我猜你也有同样的想法。”

 

“它有它的魅力，”Loki出言谨慎。“你之前常来这里？”

 

“线路不完全相同，但差不多。第一次是在我二十来岁的时候，热恋期间。”她向他侧过脑袋。“你怎么会住到这么偏远的地方？”

 

Loki知道自己面无表情，于是他笑了笑。“主要是形势所迫。”

 

“一定挺不容易的。”她正满怀期待地看着他，想听故事。Loki有点想告诉她，详细描绘每一处肮脏的细节：看她会相信多少，看要多久她眼中的好奇会转为恐惧和厌恶。他耸了耸肩，向别处望去。Selby没有作声，有一瞬间他以为她已经放下了这个话题，但这时她开口了，“有帮助吗？”

 

Loki一抽。“抱歉？”

 

“不管你隐居世外是为了悟出些什么，”她没有看他而是望着地平线。“有用吗？”

 

Loki感觉自己的脊梁骨一僵。“啊，你以为这就是我来这的理由？”

 

“不是吗？”Selby听起来是真心在好奇。Loki眨了眨眼，这个问题令他措手不及，不知该如何回答。

 

“我不知道，”最后Loki说。他不得不用力吞咽才能去除喉咙里的异物感。“也许是。”

 

他知道Selby正注视着他，于是决心不予回应。“好吧，”最终她说。“这地方用来想事情还不错，我猜。好像很孤独，但可能我天生就不是当隐士的料。”

 

Loki努力不去想自己深切的孤独。“确切来说这是职业要求，”他干巴巴地说，于是她笑了。

 

“你是个怪人，这点不会错，”她说。“要是有人问我隐士长什么样…好吧。不管你试图想通什么，我希望你能理出头绪。我可不喜欢变天的时候独自住在这种地方。”

 

“如果这是种荒凉的景致，”Loki说，“大雪覆盖时岂不是更美？”

 

Selby直摇头。“不值得为了它冻死，我只能告诉你这么多。”

 

Loki感觉嘴角一抽。“我不会冻死，”她挑起眉毛，但Loki没去理会她索要答案的无声请求。

 

“我最好往回走了，”最终她说。“Earl要担心了。”

 

“我也该走了，”Loki说。他想过说 _回家_ ，但似乎用词不当。他主动伸手。“感谢你的陪伴。”

 

Selby的握力很稳。“不客气。你多保重。”

 

Loki微微一笑。“一路平安。”

 

他没有用捷径而是步行走回了他的小屋，即使日暮西沉天色渐暗。他思索自己留在这里是否是为了寻觅某些东西，或 _整理思绪_ 。但他知道事实并非如此：他是一路逃到这里的，而且尽管目前没动，逃亡也远未结束。这不是个令人振奋的念头。而且他 _要_ 如何熬过冬季？就算他没有冻死的危险，也几乎不可能去觅食。他不能留在这里。将自己与世隔绝解决不了问题—就算躲到这里也迟早会有人找上门。

 

他不能一直被动下去。等敌人找上门再逃走、躲避或是回应。他不能再像只过街老鼠一样从一个隐藏的洞穴逃向另一个。

 

当夜，Loki一直思考到很晚才睡。等夏天结束，他对自己说。他允许自己待到夏天结束。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]Lokester：个人理解Loki+Jokester？但是想不出合适的翻译呢，邪神？恶作剧之神？骗子？


	31. Chapter 31

“首先，”Dr. Fisher说，“我想聊聊那天发生了什么。”

 

Loki咽了口口水。“一定要吗？”她只是直直地看着他，于是Loki避开了视线。“你觉得有什么可说的吗？”

 

“何不由你来告诉我呢？”她的语气—很温柔。这令Loki恨得牙痒。他弓起肩膀。

 

“我不知道你想怎样。”

 

Dr. Fisher叹了口气。“这和我想怎样无关，Luke。和你有关。我想帮你。你联系了我，而我真的真的很欣慰你能这么做。对此我很感谢。你在需要时主动求助而且获得了帮助。”Loki无法直视她。他的目光躲避着她，突然后悔约了这次见面。“也许我们可以从是什么导致你打电话给我开始说起，”片刻后她说道。“跟我说说那天的事。”

 

Loki舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛直直盯着房间的一角。“我经历了一次—一场谈话—更像是审讯，其实。”他发出一阵断断续续的笑声。“那—不太容易。”

 

“和谁谈的？”Dr. Fisher问道。

 

“一个女人。她是我兄长的朋友—啊…熟人。” _他不是你哥哥_ ，他后知后觉地想到。

 

“你哥哥，”Dr. Fisher说。“你不怎么提他。上次你说起他—是在我们聊起你家人的时候—很明显这对你来说是个艰难的话题。”

 

Loki闭上眼。“可以这么说。”谈论Thor— _想到_ Thor—都像是用手指去抠尚未愈合的伤口。

 

“你是否认为那也是造成谈话困难的部分原因？”她问道。意识到正在抠自己左手的Loki逼自己停手。“因为这位女性与你哥哥的关系？”

 

Loki清了清突然发紧的嗓子。“也许。有一部分。我不知道。”

 

“我们可以聊聊他吗？”Dr. Fisher的语气听起来十分温柔，就像在电话里一样。Loki以为自己会为此动怒，但心中却只有感激。他狠狠吞咽了几口。

 

“我不知道该说些什么，”在沉默了许久后他开口。“这—你从未见过他。我不知道你能否理解。”

 

“你为什么不尝试告诉我，然后如果我需要你解释我会打断你，”她提议。稍后Loki动作僵硬地点了点头。 _转身面对他_ ，Natasha曾说过。或许他该尝试面对那些。Thor根本都不在场。但他不知该如何启齿…

 

“他曾是一切，”Loki仓促开口。“他曾是—我母亲曾经说过我们是环绕彼此运行的两颗星星，但那意味着平等，而我却从未—我永远不会…但他，他 _就_ 像一颗恒星，散发着光芒和生命力，将众人凝聚到他身边。见过他的人都爱他。愿意为他献出生命，宣誓至死不渝地效忠他。而他曾经是我兄长。”

 

“听起来这很不容易，”Dr. Fisher说。Loki看着她。“感觉自己比不上某个人，尤其还是和你如此亲近的人。”

 

这倒是出乎Loki意料。他本以为对方会…对Thor的过人之处评头论足，也可能不相信他。她似乎轻而易举就看清了阿斯加德 _无人_ 理解的事— _你为什么总是嫉妒心切，Loki，你为什么不能为你哥哥的成就感到高兴，Loki_ —这给了他继续说下去的动力。

 

“不仅仅是感觉，”他说。“我—在各方面都屈居第二。在我小的时候—我没那么在乎。因为他是 _我_ 兄长，而且我相信…怎么说呢。就是有朝一日我也能成为像他一样的人。或者说这无关紧要，因为尽管他的仰慕者众多，他第一个想到的总是我。他的影子。”Loki低下头看着他拧在一起的收手。“但我没有成为像他那样的人。而后者发生的频率也越来越少。他没 _时间_ 再陪他的 _影子_ 了。”Loki能听出自己的语气正渐渐染上苦涩的味道。“我曾爱过他。恨过他。而到头来他根本就不是我的兄长。”他的呼吸不稳，眼眶开始发热。

 

“你说起他时用的是过去式，”Dr. Fisher说。“他死了吗，Luke？”

 

“这你之前也问过我，”Loki说。“他—他还活着。在远方。是 _我_ —”说到一半他噎住了。“但也与死亡无异。我不会再—我再也见不到他了。” _如果见面他很可能当场杀了我。_ 他怕她会问在哪，或是追问细节，但她没有。

 

“你说你不觉得自己和哥哥是平等的，”她说。“你还记得是什么时候开始有这种想法的吗？”

 

Loki摇摇头，依旧无法直视她。“我不认为，我记得，”他说。“我一直都…知道。有时候我会抗拒，但我清楚。”

 

“真的吗？”她质疑。“一直？所以你一出生就发现了？”

 

Loki感觉一阵凉意蹿下脊背。他好奇自己内心一部分是否早就知道。是否他生来就注定要被遗弃，是否是因为他注定要成为Thor的陪衬，他阴影下的兄弟，才会在Odin的手中变换外表。是否他存在的意义就是为了与Thor对立，与他为敌但却永远无法并肩。“从我能记事起我就认识到这点了，”他说。“这就是—事实。”

 

“要说我在多年的工作中学到了什么，那就是没有多少事是客观存在的事实，”Dr. Fisher说。“而且几乎从来没有谁比谁强这种事实。这取决于评判者是谁。还有他们评判的角度。”

 

Loki摇了摇头。“你说错了。有—方法。评判的途径。”

 

“什么样的方法？”Dr. Fisher问。她听起来是真的感兴趣，但他当然不能告诉她妙尔尼尔的事；说这么多已经够傻了。

 

“这很难解释，”经过一番挣扎后他开口。“可以这么说…你是否曾对某件事 _坚信不疑_ ？而且说不清缘由，但你身上的每一个细胞都能感觉到那种真实？就这—那种感觉。”

 

Dr. Fisher倾身向前。“你是知道，还是感觉到？”

 

Loki皱眉。“我没听懂？”

 

“有时候，”她说，“我们以为自己知道，但可能只是情绪反应，不一定必然与 _真实_ 的事物有关。打个比方—我见过每次出任务前都肯定自己会死的人。但他们并没有死。他们是 _觉得_ 自己会死。”

 

Loki气得鼻子冒烟。“所以你是说我有妄想症。”

 

“不，”Dr. Fisher的语气坚定。“我完全没有这个意思。那种感觉非常逼真，无可非议。但那并不意味着那些人会死。”Loki一头雾水地看着她。“所以。你是知道你跟你哥哥是不平等的？还是感觉到？”

 

 _我知道_ ，Loki想发飙但某件事阻止了他。Barton的话突然在他脑中冒了出来： _在我看来这很蠢。把自我价值绑在一件武器上，让它来告你行不行。_ “这又有什么区别？”他以问题代替回答。

 

“相当大的区别，”Dr. Fisher说。“你知道某事—那是事实。但感觉会变。认识到两者间的不同极其重要。”Loki低头看着他的双手，焦躁不安。

 

“我伤害了他，”Loki突然开口。他再也坐不下去，猝然起身走到她办公室另一头。“我当时—怒火中烧。而他甚至都不知道自己做了什么。我只是想—我只是想 _支开_ 他，一小段时间，因为只要有他在没人会注意到我—”

 

_（我想支开他因为一旦他知道了我的真实血统他会当场杀了我。）_

“Luke？”Dr. Fisher像是在担心。他发现自己在轻微摇晃随即稳住自己。

 

“即使到现在，”他放轻声音。“即使到现在，想起他仍令我如鲠在喉。而且我害怕—我害怕他的到来会摧毁我好不容易建立的一切。”

 

“我不太明白，”Dr. Fisher随后发问。“我能问你几个问题吗？”Loki僵硬地点了点头。“你说你伤害了你哥哥。那是什么时候的事？”

 

“我上次见他的时候，”Loki答道。

 

“在近五年？”她问，于是他抽搐着点了点头。她记了一笔。“然后你说你害怕他的到来—我假设你指的是到神盾局—会摧毁一切。你是指什么？”

 

Loki发出了刺耳苦涩的笑声。“我的一切，他都有。但更好。更优秀。”他的唇线扭曲着。“这些人。我的—朋友。他们瞬间就会忘记我。”

 

“你真的这么认为？”

 

“是的。”Loki讨厌自己声音中不加修饰的情感，但他并没有驱除它。“有更好的选择—为什么还要接受我？”

 

“这就是你的看法？”她用双手抵着下巴。“你认为其他人为什么会把你当朋友？”

 

Loki耸了耸肩。“我迷人的性格，毫无疑问。”

 

“我说真的，”Dr. Fisher说。“给我…五个理由为什么会有人想留在你身边。就这样，就五个。”

 

“对他们有好处，也许，”Loki说，清楚这并非对方要的答案。“我有他们想要的东西。”

 

“比如？”

 

 _魔法。力量。_ 他抿紧嘴摇了摇头。但，并非如此：真要说的话，Barton貌似是克服了对他魔法的抗拒才愿意跟他结交的，而Natasha也隐约表达过反感。队长和Stark则不同，但前者似乎更着迷于其本身而不是关心他的用途，而后者只是对它的 _运作原理_ 感兴趣。“我—不知道。我的能力，也许。”

 

“还有呢？”她追问。Loki坐立不安，他的嘴唇扭曲。他讨厌这些。感觉像是被困住了，被逼到了墙角，某种类似恐慌的情绪在他胸口颤动。

 

“这毫无意义，”他火了。

 

“为什么这么说？”Dr. Fisher问，如此温柔，如此 _理智_ 。Loki突然很恨她，怒火几乎令他窒息。

 

“因为—这不重要。这不相干。”

 

“我得说这非常有关系，”她说。“我今天听你说了很多贬低自己的话。说你不如你哥哥，形容自己是个影子，说可能吸引别人留在你身边的唯一理由就是缺乏‘更好的选择’。”她朝后坐去。“我是想让你思考下你对 _自我_ 的认识，但不是别人怎么看你。”

 

Loki的胃中不安地搅动着。他摇摇头，闭眼片刻。“我只是—实话实说，”他说道。

 

“在我听来更像是悲观主义。如果你的朋友听见你刚才对我说的话，你认为他们会怎么想？他们会认同你的看法么？”

 

Loki的拳头张张合合。他几乎能想象Natasha的表情。“他们不了解…”

 

“不了解什么？”Dr. Fisher追问。“不了解你？不了解你哥哥？”Loki静静摇了摇头。“我想让你思考下这些，”她说。“另外也许你也有一些他无法给予的东西，还有任何人都是不可取代无法交换的。”她顿了顿。“我们就快没时间了。但…你哥哥。你伤害他的时候发生了什么？”

 

 _那就杀了我，结束这一切。_ 我杀了他，Loki想到。我杀了他，但他复活了，然后结束了，或者本该如此。阿斯加德的黄金之子击败它的怪物。他听见自己发出微弱的声音。

 

“我走了，”他说。“我…逃走了。”他用双臂抱着自己。“他现在恨我。他想—他想要我死，这点我肯定。”

 

“你怎么知道？”她问。“他说过吗？”

 

“他用不着说。我 _了解_ 他。”Loki一阵颤栗。 _猎杀那些怪物。_

 

“Luke…”Dr. Fisher顿了顿。“如果你哥哥现在在这里，你会想对他说些什么？”

 

_对不起。请不要伤害我。我没想要杀你，我从未真正想过，你死去的那段时间我就像是失重一般在漂泊。我恨你，我恨你总能轻而易举就得到一切，无需付出努力就能得到认可而对我来说却遥不可及。别从我手中夺走这些。有生以来我第一次拥有属于自己的东西。事到如今我不想失去。_

_我想你。_

_请原谅我。_

Loki闭口不言。最终，Dr. Fisher长叹了一声。“你知道，”她温柔地说。“你的强制疗程已经结束了。听特工Coulson说你已经复职了。你不需要再来见我。”她停顿了一下。“不过，我依然认为我有能力帮你。如果你想继续聊。”

 

Loki狠狠吞咽了一口。“我不知道，”他的声音都不像是自己的。

 

Dr. Fisher点了点头。他别开视线，难以忍受她眼中的同情。“我会把下周这一时段空出来，”稍事沉默后她说道。“以防万一。”

 

Loki赶在自己脆弱的外壳崩塌前逃走了。

 

* * *

 

 

Loki出门去了沙漠，在那里他来回走动，感觉像是蜕了层皮一般。他慢慢冷静下来，剧烈的心跳逐渐恢复到正常值，尽管那种痛苦释放起来要缓慢得多。一直以来，他都与关于Thor的一切保持着安全的距离，而现在这一切都感觉—过于接近。即将压垮他。他总觉得一转身就能看见Thor，手中握着妙尔尼尔，两眼怒火中烧。

 

袋中的手机响起时他吓了一跳，之后才反应过来接听电话。“Luke Silver请讲，”他说道，希望自己的声音还算平和。

 

“哦—你好。”电话另一头的声音听上去有点惊讶。“我是Steve。Steve Rogers，”他补充道，像是Loki还认识另一个，或是会把他错认成另一个似的。“就打电话问问，我漏接了你的电话。”

 

Loki努力平静下来。“嗯-嗯。我收到了你的信息。”

 

“对，”Steve的声音听起来有点尴尬。“就是正好想到。”

 

Loki动了动。他得做点什么。想到像这样一个人回公寓…只会让他的思绪萦绕在自己问题上使情绪恶化。利用队长来打发时间令他一时有点内疚，但他希望至少Rogers不会觉得无趣。“你今天下午有空吗？”

 

“今天—等等，不是吧？”

 

“问得不是时候？”Loki紧张地问道。也许对方邀请只是出于礼貌，并没指望Loki真会赴约。

 

“没，并不是，”一拍心跳后Rogers回复。“只是有点措手不及。但我咖啡或者别的都行，如果你有想去的地方。”

 

Loki局促不安。“我没有特别想去的地方。说个时间地点，我听你的。”

 

“好极了，”Rogers听起来还是有点找不着北。“好极了，呃—你能来纽约吗？这里有个叫Tinto的地方离我很近。三点左右在那见怎么样？”

 

“我会等你的，”Loki说，随后在挂断前想起又加了句，“我很期待。” _毫无价值的浪费时间_ ，他脑中指责的声音在说。 _你该去制定计划。致力于弄清在你在世界树身上都发生了什么。解开记忆的谜团。而不是…跟米德加尔特的英雄闲逛。_ Loki甩开了这些。他了解自己，他要是现在回家只会以思维原地打转告终，它会像海蛇般紧紧缠绕住他直到他无法呼吸。

 

他发现自己在抠左手于是强行制止了自己。在平复心情后定位Rogers提到的那家店并瞬移至附近。离Rogers定的时间还有几小时，但Loki觉得把这点时间花在探索相对陌生的地方总比用脑过度以致流血要来得好。

 

附近貌似就有个公园，于是Loki去那里清醒醒神。Roslyan和Jun又找他了，无疑是为了再做些检验，希望能从中得到某种答案。他应该坐下，看看能否从自己的记忆深处挖掘出某些关于来自九界之外的威胁—除非九界此前从未遭遇过这类事件。如果是那样—

 

 _倘若九界有难，阿斯加德理应知道。_ Loki停了下来，放眼朝面前空旷的场地另一头望去。阿斯加德是九界的守护者。这是他从小就反反复复接受的教育：阿斯加德是那些无法自保的群体的守护者。Odin也许能认出威胁的本质，或下令查阅档案，找出提到过类似内容的记录。他们可以召集一支军队—没错，没有彩虹桥他们到不了米德加尔特，但至少整装待发，也许还能做点什么。或是协助Foster的项目。

 

Loki闭上双眼。他可以这么做。解除遮蔽Heimdall目光的魔法，吸引他的注意，告诉他这里需要阿斯加德的力量。然后…然后怎样？他是会留下，等Thor来（杀他，或更糟，厌恶地背过身去），还是会远走高飞，在躲藏中度过他凄惨孤寂的余生，也许最终他还是会被追杀，但至少不必再面对Thor。

 

以他阿斯加德王子的身份，这是他应该做的。但他已经不是阿斯加德的王子，可曾是（从来不是），极有可能就算他暴露行踪，他的警告也会被无视，反而只会招来追兵。而且没有彩虹桥，就算是Odin也不太可能输送任何有意义的兵力。因此牺牲自己意义何在？

 

 _自私_ ，他脑海深处一个轻柔的声音在窃窃私语，但他掐断了它。再等两周，他对自己说。到时候，如果再无进展他就求助，并承担后果。

 

（ _你敢发誓吗？_ 同一个声音，这回是嘲讽。 _你不会反悔，一看到有危险就逃走，或是单纯地一拖再拖，坚持自己单枪匹马去逞英雄，而事实上却跟英雄相去甚远？_ Loki斩断了这一想法。真要走到那一步— _如果_ 真到那一步—到时候他会勇敢面对。）

 

* * *

 

 

Loki没有迟到，但他到达咖啡店时Rogers已经到了，还是一副略显局促不安的样子。Loki忍住没笑—至少不是那种带有调侃意味的笑容，虽然这种感觉舒缓了他的神经。他要是想做个称职的陪伴，就不能继续为自己心神不宁的思绪所困。

 

“下午好，”Loki说，而Rogers明显松了口气眼睛一亮。“走吗？”他示意进店。

 

两人在一张小桌边坐下。Loki占了对门的椅子—自私，因为他猜测Rogers也喜欢同样的位置，但他并不认为对方会要求他让座。店里很安静，一位年轻女性正对着电脑，戴着耳机。Loki点了一杯草药茶和一份蓝莓马芬，没怎么注意Rogers要了什么。

 

等两人都安顿完后，Loki给了队长一个浅浅的笑容。“希望这次不会被打扰，嗯？”

 

Rogers的脸抽搐了一下。“既然你这么说了，基本就保证会有突发事件了，”他说道，但他的语气应该是在开玩笑。他稍稍严肃了一点，并仔细观察Loki的脸。“不过，你没事了吧？你看起来比上次好多了。”

 

被人看到自己如此虚弱的样子Loki羞愧难当。“痊愈了，”他的语气可能有点太过干脆。“我恢复得很快。”他只希望Jun和Roslyan没有把他担心的事传播出去。从Rogers放松的样子来看—就像与他有关似的，但当然有关系，就算只是理论上—还没有谣言传出来。或至少还没传到Rogers耳中。

 

“很好，”他说。“这是好事。”

 

“确实。”Loki双手捧着他热气腾腾的杯子。“那你呢？你还好吧？”

 

“没啥可抱怨的，”Rogers说，但他的笑容略显僵硬。“貌似他们已经决定是时候确定把我用在哪儿了。”Loki听得出他话中的苦涩，于是侧过头。

 

“我默认你预计不会赞同他们的意图，”他轻声说。Rogers摇了摇头。

 

“一个都想不到。貌似他们不是想让我干声援伊拉克那个海外烂摊子的事儿，就是想…让我在媒体面前反复出面宣传。”Rogers从鼻腔呼了口气，目光离开Loki。“我猜起码我可以退休。”这种黑色幽默的口吻令Loki微微蹙眉，很快他甩开了这些。“抱歉。我不是故意扫你的兴。”

 

这些话使他产生了共鸣。“别担心，”Loki说。“我不介意。”毕竟，从一个人抱怨的内容中可以了解到很多关于这个人的事。然而，Rogers还是摇了摇头，显然铁了心不想再谈这个话题。

 

“但还是。你怎么样？你最近在做什么？我听说你又回归外勤岗位了。”

 

“显然神盾局判定这样我会少惹麻烦，”Loki轻描淡写的说法令Rogers露出了微笑。“不过，目前我还未 _执行过_ 任何任务，所以可能也就是说说。”

 

“那其他的事呢？”Rogers问。“你懂的—我发现我们对练过两次，一起对付过外星人，而我依旧几乎对你一无所知。”

 

“这话放你身上同样适用，”Loki挡了回去。Rogers摇摇头。

 

“我猜除了你已经在我档案里看过的内容，没多少可说的。”他的嘴唇微微扭曲。“每个人都知道我的故事。”

 

“或者自认为知道，”Loki说。Rogers快速看了他一眼，像是有话要说但又咽了回去。

 

“但你— _你_ 很有趣。你会魔法，老天。你凭空出现又知道各种天马行空的事—但我却只知道你的名字还有你相当能打。”Steve摇了摇头。“你不能怪我好奇。”

 

这些话如此直接几乎让Loki吃惊。他直直盯着Steve看了许久，随后作出了一个不计后果的决定 _有何不可。我今天已经敞开过一次心扉了_ **。** “你想知道些什么？”

 

Rogers傻眼了，于是Loki想到或许他其实并没有指望得到答案。他稍稍淡定下来。“呃—比如说你家人来自哪里？”他做了个鬼脸。“这问题很蠢，是不是。”

 

Loki耸耸肩。“和许多别的问题差不多。我不确定。养育我的人并非…”他回想之前学到的那个术语。“我的亲生父母。我对他们了解很少。”或者说， _一个太多一个太少_ 。

 

“哦。”Rogers的样子有点尴尬，但他并未道歉。“那么…你有什么兴趣爱好？”

 

“我没有兴趣爱好，”Loki面无表情地说，就想看看Rogers会作何反应。他恼火地看了Loki一眼，后者耸了耸肩。“我会读书。散步。下象棋。没什么特别刺激的。”

 

“但听起来不赖，”Rogers说道。

 

“我认为并非如此。”

 

“你和谁下象棋？”Rogers像是真心在好奇。Loki看了他一眼，但决定这其实算不上危险信息。

 

“特工Romanov，”他说。“她很厉害。我还没赢过她。”

 

“我想我没见过她，”Rogers说。Loki仔细研读着他的表情。

 

“也许我该介绍你们认识，”他刻意表现得随意。“她是个不错的伙伴。她还有特工Barton。”

 

Rogers不确定地低头看了眼双手。“也许不错，”他小心翼翼地用上随意的口吻。“见见心理医生之外的其他人。”

 

“也许，”Loki同意。捕捉到Rogers嘴角微乎其微的笑意时，他心生一丝满足。毋庸置疑，这有风险—Natasha和Barton有可能会更喜欢队长，三人一拍即合把他留在圈外。但也许不会。

 

而且他内心深处还有个更安静的念头， _集结一群战士来保卫这个国度是件好事_ 。

 

 _我自己的三勇士_ ，Loki的想法带着些许讽刺，但同样为他胸口带来了一股奇怪的暖流。

 

* * *

 

 

与Rogers喝完咖啡后他的心情有所改善，而且成功持续了一整晚，直到第二天早上，尽管他做了奇怪的梦。然后Roslyn来电话说他们的检验有结果了。

 

“好消息是你的血液中检测不出辐射，”Jun开门见山地说道。Loki略显意外地眨了眨眼。

 

“那坏的呢？”

 

“与其说 _坏_ 不如说是— _奇怪_ 。”Roslyn心神不宁地说。“从我们手头的读数来看，当天应该有事发生。”

 

“ _除非_ ，” Jun的语调让Loki觉得这是他错过的某场辩论的延续，“那纯属偶然，源于短暂的辐射照射。这就是我们今天叫你回来的原因，看看有没有变化。然后要是没有…那么，我们可以再做打算。”

 

“可以，”Loki说。Jun靠近时他绷了起来，想到上次检测时发生的事，但这一次并不痛苦。这表示—什么？他不清楚。他对 _伽马射线_ 在他所理解的科学语言中代表什么完全没有概念，而且感觉不到自己有任何异常。这可能仅仅意味着他的感官被欺骗了，但那需要…很强的力量和精湛的技巧，就Loki所知，在世没有一名巫师有这个能力。

 

这个想法令人不安。Loki的头疼了起来，于是他按压着鼻梁。Roslyn停了下来，眉头紧皱。“头疼？”

 

“嗯，”Loki说。

 

“你最近是不是经常头疼？”显然是在担心。Loki将手放下看着她，皱起了眉。

 

“或许比以往频繁，但某种程度上这也算是旧疾。”

 

“核磁共振？”Roslyn问，但这个问题是问Jun的，后者摇摇头。

 

“我们甚至都不知道要找什么？”他低头看着手中的设备。“读数相同。或相近。你在哪儿 _找到_ 这玩意儿的？”

 

Loki耸了耸肩。“问到点子上了。”

 

“另外你后来还—呃。发作过吗？就像你那时候的反应，在我…”

 

“没有，”Loki说。Jun的眉毛拧到了一起。

 

“哈。”他吐了口气。“我…其实也不知道接下来该怎么办。我觉得我们 _应该_ 拉个更懂伽马辐射的人加入—还有，老实说，生物学。我有Jemma电话，她会很乐意认识你的。”

 

Loki并不喜欢把别人牵扯进来的点子。向另一个人展示自己的脆弱，而且还是个陌生人。就算他之前不认识Jun，但至少他是Chandra圈子里的人，这具有一定意义。“嗯，”他不置可否。另一方面…这件事有一定危险。有关他在国度夹缝中遭遇的那个不想被他知道名字的存在的秘密。

 

以及那个令他头皮发麻的认知，也就是既然对方有能力篡改他的意识—删除记忆—它完全有可能杀死他。而它没有。当然，他不是没可能想方设法捡回一命，但Loki认为可能性不大。他的头在抽痛，视野周围开始出现白斑。

 

“Luke？”他看见Roslyn徘徊在他身边，不知是否该碰他。“你是不是…要不要我把灯调暗？是偏头痛吗？”

 

“不，”说着他闭紧着眼睛像是能驱散头痛一般。“不…噢。只是— _烦躁_ 。”就在他挺直后背睁开眼时特工Coulson从门口走了进来。Roslyn像个偷吃曲奇被抓现行的小孩一样愣在了原地—这是比喻，Loki认为，而他就是那个曲奇盒。Jun则匆忙转向了某台设备。

 

“你，”特工Coulson对Loki说道。“很高兴你已经来了。我们有项任务要交给你。”

 

Loki挑起眉毛，而Coulson刻意看了看在场的另外两人。“是你，”他说，“不是特工Carrolly和Fukayama。”

 

“Sir，”Roslyn咕哝道。Loki朝两人摆了摆手。

 

“你先请，”他对Coulson说，而对另两位，“这件事我们晚点再聊。”

 

差不多门一合上Coulson就开口了。“我们需要你带一个人来。”Loki感觉自己的眉毛一跳。

 

“这听起来相当容易，”他说。“为什么专门找我？”

 

“要说服他可能得费点功夫。”Coulson的眉头紧锁着，但语调仍旧一如既往的平静。“他的名字叫Bruce Banner。是伽马辐射方面的一流专家。”

 

Loki依稀记得这个名字，但辐射一词令他猛地转过脑袋。“这重要吗？”他小心翼翼地问道。

 

“也许。”Coulson看他的眼神像是在想事情。“我们想让Dr. Banner看一下我们某处研究设施内的一件…物品。”Loki仔细观察Coulson的脸。他们明显有事瞒着他，但他打算晚点再深究，只把注意力放在了 _研究设施_ 和 _物品_ 上。他推测它一定不属于米德加尔特，而他们并未咨询他…这令他心生怨念。

 

“所以我要做的就是找到这个人， _说服_ 他跟我回来，然后在你们那座研究设施把他放下？”

 

“哦，我们知道他在哪，”Coulson说。Loki皱起眉。

 

“那么，请恕我多问一句，为什么要找我？你们不缺善于劝说的特工。”

 

“有人跟你提过Hulk的事吗？”片刻后Coulson问道。Loki眨了眨眼。

 

“我印象中没有。”

 

Coulson点点头。“Dr. Banner愤怒的时候会变身一个八英尺高的绿色生物，力气大到足以砸烂汽车，就像捏烂易拉罐一样。我不指望他会很好客。显然，最好是能 _避免_ 这种麻烦，但…”

 

“啊，”Loki无趣地说道。“懂了。你们需要某个有能力与之抗衡的人。”

 

“差不多。”

 

Loki用鼻子深吸了一口气再缓缓呼出。“喜闻乐见，”他顿了顿，停下脚步。“看来这档任务要么就是既讨厌又危险，要么就是枯燥得难以忍受。”

 

Coulson同样停住了脚步，扭头看着他。“枯燥比较好。”Loki没有开口，过了会儿他几乎都想翻白眼了。“你想怎样，Loki？”

 

“为什么是现在？”Loki追问。“一定发生了什么使你们对这件 _物品_ 的研究突然变得紧迫。”

 

Coulson像是又陷入了沉思。Loki凝视着他。“反正这件事我们迟早会拉你加入，”许久之后他开口。“我们正在研究的那件物品…我们对它的属性了解不多，但它威力惊人。然后昨晚，它的存放设施内发生了一起入侵。”

 

“并不意外，”Loki说。“强大之物必会有人觊觎。”

 

“那是一处封闭设施，7天24小时有人把守，深埋于地下四十英尺，位置保密，”Coulson的语气平平。“但有人闯入了。入侵者在保安拉响警报时匆忙离开，但他们…对该物品动了手脚。然后现在它出现了某些现象。”

 

Loki抬起眉毛。“满是‘模棱两可’的描述。”

 

Coulson摊手。“我不是物理学家。这就是我们想让Dr. Banner过去的原因。”

 

“而且你们没兴趣把这个八英尺高的怪物留在身边，我猜，” Loki冷冷地说。Coulson并未否认。“这件事我替你们办，”Loki说。“但之后…你们该考虑让 _我_ 见见你们这件‘物品’。”

 

“我会考虑的，”Coulson说。“只是先替我们把Dr. Banner带来。”

 

* * *

**插曲（三十一）**

 

他没能等到夏天结束。

 

听到汽车的声响时Loki正在检查捕猎网，还有段距离但在接近。他很清楚附近没有路而且没人有理由会来这里，他皱着眉隐身回到小屋，听着声音越来越近—接着停止。

 

Loki继续等，果不其然不久后他就听到了说话声，压得很低但依然能听见。并非巧合，他想，但他还是决定再等等，并悄无声息地出门溜进了树林。那群人—八人，持枪—无声地朝他的小屋逼近。

 

如果他们只是来问路的，Loki推断，就不会保持安静。一行人在小屋周围搜查期间他静静等待，当他们破门而入时他咬紧了下颌。

 

“没人，”其中一人叫唤。“不过东西还在。”

 

“分头去找，”另一个人说。“还有记住开枪时别下死手。”

 

 _好吧_ ，Loki心中泛起一丝苦涩。 _还真是令人宽慰_ **。** 他完全可以直接走人：小屋里没多少他必须带走的东西。这地方也没什么可留恋的。然而，在对方两人一组分头行动后，他却再次溜回小屋并从身后制住了在门口放风的一人，一手捂嘴，一手持刀抵着小腹，将人拖到隐蔽处，以免被正在洗劫Loki仅有几件随身物品的同伙看见。

 

“出声我就划开你的肚子让你慢慢受死，”Loki的声音比耳语响不了多少。他的人质纹丝不动，而且没过多久就点了点头。Loki抽回手。“你们跟之前追踪我的是不是同一伙人？”沉默。Loki咬牙。“我建议你在我失去耐性之前回答。”

 

“我什么都不知道，”一秒后男人说。“我只是奉命行事。”

 

“奉谁的命？”Loki嘶声。

 

又一秒。他几乎能听见人质的大脑在飞速运转。

 

砰得一声枪响后Loki手里的人瘫了下去，紧接着他的腰侧传来一阵火辣的剧痛。他猝然一动，第二发子弹擦着他的胳膊飞过，并划出一道热流。他的护盾打开的太迟了，他跳了起来。男人先前的搭档从屋子里走了出来，举枪对着Loki。“所有单元到我这里集中，”他说道。“发现目标。”

 

 _大意了_ ，Loki暗暗咒骂。他召唤出一把匕首。“你们想怎样，”他咆哮道。

 

“我以为很明显了，”男人说道，甚至都没看死去的同僚一眼。

 

“所以你替谁工作？”Loki发问的同时留心注意森林。必要时他可以动作很快，但赶在其余六人回来前走人会更好。

 

“你真以为我会告诉你？”男人问道。Loki没出声，于是男人几乎冷笑出来。“安静跟我们走，没必要把事情搞的太难看。”

 

“从我的角度，”Loki的声音冷酷，“已经很难看了。”

 

他逃脱时干掉了三人。本可以更少，但他想至少取回点补给，而那需要时间。其余四人该为他们迟到而感到庆幸。

 

不过，教训很明显。他跑多远，住到多偏的地方都无济于事。总会有阴魂不散的人，而且他早就知道—这只是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。要么他就彻底离开这里去另一国度（哪一个？其余所有国度都与阿斯加德交往甚密，要不就是见到他格杀勿论）要么就找到立足之地对抗那些想带他走的人。

 

是时候改变策略了。他一直游离在这个世界的生活之外。如果他想停止逃亡，他需要改变自己的生存方式。


	32. Chapter 32

神盾局似乎对要找的目标在哪拥有令人不安的精准把握。这令Loki心生一丝好奇，此前他们是什么时候知道 _他_ 的下落的，观察了他多久，还有监视了他的行为多久。他自认为他能察觉到，但如果他们吃一堑长一智，能聪明到不被他抓住也不是没有可能。

 

在出行的航班上（显然他们要求他坐飞机而不是用他自己的方式，对此他甚为怨念）他搜索了Bruce Banner的名字并看了段那头绿色怪物的录像，明显是Coulson提过的在纽约同另一头怪物作战的那段。他能理解神盾局为什么会选择保持距离。要是他的外表也那么吓人，也许他会少很多麻烦。

 

真可惜他的约顿外表并没那么猎奇。

 

他拿起之前收到的文件夹，逐页浏览他们给他的情报。

 

 _Robert Bruce Banner博士_ ，Loki读到。 _1969年12月18日出生于俄亥俄州代顿市。母亲：已故。父亲：已故。无其他已知亲属。单位：哈佛大学，高华大学。_ 后面的内容Loki大致过了一遍，对剖析男人个人生活的部分不是特别感兴趣。最终，他找到了自己想要的内容。 _2005年，作为[修订]项目的一员，Banner研发了一种血清，可以模拟超级士兵计划（见：Rogers，Steven Grant）中使用的未知配方的效果。Banner继续测试血清，并将自己暴露在高水平伽马辐射下。最终实验由于不明原因导致名为浩克（官方命名：AZ-962-05）的个体出现并对实验室和基地造成了严重破坏。_

 

Loki朝后坐去。 _愚蠢_ ，他心想。在没有十足把握的情况下拿自己做这种试验…愚蠢至极。自大，也许。如果他现在还是那样，这倒是好消息。他继续读下去。

 

_事后Banner很快销声匿迹，正式成为一名持有美国军方财产的逃犯。然而，追捕工作自2008年起已基本停止。（见：哈莱姆事件）。已知涉事人员：Ross，Elizabeth；Ross，Thaddeus。_

Loki微微皱眉。这并未给他多少突破口。稍后他伸手拿起留给他的平板搜索‘哈莱姆事件’。他点开搜到的第一个视频，看了两遍后放下了平板。

 

好吧，他无趣地想，他们确实没有夸张他这次任务潜在的危险性。就他所见，这个…怪物的力量至少能匹敌最强的阿萨人，或许更强。而且无法理论，或者至少没有语言能力。他手中的文件指出这一状态很可能由极端情绪引发，尤其是愤怒。所以Loki要做的只是想办法说服一名多疑的逃犯重回曾经通缉过他的政府的怀抱，还不能激怒他。

 

比这一预期更令他焦虑的是文件从头到尾只字未提神盾局显然想要Banner调查的对象。这不仅令他的劝说工作缺乏底气，同样暗示了有人指名不想让他知道。

 

Loki大脑的一部分提醒自己换做其他特工，估计也会收到相同的情报，但这个念头依然纠缠着他。为了保守这个秘密他们冒险派他带着不完整的情报行动。

 

他一向都不喜欢别人对他保守秘密。

 

抛开这些想法，Loki把注意力集中在了手头 _掌握_ 的情报上。这个男人在一个明显不富裕的社区里行医，所以带有点利他主义的情怀—或是为了掩人耳目，但Loki更倾向于前者。曾经有个女人—Elizabeth Ross？—可能是他的爱人也可能仅仅是朋友。能用的信息太少。他隐藏行迹多年，因此疑心应该已经没那么重，但闯入他的地盘会使他立刻产生防备，令他紧张和不安。他漫不经心地考虑要不要变形—通常女人给人的感觉会不那么有威胁性，这一观点在阿萨人和人类身上似乎都很常见—但真相迟早会大白，所以如果他不想会会那头绿色的野兽，似乎诚实的表现才是上策。

 

撇开他的抗击打能力不谈，他并不打算见那头野兽。况且，先不说他能不能制服那头野兽，那种程度的骚乱会引来Loki不想要的关注，而且他估计神盾局也宁可避免这类事件发生。也许他该用昏睡咒，然而在不清楚Banner魔抗的前提下…

 

Loki合上文件，仰着头。飞行时间不短。他有足够的时间考虑。

 

* * *

 

 

找到Banner相当容易，但之后Loki按兵不动做了些观察。他的动作奇怪，举止带点谨慎，畏畏缩缩像是怕自己碍事或动作太快。害怕出事，Loki判断。他不想放怪物出来，这应该是个好迹象—但Loki还远不能确定Banner对它有多少控制权。他似乎确实在从事治疗工作。Loki跟踪Banner回到他的住处，只为弄清他住哪；有一两次他觉得自己捕捉到了Banner瞥向身后的目光，仿佛察觉到有人在跟踪。也可能是他的野兽察觉到了。

 

最后，Loki选择简单点。他将收到的监视器留在安全屋的桌上，然后走进了Banner的诊所。他几乎能听见脑中Natasha的声音， _鲁莽_ ，但除非他判断失误…人多的地方更方便行事。Banner有更多理由保持冷静，而Loki也没打算硬来。

 

他爬上楼梯，尽量不过于用力吸气。离他最近，正弯腰照顾一名生病儿童的女人抬起头并皱起了眉。“这地方是病人待的，”她用带着口音的英语针对他说。“你是病人吗？”

 

“我有话要和医生说，”Loki以通语回答，这样她听到的就是母语。他向她摆出了他最无奈的笑容。“我遇到了点麻烦。”

 

话题人物转过身，看了眼Loki后立刻紧张起来。Loki平静地对上他的双眼，并抽出口袋中的双手，手掌朝外放在身侧。Banner的目光射向楼梯。“哪种麻烦，”他说道，撇开他腼腆谨慎的外表Loki能从他的声音中听出一丝强硬。“也许你该向有关单位反应。”

 

“需要稍加解释的那种麻烦，”Loki说。“你愿意跟我去散散步吗？”

 

“我这里有病人要看，”Banner的语气尖锐。

 

“而我要讨论的问题必须私下聊，”Loki保持着笑容反驳道。“我不会占用你太多时间。不用一小时。”或者说，不用一小时他就能知道是否要改变策略了。

 

Banner看了眼女医生像是在询问她，又看了眼Loki。显然脑中正在盘算。Loki等了会儿。

 

“四十五分钟，”Banner说。Loki点了点下巴。

 

“无需再多。你先请？”他指着楼梯。

 

“不用，请，”说着Banner绷起一张笑脸，更像是龇牙。“ _你_ 先。”

 

Loki没让自己迟疑。这招很聪明。不让自己处于被动，万一有人守在门外。然而，下楼时背对他人还是让Loki后颈的毛发不安地竖了起来。他出门走上街道为Banner扶着门，后者踏出门槛后将其关上。

 

“我有种感觉你不像是意外被传染了性病的样子，”Banner过分小心地维持着中立的语气。

 

“陪我走走，”Loki重复道，并打了个手势。Banner没动，于是Loki朝一侧歪了歪头。“我们可以留在这里，但边走边聊更容易避开过多耳目。”

 

Banner眯起双眼，但他放开了门把手跟上Loki。走了几步后他才开口，语气依然中立，“你知道我是谁。”

 

“嗯。”Loki侧目看了他一眼。“我知道，是的。”

 

“那你应该知道惹我生气不是个好主意，”Banner说，Loki能听出他在刻意保持平静。他确实控制的很好。如果不是，Loki猜他早就变身了。也许早在Loki现身的那一刻。“我不太想，呃嗯…”

 

“相信我，我也不想，”Loki实话实说。“只是聊聊。没别的。”

 

“当然，”Banner嘀咕。“你不是Ross[1]的人。”并非是提问。

 

“不是。”

 

“你监视我多久了？”

 

“两天，”Loki说。更像是三天，但没必要提起这点。Banner轻声嘀咕了一句 _我就知道_ 。“你一定有着非同寻常的敏锐直觉才会发现我，”作为回应Loki又补了一句。Banner抽搐了一下。

 

“可以这么说。”

 

“嗯嗯。”Loki等了几拍心跳的时间，但发现Banner不再开口时他又提示了一句。“就我了解某种角度上你算是个伽马射线方面的专家。”

 

“这也是一种说法。”Banner看着他，于是Loki浑身一紧。“谁派你来的？”

 

“神盾局，”停顿了片刻后Loki说。“还有关于 _说法_ ，实际上我指的就是你在科学上的才华。至于…”他在推敲如何委婉地表达 _野兽_ ，但能想到的最佳答案却是 _狂暴形态_ ，出于不同的理由这一表述一样有问题。

 

“另一个家伙？”Banner干巴巴地说。

 

“正是，”Loki的表达微妙。“不需要出现。事实上，说不定还会碍事。”

 

“神盾局，”Banner的语气略微透着反感。“然后你是说他们想要我去…研究某样东西。伽马射线。”

 

“正是如此，”Loki说。Banner咕哝了一声。

 

“你当我是傻子吗，”在漫长的停顿之后他开口。

 

“我没有，”Loki说。“我认为你是个非常精明的人，有充足的理由害怕自己的同胞会如何对付自己，不管是出于恐惧还是好奇。你隐姓埋名躲了这么多年：并非愚蠢的表现。”Banner什么都没说，没有同意也没有反对。“如果我认为他们的意图是把你当做实验对象，我就不会同意来接近你。”

 

“你是名间谍，”Banner说。“你要我怎么去相信你说的话？”Loki将手划入口袋并考虑了一番。他还有张底牌，但他不想用。他几乎宁可面对暴力。

 

但是。世界树在颤抖。某些拥有巨大力量且不为人知的存在正潜伏于外界的阴影中。Coulson在害怕而神盾局有事瞒着他。如果男人够聪明，他的野兽够强悍。两者皆可为Loki所用。

 

“因为我也有过和你类似的经历，就在不久前，”说着他解开袖口的纽扣卷起亚麻衬衫的袖子，活动手指。他的胃在翻搅但他忍了下来，况且这次甚至比之前更容易，就像剥下洋葱的表皮。他没勇气仔细去看，但他能感觉到。 _这没什么_ ，他试着对自己说。 _你就是Loki，无论什么肤色。_

 

_（但这才是你真正的样子。）_

 

他听见Banner震惊地猛吸了一口气。他伸出手（ _人类的习性_ ，总有 _触摸_ 未知的冲动）但中途制止了自己，不是意识到自己的行为就是感觉到他粉色的皮肤可能会被那股寒意冻伤。Loki撤销了变化。“我收到了雇佣意向，”他开口，努力不让自己的声音颤抖。“然后尽管他们时常惹怒我还很专横，但至今尚未有人试图切开我。”

 

Banner仍旧瞪着他的胳膊，于是Loki卷下袖子，他的胃依然不适。“这能否打消你的顾虑？”

 

在一声极具爆发力的吐息后，Banner摇了摇头。“这多半引出了更多问题，”他说。“怎么—不，抱歉。你能为我再多解释一些吗？你是否—？军方是不是还在—？”

 

Loki大笑一声。“哦，不。这不是他们干的。我…生来如此。”他扣好袖口的纽扣，随后对上Banner的目光。他可以晚点再提别的事，或者完全不提。让对方想当然地把这当成某种变异。男人的样子似乎还有问题想问，他眼中燃烧着好奇，但很明显克制住了自己。“这...”他用手顺了顺头发。“他们到底找我干吗？”

 

而这个问题他没法很清楚地回答。“有关这件事的部分信息甚至对我都保密，”他说。“但有一点我确定...那是件蕴含巨大能量的物品，应该并非来自地球。他们试图…理解它。”他脑中响起一声低语— _如果这就是他们的_ _全部目的为什么不找你帮忙？你比他们任何人都更了解魔法和具有强大能量的人工制品_ **。** 他顿了顿，随后加了句，“就我所知，他们想要的只是Bruce Banner。而非…另一个人。而且事后…你想去哪儿，想做什么都行。他们可以确保没人追捕你。”

 

Banner审视了他许久后缓缓点了点头。“好吧，”他说。“我会去。我得先安顿好这里的事。给我一天时间。”

 

 _可笑_ ，一个声音低语道。 _一天的时间足够他逃跑并留你像个蠢货似的傻等。_ Loki打量着Banner，最终逼自己点头。他觉得Banner和虚伪并不是很搭调，而且他或许也松了口气。说到底，这意味着他至少暂时不用小心提防了，Loki很清楚那有多累人。“一天，”他说。“我会来你家找你。”

 

Banner犀利地看了他一眼，随后他的样子几乎有点无奈。“对，”他说。“你跟踪我去过我家。”

 

Loki给了他一个没多大歉意的笑容。“工作需要，”他轻松地说。Banner看了他一眼后摇了摇头。

 

“你叫什么名字？你知道我的。”

 

“Luke Silver，”他说，尽管这个名字已经开始令他别扭。他主动伸出手，“很高兴认识你。”

 

Banner笑着吐了口气，但握住了他的手。“当然。”

 

“四十五分钟还早，”Loki轻松地说。“也就是说我有时间八卦了。我非常好奇。”

 

 _于是任务完成_ ，Loki内心舒了一口气。而且还是和平解决。

 

不过，他猜测因为他没带通讯设备从而导致与Coulson的联络中断一事绝对会引来一顿说教。

 

* * *

 

 

他确实收获了一顿说教。

 

“想解释一下任务期间失联你到底是怎么想的吗？”几乎就在Loki接通电话的瞬间Coulson就温和地发问。

 

“我的考量是如果与Banner博士谈话时不带任何监听设备会显得更可信，”Loki说。

 

Coulson哼了哼鼻子。“你要是想还怕没办法隐藏？得了吧。”

 

Loki坐下，一只眼盯着门口。他在想这是新生的疑虑，还是仅仅因为他现在更警觉了。“我不确定你会赞同我的做法，也无意费神驳回异议，”他实话实说。“而且有效果，不是吗？我二十四小时之内就能带Banner去见你。”

 

“虽然听到这话我很欣慰—而且加尔各答没有发生爆炸的新闻—但这并不能改变你的记录中负面因素正在不断累积的事实。”

 

Loki的脾气上来了。“我们一开始就达成过协议—”

 

“你在执行任务时拥有一定的自由裁量权，我记得。”Coulson的语气变得尖锐。“那并不意味着你可以完全无视命令，或是随心所欲地掉线。万一出什么事呢？”

 

“万一真的出事呢？你们也不见得会派人来支援我。”Loki听出自己语气中那丝尖刻时为时已晚。“你们之所以会派我来是因为知道我能应付Banner，但也是因为如有必要我能制服他的怪物。所以请原谅我圆满完成了交代的任务，并以一己之力搞定了他。”

 

电话另一头的沉默持续了数秒。“听起来这并未对你造成困扰。”

 

“没有，”Loki直白地说。“但这 _的确_ 令你们担心我失联期间可能会出事的表现显得虚伪。”他挺起肩膀。“你是不是担心我会反水，特工Coulson？”

 

“不是。 _还有_ 什么事在困扰你，特工Silver？”

 

Loki从鼻腔急促地呼出一口气。“没有，”片刻后他说。

 

“嗯，”Coulson将信将疑。“当然。但我要说明的是：了解自己特工的能力和耐力并不能排除对发生意外的警觉。”Loki面部抽搐了一下没有开口。“如果你是想通过鲁莽的行为证明什么—”

 

Loki冷笑了一声。“怎么会，”他说。

 

“你得承认这个问题并非没有根据。”

 

“但反复被问及令人沮丧，”Loki的语气略显尖锐。Coulson似乎并没有领会。

 

“Fisher医生上交了对你评估。标记你为 _高危_ 。”Loki惊讶自己居然会有遭到背叛的感觉。毕竟，他一开始就知道她是受雇对他进行评估的。

 

“你是不是又打算把我从外勤任务中移除？”Loki乏味地说。“结果如何你也看到了。”

 

“嗯。不，上头决定让你坐冷板凳太可惜了。”

 

“真让我受宠若惊，”Loki干巴巴地说。“要真是这样，我不确定我们为什么还要进行这次对话。”

 

一声叹息。“别再失联了，Silver，”说完Coulson结束了通话。Loki皱眉看着他的手机，有点怨念未能辩驳到底。

 

他皮下依然有种不安的感觉在骚动，但他怀疑这与神盾局的欺骗和隐瞒并无多大关系。他低头看着自己的胳膊，活动手指，想象它再次变色。也许这次不光是他的胳膊，而是看着镜中的自己并对上那双鲜红的眼睛。他感到一阵反胃于是打消了这个念头，虽然不是很容易。

 

但这却又让他的思绪漂向Thor，以及自从与Dr. Fisher聊过之后就无法再回避的现实。 _转身面对它_ ，他想起Natasha的建议。听起来如此简单。现实却截然相反。

 

_如果你哥哥现在在这里，你会想对他说些什么？_

 

Loki闭上双眼，尝试描绘Thor的面孔，以及在他放手的最后一刻他脸上的神情。直到最后，他注视的都是Thor，而非Odin，出现在他记忆中的是一张痛苦和困惑的脸。 _他当时还不知道_ ，Loki提醒自己。 _还不知道他装在心里的那个怪物的本质。_

 

Thor是个常量。对他来说，一直是个常量，就像Odin是众神之父或存在九大国度一样，是这个世界亘古不变的真相之一。年少时期，Loki曾想努力成为那个常量；后来他也曾抗拒过。 _两颗星星_ ，Frigga说过，而即便是那时，Loki心中也想过 _但我们都知道谁是更大的那颗_ 。

 

_你会想说些什么？_

他试着想象介绍Thor认识Natasha，随即感到一阵恐慌。他尽力克服。 _但是万一_ **…**

 

他想象她表面礼貌、热情，却趁Thor不注意时翻白眼，对他粗枝大叶的举止，与Loki交换一个难以忍受的眼神。然而，这一画面尚未构思完成就已分崩离析。Thor是…一切。而Loki是鲁莽，危险， _高危_ 。

 

但Loki意识到他寻找的怒火并不存在。他记得当时的感觉，那种白热的盛怒，由Thor不明所以的道歉而点燃的炽热怒火。他动手了，而等他回过神时Thor已经一动不动地躺在了地上；凡人之躯，无力、脆弱的Thor。但那团盛怒的火焰依然在烧—一直在烧，直到彩虹桥被毁然后他抬起头望着那个他不曾拥有过的父亲。那时它突然熄灭了，带走了一切。只剩下空虚，还有比身下深渊更为深邃的空洞在体内对他张开大口。

 

他至今都以为想起Thor会再度点燃他的怒火，但体会到的却只有胸口深切的悲痛和筋疲力尽的感觉。他爱过Thor。他确实爱Thor。也许直到永远。

 

但在仇恨面前，爱是如此微不足道。 _等我当上国王，我要狩猎那些怪物杀光它们。_ 然而： _你不能消灭整个种族。_ 区别在哪？Loki的喉咙哽住了，他咬紧手指稳住自己。Foster认为是他的行为让他成为怪物，而非血统。Foster什么都不懂。

 

Loki什么都不懂。

 

这都是因为闷热潮湿的天气，Loki怨念。他一直就忍受不了，而且他的屋子没有空调。他回到卧室，蜷在床单上，试图沉入睡眠中。

 

* * *

 

 

梦境里，Thor一直在追杀他，呼喊他名字的声音充斥着仇恨和愤怒。Loki在阴影中仓皇逃窜，躲藏，直到筋疲力尽倒在一张宝座前。他抬起头，这时—

 

—闹铃声将他从睡梦中惊醒。他睁开双眼却呻吟了一声又闭了起来，剧烈的头痛如同冰锥般戳刺着他的大脑。一阵恶心令他的胃里翻江倒海，他稳住呼吸，等它过去后才缓缓翻过身，从背包里掏出Foster推荐的那瓶东西。他吞了四片，希望至少能有点效果，并用手指按压着眼睛。

 

不过，几分钟后最严重的症状已有所缓解。带着挥之不去的不适感，在确保不会使之恶化的情况下Loki尽可能快地打包完了行李，他扫视了一圈检查完有无遗漏物品后溜出了安全屋。

 

他一路来到Banner拥挤的住处并等在门外，同时发短信通知护送他们的人十分钟后就位等他们到达。他无所事事地看着街道，只是带着漫不经心的兴致在观察，直到后颈的毛发竖起他才发现自己被人盯上了。

 

有了这一发现，Loki更为仔细地搜索人群。他认出一个正在街对面挑水果，而另一个埋伏在几户之外，他的手指贴着腿抽搐了一下。他们隐藏得很好。他思索某处是否还藏着狙击手。

 

没等Loki决定该如何行动门就开了，随后Banner走了出来。看到Loki时他有点惊讶，但随后他笑了笑，带着点尴尬。“很准时，有没有？”

 

“尽我所能，”Loki低声说。“别吱声，但至少有两个人在监视我们。”

 

他看到Banner的喉结滚动下颌绷紧，但值得称赞的是他没有四下张望或做出更大反应。“呵。”

 

“之前有人盯上你时你会察觉吗？”Loki发问的同时留意着最近的一人。如有必要他可以瞬移带两人离开，但那过于惹眼，而且会泄露过多他不想让Banner和盯梢他们的人知道的信息。

 

“我一直十分小心注意这类事情，是的。”Banner的语气紧绷，于是Loki再次看向他，思索他是否该担心即将发生的变化。“他们看起来像军方的人吗？”

 

“我看不出，”Loki说。“他们可能不是冲着你来的。”Banner给了他一个奇怪的眼神，于是Loki挑起眉。“我的工作很容易树敌。而且如果他们之前没在这里出现过…那跟我同时找到你也未免太巧了点。”

 

“除非你被人跟踪了，”说着Banner眯起了双眼。

 

“我没被跟踪，”Loki说得直截了当。这点他可以肯定。最近的一名观察者挠了挠下巴；Loki看出他的嘴唇在动。“我们不能留在这里，”说着他再次朝街对面望去。“我不确定他们在等什么，但我不想弄清楚。这边走。”他转身沿街走去，仍旧保持着悠闲的样子。不久后Banner来到他身边。

 

“你有没有武器？或者—要是打起来的话…”

 

“我能管好自己，”Loki温和地说。“别担心我，Banner博士。”

 

“既然你这么说，”他将信将疑地轻声说道，但Loki没有多作解释。耳听八方的同时他的魔法蓄势待发。他能感觉到后颈上的刺痛，提醒他仍旧有人在跟踪他们，但当两人穿过密集的人群时他冒了个险挥手示意离开视野。“这里，”说着他将Banner拉进一处狭小的凹室，并停了下来。

 

“我们要，”Banner开口发问。Loki嘘了一声，并扫视路过的人群；没过多久他就看到了其中一人，正皱着眉头左顾右盼。无疑在困惑自己是如何弄丢猎物的。

 

Loki眯起双眼。他应该放他走。在他和Banner开溜的同时让他继续找。但想知道是谁在追踪他或他们的渴望纠缠着他。 _鲁莽_ ，目前为止已经有不止一人指责过他，于是他用鼻子呼出一口气，再次放松下来。

 

就在这时有人朝他们开枪了。

 

Loki没听见枪声，但他感觉到了—一股突如其来的热流 _擦过_ 了他的脖子。Loki嘶了一声，展开护盾时为时已晚，他看见三名男子正推搡着陷入恐慌的人群直奔他们而来。

 

“发生了什—你在流血，”话一说完Banner想通了。Loki看到他眼中闪过警告的绿光，于是一把将他从两名追击者之间的狭窄缝隙中推了出去。

 

“走，”他说。“西城区—有人在等你。等我十分钟，如果没到就直接走。我自己有办法脱身。”Banner的眉头拧到了一起于是Loki冲他大吼。“趁没中枪 _赶紧走_ 。”

 

Banner跑了。他离开时Loki施加在他身上的幻觉持续不了多久，但他希望能维持足够长的时间。尽管在对手向他逼近的同时还要维持咒语…但他依然能轻易突围，不过这有可能导致他们去追Banner。另外Loki _确实_ 想知道是谁对他开的枪。

 

他稳住阵脚跟等待对方进一步靠近。三人中的两人带的是常规武器，但第三个…Loki能认出那是把枪，但并非他见过的种类。他放出魔法试探，但它似乎在排斥，挡了回来，突然的确认令Loki的胃中翻搅起来。

 

他们要找的 _不是_ Banner。而且他觉得自己知道他们的雇主是谁。

 

Loki施展幻影分身发起进攻，随即对方作出反应—朝它飞扑而去。他在阴影中移动，用匕首割开一人咽喉的同时向第二人扔去一道血液沸腾的魔咒。就在他转向第三人时有东西击穿了他的护盾，刺入了他的肩膀，他尖锐地呼痛出声。 _狙击手_ ，他想到。 _蠢货_ ，随后才想到， _他们拥有能穿透你魔法的东西。_

 

他脑中一时出现了两股冲动在斗争：留下结束战斗以及现在就撤，别冒被抓的风险。他肩上的伤口火辣辣的在疼。

 

Loki紧咬着牙。 _懦夫_ ，他的脑海深处有个声音在低语，但他聚集起魔法瞬移离开了。

 

他在离着陆地点还有段距离的地方现身，并走完了剩下的路程，到达时他发现Banner正心神不宁地坐在地上。令Loki意外的是，对方看到他似乎松了口气。“你逃出来了，”他说。“我不确定…”

 

“请对我的工作能力有点信心，”Loki立刻说，并大步朝飞机走去。“登机吧。我想趁他们还没搞清我们的去向前离开这里。”

 

Doom。是Doom，就算没有证据他也有 _十足的把握_ ，而这令他头皮发麻，不安地搓揉着胸口。Banner在他对面坐了下来，但犹豫了一番才扣好安全带。

 

“他们不是冲着我来的，对吗，”Banner说。

 

稍后，当飞机升空时Loki说道。“对，我认为他们不是。”

 

Banner皱起眉。“你受伤了吗？”他突然问。“有血…”

 

Loki低头看了眼他的肩膀。他差点忘了，虽然确实在疼。先前的擦伤已经愈合为一道刮痕。另一处有种奇怪的抽痛感，但他暂时没打算担心。“不严重，”他稍后说。“不需要你帮我处理。”

 

Banner皱着眉。Loki几乎能想象已到他嘴边的那些问题，但随后他瞥了眼驾驶舱和那里的探员，什么都没说。Loki在想他是不是以为神盾局不知情。

 

但话说回来，他们确实不知情。只知道部分。

 

他好奇如果他们知道会有何不同。

 

* * *

 

 

**插曲（三十二）**

 

Loki清楚如果他想抵挡（起码）来自两个组织的袭击，他需要一个坚实的基础来实施。而为此他需要个比他手头东拼西凑的这个更好的凡人身份。他已得知凡人时常会这么做。那能有多难？

 

比他想象中难。这有点像花功夫制作一副新的皮囊，但在某些方面甚至比那还复杂—构建一个全新的自己，而且他很快就意识到自己对凡人以及他们生活的认识有多匮乏。确定上千个细节—他来自哪，出生地和出生日期。他没有花多少心思在病史上，因为他估计那没多大用处，于是继续。

 

Loki内心有一部分几乎享受这项工作。它细致，详尽，占据了他的思维从而避免其滑向危险的深渊。而且自从逃离Megan和书店以来，他第一次体会到了 _正经做事_ 的感觉。

 

（他注意到一名新的间谍，但由于对方只是在监视，因此Loki只是说服他间谍并非理想的职业选择他该投身他真正热衷的园艺事业作罢。这就是他的标准，Loki决定：只要对方动手他会毫不犹豫灭口，其余的丧失行动能力足矣。）

 

当他终于完成自己的新身份时他产生了短暂的满足感：Luke Silver，建筑系学生，留学海外。家人：关系疏远。财产：不多但够用。也许他应该选别的名字，与他真名差别更大的那种，但相似的名字能保证他更容易反应过来，而且他怀疑知道他名字的人会不会超过十个。

 

于是，在构建堡垒对抗那些想控制他的人的过程中，唯一尚待解决的就是堡垒本身了。他几乎能为自己弄来任何东西—只要他想，甚至可能连城堡都不在话下。但财富和炫耀容易引人注意，更重要的是那感觉…不太对。就像假扮自己以外的东西。

_某个配得上此等奢侈品的人。_ 一声恶毒的耳语，但并非完全没有道理。

 

于是他浏览分类广告，广泛撒网。一直到后来，他也说不清当时这则广告的哪一点吸引了他：它相当简洁。

_单间出租。咨询电话_ ，加一个号码。Loki可以说是一时兴起拨通了电话。

 

“你好？”电话另一头的女声温暖而友善。

 

“你好，”Loki说。“我看到了你的广告。那地方还在吗？”

 

“是的，还在，”她说。“你有兴趣看看吗，Mr…”

 

“Luke Silver，”他说。“还有是的，我有兴趣。”

 

“我很乐意带你参观下，”她说。“我叫Margaret Fairfax。期待与你见面。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]Ross：电影《无敌浩克》中的撒迪厄斯·罗斯，人称“雷霆将军”，是Bruce Banner女朋友贝蒂·罗斯的父亲，曾企图捕捉Banner，并想利用其身体进行“超级士兵”计划。


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章可能略血腥？

Loki和Banner走下飞机踏上神盾局的停机坪时发现Hill已经在等他了。她并不是一个人来的。“那啥，看是谁来了！我最喜欢的神盾局特工。好久不见。”Loki停下脚步，强忍着苦闷和无奈没有闭上眼睛。“说跟我约好了会来看我的数学建模又放我鸽子，这事儿你能 _相信_ ，特工Hill？”

 

“我能相信很多事情，”她无动于衷地说道。一直在朝门口走的Banner停住了脚步。Loki头都没回就跳上了停机坪。

 

“旺季，”Loki说。“我相信你也经历过。”

 

“为术学家我总能挤出时间，”Stark说。Loki瞪着他，而他笑得有点过于灿烂。“说真的。我没准都开始觉得你不喜欢我了，还是别的原因？”

 

“别的原因，”说着Loki看向Hill。“我猜—这不在计划之中。”

 

“如果你说的‘这’是指‘他，’那么你没说错，”Hill回复。“他很擅长不请自来。”

 

“他有名字，”Stark抗议。“而且你知道，Maria，我知道你知道。”不过他的目光依然在Loki身上。“所以！旅途愉快？好玩的秘密间谍工作？”

 

“这都与你无关。”Loki朝前走去。“现在，请恕我先失陪了，我 _确实_ 还有个报告要做…”

 

“是吗？你不打算介绍我认识Dr. Banner？”

 

Loki愣住了，Hill也是。两人都没朝飞机看。“什么？”Loki说，没让自己的声音有丝毫变化。

 

“行了，”Stark说。“你以为我怎么知道你什么时候回来的。我对天发誓，你们这些人就像在请我黑进你们的系统一样。这次稍微有点进步，估计耗了我十分钟—”

 

“Stark，闭嘴，”Hill发话。“还有给我走人。”

 

“嘿，嘿，”Stark说道。“我就想见见那个人。打声招呼，欢迎他回到美利坚—忠实粉丝，肯定迫不及待想看他重新露脸，而且还有你，Luke，一石二鸟—”

 

“要我开口就没Hill这么客气了，”Loki冷冷地说。

 

“没事的，各位。我不会…没事的，”Loki听见Banner在身后说道。尽管如此，当Loki朝他看去时，他的动作似乎很小心，就像以为脚下随时会有东西爆炸一样。

 

“看？他没事，”说着Stark洋洋得意地挥舞着手势。他越过Loki走到Banner面前，并伸出手。“Tony Stark。就像我说的，你的研究成果的忠实粉丝。那个绿色的大家伙也很酷。”

 

Banner看起来有点吃惊，但他还是握住了伸出的那只手。“谢谢？”他说，语气中的疑问显而易见。Loki朝两人走去。

 

“如果你想让他离开，”他对Banner说的时候就像Stark不存在一样，“我可以负责让他走人。”Banner眨眼看着他，而Stark伸手拍了拍Loki的肩膀。

 

“别在意Luke，”Stark说。“他喜欢装出很刻薄的样子，但其实不是，对吧？”

 

Loki躲开Stark的手。“我装得多刻薄就有多 _刻薄_ 。还有请你称呼我特工Silver。”

 

“当然，当然，”说着Stark对Loki做了个令他既想讥笑又咬牙切齿的笑脸。“不管怎样，Bruce没想让我走，想吗？”

 

“呃—”Banner竟然看向了Loki。“我想我应该还有事要做，书面工作和…”

 

“嗯，书面工作，”Stark说。“让Maria做去，我打赌她喜欢书面工作。”

 

“我不喜欢，”Hill澄清。

 

“你确定我不能把你挖到Stark工业？”Stark问。“你会喜欢的。无书面工作。好吧，有些书面工作，但没有—”

 

“Stark，”这一次Hill的语气尖锐了些许。Banner的样子像是在憋笑。

 

“我想他们现在就需要我，”Banner说。“还有，呃。我想保持低调。”

 

“你干吗要这么做？”Stark问道，似乎真心吃了一惊。Banner有点无助地又看了看Loki。

 

“我认为这极有可能与贵国政府至少有部分人员仍视他为逃犯的事实有关，”Loki解释。“你的闲聊结束了吗，Stark？”

 

“几乎永远不会，”Stark说。“你喜欢的。呃呃，别否认了。”他一根手指指向Loki。“我是名出色的话痨。”Loki只是看着他，于是Stark耸耸肩，微微收敛了笑容。“那啥，如果你要放人鸽子就来个电话取消。你没来我还以为你又被Doom绑了还是怎么了[1]。”

 

“被Doom绑了？”Banner问。Loki抽搐了一下。

 

“如你所见，我没有。”

 

“不能想当然。”Stark甩手。他转向Banner将一条胳膊甩到他肩上，貌似并未注意到对方的缩瑟。“对，被Doom绑了，”他神秘兮兮地说。“你懂的，就是被绑架—”

 

“够了，”Loki的语气变得尖锐。Stark看着他，也许是他的神情泄露了什么，因为对方居然真的闭嘴了。他转向Banner。“事实上，我要就此告辞了。其他人会负责帮你…安顿下来。”

 

“你这就走了？”Stark问。“至少你可以说句 _不是因为你，是我有事_ 。”

 

“就是因为你，”Loki说话的同时视线没有离开Banner。“我很抱歉。”

 

“你是在为他道歉还是在为要走道歉，”Banner问，嘴角露出极其微弱的笑意。

 

“为要走，”Loki说，随后又加了句，“主要是。”

 

“原谅你了。”Stark插嘴。

 

“还有你…”Banner指了指他的肩膀。“没事？我是说，是不是该找个医生…”

 

“那没多大意义，”Loki说。他几乎都忘了射穿他肩膀的那一击。疼痛早已在漫长的飞行中消退。他看到Stark眯起眼注视着他，于是退了一步。“我很好，Banner博士。”

 

“当然。”他顿了顿。“还有…谢谢你。为一切。事情本可能会更糟，但没有。”

 

Loki看着仍旧盯着他的Stark，随即心软了。一点点。“也许我们可以再约时间，”他说。

 

“你会把我排上日程？”Stark干巴巴地说。Loki给了个似笑非笑的表情。

 

“差不多。”

 

“我会把你赢回来的，”Stark放话。“走着瞧。”

 

“嗯，”说着Loki转身朝飞机库外走去。大门关闭前，他听见身后的Banner在说，“等等，术学家？”

 

那副神秘兮兮企图保密的样子再次出现。Loki思索那是不是故意的。但愿Banner更善于保守秘密。

 

要不是，Loki心想，那会很难。

 

他填了份简短粗略的报告就回家了，他知道回头极有可能得重写。按理说他应该累坏了。相反Loki的大脑活跃得几乎嗡嗡作响；他感觉焦躁不安，不明原因的心神不宁。他浪费了点时间有的没的整理了一下公寓，随后查看了一遍任务期间忽视的短信。有一条来自Stark的信息，让他把‘Stark研发中心参加派对’写到他下周的日历上。Loki感觉自己嘴角一抽，随后轻轻摇了摇头，但接受了，至少暂时。还有一封被他暂时搁置的来自Dr. Fisher主题为 _更多疗程_ 的邮件，和一条手机应该是在飞行期间收到的来自Jane Foster的  短信，只有几个字， _看到短信给我回电_ 。他给她打了个电话，清一色的大写字母让他有点紧张。

 

“你终于 _出现了_ ，”第二声响铃时她接通了电话。“你是对所有人都这么不守约还是针对我？”

 

Loki蹙眉。“守约？”

 

“你说过昨天会来却没来，很明显，而且还不接电话。”一阵恼火令Loki差点发飙，但他控制住了自己。

 

“我出差了。”

 

“然后你就不能 _打个电话_ ？”

 

Loki用鼻子呼出一口气。“我…忘了。”说这么多使他产生了退缩的念头。同样也多少给他带来了不安。他一般不会忘记这些事。“我并未意识到我去哪里需要向你汇报。”

 

Foster怒了。“这不是—就是基本的 _礼貌_ 。要是不能赴约就提前说一声。”他几乎能描绘出她愤愤不平的表情，于是他的思绪短暂漂向了Stark类似的评价，尽管那多少是有意为之。

 

Loki脑中冒出若干算得上犀利的答案，但他甩开了那些。“我很抱歉，”他生硬地开口。“你明天有事吗？还是说你倾向于另外约时间？”

 

“哦，”Foster听起来微微有点惊讶。“呃嗯…我猜我不忙。我会在实验室。”

 

“听起来好像你有重要的事想讨论，”Loki提出。

 

“那个…算是吧。”Foster顿了顿。“主要是你放我鸽子让我有点…火大。但，呃嗯…行啊，你可以过来。我确实有点东西想让你看看。”

 

“那就明天等我，”Loki说，随后又加了句，“我不认为我会 _这么_ 快忘记任何事。”

 

“呵，”稍后Foster说道，一阵微弱的笑声，但多少也算是笑。Loki发现自己感到一丝欣慰。“几点？”

 

“就正午之前？”Loki提议。

 

“可以，”Foster说。“到时候我甚至可能已经恢复半个人样了。”也许他皱眉皱得太明显，因为她又补了句，“我不是个习惯早起的人。”

 

“我懂了，”Loki说。“也许我该穿着盔甲过去以防万一。”

 

短暂的停顿后Foster再次大笑，虽然没之前那么克制。也许她刚才没听出来那是个笑话。

 

结束通话后，Loki撤回浴室洗漱。他停下动作，看着镜中自己的肩膀。这感觉…很奇怪，但伤口似乎已经愈合，他前后活动肩膀时关节也很灵活。Loki微微摇了摇头。

 

Doom可能拥有克制他防御的手段一事…令他不安。不过，至少伤口本身并不严重，而且Doom的走狗相对还算好对付。这的确让Loki恨不得去找那个人 _聊聊_ ，但他想起了Natasha的警告。Doom迟早会越界，而到时候Loki早已等候多时了。

 

热水冲个澡似乎多少让他冷静了些许；一旦冷静下来连日奔波的疲累就如潮水般袭来。他爬上床蜷进被子，一点一点放慢呼吸。

 

* * *

 

早晨似乎来的很快—甚至快得有点离谱，考虑到Loki醒时已经快近中午了。虽然期间他睁过一次眼，试图甩掉意识中那种挥之不去的模糊感。至少几天以来他第一次没在头痛中醒来，这是显著的改善，而且模糊感确实在消退，就算缓慢。

 

他一直等到接近中午才去见Foster，轻声叩响她的门。开门的是Lewis。“这次没带西点？”她说。“这可不行。我对你太失望了。”

 

Loki懒得搭理她，直接越过她找Foster。她匆忙起身，椅子在地上刮出了刺耳的声音。“嗨，”她说，“你怎么样？”

 

“相当好，”Loki说，他可能永远只会给她这一个答案。“你呢？”

 

“很好，”她说，尽管她看上去其实很累。Loki想过评论一句但决定作罢。“所以，呃。抱歉昨天在电话里冲你发飙。跟大人物打交道容易让我失去耐性。”她笑了笑，似乎有点心虚。Loki感觉眉头一抽，随即耸了耸肩。

 

“如果你在谈判时需要帮助，”他半开玩笑地提议。Foster略显紧张地笑了一声。

 

“不，我想我…我想我搞得定。至少暂时。三个月后再问我。”

 

“没人打算问我怎么样吗？”Lewis插嘴。“习惯了。”

 

Loki只是看着Foster，而后者的说话声有点过于响亮，“所以我一直在研究我们之前讨论过的一些东西，然后有些内容我想让你看一下—我记得就放在这附近了。”她在一大堆纸中翻找起来。Loki缓缓走近，检查看似杂乱无章的一堆纸张。

 

“你是如何在这一片狼藉中找到东西的？”他问道。Foster的耳朵微微变红。

 

“我自有办法，”她辛辣地回复。“我有自己的收纳体系—”

 

“一定是个相当惊人的体系，”Loki评价。她对他板起了脸，而Loki勉强才捂住没有笑出声。

 

“对 _我_ 管用就行，”Foster说。“哦—在这里。”她将一叠纸塞到他手中。“还有我正打算去弄点咖啡。所以如果你能看一下并告诉我你的想法，顶多五分钟我就回来。我要是再不赶紧来点咖啡因，你绝对受不了我。”

 

“问题在 _这里_ 吗？”Loki一不小心脱口而出。他差点缩了回去。 _文明。_ 他本应表现得 _文明_ **，** 虽然那句话并没有恶意…

 

Foster犀利地瞪了他一眼。“估计也该给你来点，”她说完朝门口走去。 _为什么，那几乎是在说笑_ ，Loki心想。

 

在她走后，他摊开她给他的那叠纸，但她凶残的笔迹配上基本无法理解的术语让人很难看出任何东西。他面露难色，但决定不管怎样还是先试试。他不想这么快就承认失败。

 

“所以，”Lewis终于开口发问。“当你说 _出差_ 的时候，指的是什么？你具体为那些神秘可怕的政府人士 _做_ 些什么？”

 

Loki没理她，继续研究Jane开溜前塞到他手里的文件…Lewis如果不打算让他安静待着，他只需无视即可。他在桌面上铺开稿纸，退后将其尽收眼底。

 

“怎么，”Lewis说，“你甚至都不打算给我个机会听你说‘这是机密’？”Loki用鼻子深吸一口气后呼出。“因为你懂的，不管你是不是王八蛋，这对我来说会 _很_ 有意思。只要你想绝对能当个 _性感的反派_ ，你知道，大概率比你现在这副 _脾气恶劣的混蛋_ 样要来得强。”

 

Loki双手平铺撑在桌上，等表情缓和下来才转过身。他露出一种曾被Sif评价为恶狼一般的笑容，微微压低音域，说道，“你 _真的_ 认为这就是你想要的？”

 

Lewis的下巴掉了下来，一时间只是干眨着眼睛看着他。Loki背过身，摘出一段文字，检查起其中的数据。“呵，”过了一会儿Lewis说道。“Okay。那好吧。”

 

“是你要求的，”Loki干巴巴说了句，没有看她。

 

“我没说错，”稍后Lewis说评论，“你 _有_ 这天赋。我觉得你不去演莎剧中的反派可惜了。”

 

Loki没有回答，令他宽慰的是Foster很快回来了，还端着个盘子，上面装着三个纸杯。“好了，Darcy，你的卡布奇诺，抱歉Loki，我不知道你喝什么所以给你弄了，呃嗯，伯爵红茶，于是—出什么事了？”她愣在原地，来回看着Loki和她的朋友。

 

“没什么，”Loki回道。

 

“Loki有超性感的反派声线，”Lewis告诉Foster。“很辣，还有点吓人。你该让他再表演一次。”

 

“不，”没等Foster有机会开口Loki就一口否决。

 

“真没礼貌，”Lewis说。

 

Loki无视了她转向Foster。“我相信茶就可以。谢谢。”

 

“不客气？”

 

她紧张地看了他一眼。Loki敲了敲他抽出的那段。“你能为我解释下这些吗？”他说，就像Lewis根本没说过话。

 

“哦—当然，”她的样子还是有点迟疑。Loki尽力无视。“是读数对比。绿色—那个是爱因斯坦-罗森桥—彩虹桥的读数，来自Puente Antiguo。红色是你给我的神盾局的数据，显示世界树的状态的那些。蓝色是—”她停了下来，看了他一眼。“那时候的数据…你来到地球的时候。”

 

 _坠落_ ，Loki心想，但并未纠正她。“而你在找三者之间一致的点？”

 

“就是这想法，”Foster说。“但我看不出多少。它确实给了我一些范围。你 _知不知道_ 任何能产生…这种效果的事物？它到底是怎么 _运作_ 的？”

 

Loki试图回想阿斯加德的图书馆，那些他不该寻找的区域，那些更为黑暗的历史和古老的记录。不管那是什么，必定很古老—或是非常新，因为没人注意到它的崛起，不然就是它的存在早已被遗忘。又一阵刺痛贯穿了他的眼睛，他深吸一口气。所以，就算只是思考 _有关联的_ 问题，也能构成…惩罚的条件？或只是对某种施加在他身上的束缚产生的反应，它不光窃取了他的记忆，还有可能就是令Roslyn和Jun忧心忡忡的辐射源？

 

“Loki？”Foster的语气在担心。他强忍住咆哮的冲动，这种挫败与她无关。

 

“没事，”他敷衍了一句。“我什么都想不到。先不管它 _是_ 什么，当务之急是阻止它进入九界。”

 

Foster的样子像是想质疑，但又改变了主意。“对。你认为我能帮上忙。”

 

“我不知道你帮不帮得上忙，”他说，“但在这件事上，你拥有比这个国度内的其他人更好的资源。”

 

“ _这个_ 国度内，”Foster说。“你是指地球上。但还有别的国度，不是吗？”

 

“不，”Loki一口咬定，并扭过头不去看Foster。他的胃不安地拧了起来。

 

“什么不？”Foster问道。“我并不是在问你—”

 

“我知道你想说什么，而答案是不，”Loki说，“阿斯加德不在备选方案里。反正你也联络不上他们。”

 

“ _目前_ 不行， ”Foster坚持。“但只要你帮我弄明白，我们就不能想个法子？”

 

“ _不，_ ”Loki更为严厉地重复了一遍。

 

“为什么？”Foster微微拔高了音量。“不管你和Thor之间有什么问题，这难道不比那重要？你要是真想拯救世界，为什么不使用手头一切资源？如果你—如果阿斯加德真比我们先进那么多，这合情合理—”

 

Loki用掌根挤压着酸胀的眼睛。“因为我不想 _死_ ，Jane Foster，至少 _目前_ 不想，”他火了。Thor杀红眼，用妙尔尼尔砸开他头颅的画面涌入他脑中。他将其推开。“那耗时太久。而且十有八九在他们杀了我之后，也不会理会你试图提出的任何警告。”

 

Foster不是很相信。“这我不信。”

 

“你不了解阿斯加德，”Loki直白地说。那股渴望貌似非但没有减退，反而令他越陷越深，就像有股力量正试图凿入他的大脑。他的内脏打结扭曲着。“我了解。而且就算他们 _真的_ 相信你，也只会促使他们留存实力保卫阿斯加德，让米德加尔特沦为不幸的牺牲品。”

 

“Thor不会的，”短暂的停顿后Foster说道。

 

一阵晕眩向他席卷而来，Loki没有回答而是跌坐进一张椅子中。忽然间，他感觉燥热难耐。他微微前倾，尽力保持呼吸缓慢，尽管恐惧已涌入他的意识。他感觉恶心—不光是想吐，还 _不舒服。我到底怎么了？_

 

“Loki？”Foster走近，然后像是不知是否该继续靠近，犹豫不决。他舔了舔过于干燥的嘴唇。“你有没有…”

 

“我得走了，”Loki说。他的声音听起来很奇怪。他没有做起身的动作，不确定他的双腿能否支撑自己。

 

“对…不起？”Foster的语气带着迟疑。“我只是觉得我们该讨论下可选方案。”

 

 _可选方案_ ，Loki思索，随后他明白了她的意思。他摇了摇头。“这与你无关。”

 

“那出什么事了？”她顿了顿。“你看起来不太舒服。”

 

Loki用力咽了口口水，试图减轻体内翻涌的恶心。他突然起身，没有回答，还微微有点摇晃。令他意外的是，Foster扶住了他的胳膊，就像她以为能帮他站稳。“嘿，”她听起来像在担心。“也许你该坐下然后，呃嗯，喝点水什么的…”

 

“Jane，”Lewis的声音听起来异常得轻。“他要吐在你身上了，我对天发誓。”

 

“我不会，”Loki否认，尽管他自己也不完全肯定。

 

Foster仍旧没有放开他的胳膊。“我真的觉得你该坐下。”

 

“你是在 _流血_ 吗？”Lewis的语气既惊恐又着迷。Loki眨了眨眼，用手压着肩膀。他能感觉到手指上的潮湿。

 

“哦—哦天呐，”Foster的声音慌了。“那是不是—你什么时候—”

 

“不是在这，”Loki澄清。这不对劲。伤口到现在早该愈合了。之前已经愈合了。不是吗？或至少已经 _收疤_ ，尽管奇怪的是还在疼，而且比他预计的时间要久—

 

“要不要找人？”Foster像是慌了。他眨眼看着她，眉头微蹙。

 

“我本来就要走了，”他说。“这不需要你担心。”

 

Foster发出了一声像是被噎住的声音。“你在 _流血_ ，”她重复了一遍。

 

 _没错，所以？_ Loki想说，但直觉告诉他这是错误的回复。他的注意力在流失，对失去移动能力产生了轻度的担忧。“我不会有事的，”他边说边把胳膊从Foster手中抽走。“我们回头聊—很快。大概。”

 

她开口正想说点什么，但Loki赶在来袭的又一阵晕眩将他击倒前扭曲空间离开了实验室。

 

踏入自己的公寓时他差点跌倒，他撑着柜台急促地喘息了几次。紊乱的脉搏令他怀疑是不是 _中毒_ 了？他的心率过快，而他一直等到眩晕感过去才缓慢地直起身。

 

 _流血。本该愈合的伤口。_ 在他往厕所去的途中他的思维不情不愿地连贯起来，他手忙脚乱地扯着衣角，在碰到肩膀时疼得倒抽了一口气。

 

打开浴室的灯光后他闭上双眼，专心呼吸，试着平复疯狂的心跳。如果他没病，如果这是某种感染…

 

Loki深吸了一口气看着他的肩膀。伤口不大，但裂开了，而且周围的皮肤很嫩还发红。他小心检查，却咬牙嘶了一声，随后谨慎地向体内注入一丝魔法进行诊断，评定。

 

那种感觉令他反胃。某种…残留物。就像水面上的浮油。肯定是之前贯穿他肩膀的东西留下的，还有Doom在耍什么花样？Loki打开感官，试图辨认—

 

浮油瞬间凝结成了固体，随之而来的是一阵刺痛，它似乎抓住了他的魔法在 _扯动_ 。Loki猛地一退，立刻解除法术，但刺痛感却并未减弱，而且他能感觉到异常，比身体试图排斥异物时更为强烈的不适感。嵌入他身体的— _东西_ ，因为那就是件东西，并非来自这颗星球或这个 _星系_ 。Loki手握召唤出的匕首，鼓起勇气，就在下手去剜的一刻他停住了。

 

他放下刀，一手按着发疼的肩膀，另一只手拿起手机打给了Natasha。

 

“你忙吗？”一等线路接通他立刻问道，对自己平稳的语气多少有点骄傲。

 

“Loki？”她听起来有点惊讶。“不，不忙。”她的语气中透着一丝极其细微的担忧。“一切都好？”

 

“不完全是。”Loki将手拿开。出血并不严重，只是在慢慢渗血，但比起这些，更令他忧心的是深深嵌入肌肉中的异物造成的阵阵抽痛和浑身上下的发热感。“我出了点…小状况。”

 

“小状况。为什么我有种感觉你所谓的‘小状况’可能没那么简单？”

 

“我不清楚，”Loki没精打采地说。“但你能来一趟吗？我需要人搭把手。”

 

“我真心希望只是你的水管爆了这种事，”Natasha说完挂断电话。Loki猜她应该是答应了。

 

Natasha来的相当快。Loki开门时衬衫没扣挂在一侧肩膀上。她眉头微微一皱，但迅速进屋并关上了门，在她注意到伤口的瞬间Loki看出来了。

 

“那是什么，”她的声音透着一丝危险。

 

“本不该有问题的东西，”Loki答道。他走回沙发边重新坐下。“如果这是普通的伤口，我本以为是。Banner和我在加尔各答曾遭人追击—”

 

“我看过报告，”Natasha打断。“ _没_ 看到任何关于受伤的内容。”

 

“之前不严重，”Loki解释道。她意有所指地看了眼他的肩膀，于是Loki缩瑟了一下纠正道，“我以为不严重。但我错了…他们手上有能化解我魔法的武器。”

 

“至少，这点你有提到，”Natasha说。她交叉双臂一副无动于衷的样子。Loki闭起眼朝后靠去，晕眩感又上来了。“所以其中一人击中了你，”她的语气柔和了些许。“你以为没事—”

 

“之前 _是_ ，”Loki坚持。“伤口很干净，而且正常愈合了，但今天…”

 

Natasha走到他身边。“看起来感染了。”

 

“肯定有什么东西出错了，”Loki同意。

 

“你知道我没接受过医疗方面的培训，对吧？”Natasha说。“我会现场应急包扎，但如果你需要更专业的—”

 

Loki摇头。“我不需要那些。”他微微皱了皱脸。“有…我认为有某种碎片。残留。 _这_ 才是我要你帮忙处理的。”他咽下又一阵恶心，后悔自己刚才扭头的动作幅度那么大。

 

“听起来还是感觉找医生会比我更靠谱，”Natasha说。

 

“我不需要 _手术_ ，”Loki说。“我可以将它逼到表面。我想。那之后，应该不难。就像拔刺。”没有听见回复他睁开眼，发现Natasha正极端怀疑地盯着他看。“比起陌生人我宁可找你，”说完他感觉自己的脸开始发烫。

 

Natasha愁眉不展。“要是我拒绝你是不是打算自己动手把这个… _碎片_ 取出来，然后结果反而把伤势搞得更严重，有没有？”Loki一言不发，认为这个问题没有回答的必要，于是她摇了摇头。“好吧，行。你有镊子吗？”

 

"镊子？"Loki边说边皱起了眉头。Natasha给了他一个奇怪的眼神。

 

" _你_ 本来打算用什么？"

 

Loki忍住没把 _估计用匕首和魔法_ 说出口，料想这个答案不会得到Natasha的认可。"在浴室，"他说。"水槽下面第一个抽屉。"

 

她点了点头后去了。"我想你也不会有塑胶手套，"她扭头叫道。"因为你要是没有…我去弄点。要不要外用酒精？"

 

"我有清洁用的橡胶手套，"说着Loki面露一丝苦色。"那能用吗？"

 

Natasha在他抽屉里翻了一通后摇了摇头。 "不太能用。我出门去弄点。五分钟内这应该不会恶化到要去急诊吧？"

 

"不，"Loki说。"我不这么认为。"

 

"最好别，"Natasha说。"过来坐这儿，清洗一下再消个毒。我很快回来。"

 

Loki跌跌撞撞走进浴室，并靠边让她出去。"Natasha，"他略显尴尬地说。"谢谢。你所有的帮助。"

 

"我都开始觉得自己直接认命算了，接受我朋友每周都在作死的事实，"一阵短暂的停顿后Natasha说道，但他捕捉到一个似笑非笑的戏谑表情，似乎有点满意，随后她加了句，"不客气，Loki。"

 

他照她的话做了，酒精浇上伤口时疼的嘶嘶直叫。他感觉到那碎片，生物，还是别的东西正在扭动，像是被酒精灼伤一般。Loki当然希望如此。Natasha在进屋前先敲了敲门，Loki抬起头，看到了满头是汗一脸反胃的她。他想自己现在的样子一定很狼狈。

 

她迅速打开手套箱戴上一副，拨开面前的一缕头发，随后弯腰蹲在正坐在浴缸里的Loki面前。"知道这是什么吗？任何头绪？"

 

"不，"Loki说。"只知道这…并非自然物质，而且不同于这个国度的任何东西。它感觉…不对劲。"

 

"那么，就是某种来自外太空的东西了，"Natasha说。她换了个姿势，当金属擦过皮肤时Loki才意识到这么做是为了不让他看到她在做什么。也许，出发点是善意的，但他无疑还是会有感觉，并嘶地吸了口气。"需要叫停的时候告诉我，"Natasha的声音变得安静。"尽量将注意力放在问题上。"

 

"啊—是的。"Loki闭起双眼纹丝不动。"来自…外太空，没错。可能性很大。我不知道是哪儿，不确定—它对我的魔法有奇怪的反应。"

 

"如果你的肩膀已经痊愈，为什么要让伤口重新裂开？不让你发现异常不是更好么。"

 

Loki轻轻摇了摇头。"我怀疑这…不是它干的。更像是我的身体对毒素做出的反应，试图排斥它。但不管它是什么，这东西很顽固— **啊。** "他的话被刺入肩膀的异物切断，半边脖子都疼了起来。

 

"有了，"Natasha的声音坚定。他看着她的脸，发现她咬紧了牙，谨慎地不泄露半点情绪。"找到了。只需要…"Loki急促、吃力地喘了几口气，感觉到金属在活动，咬紧， _拉扯_ 。

 

要把它弄出来并不容易。不管刺入他体内的是什么，都像是倒刺一般勾的死紧，而Loki不得不猛吸一口气咬紧脸颊内侧才能忍住不叫出声来。"呃，Natasha，Natasha它没有—"

 

"对不起，"她听起来是真心感到抱歉。"我想它，呃。卡住了。我不知道怎么让他松开。用火，也许，但太深了不好办—老天。你总是惹上这种棘手的东西，有没有？"

 

Loki舔了舔嘴唇闭上眼。"直接动手，"他的嗓音尖细。"拔出来。使—使出你最大的力气。"

 

Natasha犹豫了。"你要不要咬住点什么，"片刻后她说道。Loki猛地将头扭向左侧。

 

"直接拔。"

 

"数到三，"Natasha说。"一—"

 

她下手了。Loki本以为下狠手就能拔出来，但没那么容易。嵌入他肩膀的东西反复抵抗—最后才被撕开。Natasha将其拔出时他成功咽下了呼痛的声音，他的鼻息紊乱。她几乎立刻就伸手拿起外用酒精，倒在毛巾上并按住了他的肩膀。"按住，"她的话简单粗暴，她扭头将沾满他鲜血的黑色物体扔进杯中并迅速倒扣。但它没动—离开他的身体后它变得无趣一动不动。就像只有他的血液才能激活它。

 

Loki一阵颤栗，拿毛巾压住肩膀的同时血流开始减慢，感染源排出体外后一股明显的宽慰在体内涌过。他颤抖着向前倒去。

 

"Loki？"Natasha的手停在他背上。"你还好吧？"

 

"嗯嗯，"他出声，暂时还信不过自己的声音。

 

"你纱布放哪儿了？"

 

"会好的，"Loki的声音含糊。Natasha拿开手。

 

"这我知道，"她说。"这不是重点。包扎下没坏处。"

 

Loki撑开一边眼皮看着她。她的脸色还好，但嘴部周围的线条紧绷着。他点点头，朝后仰去。"在水槽下面，"他说。"那边应该会有些你要找的东西。"

 

他听着她翻箱倒柜的声音，深吸了一口气后扭头看向反扣的杯子和其下形似黑曜石的物质。它看起来还是一动不动，毫无生命迹象，但当他用魔法试探时依然能感觉到它想抓住他。

 

Natasha整洁利索地包扎好他的肩膀。"你确定不需要人…照顾？"她问。"感觉那东西出来的时候造成了一些…严重的破坏。"

 

"我确定。"Loki动了动肩膀，就算还 _疼_ 也是那种假以时日自会愈合的伤痛。

 

Natasha一脸厌恶地看着那东西。"它带着很小的— _腿_ 。倒刺，我猜。张开的。但在离开你身体的瞬间就收起来了…"

 

"真讨人喜欢，"Loki咕哝着心里一阵恶心。他的身体正慢慢恢复平静。

 

“所以，”片刻后Natasha说。“对这件事有没有什么头绪？”

 

“这个国度里有能力制约我魔法的人的名单不长，”Loki说，呼吸还是很吃力。

 

“简短的名单，还是我们知道的两个名字？”

 

“两个？我敢说是三个。Doom，Osborn，还有神盾局。”

 

他以为她会否认，但片刻后她却说，“好吧，三个。但神盾局在你执行带回Banner的任务时派人袭击得不到什么好处。他们不会冒把 _他_ 惹毛的风险，而且我也不认为你做过什么会让他们把矛头对准你的事。”

 

“另外我不认为Osborn真有这本事，”Loki用余光看着她说道。“他是为了得到这些才与Doom联手的，但我怀疑Doom并不乐意分享他的知识。”

 

“对，”Natasha赞同道。“估计不。”她看着从他肩上拔出来的反光的黑色奇怪 _物体_ 。“所以你没见过这东西？”

 

“没，”Loki说。“它并非…就像我说的，我不认为它来自这里。”

 

Natasha皱眉。“所以，来自哪里？”她问道。

 

Loki摇了摇头。“我不确定。也许是…外界。”

 

Natasha敏锐地看了他一眼。“像是—”

 

“我在想，”Loki说，这时一段浮现的记忆令他突然一阵不稳，心生不悦。在Doom的城堡，第一次，戴着那人面具的机器人曾说过—

 

_我的认知早已突破这个世界，我听说过你。_

 

Loki的血液冻结了。居然有那么久，他感慨。不管那东西是什么，它当时已经在布局了，而且不仅如此，他 _知道_ 他— _从何种途径_ ？还有 _为什么_ ，他去找它是否也是对方一手设计的，他之前是否也被 _利用了_ …

 

目的何在？

 

“Loki？”Natasha语气在担心。他打起精神。

 

“你最近听到过关于von Doom的消息吗？”他问道。Natasha摇了摇头。

 

“没。拉托维尼亚相当安静，已经有段时间了。”她的嘴唇抿到了一起。“也许太安静了。我会派几个探子出去，看有没有人能查到更多消息。不过，你心里不光是这件事。”

 

“对，”Loki承认。“但我什么都不确定，而且在确定前我宁可先保持沉默。只是我在想von Doom和—对世界树造成干扰的那东西—之间是否…早就存在联系。他说过些话，我之前一直没想起直到刚才想到，让我觉得有这可能。”

 

Natasha的眉头皱得更深了。“听起来这事该让Fury知道。”

 

“也许是，”说着Loki朝后靠去。他突然很疲倦，而且还是隐约有点不适。“你能不能…”

 

“我可以告诉他，”她说。“鉴于你看起来需要休息。但他肯定会找你问话。”

 

“我敢肯定。”Loki心不在焉地揉着肩膀，手指碰到刚长好的地方时疼得嘶了一声。“Natasha…我感谢你的帮助。”

 

“你不会有事了吧？既然…那不知道什么玩意已经取出。”

 

“应该是，”说着Loki睁开双眼对她疲惫地笑了笑。“我只要稍事休息就能完全恢复了。”他挑起一边眉毛。“你知道，这更加表明你该让我一有机会就拧下von Doom的脑袋。”

 

_“我以为是他的胳膊，”Natasha说，但她轻声笑了出来。“也许。到时候看。这依然只是猜测。你并非来自这里，但没有他人帮助你也来了。”_

 

“也许是我错了，”Loki说，“但我相当肯定在这件事上我没有弄错。”

 

“到时候看，”Natasha又说了一遍，随后眯起眼睛。“在我来找你之前你什么都不会做，对吧？”她的语气中隐含着一丝威胁。

 

“除了小睡一会儿什么都不做，”Loki举起双手让她放心。“别怕，特工Romanov。今天不会有攻击国家首脑的鲁莽举动。”

 

“很高兴听到这话，”她说。“到床上去吧。把打盹的时间延长；你看起来就像一周没睡过似的。”

 

Loki打了个哈欠点点头，但在她悄然离开后他直接蜷进了沙发里，累的无法动弹。她带走了碎片，不管那是什么。奇怪的是Loki发现自己有种解脱感：那东西莫名令他的胃部不适。不光是因为它曾在他体内，而是别的什么，某种…不对劲的感觉。

 

 _我的认知早已突破这个世界_ **…** 一直与Doom交流的会是谁？还有为什么会提到Loki的名字？他试图再次回想那块缺失的记忆，但隐隐作痛的眼睛警告他放弃尝试。现在他已经肯定有人对他动了手脚。而von Doom很符合，某些地方…

 

他的眼皮开始打架，随后他滑入了焦躁和不快的梦境中。

 

* * *

 

他被刺耳的手机铃声吵醒，抱怨了一声，差点把它扔到屋子另一头；十有八九是Fury来索要他没有的答案。他的大脑像是被打成了糊状。然而当他拿起设备，眯着眼看向屏幕时，上面却不是Fury的名字，而是Roslyn的。

 

Loki叹了口气，还是接了。“喂？”他的声音带着睡意。他瞥了眼炉子上的时钟，时间显示他睡了将近十个小时, 所以现在是清晨时分。他不着边际地想Roslyn有没有睡觉。

 

“Luke？”她的声音无疑在紧张，于是Loki坐起身，眉头紧锁。“嗨，呃嗯，抱歉吵醒你了。我熬夜研究了我们之前聊过的…那些，尝试了些新测试，然后，呃嗯。你忙吗？”

 

Loki打开灯，眯起眼看着它。 _命运女神_ 但他的头在疼。似乎越来越严重了。“不忙，”他说。“算不上。怎么？”

 

“我发现了点东西，然后我觉得当面跟你解释会比较容易，”她匆忙说。Loki用手指压着太阳穴并站起身，寻找用于缓解疼痛的药物。之前貌似效果还不错。

 

“不能等吗？”他问。

 

“我…我真的很抱歉。我想不能。”声音越来越紧张，于是Loki用鼻子呼出一口气。她在害怕。她发现了什么惊慌成这样？

 

各种能想到的可能性（血液中有寄生虫，身体组织直接受到影响，魔法被扭曲）令他的血液冰冷。Loki紧紧闭了闭眼再睁开。

 

“好吧，”他说。“行啊。如果有这必要。还是平时的地方？”

 

“对，那里—那里就行，谢谢。”

 

Loki愁眉不展。“你的声音在抖，Roslyn。你喝了多少咖啡？”

 

她笑了，虽然笑声也在抖。“应该是超标了。只是。你会很快过来吗？”

 

“很快，”Loki让她放心。他挂断电话，手指按压着眼睛呻吟了一声。头疼的时候他其实什么都不想做。只想在黑暗中躺着，希望随着时间的流逝能有所减轻。

 

但倘若Doom与他在世界树外遭遇的那东西是一伙的，而那存在又对他做了手脚，如果Roslyn能告诉他是什么…

 

催动魔法扭曲空间时他觉得过于吃力（有种 _筋疲力尽_ 的感觉，像是根本没得到过休息）。正坐在高脚凳上的Roslyn弹了起来。实验室眩目的灯光直刺着他的双眼。

 

“Luke，”她笑着说，但笑容显得僵硬又紧张。“嘿，谢谢你过来。真的很抱歉这么早就打电话给你，我知道你肯定才醒—”

 

Loki后颈的毛发竖了起来，他总觉得 _哪里不对_ 。不是睡眠不足或咖啡因过量导致的亢奋。而是一个不习惯，也不喜欢撒谎的人拙劣的欺骗。

 

Loki非常突然地退了一步。“是谁威胁你，”说着他召唤魔法检查各个角落。Roslyn愣住了。

 

“什么？威胁—威胁我？”

 

“是的，”Loki说。“把我骗过来。”入口数量有限。他应该直接带她走，但她身上可能被施了咒，如果Doom另选了目标，另找了一位 _朋友_ ，只是这一位更无还手之力—

 

Roslyn舔了舔嘴唇。“我不知道你在说些什么，”她在撒谎，而眼神正朝某个角落飘去。“我只是—有些东西—”

 

他转身，皱着眉头，朝她走了一步。“你在撒谎，”他尖锐地说道。“你当时就说了谎，而且现在还在撒谎。告诉我—”Roslyn睁大了双眼朝他身后奔去。她做了个 _不，不要_ 的口型，但Loki发现的太迟了。

 

在陷阱咬合前不到一秒的时间他明白了。Loki可以想象落入圈套的兔子脖子上的绳索收紧时应该就是这种感觉，越挣扎勒的越紧—像绳套又像是蛇，嗡的一声有什么被激活了，随即Loki的力量遭到了扼制。他捏着喉咙浑身一阵颤栗，忘了该如何呼吸，肺中的空气被挤了出来，每一个细胞都如撕裂般在疼—

 

Loki折腰，喘息不止。Natasha的声音： _我不认为你做过什么会让神盾局把矛头对准你的事_ ，她曾说过。 _哦，你这个骗子_ ，这个冰冷恶毒的念头甚至比他们的陷阱更令他愤怒，背叛他更深切。

 

他寻找Roslyn却发现一众探员正催促他退后。她正看着他，像是有话要说，但他别过了头。大约有十五名探员涌入了实验室，没有一个是他认识的。 _仁慈_ ，呼吸依然不畅的Loki想到。 _我不认为我受得了。_

 

“你说过这不会伤害他，”他听见Roslyn义愤填膺的声音，倍感矛盾的同时却又心怀感激，至少窃取他魔法的事不是她干的。她只是诱饵。为什么找她而不是Natasha，他在想；也许他们认为他对她的疑心更重？

 

他两眼直直盯着门口直到Coulson进来。男人脸上的表情无法解读。Loki直视着他的双眼，没有掩饰自己的愤怒。“你对联合暗能量任务设施知道些什么？”Coulson沉默了几秒后问道。Loki一言不发。没想到的是Coulson居然一脸 _失望_ 。

 

 _光会说漂亮话_ ，Loki想咆哮。 _这就是你担心的？你就是这么回报我的忠心的？_

 

“特工，”Coulson说道。“我们将以盗窃神盾局财产的名义将你收押。”

 

Loki的大脑彻底一片空白。“什么？”明明有那么多指控可用—为什么要 _撒谎_ ？

 

“今天凌晨1:36有人闯入联合暗能量任务基地，”Coulson说道。他的目光定格在Loki身上，像是在寻找什么。“就是我之前跟你提过的那座。这一次，有东西被盗了。一名特工被杀。”Loki瞪着他，依然步履蹒跚，并摇了摇头。

 

“我从来没 _听说过_ 这个地方。我没有—”他没有说下去。他们绝不会相信他。相信这个 _骗子_ 。“你们有什么证据？”他质问，上气不接下气。他的肺被挤在胸口，艰难地呼吸着。

 

Coulson面无表情地盯着他看了漫长的几秒。然后他拿出一件手提式小设备，捧到他面前。那看起来是间空屋；右下角标有时间和日期。

 

一个黑影离开墙边向前走来。Loki盯着那个移动的黑点，看着他上前靠近监控，带着认定目标的专注，迈着目的明确的步伐。

 

当黑影来到摄像头前时，他停下脚步抬头看了一眼。Coulson暂停了录像并放大。

 

那是他的脸，Loki迟钝的大脑疑惑不解。即使在黑暗中那也一清二楚。他的脸。

 

Coulson继续播放视频，然后Loki看到自己举起了一只手，魔法开始在指尖凝聚。视频中断。Loki傻眼了。这是假的。不管怎样，这一定是假的。这…

 

他的喉咙干涩思维打结，随着魔法被逐渐扼制，他的视野开始变窄。“失窃的是什么，”他哑着嗓子发问。“告诉我— _告诉_ 我失窃的是什么。”

 

Coulson关闭视频。“我们一直称其为宇宙魔方，”他说。“也许你能告诉我们更多。就从你为什么要拿走说起。”

 

宇宙魔方。他 _知道_ 这个名字，为何它听来如此 _熟悉_ —

 

Loki呼吸一滞。伽马辐射—宇宙物质。带Banner来研究某些威力强大的东西，但他们不想让他接触。暗能量和世界树还有 _宇宙魔方_ 。

 

_（但为何要将如此危险的物品留在米德加尔特，父亲？_

_因为还有更容易被忽视的地方吗？谁会在猪舍中寻找珍珠？_

_但留在这里不是更安全吗？_

_力量强大的物品最好安置在不同的地方，Loki。）_

 

他的头。他的 _头_ 。但Loki仍在反抗，召唤—

 

“Loki？”Coulson的声音中第一次出现了轻微的迟疑。

 

 _多么奇妙的生物。_ Loki一阵颤栗。他的头颅像是要裂开，裂成两半。 _也许我还用得到你，_ 一个声音在说，随后他体内 _确实_ 有东西破裂了，然后他失去了意识。

 

 _哦_ ，最后一刻他在想。 _你们这些蠢货。你们这些蠢到不能再蠢的家伙。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：  
> [1]Doomnapped：Doom+kidnapped，就是被Doom绑架的意思，但找不到合适的中文，就姑且这么翻吧…


	34. Chapter 34

他醒来时在一间囚室内。

 

这并不意外。让他没想到的是他正躺在一张床上而且双手没被束缚。那种一点一点窒息的感觉已经消失—所以不管他们用了什么手段禁锢他的魔法，他们已经调整了强度。Loki尝试接触他的魔法，他能感觉到它的 _存在_ 却无法汲取力量。

 

他的头仍在抽痛，但现在他思路清晰，而且依然记得在最后那痛苦的几秒中意识到的事。所以，至少他成功破解了自己被人动了什么手脚那部分。他想起的东西远比他想要的多。一股力量挤压着他的意识，像熟透的橙子，在他的思维，记忆和灵魂中扫荡。还有那个名字。

 

这件事想太多还是会让Loki的眼睛有种被冰锥扎穿的感觉，因此他将其丢在一边，而恶心的感觉梗在腹中。所有那些睡眠过长的夜晚，头疼—监控录像中他的脸。Thanos做了什么已经相当清楚。 _也许我还用得到你。_ Thanos和Doom还有—

 

而神盾局认为他背叛了他们，认为宇宙魔方在他手上。他怀疑他们根本不会相信 _他的_ 说辞。他们没理由相信。 _蠢货_ ，他苛责自己。他太大意了，轻信，像只待宰的羔羊一样步入了他们陷阱。

 

他本该更加生气。但他们貌似并没有 _做错_ ，尽管Loki对自己午夜的短途旅行毫无印象。他思索只是那段记忆被掩埋了，还是说发生这一切的时候在场的并 _不是他_ ，会不会只是Thanos或其走狗控制了他的身体，就像灵魂附着在尸体上那样。

 

Loki用鼻子做了几次深呼吸，免得被脑海中那副场景恶心得吐出来。

 

头顶传来嗞的一声巨响，随后Loki听见门开了。他闭眼听着脚步声，好奇接下来会发生什么。他们是否会逼问他无法提供的信息？ _他们会用何种手段来逼你就范_ ，一个阴暗的声音冷酷地低语道。

 

“Loki，”Coulson的声音传来。他仍旧闭着眼没有回应。“我们知道你醒着，”停顿了片刻后他继续说道。

 

“你知不知道它对我会有什么影响？”Loki有上千件该说的事，却只是问道。他的声音听起来奇怪而疏远。“你们…精心研制的这种用来禁锢我 _赛德尔_ 的手段。”

 

Coulson迟疑了。“什么影响？”他问，这已经给出了答案。他想起Roslyn当时的话 _你说过这不会伤害他_ 。或许这不该是种解脱，但至少给了他一丝慰藉。

 

“它让我无法呼吸，”他说道。“我猜我该谢谢你们调整了强度。现在我只觉得像捂着鼻子在呼吸。”

 

“流鼻血也是因为这个原因？”Coulson谨慎维持着中立的语气。但他当然不会表露任何情绪让Loki当作把柄。

 

他虚弱地咳出一声笑。“不，”他说。“不全是。”

 

“那是什么？”

 

Loki坐了起来，侧身将双腿甩下床，并正视Coulson。“我没有偷宇宙魔方。至少，并不是你们想的那样。”Coulson的表情闪烁了一下。

 

“我们拍到了你的脸，”他温和地说。“使用魔法。就算你说是某个异形者—我们也没有任何确证的实例，除了—还是—你，基于你留下的魔法和相当独特的能量签名…你是个高明的骗子，但还没高明到那种程度。”

 

这些话格外扎心。Loki内心一部分觉得 _这又有什么关系，他们已经一口咬定你是叛徒，说什么都是徒劳。别出言求情贬低自己_ **。** “我是想告诉你—没错，身体是我的。但意识—不是。”Loki重重咽了口口水。Coulson的表情没有变。

 

“不是你的意识。”

 

“我想不是。”他呼了口气。“你还记不记得…当我穿越回来时受伤了。然后我想不起…我怀疑我在那里遇到的个体—对我做了手脚。在我的意识中施加了…某些法术，还有别的，以免—被我察觉。”

 

Coulson只是面无表情地看着他。他看起来并不买账，于是Loki突然一阵火大。 _我说的是实话_ ，他想发飙。 _我为何要编造如此低级的谎言。_

 

“它是做什么的？”Coulson突然发问。“宇宙魔方。它有什么用途？”

 

“它是一件蕴藏着巨大能量的物品，历史比阿萨神族还久远，”Loki说。“我并不…知道它的力量有多强，但它几乎不同于宇宙中的任何物质。众神之父…几百年前将它藏在这里。我并不—我根本不知道它在这里。”这些话不断往上冒。“你们不该乱动它。你们无法驾驭它的力量，它的光芒就如射穿宇宙的光束。而你们肯定也明白这并非明智之举，不然为何要瞒着我—”

 

当他意识到自己的话会引发误解时已经太迟了。Coulson的表情再度严厉起来。“这是否就是你拿走它的原因？”他问。“为了保护我们？”

 

“在你告诉我之前我甚至都不知道它在 _这里_ ，”Loki拔高了音量。他感觉一阵头晕而且有点气短。“为何要对我保密，明知处理此类事物我比你们任何人都更有准备？你们嘴上说着信任忠诚那些个漂亮话，却愚蠢到去玩弄超出你们理解的力量，而现在它引来了远古的恶魔。”

 

“你所谓给你洗脑的那个‘远古恶魔’，”Coulson开口。他的语调让Loki咬牙切齿。“除了你没人见过。这么巧你又想了起来。”他叹了口气。“Loki。没必要把这件事搞大。”

 

“还不够兴师动众吗？”Loki悻悻然问道。

 

“就告诉我宇宙魔方在哪，把它交还。不管这东西归不归阿斯加德都轮不到你来没收。”

 

“你没 **听懂** 我的意思，”Loki内心涌起一阵怒火。“动动脑子！宇宙魔方能帮人穿越宇宙。跨越维度。在不同世界间穿梭。你 _明知道_ 有东西正在逼近—”

 

“我们知道的只是些只有你认得出来的模糊威胁，和一些我们无法理解的奇怪读数，”Coulson打断。他一边眼皮抽了一下。

 

“去问Roslyn—特工Carrolly，”Loki说。他能听出自己话中的绝望，这令他怨恨。“或者特工Fukayama。我经历异常已经，几周了。”

 

Coulson摇摇头转过身。“抱歉给你造成不适，”他说。真诚的语气却如雪上加霜。“我相信你明白其中的必要性。”他走了。Loki勉强才忍住将拳头砸向囚室内墙和尖叫的欲望。

 

* * *

 

 

他们放他一个人待着。

 

Loki毫不怀疑会有监控摄像头，但视野范围内没有守卫，而单调无味的寂静很快就开始啃噬他了。他来回走动，铺那张小床，检查肩上愈合的痕迹。暂停盯着它看。这东西本来的用途是什么？如果Doom跟Thanos是一伙的（还有为什么这个名字听起来如此 _熟悉_ ）而Loki又在不知不觉间做了他的帮凶，为什么要动手让他丧失行动能力？

 

除非那个黑色外星异物还有没来得及实现的其他用途。也许是将他更彻底地交给Thano掌控，或是强化他施加的魔法。或别的目的。

 

他的伙食是由陌生人送来的，从细缝中递入，避免直接接触。面对Loki的询问他一言不发，只是用看野兽的谨慎的目光盯着他。Loki想过绝食但判定这毫无意义，然后一小时后同一个人回来收走了盘子。

 

不知何时他睡着了，尽管很不安稳。醒来时他咬住舌头才没有尖叫出声，但却想不起做过什么噩梦。

 

他的下一位访客是Natasha，四餐，他认为应该是在一天半之后。他一听见开门声就坐了起来，仍抱着些许期待，希望来人是来传达他已洗脱嫌疑，得到释放的消息—但事与愿违。只有Natasha一个人。穿着休闲装而非制服，但Loki还是发现自己的表情在抽搐，某种愤世嫉俗的丑恶情绪涌了上来。

 

“令人钦佩的演技，”他说。Natasha站在原地盯着他看了许久后拉了张长凳坐了下来。

 

“你什么意思？”

 

“你一定早就知道神盾局在怀疑我，”他说，因为这已经很明显了。回想Coulson的问题，他偶然提起的第一次入侵…他们当时只是没有证据。“然而你却从未显露过丝毫怀疑。你真的很有天赋。”

 

Natasha脸上闪过某种看上去极其类似受伤的表情。“事实上，我并不知情，”她语气平平。“我直到事发前大约一小时才知道他们要逮捕你，当时我去了你的公寓，想看看你怎么样却发现你不在。”

 

Loki勾起嘴角。“说得好听。”

 

Natasha动了动下颌。“实话。”她的语调甚至越发平坦。“我理解你认定我早就知情，但我并非无所不知。”

 

Loki想要相信她。他不确定自己是否还信。“而你现在来是…为了？来质问我神盾局好心收留我，我怎么能恩将仇报？”

 

Natasha手肘撑着膝盖向前倾身。“你说了你没做。”

 

Loki冷笑。“我会的，不是吗。”

 

“别，”Natasha的声音突然尖锐起来。“别想跟我耍花样或是把我气走。我已经很火大了。我看得出你想干吗而且没打算让你得逞。”

 

“哦？”Loki说。“我想干吗？”

 

“扮演某个角色，”Natasha说。“你认为每个人都已认定你是个奸诈的反派，所以你就破罐破摔，因为反正他们都带着有色眼镜看人，狡辩也没有意义。”Loki的表情露出了马脚，他一阵缩瑟。她皮笑肉不笑地说道。“我每天都带着面具生活，Loki。一眼就能看穿。而且我了解你。”

 

Loki别开视线。片刻后，Natasha再度开口，声音变得安静。

 

“特工Carrolly说你当时非常惊讶。说你貌似并不知道失窃的是什么，而当你听到时脸白得跟纸一样。”

 

Loki一侧肩膀一阵抽搐。“他们会说我是个高明的骗子。”

 

Natasha眯起双眼。“我看了视频。”

 

“那就当场否决了你的论调，不是吗？”

 

“你要是被洗脑了那就另当别论了。” Loki眨了眨眼，好奇她是不是跟Coulson聊过。Natasha举起一只手，掰手指列举道。“我们知道你在外太空跟某些东西发生过冲突。你当时的记忆已经遗失或损伤，这暗示了某种干涉。另外就像我说的，我看了视频。我记得你在我走时是什么样子—苍白，无力，病态。在视频里—你有着不同的肢体语言，而且看上去并不像几小时前刚从感染的伤口里取出过东西的样子。”

 

Loki心中燃起微弱的希望之火。“我恢复力强，”他说。Natasha只是看着他，于是Loki避开了视线。“这都是—推测。你没有证据。”

 

“我可以问你发生了什么，”Natasha说。

 

Loki低头看着他的双手。“我的话毫无价值。”

 

“对我来说不是。”Loki半合着眼睛瞥了她一眼，后者抬起一侧肩膀后又放下。“我也是个骗子，Loki。那并不意味着我的每句话都是谎言。对朋友，我可以给予些许信任。”

 

Loki瞪着她，胸口有种奇怪的感觉，但没等他多想就凝固了。他退后。“这是场审讯，”他说。“你是—来做和事佬的。是负责听的耳朵。你不是以 _朋友_ 的身份来的。”

 

Natasha的目光变得犀利。“你说对了一半，”她说。“Coulson是找过我。但这并不意味着我不能作为朋友来这儿。”

 

他看着她，喉咙口冒出一阵尖酸刻薄的笑声。“干得 _漂亮_ 。特工Romanov。”

 

“Loki。”Natasha的声音紧绷。他猛地背过身。

 

“你想知道发生了什么？”他问道。“我想起来了。我整合了线索，或至少部分，然后我 _想了起来_ 。我为了救你们去了世界夹缝，在那里有东西正等着。某个很久以前就知道我，清楚我 _名字_ 的存在。他击碎我的防御，将我的意识搅成一团。而当他认清我，以洗劫城池的暴力剥夺走我的意识后，他扭曲了我的意愿，手法我不清楚，然后利用我去寻找他渴望的物品。你们的 _宇宙魔方_ 。”

 

Loki从鼻腔深吸一口气。他的头又开始疼了，于是他用手指按压着眼睛仿佛这样就能缓解压力。“然后，在掩埋了我脑中关于他和他做了什么的记忆后，把我这颗浑然不觉的棋子扔了回来。”他无情地大笑。“手段之高明令我不得不欣赏。毕竟，正如Coulson指出，我是唯一能证实他存在的人。想必神盾局只会单纯断定我疯了，想以退为进，甚至不惜大意到被监控摄像头拍到。”

 

Natasha没有作声。在漫长的停顿之后Loki朝她看去，在她脸上看到了一种奇怪的神情，像是在努力掩埋情绪却不是很成功。“你什么时候想起来的，”最终她说道。

 

“Coulson告诉我失窃物品是什么的时候，”Loki说。他体内猛烈一时的情绪风暴离去得十分突然，只留下了麻木。“我意识到了—其中的关联。于是打破了封印我记忆的屏障。”

 

“很疼吧，”她突然说。Loki没有回答。“他还能控制你吗？”她问道。Loki耸了耸肩。

 

“我不知道。也许。似乎有这可能。”

 

“为什么让你被抓？”她问道。“被拍到？只是因为疏忽吗？”

 

Loki猝然一动。“你相信我？”

 

“就当我相信，”Natasha说。“让我们先把这件事捋一捋。为什么要让自己的双面间谍入狱？”

 

“很简单，”Loki说。Natasha挑眉于是他无趣地继续说道。“我已经完成了回收宇宙魔方的使命。现在可以用我来顶罪。”

 

“用来引开神盾局的注意力，”她说。“给我们点事做，而与此同时手握宇宙魔方的人可以悄悄把它弄出去。”Loki点了点下巴表示同意。Natasha闭起了眼睛。

 

“你相信我吗，”Loki脱口而出，尽管话一出口他就恨死了问出这些话的自己。Natasha睁开双眼冷静端详着他。Loki觉得她在认真考虑答案。

 

“相信，”最终她开口，而Loki一脸无措地对她眨了眨眼。几乎动摇了。他坐下弓起背，体内冲刷而过的宽慰感比他预想的还强烈。

 

“哦，”他的声音微弱。

 

“但是，”Natasha说。“目前还没证据。而且就算有…就算我们能证明情况属实。也就是你被操纵了。被洗脑了。”

 

恍然大悟时Loki突然感到一阵寒意。“神盾局也不能放我出去，”他说。“只要不能确定我的意识完全属于自己。而你们只能探测到…这些咒语的回声。”想笑的冲动冒了上来，Loki勉强忍住。“这无关紧要。 _当然了。_ ”他们会让他烂在这里。无法顺畅地呼吸，拴着他，关住他，而他 _会_ 发疯的。

 

他可以尝试越狱。就算没有魔法他也比任何人类都强壮，然后如果借助他放倒的人手中的武器…

 

不。人数太多，而且他将不可避免地杀死其中一些。Loki…并不是很想那么做。此外，他相信他们在别处还有应对他这个威胁的长久之计，万一这个牢笼关不住他。

 

片刻后他抬起目光，心中一阵苦闷。“你们不能把我留在这里。你们 _需要_ 我。”

 

Natasha嘴唇扭曲。“你依然能帮忙。告诉我们你知道的关于宇宙魔方的事。或是关于那个控制你的人的事。”

 

“然后呢？”Loki质问。“我要在这里待多久？”Natasha仍旧面无表情，于是Loki一声冷笑。“无限期。当然。”他内心涌起一阵怒火，渴望发泄，伤害， _杀戮_ 。他尝试做英雄，尝试 _帮助_ ，而这就是他收获的回报。一间暗无天日的地牢。

 

Loki突然感到一阵无以名状的疲惫。“帮我转达Jane Foster我不得不取消了，”察觉到Natasha的目光，他说道。

 

“Loki，”她开口。

 

他背过身去。“出去，”他一口回绝。"我已经无话可说了。”

 

直到听见大门在她身后关闭的声音Loki才转过身。他坐下，压低了脖子，缓慢而均匀地呼吸着。

 

他上一顿饭的餐盘还在地上，没人来收。Loki捡起它掰成了两半，但却丝毫未能平息他心中翻腾的怒火。

_你们这些彻头彻尾蠢到不能再蠢的蠢货_ ，他一阵暴怒。 _而最愚蠢的那个却是我。_

 

* * *

 

 

Loki很累，但他选择不睡。他已经不确定能否相信自己了，尤其是对他魔法的束缚会妨碍他一贯的防御，从而进一步敞开他的意识。想到闭上双眼后醒来的却是另一个人令他头皮发麻。

 

Natasha没有再来，他几乎后悔将她赶走。她估计是他一段时间以来见过的最接近朋友的存在。如果曾有过。他不着边际地想还有谁知道。Barton，可能。但Rogers是否会获知？Banner被带至此地是为了宇宙魔方—他们是否会告知他窃贼的身份，或仅仅是被盗的消息？

 

要过多久他才会被遗忘？

 

门外响起的吵闹对话声打断了Loki的沉思。他偏过头，竖起耳朵，但只能听出只言片语。片刻后争吵似乎停止了，随后大门再次打开；Loki坐了起来，双手放在膝盖上，抹去脸上的情绪—不过一看到来人是谁就很难淡定了。

 

“嗨，”Roslyn说。Loki冷下脸一言不发。她低下头。“我是来这儿…采集血样的。”Loki瞪着她，直到对方坐立不安。“他们让我带个保镖但我说了没那必要，”她说。

 

Loki挑起一侧眉毛。“是吗？”他冷冷地说，如同他之前对Lewis用的口气。Roslyn缩瑟了一下，但Loki心中由此产生的愧疚却微乎其微。

 

“对不起，”她的声音微弱。“他们命令我…我不得不。”

 

“你不得不，”Loki的语气冷漠无情。她低下了头。

 

“我不知道那会伤害你。”

 

Loki大笑了一声。“你要是知道我可能还没这么生气，”他说。“至少那说明你有胆量彻底背叛我，而不是假装还有那么点 _在乎_ 。”

 

“我在乎！”这回Roslyn的语气略显受伤，也许还带着点愤怒。“但你偷走了那东西，宇宙魔方—”

 

“你该祝贺自己能成功把我骗进圈套，”Loki盖过她的声音。“没多少人取得过这项成就。”

 

“别说了，”Roslyn的音量提了上来。“只是—我不知道该做何感想！我是个科学家，不是间谍。特工Coulson说你被人利用了—我认为他不会在这种事上 _撒谎_ 。”

 

Loki愣住了，他退了一步。 _特工Coulson说你被人利用了。_ 这听起来与 _特工Coulson说你是个叛徒_ 不同。他抛开这一想法，只是冷眼看着Roslyn。她首先垂下了目光。

 

“我只是受命来这里抽血的，”她说。“这就样。抽完就走。”

 

“用来干吗，”片刻后他说。“还有如果我拒绝会怎样？”

 

“用来分析，”Roslyn说。“还有—我不知道。”

 

 _分析。哪种分析？_ 如果她没说，不过，她应该不会说。或不知道。Loki不想交出更多血液，尤其是现在。然而…他们手上已经有了。而且他跟Coulson提过Roslyn和Jun的调查。如果这是为了继续那项调查，也许…

 

_别点燃你的希望。以为他们会在意你就是傻子，即便他们已经发现罪魁祸首并不是你。或至少并非出于你本意。_

 

“行，”最终他说。“来吧。”

 

要打开他牢笼的大门她还是得叫一名保镖帮忙。Loki没有尝试借机逃脱—他跑不了多远。她进屋后保镖锁上门，这令他微微挑起了眉毛。

 

“他们就不怕我会抓你当人质？”

 

Roslyn咽口水的动作显而易见。“我猜不会，”她说，这等于证实了Loki的猜测，也就是他们确实拥有至少 _自认为_ 能制服他的手段。也许这间囚室内就有他们能散播的装置。要不然就是有人对他对Roslyn怀有的好感极其有信心。

 

准备注射器和药瓶的过程中她一直低着头。“我不知道那会伤害你，”她又说了一遍。“他们用来…隔离你魔法的那东西。”

 

“你干的？”Loki冷冷发问。她猛抬起头。

 

“不！”她的语气相当愤慨足以让人信以为真。“我—我根本没参与过那个项目。在他们让我—帮忙之前我甚至都不知道有这回事。”

 

“魔法并非刀枪一类的武器，”片刻后Loki直言。“它是我的一部分。我的存在，我的…生物现象，我猜。也许我该为自己感到庆幸，你的同事还没那么狂热。”

 

Roslyn没有开口。Loki摇摇头卷起袖子，把胳膊伸给她，扭头没去看抽血的过程。

 

“对不起，”她说。Loki闭上眼没有看她。至少过程很快。一等结束他就抽回了胳膊，起身远离她。后悔，他冷冷地告诫自己，并不能挽回什么。她还是选择了充当诱饵，而他也中计了。 _这就是信任的教训。是你自己把刀递给了别人来捅你。_

 

“你好了没，”见她没有离开的意思他终于开口。

 

“Luke—特工Silver，”她说。“它是什么？那个宇宙魔方？”

 

Loki揉了揉太阳穴。又一阵隐隐的头痛袭来，他阴郁地思索这是普通的头痛还是…干扰的迹象。那个存在对他有多少掌控？是何种掌控？“某样你们所有人一开始就不该碰的东西，”他说。

 

“这话什么意思？”又是那种好奇心，曾让他喜闻乐见， _倍感荣幸_ 。发明禁锢他的手段的人要不是她，还能是谁？Chandra手下某些他几乎没注意过的技术人员？Loki克制住咬牙的冲动。

 

“意思是神盾局正在乱动他们无法理解的事物。”他从鼻腔呼出一口气。“你为什么不回答 _我_ 几个问题？”他听出Roslyn在犹豫。“你欠我的，不是吗？”他加了句。

 

“我会…告诉你，如果我能，”最终她说道。Loki转身，仍旧维持着空白的表情。

 

“ _你_ 对宇宙魔方了解多少？”

 

“我，个人？”Roslyn坐立不安。“我…不多。”

 

“它是怎么落到神盾局手上的？”

 

她看了眼门口。不知道是在怕他，还是怕说出不该说的话？“我不知道。可能是二战之后从纳粹手上收缴的？”

 

“那 _他们_ 在用它做些什么？”

 

“制造武器，”她的语气更加确定。

 

Loki无需询问是在哪或是如何找到它的。高能物品总会主动现身，就算要经历漫长的时间。他好奇众神之父是否知道它在这里。“制造武器，”他重复道。如此老套。力量落入他们手中于是他们力图制造更厉害的武器。

 

“它是用来干吗的？”Roslyn问。“它是个巨型的能量源，这点我知道—”

 

Loki呛出一声笑。“那是保守的说法。”他抬头看向一台监控摄像头所在的位置。“说实话没有试图 _敲打_ 它算你们走运。由此产生的震荡波说不定会毁灭你们的星球。”Roslyn瞪大了眼睛，于是Loki撇了撇嘴。“但 _这_ 也说不准，不是吗。”他走回床边坐下。“如果我没猜错—而且我相当肯定没错—宇宙魔方是压缩成物质的一个奇点，没有人，包括我本人在内，能理完全理解其控制过程。”

 

“那不可能，”Roslyn不知所措地说道。“你不可能…”

 

“我还以为认识我这么久你不会再武断地定论什么可能什么不可能了，特工Carrolly，”Loki说。“行了。现在你知道它是什么了。”他再次望向摄像头。“我希望这节课能对你有所启发。”

 

“我…懂了，”最后她说道，尽管听起来还是有点将信将疑。Loki起身远离她。

 

“完事了吗？”

 

“如果我能…”Roslyn朝门口瞟了一眼。“你有什么需要吗？也许我可以…”

 

Loki的右手在身侧握紧，他逼自己松开。“我 _想要_ 不被关在笼子里，”他直言不讳。“我相信这你没法答应。”沉默，随后Loki粗重地吁了口气。“走吧，特工Carrolly。要是没别的事我想你没有逗留的理由。”

 

“好吧，”停顿了片刻后她说道。“我…我真的很抱歉。”

 

“我相信你是，”稍事停顿后Loki说，并将头转到正好能用眼角余光看到她的角度。“但你的 _道歉_ 根本改变不了任何事。”

 

她离开时耷拉着肩膀，但什么都没说。Loki拒绝感到愧疚。她已经做出了她的选择。

 

Loki回到床边坐下，心中满溢的挫败令他喘不过气。他想把床从地上拆了甩到墙上，想把毛毯撕成碎片，想用拳头猛砸那道隔离直到两败俱伤。

 

他深吸了一口气再慢慢呼出，重复这一动作直到那股冲动退去，却只带来了疲惫和恶心的感觉，而且就连深呼吸都无法彻底充盈肺部时它能带来的满足其实很有限。Loki好奇Natasha此刻在做什么；他脑中恶毒的部分描绘着她和Barton两人嘲笑外星人 _愚蠢行为_ 的画面， _如此轻信_ 。

 

他翻过身面对着墙壁，闭起了双眼。

 

 _Thanos。_ 他应该试着从这个名字入手。他是在哪里听到的？

 

* * *

 

 

当他好不容易睡着时Doom潜进了他寂静冰冷的梦境。他破开Loki的胸膛将宇宙魔方塞了进去，在它的灼烧之下Loki扭动着，滚烫难耐。“这一次没人会来救你，”他说，但用的却是Thor的声音。“区区约顿叛徒。”

 

他一扭头发现自己正站在太空中的碎石上，野蛮的力量犹如掐着他喉咙的手一般控制着他的意识。恐惧席卷过他全身，他想大喊却发不出声音。“你自找的，”那个可怕的声音对他说，而Loki哭着点了点头。“一件弱小的工具，”他低声说，“但够用了。”

 

 _我自由了_ ，Loki不顾一切地想。 _我已经知道你了。_

 

“你以为这不在我计划之中吗？”他问道，随后将Loki推出边缘于是他开始坠落，坠落，一直—

 

他被一股力道猛地拉住，就像挂在绞架的绳索上，跪在黑暗中。没有宝座，也没有粉碎的行星，只有他和这个生物，这个Thanos。

 

“你做的太过火了，”Loki说。他的声音在抖，但还在。

 

“我还没出手呢，”Thanos的语气带着兴味。“你，不同…我看你已经没有底牌了。”

 

“是吗？”Loki抬起头。“我跟你还没完呢。”

 

“可惜，”Thanos说，只当他没开过口。“你是件不错的…工具。”他说起那个词的样子满是钟爱，Loki气得寒毛直竖，他咽下咆哮的冲动。

 

“我不属于你，”他直截了当地说。

 

“你可以。”Thanos带着无法解读的表情俯视着他。“你有力量。气魄。姑且可以说你打动了我。我愿意给予…仁慈。”那个词带着一丝Loki无法理解的讽刺。

 

Loki呛出一声笑。“你以为我会甘心当他人的 _奴仆_ ？”

 

“你想要归宿，”Thanos说。他的语气不带恳求，只是随口陈述事实。“你渴望…家庭。意义，和力量。这些你都会有。”

 

Loki摇晃着退后。听到这些事被露骨地揭穿，被Thanos以不带感情的声音 _可悲地_ 公然罗列出来，他的胸中溢满了羞耻。在他心中有个声音在窃窃私语： _有何不可。接受他的邀请。你没什么可失去的。你所谓的朋友已经背叛了你。_

 

_或者你会永远待在这个牢笼中吗？你甚至可以回头欺骗他，和他反目再去别的地方，带上宇宙魔方想去哪儿去哪。_

“不，”他说。他的心怦怦直跳。 _你这蠢货。_ “我的忠心没—那么容易收买。而且我对你给出的剧毒果实也不感兴趣。”

 

他以为他会愤怒。会暴怒。“可惜，”Thanos的语气根本无动于衷。“那我想我没必要保护你免受这次对话的后果了。”Loki感觉有什么—变了。

 

整个世界塌缩下来。痛苦吞噬了一切。黑暗破裂时Thanos消失了，Loki能感觉到那个可怕的存在在他脑中移动，犹如靴子踩死蚂蚁一般无心破坏着。

 

他在剧痛中醒来，心脏在胸腔中如擂鼓般狂跳不已，他的肺叶在燃烧。灯亮着而且有人在喊；他的肌肉像是被雷电劈过抽搐不止，而他的舌头在抽痛。

 

Loki有种自己刚做了个糟糕决定的可怕感觉。

 

“Silver。 _Silver。Luke！_ ”他终于反应过来环绕在耳边的声音是有人在喊他的名字。他拼命集中精神。又是，Natasha，和她一起的还有正盯着他的其他探员。Loki的胃中翻江倒海。

 

“怎么，”他挤出两个字。她看起来…很害怕。

 

“你一直在 _尖叫_ —有七分钟了，”她说。“ _到底_ 发生了什么？”

 

Loki一阵颤栗别开了视线，他闭上双眼。“没什么你能帮得上忙的。”

 

“我不在乎你认为我帮不帮得上忙。回答我的问题。”

 

他绝对是史上最愚蠢的白痴。拒绝一位已经把他捏在手里，而且还具有深不可测的力量的盟友，为的是…什么？一个牢笼和虚假的友谊？ _你想要归属感。你渴望拥有家人。_

 

也许这就是家庭。痛苦和背叛还有爱永远都得不到同等的回报。

 

“一个梦，”Loki说，他的口中干涩。“仅此而已。”他深吸了一口气缓缓呼出。“我需要和Jane Foster谈谈。”

 

“为什么，”短暂的停顿后Natasha问道。

 

“因为我必须帮她解决问题，”他的话有气无力。“我必须帮她搭建彩虹桥。”


	35. Chapter 35

“你必须看医生，”Natasha说。

 

“你为什么还在这里？”Loki问。

 

“别这样。”

 

“我没事。”

 

“骗子。”Romanov试图引起他的注意。“你看起来一团糟。病态，苍白。你有好几分钟毫无反应一直在 **尖叫** 。”

 

“对，没错，”Loki说。“是这么回事。”

 

Romanov的表情阴沉下来。“这不正常也不健康。我已经让人去联系Dr. Foster了，但需要时间。所以—”

 

“反正人类的医生也不知道该怎么治我，”Loki说，他不在乎会被周围的守卫听到。Romanov缩瑟了一下给了他一个无趣的眼神。“怎么？”Loki听得出自己的语气有多尖酸刻薄。“我短时间内不像是能离开这里的样子。保守秘密也没多大意义。”

 

“Silver—”她闭眼片刻，看得出是在数到五。“也许他们查不出具体问题，但至少能确保你没有脑出血，或是怎么说，我们能移除的植入物品—”

 

“没有。”Loki转过脸不去看她。“别管了，Romanov。我已经决定了。”

 

“于是 _这_ 又是什么意思？”她厉声说。

 

Loki摇摇头。 _十有八九我的拘禁会在Thor赶来保卫这个国度的那一刻结束，然后我会被关进一个远比这里更永久的牢笼。_ “字面意思。”

 

这一次他认为她数到了十才回答。“你打算做蠢事，对不对。你要帮Foster研究那什么桥的事—”

 

“我要帮她搭建彩虹桥，没错。你们需要盟友。所以我会为你们找来一些。”

 

“那么，这个方案，对你具体会有什么影响？”Loki朝Natasha瞥了一眼，而后者的笑容略显严厉。 “行了。如果你一直有这个选项为什么不一早这么做？我猜是因为你在母星的那群人眼里算不上多受欢迎。”

 

Loki未作辩驳。她说的没错。

 

“你依旧是一名特工，”停顿许久后Natasha开口。“这意味着你受我们保护。”

 

“我怀疑这没多大意义。况且，你该担心的并 _不是_ 这些。”

 

“你为什么不让 _我_ 来决定我需要担心什么不需要担心什么？”Loki能从话中听出她的烦躁，但不知该如何应对。她在生气，心烦意乱，而他却不确定这是因他而起还是为他而起。她搓了搓额头站起身，从囚室一端走到另一端。Loki半合着眼看着她。

 

“你该走了，”看到她没再开口他发话。“你留下也没有意义。”

 

“你答不答应让医生看看？”她问。Loki没有开口，于是她垂下脑袋沉默下来。最终她更为小声地问道，“刚才发生的事。是不是跟…盯上我们的那东西有关？”

 

Loki纠结要不要再跟她说一遍那只是个梦。然而，这似乎没有意义了。“是的。”

 

Natasha的眉头皱得更深了。“你能不能再多告诉我一点？”

 

Loki犹豫了。事到如今，他麻木地想，隐瞒还有意义吗？“我说了那是个梦，”他说。“那…并不完全是真相。那个利用了我…的存在。他自称Thanos。”那种熟悉的感觉又来了，但他还不能确定在哪听过。“他…接触了我。”

 

“怎么接触的？”Loki几乎感激这种从朋友到特工的切换。这让事情变得简单。

 

“直接靠意识接触。”Loki咽了口口水。“他问我是否有意…更换主子。”他笑了，笑声微微刺耳。“我拒绝了。他…不太高兴。”

 

Natasha微微动了动。“不高兴。所以那就是…那就是我到这儿的时候发生的事。”

 

Loki感觉自己的嘴角扯出一个阴郁的笑容。“并不确切。那是…他不再保护我免受由他的接触引起的副作用影响而产生的反应。”他直直看着前方，双手合十放在膝间。“想象一下…试图把整片海洋装入一个鱼缸。”

 

他眼角的余光看到Natasha的脸上瞬间没了血色。“你的话并不能让我信服你不需要医生。”

 

Loki耸了耸一侧肩膀。“如有损伤，说实话，我现在就不会在这跟你说话了。”他半合着眼睛。“单凭你们对付不了这家伙，特工Romanov。你们需要帮助。”

 

Natasha略显僵硬地起身。“我得和某些人谈谈这件事。传达…你告诉我的事。”她犹豫了一下，看着他。“你觉得他还会…再来吗？有没有什么办法我们能，我不知道，挡住他？”

 

“他也许会。不过我表示怀疑。”Loki给了她一个浅浅的笑容。“我可以一段时间不睡。但你明白我为什么急需和Foster博士谈。你能确保让她来吗？”

 

Natasha盯着他看了很久，很久，最终她点了一下头。“我会让她来的，”她舒缓了语气。“Loki…对不起。你不该受到这种对待。”

 

 _是吗？_ Loki想，但没说出口。他看着她走，一直等到她离开才瘫倒下来。他口中有种灰烬的味道。

 

一年多之前他曾让自己坠入虚空求死，但未能如愿。而现在再次面对死亡，他却感到抗拒。命运女神何其残忍。

 

在Natasha离开后的一片寂静中，他慢慢意识到，在他提到Thanos曾试图策反他时她甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。没有疑问，没有猜疑。

 

这却令他的胸口疼的越发厉害。

 

* * *

 

 

他们没有立刻把Dr. Foster带来。Loki一直等，努力不去想一点一点过去的时间，他度日如年，无时无刻不在担心他们没时间了。Thanos用宇宙魔方达成自己的目的会有多快？他的 _计划_ 到底是什么？

 

他保持清醒，害怕一旦睡着可能会发生的事。闭目养神，努力清醒头脑和集中精神。努力 _回忆_ ：他把宇宙魔方带去哪儿了，在Thanos的操纵下？他的意识是不是洞悉了什么秘密，被锁在了那个记忆的空洞里？他一直在围绕Doom打转，但他知道Natasha已经察觉到了这一特殊联系，而且他也没有进一步的证据。他只能寄希望于神盾局的切入点也在那里。

 

随着一餐又一餐—这是他能可靠记录时间的唯一方式—寂静和孤独开始侵蚀他。他猜可能已经过了两到三天。Natasha没有再来。

 

但最终，Foster来了。

 

听见意味着有人进入他狭小囚室的 _哔_ 声时他正在冥想，将注意力集中在呼吸上，借以摆脱他纷乱的思绪。Loki睁开眼，惊讶这个时间居然会来人，因为他一小时前才刚送走一餐。

 

一名神盾局探员走了进来，身后跟着特工Carrolly，她只短短看他一眼就垂下了目光。Foster在她身后问道，“你要带我去哪儿，Roslyn？我们 _在_ 哪，地下五层—”

 

（是吗？Loki只想了一瞬就抛开了这些思绪。继续放任只会让他产生幽闭恐惧。）

 

但Foster的说话声停止了。他迎上她的目光，后者睁大了眼睛，震惊地合不拢嘴。

 

“你有什么特别的理由不先跟我说明情况吗，特工Carrolly，”Loki问道，目光并未从Jane身上离开。Roslyn局促不安。

 

“安全考虑。而且Coulson不确定…她会有什么反应。”

 

Loki想笑。 _她会有什么反应。_ 至少，她肯定能体会到一丝痛快，他苦涩地想。看见他困在笼中的样子。

 

Dr. Foster扑上前，眼睛挤到了一起。“怎么—为什么— _出_ 什么事了？”

 

她伸手去碰隔离带，却被神盾局的探员喝住，“别碰，有电。”

 

“带电？”Foster转向Roslyn，后者低下了头，随后又转向Loki。“你是不是— _干了_ 什么？”

 

“看吧，”Loki的语气毫无波动。“理所当然的假设，肯定是我 _干了些什么_ 。没关系。就当是—”

 

“ _有_ 关系，” Foster打断。“你—我上次见到你的时候你看上去就像快 _晕倒_ 了似的，之后你就这么 _消失_ 了，而且还不接电话—又不接—然后现在你—所以我 _真心想知道到底发生了什么_ 。”

 

Loki考虑了一番，权衡自己能—或者该—告诉她多少。“我提过的那项威胁可能比我一开始认为的更接近，”最终他模棱两可地说道。“而且在某种程度上…更紧迫。”

 

“这并不能解释你在一间，一间 _地牢_ 里做什么，”Foster说。Roslyn紧张地瞟了一眼神盾局的探员，但后者仍旧面无表情。

 

Loki不想说。不想承认。但这似乎正是Foster向他索要的东西，一而再再而三：让他袒露自己，毫无遮掩地站在她面前以待评判。

 

他闭上双眼双手合十。“借助魔法，我之前提过的那个存在就能取得控制我的手段以及…替代我思维和指挥我行动的能力。

 

“他利用我窃取神盾局持有的某件蕴含巨大能量的物品，在过程中让监控摄像头拍到了我的脸。物品丢失了。我，如你所见，还在。我认为Thanos—他自称叫这个名字—有意用它开启不同世界间的通道并进入九界。我的诉求是我可以加快彩虹桥的修复进程，这样你就能向阿斯加德求助。”

 

这就像第一次讲述他和Thor之间的故事一样。措辞简洁朴实，只有最基本的事实。

 

发现一时没有回复他睁开了双眼。Roslyn欲言又止的样子让Loki意识到她并不知情。或至少，不清楚细节。 _被利用。_ 显然那个词可以有很多意思。

 

Foster脸上的神情…略显震惊，Loki眨了眨眼。她瞪着他，就像从来没见过他。她张开嘴，但又闭了起来。“这件事发生多久了？”她轻声问道。

 

当然。她想知道Thanos是否也利用了她。“我没能赴约的那周，”Loki依然语调平平。他将指甲掐入大拇指肚保持专注，努力不去回想刚恢复的魔法在意识中肆虐的记忆。“那标志着这件事的开始。”

 

Foster退了一小步。“你的头痛，”她的声音依然很轻。Loki默不作声，于是她摇了摇头，貌似稍稍稳定了一点。“哦。我—天呐。我很抱歉。”

 

Loki猝然一动。“请你再说一遍？”

 

“就是—”Foster含糊比了个手势。“这太可怕了。我无法想象—不能相信自己的 _大脑_ 。这听起来很糟很恐怖所以我很抱歉。”

 

Loki眨眼看着她。一段记忆在他脑海中蹦了出来，Lewis当时说 _你完全把他搞懵了，因为你像个正常人一样对他既友好又客气。_ “谢谢，”最后他说道，不确定还能如何回应。

 

“我当时不知道，”Roslyn说。Loki看着她，他以为自己会生气，但尝到的却只有淡淡的苦涩。她红着脸低下了头。“我先走了。”Roslyn转身向门口走去。Loki任由她离开没有作声。

 

Foster看起来还是有点无措。Loki坐了坐直，不愿起身，以免魔法受限所带来的轻度头晕恶化。“但现在这些都不重要了，”他提高了点分贝，虚张声势强迫自己用上强硬的口气。“重要的 **是** —彩虹桥，你所谓的爱因斯坦—罗森桥。我可以帮你，加快修复进程。我毫不怀疑打开的瞬间Thor就会立刻回到你身边，而你必须请他聚集阿斯加德的兵力—”

 

“等等，”Foster说。Loki不耐烦地看了她一眼。“你刚说…我们上次聊的时候你说过 _不_ 想把阿斯加德卷进来—”

 

“情况有变，很明显。形势比我预想中要严峻得多因此需要更极端的方法应对。”

 

“你说过，”Foster不依不饶，“你不想通知阿斯加德是因为他们一见面就会杀了你。你是在撒谎吗？就为了让我放弃？”

 

Loki从鼻腔呼出一口气。“ _这_ 就是你想问的？不，我没有。我们能否回归 _更重要_ 的议题，我希望你带了记笔记的东西—”

 

Foster脸上又露出了那种神情，像是从来没认清过他一般。“你真的这么认为，”她说道。

_是的，而且我宁可不去多想那些，以免我临阵退缩_ ，Loki本想说。 _这是我的错，是我愚蠢地以为能凭一己之力解决一切。_

 

再说，这是迟早的事。他只是一直在拖延那一天的到来。

 

“Foster博士，”他说。“专注手头的事情？你的国度 _确实_ 正处在危急关头。”

 

Foster咬着嘴唇。“哦，”她的语气有点奇怪。她依旧 _注视着_ 他。Loki尽力不表现得坐立不安。“对不起，我没带什么能记笔记的东西。但我可以明天再来。你需不需要我的笔记或者—”

 

Loki放松下来，摆了摆手。“不用。我已经知道你独自取得了哪些进展。”他隐隐对她露出微笑。“明天，Foster博士。早点来。时间宝贵。”

 

她点了点头，一脸严肃。怪异。“Jane，”最后她说。“你可以叫我Jane。如果你想。”

 

Loki的眉毛一抽。“我可以，可以吗？”Foster抬起下巴直视着他的眼睛，于是Loki移开了视线。“随你喜好。对我来说都一样。”

 

她朝门口退了一步。“我该走了。把东西整理好。列出最关键的那些问题。”

 

“你是应该。”Loki朝后坐去。“下午愉快，Foster博士。Jane。”

 

她转身朝大门和门边的神盾局探员走去，却停下了脚步回过头。“我希望你错了，”她说。“关于阿斯加德，我是说。还有Thor会怎么做。”

 

Loki干眨着眼睛。没等他组织好语句回复，Foster已经走了，大门在她身后关了起来。

 

* * *

 

 

Loki与睡意抗争了许久，但最终就连他也不得不向他的疲倦屈服。寂静— _沉闷_ —对他保持清醒的决心毫无帮助。睡眠很浅又忐忑，但没有做梦—也没人闯入。

 

至少，他的意识中没有。Loki醒的很突然，稍后才想明白原因—他听到有动静—某种类似昆虫口器活动的声音。Loki起身翻下床蹲下，两眼锁定唯一的入口。可能是进一步审讯，当然，挑这个时间打乱他的阵脚，但Loki的本能发出了有悖于这一解释的警告。而且守卫去哪儿了？

 

声音还在响，然后在铛得一声后传来了咒骂声，虽然被捂住了但依然能听见。最终，在哔的一声后大门滑开了。

 

“神呐，这里头真黑，”一个熟悉的声音说道。“我要怎么把这些打开？”

 

Loki缓慢地直起身。“Stark？”

 

“独一无二，绝无仅有，”男人油嘴滑舌道。“说真的，要是一个人想要点光线要怎么做—哦，有了。”

 

亮灯前的一刻Loki及时闭上了眼睛，稍作适应后才再次睁开。来人是Stark，而且不是一个人来的：Rogers和他一起。

 

“好吧，你没说错，”稍事沉默后后者说道，脸上带着奇怪的神情。

 

“我当然没说错，”Stark冷笑。“我从来都不会说错。通常。”

 

Loki打起精神。“你们来这做什么？”

 

“帮你越狱，显然，”Stark轻快地说。“我 _本来_ 叫了Bruce，但他说这主意不怎么样，这就是为什么星条旗队长跟来了—”

 

Loki闭紧双眼摇了摇头，总觉得自己还在做梦。“你— _什么？_ ”

 

Steve Rogers的表情凝固了，他动了动下颌。“你就这么 _消失_ 了，”他解释道。“突然之间。我都打不通你电话。我不愿往这方面想—但 _很明显_ 我错了。”他瞪着Stark的眼神让Loki觉得自己肯定错过了某些对话。

 

“没错，”Stark说。“一开始我只是以为你又放我鸽子了，但总觉得哪里不对，于是我干了自己最擅长的事儿，去神盾局电脑里晃了一圈又问了几个问题。”他用手指去戳隔离带，却猛地缩回了手，直摇头。“疼。这什么玩意儿？电感耦合等离子体之类的？好吧。就坐着别动，我们很快把你弄出去—”

 

“不，”Loki尖锐地否决。“等一下。你们根本不知道发生了什么—”

 

“发生了什么？”Rogers说。“哪部分？政府不经过审讯就把你秘密羁押在禁闭室的部分？”

 

Loki内心有一部分固执地坚持自己被感动了。不管误解多深，不管这多没有 _意义_ …有人在想念他。他们 _注意到_ 了他的失踪，并且来—在他们看来—救他了。

 

而他对自己接下来要说的话 _深恶痛绝_ 。“这是—必要之举。”

 

Stark和Rogers两人同时瞪着他。“哇哦，”随后Stark开口。“我的意思是，我从来没见过有人这么快得斯德哥尔摩综合症的，但我猜凡事都有首例。”

 

“你是指什么？”Rogers问。“怎么个必要法？”

 

Loki退后一步坐到床上，双手合拢放在两膝之间，随后别开了视线。他努力回想Coulson当时用的那个词，客观简洁。“我被人…利用了。” _被弯曲和扭曲，违背自己的意愿。_

 

“那是什么意思，”Stark说。Rogers的眉头皱的更深了。

 

“ _怎么_ 个利用法？”

 

很明显这个答案并不能让他们满意。Loki的胃中打起了结。“貌似，”他纯粹在靠意志力掩盖声音中的情绪，“一个自称Thanos的个体有能力—击破我的防御并… _利用_ 我替他办事。”他展开一侧肩膀，僵硬的肌肉抽搐了一下。

 

“你说利用你是什么意思，”Stark语调中若隐若现的攻击性让Loki觉得他可能已经相当明白了。Rogers看来也正经历着同样的问题，于是Loki避开视线不去看他脸上交织的恐惧和同情。

 

“你是在说洗脑，”他说道。

 

Loki咳出一声笑。“更糟。他似乎能随心所欲掌控我的大脑，并对我的身体发号施令。”

 

“这…”Rogers没了声音。

 

“你是说真的，”Stark说。“这不是…什么比喻之类的，你是说这个，呃， _Thanos_ 能字面意义上…”Loki一言不发，以沉默来回答。“哦。好吧。酸爽。”

 

Loki逼自己的嘴唇拧出一个笑容。“所以我才会在这里。” _一无是处。无能为力。_

 

_要是他们真把你放了事态会有多严重？你能做的更多。行动更快。或许你根本用不着求助阿斯加德。要是他们放你出去…_

 

Loki不知道这是他自己的想法还是另一个人在窃窃私语。

 

“不，”Stark厉声说。“这不是—他们不能就这么把你 _埋_ 在这底下。有没有人在想办法 _解决_ ？如果你知道问题在哪，如果 _他们_ —”

 

“这没那么简单，”Loki说。“这并非某种—不成熟的米德加尔特法术。它很精妙。这是 _魔法_ 。”

 

“Tony说的没错，” Rogers说。“这—”他朝四周比了个手势，“不人道。而且我不相信没有别的办法—”

 

“但神盾局肯定不会大费周章去处理这事儿，”Stark说。“然后你打算就这么躺平了 _任由_ 他们把你关在笼子里—”

 

 _关起来直到他们用得到我。_ Loki嘶声。“你以为我 _想_ 待在这里吗？”他怒了。“我无法相信自己的 _大脑_ 。我都无法确定自己下一瞬间是否会失控。我不想被关在笼子里，但也不想一眨眼醒来发现 _朋友_ 死在自己手上。”

 

沉默笼罩着三人。Loki咬紧牙不去看另外两人。“你们该走了，”他平静地说。

 

“先等一下，” Stark开口，但大门又一次打开了。

 

“Stark，” Natasha淡定地说。“Rogers。”

 

“好吧，看看是谁来了，”说着Stark扭过头。“这是要开派对了吗？因为这感觉像是派对。”

 

“嗯，”说着Natasha看了眼Loki。“我猜这不是你的主意。计划太不严密。”

 

“为什么，谢谢，”Loki干巴巴地说，紧接着Stark那声义愤填膺的，“ _嘿。_ ”

 

Natasha身边，Loki后知后觉地发现，没有陪同的守卫队伍。他的眉头略微一皱。“你没有惊动任何人，”他慢声说。Rogers犀利地朝她看去。

 

“你没有？”

 

“暂时没。”Natasha抱起胳膊。“这件事你们考虑到哪一步了？你们 _有没有_ 想好把Silver从安全设施弄出去之后该去哪儿，还是说你们只是一时头脑发热？”

 

“我有栋别墅，”Stark说。“还有栋大厦。两个地方都不错。也都很安全。”

 

“啊哈。”Natasha的眼睛眯了起来。“还有谁知道你们到这里来？”

 

“我可以向你保证要是明天的会议我没出现Pepper _绝对_ 会想我的，”Stark说。“还有，Bruce。”

 

Natasha看着Rogers。后者微微一动。“没人知道。”

 

“哦， _行了_ ，”Stark说。“你 _想不想_ 玩消失？”

 

Loki的头又开始疼了。他疲惫地用双手抵着脑袋。“你们能换个地方斗嘴吗？我 _在_ 睡觉。”

 

“睡觉？”这吸引了Natasha的注意。“有深夜访客吗？”

 

“你说呢，”Loki说得很直白。“不管怎样，要是你们不介意—”

 

“不，”Natasha说，“事实上，我介意。”她站稳脚跟。“Silver。我推选你加入复仇者计划。”

 

Loki一抽。“你们局长的特勤组？我已经说了—”

 

“对，我知道你是怎么说的。你以为我是在问你吗？”Natasha动了动肩膀而Loki发现她在 _紧张_ 。

 

“你 _在_ 玩什么花样，特工Romanov，”说着他眯起了眼睛。

 

“把你弄出去。”

 

Loki傻眼了。Rogers发出了类似‘哈’的一声。“哇哦，”Stark说。“ _这_ 我可真没想到。Fury的完美间谍造反了，剧情越来越扑朔迷离了—”

 

“闭嘴，Stark，”Natasha说，而他居然奇迹般的闭嘴了。她的目光仍旧在Loki身上。“你待在这里对谁都没好处。特别是如果我们真要想办法 _应付_ Thanos这个问题，你是我们最有价值的资源。”

 

“Natasha,” Loki绷着声音。“我不能—”

 

“我认为你错就错在这里，”Natasha打断。“我不认为你 _被_ 控制了。不再是。”Loki瞪着她，于是她一边解释一边伸出手指列举。“首先，你一被抓就失去了作为双面间谍的大部分价值，如果不是全部。间谍一旦暴露要么就断绝关系要么就赎回来，而我不认为这个Thanos是会付赎金的类型。其次，你只是想起他当初做了什么就破坏了 _某些东西_ 。极有可能那也破坏了他之前做的手脚，我想这一假设应该可以通过第三点证明，也就是，他尝试过 _劝_ 你跟他合作。没必要在可以控制的对象身上浪费这些功夫，或是冒险暴露自己。而且如果间谍的大脑对他还有用处他不会…冒险损坏它。”

 

“冒险 _干吗_ ？ _”_ Rogers说，显然被吓到了。Loki朝Natasha使了个不悦的眼色。她却似乎毫无悔改之意。

 

他想相信她。他能感觉到希望正在悄然升起，轻声说着 _这有道理。她说的没错，如果他能压倒你自身的意志直接控制你的意识又何必费那个心思劝你倒戈。_ Loki逼自己摇摇头。“猜测和假设。你不能肯定。”

 

“猜测和假设是我安身立命的本钱，”Natasha正视着他的双眼说道。“老娘可是这方面的行家。”

 

“脑损伤是怎么回事？”Rogers又问了一遍，一副既担心又不安的样子。Loki摇摇头，深吸了一口气后缓缓吐出。

_你在这里毫无用武之地。Thanos说过你是件有用的工具但现在他已经抛弃了你。你是准备坐等你的末日来临还是面对它顽抗到底？_

 

“Fury知道你招募我的事吗？”Loki问，心思并不全在上面。Natasha耸耸肩，于是Loki眯起了眼睛。“你想做什么，特工Romanov？”

 

“我也在想同样的问题，”Stark说。Natasha飞快瞥了他一眼。

 

“我在救我的傻逼朋友，以免他被自己的殉道者情结给坑死，”她说道。Loki忍住没因这一评价而缩瑟。“或者说想，所以？”

 

他不该走。保险起见他应该留在高墙之内。与Foster合作修复彩虹桥（并希望能及时完工）。他要是现在跑了…等于放弃这个如同家一般的存在。Roslyn，Jun，Chandra，其余的一切。 _Roslyn背叛了你_ ，一个冰冷的声音提醒他。但她也曾救过他。

 

如果他留下，早晚会失去一切。如果他走…很可能也是相同的结局，但至少他可以畅快地呼吸。至少他能 _奋战_ 到底。

 

Loki点头的动作简洁急促。Natasha嘴角一抽，Loki这才意识到她松了口气。她是不是以为他会拒绝？

 

“行了，Stark，”她开口。“动手吧。我相信你肯定是有备而来。”

 

“你知道我的。常规童子军。时刻准备着，”Stark说。“你最好往后站站。Luke。万一不小心炸飞什么。”

 

已经身在囚室另一侧的Loki焦虑地看了Stark一眼，但唯一的变化就是Loki几乎未能察觉的低鸣声突然停止了。挤压他喉咙和肺部的力道松开了，于是Loki做了个彻底的深呼吸，在他恢复魔法的甜蜜瞬间头晕目眩的感觉消失了。他体内泛滥的轻松感片刻后却被恐慌所取代 _（万一这就是他的目的，万一这也在他的计划之中呢）_ 但他的意识仍属于自己。

 

“好了，”Stark宣布。“安全系统已经解除，现在来覆盖锁定装置—”

 

“不需要，”Loki说。他站在原地动了动手指，拆除了整堵墙。

 

Steve瞬间张大了嘴，随后又合上。很明显Stark发现了。“哦，对。”他说。“这家伙夷平一整栋楼的时候你不在场。”

 

“我们走，”Natasha说。Loki缓缓踏出步子，他的心跳猛烈又急促，他总觉得意识随时会失控，而身体随时会被占据。

 

“好嘞，”Stark说。“马里布还是纽约？”

 

“都不是，”Natasha说。“我们去明尼苏达。”

 

“明尼苏达？”Steve皱眉。“明尼苏达有什么？”

 

“我们需要找个地方重新部署和计划。湖区那里有间安全屋，” Natasha说。“找个不像别墅和摩天大楼那么显眼的地方。”

 

“应该也没那么俗气，”Steve咕哝道。Loki忍住没有轻蔑地哼出声。

 

危险，那朵的幼小而脆弱的希望之花正试图在他心中绽放。非常，非常危险。

 

然而，他却无法说服自己将其扼杀。


	36. Chapter 36

在一丝魔法的掩护下众人溜了出来。更为顺利的是，不管他们用了何种方法声东击西，守卫早已不见踪影。这并非Loki认识的那处设施—众人来到一间车库后停了下来。Natasha几乎毫不费力就掌握了控制权。令Loki惊讶的是似乎没人有异议—甚至连Stark都没有，他本以为会有。

 

“你不跟我们走，”她说。Stark的眉毛飞了起来。

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为我要你去跟Bruce Banner谈谈。我认为我们—目前—还不能动他，但我断定他手上有我们需要了解的信息，另外你又招摇又引人注目，因此只要神盾局盯着你就不会去注意我们其余人。”

 

Stark一副不知该是该高兴还是该生气的样子。“好吧，”片刻后他说。“我喜欢Bruce。我可以去跟Bruce谈。回头我去哪儿找你们？”

 

“等你准备过来的时候我再告诉你。眼下你知道的越少越好—要是有人问你知不知道，你可以实话实说。”

 

“我很会撒谎，”Stark反驳。Loki咳了一声，于是Stark瞪了他一眼。“真的。”

 

“你算不上最差劲的，”Natasha说。“但也不是最高明的。只管去做，Tony。我会联系你的。”

 

“那我们呢？”Steve问。他看了眼Loki。“我们是不是…跟你走？”

 

“关于这点，”Loki坦言。“我的魔法。神盾局追踪得到。”

 

“事实上，并不，”Natasha说。“神盾局不能。Roslyn可以。”她看了眼身后。“等我们到达后我会解释。我们得走了。”她看着Loki。“如果我给你位置，你能同时带我和Steve走吗？”

 

“ _可以_ ，”Loki的语速很慢。“但我不保证那会很舒服。”

 

意外的是，对此Natasha表现得还Steve更紧张，不过Loki推测这是因为Steve已经有经验了。“我应付得来，”她说，虽然停顿了一下。“而且我们该走了。不然就走不了了。Loki，这是坐标和地图。Tony…”

 

“行，我知道了，”Tony打发道。“表现得自然，保持联系。”

 

“你需要我们做什么？”Natasha问。Loki伸出双手分别握住她和Steve的胳膊。

 

“没什么，”他说，刚恢复魔法的他还是有点头晕。“但也许你会想闭起眼睛，靠紧我。”

 

Loki未作耽搁带三人穿越了空间。他听见Natasha在被宇宙的歌声淹没前轻轻‘咦’了一声。

 

他们着陆在一处长满苔藓的柔软地面，头顶是鸟类吱吱喳喳的叫声，面前还有一间小木屋。Loki放开Natasha和Steve的同时转了一圈，带着突如其来的谨慎扫视着周边，但没发现其他人。Natasha不停地眨着眼睛，样子微微有点恍惚。

 

“你没事吧？”Steve问她，于是她点点头。

 

“是的。只是…从来没经历过这种事。不确定我是什么感觉。”

 

听到开门声Loki扭头看向屋子，发现Clint正倚着门框站在门廊处。“所以看来越狱很成功？”他大声说。Loki瞪着他，而Clint扬起了眉毛。“怎么，你以为我不知道发生了什么？我只是留在了后方支援。”

 

“啊，”Loki说。他突然有点不知所措，于是闭紧双眼。“这一切都…这件事你们计划多久了？”

 

“从你让我去找Jane就开始了，”Natasha果断回答。“不过，就我和Clint而已。我对其他人漏洞百出的计划一无所知。”

 

“嘿，”Steve抗议道，脸红了起来。Loki有点庆幸，从Steve脸上的神情推断，略感不知所措的人貌似并不只有他一个。

 

“哦，对，”Clint说。“我注意到了你还带了个朋友过来。Rogers队长，很荣幸。”

 

“不光是他，”Natasha盯着屋子说道。“Stark也很快就会到。”Clint抱怨了一声，而Natasha摇摇头。“别这样。他是很惹人嫌，但他能派的上用场。而且这点上你俩半斤八两。”

 

“呃嗯，”说着Steve看向Clint。“我不认为我们之前…见过。”

 

“应该没。我没什么机会跟重要人物鬼混。”Loki听出了Clint话语中的自嘲；看Steve眉头微蹙的样子，他也听出来了。“特工Clint Barton，代号鹰眼。好吧—这会儿可能已经是 _前_ 特工了。”他瞥了眼Natasha。“你觉得呢？”

 

“别看他故作潇洒，队长，”Natasha拍着Clint的肩膀说道。“他可是你的忠实粉丝。”

 

“谢了，Nat，”说完Clint的耳尖微微泛红。Steve看向Loki，脸上写满了惶恐，而后者只是耸了耸肩。

 

“别在意他们，”Loki说。“我估计他们只是劫狱成功有点飘飘然。”

 

“总而言之，”Clint的音量有点过高。“进来吧，就当在家一样，别拘束。有咖啡，茶，烈酒如果你想在大白天喝…”

 

Loki走得很慢，在进屋前朝身后看了最后一眼，Steve紧随其后。他先找了Natasha。“在说别的事之前，”他开门见山地说，“我想知道你说的Roslyn有办法追踪到我而神盾局没有是什么意思。”

 

正在做三明治的Natasha抬起头。“很简单。Roslyn知道方法，但其他人不知道。她是唯一懂那个算法的人。”

 

“而这对我们有什么好处？”Loki问。Natasha瞪了他一眼。

 

“所以只要她甩手说‘不行，抱歉，完全不知道他在哪’，那么很不走运，他们就别想再用那个方法来追踪你了。”

 

Loki眯起双眼。“她为什么要这么做？”

 

“你不是傻子，Loki，所以别再装了，”Natasha说。Clint的咳嗽声疑似是在憋笑，于是Loki的后颈烧了起来，但他没有移开视线。“你生气她骗了你。我懂—相信我，真的。但她并不了解整件事的来龙去脉。她只知道Phil说你被人控制偷走了宇宙魔方，然后他们需要她帮忙在不伤及任何人的情况下引你过去。包括你。”

 

看到Steve听得全神贯注Loki好奇这件事他知道多少。“所以？”他问，带着想起 _你说过这不会伤害他_ 而产生的些许愧疚之情。

 

“所以，”Natasha的声音严厉了些许，“自从她发现了真相，她一直想帮忙。她来找我的时候差点都 _哭_ 了，她想知道还能不能为她的 _朋友_ 做点什么。”Loki尽力没有缩瑟，但随后一阵怨气涌了上来。

 

“所以我无权生她的气，是不是这样？”

 

“不，”Natasha说。“你爱生谁气生谁气。但我想你知道她后悔发生这种事。而且她愿意冒险帮你。她是个乖乖女，Loki。这并不意味着你必须原谅他，或忘记。但这总该有点意义。”

 

她转身大步走出客厅区域。Loki看着她离开的背影，在怨念和尴尬间摇摆不定。

 

“别管她，”Clint静静说道。“她就是…”他面露难色。“我想她是担心你也这么看她，有点。视作叛徒。”

 

“我没有，”Loki当即回道。“请恕我失陪，我要去巡视下四周再布置些法术，以便有人接近时能得到预警。”他绷直了后背转身再次出门。在门廊处Loki停步做了几次深呼吸，定了定神。Roslyn这个问题可以以后再说。

 

（如果还有以后，这个残酷的念头闪现在他脑中。）

 

“介不介意我加入？”Loki扭头看见Steve对他浅浅一笑。“我想走走。这一切都…发生的太快了。”

 

“的确，”说着Loki转过身正对着他。“但我猜你确实主动参与了某项…多少涉嫌叛国的行动。”Steve脸红了，于是Loki补了一句，“并不是说…我不感激。我有。我早该谢你了，谢谢你来救我。”

 

“当时我有种不详的预感，”Steve说。“我问过Fury，但他一直跟我兜圈子…Tony就是在那时候出现的，说神盾局把你羁押在某处秘密设施里。我不愿相信，但自从我从事地下工作后，见过不少政府做的…”Steve没有把话说完。

 

“他们没有伤害我，”Loki说。“说实话，总体上讲，他们非常文明。”

 

“但还是，” Steve说。“我能不能问下…我不知道自己有没有彻底把状况搞清楚。有人，这个…Thanos，他…利用你—做了什么？”

 

“盗取某件物品，”说着Loki走下门廊。“一件名为宇宙魔方威力惊人的魔法制品。”

 

“ _什么？_ ”Loki转身，发现Steve愣在了原地，而且正瞪着他，毫无血色的脸上写满了愤怒。“宇宙魔方？你确定就是这东西？”

 

“相当肯定，”Loki慢声说。“那是件…罕见的物品。你对它很熟悉？”

 

“太熟悉了，”Steve轻声说。他一脸愁容。“所以神盾局把它挖出来了。我猜没什么好意外的。”他对着Loki说道，“在我的时代—40年代，红骷髅—九头蛇的头目，名副其实的混蛋—在挪威的一个教堂里挖出了它，并用来制造武器。他的意图是用它征服世界。它掉进了大西洋。我还以为它丢了。”Steve绷紧了下颌。“ _真希望_ 它丢了。”

 

“挪威的一座教堂？”Loki几乎想笑。所以那个老不死的蠢货还有那么点幽默感。“不。那座教堂无疑起到了遮蔽的作用，一旦保护遭破坏，它就不会被掩埋太久。力量强大的物品向来如此，而这一件…” Loki摇摇头。“用它来制造武器是种悲哀，与其真正的用途相比过于狭隘。”

 

“我不知道自己想不想见识它 _真正的_ 威力，”Steve嘀咕道。Loki决定不再继续这个话题。他顿了顿，随后侧目看着Loki。“所以…这个叫Thanos的家伙利用你偷走了它。它现在在谁手上？”

 

“我不确定，”Loki说。“我有自己的…猜测，最有可能的就是Victor von Doom—但这一推测还要再等等，我想，等所有人都到齐后。”

 

“我猜你不想一遍遍重复。”Steve又顿住了，这一次更久。“他…他控制了你多久？”

 

“那并非…持续性的。记忆断片。时间丢失，基本都在夜晚。”

 

Steve的眉毛拧了起来。“而这些始于—我去医务室看你的那时候，那之前…？”

 

“是的，”Loki只是说。“似乎是这样。不过鉴于我清楚记得我们的对话，我敢说当时和你交谈的是我本人。”但…Loki突然隐隐觉得恶心。“但我不清楚他能不能偷听我谈话的内容。或在事后侵入我的记忆。”

 

Steve看起来也有点不太舒服。“那太可怕了，”他静静说道。“那真是...天呐。”他试探性地伸出手，而当他一手搭上Loki的肩膀时后者并没有避开。“你还...好吧？”

 

“我看起来不好吗？” Loki挑眉询问，但Steve眉间的褶皱并未消退。

 

“Natasha提过脑损伤什么的。”

 

Loki的表情抽搐了一下。“多事。”他呼气。“Thanos接触过我—在梦里，勉强。估计是利用我和他之间残存的联系。当我拒绝他结盟的提议时他…撤得很野蛮。意图，我猜是想粉碎我的意识，让我变成个空壳，或至少焚毁我的魔法。那…并不好受。但如你所见，我并非空壳，也没有失去魔法。”

 

Steve的样子还是不放心。“这—你 _确定_ 你没事了？”他仔细观察着Loki的脸像是能从中看出点什么。“我是说，表面上是没事—但你还是有可能被伤到，他们让你看医生了吗？”

 

“我没让他们去找，”Loki说着耸了耸肩。“说真的，Steve。我很好。”

 

Steve眉头紧蹙，还是不太相信的样子，随后他摇了摇头。“我不太能接受，”片刻后他说。“你对这一切表现得如此—如此随意。我说不清你是在逞强还是—”

 

“拜托，”Loki说，“我不需要更多人来担心我是否有能力照顾好自己。”

 

Steve的眉头皱地越发得深。“所以其他人 _也在_ 担心？”

 

该死，Loki暗骂，随后从鼻腔呼出一口气。“我 _很好_ ，”他重复道，语气更加强硬。“如有必要我会对你发誓。”

 

“好吧，”Steve缓缓说道，尽管他听上去还是不太相信。“既然你这么说。”

 

“真的，”Loki尖刻回应的同时开始布置法术—只要有人通过就能收到警报的简单咒语。随后，他又加上了同时触发光信号的设置，这样一来即使他出了状况其他人也能发现。

 

“这消耗体力吗？”Steve问道，像是真心在好奇。“你做这些的时候。这会让你体力透支吗？”

 

“如果我消耗过度，会，”Loki说。“不过我离透支还远着呢，尤其是我已经有段时间没施过咒了。”他活动了一下手指。“我有丰富的经验，基本不存在这种风险，大多数时候。通常只有业余术士才会有过度消耗的危险。”

 

“而你不是业余的，”Steve的语气带着一丝调侃。

 

“当然不是，”Loki傲慢地说。

 

他在指南针另外三个方位又依次布下三处，然后迅速施加一道法术将彼此相连，他内心有一部分依然在享受魔法再度触手可及带来的慰藉。他知道Steve在看他，但他很安静—在想事情，Loki猜，但没有多问。

 

“你和Stark，”当法术完成时Loki开口。“貌似你们对彼此都没多少好感。”

 

Steve抿紧了嘴唇。“我没有 _不_ 喜欢它。”Loki挑眉，而Steve面露难色。“不知道为什么，他似乎铁了心要惹怒我。也可能 _不是_ 故意的。我不知道这是好事还是坏事。而且他貌似以为我是那种—”Steve吐了口气，摇摇头。“我才刚认识他。刚认识Howard的时候我也吃不准他是什么样的人。”

 

Loki扬起眉毛。“Howard？”

 

“他父亲，”说着Steve嘴角微微一抽，眼周浮现出一抹转瞬即逝的惆怅。“我认识他。在战争期间。”

 

啊，Loki想到，他被时间夺去的朋友之一。“谢谢，”停顿了片刻后他说道。Steve看着他，似乎很惊讶。

 

“抱歉，什么？”

 

“谢谢你来救我，”说着Loki看向别处。“我知道我已经说过了，但这…你并没有这么做的义务。我们对彼此知之甚少。而你却担心我，还来找我。”

 

Steve眨着眼，脸上露出奇怪的神色。“我可把你当朋友的，”他说。“你突然消失得无影无踪。我不会耸耸肩就当没事了。”

 

Loki想起自己曾半开玩笑地想过。 _我自己的三勇士。_ 不过要是他把Stark也算进来—而Stark确实有来救他，已经两次了—那就变成了四个。另外还有Roslyn，然而这个念头一冒出来就被他扼杀了—不管Natasha怎么说，被出卖的感觉依然就在眼前。

 

“我不…习惯指望别人，”Loki说得很慢。Steve的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起。

 

“这个嘛，”他说，语气几乎有点好斗，“你现在有更好的朋友了。”

 

Loki望着远处的树林，一边嘴角微乎其微地翘了起来。“看起来是。”

 

* * *

 

 

Stark一直到夜幕即将降临时才抵达。Loki察觉到有人穿越了边界，就在猝然起身后不久他听见了汽车的引擎声。

 

“他要是开了辆花哨的跑车过来我绝对弄死他，”Natasha嘀咕道，但靠边的车辆毫不起眼，甚至还有点破旧。Stark下车时嫌弃地看了它一眼后才看向Loki。

 

“这是我为你做出的牺牲，”他戏剧化的夸张表演令Loki一阵好笑。

 

“没人跟踪你？”Natasha问。

 

“我把最后一个甩在芝加哥了，”Stark说。“然后开着这玩意从得梅因一路过来的。我习惯躲避狗仔队，那可比他们顽固多了。”他的表情严肃下来。“现在我们要聊一聊这一切到底什么情况？”

 

“我们就等你了，”Natasha说。“大家都在客厅。Silver…”

 

“我知道。”这不会是场轻松的谈话。

 

众人鱼贯而入，客厅的空间要容纳五个人略显吃紧。Loki没有落座，他抗拒着踱步的冲动，等待众人安顿下来，同时整理思绪考虑该从何说起。他该透露多少。他敢吐露多少实情。

 

“首先，”Steve静静开口，“我想知道为什么特工Romanov叫你Loki。”

 

Clint一惊，随即大笑。“见鬼，Nat，”他的话招来了她鄙视的目光，但只延续了一秒。

 

“我就知道，”Stark洋洋得意地说。“我 _就知道_ ‘Luke Silver’是个假名。”

 

Loki缓缓呼出一口气。“这是…我的本名，”他不知道是否该看着Steve的眼睛说。“Luke Silver是我…来到这里之后才开始用的名字。从另一个世界。”

 

“另一个世界，”Steve说着眉心挤到了一起。“你是指…另一个星球？”

 

“比那更远，”Loki说。“而且名字你肯定没听过。”

 

Steve朝后坐了坐扫视了一圈屋内。“你们貌似都不惊讶，”他说。“我是唯一一个被 _蒙在鼓里_ 的人吗？”

 

“我猜的，”Stark说。“别觉得被孤立，他什么都不肯告诉我。”

 

“对不起，”Loki轻声说。“向你们保密。这在当时有…或者看起来有…必要。”

 

“没关系，”Stark语气轻佻。“反正我也没指望过神盾局出来的人会实话实说。”

 

“嘿，”Clint微微有点愤愤不平。Loki看着Steve。

 

他眉心的褶皱并未舒展，但看着也不像…心烦意乱的样子。片刻后他摇摇头吐了口气，一边嘴角抽了一下。“外星人，”他说。“我猜已经没什么 _能_ 让我吃惊了。”他顿了顿。“那是不是跟这件事有关？某种危机…来自你的故乡？你说过宇宙魔方…”

 

“什么东西？”Stark问。“红骷髅的秘密武器？”

 

“不是他的，最早，”Loki阐述。“这是件魔法物品—一件极其 _强大的_ 魔法物品—是几世纪前被我的—族人藏在这里的。”谁是你的族人，一声嘲讽提醒道，但那不重要，而且这总比‘我父亲’要好，那句谎言更加离谱。“它一直被神盾局藏在手里用于研究。”

 

“所以你被洗脑期间偷走的就是这东西，”Stark说。“或者—在这个Thanos的操纵下，随便吧。”他哆嗦了一下，但Loki怀疑他本人并未察觉。

 

“他是谁？”Steve凑上前问道。“他想怎样？”

 

“也许你应该从头讲起，”Natasha的声音几乎说得上温柔。

 

他照做了。Loki向他们讲述了世界树的颤抖，有东西正试图闯入的恐惧，以及他那次考虑不周的外界旅行—

 

“稍等一下，”Stark打断。“外界？ _哪个_ 外界？还有你说的‘世界树’，那是什么意思？是对这一维度的结构的某种比喻吗，你是不是在说你就这么 _走出了_ 这颗星球—”

 

“Tony，”Natasha说，“晚点再说。”

 

他坐了下来，但Loki听见他压低声音嘀咕了一句，“真受不了。”

 

“当我在那里时，”Loki继续道，刻意维持着平稳的语调，无视攀升的恐惧—是让他遗忘的那道咒语的后遗症，还是完全出于他自身的畏惧？“我发现了某种存在…完全陌生的类型。他本身就拥有—极其强大的魔法。强到我的防御形同无物，而我是公认在世最强的术士之一。”这不是自夸。Loki摸了摸自己的前臂，想起他的保护符文被Thanos烧毁时在皮肤上留下的烙印。

 

“除此之外，我知道的不多，除了那个名字莫名耳熟，但目前我还想不通为什么。他认识阿萨魔法，如果不是一早就知道宇宙魔方在这里，那就是即便身在九界之外也能感觉到它的存在。而且我怀疑—不是知道，是 _怀疑_ —他一直都没…闲着。”他深吸了一口。

 

“Natasha还有Stark，你们还记不记得那次聚会上—那个脑中长有寄生生物的男人。我说过它们通常存在于某个遥远的星球上，与宿主互利共生。它当时要求得到这里的庇护，声称它们的家园和所有宿主都已灭亡。我曾认为这是个谎言。”他看向Steve。“还有你—我们共同对抗的那个生物？来到这里时它已经奄奄一息。在它死前，它曾…传达过某些东西。一种绝对的荒凉。”

 

“你曾称其为难民，”Steve静静说道 。Loki点了点下巴。

 

“我遇见Thanos的地方类似某颗行星粉碎后的残骸，”Loki说。“有可能一段时间以前在九界边境之外爆发过一场战争。只是很少有人，或无人存活下来讲述那场战争。”

 

很长一段时间都没有人打破沉默。

 

“好吧，见鬼，”最终Clint开口，并弱弱地笑了一声。“加上现在他又弄到了一件威力惊人的魔法武器—”

 

“不，”Loki说。“我不认为在他手上。目前不。”他扭了扭嘴唇。“我认为他利用我是因为物理上他还无法接触九界。宇宙魔方能打破不同世界间的屏障。开启跨越遥远距离的通道。如果这个国度有人精通其用法，就有可能打开通道放Thanos进来。从这里，他就可以去九界其他地方。”

 

“但为什么盯上我们？”Steve问。“如果有那么多其他世界存在—”

 

“因为宇宙魔方并非唯一此类物品，”Loki解释道。“根据传说还存在四件。散布在世界树各处，彼此分隔，因为将它们聚齐在一起会引发灾难，即使它能给持有者带来无穷的力量。”

 

Natasha的脸色苍白，但她咬字清晰。“然后你认为目前持有宇宙魔方和计划打开传送门的人是Doom。”

 

Stark坐直了。“Doom？叫Victor von的那个？”

 

“他具有一定魔法能力，”Loki保持自己的声音平和。“他有力量，但觊觎更多。而且他之前曾经提过—他接触过地球以外的东西。我没有证据—因为我—完全没有Thanos利用我做过什么的记忆。但这似乎是最有可能的答案。”

 

“这讲得通，”Clint说。“就像其他事。Doom很可能狂妄地自信他能从这件事中全身而退，而且他也绝对干得出为一己私利牺牲大半个星球这种暴行。”

 

Stark揉着眼睛。“我滴个神，”他说。“老天。这些个破事儿…太恐怖了。来自外太空的自大狂好战分子拥有精神控制能力还没事儿喜欢毁人星球。”他的笑声在抖。“还有没有人想喝一杯？”

 

“所以我们去找Doom，”Steve说。“阻止他使用宇宙魔方—”

 

“我们还不知道它在不在那，”Natasha说。“要是不在，只会浪费时间。Dr. Banner正在追踪魔方释放的伽马辐射，但这需要时间。我们得先制定个后备计划。”

 

“你们需要盟友，”Loki说。“就算这一次能阻止Doom—也只是在拖延那一天的到来。”

 

“从哪儿找盟友，”Stark问道。

 

Loki只短暂瞟了Natasha一眼就开口了，“从阿斯加德。”发现众人都直直盯着他后他又补了一句，“我的…我来自那里。”算不上 _家_ 。从来不是。

 

“对，”Clint说。“我猜你没法直接…给家里打电话。这就是为什么你一直在跟Foster博士聊。”

 

“Foster？”Stark说。“Jane Foster？研究爱因斯坦-罗森桥理论的那个？”Loki眨眼看着他，于是Stark耸了耸肩。“我一直都有关注脑子灵光的人，她也算一个。也许有那么点疯疯癫癫—也许不，我猜，”他改口。突然他两眼放光。“等等。Puente Antiguo的那破事儿—”

 

“回头再说，”Natasha打断。她给了Loki一个严厉的眼神。“我同意我们会用得上帮手。特别是如果你能尽快搞定。但就像我说的，你现在是我们的人了。”

 

Steve蹙眉。“你在…阿斯加德是不是惹了什么麻烦？”古怪的是说到那个名字时他有所迟疑。Loki知道Stark正盯着他，他几乎能听见他大脑飞速运转的声音。新墨西哥州事件他知道多少？他猜到了多少？Loki的肩部线条越绷越紧。

 

“可以这么说，”他的声音发紧，然后对着Natasha他又补了一句，“我理解你们对我的…保护，也很感激。但我劝你们不要跟阿斯加德作对。”

 

“我们还有多少时间？”Clint问。

 

“我不知道，”Loki说。“Doom可能并不精通宇宙魔方的使用方法。他可能会竭尽全力去尝试。一周，一个月，几天？我们无从知晓。但越快行动越好。”

 

“所以我们需要Bruce，”Stark说。“我们要怎么把他弄出来？我相当肯定他要是消失了神盾局绝对会发现。他们把他当贵宾一样供着，不过是个被一大堆监控围着的贵宾。”他顿了顿。“我倒是偷偷给过他一台加密的StarkPhone。”

 

“那就联系他，”Natasha说。“这事交给你了，Tony。很遗憾，在取得更多情报之前，我们束手无策，但我们得时刻准备随时行动。”她看向Loki。“如果你联系Foster…你觉得她会告诉神盾局我们的下落吗？”

 

Loki摇摇头，虽然他的脖子有点僵硬。“我认为不会。以她的智商足以理解这么做的必要性。况且她向来对神盾局没什么好感。”

 

“那就打电话给她。”Natasha扫了屋内一圈。“还有人有问题吗？”

 

“我有很多问题，”Stark说。“但我猜应该可以等以后再问。”他站起身。“所以，呃。要不要来点威士忌？或者波本。或随便什么，说真的。”

 

当Clint示意Stark去厨房的时候Loki对上了Natasha的双眼。“有没有安静的地方能让我打个电话？”

 

“卧室，”她说。“在大厅另外一头。给—”她扔给他一部手机，他看了看。“Burner[1]。所以他们没法追踪电话。”

 

他没有多看Steve—那个依然注视着他的人一眼，悄然穿过走廊后关上了身后的房门。他凭记忆输入Foster的号码，用拇指擦拭了屏幕数次后才拨出电话。

 

“喂？”Foster的声音说道，貌似在忙。“请问哪位？”

 

“Foster博士，”Loki说。“抱歉突然冒昧联系你。情况…发生了一些变化。”

 

“ _Loki？_ ”Foster的声音陡然提了上去。“你在哪？出什么事了？神盾局说你越狱了—等一下，这是不是，你是不是—”

 

“我没被控制，如果你想问的是这件事，”Loki干巴巴地说道。“还有是的，我是离开了神盾局的监狱。我…认识到我在别的地方会更有用处。但我—我们—还是需要你的协助。”

 

“你们？”Foster问道，随后立刻加上，“我…神盾局让我通知他们，如果你联系我。”

 

Loki浑身一僵。“你会吗？”

 

Foster犹豫了。“‘你们’是谁？”最终她问道。Loki紧紧抿着嘴。

 

“我不觉得该告诉你，除非我知道你不会…向其他人透露我告诉你的事。”

 

沉默。他听见电话另一头远远有人说了些什么，而Foster的回应是，“我知道！就—先等一下。”接着她对他说，“你…不管你和谁在一起。我怎么知道能不能信 _你们_ ？”

 

Loki长吁一口气。“我不知道该拿什么保证，”最终他开口。“我知道我的话没什么分量，但我还是会承诺。”

 

又一阵沉默。Loki倍感泄气，强烈意识到自己的失败，但突然Foste回道，“行。”

 

Loki傻眼了。“抱歉？”

 

“我是说‘行’。我会帮忙。反正我跟神盾局从来都不是一路的—他们偷我的研究成果，而且我觉得只要有机会他们还会偷。”她做了个深呼吸。“我帮你。我能做什么？”

 

“我…谢谢，”Loki小心翼翼地说。“我很感激你愿意…改变计划。”

 

“也许是我疯了，”Foster说，“但我看到…你为了对抗这些不惜放弃自己的自由。我相信你，Loki。直接告诉我该怎么做。”

 

Loki不停地眨眼，差点又谢了她一遍，但他反应过来。“对…是的，当然，”他说，或许停顿了太长时间。“让我…也许你最好跟Natasha说。她才是我们这次小规模行动的指挥官。”

 

“好的，”稍后Foster说道，而就在他放下耳边的手机时他觉得自己听到了，“保重，Loki。”

 

* * *

 

 

当众人安顿下来准备过夜时Natasha和Clint去了卧室。Stark在将沙发让给Steve时嘲讽了一句老年人需要背部支撑。Loki挑了客厅地板，而Stark在小阁楼上占了个地方。

 

虽然毛毯够多，但夜不能寐的Loki还是觉得冷。他的思维运转过快，思索已经过了多少时间，他们还剩下多少时间—或者还有时间吗。如果他现在揭开自己的隐身咒语，Odin能否积蓄起足以将战士们送来的力量？即使是一人—

 

_（即使是一人。你很清楚那将会是谁。）_

还是说他已经被发现了？感觉上他的隐身咒还完好无损，尽管他的魔法曾遭隔离，但或许他的存在已经暴露，而众神之父也已经在召唤黑暗能量准备来领回他任性的宠物了。

 

而与此同时，不管他对Natasha怎么说…他害怕梦中不知会出现什么。他现在有保护了，他已经设下了防御，但Thanos让他清楚认识到在他面前这些形同虚设。如果他撕开Loki的意识，再次控制他—或着单纯是真正烧毁他的大脑，这一次…

 

他翻身侧卧，两眼放空。

 

“你还没睡？”Steve轻声说。Loki惊讶地翻过身对着他。

 

“是的，”片刻后他说。“我吵醒你了？”

 

“没，”Steve说。“睡不着。我有…很多事要想。”他沉默了片刻。“Loki，呵？”

 

Loki坐了起来，召唤出一个魔法光球为两人照明。“这…并不是很重要，要是你喜欢另一个名字，”他静静说道。“属于这个名字的人已经…不在了，我想。”

 

Steve皱起眉，翻身对着Loki，用手肘撑起上半身。“你是指什么？这是不是和你在这里而不是在家里有关？”

 

“那不是我家，”Loki立刻说，他没想要用如此尖锐的语调。“不是。不再是了。”他停了下来，看着Steve的脸。“我猜你可以这么说。”

 

Steve仔细观察着他。“我懂了，”随后他说。“感觉就像…你的变化如此之大，或者说周围的一切都变化如此之大，以至于你再也…不是曾经的那个你了。但那只是…人都会变。”他的语气就像是在说服自己。“况且，”片刻后他又加了句。“这很适合你。比‘Luke’适合。”

 

“嘿，”Stark肩上裹着毛毯踩着步子走进客厅。“你们是不是背着我在开睡衣趴？”

 

Steve的表情微微一紧，但开口时语气却相当和善，“我俩只是睡不着。要是吵醒你了那对不起。”

 

“没,” Stark说。 “我没在睡觉。就算肚子里灌满Barton口中的波旁[2]那泔水，也别指望我 _能_ 睡着。”他坐在Loki的魔法光球照亮的那一边，伸手去戳它。“这玩意儿你是怎么弄出来的？”

 

“我应该能帮你把公式写下来，但我怀疑你能不能看懂，”Loki冷冷地说。

 

“其他那些我差不多都弄懂了，”Stark抗议。“真的。快了，我知道。要是你亲自跟我讲讲这其中的 _原理_ 会更快。可你宁可跟神盾局的技术员聊也不来找我。简直了。”

 

“Loki想跟谁聊他的魔法是他的自由。” Steve说。Stark做了个鬼脸。

 

“别用那个词，那让我牙痒痒。”他转向Loki。“说起这个—也不对—凭什么叫 _他_ Steve，叫Barton用Clint，叫Romanov用Natasha，而我还是Stark？我不喜欢这样。让我感觉自己像在英国的寄宿学校，或是别的什么。”

 

Loki侧目看着Stark。男人正与他对视。 “如果这对你如此重要，” 在一阵漫长的停顿后Loki说，“我想我也许可以叫你Tony。”

 

“很好，”Stark—Tony—听起来像是对自己很满意。“在这儿的都是朋友。朋友以及试图拯救世界的叛乱份子。”他摩拳擦掌。“我们该干点什么。”

 

“打牌怎么样？”Tony和Loki齐刷刷瞪着Steve，于是他耸了耸肩，样子有那么点不自在。“我们以前上任务之前经常这么干。或在任务间歇期间。能帮我们放松头脑。”

 

“你还真是个老年人。”Tony说。Loki侧目看了他一眼。

 

“从生活过的年数来说,”他观察到，“我认为你更老。”

 

“那你呢？”Tony问。“外星人一般活多久？你是不是，像是，九百岁了，之类的？”

 

“刚过一千岁，”Loki说，看到两人同时瞪着他，像是无法确定他是不是在开玩笑，Loki咧嘴一笑。“所以。打牌？”

 

规则相当简单—很像Loki知道的某个游戏，虽然名字不同。就在Steve开始发牌时Natasha坐到了他和Tony中间。

 

“我听到你们说话了，”没等其他人开口她就解释道。没人问她是不是也失眠，但Loki没有错过他眉间的褶皱。仅仅几分钟后，Clint打着哈欠在她之后走了出来。他瞟了眼纸牌，然后摇了摇头。

 

“不要。我不会跟他玩德州扑克的。”他指着Loki。“棋类游戏怎么说？”

 

“你安全屋里还有棋类游戏？” Tony说。Clint瞪了他一眼。

 

“对。不然困在树林中的小木屋里你还能干嘛？”

 

“有道理。你都有些啥？”

 

Clint和Tony你一言我一语地为玩什么游戏开始斗嘴。Natasha被逗笑了，而Steve正扬起眉毛看着两人。一时间，那一切—Thanos，Doom，宇宙魔方—都感觉十分遥远。

 

这一想法转瞬即逝，但Loki依然紧抓着不放。到头来这或许会成为他的救命稻草。

 

* * *

 

 

最终其余的人都睡了，大多数人回到了各自床上，除了在椅子上睡着的Steve和Stark。最后离开的是Natasha，走之前她看了Loki许久像是有话要说。

 

他没有睡，而是从书架上拿了本多少有点意思的书打发时间，在日出前这足够他转移注意力了。随后他起身来到室外，做了一系列很久以前训练时学过的拉伸动作。他沉浸在其中借以清醒头脑，不去想训练本身，也不去想阿斯加德。

 

这么久以来他一直成功与之保持距离，而现在一切又迎面反扑了回来。他希望…

 

好吧，就算希望也无济于事。该来的总会来。他只想在结束之前看到他的朋友都平安无事。然后…也许他会觉得是时候屈服了，并任由众神之父和阿斯加德处置。

 

“Loki，”Natasha低声说，于是他停下动作转身面向她。看到她脸上的表情时他的心沉了下去。“你最好进来一下。”

 

“有什么新消息？”他问道。

 

“两件事，”她说。“昨晚某个时间点，Jane Foster失踪了。有挣扎的痕迹。”

 

Loki的血液冻结了。“她肯定是在来的路上，”他说。“也许是一个人来的，为了甩掉神盾局的尾随者—”但Natasha在摇头。

 

“她的助手Darcy Lewis就在现场。头部受到重击昏迷了。”Natasha的表情凝固了。“另外还有第二件事。”

 

“第二件事，”Loki说。

 

“拉托维尼亚与外界切断了通讯，”Natasha说。“大约三十分钟前。一片寂静，而且没有任何人的探子发回消息。”

 

Loki的心猛地一沉。 _Foster失踪。被带走。_ 愤怒和恐惧交织的感觉令他惊讶。 _拉脱维尼亚失联。_

 

“Loki，”Natasha说。他打起精神给了她一个狰狞的微笑。

 

“好吧，”他说。“看起来我们好像没时间了。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：
> 
> [1]Burner：一款Ad Hoc Labs, Inc.开发的保护手机隐私的App，用户可以生成美国和加拿大的临时号码，多用于匿名电话，在线广告等，用完即扔。
> 
> [2]bourbon：波旁威士忌，把这当泔水，铁人对酒真是太挑剔了哎。


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※本章对话中涉及血腥描述※

Loki现在能理解为何Thor总是宁可直奔战场也不愿多做谋划了。

 

（Thor。这是一团他必须面对的乱麻，而且很快。）

 

事态迅速发酵，而计划却需要时间，尽管他很急躁但Loki知道这必不可少。“我们得把Bruce弄出神盾局，”Natasha正说到。“尽快。Tony…”

 

“收到，”他回道。男人没有了平时的笑容。醒来时他曾略有微词，但一等Natasha说明情况他立刻就清醒了。

 

“也许这事儿我们该拉神盾局入伙，”Steve说，尽管听他的口气也不是很乐意这么做。“他们有钱，有资源—”

 

“我也有，”Tony指出。“而且没有把人关进地牢的前科。”

 

Natasha犹豫了一下，随后摇摇头。“目前不。我们不能让他们把精力分散在重新让Loki入狱上。等我们有足以行动的情报，我会去找Maria。”

 

“不是Fury？”Clint很惊讶。

 

“Nick是神盾局局长，”她解释。“他可以打破常规，但有时Maria更容易做…非正统的选择。可以由她来决定是否让Nick介入。”

 

Loki觉得自己几乎在发抖。“我们知道宇宙魔方在哪，”他说。“或者说等于知道。拉托维尼亚的沉默已经表明了一切。只要我们行动迅速—”

 

“这主意糟透了，你只要花一秒钟想想就知道，”Natasha说。Loki瞪了她一眼，但她淡定对上他的目光。“Doom必定知道我们已经发现失联一事。他肯定料到会有相应的动作并设下陷阱应对—我敢打赌特别是针对你，Loki， 因为你把自己变成了他的最爱。”

 

Loki被戳到了痛处，浑身一僵，但Natasha几乎没有停顿。“我们完全不清楚Doom在谋划什么。我们甚至都不确定宇宙魔方 _在_ 拉脱维尼亚境内，还是别的地方。盲目冲过去只会让所有人白白送命。” _或更糟_ ，她没有明说，但Loki的心还是因回忆揪了起来，他没来得及阻止自己的意识被恐惧扭曲。

 

她说的没错，可能这话他不爱听，但她说的没错。然而—“那Dr. Foster怎么办？”他固执地拒绝用 _Jane_ 这个名字。“我怀疑她不会受到贵宾般的礼遇。”

 

“你说的没错，”Natasha说。“估计她不会。但Doom—假设带走她的人是他—也不会伤害她，还用得到她就不会。而且我敢打赌他确实有求于她，事关宇宙魔方，所以我们认为这…”

 

Loki的嘴在抽搐，但她说的这些并非没有道理。“也许我们可以从别处收集情报，”他生硬地说。“某个可能知道Doom在耍什么花招的人。只要你允许我把他找出来。”

 

Natasha看了他许久。“你说的是Osborn，对吗，”Stark说。“你上次找他的…结果不是不太顺利吗？”

 

“等一下，”Steve打断。“Osborn？Norman Osborn？他和这事儿又有什么关系？”

 

“哦，对，”Tony说。“你不知道老好人Norman为了找乐子和好处费跟Doom联手绑架Loki的那事儿。那真是段美好的时光。”

 

Steve扭头看向Loki，而后者不得不努力才能不避开视线。“眼下这不重要，”他僵硬地说。“而且这次我不会毫无准备就闯过去。我当时被打了个措手不及。同样的错误我不会再犯第二次。”

 

Natasha挑起的眉毛令他脸红，但随后她迟缓地点了点头。“我猜…他可能知道点什么。而且突然袭击的话…你应该比我更容易套出话来。”Steve的不安一眼就能看出来，但他并未大声反对。

 

“我估计我最多花一个小时，”Loki说。“我回这里？”

 

“目前，是的，”她说。“Tony—找到Bruce后，带他去你的大厦。我猜测他会用得到那里的设备，而且你说的没错，神盾局是在犹豫要不要行动，即使他们有意向。等你把这些都安排妥当了…我们几个就赶过去。”

 

“我们不能再浪费时间了，”Loki说。“我走之前，还有别的事要交代吗？”

 

“小心点，”停顿了片刻后Natasha说。“别干蠢事。”

 

“估计还得留Osborn一条小命，”Clint说。

 

“不过，你可以把他塞柜子里去，”Tony说。“或者可以把他变成癞蛤蟆。这就是长进。”

 

Loki看着Steve，而后者摇了摇头。“就Natasha说的，”他说。“还有…万一有事就联系我们。”

 

 _万一有事我可能没那个时间_ ，Loki心想，但他只是点了点头。去Osborn大厦的路径他记得一清二楚，于是他穿越空间。

 

他的皮肤几乎立刻就因感觉到防护咒语而一阵刺痛，但强度并不足以拦截他，于是他弹指将其破除。也许Doom会因此警觉，但Loki并不认为他具有穿行不同世界的能力，而且他很可能正忙于别的事。不过他还是编织了一层自己的保护咒。

 

他没有直接踏入Osborn的办公室，而是去了大厦一层，低调穿梭于楼层之中。曾有几双眼睛注意到他，但都很快移开，而且没人表现出像是真察觉到他的样子。他走进电梯，瞟了眼电梯内的监控摄像头。

 

Loki考虑过为达到威慑的效果明目张胆地闯入，但他怀疑Osborn是否真有那么怕他。而且如果让他发现Loki来了也许会被他跑了。

 

他避开数量激增的保安靠近记忆中那间办公室， _仔细_ 检查屋内有无防护或陷阱—随后轻轻一触打开了门。

 

门开时Osborn抬起头，眉间开始皱起。“我说过不要打扰我，”他开口。

 

Loki关上门，锁死，并加了层足以抗住巨型椎鸟撞击的法术。他解除隐身咒，“下午好，Norman，”又以一种优雅又恶毒的腔调说道。“很高兴又见到你了。”

 

Osborn猝然起身，瞪大了眼睛。“你做了—你是怎么—”他歪向办公桌，不是扑向武器就是应急按钮。将他冻结在原地只是一念之间。他滑着步子上前直到隔开两人的仅剩下那张桌子。

 

“有人跟我说过不能动你，不管我有多想，”他说。“说我不能扯下你的四肢塞进你喉咙里，或是用你的肠子勒死你。两样我都考虑过。”他目不转睛地盯着Osborn的双眼，眼皮都没眨一下。

 

Osborn的喉咙上下鼓动。“我—这不是我的主意，这是—”

 

“我不在乎。”Loki没有提高嗓门，但Osborn却像是被吼了似的闭上了嘴。他龇牙。“时移世易。我已经摆脱了束缚，Norman。”他的目光瞥向门口。“没人会来救你。”

 

Osborn一副想吐的样子。“你会被调查的，”他说道。“你不能就这么—”

 

“你会发现，”说着Loki身体前倾，将双手放在桌上，“我 _能_ 做的事情多了去了。”他任由沉默延伸，几乎都能听见Osborn的心跳。“但我来这儿不光是为了自我满足。我需要情报。另外，虽然逼供能为我来带 _很大_ 乐趣，但如果你交代的爽快我愿意给你个痛快的死法。你的同事。Victor von Doom。对他正在做的事你知道多少？”

 

Osborn转动眼球扫视了一圈屋内，这是他身上唯一能动的部位。“什么？他不是—我同事。他利用了我，我已经几个月没他的消息了。我什么都不知道—”

 

“别想骗我，”说着Loki进一步逼近并龇出牙。“我可以活生生用你的神经编条绳子再把你吊起来。”也许不能，但没必要让Osborn知道。“重来。”

 

Loki几乎能闻到Osborn恐惧的恶臭。“我不知道。我发誓。不确定。他什么都没跟我说，就说了他有个计划然后需要我弄到—需要我帮忙引你上钩。说他在做些会改变世界的事。”他面色发红，吓得直冒冷汗。“他说—”Osborn说到一半，像是要吐的样子直犯恶心。

 

“他说什么，”Loki厉声说，差点爬到桌上。他要的只是一个小小的细节，一项 _提示_ ，告诉他Doom在搞什么鬼。“说。Doom说了什么？”

 

Osborn的嘴张张合合。他干呕了一声，Loki顿时退后。

 

一声类似锁栓卡死的声音响起。亦或是打着燧石点燃火绒。

 

Loki勉强赶在被爆炸弹开前展开了护盾。他摔得不轻，肩膀和胯部在着地前狠狠撞到了墙上，他扭头的角度刚好能看到Osborn已然变为火海的办公室。他茫然地盯着它，意识到某处有人在喊—一名不明情况的保安跌跌撞撞，紧紧捏着受伤的胳膊；另外两名面朝下倒在地上，一动不动。

 

他头晕目眩，不光是因为撞击。他没能察觉到陷阱是因为Osborn本人就是陷阱。只要他有泄露未经Doom许可的信息的危险就会引爆。他什么时候做这项基础工作的？几个月前？

 

 _他_ 到底领先他们多少？

 

众人正指着他，纷纷掏出枪。Loki爬起身，无视脸上烧伤的刺痛，转身就走。他被人看到了，而且他毫不怀疑这件事的风声很快就会传出去。 _Norman Osborn遭不明袭击者谋杀…_

 

Doom肯定早就知道他会来，不会放过复仇的机会。他早就布置好除掉漏洞的舞台，就算弄不死，也能陷害敌人背上谋杀的罪名。他几乎对他干净利落的手段感到钦佩。

 

他没有回安全屋。而是去了一处远离人烟的小树林，小破屋屋顶的漏洞比他上次见到时还大。天正下着小雨，但Loki没有理会，只是坐在长满苔藓的地板上。

 

雨水打在脸上，打在残留的烧伤上很舒服。他想他的眉毛可能焦了。

 

他需要思考。

 

Doom至少比他们快了三步，也许更多。他手上有宇宙魔方，基本确定无疑—他和Thanos有联系。他使用魔法和技术的方式甚至连Loki都备受挑战，而作为他国家的首脑，他手头必定拥有一支任他差遣的军队—更不用说他那些机器人分身，还有他手上Thanos的兵力，不管是何种。然后他们有…什么？

 

太少，而且Loki心知肚明。

 

他揉了揉眼睛深吸一口气。冰冷的事实是，他一开始就不该放任事情发展到这一步。 _你现在是我们的人了_ ，Natasha说过，而Loki希望自己能相信这句话拥有一定分量。

 

一旦这件事结束，他有多少时间？足够时间，他希望。但不会太多。

 

Loki收拢膝盖将头枕在上面，缓慢地吸气再呼气。 _这么做值得_ ，他告诉自己。为了他们。 _为了这个年轻，幼小，才开始迈入全盛时期的国度。_

 

他坐着，伸向体内他在米德加尔特施展的第一道咒语：那道深深织入他骨髓，帮他瞒过阿斯加德守护者的咒语。解除和放开咒语毫不费事。

 

咒语消失的瞬间他有种赤裸，暴露的感觉。他想逃但逼自己忍住。

 

“Heimdall，”他说道。他的声音在抖，于是他强迫自己稳住。“—Heimdall。”行，这样好多了。“米德加尔特正…”他该解释吗？不，简单点好。“米德加尔特有危险。需要阿斯加德出手相助，尽快。请给予…你们能提供的一切支援。转达众神之父Thanos来了，目标是宇宙魔方。”

 

他沉默下来。什么都没有发生，但他能感觉到自己在微微颤抖，等待闪电从天而降将他击倒。

 

他缓缓站起身，拍了拍他的衣服，并镇定下来。他得回去。告诉其他人发生的事。做好他能做的，然后等，并希望阿斯加德已经听到了他的求助而且不会充耳不闻。

 

让他们不要来得太迟。

 

* * *

 

Loki不知道自己看起来如何，但显然不太好。当他迈出步子踏进小木屋的客厅时，Clint朝后一缩。“ _你_ 出什么事儿了？”

 

“Osborn死了，”Loki说。Steve，Natasha和Clint齐刷刷地瞪着他，于是Loki摇了摇头。“不是我干的。他体内的一道咒语…在他即将泄露有关Doom计划的信息时引爆了。”他看到Clint一脸惊恐地做了个‘ _他体内？_ ’的口型。但Natasha只是皱起了眉头。

 

“他预先植入了失效保护，”她说。“以防Osborn背叛他。”

 

Loki简洁地点了个头于是Steve用手顺了把头发。“绝了，”他说。“他有没有透露任何有用的信息？”

 

“没有，”稍事停顿后Loki说道。“我很抱歉。”他在想是不是该告诉他们可能很快就有同伴的事实，但这只会使他们在更重要的问题上分心，而他们本就已经几乎无力扭转乾坤了。

 

“所以又退回到原点了，”Clint语气中的挫败很容易听出来。“等等。有人看到你了吗？”

 

Loki缓慢地摇了摇头。“我不知道。有可能。有一些。但我不知道他们有没有认出我。”Natasha咒骂了一句，于是Loki闭紧双眼。“我们今后的行动最好是以他们看到了为前提。并不是说这有多大区别。”

 

“所以眼下能做的只有等待Stark和Banner联系我们，”Steve总结。Natasha点头，蹙眉看着Loki。他的皮肤绷得太紧，他想站起来冲她发火。他忍了下来并转过身。

 

“我得去走走，”他简短说了句。“不会走远。有事打我电话。”

 

在出门时他小心没有用力摔门。他快步走到先前布下的界线边缘，眺望远处的森林。 _这是你的错_ ，他脑海深处有个声音在低语。 _想逞英雄却落入圈套。要不是你去找Thanos，宇宙魔方很可能还深埋在某处—_

 

 _然而最终他还是会找到入侵的办法，而且是在毫无预警的情况下_ ，一个安静微弱的声音低语道 _。也许是神盾局偶然激活了宇宙魔方，也许是Doom偷走了它，也可能只是Thanos的力量增强到足以撕开现实闯进来，而到时候一切_ 无疑 _会更糟。_

 

Loki抬头望着天空，总觉得会有闪电，但天很晴。万里无云。 _来吧，老头子。岁月已经让你的动作如此迟缓了吗？_

 

_还是说你真打算舍弃米德加尔特任其自生自灭了？_

 

“介意我加入吗？”

 

Loki侧目看了眼站在他身边的Clint，后者双手正插在裤袋里。“是不是Natasha让你来看着我的？”

 

“你需要人看着吗？”Clint问。Loki只是看着他，于是Clint耸了耸肩。“我也有自己的想法。并不是什么都听Natasha的。”

 

“你什么都听Natasha的，但偶尔会发挥主观能动性，”Loki面带微笑说道，而Clint吐了口气。

 

“稍等一下。我是好心来陪你的，你就给我这种待遇？”

 

“我还以为你早有先见之明了。”

 

“是，是。”Clint踮着脚来回晃了晃。“Osborn的事很遗憾。”

 

“请再说一遍？”Loki说。Clint挑起了眉毛。

 

“Doom抢在你之前把他给灭了？”

 

“啊，”停顿了一瞬后Loki说道。“是的。这让人有点沮丧。”

 

“那人是咎由自取。”

 

Loki呼出一口气。“你有什么需要吗？”

 

“我非得有什么需要吗？”Clint轻佻地说。Loki没有回答，但稍后他叹了口气。“你和Nat。并非所有的事都有不可告人的目的。除非你把‘想离开拥挤的小木屋跟小伙伴聊聊’当做不可告人的目的。”

 

Loki顿了顿，随后默默一笑。“不是没有可能。但我猜…我不该这么多疑。你们都是很好的…朋友。对我来说。”

 

“哇哦，”Clint惊叹。“你居然说了那个F打头的词。里程碑啊。”Loki眨眼看着他，于是Clint对他歪嘴一笑。“朋友。这个？别担心，我没意见。Nat花了两年半才走到这一步，所以你比她强。”

 

Loki几乎被打动了。“ _两年半？_ ”为了保持轻松，他加了句，“那么长时间她是如何抵挡住你的魅力的？”

 

“问得好。钢铁般的意志，我猜，”Clint轻描淡写地说道，但他狡黠的笑容很快退去。“Nat她…好吧。这话轮不到我说。但她一路走来很不容易。”

 

“她…很坚强，”Loki说。Clint点头。

 

“说的太他妈对了。”他顿了顿，视线离开Loki，望向远处的森林。“你知道…如果我们真拉阿斯加德入伙…也许Thor能带来他那把锤子的威力但我不了解他。我了解你。我们不打算拿你去换另一个型号。”他的目光沉稳，敏锐。“就是觉得该让你知道这点。”

 

Loki一脸震惊地对着Clint。Clint表面上粗心又随便的行为很容易让人忘记他的大脑和眼光其实很敏锐。这是他 _刻意_ 营造的外表。但三言两语他就透过当前的恐惧直击更深的那一层。那个他曾向Dr. Fisher提起过的念头： _有更好的选择为什么还要接受我？_

 

“谢谢，”片刻后他缓缓说了一句。“我…很感激你这么说。”

 

“但你不信，对吧？”Clint摇摇头。“我猜不。但还是可以说一句。”他拍了拍Loki的肩膀。“想不想回屋站着跟我们一起无所事事地干等？”

 

“我猜这也无妨，”Loki说。他转身跟着Clint回到了小木屋里。

 

Steve和Natasha正凑在一起低声说着什么，但当Loki和Clint进屋时两人都抬起了头。Loki紧张了。

 

“有消息？”

 

“还没，”Natasha说。“我只是在给Steve补充些背景信息，还有讨论些可行的战术。首要目标显然是在Doom将Thanos放进来之前阻止他。不过，那要是失败了…我们下一步怎么做？”

 

Loki缓缓走到厨房餐桌前坐了下来。“如果我知道另一件此类物品的下落，我的回答会更有把握，”他的语气沉重。“实际上…我除了猜测别无他法。使用宇宙魔方，我们也许能让他原路返回—前提是我们要抢在他之前控制住它。或者…”他想不到任何 _或者_ 。Loki抗拒着笼罩他全身的绝望。“我还需要进一步考虑。”

 

从众人脸上严峻的表情来看，他们都明白他没说出口的话。Steve正皱着眉头一脸担忧地看着他。Loki躲开了他的视线专心控制呼吸。窗外那是闪电吗？

 

Natasha的手机铃声响起时所有人都吓了一跳。她看了眼屏幕后放到桌上。

 

“嘿，各位，希望你们都过得快活，”Tony说。“欢乐的绿绿上路了。”

 

“别这么叫我，”Loki听见Bruce说。他听起来不是很乐意。

 

“Banner博士，”Natasha平和地说。“我只是想说我们无比感激你愿意帮忙。”

 

“帮什么忙，”停顿了片刻后Banner说。Clint抱怨了一声。Natasha一言不发。

 

“老天，”Tony说。“我隔着电话都能感觉到你的眼刀，Romanov。行了，也许我是还没有机会跟他说明。我们开了一个钟头才到飞机这里。路上我会跟你解释的，老兄。”

 

“我对此有种不祥的预感，”Banner表示不悦。

 

“星战梗！”Tony听起来很高兴。“好了—我先挂了。我们—哦，大概两小时后大厦见。或者直接让Loki先送你们过去，他知道酒在哪。”

 

“Loki？”Banner说。

 

“别名Luke，”Tony说。“你记得他，对吧？所以事实上—”

 

“拜，Tony，”Natasha说完挂断电话。Loki愁眉苦脸地看着天花板。这下又多了一个知道他小秘密的人。他不知道为什么事到如今他还会介意这些，尤其是大多数人都不知道更糟的部分。只有Clint和Natasha知道他做过的一切，而且没有人知道他是什么。Banner知道他 _与众不同_ ，但他仍旧认为Loki是人类，至少广义上。

 

他会告诉Tony他亲眼目睹的事吗？他会如何看待这一细节？也许没什么。在这个国度里貌似没人记得约顿人，也没人知晓那个名字背后的意义。

 

Jane—Foster博士是唯一知道全部真相的人，Loki发现。是这一国度里唯一见过他真面目且明白其意义的人。她知道他做过什么，也知道他是什么，比任何人，甚至是Natasha，都清楚。这一想法刺激着他的神经—正如接下来的另一个 _我希望她没受到伤害_ **。** 别伤害Foster，她求知若渴又聪明过人。与Thor重逢无疑会令她激动不已。

 

这一想法与其说是苦涩不如说透着隐隐的忧伤。

 

* * *

 

他们比Tony本人早半小时到达了大厦。全员一致拒绝了Loki拿出的Tony的烈酒—他的确知道在哪能找到—但Loki慷慨地为自己倒上了半杯威士忌，就在Virginia Potts进屋之前。

 

“好了，JARVIS，你想让我做什么—“

 

基于她进屋看到他们四人时脸上震惊的表情，Loki猜测Tony尚未告知她先前发生的一切。显然他现在决定这么做了。Loki思索了一瞬这是否明智，随后打消了这一想法：Potts是位谨慎的女性，而且忠心耿耿。

 

“Pepper，”Natasha笑得一脸狡黠。“抱歉就这么闯了进来。我本该先打个电话，但事情忙不过来了。”

 

“这…”Potts收声，眨眼看着Steve。“这…没什么。我认识你和Luke。你能否为我介绍下…”

 

“Steve Rogers你肯定也认识，”Natasha说，似乎有点被逗乐了。

 

“女士，”Steve说。“很高兴认识你。”

 

“我也是，”Potts的礼貌无懈可击，虽然她的样子还是有点茫然。“请叫我Pepper。”她的脸颊微微泛起粉色于是她迅速转向Clint。“还有你是…”

 

“Clint Barton，”他说。“久仰。Nat经常提起你，终于有幸认识了。”Potts看向Natasha，而后者微微一笑。

 

“Tony现在正在回来的路上；他会带Bruce Banner一起来。”

 

十分值得赞扬的是，这位女性只眨了一次眼。“知道了，”她说。她清了清嗓子，“我默认这意味着…出事了。有没有什么我该了解的？”

_你所知和所爱的一切都将化为无物，而我们几乎无力阻止_ ，Loki心想。他看了眼Natasha，后者停顿了片刻后摇了摇头。

 

“等会儿，”她说，“但也许你该通知下员工明天休息。也可以告诉他们今天早点走，可能的话。”她顿了顿。“还有…当心点。接下来的几天可能会相当…惊险刺激。”

 

良久之后Potts点了点头。“从你嘴中说出来，我猜已经是保守的表述了，”她干巴巴地说。“但我会让员工们清场。我可以拿消毒之类的做借口。估计没人会多问。”她瞥了Loki一眼，随后皱起眉。“你的眉毛怎么了？”

 

Loki伸手摸了摸自己的眉毛，发现至少有一截被烧掉了。他皱了皱脸。“这…说来话长。”

 

Potts像是想问，但Natasha轻轻摇了摇头，于是她转移了话题。“好吧，”她说。“我最好还是先去清空大楼了。”

 

“那你呢？”Natasha说。这话在Loki听来有点尖锐，但即便是Potts貌似也没在意。

 

“Tony回来告诉我一声，”她说。“我想我们得聊聊。”她转身出门，高跟鞋一路击打着地面。

 

时间基本在沉默中度过。不到一小时Stark就到了，Banner紧随其后，样子有点震惊。他的目光先是瞥向Loki，没多久之后转到Steve，后者对他微微一笑。

 

“Banner博士，”他开口。“很高兴认识你。”

 

“对，”男人的声音有点微弱。“我也是…有没有人能— _慢慢_ —解释一下到底发生了什么？”

 

Natasha瞥向Loki，而不管他脸上露出的是什么表情，似乎都令她下定决心这一次该由她来解释。但这并未阻止Banner时不时瞟向他，眉间的皱纹逐步加深。

 

“但目前，”Tony打断，“老兄，我们想做的只是找到宇宙魔方。你已经在找了，但现在你可以摆脱政府的监督展开搜索。”

 

Banner一副不知该愁还是该笑的样子。“对，”他说。“因为某种可怕的异次元存在试图使用宇宙魔方打开空间传送通道闯进来。”

 

“没错，”说着Tony又拍了拍Bruce的肩膀。“你明白了。”Clint咳了一声但没能掩饰住他的笑声。

 

“你有什么需要吗？”Natasha问。Loki发现她似乎绷得很紧。不安，尽管她隐藏得很好。这倒是新鲜事。他推测她因为近距离接触Banner而紧张也在情理之中；不论她有多老练，真要打起来她毫无胜算。

 

“我这儿应有尽有，”没等Banner开口Tony就说道。“来吧，Bruce，我带你上楼，给你来点咖啡—你喝咖啡吗？—帮你安顿下来，然后再下来搞团建活动。听起来怎样？”

 

Banner又看了眼Loki，像是有话想说，却又改变了主意。“好，”他说。“当然。不过，咖啡就免了。你有茶吗？”

 

“所以，”两人走后Clint说。“现在我们等。”

 

Loki再次面向窗户，注视着天空。

 

* * *

 

Tony和Banner不久就回来了，两人正挨着脑袋静静讨论某些事情。“怎么样？”Loki问，也许他不该用如此尖锐的语气。Tony挑起眉。

 

“耐心点，绝地学徒[1]，”Tony说。 _我没时间耐心了_ ，Loki想发怒，但成功克制住了自己只撇了撇嘴。

 

“应该花不了多久，”Banner静静说道。“也许一个小时我就能定位。你们知道到时候要怎么做吗？” _你们_ ，Loki注意到。他没把自己算在里面。Loki在想是否能劝他改变主意；另一个他也许能派上很大用场。

 

“也许我们应该好好讨论一下，”Natasha说。“我们总不能什么都不知道就这么闯过去找Doom。”她的话隐约带刺，但Loki选择无视。“在我看来，我们的主要目标有两个：救出Jane Foster和回收宇宙魔方。”

 

Loki犹豫了。“我们要牢记…Doom很可能得到过其他礼物，以促进他为Thanos服务。”

 

Steve的眉毛飞了起来。“哪种‘礼物’？”

 

Loki摇摇头。“这恐怕我就不清楚了。”Loki现在怀疑Doom的仆人在印度攻击他用的武器并非他原创。或者至少不完全是。他同样好奇禁锢他魔法的手段有多少是Doom独自研究出来的。当然，低估男人本身的创造力并非明智之举，但如果Thanos提供过更…物质的帮助，可能性将会大幅延伸。

 

他只能心不在焉地听着身后嗡嗡的谈话声。情报也许很关键，但他的心思却不在那上面。会是Thor吗？还是说众神之父会派别人来？不，一定是Thor，至少—尽管Loki希望其他人也会来。就算是三勇士之一—或者Sif，更好。

 

但想到Thor带其他人来同样使他畏缩。Thor他还有可能拖住，只要赶紧说明情况。其他人…说服他们的可能性更小。单是Sif就一定会吼着要他的脑袋。

 

然后还有Foster。Jane。Doom想让她做什么毋庸置疑—就是帮他使用宇宙魔方。但她很勇敢—勇敢到 _愚蠢_ 。就算她当场回绝Loki也不会意外。到时候Doom会怎么对付她？他不能杀她，在她尚有利用价值时。能吗？他是否会用曾经对付Loki的那招控制她的意识？折磨她？

 

Thor无疑会将发生在她身上的一切怪罪到Loki头上。他们上次见面时他 _就_ 扬言要威胁她。想到这些Loki隐隐感到不适，于是他奋力将其推开。Dr. Foster，他提醒自己，只是小事。她被掳走是种不幸，但主要问题是她在大局中的作用。

 

 _保重，Loki_ ，她曾说过。 _我希望你错了。关于Thor会怎么做。_

 

_我相信你。直接告诉我该怎么做。_

 

 _忘了她_ ，Loki狠下心想。 _专注。宇宙魔方。_ Doom能驾驭它的力量吗？

 

Loki所知的一切都告诉他人类若是使用无限宝石，最起码，会烧毁他们的大脑。但Doom是…例外。而且如果他得到某种 _帮助_ …还有那个名字。Thanos。他是在哪听到的，他遗忘的记忆是什么？

 

他的思绪又回到了Thor身上。他知道多少？Odin对他说了多少？事到如今，真相铁定早就揭穿了—他亲爱的弟弟到底是什么。就算Loki弑兄未遂的行径未能彻底令他们反目，这件事也无疑会推波助澜。他只希望Thor会给他时间解释。如果他请求援助，强调米德加尔特的困境…Thor喜欢这个国度。他肯定乐意充当这名英雄。而Loki可以承诺等这件事结束后他会…会…

 

_静静走向你的刑场？你会吗？还是说你会躲到你的朋友身后，明知他们毫无胜算也会替你站出来？_

 

“嘿，Loki，”Tony说。“你愁什么呢？看起来魂不守舍的。”

 

 _我的理由还不够充分吗_ ，Loki正打算说，却在瞬息间感受到了那股降临的压力，速度过快绝非自然，随即他听到了仿佛就在头顶的低沉雷鸣。

 

他紧紧闭了一会儿眼，还没来得及压制恐惧将其锁好胃部就已抽紧。“我得上趟屋顶，”他边说边转过身，并朝大门走去。否则Tony的大厦完全有可能被砸出一个大洞，而那将是个糟糕的开场。

 

“等等，什么？”说着Tony皱起眉，而且他并非唯一做出这一反应的人。Steve一脸惊讶地朝窗口看去。一道闪电几乎令Loki退缩，而紧随其后的是又一阵雷鸣。

 

Loki没有回答迈步朝门口走去，但Natasha挡住了他的去路。“你干了什么？”她问道，声音狠厉目光更是冷硬。Loki迎上她的视线，没有退缩。

 

“我该做的，”他说。“没时间再等了。”

 

“噢，”Clint骂道。“大爷的。”

 

“什么？”Bruce紧张地说。“谁能解释下—”

 

“你联系阿斯加德了，”Steve说。“对吗？”

 

“是的，”Loki厉声说。“而且看来阿斯加德回应了。现在除非你希望你的大厦遭到潜在的严重破坏，我建议你们别碍事。”

 

“严重破坏？”Tony朝窗口看了一眼。“你 _惹上_ 什么麻烦了？还有你怎么跟他们联系的，我还以为那得靠彩虹桥—”

 

他的后半句话淹没在了雷声中。Loki的胸口犹如收腹的毒蛇般收紧。Steve朝他走了一步。“如果你有危险，”他说，“也许该由我们先去跟来的人谈谈。”

 

Loki把头扭向一边。“他不会听的，只会直接越过你们。他 _从不_ —”Loki收声。“Natasha，”他说，努力让语气显得通情达理而不是处在恐慌的边缘。“你们渴望帮忙的热情我心领了，但我们必须以大局为重。”

 

“你有没有想过我们在需要一两个外星战士的同时也一样需要你？”Natasha怒斥。“也许更需要？”

 

“各位，”Bruce弱弱地发话。“我认为—”

 

一道闪电劈下。玻璃被击的粉碎。Loki猛地转身，在自己和其余人之间建起一道屏障后站稳住阵脚。 他试过说服自己已经做好了准备，盘算好要说的话。脑海中却一片空白。

 

Thor就站在一臂开外的地方。他的头发长了还沾着雨水，他的红色披风长可及地。他的双眼犹如窗外的风暴，孕育着闪电。

 

十秒，Loki思忖。他有十秒的时间，也许更短。

 

“Thor，”他轻声说，但未再说别的话。

 

他忘了Bruce Banner。或者更确切地说是忘了Hulk。先前被他当作是雷声的闷响变为了咆哮。当他的屏障被意料之外的蛮力从己方砸开时Loki踉跄了一步。一只绿色的巨手一把打开了Loki，随后揪起Thor从他进来的窗户扔了出去。

 

 _哦_ ，正从Stark某堵墙外爬进来的Loki恍惚意识到。 _真是个糟糕的开场。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：
> 
> [1]Padawan：星球大战梗，绝地武士的学徒。


	38. Chapter 38

Loki起身后没多久Steve就来到他身边。“你没事吧？”他问。

 

“没事，”Loki说。身体上他是没事；其余的还有待商榷，但他并不认为眼下Steve能帮上什么忙。“Banner—和Thor—”他推开Steve跌跌撞撞向前走去，却被后者一把拉住胳膊。

 

“等一下，”他说，但Loki甩开了他继续往前。

 

“我数到三你要是不投降我就放Hulk咬你了啊，”他听见Tony说。Hulk正紧逼在被毁的窗口，但不像是要扑向Thor的架势。

 

Loki突然想到也许Banner打开他并不是单纯是因为他挡道了，而是为了将他从预期的威胁面前推开。

 

“住手！”他借助一丝魔法放大音量。“这不是战场。”他看到Thor正挥舞着妙尔尼尔，而全副武装的Tony则正拦在他和Hulk之间。

 

“你确定？”Tony说话时并没有回头看Loki。Thor却看了，于是Loki拼命让自己不朝后缩去。

 

“必须不是，”Loki拿出了他最强硬的语气。“我们 _承受不起_ 内讧的代价。”

 

“跟 _他_ 说去，”Tony说着指了指Thor，“是他先挑起的。”

 

雷云在头顶翻滚，酝酿着更为猛烈的风暴。“你不能用这种语气跟我说话。”

 

“我他妈想怎么说话是我的自由，”Tony放话。“你随便找个人问问。”

 

“Stark，”念出他名字的时候Loki刻意加强了语气。“我们需要他。”

 

“你一直就这么说。我不信。”

 

Banner探出身子大吼了一声。闪电顿时在Thor周身爆裂，随即Loki听到了Tony武器蓄势待发的声音，不会错。

 

“你们在这里开打会伤及无辜，”Loki赶忙劝道。“而且我们会自我削弱，自毁长城。”他只祈祷Thor能答应等处理完Thanos的威胁后再执行众神之父在他缺席期间作出的任何裁决。他将视线锁定在Thor身上，拔高音量以盖过风声。“Thor，拜托。”

 

“那这头攻击我的野兽怎么处置？”Thor的双眼紧盯着Loki不放，令他心口发紧呼吸急促。他竭力克服。

 

“Bruce发起火来就这样，”Tony直言。“你砸窗入室威胁他朋友的时候把他惹毛了。至少在这个星球上是。”

 

Thor咬紧下颌。“我没有 _威胁_ 任何人。”

 

“真的？”Clint说，虽然他正站在后方。“想糊弄我。”在他身边的Natasha绷成了弓状，一副随时准备跃起的架势，目光在Banner和Thor之间闪烁。

 

“Loki，”Steve的声音发紧，但Loki硬着头皮朝Banner身边挪去。Banner猛地转过身冲他一声大吼，随即Loki听见身后有人倒吸了一口气，但他稳住阵脚召唤他的魔法，暗示道 _冷静，轻松点，放松_ **。**

 

“Banner博士，”他拼命维持着平静的语气，希望Thor不要动手—希望一切让他犹豫的因素继续拖住他。“没有必要…这么做。眼下…我们并不需要你的战士。”

 

看到Banner抽搐，退后，开始变化时Loki松了口气差点软瘫下来。他屏息注视着全过程一直等到Banner变回人类，虽然颤抖不已还衣不蔽体。Steve眼疾手快从附近的沙发上扯下一条毛毯裹住了Banner的肩膀。Loki没看见Thor着陆，但他感觉到了。那双脚踩踏玻璃的声音太过熟悉。

 

“那啥，”没过多久Clint说道，“这还真刺激。”

 

“刺激的还没完呢，”Tony说。“我们还有个必须表明来意的访客。”

 

Loki从窗口退开—远离Thor。“Banner博士没事吧？”他问。 _你是在拖延时间。他能等多久？_

 

“算不上最好，”在毯子中蜷成一团的Banner说。“但…你是怎么 _做到_ 的？”

 

“我要跟我弟弟单独谈谈，”没等Loki回答Thor就开口了。Loki能感觉到Thor几乎要将他刺穿的目光也知道他必须面对，但却没有勇气抬头。

 

“对，”他开口快速说道。“那会—”

 

“我不这么认为，”Natasha打断。“抱歉。”她的语气不带丝毫歉意，而Loki缩瑟了。“这里你才是新来的。在我们弄清楚你的意图之前，你不能就这么闯进来提各种要求。”

 

“我的 _意图_ ？”Thor听起来并不乐意。“我是被众神之父派来这里的—被 _我们的_ 父亲—”

 

“不是我们的，”Loki低声说，但Thor似乎没当回事。

 

“来帮 _你们_ 。我印象中事出紧迫，但你们对我抱有猜疑，一见面就袭击我—”

 

“你来的架势可不友好，”Tony说。“你砸坏了一扇窗。”

 

Loki感觉得到Thor的情绪正在恶化。“这是怎么回事？”他质问。“我是米德加尔特的 _朋友_ 。盟友。”他顿了顿又继续道。“这是你干的好事，Loki？毒害他们来对付我？真的存在危机吗？”他的语气不安又困惑。

 

Loki的喉咙里涌起一阵笑声。 _哦，你看_ ，他本想说，但Steve放下胳膊走上前。“嘿，”他说。“Loki是朋友。”强调的语气暗示着 _而你不是_ 。Loki不确定是该感到满足还是沮丧。

 

“Loki是我 _弟弟_ ，”Thor大声说。

 

Loki的手指压上太阳穴。“你知道我不是。”

 

Thor又一次无视了他。“我为我…唐突的登场方式道歉，”他对Tony说。“我会确保必要的修缮费用得到支付。但你们必须明白—”

 

“我们什么都不必明白，”Natasha依然冷言冷语地说道，“直到搞清楚你是不是个威胁。”

 

“ _威胁！_ ”Thor的口气像是受到了极大的侮辱，Loki真想低头趴在桌上呻吟。他应该自己处理的。应该马上开口站出来，只是Thor貌似对他说的每一句话都充耳不闻。这其实没什么好惊讶的。“我 _发过誓_ 要保卫米德加尔特，我永远都不会违背这一誓言。”

 

“不是威胁地球，”Natasha说。“是威胁Loki。”

 

彻底的寂静。一阵雷声在室外响起。

 

“我要和我弟弟单独聊聊，”Thor再次开口，并咬牙加了一句，“ _拜托。_ ”没有人动。Thor越发暴躁地又说了一句，“我向你们保证我不会伤害他。”

 

“Loki？”Natasha说。他放下双手看着她。“我认为最好留一个人在这儿。可以留Steve，或者Bruce。以防万一。但由你来定。”她眯起双眼。“仔细考虑。”

 

“他发过誓，”Loki说。“这意味着他说的是实话。”至少目前是。又一阵明显不详的雷鸣声响起。

 

“我很欣慰你能做出如此大的让步，”Thor绷紧了声线。Natasha看了他一眼，但他们还是缓缓离开了，Steve朝身后担忧地看了一眼后停下了脚步，直到Clint拉他出门。

 

令Loki意外的是Thor一直在等。他没有立刻就放声大喊。哦，Loki能感觉出他就像风暴般阴沉着脸，但他似乎在…克制自己。

 

“这些人…他们是你朋友？”

 

“算是，”Loki谨慎答道。

 

“他们看起来…很护着你。”

 

“我想是的，”Loki说。他看了Thor一眼。“我怀疑这并非你想…聊的话题。”

 

Thor喘了口粗气。“你的朋友为什么会认为我会伤害你？”

 

Loki眨了眨眼。瞪着他。又眨了眨眼。他发出一阵断断续续的刺耳笑声。“Thor。我不傻。别把我当傻子。你是想让我在他们面前细数自己的罪行吗？其中首当其冲的就是叛国和谋杀。这些我都能坦率承认。但目前更重要的是—”

 

“你以为，”Thor缓缓开口，“我是来这儿惩罚你的。”

 

“不，”Loki疲惫地说，“我认为你是来这儿拯救米德加尔特 _然后_ 再惩罚我的。或者至少我希望是按这个顺序。”他揉了揉眼睛。“我很抱歉我的盟友对你不敬。我请求你不要对他们有意见。”

 

Thor的眉头皱得更深了。“他们也这么认为。”Thor的话有点奇怪，但他没心思多想。他得把注意力放在说服Thor跟其他人合作上，给他顺毛让他理解。

 

“我想是的，”随后Loki说。“但他们明白保护这个国度这一主要目标才是最重要的。我可以说服他们你—”

 

“Loki，”Thor说话的语气很奇怪。“我不是来这儿审判你的。”

 

Loki眨眼。 _当然_ ，他慢慢意识到。 _我已经放逐了自己。家丑不可外扬，众神之父当然不会正式提出指控。_ 他“哦”了一声，惊讶于这一发现给他带来的怪异麻木感。这难道不是解脱吗？“—好吧。那么我们可以讨论—”

 

“ _Loki,_ ”Thor说。“我是来帮忙的，没错。然后带你回家。”

 

Loki几乎目瞪口呆地看向他。他瞪着Thor朝后退去，而对方正紧咬着牙与他四目相对。脚下的地面像是被人抽走了。Thor上前一步，Loki却反射性地朝后跌去。Thor顿住了，脸上闪过一丝痛苦的神色。

 

“我以为你死了，”他说。“ _我们_ 都以为你死了。你掉了下去，连Heimdall都找不到你。”

_坠落_ ，Loki麻木地想。 _是我放手的。我放弃了，因为我一无所有了。_ 他茫然地看着Thor，不明所以。“你来的样子，”最后他开口，“看起来并不是很欢迎我。”

 

Thor紧咬着牙。“我们哀悼过，”他说。“然后，突然间，你在米德加尔特再次现身，说是遇到危机需要援助。我为你 _伤心难过_ 而你却一直就在这里，活得逍遥自在—”这是愤怒。情理之中，更为熟悉。而这也点燃了Loki的怒火。

 

“我活得可算不上 _逍遥自在_ ，”他怒斥。“你标榜自己是米德加尔特的守护者，但你并不在这里。我在。我一直与他们共事，帮助他们，也许我不像你是个英雄但至少我人在 _这里_ 。”

 

Thor挺直身板。“我来不了！因为彩虹桥 _毁了_ ，阿斯加德与世隔绝了。而这又是谁的错？”

 

Loki感觉自己绷了起来。“毁掉它的可是你的锤子。”

 

“为了阻止 _你_ 怪物般的行径—”

 

“你把我试图一劳永逸终结历时数个世代的战争，除去九界毒瘤的行为称为怪物的行径？”Loki听出自己拔高了音量却收不住。Thor的表情动摇了。

 

“这不是…九界必须并存，Loki。这你知道。彻底毁灭其中之一—”

 

“这话当年可是你说的，”Loki嘶声。“ _等我当上国王，我会狩猎那些怪物杀光他们。_ 你还没有兑现呢。你父亲有没有告诉你完整的真相，还是说他退缩了？”

 

Thor面露苦色。“弟弟—”

 

“我不是你弟弟，”Loki怒斥。“你听见我说的了吗？那是个谎言。那一切都是谎言。而且你 _其实_ 知道我是什么；我能从你脸上看出来，你都不堪忍受去想那些。那就让我替你说吧：我是约顿人。我体内留着你祖先宿敌的血。你想看看我的真面目吗？”

 

“不，”Thor尖锐地否决，但随后他似乎反应了过来。“我不会受你刺激。”

 

Loki冷笑。“有长进。”

 

“你不该躲起来，”Thor的语气严厉。“你给你的家人带来的苦难—”

 

“是你的家人，”Loki又一次怒了。“还有对。当然了。他们的 _苦难_ 才是重点。我的想法，感受和需求又算什么。”他别开视线，活动下颌。“你声称来这里接我 _回家_ ，仿佛阿斯加德就是我家，或曾经是。那要是我不想回去呢？”

 

Thor似乎大吃了一惊。“那是你的归宿。”

 

“不，” 说着Loki背过身，昂首阔步尽可能远离Thor。“那不是。”他动了动左手，思索自己是否有勇气像他威胁的那样变换肤色。他想，就像人们想揭下伤口处结的痂一样。向Thor证明他的话有多空洞。

 

然而却不想见到对方脸上厌恶的神情。

 

“一切都还好吧？”Banner安静的声音传来，他正把头探进屋内。Loki刚好能看清在他身后打转的Steve。“我们听到说话声变大了。”

 

Thor重重呼了口气。“一切都好，”他直截了当地说。“我们还能不能有点隐私了？”

 

Steve和Banner同时看向Loki，这让他产生了一丝微弱无聊的满足感，他们要听的是 _他的_ 说法。“正如你们所见，我毫发无伤，”他说。“Thor和我只是在讨论立场问题。但我认为已经说的够多了—”

 

“还 _没_ 说够呢，”Thor低吼。“目前为止。我的话你一个字都没听进去。”

 

Loki咬紧下颌。“就因为我与你 _意见不合_ 并不意味着我没在听。另外尽管我很享受这段小小的谈话，但或许我们该把精力放回更 _重要_ 的问题上？”

 

Thor咧开嘴，目露凶光，但随后，令Loki大为吃惊的是，他闭嘴了。他深吸一口气后别开了视线，下巴张张合合。“没错，”他说。“我猜。不过我们晚点 _再_ 继续聊。”他的话中带着威胁，Loki内心有一部分不禁想退缩。其余的情绪却…纷乱得理不出头绪。

 

但Thor不打算杀他。这一点…对他来说本该是种解脱。

 

“太好了，”Steve的语气几乎带着攻击性。“你有没有给Loki机会向你说明说目前的形势，或是…”

 

Thor看着Steve，双眼微微眯起，但稍后他似乎得出了某项结论于是有意放松肩膀向后靠了靠。“我不认为听两位说起过你们的名字，”他说。很客气，而从Banner扬起的眉毛判断这带给他们的震惊完全不亚于给Loki的。“Loki的解释足以让我了解到你们是朋友。我很欣慰他能在这个国度遇到如此杰出的人。”Thor笑了—幅度不大，但依然是他 _标志性的_ 那种笑容。“鉴于Loki对我的看法，我同样应该庆幸你们愿意维护他，不管那多没必要。”

 

交织着愤恨与苦恼的混乱情绪压迫在Loki心口，令他惊讶。也许Thor来的时候很生气，还因说不上热情的接待吃了一惊，但他已经缓过神来。阿斯加德王子，风采迷人，魅力十足，被视为太阳受到所有人的爱戴。

 

“嗯，”Steve听起来并未被打动。“我是Steve。Rogers。”

 

“Bruce Banner，”Banner说。“还有我…很抱歉把你扔出了窗外。”

 

“我已经原谅你了，”Thor说。“但你是怎么做到的？我从不知道米德加尔特人中也有 _狂战士_ 存在。”

 

“说来话长，”Banner快速说。“也许，嗯，改天。Loki…？”

 

他发现自己已经无意识中退到了后面。脱离聊天的人群。不过，现在三人都正看着他：Thor，Steve和Banner。Thor的眉头微微皱起。Steve和Banner则彻底一副担心的样子。

_我们不打算拿你去换另一个型号_ ，Clint曾说过。

 

“我们该走了，”Loki说。“和其他人碰头。过一遍Thor需要知道的事。你们查到宇宙魔方的下落了吗？”

 

Thor猝然扭头。“你不知道它在哪？”Loki没有回答，而是将注意力放到Banner身上。

 

“目前不，”他说。“快了。”Loki点头。

 

“Loki，”Thor说。

 

“稍安勿躁，Thor，”Loki的语气比他的本意要尖锐的多。“你很快就能知道错过的一切。现在，如果Steve知道去哪儿找其他人。”

 

“我知道，”Steve简洁说道。“就在下一层楼。Natasha挑了间会议室。”

 

“那么或许，”Loki说，“我们该关注一下找你过来的 _真正_ 原因了？当然，如果你也同意的话。”他听得出自己的声音有多僵硬，也知道这大概率只会激怒Thor，但他内心仍旧有一股忍不住想要争执的冲动。

 

“我同意，”Thor说，他凝视Loki的目光强烈到几乎令Loki退缩。“但就像我说的，我俩的事还没完。”

 

“是，”Loki淡然回应。“你说完才能完，我相信。”他背对着Thor朝Steve打了个手势。“带路。”

 

他知道Steve正在细细观察着他。想说些什么，也许，但没有吱声。Loki一直等到他一声叹息后看向别处。“好，”他说。“这边走。”

 

* * *

 

事实证明，要向Thor说明的事情很多。

 

Loki尽力略过不相关的细节—在解释时省去许多与Jane相关的内容，把关注点主要放在神盾局的工作上，而且几乎完全没提自己那次欠缺考虑的冒险。任何可能跑偏的内容他都没有提及，而令他欣慰的是，似乎没人对他的删减有异议。Thor问过几个问题，基本一直坐着在听。

 

当他说完时，Thor在那张对他来说显得过于狭小的椅子中朝后坐了坐，屋内显得过于封闭。“这解释了很多问题，”他说，“但并非全部。发生这种事Heimdall怎么会完全没有察觉？”

 

“我不认为Heimdall的视野能覆盖到九界之外，”Loki说，“而且我怀疑大多数凡人的行为在他眼中都与阿斯加德的安全无关。”

 

Thor犀利地看了他一眼。“这不公平。”

 

“但并非不实，”Loki回击。Thor皱起眉，脸色沉了下来，于是Loki做好再起争执的准备。在他一旁的Natasha将手放到他胳膊上捏了捏。

 

“先不说怎么会和为什么，”她说，“我们得应对眼前的状况。所以除非Thor能提供有用的见解，制定方案对付Doom才是当务之急。”

 

Thor看了Natasha一眼。“我假定你指的并非笼统的概念[1]，”他干巴巴地说。Tony含糊地出了一声想掩盖轻蔑的哼声但不是很成功。

 

“Victor von，”他解释道。“可爱的家伙，彻头彻尾的疯子。”有一瞬间Loki以为他会提起那个男人和…他之间的 _历史_ ，但令他安慰的是Stark没有。

 

Thor缓缓点了点头。“他也参与了这次…阴谋。”

 

“对，”Loki和Natasha同时开口，“我们认为是这样。”Loki犀利地瞥了她一眼但她并没有住嘴，“在Bruce完成运算前我们还不能百分百确定，然后在那之前我不愿行动，但那似乎在所难免。”Natasha用她冷漠的目光盯着Thor，令Loki对她产生了一种近乎荒唐的暖意。“所以。有什么要补充的？”

 

Thor皱眉看着桌子。“你呼叫Heimdall时说的那个名字。你…确定吗？”

 

在他的意识中肆虐的那股力量。向他施压的那种庞大存在。Loki浑身一僵。“我确定。”

 

Thor抬起头，神情坚定。“我不知道那个名字。父亲知道。并非来自记忆而是来自…某些接近传说的东西。深埋于阿斯加德隐秘的历史中。”Thor的笑容很隐晦还带着一种古怪的飘忽感。“我很意外你居然不熟悉那些故事。”

 

Loki没让自己回应对方的嘲弄，那让他想起了那段溜进档案禁区被抓现行的日子。Odin当时的反应…令人难忘。“然后？”

 

Thor收敛起笑容。“看起来这一存在曾与我们交战过。他铸造了无限手套而且能驾驭无限宝石的力量—”

 

“什么玩意儿？”Clint打断。

 

“我跟你说过的东西。就像宇宙魔方，”Loki解释。“这也是一种叫法。”

 

Thor点点头。“他被驱逐，但代价惨重。记录没有明说他是如何被打败的，但很明显他是不死之身。所以他被放逐到虚空，他们希望他会永远留在那里。”

 

Loki感到一阵寒意。会被人遗忘至此，那一定是很久以前的事了。那么长时间，Thanos一直蛰伏在黑暗中。思考。策划。等待。

 

Loki狠狠咽了口口水，他知道口中苦涩的滋味是源自恐惧。

 

“所以没有任何关于他们是如何击败他的记录？”

 

Thor摇了摇头。“没有。”

 

Clint用力朝后坐了坐。“好极了。”

 

Loki发现自己在咬手指于是逼自己停下。“其他人来吗？”他问。

 

Thor的表情严肃，他摇了摇头。“我怀疑不会。父亲只能召集这么多黑暗能量，而且需要时间。”

 

Loki朝后坐去，内心一阵失望。他本希望能来更多人。他就怕这样，但寄希望于或许…愤世嫉俗一点，他想众神之父会不会本就打算让米德加尔特陷落，等Thanos被削弱后再出动阿斯加德的兵力。

 

“好吧，”Steve缓缓开口。“那有没有…什么我们能做的来加快这一进程？”

 

“我认为没有，”Thor说的很慢，但随后他微微坐直了一点。“也许Jane…”

 

“整体而言，”Loki打断，“我们最好是先处理Doom，阻止他的计划实现。没错，总有一天我们还是得应对那个更大的问题，而且可能很快，至少算账的时间可以延后。”他现在无暇应付Thor在听到Foster被掳走的消息后一时脑热匆忙跑去救人。

 

她还活着。Doom不会杀掉一件有用的工具。

 

 _不是杀死，也许。_ Loki突然想起他和Doom第一次见面时被Doom变成傀儡的那些男男女女。他甩开了这个念头。

 

“那个，”Banner看着他的手机说道，“我想我们可以肯定Doom与这事有关了。我已经定位了宇宙魔方。在杜姆施塔特以东的喀尔巴阡山山麓中。”

 

Steve的眉毛飞了起来。“杜姆施塔特？”他和Stark同时以难以置信的口吻说道，“所以你可以确定他在杜姆山？”

 

Clint笑了一声。“好了，”他说。“所以这就是我们要去的地方。杜姆山。”他的神情很快严肃起来。“我们对那片区域了解多少？防御工事，防御体系…”

 

“不多，”Natasha说。

 

“JARVIS，地图，”Tony说完一张地图打到了墙上。Steve站起身走到跟前。

 

Loki瞟向远处的Thor，震惊于对方的沉默。没有插话，没有要求他们直接进攻，也没有试图在计划中强加自己的想法。哦，他看起来并不 _高兴_ ，但…

 

Thor微微扭头看向他。Loki不由自主地一缩，随即Thor脸上闪过了一抹奇怪，几乎痛苦的神情。Loki突然有种窒息的感觉。

 

“我需要透透气，”没等回复他就离开了。

 

这很幼稚，他知道。他有责任， _职责。_ 他承担不起因—因 _小事_ 分心的代价。Thor会帮忙。这就够了。或者应该就够了。

 

一大团瘤状的东西在Loki的胸口翻滚。他记得Thor刚遭到放逐时也有过这种感觉，在确认自己的身世之前。千头万绪濒临崩溃。

 

Loki找到一间带阳台的房间来到室外，对着迎面吹来的风。凛冽的冷风刚好能让他清醒下头脑，一点点也好。他不知该如何处理他和Thor经历的一切—Thor，那个上次见面时冲着放手的Loki大喊的人；那个看起来并不打算杀他的人。这么久以来Loki一直在害怕那个似乎不可避免的结局，得知那并非事实感觉…很不真实。

 

然而…消除这一必然却未能缓解他的焦虑。反而似乎令他本就纷乱的思绪越发混乱。自坠落这个国度以来，他或多或少能不去想Thor的事情。现在既然Thor来了…一如既往，他就无法再回避。他势不可挡，以至于Loki几乎感觉自己成了他的附属品。沦为环绕Thor运行的一颗卫星，而Thor却从未意识到他是如何遮挡住阳光的。

 

听到开门声和熟悉的脚步声靠近时Loki心头一紧。

 

“我希望一个人待会儿，Thor，”他的语气平平，没有转身。“你不是应该去参与制定作战计划么？”

 

“ _你_ 不是也应该吗？”Thor问。Loki无言以对，于是他继续沉默。Thor叹了口气。“我不能跟你聊一会儿吗？”

 

 _从来就没有一会儿_ ，Loki想，紧接着是 _一刻都是奢求_ 。他感觉就像每次和Dr. Fisher聊完时一样敏感，但却没有收获。硬要说，他甚至比Thor到来之前更不理解对方了。

 

“行，”他还是答应了，因为和Thor争执往往也是徒劳。

 

“你还…好吗？”

 

Loki大笑了一声。“你是在寒暄还是在问我是不是疯了？”Thor抽搐的样子给了他一种卑劣的小小满足。

 

“不是寒暄，但也不是后者，”Thor说。“或者至少…不是你想的那样。我…”他叹息。“我回想过上千次我回归那一晚的事，”Thor的声音变得安静。“反反复复。我想过如何抓住你不让你坠落，或是如何一开始就避免让你走上极端。”他皱着眉，眼睛看着城市，心却没有。“我曾有过无数问题。而且曾经很生气，但我发过誓只要你活着，就算希望渺茫，我也可以原谅一切。”

 

“感觉如何，”Loki问。Thor叹了口气。

 

“这…很难。去宽恕。还有放下怒火。”他犹豫了一下。“如果你愿意给予答案，或许会容易些。”

 

“我不在乎你的问题，”Loki冷冷地说。

 

“你不打算满足我的好奇心吗，哪怕是一丁点？”Thor询问。“你不 _想要_ 我理解吗？”

 

“你不会，”Loki无情地否定道。“我了解你，Thor。不管你是什么，或曾经是什么，我了解你。而且我知道你理解什么，不理解什么。你一再证实，或许你声称想要理解我，但其实只是想改变我，成为你 _能_ 理解的东西。我受够了委曲求全。我不想再伪装自己。”他感觉自己的下颌在抽搐。“你是不是想知道真相？我想放手可能是我很长一段时间内最理想的遭遇。”

 

Thor猛退了一步。“你不可能真心这么想。”

 

“不能吗？”Loki没再看Thor，表情凝固下来。冷酷。Thor似乎，至少有一瞬间，无言以对。

 

“你的爱人，”Loki用一种疏离的语气说道，“她被Thanos在地球上的副官抓了。应该是为了让她帮忙打开传送门。”他没有看Thor。

 

Thor浑身一僵。“ _什么？_ 你是怎么知道的？”他顿住，转向Loki，表情变得狠硬。“Loki，你要是对她下手…”

 

Loki发出刺耳的笑声。“要是我告诉你我下手了呢？要是我告诉你她从我，这个最接近抛弃他的那个男人的人这里寻求安慰，不管这个替代品有多寒碜？”他知道自己的话很残忍，他的胃在扭曲。Thor胸中回响起咆哮声，于是Loki振作精神准备迎接重击，他几乎欢迎它的到来。然而，没过多久，Thor忍了下去。

 

“那也是Jane的选择，”他说。他听起来对此并不高兴。“但如果你想伤害她—”

 

Loki心中的怒气消散了，他阴郁地笑笑。“淡定，Thor。Foster博士对你的忠贞一如既往。”

 

Loki知道Thor正看着他，但一连几秒钟他都没有开口。“你变了，Loki，”最后他说。

 

“是的，”Loki同意。“我变了。”

 

“你看起来…”Thor停了下来。“我不知该如何形容。彩虹桥一战时你看起来就像个陌生人。现在…我能在你身上看到从前的那个弟弟，同时还有另一个人。某个我不认识的人。”

 

Loki的心脏随着脉搏一阵刺痛。“体内的那个怪物，毫无疑问，”他慢条斯理地说。Thor的吐息突然变得急促。

 

“不是。”他顿住了。“你真的以为我会…伤害你？杀了你？”

 

“是的，”Loki麻木地说。

 

“但你还是开口求助了。”

 

“是的，”Loki又说了一遍。Thor沉默了。Loki好奇他在想什么。

 

“你一直都是我弟弟，”Thor说。Loki开口却被Thor打断。“不，别。不管…不管你是什么血统，你都是我弟弟， _一直_ 都是。我来的时候很生气是因为我不理解你为什么要躲这么长时间，因为我以为这是个圈套。但我从没想过要伤害你。”

 

Loki闭上双眼。“那并不意味着你没有伤害过我，Thor。”他深吸了一口气。“我还有事要做。”转身回屋时Thor抓住了他的胳膊。

 

“Loki，”他突然发问，“你是怎么知道Thanos在虚无中的动向的？”

 

Loki抽出他的胳膊回头看着Thor，露出狡黠的笑容。“我做了你会做的事。”Thor蹙眉，而Loki皮笑肉不笑地吐了口气。“我盲目行动。不知道自己面对的是什么就前去迎战。结果可想而知。”

 

Thor目瞪口呆，震惊的哑口无言。Loki没等Thor找到回应的话语，就掠过他进屋并牢牢关上了两人之间的门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：
> 
> [1]Doom一词有末日的意思，Natasha指的是Victor von Doom，Thor不了解状况，但猜测她说的并不是字面意义上的末日。


	39. Chapter 39

在他回会议室的路上Natasha上前搭话。“你没事吧？”她问，嘴部的线条暗示如果答案是 _有事_ 那她就要想办法了。

 

Loki一阵烦躁。“你们剩下的人是不是也准备跟着我？”他问。“我是不是表达的还不够清楚，我说 _我需要透透气_ 的意思是我想一个人待着？”

 

Natasha看着他没有回答，表情丝毫没有松动。Loki别开了视线。“我没事。”

 

“所以Thor是去找你了，”她说。Loki恼火地看了她一眼。

 

“我没这么说。”

 

“用不着你说。”Natasha审视着他。“他是个有意思的人，你哥哥。”

 

“他不是我哥哥，”Loki直言。“还有如果对你来说都一样，我宁可不谈论他。我错过了什么？”

 

“没什么重要的，”Natasha说。“吵了半天。Thor貌似在你走后就走神了，然后等他走后我认为最好暂停讨论等你回来。”她朝他身后望去。“Thor来吗？”

 

“我想很快，”Loki回答得简单粗暴，他绕过Natasha朝会议室走去。她的步幅不及他宽，但灵巧地紧跟住他。Loki刻意不回头去张望Thor有没有跟来。

 

“这么做你没有问题吧？”Natasha静静问道。Loki僵住了。

 

“什么没有问题？”

 

“与Thor合作，”Natasha只是说。Loki一阵抽搐。

 

“我知道什么叫公私分明，”他直白说道。“而且我会的。我看得出总体目标要比我的… _家庭纠纷_ 更重要。”

 

“只说对了一半，”Natasha说。Loki侧目看着她一眼，而她挑了挑眉。“整次行动能否成功和你的家庭纠纷有很大关系。如果这意味着我们得想办法把Thor留在场外…”

 

Loki摇摇头。“你们承受不起这代价。而且我也不认为你们拦得住他。”不过她的提议还是令他一阵触动。就算在认识Thor之后，她也把他放在了Thor之前。

 

Natasha停下脚步转向他。“你应该在联系阿斯加德前告诉我们，”她说。“你冒了巨大的风险。”

 

Loki一阵挫败。“我没想到你会挡我的路。”

 

Natasha猛地一退，表情抽搐，不过她很快就恢复了平静。“你很看不起我们，有没有？”她冷冷地说。Loki傻眼了。

 

“什么？当然没有。要是那样我绝不会在这里。”

 

Natasha的目光像是要穿透他。“但你认为我们会就这么抛弃你，让你陷入你显然在害怕的处境。你认为Stark和Rogers会坦然接受你消失得无影无踪，或者是我会弃孤身被囚的你于不顾，让你牺牲自己。在我看来这相当贬低我们。”

 

Loki摇头。“这与 _你们_ 无关。单纯是实用主义。” _对我的相对价值的认识。_ Natasha做了个皮笑肉不笑的表情。

 

“信任来之不易，”她说。“相信我，这我懂。但我希望你别再总以为我们会让你失望。”

 

她转过身继续走。Loki眼角的余光瞥到了正在走近的Thor，于是迅速转身跟上她。

 

* * *

 

“我要提醒你们所有人，”Natasha说，“在Doom行动之前，我们行事不能…高调。另外由于我们的目的是在他走到那一步前阻止他，这整次任务都要秘密进行。”她瞟了眼Tony，后者看向Bruce。

 

“你听到了，大个子？”他说。Natasha朝着天花板翻了翻眼睛。

 

“ _但愿_ ，你的，啊，朋友不需要出场，”她说。Bruce一副想沉入椅子中的样子。“我们要做的是潜入Doom的藏身之处，回收宇宙魔方—救出Dr. Foster—然后撤退。”

 

“Doom一定会设下陷阱，”Steve说。“防御。我们不清楚会是什么样的而且没时间侦查。”

 

“应该是某种魔法和科技的组合，”Loki说。“他似乎很中意这种手法。”他不太能掩盖住语气中的轻蔑。

 

“科技招谁惹谁了？”Tony的语气像是受到了冒犯。

 

“没有，”Loki说。“我反对的是他结合两者的方式。”

 

“专心点，”Natasha说。“在我看来最有把握的选择是诱饵加机关。我们给Doom个显眼的目标。让他觉得自己已经化解了威胁，然后行动。”

 

Clint的眉毛飞了起来。“你是在说让Doom抓住我们中的一个。”

 

“事实上，是两个，”Natasha说。“就一个他不会相信。但两个人的小型潜入营救任务？只要应对得当就能骗过他。”

 

Loki能从眼角的余光看到Thor。他有段时间没发言了，这令他意外，而且他也没有反对Natasha不光彩的提议，这同样令他意外。但另一方面，他看起来也不像专心在听的样子。Tony眯起双眼。“所以谁去？”

 

“我去，”Loki抢在其他人开口前说道。“显然。”

 

 _这句话_ 引起了Thor的注意。“那我也—”

 

“不，你不去，”Loki打断，甚至都没往他那边看。他的目光一直在Natasha身上。“这很简单，不是吗？Doom…认识我。我们都知道他…对我有兴趣。要说有什么能吸引他拖住他，那就是抓住我的可能性。”

 

Natasha气得鼻子冒烟。“又来？”她狠厉地发话。

 

“ _又来？_ ”Thor重复道。Loki感觉自己的脸绷了起来。 _这是故意的，对不对？_ 他心生怨恨。

 

“对，”Loki淡然地说。“这样更好。我逃脱过一次；对此他会很生气，气我居然有胆量轻松踏入他的领地，毫无畏惧。” _并非毫无畏惧。_ 就算是想想都令他胃中翻涌，但他能控制住自己不表现出来。他能感觉到众人正盯着他。Clint的嘴拧得就像吃了发臭的东西一样，而Tony则是面色苍白。Thor向前凑近。

 

“这个…Doom。他曾 _抓住_ 过你？你没提过这事。”

 

“一段时间以前我曾落入过Victor von Doom的圈套，没错，”在一阵意味深长的沉默后Loki开口。“我获救了。在他人的帮助下。”他指了指Tony，Clint和Natasha。

 

Thor的样子像是要开始聚集雷云。

 

“你忘了说Doom的兴趣所在是 _解剖_ 你，”Tony的声音绷得很紧。Loki不禁缩瑟。他看到Steve微微睁大了双眼，脸上闪过恐惧，随后他 _感觉到了_ 从他身上碾过的Thor的怒火。

 

“坐下，Thor，”他厉声说，并拒绝看他，他的胃拧成了一团，体内扭动的羞耻感令他恶心。“这件事已经过去了。”

 

“你要是打算回归他敞开的怀抱就另当别论了，”令他意外的是Clint发话了。Loki忍不住给了他一个叛徒的眼神。

 

“我不会允许，”Thor开始咆哮。

 

“ _我做什么轮不到你管，_ " Loki的音量陡然拔高。“你无权告诉我 _允许_ 做什么 _不允许_ 做什么。我没必要顺从你的意愿， _Odinson。_ "对其余人，他说道，“你们不必喜欢。但这 _是_ 最好的选择。你不是唯一懂得欺骗的人，Natasha，还有，恕我直言，我比你强壮。没那么脆弱。只要有我在场，Doom不光会把这一威胁当真，还会无法抗拒落入我们的圈套。”

 

“Loki，”Thor发话，如果说他的声音正因愤怒而颤抖那么很明显他正在奋力克制。“这是愚蠢的行为。你一定要认清—”

 

Loki突然对他发飙了，随之而来的怒火寒冷、冰凉，包裹着他几乎令他麻木。“没什么 _一定要_ 。再说一个字，Thor， _一个字_ ，我就把匕首捅进你眼窝，让你变成你如此努力追逐的那个男人的翻版。”

 

沉默降临。他知道他的朋友都瞪着他但他不在乎，他双眼锁定在Thor身上，等待。最后，Thor _终于_ 退后，尽管他的表情预示着稍后有话要说。 _行，_ Loki心想。

 

他不确定自己那句威胁是认真的还是随口说说。

 

目光回到Natasha身上，她的表情未泄露丝毫讯息。最终，Steve清了清嗓子。“我去，”他说道。“不管还有谁。但…我的确认为Loki说的没错。无论是谁进到里面…我想都不会太好过。我不怀疑你的忍耐力，Natasha，但你是这支队伍实际上的首领。我们需要你在外头。另外我认为…我认为最好尽可能迟点暴露Thor这个秘密武器。”说这句话时他没有看Loki。后者不得不欣赏他的老练。Loki看向尚未发言的Bruce，却在看到他眼中流露的令人不快的同情时后悔了。

 

他迅速将视线移开，回到Natasha身上。她叹息着揉了揉眼睛。“你说的没错，”她说。“我对此并不高兴。”

 

Loki对她狡黠一笑但她没有回应。“如果一切顺利，”他说，“我们可以自己脱身再放你们进去。找到宇宙魔方并拿走，再撤离。” _在摧毁Doom之后_ ，他没有把心里的想法说出口。是时候解决历史遗留问题了。不管Natasha怎么说。

 

“这很乐观，”Clint说。Loki耸耸肩。“下一个问题。我们要怎么去那里？”

 

“我有架飞机，”Tony提议。

 

“你的飞机有隐形技术吗？”Natasha问。Tony做了个鬼脸。

 

“所以我们需要些军用设备，”Steve说。“有人知道哪里可以弄到吗？”一阵短暂的停顿后他加了句，“我对从美军基地偷飞机有那么点经验。”

 

Clint的声音像在努力憋笑。Bruce动了动。“我猜我应该不可能侥幸逃脱留在后方了吧，”他说。Tony给了他一记肘击。

 

“来吧，老兄，”他说。“可好玩了。”

 

Loki能感觉到Thor停留在他身上的灼热目光，但不管他在想些什么，他都没有吱声。至少目前还没有。Loki用冷漠包裹着自己，像一件披风，但那感觉非常非常之薄。

 

* * *

 

众人分头去做准备。Loki看得出Steve在拖延，有话想对他说，但他却先朝Natasha看了看。并决意要无视Thor。

 

“你知道这是最佳选择，”他对她说。她摇了摇头。

 

“而你清楚我并不一定相信你这一决定是冷静作出的。”她看了眼Thor，又把目光转回Loki身上。“我得去和Clint谈谈。但我们得聊聊。私下，尽快。”

 

“听起来很有意思，”Loki干巴巴地说，于是她终于勾了勾嘴角。幅度不大，但这表示她有可能会原谅他，最终。

 

如果他能活下来。如果不能—他就该担心别的事了。

 

Natasha出门，而Steve尖锐地看了眼Thor。Loki假意一笑。“你不该太含蓄，Steve。他注意不到。”对着Thor，他开口，“让一下。”

 

“我去走廊里等，”停顿了许久后Thor僵硬地说。但他离开了。

 

“还有什么我该知道的？”Steve歪了歪嘴问道。Loki向别处看去并耸了耸肩。

 

“你知道Doom绑架过我。Stark告诉你了。”

 

“你没提过—他 _做了_ 什么。"Steve的声音紧绷。Loki忍住没有抽搐。

 

“细节无关紧要，而且我不想谈论那些。这又能改变什么？”

 

Steve叹了口气。“有…道理。但…我不知道。感觉我应该了解下。”他坐下，看着自己的双手。“你是不是…Tony说的那些事。Doom为什么没有杀你？”

 

“我活着对他更有用处，”Loki说，并压下一阵临时泛起的恶心。“他想要知识。尸体能提供的有限，特别是只要我活着他大有可能弄明白我的魔法。”Loki耸了耸一侧肩膀。“他想成为神。我猜，对他来说我是他达成目标的踏脚石。”

 

Steve缓缓摇头。“这在我听来很没有保障。”

 

Loki一僵。“你是想说服我放弃吗？”

 

“没用，是不是？”Steve的笑容紧绷且毫无幽默可言。“我不喜欢失去朋友。”

 

“你该多担心你自己，”Loki说。

 

“我不知道。貌似你对自己不够担心。总得有人来。”Steve耸起一边肩膀又放下，随后瞥向大门。“Thor…他会找麻烦吗？”

 

“看起来，他不会杀我，”Loki说。发现Steve只是直愣愣地看着自己时，他做了个鬼脸。“不管 _我_ 怎么看他，Thor为人光明磊落，而且他是名战士。他发过誓要保卫这个国度就会履行誓言。这点你不用怀疑。”

 

“那你和他，”Steve说。Loki咬紧了牙，他逼自己放松下颌。

 

“我不知道，”最终他说。“我希望那可以等处理完手头更紧迫的问题后再解决。”

 

Steve扬起眉毛。“他看起来不像是很有耐心的人。”

 

“他不是。我发现回避是相当有效的策略。”

 

Steve犹豫了。他似乎在思考，于是Loki一直等到他开口，“我知道这可能是个…敏感话题，所以想让我别多事你就直说。但…你一直对Thor说他不是你哥哥，但他似乎把你当弟弟。为什么？”

 

他并不知情，Loki想到，而这一想法刺激着他。他内心不知为何总觉得这一目了然，就反映在他的皮肤上。但与此同时他又将其紧紧守在心中，一个秘密。他最大的一个。

 

“我是捡来的，”片刻后他说。“偷来的，我猜，不过本就没人要的能算偷吗？Thor的父亲—Odin说我是他儿子，但我不是。我甚至都不是真正的阿萨人。我是…别的东西。”某种怪物。但他仍旧说不出口。做不到那一步。

 

“收养的，”稍后Steve说。“这种情况人们一般用这个词来形容。”

 

Loki想起Megan的话。 _你来的地方没有收养一说吗？_ 但收养是针对儿童的，而不是…他这种生物。Odin捡回家的并非一名婴儿而是一件被其造物主抛弃的工具。“我想是的，”最后他说。Steve正以一副奇怪的表情看着他。“我也许该去跟Thor聊聊，”Loki说，急需打破沉默。“趁他破门之前。”

 

“回头见，”Steve说。“祝你好运。”

 

“谢谢，”Loki说完微微一笑。Steve却没有回应。

 

Thor确实正等在走廊里，而且Loki一出现他就猛扑了上来。“Loki,”他的声音发紧，“如果你这么做是为了向我，向父亲证明什么，你应该知道这种鲁莽—”

 

“你有什么资格说鲁莽，”Loki直言不讳。他不会再被愤怒冲昏头脑了。“而且并非我每一个决定都非得与你有关。”

 

“我知道你聪明。你肯定能想出其他办法。”

 

“别试图恭维我。你对情况一无所知，况且反正算计从来都不是你的强项。”

 

“我应该跟你一起去，”Thor话语中奇怪的悲伤语调刺穿了Loki，就像一柄长枪贯穿了他的肺部。他一时气短，差点就缴械了，经年累月的重负压迫着他，他想投降，给Thor他想要的，取悦他。

 

他推开了那些。“不，”他恨自己沙哑的嗓音。“我不是你弟弟，Thor。我不是你的影子。”

 

“但我是你的保护人，”Thor说。又一柄长枪贯穿了他的腹部。Loki动摇了。 _你如何能推开他_ ，他内心深处传来一阵低语。 _他是你无法割离的一部分。他是你一直围绕着旋转的那颗恒星。没有他你什么都不是。_

 

但他并非什么都不是。他 _不是_ 。

 

“你已经不是，”Loki说，而此刻他的声音再次变得强硬，“很多年了。”Thor的脸沉了下来。

 

“只要你让我当，我可以是。”

 

 _如果我让你当，我会消失。_ Loki什么都没说。Thor低下了头。

 

“Loki，”最后他开口，“你是想寻死吗？”

 

Loki像是被人一拳打在了脸上一阵抽搐。他有这感觉，一点点。“什么？”

 

“你松开了永恆之枪，”Thor的语速很慢且犹豫不决。“一开始，当我们知道你还活着时，我想过你当初其实知道自己会落到这里。但后来我一直在想—”

 

“你胆子不小，”Loki的声音如玻璃般易碎。Thor没有理会他。

 

“你说过…你毫无准备就贸然与这个叫Thanos的人开战。这个叫‘Doom’的凡人设计过你，而你现在却打算再次把自己交回到他手里。那个叫…Natasha？的女人…说她无法相信你会做出清醒的选择。她指的是什么？”

 

Loki咬着脸颊内侧，诅咒Natasha，诅咒Thor偏偏挑这种时候洞察一切。“你不在期间，总得有人继承你鲁莽的行事风格，”他说完才后知后觉地发现这听起来有多像他以前会说的话。

 

“Loki…”

 

“不，”Loki打断。“我们不谈这些了。”

 

Thor一僵。“这基本就是 _默认_ 了。”

 

Loki狠狠咽了口口水。“不，这是 _我们不谈这些了。_ 现在不谈。极有可能永远不谈。你无权窥探我的想法，Thor。我不属于你。不再是了。”

 

“你从来都不 _属于_ 我，”Thor说。“你是我弟弟。”

 

Loki卷起嘴唇。“你说这句话就像它是能扫除其余一切的护身符。”

 

“我希望它在你心中有点分量。”

 

 _没有_ ，Loki想说，但出口的却是，“有一点，也许。但并不是你想要的那种。”

 

“那是什么？”

 

疲惫感又一次困住了他，Loki突然被抽干了力气。他想要Thor消失，或者放弃然后屈服，接受Thor的意图，并将自己所有的怒火塞回那个经年累月下溃烂腐朽的收纳之所，一个从内部啃噬他的毒瘤。“这是一种提醒，”他说。“是上千个对你来说无关紧要，但对我来说至关重要的时刻。是被人遗弃，被遗忘在你身后。它提醒我自己是什么，不是什么。这些话是有分量的，但你却只把他当作你我之间的联系。对我来说，这是枷锁，要不就是一件残缺的东西，一个谎言。”Loki迎上Thor的目光。“我不该攻击你。我不该对你撒谎。我知道真相的那一刻就该离开。我现在懂了。”

 

“你该向我寻求帮助，”Thor说，他的声音勉强。Loki扭动嘴唇。

 

“那你又会提供哪种帮助呢？你当时软弱。迷茫。而且你不理解：那个巨大的谎言—关于我身世的谎言—并非唯一使我和阿斯加德决裂的创伤。”他顿了顿。“要是我在Doom巢穴内逗留期间见到Foster博士，我会尽力解救她。为了她。而不是为了你。”

 

他能感觉到Thor的不快如潮水般冲刷着他。拖拽他的脚跟。如果Thor当初开口，兴许能拉他回头。

 

但Thor没有再叫住他。Loki告诉自己这是自由，但却疼的像伤口撕裂一般。

 

* * *

 

前往拉托维尼亚的旅程很低调。

 

他们分两架飞机，Clint，他，Steve，和（让Loki很不爽的）Thor乘坐一架，而其余的人乘坐另一架。Thor没有和Loki搭话，但Loki能时不时感觉到对方的视线。最终他和Steve聊了起来。

 

“Loki说你是你们的人民英雄，”他说。正蹙眉盯着双腿的Steve抬起头，表情…用Loki的话来讲，‘警惕。’

 

“是有人这么说。我参加过很久以前的一场战争。”

 

“哦？你和谁作战？”他听起来像真心感兴趣。鉴于这与战争有关，说不定他是真感兴趣。

 

“我不知道你能听懂多少如果你不了解地球的历史，”Steve的语气有点不情愿。

 

“但你是和其他人类作战，”Thor不依不饶。Steve一脸愁眉苦脸的样子。

 

“在这里，战争一直都是这样。”

 

“并非一直，”Loki流畅地接话。“大约一千年前你们的国度曾被其他物种入侵过。约顿人。冰霜巨人。” 他看着Thor浅浅一笑。“你肯定记得这事。”

 

Steve的眉毛挤到了一起。“冰霜巨人？我想我读过的历史里从来没出现过这些。”

 

“也许是幸存者不多没能把这个故事流传下来，”Loki说。“我确信Thor能告诉你所有肮脏的细节；他以前可着迷这些了。约顿人拖出婴儿来吃掉，用受害者的鲜血洗澡—”

 

“我已经不再相信这些描述的真实性了，”Thor打断，他的声音刺耳。“尽是些不在场的学者多年以后杜撰出来的。”

 

“看起来不像吗？”Loki追问。他的笑容锋利地足以伤人。“你见过那些野兽。亲眼目睹过他们有多野蛮。你曾经说过—”

 

“可能我曾经是— _从前的_ 我过于苛刻，”Thor说。“现在我相信阿斯加德可能对全体约顿人抱有…不公正的歧视。”Steve正来回看着两人，眯紧双眼。

 

“我有种感觉有什么事我不知道。”

 

“并没有，”Loki说。“只是一次友好的辩论。”他扭头对上Thor的目光。Thor回看着他，表情冷漠。

 

最终，他转回Steve。“但我们之前谈论的是你。我想知道更多关于我弟弟同伴的事。”

 

“没多少故事，”Steve缓缓开口。他顿了顿，随后稍稍凑近问道，“我更想对 _你_ 多了解一点。”

 

Thor的眉毛挑了起来。“是这样吗？貌似Loki已经告诉过你…一些了。”他话语中的讽刺并不是很含蓄。Loki绷直了后背。

 

“其实，并没有，”前方的Clint出声，显然在旁听。“他不怎么谈论你。”

 

Loki眼角瞥见了一闪而过的受伤；令他惊讶的是这丝毫没有给他带来快感。“啊，”片刻后Thor说。“你知道我是Thor，众神之父Odin的长子。”独子，Loki想，但他没有吱声。

 

“众神之父，”Steve说。“就像国王？”

 

“更像皇帝，”Loki说，然后他歪了歪嘴加了句，“其实是独裁者。”

 

Thor猝然一动。“这并非实情。”

 

Loki耸了耸一侧肩膀但并未继续深究这一话题。Steve正眯紧双眼看着他。

 

“Loki…他夸张了，”Thor说，而Loki一僵。

 

“老样子，”他随口说。Thor闭上双眼明显被激怒了。

 

“你 _非得_ 这样吗，”他说。“我知道你在刺激我，但我不想打架。”Steve并未责怪他，但他的眼神却是种无声的指责。Loki的胃拧了起来，一股恶意的怒火蹿了上来， _当然，站他那边，大家总是站他那边，_ 但他知道这不公平。他 _在_ 刺激Thor，却甚至连 _缘由_ 都不确定。这并不能带来乐趣。或解脱。

 

“我要去和Clint聊聊，”他突然说，同时解开安全带起身朝驾驶舱走去。Steve张嘴像是要叫住他，又闭了起来。

 

他在Clint身边坐下，双手交叠在腿上直视着前方。引擎的轰鸣声盖过了后方大部分声音；他惊讶Clint居然能听见。

 

“你还好吧？”Clint静静发问。

 

“当然，”他毫不犹豫地说。Clint什么都没说，只是挑了挑眉，于是Loki抽搐了一下。“或许不在最佳状态。但考虑到目前的情况我想这也情有可原。”

 

“什么情况，”Clint说，“是你的假兄弟回来扰乱你的生活的情况，还是又去勾搭大家最爱的疯狂科学家的情况？”

 

他的笑容很僵硬。“随你挑。”

 

Clint哼了哼鼻子。“那感情好。”他顿了顿。“所以…如果Thor不会杀你—他似乎没这打算。你打算拿他怎么办？”

 

Loki用掌根揉了揉眼睛。“我不知道。我知道自己不会做什么：我不会回阿斯加德。但愿等米德加尔特平安后他能欣然同意回去让我留在这里。”

 

“看起来会，”Clint干巴巴地说。Loki疲惫地笑笑。

 

“确实。当然了，如果我们过不了这关这些都是空谈。”

 

“积极又乐观。我喜欢。”Clint侧目瞥了他一眼。“我们接近降落点了。有什么需要？”

 

“你的祝福，”Loki狞笑。

 

“这你不用愁，”Clint说。“不限量。”

 

* * *

 

他和Steve降落在山边的一处树林中，离宇宙魔方所在地两英里远。他们带了通讯器与其他人保持联系，但感觉仍旧像他们现在真的要自食其力了。

 

Steve对他浅浅一笑。“好了，”他说。“走吗？”

 

“我们确实得走一段路，”带着他那微微紧绷的笑容Loki说道。既然已来到附近，而且正走向—说的浮夸点—他的末日，他总是不由得想起刺入他皮肤的金属和看似永无止尽的痛苦，还无法在昏迷中得到解脱。他不能退缩，但也说不上急切。

 

Steve不再尝试微笑。“Loki…？”

 

“别，”Loki厉声说。他听见Steve叹了口气，但沉默了下来。

 

“我估计我们一会儿得分头行动，”最终Steve说。“用通讯器保持联络，这样要是出事…就能知道。如果我们走散了—”

 

“我能找到你，”Loki说。Steve看了他一眼，于是Loki浅浅一笑。“魔法。一个小法术就能生成某种…共振，顺着它我就能找到你的位置。”

 

“那如果我要找你呢？”Steve问道。

 

这是计划中Loki最不喜欢的部分。Natasha几乎是威胁他就范的。他掏出口袋中的小别针递了出去。“这个。其他人应该看不见，但如果被发现了…但愿它无害的外观能掩人耳目。它与某块… _临时_ 植入我体内的芯片相连。按下背面的按钮就会显示我的位置。”

 

Steve拿在手里翻来覆去仔细研究了一番。“很好用。”他看了Loki一眼。“我很惊讶你居然会答应。”

 

“特工Romanov很有说服力，”Loki硬邦邦地说。令他惊讶的是，Steve笑了一声，然后把别针扣到了领子上。

 

“这次行动可能出现各种变数，”他说道。

 

“我们没多少选择，”Loki说。“后悔跟我来这儿了，队长？”

 

“没，”Steve只犹豫了一瞬。“违抗命令深入敌人后方执行不顾一切的任务？感觉又回到了从前的日子。”

 

“我没想到你会怀念那些时光，”Loki说。Steve的表情极其短暂地紧绷了一瞬。

 

“事实上，你想不到我有多怀念，”他感慨。他们开始走上坡路。Loki思索是否该抓着那句话追根问底，但决定最好还是作罢，至少不是现在问。

 

他好奇其他人进展如何。他并不羡慕坐着干等的众人。

 

他和Steve顺利走完了平地的路程，朝山脚爬去时，沿路的植被逐渐变得稀疏。“你怎么看，”Steve问，“这个叫Doom的家伙是不是从德古拉伯爵那里吸取的灵感？”Loki偏过头，疑惑地看了Steve一眼。“你从来没看过—哦，对。”Steve似笑非笑。“好吧，你也许是唯一一个甚至比我还不了解流行文化的人了。那是本书—翻拍过电影，31年上映的。是讲一个吸血鬼—你知道吸血鬼，对吧？”

 

“ _有些_ 事我还是知道的，”Loki说。

 

“就确认下。所以这个吸血鬼，德拉古拉伯爵住在深山中一座阴森恐怖的古堡里，周围都是野狼。”

 

“我怀疑Doom并不住在他的城堡里，”Loki说。“而且我还挺喜欢狼的。”

 

“这是个，”Steve开口正打算继续的时候注意到Loki不易察觉的笑容，于是他沉下了脸。“喔，哈哈。”

 

然而，随着两人逐渐接近交谈声消失了。Loki发现自己正忐忑不安地扫视着周围的树丛于是逼自己停下。他们还有一段路要走。

 

“是时候分头行动了，你觉得呢？”Steve静静发问。

 

真到了这时候，Loki却不愿意这么做。他的心在狂跳，尽管他深知这都在 _计划_ 之内，是 _故意_ 的，而且无论发生什么都会有人来救他们。这不同于上一次。在没搞清他们的意图前，Doom不会杀他们中的任何一个。他会被他的好奇心害死。

 

“Loki？”Steve说。他振作精神。

 

“是的，”说着他挤出一个笑容。“估计。祝你好运，队长。希望我们能很快重逢。”

 

Steve紧张地笑笑，在短暂的停顿后他伸出手。“没错。回头见。”这是对预期的陈述，Loki注意到。而非希望。也许是为了讨个吉利。

 

“回见，”说着Loki和Steve简短握了个手。

 

他目送Steve离开后才转身向另一个方向进发。他召唤魔法隐去自己的身形—让自己太显眼容易引人怀疑，而且他也不是没有可能悄无声息地越过Doom的界限。尽管概率极小，但只要有一丝机会逃避必然的命运Loki都不会放过。

 

几乎没等Loki做好心理准备，树木就稀疏起来，一栋宏伟的建筑物矗立在他眼前。他差点笑出来：还真是座城堡。从外表来看再度启用前它曾被长时间废弃。

 

他希望Steve也和他一样对Doom的…浮夸感到好笑。

 

Loki向外延伸感官，率先处理完普通的陷阱后再小心翼翼地破除魔法陷阱—至少是他能感应到的那些。他不得不做足心理准备可能存在一些他感应不到的，并小心行事，贴着墙面寻找突破口。有一瞬间他想过就这么堂而皇之从正门进去，用他大胆无畏的举动数落Doom—但那也许会令这整出苦肉计变得可疑。

 

幸好这是座古堡。他找到了一条水流细小的暗渠，然后扳开了金属格珊。这条路并不好走，但能让他爬进去。至少这帮他越过了高墙。

 

城堡内部比外部要现代得多。在保持动作缓慢安静的同时Loki在想Steve到哪儿了，被抓了没有，有没有受伤。他估计不会；Doom喜欢在战利品面前耀武扬威。但这得看Steve反抗得有多卖力…

 

他停下脚步向外释放魔法，试着感知该往哪个方向走。太迟了，他感觉到它轻触到了一个安在某堵墙上，几乎无法察觉的陷阱。

 

Loki赶在被反噬前收回了魔法，但他怀疑自己的反应已经被发现了。陷阱已被触发。他估计这下没时间撤离了，如果不想丢下Steve，不想放弃这次任务的首要目标的话。不，继续往前。

 

他加快脚步，不再那么小心翼翼地提防陷阱，而是朝着他认定的中心迂回前进。他现在能感觉到—尽管必定存在某种缓冲，但宇宙魔方异常强大的力量是不可能彻底掩盖的。

 

它的魔法在高歌，在它的吸引之下Loki几乎动摇了，他的体内充斥着欲望，那是甜蜜又致命的承诺。就算深知妄想操控那种力量有多不自量力，Loki仍旧禁不住以身试法的诱惑。一旦他拥有它…

 

他要做的只是拿走它。并非使用。他不是没这么干过，在Thanos占据他身体期间，因此至少他拥有足以完成这件事的力量。

 

“Loki？”

 

他迅速转身，瞪大了双眼。在他面前的是Foster，没有枷锁的束缚，行动自如—但她深色的双眼…变了。一抹不自然的蓝色令他浑身一颤。“Foster？”他茫然开口，就在这时他听见了沉重的脚步声。至少四台，也许更多。“退后，”说着他转向声源。

 

“Loki，”Foster的语气洋溢着热情，她似乎没听见他的话。“Victor说过你可能会来。我真高兴你来了。宇宙魔方—”

 

“回头再说，”当第一名Doom的士兵绕过转角时Loki说道，几乎是用咆哮。它们身穿Doom同款装备，面具也一模一样。从它们移动的方式来看，Loki判断内部没有人类存在。也许Doom对他们不够信任。

 

他发动魔法奋力出击，放倒了带头的那台并朝其身后的同类摔去。他接二连三快速释放咒语，但他听得出敌方的增援正在源源不断地赶来。

 

Loki没打算束手就擒。他计划过要反抗。但当有着与主人相似装扮的机器人逼近时，他的思维停滞了。他的意识一片空白，被愤怒冲昏头脑的瞬间魔法应他的指令汹涌地翻腾而起，紧随盛怒而至的是恐惧。 _绝不，我永远都不会让你再碰我_ ，就在体内不断积攒的魔法即将夷平整栋建筑，连带其内的众人—

 

Foster。Steve。

 

Loki猛然回过神来。他正掐着一台机器人的脖子，眼看就要捏断，但就在这时它的手扣住了他的手腕，随即一阵电流在他体内蹿过，持续的电击令他双膝跪地。在痉挛之下他单手摧毁了那东西，但接踵而至的却是更多它的同类。

 

他本想顽抗到底，但已经结束了。不管Doom的仆从在加尔各答对他用的是什么，他似乎已经作出了改良。他能 _感觉到_ 体内的魔法正在溃败，就像身后的双手一般被紧紧捆了起来。

 

“你很快就会明白，”徘徊在他身边的Foster热情说道。“我保证。你之前为什么不告诉我它有多 _漂亮_ ，Loki？宇宙魔方。它…包罗万象。”

 

“von Doom对你做了什么？”Loki问。他的声音有点含糊不清。Foster摇了摇头。

 

“他什么都没做，”Jane说道，她的眼睛闪烁着奇异的光芒。“他只是为我展示了真相。我明白了…那么多。你一直在努力向我解释，但直到现在我才真正理解。”

 

“不管他对你说了什么，那都是谎言，”Loki说。“无论他用什么话来劝服你—他都是在 _利用_ 你。”他知道这没用。这一定是魔法，原理尚不明朗—但至少她还留有自己的意识。至少她没有沦为一个无脑的傀儡。

 

他爬了起来拖着步子向前走去。

 

他反抗，既因为Doom知道他会，事实上也因为他仍旧控制不住内心恐慌的鼓点，尽管他们是依计行事，这一切本就应该发生，全都是有预谋的。然而，当制服他的怪物半推半拽地把他带进一间屋内，看到五花大绑的Steve跪在地上的那一刻，他还是感到了一阵恐惧。

 

Steve朝他所在的方向微微偏过头，表情紧张。Loki努力让自己冷静。 _这是你的选择_ ，他默念，但在这一刻却只令他对自己的理智产生了怀疑，令他几乎赞同Thor的指责，也就是Natasha差点说出口的那条。

 

“你也栽了？”说着Steve硬挤出一个笑容。Loki扫了一眼屋内，但却不见主人的踪影。

 

“如你所见，”他心不在焉地说道。Steve的目光越过了他，随后他睁大了双眼。

 

“Foster博士？”他问道。

 

“有人对她做了手脚，”Loki说。“她的意识并非本人。”

 

“恕我不敢苟同，”这个声音令Loki浑身紧绷了起来，内心交织着恐惧和愤怒。他强行压制住前者并死死咬住后者。“而且她也不会。”

 

Loki猝然抬头。Doom就站在面前，面具后的表情难以解读。见到他，Loki的大脑顿时一片空白，他又回到了那张绑住他的台子上，被人扒皮削骨却因颌骨被锁无法尖叫出声。

 

“我打赌你会这么说，”Steve说。“像你这种人一般都认为别人该感恩戴德。”

 

Loki用鼻子猛吸了一口气后逼自己大笑。Doom的脑袋微微向他偏来。

 

“是你，”他说。“你逃走一事害我丢失了大量研究成果，令我相当沮丧。”

 

Loki笑了，深知那是何种景象。“真是可惜。”

 

“这已经无关紧要了，”Doom说。“我已经脱离了这种低级趣味。我有比你更好的战利品要索取。”他将脸转向Steve，后者正以杀人的眼神瞪着他。“美国队长，是么？”

 

“见到你说不上高兴，”Steve直白地说。

 

“啊，但我很荣幸能拥有此等有身份之人在此见证我胜利的开始。”Doom上前几步，朝屋内又走了走。

 

Loki的胃沉了下去。Doom正手握一柄权杖，长柄金光闪耀，但与镶嵌其中的宝石绚丽夺目的光芒相比，那根本不算什么，他能感觉到由其产生的能量波动，以及醒悟后恐惧的颤栗。Thanos当然不会让他的副官手无寸铁。他无疑会赐予他力量，集承诺和提醒于一体。 _当然_ 了。

 

他感到不适。

 

“那是什么，”Steve问道，他的声音发紧。

 

“很高兴你问了。”Doom朝两人走去。步伐缓慢。Loki绷紧了，扭动着，但Doom清楚他的力量而且做足了准备。

 

“不，”他的声音过于响亮。“你不能 _控制_ 我。你没有足够的意志力，也没有足够的 _力量_ 。你只是个玩弄超出你理解的事物的蠢货。我会与你顽抗到底，我不会屈服—”

 

“在无限宝石面前？你会的，”Doom冷笑了一声。“你拒绝了泰坦的邀请。顶多不过是件有瑕疵的工具。你对我已经没有利用价值了， _来自约顿海姆的Loki_ 。”他的脸缓缓转向Steve。

 

Steve睁大了双眼。他或许并不清楚自己面对的具体是什么，但他在反抗，他一直挣扎直到钳制他的机器人差点让他的胳膊脱臼。

 

最终，Doom说的没错。在无限宝石面前他们根本没有还手之力。

 

机器人放开了Steve，但他没有站起来。Loki能看见他那双反常的被洗成蓝色的眼睛。“Steve，”他叫道，而他扭头看了眼Loki后抬头看着Doom。

 

“不用管他，”Doom发话。“现在他已经阻止不了这件事了。”

 

Steve站了起来。Loki希望他的步伐会磕磕绊绊，希望他会像个傀儡一样行动，但他的动作却完全与本人无异。“我们要去哪儿？”他就事论事地发问。Loki踢打着破口大叫。

 

Foster朝他走来。“来吧，Loki。那将会非常 _漂亮_ 。你应该到场。别抗拒，你可以 _帮忙_ —”

 

“Jane，”Doom的语调就像是一位纵容的父亲。“跟我走。我们要去个地方。”

 

“你要是以为他会留给你什么那真是愚蠢至极！”Loki大喊。“他会榨干你然后摧毁你—！”

 

“只要我先毁灭他就行了。”Doom转身离开。Steve紧随其后，而Jane在离开前回头悲伤地看了他一眼。Loki尖叫着，无言而疯狂，于是Doom停下了脚步。

 

“你赢不了，”Loki咆哮。“还有我等着呢。我会 _摧毁_ 你，把你撕成碎片残骸遍地，我会消除所有关于你的记忆，抹去你遗留的一切 _痕迹_ —”

 

“啊，Loki，”Doom以难以忍受的优越口吻说道。“你应该在Thanos给你机会的时候接受他的邀请。他可比我慷慨得多，等我把宇宙收入囊中。”

 

Loki一阵颤栗。有仇恨，有恐惧，有愤怒。但他无能为力。彻底，完全， _可悲的_ 无能为力。

 

一根针头扎入了他的后颈，直刺脊髓，随即剧痛在他的意识中啃噬出一个个空洞直到一无所剩。他最后看到的景象是Jane Foster在关门，而她的唇语在说 _我很遗憾_ 。


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※本章涉及暴力描写，其实算不上血腥，还是预警下好了※

“Loki。嘿，Loki！”他无力地动了动，整个人都在疼，然后依稀认出了Clint的声音。“我找到他了！在这儿！”

 

他努力睁开双眼，微微扭过头看向Clint。“欢迎回来，”他说。“你看起来好狼狈。队长在哪？”

 

走了，Loki本想说，但不得不又试了一次。“走了。”他没有多么绝望的感觉。只有一种麻木的失败感。他早该料到的。或至少应该阻止其发生。扭曲Steve的自我意识，将他变为一个傀儡…

 

他感到恶心。但这可能是药物的后遗症。

 

而Doom甚至都懒得将他带走，或杀死。他一眼就看穿了他到底有多没用，多没价值，于是扔下了他。

 

“Loki，专心点，”Clint说。“你说走了是什么意思？”

 

“弟弟，”Thor语气中的宽慰显而易见，他一把推开Clint跪到Loki身边并伸出手。“出什么事了？你受伤了？你找到Jane了吗？”Loki躲开了，尽管胃在抽搐但他还是爬了起来。

 

“队长人呢？”他听见Tony在问，于是想一并躲开这个问题。

 

“被带走了，”Loki的声音呆滞。“Doom有…我不知道他是怎么弄到的，但貌似他手里有心灵宝石。来自Thanos的礼物，这意味着他比我想的更接近目标。”他感觉到Thor浑身一僵，顿时无法动弹。

 

“心灵宝石，”随后Tony说。“这听起来…不太乐观。”

 

“现在Foster和…Steve都被他的意识支配了，”Loki说。他闭上双眼，这样就不用看着他们的面孔，看着他们在心中默念 _为什么你不出手阻止_ 。他心中冷血的那部分清楚从某种角度来说这样更好。如果是他落入Thanos手中被当作致命武器，除了Thor，他其余的朋友要阻止他会焦头烂额。但他本可以抗争，或许本可以挣脱无限宝石的控制—

_狂妄自大，仅此而已。_

 

Clint骂了一声“大爷的，”Natasha是一声“ _艹_ 。”而Thor沉默不语…

 

Loki能感觉到空气中积蓄的能量。“他对Jane做了 _什么_ ？”

 

“Thor，”Loki无力地开口。“你不能就这么追过去…眼下她十有八九会舍身挡在她新的主人面前保护他。”

 

“这个—Doom窃取了她的意识，她的 _头脑_ ，而你让我就这么 _耗着_ ？”风暴在逼近，Loki差点就妥协让Thor为所欲为了，但…如果Doom捕获Thor的心智，或是攻击他—他脑中浮现出Thor受制于魔法痛得打滚的画面，而这令他在生理上感到厌恶。

 

“这件事我已经放任够久了。我听从了你的意见，Loki，但这个人，这个 **混** —他伤害过你，现在还掳走了Jane。我要把他找出来，彻底摧毁他—”

 

“哇哦，大哥，”Stark说道。

 

Loki内心有一部分固执地为Thor替他打抱不平而感动。他抛开这一想法，十指压在地上。“不，Thor，”他说。“你别去。你不能和他单挑。Doom现在手握两颗无限宝石。有Steve Rogers做保镖。我曾低估过他然后把自己搭了进去—而这次会搭上我们所有人。”他闭上双眼。“我劝你别犯同样的错误。”

 

Clint仍旧蹲在他身边。“嘿，”他开口。“这计划没毛病。我们怎么会知道…心灵宝石这档子事儿。”

 

“我不会坐以待毙，”Thor强烈抗议。

 

“不会，”Natasha安静地开口。“但Loki说的没错。你要是单枪匹马冲过去会把整个团队置于危险之中—说不定还会害了Jane。我们得先撤。重新部署。Loki…你知不知道精神控制是否可逆？”

 

“大爷的，”Tony嘶声，“这还能 _不_ 可逆？”

 

“应该可逆，”Loki哑着嗓子说。“不可逆的魔法…很少。但我不清楚。无限宝石一直都是神话级别的存在。传说级的。没人讨论它们的…实际用途。”他停顿下来，看了看身边的众人。“Banner在哪？”

 

“待机，”Natasha回道。“我们不清楚内部的情况，而且不想让反复无常的Hulk误伤到别人。”

 

Loki微微点了点头。感觉上他像是被人打了个半死，但他知道他的伤根本没那么严重。失败的耻辱在他体内灼烧着。

 

“我们应该先离开这儿，”Clint说。“这地方可能有陷阱，而且貌似什么都没有。没必要再瞎转悠触发机关。”

 

握着Loki手腕拉他起身的人是Thor，而他已经没有那个心思缩手了。Thor的表情紧绷着，还在生气，但在细细看过Loki的脸后柔和了些许。“你受伤了吗？”

 

“没，”说着Loki别开视线。“我没有。显然Doom认定我…无关痛痒。”

 

Thor再次露出狠厉的表情。“他会为这个错误后悔的，”Loki惊讶地看着他，没想到他会这么说。Thor又紧紧捏了一把后松开手，扭头对着Natasha。“好，”他说。“眼下，我可以按兵不动。但Doom的人头是我的。”

 

“除非我先拿到，”Loki说，而即便怒火不足以抵消笼罩着他的抑郁，至少也起到了些许平衡作用。

 

“不管Doom的脑袋归谁，”Natasha的声音发紧，“我们都得先 _找到_ 他。然后但愿还有足够时间在他打开传送门前阻止他。 _这_ 才是当务之急，既非Dr. Foster也非Steve。”

 

“各位，” Tony的语调有点奇怪，“我想 _找到_ Doom不是问题。”

 

Loki浑身一凉。冰凉。“你什么意思，”他问道。

 

“因为他现在就站在 _我的大厦_ 楼顶上，”Tony说，“真他妈狗日的畜生，那是 _老子的_ 楼，是用 _老子的_ 名字命名的，有那么多Doom主题大楼他不选—”

 

Loki一阵晕眩。哦，这，这不是好事。这下糟了。他之前还以为已经够糟了，但现在形势进一步恶化， _急剧_ 恶化，因为Doom要是这么明目张胆地摊牌—

 

“你是怎么知道的？”Thor问Tony。“你是否知道Jane在不在那里？你能看见她吗？”

 

“啊啊啊我的摄像头毁了，”Tony骂道。“狗娘养的！要是他敢动JARVIS…抱歉，大块头，没看见她。”

 

“我们得走了，”Loki说。“马上。”

 

Natasha的表情冷酷。“开始了，是吗？动真格的了，这回。”

 

“是的，”Loki说。“貌似是。”一阵漫长的停顿。

 

“好吧，大爷的，”Clint骂了句。

 

* * *

 

Natasha在飞机上给Maria打了个电话。

 

“你不会这么巧知道我们逃跑的特工在哪吧？”Hill的语气中立得可疑。“或者Dr. Banner，说到这个？”

 

“他们在我这，”她的话让Loki觉得会不会有点 _太过_ 肆无忌惮。“但我们有更大的问题。宇宙魔方在Doom手上，而且事实表明他手上还有另一件威力相似的物品。他用它洗脑了Jane Foster和Steve Rogers替他工作，而且他现在人在纽约，应该是准备打开跨维度传送通道。”

 

值得赞扬的是Hill只停顿了一瞬就提出了那个显而易见的问题。“通向哪里的跨维度传送通道？”

 

Natasha看着Loki只说了，“不是什么好地方。我们在来的路上—”

 

“ _我们_ 是谁？”

 

Natasha的嘴角一抽。“复仇者联盟，Maria，还能有谁？”

 

“我能问问都有谁吗？”

 

“有关系吗？”Natasha话中带刺。“我们时间紧迫，Maria。形势可能会恶化，而且很快。必须拉Fury入伙。如果情况越来越糟…我们需要支援。强力的那种。”

 

Bruce皱眉。“这是什么意思？”

 

“明白了，”稍事停顿后Maria回道。“不过，一旦这件事结束，我们必须聊聊规矩的事，还有严格来说你也受其制约这点。”

 

“没问题，”Natasha说。“只要到时候我们都还活着。”她切断通话，转身对着其他人。

 

“什么是‘强力支援’”Bruce问。

 

“要真走到那一步那我们估计也都完了，”Natasha说。Loki动了动。

 

“他们没把这当回事，”他说。他的皮肤焦虑地蜂鸣着。他们还有多少时间？他应该直接暗中走捷径回来，但那意味着为保安全他最多只能带两个人，而且他无法忽视Doom会设下某些专门对付他魔法的装置的可能性。那个男人已经显示出了他的聪明，就像Loki对Thor说的，他低估他太多次了。“你们过去从未面对过类似情况—”

 

“正是，”Natasha承认。“我们没有。要对量级超出理解范围的威胁作出应对是件难事。”她展开肩膀，露出一丝紧张，Loki注意到她一直在努力掩饰。“神盾局适应性很强。一旦他们明白…”

 

“那要是他们明白的太迟了呢？”Loki厉声说。Thor动了动。

 

“这个Victor von Doom也许是个强劲的敌人，但他并非不可战胜，”Thor发话。“不管他的力量多强，终究是个人类。”

 

“那要是我们没能阻止他呢？”Loki质问。“你敢说Thanos也是？”

 

“行了两位，”Tony喝止。“能不能别那么热衷宿命论？眼下还用不着做最坏的打算。”

 

“正是不做最坏的打算才让我沦落到今天的境地，”Loki说。“我早该料到Doom会以某种形式得到Thanos的援助，借以增强他自身的力量。”他活动了一下右手。 _所以最起码我才是那个应该为缺乏先见之明付出代价的人。_

 

Natasha出声表示反感。“或者我应该预见到。我是团队的头儿，不是吗？或者Bruce本该寻找某种异常能量信号，或是我们都可以早点到那。你要乐意我们可以花上一整天玩指责游戏，Loki，但这样只会削弱大家。让我们把注意力放到 _能做_ 什么上，而不是 _本该做_ 什么。好吗？”

 

Loki清楚感觉到了…懊悔。尴尬。他失败了，没错，但沉浸在自己的愧疚中并不能击败Doom。他只能…做得更好。而不是失败。

 

Tony吹了声口哨。“说得好，”他夸道。Natasha不悦地瞪了他一眼。Loki瞥向另一头的Thor，惊讶他居然没有出声，却对上了一道凝视的目光。

 

“怎么？”Loki厉声说。Thor摇了摇头。

 

“没什么，”他答道。

 

“那就请你去盯着别人看，”Loki语气平平。“不然你就自己 _飞_ 回纽约，别坐在飞机上。”

 

沉默降临，所有人都沉浸在各自的思绪中。Thor似乎将Loki的话牢记在心，转而和Stark聊了起来，后者不停地瞥向Loki，像是以为他会反对。他假装没看见，并假装没发现Thor时不时朝他这里投来的目光。

 

Thor _想_ 怎样？这件事结束后，如果他们都还活着…Thor说过他想让Loki跟他回阿斯加德。说他会受到欢迎，会得到宽恕。他说的跟真的一样，但那似乎并不可能。就凭他所做的一切…放逐都算是最仁慈的刑罚了。Odin肯定不会轻易许可叛徒回归—

 

（ _不，Loki。_ ）

 

不。问题在于，是Thor的信念乐观得缺乏理智，还是众神之父为了哄骗他任性的宠物回去而隐瞒了意图？要杀，要囚—又有什么分别？

 

 _那要是_ ，一个轻柔却顽固的声音低声说， _Thor说的是实话呢？要是他们欢迎你回家呢，即使在发生那一切之后？_

 

_那怎么办？_

如果von Doom打开传送通道把Thanos引到这个世界，Loki提醒自己，那都毫无意义。事后再说。

 

如果他能活下来。

 

而那还远远不能确定。Natasha可以称之为宿命论，但Loki认为还是做足心里准备的好。

 

* * *

 

海岸—纽约市的天际线，以及如手指般直指天空的Stark大厦—进入了视野。“Loki，”Natasha说，“你能不能检查下有没有对付飞行器接近的陷阱？”

 

“大爷的，”Clint出声。“没想到这点。我要不要上升？”

 

Loki释放魔法，欣慰地发现它有反应。他在众人面前搜寻Doom的魔法，却察觉不到任何迹象。他扩大搜索范围直到开始觉得吃力，不过，他捕捉到了一缕—什么。

 

“Loki？”Clint紧张兮兮地说。“最好能告诉我是不是该做好爆炸的准备—”

 

“暂时不用，”Loki心不在焉地说。“有什么东西…”

 

Natasha的手机响了。她掏出手机看了眼屏幕后切到免提。“Maria。”

 

“我们遇到个麻烦，”她的声音绷得很紧。Loki心不在焉地听着，依旧试图找到那股微弱波动的源头。“Doom声称他是来阻止一起与Norman Osborn的死有关的恐怖袭击的。他说城市地下存在巨型炸药网络，而且他是唯一有能力在牵制的同时尝试拆除它们的人。街上有杜姆机器人，据称是来维持秩序的。”她的表情抽搐了一下。“猜猜他把这罪名扣谁头上了。”

 

Loki发现众人的脑袋纷纷转向他。

 

“真他妈 _卑鄙小人_ 一个，”Clint说。

 

“目前尚未公开。但这显然不是我们最大的麻烦。只要我们有动作，他就会引爆事先布下的那些玩意儿，而且我估计他不会那么巧正好也在被炸死的150万人之中。”

 

“他可能是吓唬人的，”Banner抱着一丝希望。

 

“不，”Loki猛地收回魔法。“他没有。”

 

“狗日的，”Tony说。“你…找到什么了吗？”

 

“一些，”Loki说。“未查明它的底细我不敢靠的太近。不过，那不光是魔法。”

 

“ _狗日的_ ，”Tony提高了嗓门。“所以我们一进到里面就会—”

 

“爆炸，”Clint说。他的脸色有点发青。“见鬼我们到底该怎么办？”

 

Loki摇头。“他不会触发，在他的装置十拿九稳之前，在他达成来这里的目的之前不会。他不是在吓唬人，但这么做很可能两败俱伤。”

 

“这事你有多少把握？”Tony紧张地问道。

 

“几乎十成。”

 

“我担心的并不是那个‘几乎’。”

 

Thor动了动。“这个陷阱，”他说道，而Loki过了一会儿才反应过来这个问题是对他提的。“有没有破解的办法？”

 

Loki面露难色。“没有更多情报…我不想尝试。Doom了解我。认识我的魔法。”

 

“然后还有另一个问题，”Natasha阴郁地说。“街上的杜姆机器人。会引发恐慌。就算Doom没有放那个大招，他也随时可以让它们攻击平民。”

 

“我们就快到了，”Clint说。“有主意没？”

 

Loki深吸了一口气。“先降落。表现出行动受阻挠打道回府的样子。”

 

“我们不是吗？”Banner咕哝了一句。

 

“还没，”Loki挺起肩膀。“两件事。我们得赶在Doom完成宇宙魔方的工作前搞定他。此前他一直行动缓慢，现在加快速度要么就是过于自信要么就是时间有限。不管是哪种，都对我们有利。轻微。而且同时还要对付他的机器。我们要引开Doom的注意力让他不能，或不会，触发他安在地底的那个装置。”他停顿下来。

 

直觉告诉他 _你需要他们所有人。团结起来力量更大，Doom才是最主要的威胁，或许伤亡在所难免，但从全局来看这又何足挂齿—_

 

那些街道上有人。和在最初那些磕磕绊绊困惑迷惘的绝望日子里收留过他的那些人一样的人。就像Maureen，Chandra，也许还有Roslyn（即使是现在）。Foster博士。

 

还有此刻在飞机上的这些人。

 

“而且…得有人在街上。对付Doom的机器。”

 

Loki发现，众人正一致看着他。Natasha挑着眉毛，但她一边的嘴角正隐约向上勾起。Thor脸上的神情则更为古怪，既震惊又若有所思。

 

Loki缩瑟了一下。“我当然听从领队的指示。”他朝Natasha点了点头。

 

“不，”她说，“这是个好主意。”Loki几乎感觉到一阵不可理喻的喜悦。“我们已经被动太久了，一直被Doom牵着鼻子走。是时候改变策略主动向他开战了。”她扫视了一圈机上的众人。“Tony，Clint和我去对付杜姆机器人。你，Bruce和Thor去找Doom。”

 

Loki的眉毛一抽。“你不阻拦我去找他？”

 

“你又不是一个人去。而且你的实力最强。你觉得你能把Steve和Foster博士唤醒吗？”

 

Loki咬紧牙。“我可以试试。”他能感觉到Thor的目光，像是他刚做出了很大让步一样，他尽力不去理会。

 

Banner的样子不太高兴。“你们知道我不太能控制住…另一个家伙，对吧？他算不上那种细腻的类型。”

 

“不用担心我的楼，”Tony说。“我随时可以再建一栋。”

 

“我更担心市中心。还有说不定最后他会伤到你们几个。”

 

“眼下，”Loki严厉地说，“我们要的不是细腻。我们要的是尽快和尽可能果断地解决掉Doom。”

 

Tony一抽。“你打算杀了他。”

 

Loki挑了挑眉。“这就是目标。有问题吗？”

 

Thor皱眉。“这话从何说起？”

 

Stark看起来并不高兴，但他摇了摇头。“我猜没有。”

 

Natasha凝视着两人。“小心点，”最后她说。“首要任务是回收宇宙魔方，然后才是救出Steve和Dr. Foster。Doom…如有必要，等眼前的危机解决后我们再跟他算账。”

 

Loki露出了獠牙。“我不会再放过他了。”

 

“要是形势不允许你就得放过他。”Natasha直视着他的眼睛。“明白？宇宙魔方，我们的人，Doom。按这个顺序。”

 

Loki盯着她看了许久，最终点了点下巴。“行。”

 

“准备降落了，”Clint宣布。“所有人系好安全带。可能会有点颠簸。”

 

* * *

 

他们就降落在Loki感觉到的魔法边界之外。“现在怎么说，”Clint问得略显枯燥。“我们搭地铁进城？”

 

Loki摇了摇头。他朝前望去，动了动手指，随后跨过那道无形的界线，在其他人周围展开了护盾。

 

没有动静。

 

“它对魔法没有反应，”Loki说。“我想我们可以假定Doom有点力不从心了，即使有他…协助。只要我们小心行事他不能，也不会做出反应。”

 

“好的，”Natasha说，“那我们就这么办。Loki，你能带几个人走？”

 

“安全起见两个。短途也许可以带三个。”

 

她点点头。“好。Thor，你可以飞，对吧？那就剩下我，Clint，和Banner博士。你的‘也许’有几成把握？”

 

Loki犹豫着估算了一下。“相当有把握。”

 

“稍等，”Banner说。“你要怎么带人走？”

 

“我们需要你保持冷静，Dr. Banner，”Natasha说。她的嘴绷成了一条细线。“Thor，Tony，去吧。低调行事但动作要快。我们走。”

 

“Dr. Banner，”说着Loki开始施法，“闭上眼睛。再做个深呼吸。”

 

他穿越空间来到Stark大厦顶层，在众人周身扣下了一层防护罩。

 

“哦，艹，”Banner边说边弯下腰一阵哆嗦。“艹，我—我—”

 

“去吧，”Loki急促地对Clint和Natasha说道。“小心点。”对着Banner他说道，“盯着Doom。你知道我们来这儿的目的。”随后他遗憾地加了句，“我很抱歉。我知道你不想这样。”

 

Banner大吼一声变换了形态。Loki听见头顶雷声滚过。他朝楼梯奔去。

 

上屋顶后，他迅速扫了几眼摸清了状况—Foster正蹲在一台被防御魔法层层包裹的机器旁，正中心嵌着宇宙魔方。附近站着Doom，手握源源不断散发着魔法的新武器。Steve在他身后，双眼反常的蓝色盖过了其余面部特征。

 

“所以你回来了，”Doom说，“来鉴证我的胜利。”

 

“我是来把你撕成碎片的，在你愚蠢的行径拉全世界陪葬之前，”说着Loki呲出牙。“而且我不是一个人来的。”

 

Banner咆哮着冲破屋顶，扑向Doom的时候Loki及时让开了路—但Doom只是笑笑。

 

他单手举起垂直落下，在面前展开了一面护盾，就在Banner狠狠撞击它的同时Loki看到Doom的嘴动了起来。

 

“退后！”他大喊着冲了上去，但这时他已经看见 _有东西_ 朝他们快速飞了过来，越来越大—

 

“你不会以为我会毫无准备就来吧，”Doom说，他的声音像是经魔法增强过。“我没指望能轻松取胜。”

 

Loki一跃，翻身躲开了那个巨龙状的机械生物，后者一头撞上Banner，将他撞下了大楼的房檐。就在他发动魔法仅仅片刻之后，从天而降的闪电击碎了Doom的防御。

 

Thor空降楼顶的猛烈气势震得Loki差点朝后跌去，令他浑身上下瞬间被恐惧占领—时至今日他依然甩不掉这种近乎本能的反应。但那股愤怒，那种 _力量_ ，指向的却是完全不同的目标。

 

“你寻求毁灭这个国度，”Thor说。“如果只是这样，我说不定会接受你的道歉。但你伤害了我弟弟。窃取了Jane的意识。而为这些…”

 

“别杀死Steve，”Loki大喊。“他的意识可以恢复！”

 

这一点Loki几乎百分之百肯定。

 

Thor没有回答。他高举神锤扑向Doom，而Loki没时间为确保他听见而犹豫了，不管他有多想。 _首要任务是宇宙魔方。_ 它正在蓄能—他能从皮肤上的刺痛感觉到它在聚合。他用魔法去碰触它却尖叫了一声猛地缩了回去，像是浑身被Thor的雷电击中一般。Dr. Foster回过头来。

 

“Loki！”她眉开眼笑地说。“看！是不是很美？”

 

他迅速朝身后瞥了一眼，但Doom和Steve貌似都正忙着对付Thor。

 

他奔向Foster。“我要怎么让它停止，”他质问。她睁大了双眼，摇了摇头。

 

“我为什么要让它停止？”她问道。“这是我长久以来一直想做的事—他教会了我方法。这将会 _无以伦比_ 。”

 

“后果将远远不止如此，”Loki说。没时间争辩了，但她眼中的信念却坚定不移。劝说无法破除魔法。要改变她的想法话语根本起不了作用。

 

他一把擒住Foster将她从机器旁拖走。她挣扎，尖叫，但他加强了钳制并召唤魔法，缠住外来力量的触须并扯动，他强烈感觉到时间在流失。无视Jane的鞋跟一直在踢他的小腿，Loki扯了一把。那感觉就像是在不破坏土壤的前提下拔草。往外拔箭，但箭却似乎越埋越深。

 

这时他感觉到连结断开，就这么消失了。Foster软瘫下来。 _她死了，某种失效保护被触发了_ ，Loki一阵慌乱，但随后她动了。

 

“呃，”她的声音微弱。Loki放下她，本打算松手，但就在他松开的一刻她差点倒了下去。

 

“Dr. Foster，”他出言紧迫。“我得走了。要是你能振作起来，那台你帮忙创造的机器—想办法摧毁它，或者让它停止运转。别去碰宇宙魔方。”

 

Foster眨眼看着他，似乎很茫然。“Loki？”

 

Loki往远处正与Doom和Steve打的不可开交的Thor望了一眼。

 

“摧毁那台机器，”他又重复了一遍后抛下她，朝Thor飞奔而去。他催动魔法，锻造狠毒的诅咒，但还没来得及释放Steve就挡在了他的面前，诡异的蓝色眼睛几乎在放光。

 

“我不能让你这么做，”说着他挥起盾牌径直朝Loki脸上砍去。

 

Loki感觉到鼻梁骨断裂。魔法增强了他的力量？他抓起他盾牌后的手臂将他整个人甩了出去，但Steve一跃即恢复了站姿，在不伤害他，杀死他的情况下Loki很难放手去拼。

 

但他很碍事。Loki认为Doom之所以要带走他很大程度上是出于这点考虑，他清楚一张熟悉的面孔能构成很好的干扰。

 

他得尽快解决这个问题。让Steve出局，因为尽管眼下Thor与Doom激战正酣，而他希望Foster也正在拆除她的成果，但他们和Doom一样—如果不是更加—没有时间了。

_事有轻重缓急。_

 

Loki咬紧牙。他能感觉到织入Steve意识中的魔法，如同精美的蓝色锁链缠绕着他的灵魂，就和Dr. Foster一样。他深入他的意识去破解，只勉强躲开了对方的拳头。

 

他可以迎战，也可以破解Doom的法术。但他无法一心二用。

 

其实，选择很简单。

 

Loki分流他的注意力，召唤魔法缠住那股隐约闪着蓝光的魔力。它在抗拒，这时他发现自己被Steve撞翻了，他打了个滚跳着躲开。他还是能做出反应，但太慢；看来淤青和擦伤是不可避免了。

 

它很强。Doom所用的魔法—心灵宝石—不同于Loki接触过的任何东西，他能感觉到它在抗拒，拒绝服从他的意愿—但参与角逐的并不仅仅是宝石的力量和Loki的意志。他抓住Steve动作微顿时露出的破绽，将其仰面放倒按在地上。

 

他能 _感觉到_ Steve在奋力挣脱它。排斥它。

 

一缕魔法成功被剥离，但与此同时Steve已经翻转了两人的位置，他一把扯住Loki的头发，抡起他的脑袋朝混凝土地面狠狠砸了下去。

 

Loki的视野出现了重影，他的魔法几乎脱离掌控，但他死拽着不放，像解开绳结一般一点一点破除魔法，还有 _Thor，缠住Doom，让他—_

 

头骨撞上人行道的冲击粉碎了他的专注。Loki拎起Steve甩到一边后摇摇晃晃爬了起来。他仓促发动魔法，四下寻找Doom。只要他能破解Steve与镶嵌着心灵宝石的权杖之间的连结—

 

他一眼瞥见Thor高举起妙尔尼尔，勉强赶在被当空劈向Doom的闪电闪瞎前别开了视线。然而，当他转回视线时Doom却仍旧站在那里，而且在笑。

 

“宇宙魔方！”Foster喊道。“谁去把宇宙魔方拿走—”

 

Loki再次向宇宙魔方奔去，但Steve横在了面前，而他没把握在不造成永久损伤的前提下让他丧失战斗能力，但他们没有 _时间_ 了。

 

Steve一拳正中他腹部，Loki咆哮了，他掐着他的脖子， _撕扯_ 魔法松散的末端，直到最后一丝魔力蜿蜒撤尽，绕回到Doom身上，就在这时一股力量顺着权杖和Steve之间的连结弹了回来。

 

Doom的笑声戛然而止，他踉跄着退了一步。“Thor，宇宙魔方，”Loki喊道，他的心在狂跳，但Doom以一道蓝光发起猛击，在屋顶留下了一个冒烟的巨坑。

 

“你们这群蠢货！你们以为能阻止得了我？”Doom的声音在发颤，Loki说不上那是魔法的影响还是那个人本身就疯的可以。“结束了。”

 

“Loki？”Steve的声音听起来含糊又困惑。“到底是怎么…”

 

他们都离得太远。Loki感觉到宇宙魔方开始苏醒。

 

镶嵌着魔方的机器射出一道蓝光，其能量带动着Loki的每一项感官都随之震颤。

 

一个空洞在半空中开启，向一片空旷，黑暗的虚无张开大口。不，不完全是虚无，意识到这点的Loki跌跌撞撞朝后退去。一个隐约可见的庞大身躯正从中穿过。

 

而且在笑。


	41. Chapter 41

_哦，命运女神_ ，Loki心中默念。

或者，更简洁更精辟的说法是， _哦，完了_ 。

 

Thanos站在众人面前，名副其实的泰坦，他一手戴着黄金手套，每处关节都嵌有一个凹槽。

 

Loki的心跳到了嗓子眼，他脑海中瞬间闪现出某个破败的世界，他的意识被徒手撕开，他的存在被整个翻转令他尖叫不已。他被动物恐惧的本能钉在了原地。

 

“Thanos大人！”Doom的声音中回荡着胜利。“我将你带来了！我解锁了大门，我一直是你忠诚的副官。”

__

_你这蠢货_ _，_ Loki暗骂。他感觉自己就像在焦油中前行，一切都变得迟缓。他看不见其他人，Thor，Steve，Jane…

 

“你确实是，”Thanos说。他的话几乎不带语调。

 

“而且我仍将是，”Doom说。“把你承诺的奖赏赐予我，我会助你一臂之力拿下你索求的一切。”

 

“答应你的承诺，”Thanos以一种深思熟虑的口吻说道。“当然。”

 

Doom向前走去。“我做了你要求的一切，Thanos大人。让我们一起完成这桩伟业。”

 

“你做的确实很出色，Victor von Doom，”Thanos说，但他的双眼却转向了Loki，在他的注视下Loki的肺部冻结了。当他抬起手时Loki感觉自己就像昆虫一般被他的目光钉在了原地。“你想要永生。我会赐予你真正的永生。”

 

他打了个响指。Loki听见Doom颈骨断裂的声音，随后他浑身一软倒在了地上。Thanos甚至都未朝尸体瞟上一眼，他慢慢转向城市，仿佛手握世间全部的时间。

 

Loki回过神来。“Natasha，Clint，”他几乎喘不过气。“Tony—他来了。”

 

“Thanos！”Thor的声音犹如爆裂的雷声。“你要是不惧怕够格的对手就转身面对我！”

__

_Thor_ _，不_ _，_ Loki暗想不妙，而这时他终于，终于想方设法动了起来，以他能想到的最恶毒的诅咒发起猛攻。Thanos看着他单手截下了咒语，就像捏着小孩子的皮球。

 

“哦，”说着他的笑容越发舒展。“我那颗带瑕疵的棋子。你比看上去要顽强。”

 

他只手就捏碎了Loki的诅咒，在Thanos出手前Loki只得了到瞬间的警示，他撕碎Loki的防御（如此 _薄弱_ ，他还以为自己很强），随后将手指戳进了Loki的意识之中。他抗拒，就像网中的兔子，越挣扎脖子上的绳套就勒得越紧。他看不出Thanos的意图是击垮他还是将他变成名副其实的无脑傀儡，听他指挥，改造成武器去对付他的朋友，不留半点 _Loki_ 的痕迹—

 

_突然控制中断_ Loki朝后退去，差点跌倒。Thor大吼着挥起神锤，天幕上闪电四起，妙尔尼尔命中了Thanos的脸。他的头顿时扭向一边—有一 _瞬间_ —Loki还以为他多少造成了点伤害。但当Thanos慢慢将头再次扭向Thor时，脸上甚至连一丝擦伤都没有。

 

预料到即将发生什么，Loki无言地大喊着向前扑去，但Thanos已经动手了，漫不经心的样子犹如拍死一只苍蝇；他反手向Thor抽去而Thor— _那个Thor_ —飞了出去。

__

_不_ _，_ Loki顿时感到了绝望，而这时他想起了权杖。他转身找到它，并开始跑动。“Steve！”他边喊边朝屋顶另一边它掉落的位置飞奔而去。“带上Jane快走—”

 

他一跃而起，抓紧权杖滚到一侧，又一把扯下宝石狠狠砸向屋顶。Steve正在大喊而且他听见了轰隆作响的雷声。最终，外壳裂开，露出一块小小的黄色宝石—如此之 **小** 。他握紧宝石飞快转身，并跳了起来。

 

扭头时他刚好看到Steve被Thanos朝屋顶另一头扔了出去。前者刹停后一个翻身又站了起来，但他的盾已不知去向。Loki能看见地上四散的盾牌碎片，而逐步逼近的Thanos踩上其中一片，动作缓慢无情，犹如滑坡的岩石。

 

“你真的以为，”他说话时目光定格在Loki身上，“你能用属于我的东西来对付我？”

 

“它不属于你，”Loki说。他发出的声音上气不接下气。他敞开自己迎接那股令人眩目沉醉的力量，吸收，并任其在体内燃烧， _让你也尝尝意识被撕开的滋味—_

 

他用精神力接近Thanos，在将心灵宝石的力量打磨成一把匕首后发起了进攻。有一瞬间，他以为自己成功了。

 

Thanos抓住魔法触须的样子就像它们不过是普通的线，他用力一扯。Loki站稳脚跟顽强抵抗，但他不是—他无法—

 

“我的，”Thanos说道。宝石从Loki突然无力的指间滑落，飞入了Thanos手中。他以几乎算得上轻柔的动作将其嵌入了手套。

_不_ _，Loki默念。不 **。**_

 

雷鸣在天际翻滚，响应它的是一声咆哮。Banner绿色的身影爬上屋顶时Loki让开了道。他放下一只手中捧着的人，将另一只手中Doom的机械巨龙甩向Thanos；Loki将自己传送到屋顶另一侧，Banner正朝那里奔去。他必须缠住Thanos，几秒也好。

 

“我了个艹，”Clint爆粗，尽管弓已在手弦也已上满，他的眼神狂乱。“Doom的机械人罢工了于是— _艹他大爷的_ ，我还以为搭Hulk的顺风车已经够糟了—”

 

“Natasha在哪？”Loki问道。

 

“这里，”Tony放下Natasha时她开口。“Doom呢？”

 

“死了，”Steve答道。他的声音显得空洞。Tony对着他举起了冲击光束装置，但Steve只是说了句，“Loki把我摇醒了。是我。”

 

“我们要怎么收拾这个烂摊子，”Natasha问，而Loki只想摇头， _我不知道，我不知道该怎么办，我不知道我们能不能战胜他。_

 

“我了个艹，”Clint又骂了一声。Loki转过身。

 

绿巨人形态的Bruce正单膝跪地。Thanos紧握着拳头，心灵宝石在发光，而Bruce正在缩水。变小。

 

正在变回人类。

 

“Tony，带他离开这儿，”说话的同时Steve已经跑动起来—没有武器，也没有盾牌。

 

一声震耳欲聋的雷声响起，伴随着一道闪电淹没了Thor足以匹敌Banner的盛怒咆哮。

 

Thanos放开Bruce时的表情与其说是痛苦不如说是厌烦。Steve抄起地上Doom那根失去宝石的权杖，向他盔甲膝盖处的缝隙间捅去。正钳着Bruce向远处拖去的Tony将冲击光束装置对准了Thanos的脸。

_别光顾着看_ _，Loki在内心冲着自己尖叫。动啊 **。**_

 

他行动了起来。他曾与山怪，巨龙和巨人交战过。有时只有他和Thor两人孤军奋战，有时不是。

 

但Thanos如何能与山怪，巨龙或巨人相提并论，而且他们正在失势。他看到Thanos捏爆Tony臂部的盔甲，随着能源被切断眼部失去了光芒。他看不到Steve，Clint，和Natasha。还有Thor—

 

Thanos抬头看着Thor，闪电似乎根本伤不到他。随着心灵宝石金光一闪Thor尖叫了出来，妙尔尼尔在坠落， _Thor_ 在坠落—

_不—_

 

还不够。他需要更多力量。仅凭他的—他们的—不足以克敌制胜。

 

他知道自己需要什么，也知道那东西在哪。

 

“缠住他！”他在大喊的同时催动魔法。那是一道召唤咒语，用于将物品调动至他身边。原理很简单。若是之前接触过的物品就更简单。

 

但跨越不同国度？他从未尝试过。从来都不敢冒那个险。他的脑中回响着警告，Frigga的声音： _一旦你开始施法就无法停手。就算你的力量不足以支撑，法术也会完成。即使那会榨干你的生命力。_

 

他必须得想办法。

 

他曾持有过它。 _使用_ 过它。曾拼命否认他的血液随之共振的节奏，厌恶自己能听见它的歌声代表着什么。 _来我这里_ ，Loki默念着释放了咒语。

 

他的胸腔内一阵牵扯。魔法像是退去的潮水一般被抽干，有一瞬间他以为自己失败了，以为自己会耗尽全力而一无所获—但随后它出现在了他手中。远古冬棺。

 

他将其对准Thanos，然后打开了它。

 

那股力道将他逼退了一步，但他双腿发力稳住了阵脚。他不能用力过猛，若在拯救这一国度的名义下摧毁它就没有意义了。他必须拿捏好分寸。

 

他的耳中充斥着它的咆哮。血液中回荡着它的歌声。Loki咬牙坚持，等待—

 

奋力合上。

 

他朝后一个踉跄，只勉强稳住自己。他的头在抽痛，眼前天旋地转，而且他能感觉到温热的液体正从上嘴唇淌过。但当他眼前的重影消失时—

 

困住Thanos的冰层已经开始破裂。Loki心下一沉，绝望开始渗入他的骨髓。没时间了。他们要输了，而整个九界将毁于一旦。这无异于他们亲手献上了两颗无限宝石—

 

不，他想到。还有一线生机。一次机会。

 

“Jane，”他狂叫，但当他回头时却发现她正躺在地上不省人事。但愿只是昏迷。“Natasha，”他换了个目标。“Natasha—听我指挥准备打开传送门。Clint—协助她。”Thor已经倒下。Steve也是。Bruce，不再是Hulk的形态。

 

他，Natasha，Clint。他最早结交的朋友。区区人类，却站到了最后—尽管很勉强—被低估，被忽视，无关痛痒的人类。

 

并非无关痛痒。

 

冰层粉碎了。“你是个蠢货，小约顿，”Thanos说，但这一次Loki没有在自己真正的血统面前退缩。现在不是想那些的时候。如果这招不管用他就永远都不用在意了。

 

他咬紧牙关再次打开冬棺。这一次Thanos举起了他戴着手套的拳头阻挡；金属的边缘开始冻结而心灵宝石爆发出了耀眼的光芒。

 

猛烈的精神反噬犹如直击中枢神经的一记重拳。Loki倒抽了一口气，颅内一阵爆裂的感觉，但他没有退缩，而是全神贯注，步步紧逼。

 

Thanos倒退了一步。他眯起双眼，于是Loki龇牙一声狂笑。

 

“你所谓的 _小小约顿人_ ，”他说道。“你口中的 _叛逃者_ 。你早该杀了我。我不是你的棋子。我不是 _任何人的_ 棋子。”

 

又一步。又一次精神重创，Loki能尝到喉咙深处涌起的血腥味。“你杀不了我，”Thanos说。“你以为这能有什么作用？”

 

“不需要 _我_ 来杀你，”Loki说。“他们会。 _就现在。_ ”

 

他狠狠扣上冬棺倒了下去。宇宙魔方在歌声中再度复苏，一道强光射出，在Thanos最初穿越的位置撕开了一个虫洞。它通向的是深空，摄人心魄，骇人可怖：星际间黑暗的空间，宇宙自身的呼喊。

 

它直接开在了Thanos胸口的正中央。

 

他顿时露出了惊讶的神情。随后几乎显得愉悦。

 

“啊，死亡，”他说道。“这是不是意味着我终于有资格了？”

 

“你唯一有资格得到的下场，”Loki喘着粗气。“就是灰飞烟灭。”

 

传送门在扩张。在其另一侧，虚空在歌唱。Loki失神地望着宇宙深不见底的咽喉，彩虹桥正在崩塌，留下的是响彻裂缝的阵阵回音。

 

他离得太近了。如果他早有准备，如果他没有把自己削弱到这种地步，或许还能挣脱它：一股引力正拖拽着他向前，坚持拉他去往另一边。而这一次当他坠落，那将是永远。

 

多么完美的呼应。他的旅途始于坠落。现在它将以同样的方式终结。

 

但他做到了，不是吗？他做了件 _好事_ 。

 

突然一股力量拉住了他，阻止了他的坠落。

 

“不，你不会，”他耳中响起一个熟悉的嗓音。“这一次绝不。”Thor的胳膊紧紧锁在他的胸口，拖住了他。犹如暴风雨中拴紧船只的船锚。

 

他听见有人在叫喊，“关闭它。”

 

歌声停止了。一切重归平静。他能听见自己的呼吸声，能感觉到Thor的胳膊正紧紧抱着自己，以惊人的热量灼烧着他的皮肤。他无需看自己现在的样子就知道原因。这下，所有人都看见了。他们都知道了。

 

他很难想起自己为什么会在意这点。也许这无关紧要。

 

Loki浑身都在疼。他相当肯定他的体内在流血。他的右臂支离破碎毫无反应。他记得看到Steve被甩了出去，Tony倒在地上没有起身。他们受伤了吗？还活着吗？

 

他是如此疲惫。眼皮像是有千斤重。这都无所谓了，他告诉自己；他已经完成了使命。

 

“Loki？”他听见很远的地方有人在说，但他已经陷入了黑暗。

  


* * *

**插曲（四十一）**

 

Loki记得很久很久以前他曾从冰冷的噩梦中惊醒过，梦中他孤身一人徘徊在茫茫大雪中。他能听见远处有人在呼唤，但他们似乎从不靠近，而隐藏在白色帷幔后的怪物正追逐着他。

 

他曾跌跌撞撞穿过黑暗闯入父母的寝宫，爬到床上蜷缩在两人中间，颤抖不已。

 

“Loki？”Odin当时半梦半醒的声音含糊不清。

 

“我迷路了，”Loki说，对自己颤抖的声音感到惭愧。“好冷，然后只有我一个人，而且没人来找我。”

 

他听见父亲的声音奇怪地一滞。“你不是一个人，”说着他将Loki抱在胸口。“你在这里和我们在一起。”

 

Loki从那个梦中醒来，几乎能感觉到Odin的胳膊正搂着他，温暖而有力，还有安全感。他睁眼躺在一片漆黑的新公寓里，两眼发烫。

 

他放弃了当晚剩余的睡眠，而是起身看起了书。如果说人类有什么是让他无条件赞扬的，那就是他们多样化的文学作品。很多东西他都是一知半解，但如今，他有电脑了，可以查询他没读过的引用。如此之多，彼此交织，在对话中一层又一层援古论今。

 

放之四海皆准，Loki猜想。一生二，二生三，三生万物。这或许是必然，由量的积累而引发的质变。一场战争，一个弃婴，一位将那个婴儿捡回家的国王。一对兄弟，形影不离却又天差地别，两者间的隔阂不断加深直到针锋相对。证明观点的阴谋，被揭穿的谎言。一连串的连锁反应。

 

也许他早就注定会有这种结局。

 

那如果是这样…然后呢？他下一步该怎么做？还是说这就是他旅途的终点，他已经无处可去了？如果这就是真相—

 

那意义又在哪里？

 

悬在彩虹桥的断口处时，他曾想过， _我要是死了呢。_ 现在，他想的是： _我要是没死呢？_ 要是他一直这样下去，日复一日—被想要利用他的卑鄙之徒追赶，被那些视他为野兽，认为他该被关在牢笼中的人追捕？

 

这是他想要的吗？

 

Loki合起腿上的书，扭头望向窗外。他有种奇怪的沉重感。放松。无奈。

 

有人敲门。

 

他弹坐起来，面向门口。“怎么？”他说，随后平复了过于尖锐的语气。“是谁？”

 

“Margaret，”她叫道。“我做曲奇做多了。你要不要来点？”

 

Loki盯着门看了一会儿，随后站起身走到门边。他打开门窥视到她正端着一个塑料盒子，貌似的确是用来装曲奇的。

 

“谢谢，”他缓缓接过时说道。“我很感激。”

 

“你住的还习惯吧，我希望？”

 

“是的，”Loki惊讶地说。“习惯。这地方很…不错。”

 

“好，很好，”说着她笑了笑。“那个，如果你有什么需要，别不好意思开口。”

 

“当然，”说着Loki露出一个笑容，并且又说了一句，“谢谢。”

 

他关上门盯着她给他送来的盒子。打开取出一枚。还是热的，有嚼劲。完美。

 

放下曲奇，他将脸埋入双手中，感觉自己的肩膀开始颤抖。他重重坐下，弯腰把脑袋搁到桌上。

 

接二连三。积少成多。

 

再过一夜，至少。最后一夜。


	42. Chapter 42

他的意识游离，勉强还维系在自己身上。

 

在他年少时，还不善于与人交往时，貌似曾得过某种热病还差点丧命。他只依稀记得生病前的短暂时光和漫长的恢复过程，对期间发生的事几乎没有记忆。他想象如果他记得，也许就是这种感觉：就像他的灵魂被磨损的绳索拴着，就像构成他的元素只是勉强结合在一起，一阵劲风就足以将他吹散。

 

他徘徊在生与死之间，无法断定自己将坠往何处。

 

这一切，Loki隐约觉得，或许该令他困扰，但他已经记不起多久没感觉如此平静了。就像停滞在了放手和坠落的那一刻：清晰，宁静，没有任何此前或此后的恐惧和绝望。

 

这种感觉很好。他并不希望它结束。

 

当然这表示它结束了。

 

Loki的身体并不是一下子恢复知觉的。更像是缓慢地下沉，如同没入水中的石子伴随着逐渐增加的水压而完整。他的肉体沉重的难以忍受，随之而来的是痛楚，持续敲打着他的头颅，而他的肌肉正烧的发疼。

 

那之后回忆才开始浮现： _Thanos_ ，他顿时睁开双眼，在震惊中弹坐了起来，他必须完成—

 

“Loki，”有人说，随后他的双眼缓缓聚焦到一位年轻的女性身上—陌生，他认识她吗？—她正举着双手摆出安抚的动作。“结束了。这里很安全。”

 

他的同伴—他的 _朋友_ —遍体鳞伤趴了一地。Steve粉碎的盾牌。他挣扎着拼凑混乱的记忆碎片。“其他人，”他试着开口，但出口的却是含糊不清的只字片语。“他们在哪？”

 

她犹豫了一下。紧张地避开视线，于是Loki的心猛地一沉。他动身爬了起来；他的一条胳膊上插着吊针但他一把将其扯下。

 

“我必须，”他费力地喘息着。“我必须—”

 

他胸口一紧，湿咳了一声；舌根尝到了血腥味。他的视野在他试图起身时变得狭窄。他能听见嗡嗡的声音，可能是有人在说话但他无法理解。

 

他的膝盖脱力，但在他倒地前有人扶住了他。他的脸正抵着一个温暖，可靠的肩膀，鼻腔中充斥着熟悉到难以忍受的气味。

 

“Thor？”他想自己说了。

 

“Loki，”他听到，或是感觉到，或仅仅是知道。他无法理解其余的话，但这一句就足够了。他身子一软。

 

Thor将一只手重重覆在他手上。 _这一次绝不_ ，Loki记得Thor当时说，语气强烈不顾一切，双臂紧紧抱着Loki—

 

“我是不是在做梦？”他问。

 

“不是，”Thor说。“这是现实。”

 

Loki的意识伴着话语远去。直到即将被睡眠吞噬时才意识到他方才看到自己的皮肤是蓝色的。

  


* * *

“—貌似稳定下来了，至少就我们所知。鉴于我们也不清楚什么属于正常情况这很难说，但…”

 

一阵听上去像是松了口气的轻柔呼气声。“那就好。谢谢。”Loki认出了这个声音，至少，就算没认出另一个。他抓牢那个声音，努力驱散刚苏醒过来的朦胧意识。他的身体在疼，深入骨髓的疼。

 

“我得走了，”陌生的声音带着歉意。

 

“没关系。我会在这里多留一会儿。”

 

门关了。“你还活着，”Loki说，他几乎经过一番痛苦的努力才睁开了眼。

 

Natasha的笑容颇为隐晦，而且眼中没有笑意。“你也是。”

 

Loki重重吞咽了一口，恐惧在胸中肆虐。“其他人…？”

 

“还活着，”稍事停顿后Natasha说道。Loki猛吸了一口气，听出了潜台词 _目前_ 。“比前几天好多了。”她加了句。

 

“前几天—”Loki的胃中蠢蠢欲动。“多…多久了？”

 

“Thanos之后？四天，”她简洁地回答。她的表情带着一抹转瞬即逝的痛苦。四天，Loki茫然地想。他昏迷了 _四天_ ，期间只短暂清醒过一次。

 

他想起失去意识前那一瞬间看到的景象，顿时猛地抬头，逼迫自己抬起手。他盯着它的目光就像那并非自己的手。它恢复了原本的样子。这并不意外—冬棺烧掉了他的另一层皮肤，再加上他现在虚弱的状态，他的身体可能根本无法维持变化。但他的心还是揪了起来。

 

事到如今毫无疑问为时已晚。所有人都看到了他。而—

 

而Natasha却坐在这里，表现得仿佛一切如常。

 

“有几天 _你_ 看上去就快死了，”她说。“直到二十四小时前才开始显现你能挺过去的迹象。Thor简直恐怖。快把医生逼疯了。”

 

“你不打算说点什么？”Loki来不及制止自己就脱口而出。也没能认真考虑她其余的话。Natasha的眉头挤到了一起。

 

“关于哪方面的？”

 

“关于—我的外表。”这几个字几乎令他喘不过气。

 

“哦，”Natasha说。“对。我估计那可以等到你不再只剩半条命卧床不起的时候再说。”她的语气隐约带着点尖锐，于是Loki不由自主地沉下了脸。

 

“我没有做蠢事，”他说。“我做了我们必须做的事。为了取胜。”

 

“然后期间差点把命送了。不，我不是…”她叹了口气。“我没有说你做错了什么。只是…”她的表情微动，而突然间，她看起来…脆弱。害怕。“Clint伤得不轻。Tony还没有恢复意识。然后有段时间我以为我连你也要失去了，尽管Thor从虫洞的巨大引力下把你救了下来。”

 

Loki忘记了自己的肤色。“Clint他…”

 

“他还活着，”Natasha说。“目前这点没有疑问。但他一团糟。而且对我们这样的人类来说…恢复速度并不快。”

 

Loki咬紧牙。“我可以帮忙，”他边说边尝试起身，却发现胳膊毫无反应，同时像是中箭一般胸口一热，紧接着颅内一阵剧痛。他倒了回去，急促地喘着气。

 

“额—额，”Natasha说。“你不能动，老兄。你知道Thor把你送来这里的时候你有多狼狈吗？胳膊断了，锁骨粉碎性骨折，不明原因的心律失常，颅内出血。而那还只是 _我们_ 能查出来的，Thor说了些关于 _能量失衡_ 的事，没人能理解而且貌似就连他也无计可施。你昏迷了四天期间只醒了五分钟。我不觉得以你的状态能去哪儿。”

 

Loki瘫卧下去。他知道她说的没错，但他口中却尝到了酸涩的滋味。

 

“大家都还活着，”她静静开口。“不算乐观，但还活着。这…已经超过了我们能有的预期，老实说。而且这都是因为有你。”

 

“还有，”Loki说。“你，和Clint，还有Jane。Foster博士。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“她…？”

 

“在这儿。没事。累坏了，Doom占据她大脑一事把她吓坏了，但…她顽强的很。”

 

Loki点点头，闭上双眼。“那Banner呢？Steve？”

 

“Bruce他…也许是情况最好的，”她说。“至少，身体上。他有个绿色的巨型守护天使。Steve醒了但还动不了。貌似没人知道超级士兵的腿骨需要多长时间愈合，而帮他缓解疼痛的药物剂量意味着他基本没法保持清醒。”

 

他们该知足了。Loki深知这一事实。Thanos已经死了。他们赢了。

 

也许他只是太累了，此刻，所以无法真正体会到胜利的滋味。

 

“这…肤色，”他说。“这是我的本质。我真正的样子。我是在另一国度被人捡到的，叫约顿海姆，在与阿斯加德的战争之后。”

 

“你离家是不是跟这有关？”Natasha问。在犹豫了许久之后，Loki僵硬地点了点头，依然没有睁眼。

 

“是的。”

 

“好吧。”她顿了顿。“我们没必要继续这个话题，如果你不想。这对我来说并不重要。”

 

如此随意，Loki想，几乎令他敬佩。他想起了Jane的反应，她的困惑。对他们来说，这毫无意义。但对他来说，这意味着一切。曾经是。在约顿海姆时他曾低头看着自己的胳膊感觉整个世界天翻地覆。

 

_若不是你的约顿血统_ ，他心底有个声音在窃窃私语， _你不可能有本事召唤冬棺。不可能拖住Thanos足够长的时间。也不可能阻止他。_

 

_这对我来说并不重要_ ，Natasha说了。

 

Thor接住他，防止他摔倒的时候他也是这副模样吗？ _这一次绝不。_

 

他的喉咙里产生了异物感。Loki重重吞咽了一口。

 

“我是不是该让你休息？”Natasha问，声音无比温柔。

 

“谢谢，”Loki说，希望自己的声音没在发抖。他逼自己睁眼，看着她。她伸出手，Loki开口想要制止，但当她的手指轻轻抚上他的胳膊时，她并没有退缩。她的手感觉很热，但只停留了片刻她便站了起来。

 

起身后，她狡黠地笑了笑。“恭喜，”她说。“我们拯救了世界。”

  


* * *

Loki没想过Natasha走后他还能睡着，但疲惫拖垮了他。显然不管他在召唤冬棺时对自己做了什么，结合作战过程中的消耗，给他留下了无法轻易磨灭的印记。他的身体需要休息。

 

当他再次醒来时头痛已有所缓解，某些深层的痛楚也已消失，而当他尝试坐起时，天旋地转的感觉并未持续太久。他低头看着自己的双手，令他甚为宽慰的是他们又恢复到他自己的样子了— _不，另一种样子同样是你。_

_只是没那么熟悉。_

 

躁动不安的感觉啃噬着他，他渴望下床，去亲眼看看其他人确定他们还活着，确定Natasha不是为了安抚他而撒了谎。

 

他将双腿甩下床，发现自己只穿了一件单薄的袍子，而他自己的衣物已不知去向。他伸手召唤，却引发了一阵剧烈的痉挛疼得直不起腰。Loki额头抵着膝盖，吐出一连串咒骂。

_不_ ，他尽力不产生绝望的想法。 _不。_

 

“Luke—Loki？你没事吧，我是不是应该叫护士—”

 

Loki猝然直起身吓得Roslyn差点往后一跳，她高举起双手。“对不起！我很抱歉，我只是听见—我想你可能有麻烦于是我…”说到一半她咽了口口水，不安地睁大了眼睛。

 

他瞪着她，无话可说。她垂下目光盯着地板。

_她当时并不知道_ ，Natasha的声音响起。 _她来找我的时候都哭了。_

 

“你在走廊外犹豫不决站了多久？”他问。她的脸颊极其细微地泛起粉色，她没有抬头。

 

“呃。”

 

“所以，有一会儿了，”Loki平静地说。他露出一个非常微弱的笑容。“你可以敲门的。”

 

“我不确定你是不是醒着，”她羞怯地说道，随后顿了顿。“你没事吧？”

 

诚实的答案是， _我不知道_ ，但他还没准备告诉任何人这件事。甚至还没做好心理准备面对他有可能对自己造成了无法修复的损伤这一事实。“很好，”他回道。

 

“哦，”她说。“那就好。”又一个局促的小动作。“对不起，”她脱口而出。“我知道我之前道过歉，但—”

 

“你没必要重复，”Loki说。他的笑声听着有点奇怪。“现在看来，我可能还应该心怀感激。没有你们插手我可能永远都想不到自己会被人…利用。”或许，这并不完全属实。从她皱眉的样子来看，Roslyn也清楚这点。但这些话貌似还是让她松了口气。

 

“有什么我能做的吗？”她问。Loki认真考虑了这个问题。

 

“帮我找点衣服，”他说。“我想去看看我的朋友。”

 

最后那个词说出口时的感觉很奇怪。但他没有用错词，不是吗？

 

Roslyn犹豫了。“你确定这是个好主意？”她问。“我…听说你伤的很重。”

 

“我能应付，”Loki说，并利用他手上的筹码。“你问了有什么你能做的。”

 

她显而易见的缩瑟令他心生愧疚，她赶紧说，“我去—看看能不能找到点衣服。或—袍子。或是别的。”

 

她几乎是逃走的。Loki非常安静地轻笑出声。

 

不过，她并不是一个人回来的。她带了Jane来，却没带衣服也没带袍子。“Loki，”Jane带着一脸松了口气的笑容说道。“你醒了！”

 

Loki震惊地眨了眨眼。“可以这么说，”他说。

 

“哦，太好了，”Jane微红着脸。“这…我很高兴。”Loki短短打量了她一番，希望没有太明显。

 

“你看上去安然无恙。”

 

她的笑容闪烁了一下。“可以这么说。”

 

“可惜von Doom只有一条命，”Loki说。Jane和Roslyn的脸色同时泛白了一点，于是Loki后知后觉地想到以米德加尔特的标准这可能有点过了。他从鼻腔呼出一口气，说道，“我希望你…恢复的不错。”

 

Jane挺直身板，扬起下巴。“我很好。”

 

Loki吐了口气。“我想是，”他说。她的样子像是眉头即将隆起，于是Loki迅速转移话题。“你没带衣服回来，是吗？”

 

“没，”Roslyn略显内疚地说。“Jane坚持要我带她过来。但我可以现在去。”

 

“我会很感激的，”Loki说，尽管光是坐着就已经让他开始感到虚弱，让他怀疑也许站起来并不是个好主意。从Jane眉头紧皱看着他的神情判断，她可能也有同样的想法。

 

“我去去就来，”Roslyn保证，随后再次离开。Jane局促地站在门口。她看起来苍白，没有精神。

 

“都解决了，”她脱口而出。“对吧？”

 

“是的，”Loki说。“就算我没有…解除连结，Doom死后它也会自行解除。”

 

Jane软瘫下来，像是深深地松了口气。“哦，”她静静说道。“哦。太好了。”

 

Loki给了她一个极其微弱的浅浅笑容。“所以至少，你不必担心这些了。”

 

“你怎么样？”稍后她问道。“你看起来…”

 

“不必费心寻找委婉的表达，”Loki说。“我想象不出任何合适的说法。”

 

她看上去隐约有点尴尬。“你看起来好点了，”片刻后她说。“比…比。”她顿了顿。“Thor他…他之前一直害怕你会死。”

 

Loki不得不集中精神才能忍住不看往别处。 _这一次绝不。_

 

Jane依旧皱着眉头看着他。他回过神给了她一个笑容。“我还活着。而且在恢复。比其他人快，我确信。”

 

“好了，”突然出现在门口的女性发话。“都给我出去。我要跟我的病人单独聊聊。”

 

Loki眨眼看着她。她并不眼熟，但目光却锁定在他身上，并紧蹙着眉头说道，“你没想着要去哪儿吧，有吗？”

 

治疗师，Loki想到。“没，”他说，尽管伴着一声叹息。“当然没有。”

 

“很好，”她说。“因为你哪儿都不许去。在我说可以之前。”

 

Loki看着Jane，后者看了眼医生后说道，“我…晚点再来。”

_你会吗？_ Loki曾断定她不过是出于客套前来探视。并不是说她真的…也许，时至今日，他早该看得更透彻了。“谢谢你，”稍后他说。她摇了摇头。

 

“谢谢 _你_ ，”说完她走了。Loki叹了口气转向治疗师，振作精神准备迎接一连串他只打算用谎言敷衍过去的问题。他已经在这里待够了，而且急需分散注意，不去想侵蚀着他的那个可怕念头，也就是他的魔法可能出了严重问题。

  


* * *

治疗师宣布他身上的伤基本已经痊愈，虽然还很虚弱。她严厉地告诫他 _不要勉强，还有反复的可能，我们并不清楚会出现什么情况。_

 

Loki听完，点了点头，然后通过慢吞吞地挪去厕所再回到床上测试了一下自己的极限。他做到了，尽管坐回床上时他气喘吁吁浑身颤抖。Loki咬紧牙努力不对自己虚弱的状态发怒。

 

_你还活着。这就该知足了。_

 

听到脚步声时他弹了起来，强打精神想表现得好些。他以为是Natasha，或者也许是Roslyn和Jane又来了，但出现在门口的却是Thor。Loki感觉自己几乎立刻就绷了起来。

 

“Jane说你醒了，”Thor说。“你感觉如何？”

 

“好极了，”Loki说。他能感觉到自己的汗毛竖了起来。“从来没这么好过。”Thor抽搐了一下，像是挨了Loki一拳般别过脸，不过他很快就恢复过来。但Loki心中仍旧一阵内疚。

 

“一定要好，”片刻后Thor说，“回来继续恨我。”他笑了，好像这样就能驱散话中那些明显令他痛苦的含义。Loki叹息着闭上双眼，毛孔中的恶意逐渐消失。

 

“我不恨你，Thor。”

 

“我很…欣慰？”

 

“你救了我，”片刻后他说。

 

“我从前就应该，”Thor的声音越来越弱。“我不会再让你失望了。”

 

Loki轻轻摇了摇头。“你没有让我失望，”他说，尽管说得缓慢又吃力，这些话让他隐隐有点不是滋味。

 

“是吗？”

 

Loki感觉舌头打结了。他不知该如何倾诉一切，不知该如何将数百年忍气吞声的痛苦浓缩进一次对话。不知该如何将 _我认为我内心某些东西已经崩坏很久了_ 这句话说出口。“我不知道，”最后他坦言。

 

“如果我给了你相信我会伤害你的理由，”Thor说，“那就有，我想我一定有。我们是兄弟，Loki。这…这具有某种意义。至少对我来说。”

 

“不仅仅是对你，” 过了很久Loki才开口。他强迫自己睁开眼，“现在，你看到我了。我真实的样子。”

 

“我想说我一直都知道你真实的样子，”Thor说，“但显然事实并非如此。”

 

Loki笑得有点苦涩。“并非这种意义上，当然。”

 

“我看到的，”Thor的语速缓慢—给Loki的印象是他在用心措辞。“是—我兄弟，为了保护这个国度与它的住民并肩作战。为了战胜远古的恶魔以身犯险。甘愿为此牺牲自己。勇气值得歌颂。”

 

Loki想别开视线不去看Thor。他做不到。

 

“没有你我们不可能击败他，”Thor说。

 

Loki抽搐了一下，突然很不自在。“我做的只是拖延时间，”他低声说。Thor嗤之以鼻。

 

“有时候谦虚是好事，弟弟，”他说，“但我认为现在不是时候。”

 

这很奇怪，Loki觉得，他曾如此渴望听到这声赞许，而真正拥有时却又感觉如此牵强。他根本不配。争论的冲动如此强烈。然而Thor的话同样给他带来了温暖。

 

“我不敢说我能轻易理解，”看到Loki一言不发，Thor开口。“或是否认这对我来说还是有点…奇怪。但不管你是什么肤色，你就是Loki，而要说我整个一生中有什么是真实的，那就是Loki是我兄弟。你曾化身为蛇，狼，狐狸—约顿人的差别都没那么大，不是吗？”

 

他的语气是如此满怀希望…令人心疼。Loki垂下了目光。

 

“我本以为会糟糕的多。”

 

“什么糟糕的多，”Thor说，“是认为你已经死了。”

 

Loki几乎退缩了。他知道自己该道歉。知道自己想要道歉。但他无法说服自己将那些话说出口。“我不能留下，”他只是说，他的舌头打结了。“一切都被打破了。被毁了。我不能—”他顿住了。“这是我能想到的唯一做法。”他缓了口气，最终说道，“我很…抱歉。为我对你做的一切。那些残酷的谎言，然后…还有毁灭者。我当时以为—我不知道。那些日子里发生的一切都…混乱不堪。”他的双手拧在了一起。

 

“我原谅你，”Thor只是说。Loki看向Thor的眼神犀利，近乎不安，但后者只是笑了笑，尽管笑容收敛，几乎迟疑。“你了解我，Loki。我不是个记仇的人。”

 

_我当时说不定会杀了你_ ，Loki的想法有点混乱。 _如果这都不值得记恨—_

 

“我是，”他突然开口。“我无法就这么—我没那么容易释怀。忘却。”

 

“这一直都是事实。”Thor试探的笑容自信了些许。“我想我…除了请你尝试也别无他求了。”

 

Loki垂眸，他的双手仍旧拧在一起。“我会试试的，”他说。

 

Thor步伐缓慢地走了过来坐到他身边。Loki没有开口叫他离开。

 

最后，他轻轻缓了口气说，“我觉得我的魔法出了问题。”

 

他感觉到Thor迅速扭过头，看着他。“什么？”

 

“它没有正常运作，”Loki静静说道。“这…很痛苦。我…召唤冬棺的时候，可能损伤了它。”冬棺在哪？Loki意识到他并不清楚。他得找到它；他不想让它落入…任何人手中。神盾局的意图也许是好的—基本上—但当初他们对宇宙魔方也一样。

 

“它会…好吗？”Thor一副担心的语气。Loki耸了耸一侧肩膀，偷偷用余光看了他一眼。

 

“我希望我知道。也许我只是…消耗过度了。”

 

“我敢肯定是这样，”Thor说，不过他的语气却像在刻意表现得有信心。“你的…你做的那些明显非常消耗力量。”

 

Loki似笑非笑。“你知道吗，我想这可能是你第一次认可我做的事有多 _困难_ 。”

 

Thor傻眼了，他欲言又止。“那是我的疏忽，”他说，“没有把明摆着的事实说出口。”

 

这并不足以弥补多年的轻视和被埋没的贡献，但即使就几句话，也是治疗瘀伤的止痛良药。Loki任由自己极其轻微地歪向一侧，以便他和Thor的肩膀能挨在一起。

 

“你会好的，”Thor的语气坚定。“我们都会。战役已经结束。一等大家都能下床—我们要举办一场必须用之后的一周来补觉的盛大庆典。”

 

Loki现在就想睡上一周。尽管如此他还是露出了微笑。“要是你把喷火的山羊放进Tony的大厦他会抑郁的。”

 

“就那 _一次_ ，”Thor抗议，但他无法掩饰声音中令人不忍直视的快乐。

  


* * *

他孤身一人站在屋顶。Thanos扔下Thor遍体鳞伤的身体，而后者双目无神地对着天空，妙尔尼尔就像一块石头坠向地面。 _不_ ，Loki说，但他的声音却微弱又空洞，而且已经太迟了。他们都走了，都死了，放眼望去他看到的只有荒凉，一路延伸至地平线。

 

_你来迟了，小神，_ 说着Thanos大笑。 _你输了。_

 

Loki惊醒，喘着粗气，心跳剧烈。他的意识一阵恍惚，被现实与梦境来回拉扯，最后才回到现实。Loki朝前低下头，闭起了双眼。

 

差一点。他们差一点就失败了。

 

他坐起来，然后爬下了床。他感觉虚弱、腿软但还站得起来，必须站起来。门后挂着件袍子，于是他将自己裹了起来，他清楚这很傻，但他必须—必须亲眼看到。

 

移动的过程中他又稳定了一点。他觉得自己可能在Stark大厦，但很难说—他之前没来过这里。

 

Loki最先找到的是Clint。他有单独的病床，但周围满是电线和监控，Loki顿时不稳，胃中一阵翻搅。他的左手打着石膏，Loki恨不得伸手替他 _治好_ —但他不太懂治疗魔法。而且说到底，他也不敢驱动它。

 

瞥到有动静时他迅速转身，但那只是蜷在角落那张椅子中的Natasha换了个睡姿。

 

Loki转身离开继续走。

 

他下一个找到的是Steve，后者正睁着眼坐在床上看新闻报道一类的的节目。Loki停下时他扭过头，呆滞地眨了眨眼。

 

“Luke—Loki？”他说。Loki倚着门框，这么容易疲劳让他一阵火大。

 

“是的，”他应道。Steve的模样苍白，伤痕累累，但看起来并不像疼得厉害。止痛药，所以。Steve微微笑了笑。

 

“不错，”他说。“这…很好。你是不是…出什么事了吗？”他的语气迷糊，困惑，于是Loki胃部微微一抽。他一直都讨厌在这种状态下跟人说话。感觉有点像和陌生人交谈，就算他知道不是。

 

“不，”Loki说，随后改口，“我做了个噩梦。你们全都死了所以我得确认…”

 

这句话在出口的那一瞬间显得很傻。就像打开橱门察看有没有怪物的小孩子。

 

“很高兴看到你醒了，”他哑着嗓子说。Steve再次对他露出了笑容。

 

“是的。你也是。”

 

Loki双腿发软，他撑自己起身，进屋一下坐进床边的椅子中。

 

“你没事吧？”Steve的语气带着担心。Loki想起应该笑一笑。

 

“只是累了。”

 

“我也是。”Steve的目光再次回到电视上。“但都结束了。对吗？”

 

“看起来是。”椅子并不舒服，但Loki坐下的样子却像是很舒适。

 

“而且这次—这次没有人牺牲，”Steve说。“对吗？大家都…？”

 

“是的，”Loki说，并推开脑中Clint的画面，还有Natasha说过的关于Tony的话。她说过他们能活下来。他相信她。“大家都…没事。”

 

“很好，”Steve说。“那…很好。”

 

“也许你该睡会儿，”Loki提议。Steve从鼻腔长出了一口气。

 

“睡太多了。”

 

“你需要休养，”Loki说。他缩瑟了一下。

 

“我会好的，”他说，但他的眼皮正慢慢合上。Loki能感觉到自己的眼皮也开始打架，像是挂了重物一般。

 

他还没有见到Tony和Bruce。 _马上_ ，他对自己说。 _我就…花一小会儿闭目养神。_

 

时间被拉伸，变得模糊。“他在这，”Thor说。一只手温柔地拨开了他前额的碎发。“我要不要叫醒他？”

 

“不用，”一个他以为再也不会听到的熟悉嗓音轻柔地说道。“让他休息。”

 

慢慢的他再次陷入了黑暗中。


	43. Chapter 43

Loki醒来时脖子硬的抽筋，还伴随着一阵痛苦的乏力感，但比之前要好得多。他正坐在Steve床边，身上盖着毛毯，而Natasha正站在门口。她举起手机。

 

“我希望你不介意我拍了张照片。”

 

Loki对她皱了皱脸，将毛毯退到腿上试着动了下脖子。“我睡觉的样子？”

 

“嗯哼。我打算把它卖给八卦小报。”Loki细细观察她，有点惊讶于对方相对明媚的心情。

 

“发生什么事了吗？”

 

她顿了顿。“对，”片刻后她说。“Clint醒了而且能说话了。”

 

Loki直起身，嘴角挂上了笑容。“是吗？”

 

“是的，”她说。“还有Tony也好多了。”她停了下来，像是在纠结要不要说某件事。Loki发现自己的笑容逐渐凝固。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“有人出手相助，”她说。Loki胃部一抽，但他并未开口，只是看着她，呼吸顿时变得急促。Natasha斟酌着该怎么开口。“你有访客。”

 

Loki想起了被他当做梦境的事。低头看着盖在身上的毛毯—他还想当然地以为是Natasha给他盖的。

 

听到朋友没事后那种安心的感觉被冲走了。

 

“来自阿斯加德，”他无力地说。她点点头，于是Loki咬着脸颊内侧，胃中泛起的凉意正逐渐向全身渗透。“他们在哪？”

 

Natasha犹豫了。“你确定你准备好了？”

 

“准备好干吗，”Steve的声音有气无力；显然他好不容易获得的睡眠被他们打扰了。Loki一脸惆怅站了起来，就算他仍旧有点不稳和虚弱，但起码他起身时不再摇晃了。

 

“我…宁可尽快把事情了结。”

 

他看的出Natasha正在细细观察自己，好奇她是否会拒绝告诉他，但随后她开口，“我送你过去。”

 

Steve撑着手肘支起身，眉头紧蹙来回看着两人。“出什么事了？”

 

“放松点，队长，”Natasha安慰道。“没有突发事件。Loki只是有点事要处理。”

 

Steve一脸质疑，于是Loki露出一个只是微微有点勉强的笑容。“我向你保证，你不会错过任何激动人心的事。”他希望。但说实话他也不知道等待他的是 _什么_ 。他的心跳有点过快。

 

Loki出门踏进走廊而Natasha紧随其后。“这边走，”她说，即便Loki看得出她比平时走的要慢，她也没有表现得很明显。对此他很感激。

 

“是不是…谁来了？”

 

“只来了两个人，”Natasha用余光看着他说。“没有…军队什么的。”

 

Loki的心沉了下去。 _十足的军队。_ “众神之母和众神之父，”他无力地说。他再次捕捉到了那道余光迅速的一瞥。

 

“很有分量的头衔。”

 

“是的，”Loki承认。他感觉步履沉重。如果可以，他觉得自己会逃走。

 

“需要支持吗？”Natasha静静发问，Loki顿时一个急刹。

 

“你愿意…”不过她当然会。他们都会。就算…“是众神之母医好了Clint，对不对？”

 

“她做了点治疗，”Natasha说。“为他和Tony。”

 

Loki胸口一阵扭曲。他摇了摇头。“我不需要…支持。这是…”他虚弱地笑了笑。“家务事。”

 

Natasha翘起一边眉毛。“有时候这正是你最需要支持的场合。”

 

“我不希望你们任何一个人受伤。更重。但…谢谢。”

 

“对，”Natasha说，“我早该想到你会这么说。而且我们目前帮不上多少忙这点你大概也没说错。但即使我只是在一旁站着也能有所帮助…”

 

Loki摇摇头。“我不这么认为。在这件事上。”他们在一扇不起眼的门前停了下来。Loki的双膝在颤抖，他盯着门，感觉自己又变回了小孩子，正拖着步子去Odin的书房，知道即将被责罚。

 

他们会惩罚他吗？既然威胁已经消除，是时候算账了？这是否事关他从地窖取出冰棺的行为—那必定会被视为偷窃？

 

会不会根本和他没半点关系，他们仅仅是来回收冰棺，宇宙魔方和心灵宝石以便存放到安全的地方？

 

（这一想法给了他最沉重的打击。）

 

Natasha伸手捏了捏他的胳膊。“嘿，”她静静开口。“你能应付的。你扳倒了Thanos，不是吗？”

 

 _这也许比他更令我害怕。_ 他笑了，略显苍白。“我们的确办到了。”

 

他伸手打开门，走了进去。

 

首先映入眼帘的是Frigga。她正坐在一张扶手椅中，捧着一壶热气腾腾的饮品，卷发绑在脑后。她完全就是他记忆中的样子，而这却像是刺穿他心脏的一把刀。

 

随后是Thor—面露微笑的Thor，从容，如此确信自己的位置，紧挨着他的母亲和—

 

Odin。父亲，众神之父，那个已经将目光放到他身上的人，仿佛早在Loki开门之前就已经察觉到他的到来。见到他低头俯视的模样，令Loki想起曾经绝望地寻求过认可和 _理解_ 的迹象。

 

 _不，Loki_ ，他曾说，并剥夺了Loki最后一线希望。

 

置身此地，这就如又一次悬挂于深渊之上。

 

“Loki，”Odin开口，而他畏缩了。

 

“众神之父，”沉默片刻后他设法开口，然而他的声音却沙哑得丢人。不过，他并未行礼。做不到那一步。Odin脸上闪过一抹神色，但没等Loki有时间解读便消失了。

 

Frigga起身直奔他而来，但Loki同样退后躲开了她。她停在一步之外，而她的表情更容易读懂。“吾儿，”她说。“你不允许我作为母亲问候你吗？”

 

Loki狠狠吞咽了一口，努力逼自己放松突然哽住的喉咙。“你是吗？”

 

“我一直都是，”她的声音中带着某种炽热、几乎不顾一切的情绪。Thor也缓缓站了起来，脸上的神情焦虑又紧张。Loki闭上眼咬着嘴唇，感觉自己卑微又软弱。

 

“不总是，”他静静说道。“我不是还有个母亲吗，曾经？在众神之父从血腥的战场上带走我之前？”

 

Frigga畏缩了，这让Loki感觉又一把刀子插进了他的胸口。“那么自从我见到你那天起，”她说。“一直都是。”

 

Loki低下头，咬着脸颊内侧。

 

“从我第一次见到你，”她说，“我就把你当作自己的孩子来爱。我们为你哀悼过，Loki。但现在你活生生地站在我面前，我从未像此刻这般为你骄傲过。”

 

Loki踉跄了一步。这一次，当她靠近时，他没有退后，只是紧闭着他灼热的双眼一动不动。他的气息不稳。 _母亲_ ，他默念，却说不出口。无法…

 

她松开手，但仍旧捏着他的肩膀。Loki感觉自己快站不住了。

 

“你的脸色不好，”她说。“你还没有恢复。你得坐下。”

 

Loki缓缓扭过头看着Odin，他还没来及咽下那些话语就破口而出。“那你呢，众神之父？”他问道。“你可曾为自己的过失哀悼过？”

 

“Loki，”Thor的声音低沉，几乎带着责备，但Odin抬手并站起身。Loki尽可能挺起胸膛，昂着头，告诉自己—告诉自己—

 

“你们两位能否回避一下？”Odin发话。“我想和Loki单独聊聊。”

 

Loki感觉自己的下颌绷了起来。Thor明显犹豫了，来回看着两人，脸上写满了矛盾。他一脸担忧；Loki好奇是在为谁。

 

“Thor，”Frigga轻轻叫了一声，于是他跟着她出了门。Loki的目光锁定在Odin身上，表情凝固了下来。他不能暴露。他不会流露心中不可否认一直侵蚀着他的恐惧。

 

“你坐吗？”在沉默了片刻后Odin问道。是提问，而非命令。这倒是意料之外。

 

“不用，”Loki回道。“谢谢。”Frigga说的没错，他还没有完全恢复。但眼下他觉得有必要站着。

 

“我认为我要，”Odin说，独眼一如既往的犀利地注视着他。

 

“你想怎样？”Loki问。“你有什么话想对我说，还不能让Thor和Frigga听到？”

 

“你有话要对我说，我猜，”Odin说。“我觉得在你告诉我的时候能不被他人打断也许会更好。”

 

Loki感觉就像身下的双腿被人砍断。那种纯粹— _高人一等_ 的从容令他喘不过气，于是他嘶声长吁了一口气。“哦，”他的声音在颤抖。“是这样吗？你会， _如此_ 慷慨，恩准我对你发泄怒气，静坐不语待我发泄完毕？我的怒火不过是在闹小孩子脾气，只需容忍和打发掉即可？”

 

Odin脸上闪过一丝不快。“那不是我的目的。”

 

“真的吗，”Loki嘶声。“所以你没想过让我把话说完一切就会过去就能得到原谅？”

 

“Loki—”

 

“我不是小孩子了，”Loki盖过他的声音。“我不是 _你的_ 孩子。我不欠你原谅。”

 

“对，”Odin痛心疾首地说。“你不欠我。”

 

这句话令Loki一时语塞。他捏紧拳头，沉默下来。

 

“我是觉得，”Odin开口，显然在注意措辞，“有你母亲和兄长在场，你会收敛你的言辞。或是会有顾虑无法直话直说。或者他们会对你说的话持有异议。”

 

Loki瞪着他，缓缓走到另一边后重重坐进了椅子中。

 

“我回答你的问题，”Odin说，“是的。我确实哀悼过。但并非像你说的是为我的过失，而是为我的儿子。以及我对他各种意义上的辜负。”

 

“你以为你的痛苦就能替你的罪行开脱了？”Loki的声音在抖。

 

“不，”Odin说。“我没有。”Loki再次瞪着他。指甲深深嵌入掌中。

 

“我想要的，”他努力稳住自己的声音，“不过是你的认可。你的赞许。我一直在追逐它，但却似乎永远都抓不住。当你告诉我我是什么的时候，一切都顺理成章了—然而我却仍妄想能证明自己。终结Thor挑起的战争。抹去我血液中的污点。让自己成为名副其实的 _Odin之子_ 。”

 

“你不需要让自己成为任何人，”Odin说。“你原本就是。”

 

“只是部分，”Loki强迫自己松开拳头。“你一直在两者间寻找平衡。Odinson和Laufeyson。你的孩子和你的政治工具。你给予Thor全部；却只给予我一半。”

 

他以为Odin会反驳，但对方却默不作声。Loki颤抖着呼出一口气，部分的他松了口气。部分的他在痛。

 

“你母亲曾指责过我，”最终于din坦白，“总是把国王的角色放在父亲之上。我很抱歉。”

 

“我没有原谅你。”

 

这话说出口…感觉很奇怪。一种如释重负的感觉。一种欣喜若狂的自由。

 

Odin的肩膀塌了下来。Loki的目光直刺他的双眼。

 

“我没有原谅你，”他重复。“也许将来会。总有一天。但我并没有这个义务。我不需要你的赞同或反对来定义自己。”他深吸了一口气。“而且我不是…我不打算回阿斯加德。”

 

Odin第一次露出了惊讶的神情。“你知道—那里欢迎你。你不会受到迫害—”

 

“就算如此。”Loki狠狠吞咽了一口。“我也不打算回去。我在这里找到了容身之处。存在的意义。”他抬起头。“在我—放手时，我想过死。是这个国度拯救了我。”

 

Odin默默盯着他。有一刻Loki产生了内疚，但也就一瞬间。

 

“你无法改变我的决定，”他的声音轻了一些。“如果这就是你此行的目的—带你离经叛道的约顿人回去—那你不妨现在就打道回府。”

 

“那并非我来这的目的，”片刻后Odin说，“我是来看我儿子的。和他聊聊。带他回家。”

 

Loki发现自己刻薄地咧嘴一笑。“也许我说的还不够清楚，”他说。“这才是我家。”

 

直到他将这句话说出口他才发现它如此真切。但这一刻，它就在那里，悬于两人之间。

 

“你是阿斯加德的王子，”Odin的语气严厉了些许。

 

“如果我必须放弃这一头衔，我愿意。”

 

“Loki…”

 

“够了，”Loki的语气温和却又坚决没有商量的余地。“你就不能听我的吗，就这一次？还是说你根本就看不起我无意尊重我的决定？我的生活是属于你，还是属于我自己？”

 

“你是我 _儿子_ 。”

 

“也许，”Loki说。“但我不是你的奴隶。”他起身朝门口走去。

 

“Loki，”Odin突然开口。“你不缺爱。”他停顿了一下。“我爱你。我为你骄傲。”

 

这些话，这些长久以来他一直渴望听到的话，却怪异的令他空虚。他闭上双眼轻轻呼出一口气。“正如你的哀悼，”最后他说，“你的爱和骄傲也并不能治愈一切伤口。”

 

他走出门。带着一颗受伤的心，但脚步却轻快了些许。

 

* * *

 

 

Loki撤回了自己房内，他需要一个人待着。他想去看看Clint,去检查下Steve和Tony，或者去跟Natasha聊聊，但眼下他做不到。他把注意力集中到努力使用魔法上，试图克服痛苦，但它却毫无反应。

 

Frigga就是在这时候找到他的。她轻轻叩响了他的房门。

 

“谁？”正盯着双手的Loki抬起头。

 

“是我，”她应道。Loki想过将她拒之门外，但随后叹了口气站起身。她并非Odin，他不该将他们视为一丘之貉，尽管在欺骗他这件事上她也是共犯。

 

他为她打开了门。“Odin跟你聊过了？”

 

“是的，聊过了。”

 

“你是来劝我改变主意的？”

 

“不是，”她否认。“我知道这无济于事。或许你思考的时间比较长，但一旦做出决定，你跟你父亲还有兄长一样固执。”

 

“我猜这并非赞扬，”Loki干巴巴地说道。

 

“既非赞扬也非指责，”Frigga说。“只是亲眼所见。我可以坐下吗？”

 

Loki朝唯一的椅子打了个手势。“请随意。”

 

她优雅地坐下，看着他，于是Loki努力在她审视的目光下稳住自己。最后她开口，“你知道你伤害了他。”

 

Loki的背脊僵硬了起来。“你也知道他伤害了我。”

 

“所以积非即可成是？”

 

“不，”Loki说，语气中带着某种未加修饰的情感。“但他 _骗_ 了我。你们都骗了我。我只是对他道出了真相。他乐不乐意听…”

 

Frigga低下头。“我知道，”她静静说道。“我知道我们劝服不了你…回家。跟我们回去，”没等Loki开口，她就改口。“我只是希望你会。”

 

Loki低头紧咬着嘴唇。他又一次感觉到了那股力量，那股催促他回去的牵引力。回到从前的轨迹，再次踏足他成长的地方。

 

但他不想那样。再也不想。

 

“你替我的朋友治疗是否也是寄希望于那能帮你挽回我？”他直白地问道。Frigga迅速躲开的视线已经默认了答案。

 

“那并非我唯一的动机，”停顿了许久后她开口。“但我确实这么想过，没错，也就是如果我帮助那些你喜欢的凡人也许你会…对我们更有好感。”

 

“我很感激，”Loki说，“但如此粗俗的操纵有损众神之母的颜面。”

 

Frigga像是被扇了一巴掌似的缩瑟了一下。“这就是你心目中的我？”她问。Loki的思想在斗争。

 

“不，”最后他开口，“不仅如此。你仍旧是我母亲，但那早已不如从前那般简单了。”

 

“我明白。”她又顿了顿，随后倾身向前。“把你的手给我。”

 

Loki蹙眉。“为什么？”

 

“你的魔法，”她解释道。“它损伤了。受伤了，因为你过度透支。让我帮它修复。”

 

Loki看了她一眼。“你是在设法让我对你有所亏欠吗？”

 

她笑得很敏感。“不，”她说。“只是想让你免于痛苦。这类创伤如果放任不管会恶化。我本想在你熟睡时做的，但我想经过你的同意。”

 

Loki缓缓向前倾身并伸出双手。她握着他的手，皮肤的触感柔软平滑，而她的魔法像一股暖流般涌入了他的体内。他体内的痛楚缓解了，某种抽紧的感觉也放松了下来。他闭起双眼，没有去反抗。

 

待她退后时，自醒来后Loki第一次感觉自己的呼吸顺畅了。他试探性地召唤魔法，成功了，虽然依旧微弱，但他能碰触，控制，并在放手前感受其力量。

 

“谢谢，”他真诚地道谢。

 

“你还是应该小心，”她轻声说。“你把自己逼到了极限。”Frigga虚弱地一笑。“就像你习以为常的那样。”

 

Loki别开了视线。“我只是做了该做的。”

 

“而我很欣慰你这么做了，为了九界，”说着她伸出手，温柔地捧起他的脸，让他的目光回到她的眼睛上。“但更重要的是，我很欣慰我不必再次为我最年幼的儿子哀悼。”

 

Loki的喉咙哽住了，他不停地眨眼想赶走眼中的刺痛。“我很抱歉，”他说，因为突然间，他觉得自己必须这么做。“让你伤心了。”

 

“不光是我，Loki。”

 

“我不会向他道歉的，”Loki的声音嘶哑。Frigga叹了口气。

 

“我也不打算逼你，”她直言。“但…作为一名乐观的母亲，我依然抱有希望，有朝一日你们会和解。”

 

“谢谢你，”当他觉得能控制住自己时Loki开口道。“替我的朋友治疗。”

 

“不客气，”Frigga温柔地说。她看起来—很伤心，但这一次那股拉力变弱了。Loki又一次犹豫了。

 

“他想收回吗？”Loki问。“冬棺？”

 

“他打算带回阿斯加德，对，”说着Frigga皱起眉头。

 

“我要留下它，”Loki说。“以我与生俱来的权利。你可以这么跟他说。”

 

“你不打算亲自问他？”

 

“不，”片刻后Loki说。“我认为我和众神之父之间已经没什么可说的了。”

 

这伤到了她。他能从她脸上，从她垂眸深吸一口气再看向他的一连串动作中看出来。“这是你的选择，”她轻声说。

 

“是的，”Loki说。“我的选择。”

 

* * *

 

 

Loki本以为Thor会气势汹汹地闯进来质问他原因，或逼他改变主意，但他没有。他打了会儿盹，醒来后喝了点水又试了试魔法，只为确保之前并非一时侥幸。放手前他让自己维持了片刻，很短暂，生怕给自己太大压力。

 

他的手机震了震，于是他拿起它看了眼屏幕发现一条Clint的短信： _我是Nat。Clint说你该停止闷闷不乐过来加入我们。_

 

Loki皱眉看着信息。 _我没有闷闷不乐_ ，他回复。 _还有去哪里加入你们？_

 

_就在你所在的楼层。大家都没搬远。要不要我过去接你？_

_不用_ ，Loki输入。 _我自己找过去。_

 

他的步伐缓慢。也许他是好点了，接近正常，但仍旧感到深深的疲惫，而且他估计这很可能会持续一段时间。他只能寄希望于米德加尔特在这期间有能力自保。

 

最先传入他耳中的是Tony的声音，洪亮又与众不同：“—真不敢相信这就是这栋楼里最高级的轮椅了，我得对此采取点措施—JARVIS，把这列入待办事项—”

 

他听起来可能与平时无异，但Loki听得出其中的勉强，一种刻意表现得正常的感觉。听到Clint的声音作出回答还是令他一阵宽慰。“要是没装能让它飞的那种冲击光束装置，我就叫它垃圾，Stark。”

 

Loki的嘴角微微勾起一个笑容，他上前走进敞开的房间，巨大的窗户鸟瞰着整座城市。从这么高看下去，破坏并没有那么严重。似乎可以修复。

 

就像正坐在房内的几个人：Stark在轮椅上，一眼就能看到淤青，Loki怀疑他吃了止痛片，但还活着；Clint瘫坐在一张椅子中，但睁着眼，而且比Loki上次见到他时脸色要好，他身边是双腿收拢在身下的Natasha。Steve身旁放着一副拐杖，于是Loki在想是否该让Frigga也帮他看看。还有已经变回人类模样的Bruce，尽管他一副随时能睡着的样子但显然安然无恙。

 

令他意外的是Jane也在，样子尴尬还有点格格不入。Loki认为她同样属于这里。

 

“看看是谁来了！风云人物，”Clint说。Loki略显无奈地走到一处空位坐了下去。

 

“抱歉我来晚了，”他说，小心谨慎地表现出若无其事的样子，仿佛这次聚会没有任何不同。“我不知道你们在搞派对。”

 

“说派对有点勉强，”Natasha无趣地说。

 

“晚点会有的，”Tony说。“等我有了飞行轮椅。”

 

Steve像是在憋笑一般嘴角一抽，但他朝Loki看了过来。

 

“嗨，”他说。“你看起来…好点了。我觉得。”他的笑容腼腆。“眼下我记忆还有点模糊。”

 

“是好点了，”Loki说，为表真诚他加了句，“我的魔法出了点问题。但Frigga似乎帮我修复了。”

 

“Frigga，”Clint说。“她是，呃，神后？你和Thor的母亲？”

 

Loki微微抽搐，差点纠正他，随后他点了点下巴。“就是她。”

 

Natasha皱着眉头。“你没提出问题的事。”

 

“有什么好意外的，”Clint对她说，而Loki对他皱起了眉头。他耸耸肩，又皱了皱脸。“你知道我说的没错。”

 

“我 _现在_ 没事了，”当他发现Steve也对他皱起眉头时，Loki为自己辩护。“比 _你们_ 大多数人都好。”他有点惊讶没人追问Frigga和Odin的事。但带给他的宽慰不是一星半点。

 

“我还是需要个人来给我扼要复述下事件经过，”Bruce懊恼地说。“要比这家伙清楚点。”他指了指Tony。“我感觉像错过了整件事。”

 

所有人都看向了他。Loki眨了眨眼。“什么？”

 

“我们中只有四个人全程都意识清醒，”Jane指出。“而我…断片了一段时间，在那。”

 

“我不会讲故事，”Natasha说。

 

“我错过了最后几分钟，”Clint说。“而且我压根都不理解发生的很多事，所以…”

 

Loki长吁了一口气。“以后吧，”他对Bruce说。“眼下，我宁可…不谈。如果对你来说没有区别。”想到虚空拉扯他的感觉他体内仍旧会抽紧。“给我点时间我会想出首适合的斯堪迪亚[1]诗歌。”

 

“哦，好，”Bruce说。“完全不知道那是啥，但…不着急。”

 

Natasha朝桌子打了个手势。“话说，随便用。Pepper叫了中国菜。”

 

Loki往前凑了凑看了眼餐食，尽管他的胃部正不适地扭动着。他认为自己多少还是得吃点。“她真是个热心的人。”

 

“这是‘谢谢你们没让Tony把自己作死’的礼物，”Tony解释。“她很感激。”

 

Natasha瞪着他。她也听出来了，Loki心想。一丝用力过度的迹象。但她没打算揭穿他，就像Loki不打算揭穿她明显的守候。或是Steve眼周的阴影，亦或是Jane收拢在胸前的双腿。每个人或多或少都受了伤。但所有人都还活着。

 

他给自己弄了点饺子和米饭。他看得出Natasha看他的目光是想问谈话的结果如何，但她似乎决定那可以等。

 

撇开一切想表现得正常的尝试，这仍是一次克制的聚会。并非阿斯加德喧嚣的庆功宴，虽然Loki猜晚些时候会办，就像Thor说的。这更像朋友间的聚会（他想起这个词时越来越从容），疲惫但庆幸活着。Loki觉得他也许更喜欢这种庆祝方式。

 

“我可以加入吗？”

 

Loki猛地扭头，惊讶于Thor居然会发问。并非是因为他想加入，更多是因为这是句询问，而非武断的结论。

 

又过了一会儿他才意识到其他人正看着他。等待他的许可。Loki突然想到，只要他说不，告诉Thor离开…

 

他看着Thor，看着他紧皱的眉头，他的表情开始变得不确定，于是他笑了。

 

“当然，”他说。“请坐。尝尝拉面。”

 

Thor的笑容舒展开来，他走近，审视着外卖餐盒。“哪个是？”

 

Loki倚着沙发靠背，用筷子指了指。对话声再次响起，Loki有一句没一句地听着，但没有作声。

 

“母亲说你会留在这里，”Thor静静说道。Loki尽力不表现得紧张。

 

“是的，”他胸中燃起一簇烦躁的火苗，又来了，指望他一定要为自己的行为辩护。

 

Thor叹了口气。“我打算在米德加尔特待一段时间，”他说。“和…Jane叙叙旧。如果你愿意，我想待在你身边，这样我们可以…继续聊。”他弱弱地笑了笑。“我想也许我们有很多事要聊。尤其是…我想知道一切关于你在这里的生活的事。”

 

Loki几乎想笑。 _你不是以前的你了，有没有_ ，他想。 _你变了。或开始改变了。_

 

“我想这我可以接受，”他说。Thor将一只手搭在他肩上，而Loki发现自己朝它倚去，微乎其微地。但也许这并不是一件坏事。

 

长久以来Loki第一次产生了自己内心也许能得到平静的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：
> 
> [1]skaldic poem：（古代北欧的）诗歌。


	44. Chapter 44

Frigga和Odin没有道别就走了。

 

Loki其实并没有什么期待，但还是不免失望。但他不认为还有什么他真正想说的事。

 

况且，还有别的事要处理。

 

Natasha轻轻敲门的声音将他从浅眠中唤醒。Frigga或许修复了他的魔法，但他仍旧未摆脱疲惫感。“Fury来了，”Natasha说，她的神情冷静、严肃。“他有话想跟你说。”

 

“我肯定他有，”Loki说。“我是不是可以认为他已经跟你谈过了？”

 

“你可以这么认为，没错。”

 

他上下打量了她一番。“看上去你安然无恙。”

 

她微微一笑。“严格来说我没有做任何违规的事。”Loki挑眉，于是她说，“广义上讲。但我认为拯救世界给了我一些回旋的余地。”

 

“但愿它也能给我带来这些，”Loki干巴巴地说，“考虑到我是逃脱拘禁去那里的，而且还背负着Osborn一条人命。我能想象那应该造成了不少麻烦。”

 

Natasha的笑脸挂了下来。“只要别太过招摇。你就不会有事。”

 

Loki顿了顿。“我不会再让他们把我锁起来了，”他轻声说。

 

“我认为他们不会。”

 

“那如果会呢？”Loki问，追问，就算他不该问。就算他该顺其自然。

 

Natasha微微将头偏向一侧，随后说道，“那个嘛，我们帮你越过一次狱，不是吗？”

 

有了这些话作为后盾他去见了Fury局长。当他发现对方并非一个人，而是和Coulson在一起时他检查了一下步子。他的手机震了；他来回瞥了两人一眼后才看向手机。

 

 _你要是想在黑衣人面前触发灭火器就告诉我一声_ ，来自Tony的短信写道。Loki嘴角一抽，随后恢复了平静的表情。

 

“特工Silver，”片刻后Fury说。Loki注意到 _特工_ 一词，继而思索这是否是提醒他自身身份的刻意之举。也有可能他对细节解读过度了。

 

“拜托，”Loki开口。“Loki就好。我认为没有继续伪装的必要，至少在同僚之间。”

 

“那就Loki，”Fury说。“我上次检查时，你应该还在关禁闭。相反，你却在这里，城市遇袭的中心地带，还被指控谋杀了一名杰出的商人。”

 

Loki没让自己紧张。“这里更需要我。”

 

“这轮不到你来决定。”

 

“但我说的没错，或者说，Natasha—特工Romanov—说的没错。”Loki昂起下巴，拒绝妥协。自我怀疑。“没有我的帮助，这座城市的状况将远比现在凄惨得多。”

 

“这是另一个我想让你回答的问题，”Fury说。“你，具体，做了什么？”

 

“基本上是在拖延时间，”Loki说。“利用宇宙魔方打开星际间传送通道从而杀死Thanos的人是Foster博士。”

 

“那宇宙魔方现在在哪？”

 

“我想是在阿斯加德，”Loki说。“你刚巧错过的它的统治者。你本可以就此事与他们争论，但我非常怀疑他们会听。”他顿了顿。“他们还带走了Doom用的权杖。如果你在找。”

 

Fury直直地看着他。Loki浅浅一笑。

 

“Victor von Doom广播声称你杀了Norman Osborn。指责你绑架整座城市作为人质。对此你作何解释？”

 

“你是打算听信Doom的一切说辞？”Loki挺直了后背。“为了弄清Doom的计划我当面与Osborn对峙。在我逼供时，Doom事先留下的失效保护被引爆了。”

 

“嗯。” Fury朝后倚去。“你让我的处境有点艰难。”

 

“这我能理解。”

 

“你哥哥，”Fury说。“我是不是应该把这笔帐也算到你头上？”

 

“没错，”Loki说。“是我干的。还有如果你是在担心某个小镇，没这必要。我们的矛盾…化解了。”或开始化解。Loki并不认为这一特定考验已经结束。但至少他们已经开了个头。

 

但这…这是他和Thor之间的事。

 

“那就好，”Coulson低声说，这是他首度开口。他的声音不带情感，但Loki认为他心情愉悦。

 

“我想是的。”Loki的目光停留在Fury身上，而后者也正盯着他。

 

“Romanov说她向你推荐了复仇者计划，”最后他说。“我记得上次你回绝了这一邀请。”

 

“特工Romanov很有说服力，”Loki说。他不认为Fury嘴角的抽动是他想像出来的。在看了Loki很久之后他点了点头。

 

“Osborn的事我们可以处理，”Fury说。“一旦查实他与Doom勾结…翻盘不是难事。”他顿了顿。“至于其他事…你的间谍身份已经败露。至少在近期内。但就神盾局方面…你可以畅行无阻。”又一阵停顿。“还有别把我们的号码弄丢了。”

 

Loki傻眼了。“你要…解雇我？”

 

“可以这么说，”Coulson说。“只是暂时的。”

 

Loki几乎想笑。“这可…”他真说不清自己现在是 _什么_ 感觉。“比我预想的宽容多了，”最终他说。

 

“特工Romanov很有说服力，”Fury摆着一张完美的扑克脸说道。

 

“那我得谢谢她了，”Loki说。他压制住翻涌的情绪并扬起眉毛。“那，没别的事了吧？”

 

“你还是得递交关于这整件事的书面材料，”Fury说。“所以祝你构思愉快。”

 

“也许我可以直接拿张照片，”Loki无趣地说。他顿了顿。“我…我哥哥的。他有没有告诉你们他打算留在地球？”

 

对方交换了一个眼神。“没有，”Coulson说。Loki耸了耸肩。

 

“我估计他不会请求许可。但我想应该知会你们一声。”Fury看起来并不高兴，但他也没有出言反对。他和Coulson又交换了一个眼神。

 

“我送你出去，”Coulson说。Loki看了眼正后方的门，随后挑起眉，但决定不予评价。Coulson关上身后的门，但他的手没有离开门把手。

 

“你是不是有什么话想说？”Loki说，尽量不紧张。

 

“我不准备道歉，”他说。“基于当时我们手头的情报—”

 

Loki动了动手指。“那是你们唯一能做的假设。我知道。”这件事可能带给他的一切怨恨…他都能释怀。不过他认为他会问问Stark是否，可能，想到某种技术手段来应对神盾局的成果。不管对方是谁，他不喜欢任何人手上持有能隔离他魔法的技术。

 

“Fury局长不能公开赦免违抗命令的人，”Coulson说，“但这一次…我认为我们都庆幸Romanov—就这件事而言，还有Rogers和Stark—做出了这一决定。”

 

这与Loki替自己辩护时说的话大同小异。但听人问起…还是很愉快。“谢谢，”他说。“我想。”

 

“我听说你本可以一走了之，”Coulson说。“回太空。很高兴你留了下来。地球需要优秀的守卫者。”

 

“我以为那是‘复仇者联盟’，”Loki说。

 

“对，”Coulson说。“我不知道这名字是谁想出来的。”他伸出一只手。“我预计我们还会再见的。特工…”

 

Loki和他握了握手。“Loki，”他面带微笑提醒他。“我想重新习惯自己的名字。”

 

“那就Loki，”Coulson说。“但你需要个姓氏。你打算继续用‘Silver’吗？”

 

Loki欲言又止。只要他想，他可以用 _Odinson_ 。Thor估计会喜欢。然后是 _Laufeyson_ ，虽然他认为自己永远都不可能用这个姓。

 

“让我考虑一下，”他说，随后又加了句，“但应该是。”

 

毕竟，这是他为自己选的名字。

 

* * *

 

所以他失业了。至少目前是。

 

奇怪的是，这并未给他带来应有的困扰。他猜测只要他主动提出为Stark解释魔法，让对方给他开双倍工资不会有太大问题。这个想法并非完全没有吸引力。

 

他将其搁置准备回头再做打算，然后询问电脑JARVIS哪里可以找到Jane Foster。

 

结果证明，她正在一片公共区域对着电脑讲话—不，他认出与她对话的那个激动的声音是Ms. Lewis的。“我没事，Darcy，”Jane说到，不过有没有说服力还有待商榷，考虑到她依旧苍白的脸色和声音中的疲惫。“真的，我很好。已经结束了。”

 

“Thor真的回来了？Thor在吗？”

 

她微微一笑，而Loki的胃感到一阵抽搐，但不明显。“他回来了。而且在这里—好吧，不是 _现在_ 在这里，但—”Jane似乎突然发现了他，于是坐坐直。“Darcy—我能回头打给你吗？”

 

“除非你是为了Thor挂我电话，”Ms. Lewis说。

 

“并不是，”Jane说。“我很快就回电，Darcy。还有说真的，我 _没事_ 。”她挂断电话后起身。“嘿，”她说。“Loki。你看起来好多了。”

 

“你就没那么好了，”Loki出言生硬但诚实。“但这并不意外。”他顿了顿，缓缓吸了口气再呼出。“我感觉我应该…道歉。”

 

她一脸震惊。“道什么歉？”

 

“为我先前对你的诸多怠慢，大概，”Loki说，“但最近的一次是…我不该让你蒙在鼓里。对你隐瞒那么多。我理应料到你可能有危险并给你充分的警告。”

 

“哦，”Jane说。“呵。”稍后她摇了摇头。“我不觉得…好吧，你 _确实_ 跟我说过出了什么事。你对它的了解。你也不 _知道_ Doom会来抓我。”说到男人的名字时她的声音微微有点颤抖。

 

“我理应猜到—”

 

“不，”Jane打断。“你可以为对我态度恶劣道歉，但没必要为无法预知未来道歉。”她的语气坚定。“还有说真的—另一件事无需担心。你已经帮我解除了洗脑。我想从这点上我还欠 _你_ 呢。”

 

Loki不自在地稍稍动了一下。“你没有。”

 

“我感觉有。”Jane双手合十放在膝盖上。“所以…你和Thor。”

 

Loki翘起一边嘴角。“看来是我错了。”

 

“我很庆幸你错了，”Jane的话像是发自肺腑。“如果不是我会为此跟他开战的。”

 

一阵笑声冒起，尽管略显歇斯底里。“你根本没有胜算。”

 

“幸好我不必这么做。”她停下，侧目看着他。“看起来你…过得不错。”

 

“看起来是，”Loki说得小心翼翼。他不想多嘴把好运败光。

 

“那就好，”Jane说。“我知道这…我知道Thor很高兴。”

 

某种温暖和略显不适的感觉在Loki心口涌起。他别开视线，很快又迎上她的目光。“其实我不是来聊Thor的。”

 

Jane的表情变得谨慎。几乎紧张。“你是来聊什么的？”

 

Loki缓了口气。“我是来问你是否仍有兴趣…与我合作。好吧—也许，并非 _合作_ —我貌似被神盾局暂时开除了—而是…继续讨论之前的课题。不过明显没那么紧迫。”Loki让自己闭嘴，并暗暗发愁。 _你听起来就像个蠢货。_

 

“等等，”Jane说。“你被—神盾局开除了？”

 

“暂时，”Loki解释。“我目前太过引人注目。而且还背着谋杀的指控。”

 

Jane眨了两次眼，随后打起精神居然—笑了出来。“我还以为你不会有兴趣呢。”

 

Loki猜这一结论…并非没有道理。他顿了顿，抿着嘴考虑该怎么说。“你很聪明，”他说。“也很…有趣。两种品质都很稀有，使我无法忽视，何况你两者兼具。”

 

Jane的样子像是在努力憋笑。“你是不是在用这种罗里吧嗦的方式表达你喜欢我？”

 

Loki庆幸自己不是很容易脸红，虽然他不确定这次有没有暴露。“我想也许是。”

 

这次，她笑了，这...尽管他本意并不是想逗她笑，但却出奇地值得。“我想我可能也会喜欢上你，”她微笑着说。“至少有时候。而且没有整个世界命悬一线的危机，没法说我不想再开发你的脑袋。所以…没问题。”

 

Loki发现自己正要笑于是条件反射地克制，然后发现自己 _这么做_ 后又顺其自然。“我…对此表示感谢。”

 

Jane的笑容消失了。“你知道吗，”她的声音安静，“有意思的是你隐瞒了那么多能让我猜出你来自哪里的信息。我不是很明白为什么。”

 

Loki欲言又止。他从来没有从这个角度考虑过—至少不是有意识地—而且他不知该如何解释。 _他_ 不是很确定原因，除了依稀觉得他没想要她喜欢他。也没想要喜欢 _她_ 。因此他一心确保不会发生这种事。

 

显然该来的总会来。

 

“要是你没那么做，也许我们能少走点弯路，”Jane说。

 

“什么弯路，”Loki说。“离可怕的宿命就一步之遥？”看到她直直盯着自己Loki用鼻子呼出一口气。“我一向都不擅长让自己好过。”

 

“我发现了，”Jane咬着嘴唇，随后再次笑了笑。“那个…在我忘记宇宙魔方的运作方式前我有很多东西要写。也许你能帮我理清楚其中一些。”

 

“我会尽我所能。”

 

她朝桌子打了个手势。“我得给Darcy回个电话。她吓坏了，不管我告诉她多少遍世界末日没到她还是缓不过来。”

 

“那我就不打扰你了，”Loki说。出于一时冲动，他又加了句，“我希望Thor知道自己有多幸运。”

 

她微红着脸将一缕头发夹到耳后。“谢谢，”她尴尬地说。Loki给了她一个略显得意的笑容。

 

“只是据我观察，”他说且没再多言。

 

* * *

 

在梦里，虚空拉扯着他。他能看见Thor在尖叫，想抓住他，但只是他有点太远了。然后是无尽的黑暗，寒冷，而他不是死去就是永远坠落下去—

 

他猛的惊醒，大喘了几口气才认清自己在哪。并非虚空。Thor抓住了他。他安然无恙而且—至少目前—很安全。

 

不过，他还是没有再闭眼。他下床漫无目的地游荡；他想过一瞬去找Thor，但抛开了那个念头。他听到音乐声，很轻但还是逃不过他的听力，于是他朝声源走去，好奇这时候还有谁没睡。

 

结果证明是Steve，一脸倦容，眼周紧绷，两眼正凝视着不远处。他被Loki清嗓子的声音微微吓了一跳，然后立刻暂停了手机正在播放的音乐。

 

“抱歉，”他说。“打扰到你了？”

 

“算不上，”Loki说。“我听到音乐声，于是好奇大半夜还有谁醒着。”

 

Steve微微皱了皱脸并用手顺了把头发。“我睡得不多。”

 

这是躲避回答的借口，虽然Loki相信这话不假。他考虑要不要评价，然后决定不妨说一句。“你并非今晚唯一受梦境困扰的人，”他轻声说道，带着自嘲的笑容。Steve快速瞟了他一眼，皱起眉头，随后垂下了目光。

 

“其实也没那么严重，”他说。“但没关系。这没什么大不了的。”

 

“对，”Loki说。“你只是在意识被人占据，意愿被强行撕碎后，又差点被某个异常强大的存在杀死。确实没什么大不了的。”

 

Steve露出了极其细微的心虚表情。“我应付得来。”

 

“我相当肯定你可以，”Loki说。“但这并不意味着过程愉悦。”

 

Steve搓了搓额头。“谢谢，”片刻后他说。“你帮我摆脱控制。还有对不起—”

 

“为发生这种事道歉？别傻了，”Loki说。“我们根本不知道Doom有这么一件武器。而且说实话—你一直在反抗，甚至在我破除控制之前。你，一个人类，对抗无限宝石的力量。这令人钦佩。”

 

Steve做了个鬼脸。“对，这个嘛…在你插手前我也没多大进展。所以。接受我谢意。”

 

“如果你坚持。”Steve给了他一个质疑的眼神，而Loki狡黠一笑，于是他放松下来朝后靠去。

 

“所以，”稍后Steve开口。“我听说你要留在地球。”

 

“我会，没错。”

 

“还有Thor也是？”

 

“貌似是。”

 

Steve沉默了片刻，随后略显尴尬地说，“这样…好吗？”

 

“我想是的，”Loki说。“事实上。我很惊讶。”

 

听到这句Steve微微一笑。“是惊喜，我猜。”他顿了顿。“听到这我很高兴。”

 

Loki不知道自己为什么会问。“为什么？”

 

Steve的眉头皱了起来。“为什么？因为…之前这事儿貌似让你很不高兴。”

 

哦，Loki反应过来。所以他才这么问。因为他本以为对方的意思是为了和睦他必须跟Thor和解，因为他有失公平，因为他错了。他想起了Steve的话： _你现在有更好的朋友了。_

 

他露出半个笑容。“愚蠢的问题，”说着他坐了下来。“那么。你接下来有什么打算？等你…完全康复后。”

 

“我不知道。”Steve搓着额头。“神盾局可以，但…考虑到他们是怎么对你的，我不确定自己是什么想法。”

 

“他们只是做了该做的，”Loki说。“如果他们没有…”

 

“就我看来他们并没有花多少心思另找其他办法，”Steve的语气有点执拗。“让我不禁好奇他们还有什么目的。他们是一个秘密政府组织，所以…估计都是些我不喜欢的事。也许正因为这个原因我该跟他们合作，或不该。”他含蓄地做了个苦脸。“不过，其实我也不清楚我还能干什么。”

 

“花几个月在陌生的星球上游历一番你可能会有答案，”Loki干巴巴地说。Steve瞟了他一眼。

 

“你就是这么做的？”

 

“并不确切，”Loki说。“我在那期间并没有收获多少答案。也许这方法对你更管用。”

 

Steve静静吐出一声笑，带着讽刺的隐约笑容垂下了脑袋。“你觉得— _这种事_ —还会继续发生吗？”他朝四周比了个手势。

 

“我不知道，”Loki说。“它有名字，貌似。”

 

“复仇者计划。对。”

 

“如果要我说，”Loki慢声说道，“你们…米德加尔特正在成长。成熟。你们已经开始超越自身，接触越来越强大的力量—其中一些你们才勉强能理解。”

 

Steve扬起眉毛。“优越感。”

 

“但是实话，”Loki反驳。“看看宇宙魔方。而且我认为…你们飞得越高，就会得到越多存在的回应。其中许多都非善类。而你们世界的大部分人…还不具备回应的实力。”

 

“所以你认为…是。这种事还会发生。”

 

“或类似的事，”Loki说。“发生的可能性比较大。”他顿了顿。“或者可能我就是个悲观主义者。”

 

“我得说有点，”Steve说。“但并不意味着你一定是错的。”他深吸了一口气后吐出。“这感觉很奇怪，”他说。“想到又一次拥有了…队友。”

 

Loki扬起眉毛。“这就是我们的关系？”

 

Steve扭头，侧目看了Loki一眼。“不是吗？”

 

这令Loki有点无措。“一个相当鱼龙混杂的团队，”最终他说。Steve笑了，尽管笑容略显惆怅。

 

“好队伍都这样。”

 

* * *

 

Tony的事他说对了。Loki只不过告诉他自己被神盾局开除了对方就发出了邀约，他两眼放光的样子要是换个人估计会让Loki不安。

 

他开出的薪水对Loki来说高的离谱，但他还是还了还价，就想看看能不能还。

 

“这估计要经Pepper审核，”Tony承认。“总之，狗屁正规程序。但她不会有意见的。我们就叫你顾问，这是个万能的职位。我会转给她，走一下书面程序…你可以周一开工。”他打了个响指后指着Loki的方向。“你知道这意味着你再也没法躲着我了。我是你 _老板_ 。”

 

“你可以问问Nick Fury让我照他说的做效果如何，”Loki说，但微微笑了笑。

 

这件事尘埃落定后，Loki去了趟神盾局总部。那里没什么他要取回的东西—他只是想到自己或许该向某个人说明下情况。

 

去Maureen Fisher办公室的路上他并未隐藏自己的行踪，他能感觉到一双双眼睛正盯着他，还有含糊不清的窃窃私语。这令他的神经越绷越紧直到他意识到那是什么：也许只是一丝敬畏。

 

这…给了他一种极其奇特的体验。

 

Loki提前确认过她的日程，但他还是停在了紧闭的门口，犹豫不决。他略带勉强地抬起手敲了敲门，然后退了一步。他能听见她走近的声音，因此当她开门时，他已经或多或少做好了准备。

 

“你好，”他说，突然尴尬地无可救药。“我可以进去吗？”

 

“是的，”她说，明显正从震惊中缓过神来。“可以，你…这算是疗程吗？”

 

 _不_ ，Loki本想说，但他想了想，最后说道，“也许。”

 

她放松了些许。“为什么不坐下告诉我你来这里的原因？”

 

Loki进屋坐下，双手合十放在腿上。“到如今，”过了好一会儿他才开口，“我猜你已经知道我并没有对你完全坦白。”

 

她的眉毛微微扬起。“我与许多间谍共事过，”她说。“可以说习惯了。不过在这里我 _确实_ 努力提倡坦诚。”她顿了顿。“但我…听说了一些事。”

 

Loki心不在焉地用拇指搓着手掌。“我猜我该问问你都听说了些什么。”

 

“你的真名是Loki，来自另一颗星球，还有一些关于拯救世界的事，”她说。

 

 _但没有我的大脑被人操纵，不得已被人利用，因此差点害整个世界被毁的那部分？_ Loki抛开这些。这不是重点，至少…至少眼下不是。

 

“那都是…好吧，至少前两项没错。承认第三项似乎有点自吹自擂。”

 

“我明白了，”Fisher低声说。她的样子像是在消化刚确认的事实，尽管Loki认为她肯定早就估计到了。或许是从Loki本人口中听到会有所不同。他坐着没动，等着看她会有什么反应。过了一会儿她缓过神来并问道，“然后…其余你告诉我的事？

 

“真相，”片刻后Loki说。“也许…某些地方略有改动。但本质上…都是真的。”

 

她似乎在考虑这点，最后点了点头。“谢谢你专程来告诉我，”她说。“我表示感谢。”

 

Loki眨了眨眼。“就…这样？”

 

“好吧，”她说道。“我不骗你。我有点震惊—但过去几天的一切都很让人震惊。这个世界比我一个月前认识的那个要奇怪得多—而且就像我说的，我已经习惯客户对我有所隐瞒了，不管我多希望他们不会。”

 

Loki本以为她会更加不安。甚至发怒。他打量着她，惟恐她是在掩饰，但即便是也隐藏的非常好，“谢谢，”过了会儿他说道。“我感谢你的…理解，Fisher医生。”

 

“你可以叫我Maureen，”她说。“我大多数客户都这么叫我。”Loki眨眼看着她，于是她微微一笑。“真的。”

 

“Maureen，”他小心翼翼地开口。“这听起来…太随便了。”

 

“可以说这正是意图所在，”她解释。Loki猜这也有道理。在她面前他曾吐露过未向任何人提起过的事。现在，她知道了他真正的名字。他不妨也直呼她的名字。

 

“于是你还好吗？”Fisher医生— _Maureen—_ 问。“虽然我了解到的不多…但情况貌似相当凶险。”

 

“是的，”Loki说，看到她挑眉他又加了句，“说句实话，我一直在休养。”

 

“很好，”说着她微微一笑。“很高兴听到这些。”

 

“这并非…我来这的唯一原因，”Loki放慢了语速。她将头歪向一侧，于是他垂眸，犹豫了起来。

 

“你曾提过，”他欲言又止。

 

她只是耐心地等待他组织语言。Loki看出了对方的用意，顿时一阵恼火。 _胆小鬼_ ，他不甚温柔地对自己说。

 

“看起来我…已经不再受雇于神盾局了，”Loki谨慎开口。“我不确定你…接不接其他客户，但如果你有意向…我想继续我们的—谈话。当然，我会为占用你的时间支付报酬的。”

 

“我一直都有接神盾局退役特工这类客户，”片刻后Maureen说。“我想我们应该可以想办法安排。”

 

* * *

 

他和Thor之间的相处并不容易。有所改善，无疑，但Thor的迟疑不决一直在挑战Loki的脾气。最简单的办法是避开他；这一直都是Loki的强项。

 

相反，他门都没敲就闯进了Thor逗留的房间，并放话，“我带你出去喝咖啡。”

 

Thor先是一脸错愕随后转为困惑。“什么？”

 

“咖啡，”Loki重复道。“这是米德加尔特人想边吃东西边跟人聊天但又不想吃正餐的时候做的事。”

 

Thor的眉毛微微一挑。“我以为这是种饮料。”

 

“是的，”Loki说，“这也没错。你去不去？”

 

“去，”Thor边说边起身。“我需要带什么吗？”

 

“不，”Loki说。“不用。”

 

“在哪，”就在Thor开口发问的时候Loki抓住他的手腕带两人穿越了空间。Thor惊叫了一声，但不同于人类的是他早就习惯了这种移动方式，所以只是好奇地环顾四周，咽下原本想说的话改口道，“这是？”

 

“这个国家另一端的一座城市，”Loki介绍。“我在这里生活过几个星期。”他走进一直在想的这家咖啡馆，在柜台为他和Thor两人点单，Thor徘徊在他身后。他占了一张角落的桌子，无意识地背对着墙。Thor坐到他对面。

 

“所以，”他说。“你想聊聊？”

 

“对，”Loki说。“我认为我们该聊聊。”他的手指在桌下Thor看不到的地方敲击着大腿。“我想我们有很多事情要聊。然后鉴于我们双方都…不擅长这些，我预计练习必不可少。”

 

Thor嘴唇抽动的样子像是想笑又不确定能不能笑。不过，那很快就消失了。“你有什么特别想说的话吗？”

 

那种迟疑又出现了。 _别把我当玻璃一样对待_ ，Loki想发怒，但与此同时他又感激Thor的失衡。他将两者一并抛开。“你一直没问我为什么不想回去。”

 

Thor的表情严肃。他双手合十放在桌上。“我不想让你觉得在我面前你需要为自己辩护。”

 

“现在你可以问了，如果你想。”

 

Thor深吸了一口气。“那么，为什么？”

 

他们的饮料好了，于是Loki没有回答而是起身去取。他心不在焉地动手撕开他点的巧克力可颂，低头看着它而不是Thor。“我告诉过你，”他说，“阿斯加德并非…它在许多方面与我— _格格不入_ 。而且随着时间的流逝越发明显。没错，我是曾经拥有过快乐的时光。但不开心的日子却越来越多。”他抬起头。“你的光芒非常耀眼，Thor。耀眼到盖过一切。”

 

Thor张口，而Loki在等他否认，等他抗议，等他所谓的保证说是他想多了。但Thor却只字未说又闭上了嘴，眉心拧成了一团。

 

“在这里…”Loki制止自己撕可颂的动作。“我找到了自己的位置。我不仅仅是你弟弟，或是次子。我不会沦为你的影子。”

 

“我从未…”Thor收声，犹豫，改口。“我不是故意让你产生这种感觉的。”

 

“你告诉我要认清自己的身份，”Loki说，“而且是为了让我闭嘴故意说的。”

 

Thor绷紧嘴唇，Loki顿时以为他准备回击，但这时他做了个深呼吸，明显看得出是在冷静自己。“我是个蠢货，”他说。“而且我…你说的很对。自大，鲁莽，又危险。”

 

Loki傻眼了。“谁告诉你的？”

 

“Sif，”Thor说。“她很气愤。尽管我不愿承认，但这一评价虽然用词苛刻…却并非那么有失公允。”

 

“我不这么认为。”Loki双手按在桌上。

 

“我…”Thor又缓缓吸了口气。“请不要…曲解我的意思。”

 

Loki浑身一紧。“算不上良好的开端，Thor。”

 

Thor面露苦色，但他仍旧不依不饶。“我回忆事情的…角度与你不同。我看不到你形容的东西。”Loki想笑，尖酸刻薄地笑，但Thor抬手。“我还没说完。我不敢说我会看到，尽管我非常想这么说。所以我很抱歉—”

 

“为什么道歉？”Loki打断。Thor犹豫了。

 

“为…看不出来。未能察觉。和袖手旁观。”

 

Loki呼了口气并低下头。“你上次道歉的时候，我正试着杀你，”他低声说。“或者说…我甚至都不知道自己在干什么。当时的我 _怒火攻心_ ，然后你来了， _不明所以_ 就开始道歉。我当时想— _他就是说说。说一些政治正确的话来平息我的怒火。_ ”

 

“我是真心的，”Thor说。“我那时不知道你为什么要攻击我。我不明白到底是哪里出了问题。但很明显 _有事_ 发生，而我想要挽回。”

 

“我当初真的以为你会杀我，”Loki静静开口。“如果你回来，如果你发现了。因为我的血统。有生以来第一次，我对你产生了恐惧。”他低头看着自己的左手。“现在，你见过了。”

 

“我是见过了，”Thor说。

 

“然后？”

 

“就像我说的，”Thor说。“我还是会把你当弟弟。而且我永远— _永远_ —不会伤害你。”

 

Loki终于抬起了头。“我相信你，”他说。Thor未加修饰的表情一览无余。Loki好奇他是怎么 _做到_ 的？如此 _坦然_ 地将一切写在脸上。

 

“谢谢，”他说。Loki没让自己的目光再次落下。

 

“我爱你，Thor，”他坦言。“这一直都是问题的一部分。”他看到Thor微微缩瑟，于是继续。“但也许这同样能成为…答案的一部分。”

 

“我希望它能，”Thor轻声说。Loki非常不明显地笑了笑。

 

“把你的咖啡喝了，”他说。“要凉了。”他停顿了片刻，推了推两人之间那个有点碎裂的可颂。“还有尝尝这个，很不错。”

 

Thor一定知道他是在转移话题。把它带回轻松的领域。但令Loki宽慰的是他并未多嘴—只是用一个温暖的笑容带过。

 

这是个开始。

 

* * *

 

Loki做好准备Odin会反对他的所有权，但他没有。最初的几天，Loki都没去想它—没去理会要怎么处理它这个挥之不去的问题。

 

远古冬棺。约顿海姆之心，与一名弃婴一并从战败的种族那里被带走。Loki能感觉到它的力量，近似心跳，与他的血液共鸣。

 

它蕴含强大的魔力。加之他自身的魔法，足以成为一件令人胆寒的武器—难道它无权占有它吗，正如他对Odin所说的那样？他是Laufey之子。或许还有其他子嗣存在，但他依然是王室的血脉。他有充足的理由留下它，并用于保卫米德加尔特。或者不。单纯留给自己，远离阿斯加德和约顿海姆。

 

但他并非真心想要。

 

他想过带上Thor，以防—万一，但还是决定算了。风险太高，出于不同原因。所以他一直等到午夜才溜出门。

 

他犹豫过，在踏上世界树的枝桠前他的心跳微微有点剧烈，但它很安静。没有颤抖，只有熟悉的宇宙歌谣。不过，他没打算闲逛—他的魔法是痊愈了但他还是很虚弱。他不知道如果在这里，国度间的夹缝中，透支自己的魔法会发生什么，但他不想知道。

 

从米德加尔特前往约顿海姆的路很好走。他沿着它前进，努力无视胃中的翻搅和催促他回头的脉搏跳动，不去想他正在犯一个错误。

_也许是_ ，他思索。 _也许不是。_

 

几名凡人曾给过他机会超越他为自己设下的局限。要接纳这— _东西_ ，他自己，他真正的样子，不会很容易，但…但。冬棺曾一度被用于征服米德加尔特；这次，他帮忙拯救了它。也许是时候让约顿海姆之心回家了。

 

Loki踏上冰原在原地停留了片刻。他没认出自己在哪，但话又说回来这些地形在他眼中都差不多。但他能感觉到脚下的冰层在骚动，某些东西正在觉醒，感应到了隐藏在他身上的力量。

_最后的机会_ ，Loki心想。 _反悔的最后机会。_

 

他扭动手腕从体内取出冬棺。看着蓝色浸染双手，向全身蔓延。他整个人一阵恶心，他努力看着这些，感受这些，试着放手。

 

最后一项不是很成功。但他也没有割开自己手臂的念头，因此这也算是种进步。

 

Loki深吸一口气弯腰放下冬棺，编织一道微弱的法术，以便让它在被人认领前固定在原地。他们或许能认出这些魔法，或许不能。这其实无关痛痒。

 

他退了一步，接着又一步。有一瞬间他觉得自己该说点什么，但他只有自己这个听众。

 

因此他只是转身离开了这个世界，再度折回Stark大厦。

 

要多久才会有人找到它？几小时？几天？几星期？他们又会拿它怎么办？

 

它能否被用于修复彩虹桥造成的破坏？

 

Loki在床上坐下闭起双眼，边数他的呼吸边在内心中寻找悔意。

 

令他意外的是他没找到。至少这一次，就算他错了，就算结果很糟糕—他依然觉得自己做出了正确的决定。

 

* * *

 

还有一件事。

 

Loki后知后觉地想到他可能弄错地方了—他无法确定她还住在这里。他想过先走，再去查查清楚，但他了解自己—如果他现在退却了，很长一段时间他都不会再来了。如果还来。

 

 _你在怕什么？_ 他苛责自己，并走到门口僵硬地叩响了大门。

 

“稍等一下！”他听见门内传来，于是他等了等，尽力不表现得局促。

 

门开了。Loki朝抬头看着他的女孩眨了眨眼。她好像…长高了。过 _这么_ 久了吗，没有吧？

 

“Angela，”他吃了一惊。她瞪大了眼睛。

 

“Luke？”Loki瞬间紧张起来—自从他将溅满鲜血浑身颤抖的小姑娘带出他一手制造的屠杀现场后就再没见过她—但这时，她绽放出笑容朝他扑了过来，并抱紧他的双腿。“你回来了！奶奶！是Luke！”

 

令Loki难难堪的是他的眼眶开始发酸。他咬着脸颊内侧，短暂地轻轻将手放到Angela头上。“那个，你好，”他说。“见到你…我也很高兴。”

 

Margaret Fairfax缓缓从楼梯上走了下来。看到他时她瞪大了眼睛。

 

“哦，天，”她惊呼。“Luke？”

 

“抱歉没打招呼就上门打扰，”Loki说。“但我想…亲自来谢谢你。”

 

Margaret的眉头皱了起来。“谢我？”

 

“是的，”Loki说。他低头看着Angela，后者正仰头盯着他看，一脸见到英雄似的仰慕表情。“我…”他做了个深呼吸。“我遇见你的时候，正…处于人生中一段非常艰难的时期。或许是最低谷。而你…你的热情给了我力量，奈何我却只会给你添麻烦。”

 

“现在，Luke，”Margaret皱着眉说。

 

“Loki，”Loki说。“我的真名是—Loki。”

 

“像是那个…”她的反应有点迟钝，但他看出她想明白了。或者至少部分。“哦，”她说。“ _哦。_ ”

 

她一手搭在门把手上。Loki做好了逐客的心理准备。要不然就是恐惧，或…别的。

 

她站直了。“那就Loki，”她说。“你完全没有给我添麻烦。你是个 _非常_ 不错的房客。肯定比之后住进来的那个男人强。 _唔。_ ”

 

Loki傻眼看着她。“就…这样？”

 

“我告诉过你，”Margaret说。“我一直都知道你与众不同。但你对我很好，对Angela也是。这就行了。”

 

“你是我的 _英雄_ ，”Angela说，而Loki发现自己的脸烫的几乎难以忍受。

 

“我是来谢你的，”他抗议。“为你为我所做的一切—”

 

“我乐意。”Margaret笑了，她眼周和嘴角的笑纹皱了起来。

 

Loki狠狠咽了咽哽住的喉咙。“我给你带了点东西，”他努力说出口，并变出事先准备好的篮子。“一份薄礼，但…”

 

Angela一把抢过他递出的篮子，扯去上面的覆盖物。她的眼睛瞪得滚圆。“曲奇！”她兴奋地说。“是巧克力味的吗？”

 

“有一些是，”Loki说。“并非—手工的，我恐怕。在纽约的一家饼屋买的。很多人推荐。”

 

“哦Luke，”Margaret说完又改口，“Loki。带什么礼物呀。”

 

“我想带，”说着Loki露出一个微笑。他想过。他可以给份—厚礼，昂贵得多的表示。但最终，这样似乎更好。更合适。

 

“好吧，”片刻后她说。“谢谢。你 _真是_ 个贴心的年轻人。”她顿了顿。“我敢说这里面的曲奇绝对够三个人吃，你懂的。”

 

“抱歉？”Loki有点茫然。她又对他笑了笑。

 

“你愿不愿意进屋跟我们一起？我可以沏点茶，然后你可以跟我说说你走后都做了些什么。”

 

“我不能，”Loki刚要开口，但Angela已经拽着他的胳膊将他往屋里拖了。

 

“你现在是不是在纽约？”她问。“那地方怎么样？你在那里做什么？你上过帝国大厦楼顶吗？”

 

Loki无奈地笑了出来。“我一次只能回答你一个问题。”

 

“那你最好进来回答剩下的，”Margaret说，她的双眼闪闪发亮。Loki回头看了眼街道，像是有什么在那里，左顾右盼。就像有人会说 _不，Loki_ 。

 

“有何不可呢，”Loki说。他任由Angela拉着他跨过了门槛。


End file.
